


Twilight of The Innocents

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: The Keepers and The Council [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Blood and Gore, Britchell, Cannibalism, Captivity, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Occult, Vampires, Violence, Were-Creatures, Witches, mitchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 95
Words: 215,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the events of Being Human Season Three and The Almighty Johnsons Season Three.</p><p>Mitchell and Anders are both trapped, held prisoner by Herrick and a mysterious occult organisation. The question they both want answered is how the hell did they get there?</p><p>The title is taken from the song 'Twilight of the Innocents' by Ash which is also quoted in the opening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Still Breathing, My Heart's Still Beating

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just to test the waters. May be a series if I get it going :)

_tell me the story of the boy who lived in hell_   
_trapped in silence_   
_no-one there to keep him sane_   
_clandestine pain_   
_total absence_   
_coming back from the dead_   
_into a world of sorrow_   
_making no sense_   
_hear the voices in his head, see through his eyes_

The first sensation was pain. Nothing but bright white pain. Nothing had ever felt as clean and intense as this did. He couldn’t ever remember pain like this. And he knew he had experienced pain before, many, many times over. But he couldn’t remember the details of it and this new experience blanked out everything there was before.

The next was hunger. This was red, deep red and oozing. It made him nauseous and his stomach twisted. He retched again and again, but there was nothing in his shrivelled stomach to bring up.

The last was fear. This was black, as deep and dark as the bottom of a pit. It cowed him, and he cried out as unfamiliar hands took hold of him and half carried, half dragged him along with them. He struggled, but was so weak it had no effect whatsoever.

They took him to a room. It was cold and bare, stone walls and a simple wooden bed. It was neatly made up with sheets and pillows, a thick duvet. A cool cloth was applied to his face, wiping it clean of the tears he’d cried in his terror. He was given clothes to put on, but his fingers were too stiff so someone help him to dress. He was helped into the bed, and he snuggled into it, grateful for the warmth and comfort. Then he was left and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

He had no idea how long he slept for. It could have been hours or days. There was no concept of time for him. He didn’t eat, not in the traditional sense. He was aware only of something soft and yielding pressed to his lips, and he obligingly bit down. Richness flowed into his mouth and he drank greedily. Sometimes he imagined the softness twitching, moving, but his befuddled mind dismissed it. And slowly, slowly his sense of himself began to return to him.

The first time he remembered who and what he was he woke up screaming. Then he couldn’t stop.

*************

He had tried, Gods knew he had. Which was funny since he used to be one himself. But that was a whole year ago and now he was just a man. A man who’d thought he would get control back over his life when the god inside him had departed. All he’d got was ball ache.

She’d been part of it. He’d found her so unbearably attractive when she was a goddess. But when she lost her powers, he’d discovered she was just a bitch. But he’d been too afraid to be alone. His family had no more use for him, although his middle brother still kept in touch. His closest friend, who was now his sister-in-law had left her job to have babies, and he was now stuck with a sour faced woman who didn’t understand him at all. She was also incredibly unattractive, a little something the bitch had insisted on.

So he threw himself into his work. For something that hadn’t really held his interest before, it now became his saving grace. All the things he’d relied on the god for before, now fell to him. And, as his life at home got worse and worse, his career conversely got better and better. He rediscovered his gift for creativity and language. After all his god had to have chosen him for a reason. And within the year he was making a healthy profit, which at least kept the bitch happy. It brought another wonderful side effect – travel. For blissful weeks at a time he could leave his home, his family and his girlfriend and go somewhere no one knew him.

Which is why he was now walking along in the cold, Coat collar pulled up and gloved hands shoved in his pockets. The business dinner had gone extremely well, another foreign alcohol company wanting to branch out into new markets. He was feeling as close to happy as he got these days, and as he rounded a corner and lurid pink neon sign caught his eye. A strip club. He hadn’t been inside one in an age, and a tiny streak of rebellion awoke in him. He hovered on the pavement outside for a while, then gave himself a mental kick in the behind and went inside.

It was the same as a thousand strip clubs the world over. Dark corners and dim lights. He’d ordered a drink, and that became two which became four. The stone faced women dancing on stage had even started to look vaguely attractive. Then he’d noticed a weird feeling, like pins and needles in his hands. His vision started to swim, and then he’d not very gracefully fallen sideways off his chair. That was the last thing he remembered.

***********

When he woke up he was chained by one wrist to a shackle in the wall next to him. It was rough stone. So was the floor he was lying on. He realised he was barefoot and dressed only in the thin shirt and suit trousers he’ been wearing for the meeting. The rest of his clothing was missing, and so was his phone, wallet and watch. He sat up, feeling the stiffness from the cold floor in his joints. He blinked, rubbing his eyes to clear them and looked around him. That was when he realised he was not alone. On the other side of the room was a low cheap looking wooden bed. And sitting on the bed watching him wearily was a dark haired man, younger than himself and slender. His skin was eerily pale, his dark eyes wild and watchful.

And that was how Anders met Mitchell.


	2. Lamia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story. Herrick pays a visit to Desdemona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lamia are said to be the daughters of Lilith, Adam's first wife. They are demons with serpent's tails, and have nasty dining habits.

‘Will this work, Desdemona? Can you ensure success?’ Herrick asked, running a leather gloved hand over a bust of some god he couldn’t remember the name of.

‘There are no guarantees William. You of all people should know that.’ Desdemona replied. He looked over at her, the man in him appreciating her looks while the vampire in him fought not to recoil in fear of her. She was exquisitely beautiful as most of her kind were, and so very old. The Lamia were among the very first, daughters of Lilith and wielders of ancient black magic. She was most likely thousands of years old, far older than even the grandest elder he had ever met. Which would have made the fact that she ran a fortune telling parlour in Prague endlessly amusing to him, if he did not have the sense to know that finding anything she did amusing would be a terrible underestimation on his part.

Of course it was an excellent cover up. And if anyone who visited found it strange that the beautiful woman with the caramel coloured hair, ivory skin and eyes as green as sea glass never got up from behind her artfully draped table with its collection of arcane artefacts, well they wouldn’t worry about it once they left her shop. In fact they would often forget they had ever been there in the first place. He had never seen a Lamia in her full glory before, but for that to happen generally meant certain death for the one who looked upon it.

Desdemona spread out her tarot, not the gaily coloured one she used for tourists but a far older one. The cards were as thin a tissue from use, greasy and blood stained. The scenes they depicted would drive a person mad if looked at for too long.

‘Three days time will be fortuitous. You have the required payment?’ she asked, her accent giving her the most exotic allure. She spoke languidly, and her hand moved in an eloquent gesture to accentuate her words.

‘I do.’ Herrick replied, ‘And here is the essence.’ He reached into the pocket of his great coat, a skilfully-made affair of black cashmere. From it he withdrew a pyrex tube, carefully stoppered and containing fine grey ash. Desdemona gestured and he placed it carefully on the table. There was a strange noise from beneath the table as she picked it up, like silk over dry sand. Herrick swallowed audibly and took a careful step back from her. Desdemona noticed his discomfort and smiled at him. It was quite possibly the most enchanting and also the most terrifying thing Herrick had ever seen. He felt an overwhelming urge to get out into the fresh air, and away from the oppressive stench of incense and something else underneath it all, like pervasive rot.

‘Yes, this will be suitable.’ Desdemona said, then took a scrap of paper and scribbled on it. She placed it on the table and Herrick reached forward gingerly and picked it up. ‘You will deliver the payment to this address. It must be pure, clean and unspoiled in every way.’ 

‘It will be.’ Herrick said, giving her what he hoped was a confident smile.

‘I am curious.’ Desdemona said, inspecting the tube. ‘So much trouble for someone who caused you so much…annoyance. Why bring him back?’

‘That is vampire business Desdemona. You’ll pardon me if I cannot reveal that.’ Herrick replied, every cell in his body screaming at him to tell her. He was going to need a very serious feeding after this to recover his nerve.

‘Of course.’ She said, giving an airy flutter of her fingers, ‘It is merely the curiosity of an old woman. But the Council’s motives are their own and I would never dream of questioning them.’ But the green eyes flashed in the curiously ageless face, and Herrick took another precautionary step backwards.

‘I will of course be sure to pass on your regards to the Council, as they always deliver their own to you and your sisters.’ Herrick said, ‘Now there is one more matter. The amulet is being traced as we speak, but it may be difficult to procure. Will the deal fall through without it?’

‘No, but its recovery is of great importance. The success of the council’s little endeavour will be greatly hindered of it is not found.’ Desdemona said, and looked at Herrick attentively, green eyes shrewd. ‘I wonder what exactly your progeny has to do with this.’

‘Nothing at all my dear.’ Herrick replied, ‘It is merely a case of sentimentality.’

‘Of that I am not so sure. But go now. And do not forget what I have said. Pure, clean and unspoiled.’ Desdemona reiterated.

‘It will be done.’ Herrick said, inclining his head. He took his leave, exiting as quickly as was possible without making his desperation to be out of that damned room noticeable. He could hear Desdemona’s sanity shredding laughter following him out onto the street. 

Once outside he took several deep lungfuls of air, not to breathe for he really had no need for that, but to rid his nose of the stench that clung to the room the demon was seated in. When in England, he had fancied himself as a force for darkness, and grand master of evil. It was a little affectation he’d had. But now, he knew that he was insignificant, a mere speck on the page of history. Vampires were far from the worst things to inhabit the nightmares of the ancient world. In fact, when he considered it, they were among those still retaining the greatest portion of their humanity, even though Herrick hadn’t thought himself human in a very long time.

He crossed the street to where a tall pale man with white blond hair, dressed in much the same manner as he was in a dark suit and coat, stood waiting.

‘It is done?’ he asked, accent marking him as local. Herrick came to stand next to him and nodded.

‘It is Martin. We must deliver the payment here.’ He handed the piece of paper to the man who perused it and pursed his lips. 

‘Very well. There are other preparations that will be needed. A safe house has been made ready, and the target will require a donor.’

‘I will take care of that.’ Herrick said.

‘Take a foreigner. Someone whose disappearance will not be noted for a day or two. Not young, they always look for the young ones most scrupulously. Preferably from a country far from here. That will make tracing him more difficult.’

‘Him?’

‘Yes, a man will be better, last longer. Your progeny will need extensive feeding to recover his strength.’ The tall man beckoned and, as if by magic, a sleek black car drew up. He moved towards it and then turned to Herrick. ‘All that remains is when.’

‘Three days.’ Herrick replied, and the tall man nodded thoughtfully, then opened the back door and got in. Herrick watched the car pull off into traffic and then made his way down the street and out into the crowds.


	3. The Return of John Mitchell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrick goes to pick up his package.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note for new readers that this is not beta read so if you see something horrendous please let me know.
> 
> I also have no ownership of these series or characters. This is done purely for personal entertainment.

The transfer of funds was made the following day. The address was for a nondescript office building. When they went inside a thin mousy woman and taken the piece of paper from them and told martin in Czech to take the car around the back. They had found a narrow alley leading down towards the rear of the building and followed it until it terminated in a tarred courtyard where several other vehicles were parked. A man, solid and bulky in black jeans and a tight anorak, opened the garage door at the back of the building and the driver pulled the car in. Martin and Herrick exited the rear seat, and waited. The garage was completely empty, with a shiny concrete floor and pristine white walls. They waited a long while in that cold space, until a door in the far wall opened and another man walked in. he had a vaguely Asian look about him, but it was very hard to guess his nationality. He wore an exquisitely tailored suit, and part of Herrick rumbled in approval. He’d always been of the opinion that clothes maketh the man, something his progeny had sadly refused to take on board. 

He approached them and spread his hands in welcome.

‘You have bought the payment?’ he asked. Martin snapped his fingers and the man, Martin’s bodyguard, in the front passenger seat of the car got out. He went to the back of the sedan, opened the boot and reached in. He eventually withdrew and came around the car. In his arms was a girl, barely more than sixteen or seventeen. She was dressed in a simple white shift, her feet bare. Her head lolled back against the man’s arm as he carried her, and as they approached it could be clearly seen that she was heavily pregnant. The Asian man stepped forward, running his eyes over her and pressing two fingers lightly to the pulse point in her neck. Satisfied he nodded to the man who’d opened the garage door and the bodyguard transferred her to his arms, then got back in the passenger seat. He hefted her as easily as carrying a doll, and took her through the still open door and out of sight.

‘She is acceptable.’ the Asian man said, ‘Return here in three days and you will have what you seek.’ Martin inclined his head, and Herrick followed his example.

‘Our thanks to the High Serpent.’ Martin said, voice completely neutral. The Asian man gave them an acknowledging nod and followed his colleague and the girl into the door. Martin and Herrick got back in the car, and the driver pulled out. They sat in silence until they were back out on the main road. Without looking at Herrick, Martin spoke.

‘You are prepared for his arrival?’ 

‘Yes, we have a room in the safe house ready and we are looking for donors. Several have already been selected.’

‘He will need more than one. The first few will completely drained by a single feed, until he is able to function on his own. Then it will simply be for maintenance and he can keep a single donor for a period of several months. I am sure once he is awakened he will be quick to recover his faculties if he is your progeny. You managed most admirably.’

‘Thank you Martin.’ Herrick said. 

**********

They returned as instructed in three days. Herrick came alone this time, with the driver and bodyguard. He did not get out the car and go into the office, for they were expecting him after all. He instructed the driver to go round the back, and found the garage door open as if by magic, although it was more likely down to the impressive array of security cameras lining the building’s gutters. The car pulled in, tyres squeaking slightly on the floor, and then parked. Herrick got out and waited. True to form the door opened and the same Asian man exited, wearing an identical suit to the one he’d been wearing three days previously. Herrick wondered if he had a wardrobe of them. He stood aside and then two of the bulky men in black appeared, wheeling a hospital gurney between them. There was a black plastic body bag lying on the gurney and it contained someone judging from the shape. Herrick snapped his fingers in the same imperious way Martin had and the bodyguard got out and opened the boot once again. The two men took an end of the body bag each and hefted it between them, carrying it to the boot and dumping it in, making Herrick hiss in annoyance.

‘Careful.’ he admonished, and they gave him a matching pair of perfectly blank looks. He turned to the Asian man, and nodded. The two men wheeled the gurney back through the door and disappeared from sight.

‘Our thanks to the High Serpent.’ he said. The man nodded back. 

‘There are some items to note.’ he said, ‘The first ten feeds must be full, all blood drained from the donor. He must remain out of sunlight until he has had these ten full feeds. Any exposure could put him right back where he was found. Once this is complete he will begin to recover, but the process may be slow. His spirit is strong, however, so it is likely he will have all that made him what he was returned to him. He will need much sleep, rest and quiet. Absolute quiet for the first week or so, until his senses have regulated themselves. Then he will need regular feeding, every day from a donor to build up his strength.’

‘I will follow your instructions to the letter.’ Herrick said, ‘Is there anything else?’ For the first time the Asian man smiled. It was not a pleasant sight.

‘Oh yes.’ he said, ‘But that will remain for you to discover.’ With that he turned and went back through the door, closing it behind him. Herrick stood alone in the garage, a sudden feeling of apprehension stealing over him. Then he returned to the car. 

They drove through Prague, over the King Charles Bridge and up the hill past the castle. They went through the grand park and into the leafy suburbs that lay to the north of the city. The safe house was a rather grand affair, a beaux arts building that had been in the same family for generations until it was commandeered, first by the Nazis and then by the Soviets. It had an extensive basement, divided into many small rooms, with steel doors and stone walls. It was perfect for what was needed. When he had awoken, it had been in one of its rooms, the very same one the newest charge in the car’s boot would be occupying. The car pulled in through an impressive set of iron gates and made its way to the side of the house. Herrick got out and two men came from a side door. Herrick opened the boot and the body bag was retrieved and carried inside. 

They carried it downstairs, into stone corridors dimly lit by naked bulbs in steel cages. He followed the two men into a room where a steel operating table stood, gleaming dully in the light. Heska was already there, her thick jet black hair pinned up in the same style she’d worn since the forties since she was a member of the SS that occupied this house. Her pale skin was perfect, the crimson lipstick she regularly wore making a magnificent contrast with her clear blue eyes. Herrick smiled at her. He and heska had already come to a mutually acceptable arrangement between them, a sympathie if you will. 

‘This is him?’ she asked, the accent still as crisp as when she had died seventy years previously. 

‘It is.’ Herrick said. Heska gave him a half smile, a little cruel twist of the lips. She took a pair of blue surgical gloves from a box on the low table next to the larger steel one and gestured to it. The two men heaved the body bag onto the table, and then stepped back against the wall. 

‘Let’s have a little look, shall we?’ she said. She reached up and unzipped the bag, slowly, the zipper making a loud grating noise. Then she peeled back the two side, exposing the naked body of a man inside. Heska made an appreciative noise as she looked him up and down. ‘Oh my, William.’ she said, ‘You never said he was handsome.’ She made a brief examination of the man, running her fingers through dark, almost black curls to check the head was intact, then felt each limb carefully, before palpating the chest and abdomen. 

‘Good.’ she declared briskly when she was done, ‘Everything seems to be in order. Let’s wake him up. She snapped her fingers at the two men, then turned and left through a door behind her. Herrick followed her into another room, similar to the one they had just left except that the steel table had been replaced by a steel vat. Suspended above by chaines attached to the ceiling it was the body of a young man, whose throat had been cut like a lamb in an abbatoir. The injury was recent, and contrails of blood still dribbled from the edges of the open wound into the vat below, which was already three quarters full of blood. The heady smell of it hit Herrick full force and his fangs automatically extended, eyes shifting to black. Heska saw him, and tsked him for his lack of self-control, but he was newly reborn himself and still subject to his urges. He struggled briefly but regained control, daytime face back in place.

‘My apologies.’ He said, and she inclined her head. One of the men came through the door, the naked man in his arms, carried like a babe. 

‘In there.’ Heska said, gesturing to the vat. The man bent over, surprisingly gentle despite his bulk and lowered the man into the vat of blood. It was thicker than water, and he sank a little slower, but eventually he completely disappeared from sight below the viscous fluid. ‘And now we wait.’ Heska said, the slight ‘v’ still apparent at the beginning of her words. They stood watching the vat. The minutes ticked past, and then the surface of the blood erupted as the man below burst through the surface, spraying it everywhere. A single drop hit Heska’s perfect white cheek. She frowned, a lovely line between her brows, then reached up with the tip of one finger. She gently wiped the blood drop from her cheek, contemplated it then licked it off, with a delicate pink tongue. To Herrick it was unbearably erotic. He broke from his contemplation of her, to look back at the man gasping for breath in the vat of blood, hazel eyes open and staring wildly.

‘Hello John.’ he said.


	4. Who are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first conversation between Anders and Mitchell.

Anders stared at the man on the bed. He stared right back. 

‘Who are you?’ Anders asked.

‘No-one.’ He replied, his voice dull and emotionless. Anders shifted on the floor. Aside from the stiffness in his joints and the residual fuzziness in his head, he didn’t feel too bad. He managed to get into a sitting position, resting his back against the wall, one knee bent and the other leg stretched out in front of him. He gave the man a once over. He was tall, dark haired and dark eyed. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a black t-shirt, and was barefoot like he was. His hair was a mess of curls around a pale, but undeniably handsome face, thick dark eyebrows drawn down low. It gave him a fierce look. But he was the only person there who might have an explanation as to what the bloody hell had happened to him, so Anders tried again.

‘Where are we?’ he asked. The man huffed quietly. There was a twitch of the mouth, then he looked up at Anders, dead on. He could see the man’s eyes were not as dark as he’d first thought. But they held no light, no spark of life. That worried the crap out of him. How long had the man been there for him to lose hope like that. 

‘In hell.’ The man said, and then he started laughing. That was when Anders started to really freak out a little. It was devoid of everything a laugh should be, bordering on mania.  
There was a sudden sound as if the door was being unlocked, and the man stopped laughing as if turning off a switch. His entire demeanour changed, going from inactive to predatory in the blink of an eye. That was the only way Anders could describe it. He was up from the bed, body tense and alert, fists clenched and face hard.

Anders caught his tension, backing up as far from the door as possible. He watched as it opened. A bulky shaved head man entered, with a tray. He was also dressed entirely in black. He looked at both of them then gave the dark haired man a nod. The man backed up, climbing back onto the bed and squeezing into one corner where he crouched, a watchful look on his face. He lost none of the alertness, eyes narrowing as the man came into the room, and placed the tray near Anders on the floor, then looked towards the door and grunted. Another man, smaller than the other but still impressively built came in with a bundle of clothing in is arms. He did the same, placing it near Anders, who simply stared at them. The bigger of the two came closer and Anders had to physically stop himself from recoiling. But the man didn’t seem to want to hurt him. He gestured at Anders for his hand. Anders, still regarding him suspiciously, extended the arm that was shackled. The large man reached out, holding Anders’ wrist in a gentle grip, and unlocked the shackle with a key from his pocket. Once released, Anders pulled his hand back, massaging the wrist where the shackle had rubbed slightly.

The large man got up and went to the bed. The dark haired man glared at him, until the large man made a very stern gesture in Anders’ direction. Then it was as if all the wind had been let out of his sails, and he slumped in the corner. Then they two men left, shutting the door behind them. 

Anders suddenly realised that the entire operation had been done in silence, and frowned. As if reading his mind, the dark haired man spoke.

‘They can’t speak.’ He said, and now Anders could detect a definite accent. ‘Their tongues have been cut out. It’s a sign of loyalty, shows their masters that they can be trusted not to tell their secrets.’

‘Who would do that?’ Anders asked, horrified at the thought.

‘Mostly they do it themselves. At least that’s what I’ve been told.’ The man sighed. ‘You should eat, get changed.’ He eased himself down so he was sitting on the bed again. ‘There’s a bathroom through there.’ He jerked his head in the direction of a door in the back wall of the room. Anders wanted to ask him more questions, which had started flooding into his head, but the man’s expression had changed back to the blank face from earlier. 

He stood up, testing his legs gingerly. He was still a little unbalanced, and reached out to brace himself against the wall. However, he was obviously still feeling the effects of whatever he’d been drugged with (and there was now little doubt in his mind that that was what had happened to him) and he missed, stumbling forward. He was sure he was about to fall on his face, when a pair of strong arms caught him, holding him up. Anders blinked in surprise. The dark haired man had moved impossibly fast from where he’d been on the bed to standing next to him now, holding him up. So fast in fact that Anders had not actually been able to detect his movement. For a split second he looked into the man’s eyes, at such close proximity that he could see flecks of green and gold in the dark irises. But, more than that, he could see emotion – worry and compassion. It was such a startling contrast to what he had seen before. But then it was gone as quickly as it had been there, and the man straightened up, getting Anders on to his feet and stepping away from him as if he had some contagious disease he didn’t want to pass on. 

‘Sorry.’ he said, and Anders wondered what he was apologising for. Then the man bent down and picked up the bundle of clothing and held it out to him. Anders took it, taking care not to touch the hands that held the bundle.

‘Thank you.’ he said. The dark haired man shrugged and retreated to the bed once more. Anders went to the door, opened it and stepped inside. The bathroom behind was small and Spartan. It had the same concrete floor as the room, but the walls were tiled in white. There was a basin, toilet and shower cubicle. A shelf above the basin held basic toiletries, and there was a glass with two toothbrushes in it. A rail next to the basin on the wall held several white towels. It was as impersonal as a hotel bathroom. But something felt a little off. 

It was only after he’d stripped off his own clothing and had a shower that he realised what it was. He dried himself off, and dressed in the clean clothing. They’d given him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, the same as the other man wore, also in black. There was no underwear to go with it, or footwear. He dressed, and then completely out of habit looked for a mirror to check his appearance. That was when he realised there wasn’t one. A little bell rung in his head, but he had no idea what it was trying to tell him, other than the whole situation was fucking strange.

He went back out, and the man looked up at him. 

‘You should eat now.’ he said. Anders looked at the tray still lying on the floor where it had been put.

‘They didn’t bring you anything.’ The man gave a crooked humourless smile.

‘I don’t need to eat.’ he said. ‘But you do, so…’ he trailed off and looked meaningfully at the tray. Anders went and sat down next to the tray. Truthfully he hadn’t felt hungry when he woke up, but could now feel the tightness in his stomach as it suddenly demanded food. He peeled back the foil covering the tray and ate. It was simple, bread, cheese and the ubiquitous smoked meat that the Czechs were so fond of. There was plenty of it, and he didn’t quite finish it all. There was also a bottle of apple juice and another of water. The juice he downed, realising that he was probably feeling thirsty as a result of the drug. The water he left for later. His head ached and he reached up to rub at his temple.

‘My head’s killing me.’ he said, ‘What are my chances of aspirin?’


	5. The Scarlet Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrick makes a visit and then a choice.

Herrick entered through the highly polished wooden door. The air of the antechamber he had just been admitted to was as still as the air of a tomb. It smelt of incense and rose petals, a delicate sweet smell. The walls were frescoed with scenes that would have made patrons of the ancient arts weep at their beauty and yet also cower in terror at the scenes they depicted. Under his feet, plush carpet muffled every bit of sound his feet made. He paused, listening for the faint sound of voices. But even his heightened vampire hearing was unable to detect anything. Herrick took a seat in one of the dark wood chairs and waited. 

He did not know how long he sat there for. Time moved differently within the walls of this house, the house of the Scarlet Council. Here is swirled and collected in corners, so that one may feel that one spent merely a few moments, only to step outside and discover that days had passed. But finally he heard something, and felt the air move as the inner doors opened. 

The person they’d sent was a strange looking woman, her skin like polished ebony and a shock of silver hair that stood out from her head like a halo. She made no sound at all, even when she moved. She beckoned to Herrick and he stood, inclined his head to her and followed her into the inner chamber. Once inside she left him, leaving as silently as she had come.

The room was in darkness for the most part, save a pool of light from the magnificent stained glass cupola overhead. It illuminated the table below which was empty except for Martin. He was seated rather languidly in his chair, with a crystal glass at his elbow. There was a book in his hand. Herrick’s excellent sense of smell told him that the cover was made of human skin. 

‘Ah, William.’ Martin said. He didn’t look up from the book. Instead he made a discreet gesture at the chair opposite, ‘Do sit down.’ 

‘Thank you Martin.’ Herrick replied and took the chair. 

‘Drink?’ Martin asked. Herrick shook his head.

‘No thank you, I fed well before I came.’

‘Very well.’ Martin’s old fashioned tones always seemed so quaint to Herrick. Of course the fact that Martin was close to a thousand years old was the primary reason for his strange speech patterns. Herrick had never met anyone as old as the vampire before him, and yet Martin didn’t look a day over the forty years he had been when he died.  
There was a great deal Herrick had encountered since he had been reawakened. He had always moved in fairly closed circles in his capacity as the leader of his community. He was aware of the existence of the many other supernatural creatures that shared the night with him, but had seldom encountered many. To him spirits and werewolves were fairly common, but he had become aware of so much more since Martin had taken him under his wing. He had learned so much since then. 

He’d learned of the other classes of great demons. He’d discovered much about the Vampyr, his own clan. He’d met skin changers, sorcerers, more vampires like himself. And demons of every conceivable shape and description and quite a few who were out of it. He’d watched magic performed that he would have sworn blind was impossible when he was in Bristol, which seemed positively provincial by comparison to the great underworld courts of Europe. Oh, yes he’d seen some things that had turned his stomach, no mean feat for vampire.

‘How is our newest guest?’ Martin asked, dragging Herrick back from his reverie.

‘Well. He has taken the first ten feeds without complaint and grows stronger every day. He should recover in the next week.’ Herrick said. 

‘That is excellent news. Once he is able we must find the amulet without delay.’ Martin said, closing the book and placing it on the table. ‘You will send in the first donor once he has control of his faculties.’ When Herrick did not answer Martin gave him an enquiring look. ‘A problem William?’ Herrick sighed.

‘Once he is John Mitchell again, that may prove problematic. My progeny was always a bit tricky when it came to moral conundrums.’

‘He will need to feed. The urge will be overpowering. He will at best last a few days before the urge will take control and he will do as required.’ 

*********

The first few donors did not last long. Martin was correct, Herrick thought as he watched Mitchell pacing the floor of his room. He had tried to hold out, leaving it for days before finally breaking down and feeding in a frenzied manner. Then the predictable emotional roller coaster would begin, and that was almost as enjoyable for him as watching John feed. Heska took to watching with him, balanced on the arm of his chair. 

John had now retreated to his usual position, squeezed into the corner where the bed met the wall. He had his arms wrapped around himself as if cold. On the floor lay the body of the latest donor. He had been strong, and John had had quite a struggle on his hands, but he’d then succumbed as John bit down on the artery in his neck quickly enough. Herrick would send in the clean-up crew eventually, but he wanted to watch for a bit first. 

‘He’s getting stronger.’ Heska remarked. ‘It took five days for him to succumb this time.’

‘We’ll need another one.’ Herrick said, letting the tips of his fingers brush the soft skin of her thigh that showed between the black silk stocking top and her tight pencil skirt. ‘What do we have in the way of stocks?’ Heska shrugged.

‘They brought in two last night, businessmen from one of the clubs in the old quarter.’

‘Show me.’ Herrick said. 

**********

The men were being kept in a holding cell some way down from Jon’s room. They were both laid out unconscious on bare mattresses. Herrick inspected them both. He favoured the blond, a short well-built man who looked like he was in good health. The other was a little younger than he deemed safe, but the blond looked as if he was at least in his mid-thirties. 

‘We checked his phone.’ Heska said, ‘The last communication was three days ago from someone who we assume to be a female acquaintance. It was less than pleasant.’

‘That’s good.’ Herrick said. ‘What do we know about him?’ Heska folded her arms and regarded the blond man. 

‘His name is Anders Johnson. He is a New Zealander on business here in Prague according to the hotel staff and his passport.’ she said.

‘He sounds perfect.’ Herrick said, ‘Put him in tomorrow.’


	6. Introductions - The Hard Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first step is taken between the two captors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd so mistakes belong all to me.
> 
> These guys are in no way mine, more's the pity.

It took two days for Anders to lose it. He was astonished that it took that long actually. He’d never been the bravest of men, but had been alarmed by how calm he was being. He had a suspicion that the drug he’d been given had taken longer than expected to work its way out of his system. He was no longer shackled. The men had returned once he’d showered, changed and eaten and removed the chain and manacle from the wall and taken it away. A routine had developed, with them coming several times a day to release him, delivering his meals at the same time as well as fresh clothes for him and the man with him. His own clothes had disappeared the first day, taken while he slept. During these times he could shower and use the bathroom as he needed. It was creepy how they seemed to anticipate his needs, and he never needed to ask or call. 

His roommate, or rather cellmate would be more accurate, remained much the same as he had when Anders woke up. He was quiet and contemplative, not actively engaging Anders in conversation and seldom answering questions. But there were some very strange things about him. For one, Anders hadn’t seen him sleep or eat in the forty eight hours that he’d been there. The man had encouraged him to use the bed, while he retreated to a corner and squatted there, watching Anders intently. 

Although Anders wasn’t exactly sure what the correct duration of time was, but he was assuming that it had been that long because there had been two stretches of darkness, when the lights had simply been switched off, to indicate the passing of two days. Then there was the question of the mirror, and the unnaturally fast movement. And the way, when the man had caught and steadied him, his skin had felt as chilled as if he’d been sitting in the fridge.

That had set Anders to thinking. After all, he was more than aware of what he had been and what was out there. He remembered the giantess from Norway, and wondered that if she could exist, who’s to say that there weren’t other supernatural creatures running about. And there was a distinct idea forming in his mind. One to do with cold bodies, no mirrors and not needing to eat. It was not a possibility that he was happy contemplating, especially when he considered what he was doing in the room with such a creature.  
The stress was beginning to take its toll. A normally sociable person, Anders was twitchy beyond belief, exacerbated by the lack of conversation and answers. And he was bored too, beyond belief. He didn’t even know the name of the person he was basically living with. He had, through sheer bloody mindedness, refused to tell the man his own name. He’d recognised the accent though, and had now taken to thinking of the man simply as Irish. 

So two days had passed, and when he awoke on the morning of the third he was a mess. When the two men bought his breakfast he had lost it. He overturned the tray and started shouting. Demands for answers, for release and for someone to simply bloody speak. 

The two men had jumped back in almost fright, which was ridiculous since he was the prisoner. This infuriated him all the more, and his shouts turned to screams and ridiculous amounts of profanity. He had started pounding on the door at one point, hammering until his hands ached. All the while Irish squeezed into the corner of the bed and watched him. Anders was working up quite a rage when his voice stopped him in his tracks.

‘You’re going to hurt yourself.’ Irish said, ‘Please stop it. They will not come. They will not give you answers. And if you continue they will take you away or worse.’

‘So bloody what?’ he snarled, ‘I’ve been in this bloody room for two days without a single word on what the fuck is going on, or who the fuck you are. You haven’t said two fucking words to me, not even to tell me your sodding name! And Mumbles and Grumbles out there are incapable of speaking so I’m going to make enough fucking noise to irritate the shit out of someone who does fucking know enough that they’ll come down here and speak to me!’ Anders started to hit the door again, and was shocked to feel a gentle hand on his shoulder. It should have calmed him a little, that small amount of contact, but instead it made him turn around and lash out at Irish. The punch landed surprisingly well, and he felt a little surge of jubilation. It was quickly replaced by fear though when Irish snarled in an almost animal way, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him against the door, hard enough to knock the wind out of him. He was in Anders face, and Anders could only stare as Irish’s eyes turned solid black and his lips pulled back to reveal two elongated fangs extending from his upper gums. Just as quickly though, Irish shoved himself away from Anders, eyes changing back and fangs receding. There was a look of horrified shame on his face, and he shrank away from Anders, scuttling back onto the bed. 

Taken aback by the sudden changes he’d just seen, Anders leaned against the door. He was aware that his pulse was racing. However, the fear he felt was also tinged with something like fascination and he looked at Irish. Yes, of course. It made sense.

‘You’re a vampire.’ he said. Irish’s head shot up, astonishment clear on his face, which before had seemed made of stone. 

‘Yes.’ he replied. There was a beat of silence. ‘Why aren’t you screaming or freaking out or something?’

‘Because I used to be a god.’ Anders said. Irish cocked his head.

‘Excuse me?’ he said, in a tone that said he wasn’t sure what he’d just heard. Anders took a deep breath, then walked towards the bed. When he got to it he extended his hand, as if he’d just met Irish in a bar somewhere.

‘Hi.’ he said, ‘I’m Anders Johnson, former human vessel of the Norse god Bragi.’ Irish stared at the hand as if he had no idea what it was. Then his eyes lifted to Anders, meeting his gaze. Then, ever so slowly, he reached out and took Anders hand, shaking it. His skin was cool and smooth, like a marble statue under Anders’ fingers.

‘Hello Anders Johnson.’ he replied, ‘I’m John Mitchell and I’m a vampire.’


	7. Conversations in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Anders find out a little more about each other.

It had been four days and four nights so far. Anders and Mitchell sat in the dark and talked.

‘Garlic?’

‘No.’

‘Bats?’

‘That’s just stupid. It completely violates the laws of physics.’

‘And being undead doesn’t?' 

‘Shut up. Keep going.’

"Silver?’

'Deadly.'

‘Mirrors?’

‘No reflection.’

'Changing into fog?'

'I wish. Would have been really useful whenever I left my keys at home.'

‘Stakes?’ Silence. Anders frowned and lifted himself on to his elbows. The room was pitch black, so dark he couldn’t even see his hand in front of his face. He waited, but there was still no answer. ‘Mitchell?’

‘Those work.’

*************

That first introduction had been more than a little strange and for the next few hours they’d skirted around each other as best they could do in their confined circumstances. Then, much to Anders’ surprise, Mitchell had made the first tentative conversational overtures. 

‘I’ve never met a god before.’ he’d said, giving Anders a once over. ‘You don’t really look like one.’

‘Really?’ Anders had snapped, still edgy after their mutual revelations. ‘Met many gods have you?’

‘And you don’t sound like one either. Surely a god wouldn’t be hiding in the colonies.’ Mitchell had said. 

‘Sorry I don’t sound authentic enough.’ Sarcasm dripped from every word, although Anders had to confess he was starting to feel a lot better, the interaction making him less crazy. ‘Besides hiding in the colonies is what’s kept us hidden for so long and away from religious maniacs that would very much to wipe out all the old gods.’

‘Jesus, there’s more?’ Mitchel had moved to the edge of the bed. ‘Exactly how many are there?’

‘No idea, but if there’s us, and the Maori gods I think it’s a pretty good bet that there are others.’ Anders had said and shifted on the floor. ‘Are you the only vampire?’ Mitchell snorted.

‘Not by a long shot. Who do you think is holding you here?’ he had said.

‘But why? I mean I can guess why I’m here. I’ve practically got walking buffet written all over me.’ Mitchell’s face at that one was priceless, he looked like he wanted to fall through the floor. ‘But why would other vampires lock up a vampire?’

‘I don’t know. And you don’t have to worry, I’m trying not to drink until I need to.’

‘Not that comforting, sorry.’ Anders had said, ‘I’m presuming I’m not the first happy meal you’ve had delivered.’ The look on Mitchells face turned into one of guilt. ‘I thought as much.’

‘I can’t help what I am. And since they woke me up I’m really fucking hungry.’ he had snapped. 

‘What do you mean by they woke you up?’ Anders couldn’t help himself. Insatiable curiosity, just like the Elephant’s Child. That had earned him more beatings in his childhood than he liked to remember. Mitchell didn’t answer. He had got that faraway look on his face again. Then he lay back down on the bed, turned over and that was then end of the conversation.

************

The day had come and gone, following the new routine that had been set, and still Mitchell had not moved. Then Mitchell had got up from the bed. He had done this every night, or what Anders presumed was night even though he really couldn’t be sure. He got up and swapped places with Mitchell, climbing onto the bed and wrapping himself in the duvet. Mitchell retreated to the far corner and sat down, long legs stretched out in front of him. Then, like clockwork, the lights were switched off and they were plunged into darkness.  
He lay there a little while. He could hear himself breathing in the quiet, but Mitchell made almost no sound at all. That’s what started it really.

‘Do vampires breathe?’ There was silence, then a soft sound as if Mitchell was about to start talking, but was hesitating. Maybe he was debating whether or not to answer.

‘Yes and no.’ he replied.

‘What the hell is that supposed to mean?’

‘It means physiologically we don’t, but most of us do it from force of habit.’ Mitchell said. 

‘Oh.’ 

‘Do you have powers?’

‘What?’

‘You’re a god, so you should have powers. Do you?’

‘Former god, and yes I did. I could basically get any mortal to do what I wanted just by speaking to them.’

‘That must have been handy.’

‘Not really. I think it probably cause more shit than it solved.’

‘So why don’t you have it now.’

‘It was complicated. Basically my brother Axl became Odin when he turned twenty-one which meant he had to go on this ridiculous quest to find the Frigg..’ Mitchell interrupted him.

‘Who?’

‘Odin’s wife. Anyway we found her, hooray, and then the gods ascended to Asgard, and we lost our powers.’ Anders turned on his side towards where Mitchell was sitting, although he couldn’t see him.

‘That’s not a very interesting story.’

‘Thanks. Is yours better?’ Sarcastically.

‘No. I got bitten trying to save my company from a bunch of vampires.’ Mitchell said.

‘You were a soldier?’ Anders asked.

‘First World War.’

‘And you’re Irish right.

‘I was. You? I can’t quite place you other than the colonies.’

‘New Zealand.’

‘Oh.’ A pause. ‘That’s where they filmed Lord of The Rings, right?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I loved those films.’

*************

That started a new routine. He and Mitchell would talk once the lights went out. It was strangely relaxing. And then, because of that insatiable curiosity again, Anders had started asking questions. Which is why they were at this particular point. 

‘How do you know? That stakes work? Have you used on someone else.’

‘Yes, a few times. And I’ve had one used on me.’

‘Wouldn’t that have killed you though?’ Anders asked. Mitchell huffed a small laugh.

‘And now you see the issue I have with all this.’

‘So you were dead dead, not just undead?’

‘My best friend staked me through the heart. I turned into ash and blew away. Or landed in a heap. I’m not sure which. It was inside so probably the latter.’ he laughed suddenly. 'Christ I can just imagine George having to sweep me up.'

‘So, and you’ll pardon my French here, how the fuck are you undead again?’ 

‘I have no fucking idea, Anders. One minute I was God knows where and the next I’m back here.’ 

‘And you don’t know who did this?’

‘Oh, that I know.’ Mitchells tone made Anders’ blood run cold for a minute. He’d never heard so much hate put into words before. ‘And if I get out of here I’m going to annihilate the fucker. Again.’ Anders didn’t say anything in response. He was starting to worry a little. All right make that a lot. He remembered the lightning speed that Mitchell had moved with, the black eyes and sharp fangs.

‘So.’ He said, ‘It’s been four days. How long did the last guy make it?’ There was a noisy swallow from the corner.

‘I don’t think you want to know.’

‘I fucking do want to know. I’m basically sitting here, or lying here at least, waiting for you to get the munchies and then it is curtains.’ Anders was trying to keep the panicky note out of his voice, but not succeeding very well. 

‘He lasted for five days. That was how long I managed to control it.’ Mitchell said unhappily.

‘And then you ate him.’ He could swear he actually heard Mitchell wince at the words. 

‘Yes I did. But like I said, I’m trying to hold on as long as possible. I don’t want to kill you. I don’t want to kill anyone.’

‘So fucking don’t!’ Anders snapped.

‘It’s not that easy. It’s like being a junkie. If I don’t then I get sick.’ Mitchell’s voice was small. ‘The last time I managed to kick it for a couple of months but…’

‘But what?’ Anders asked.

‘But this time I have no willpower. Not like I used to. I’m already craving it. I can fucking hear your pulse across the room, and it’s driving me insane.’ Mitchell said, and Anders shivered involuntarily. 

‘So basically you’re saying that tomorrow sometime I can expect you to snap and kill me.’ he said.

‘That is about the long and short of it.’ Mitchell said, ‘If it’s worth anything I’m really fucking sorry.’

‘Fuck you, Mitchell.’ Anders said, mind now racing. ‘There has to be another way. You said it’s like being on drugs right?’

‘Yeah, but there really isn’t. I tried for a really long time, and I still wasn’t strong enough to kick it.’ 

‘Maybe you’re going about it the wrong way. Maybe instead of abstinence you should be doing maintenance.’ he suggested. There was quiet as if Mitchell was thinking about this.

‘I can’t. Once I start I can’t stop. I end up draining the person.’ he said. 

‘Fuck.’ Anders said. ‘Oh well if I’m going to die tomorrow, I may as well be well rested.’ He turned on his back. He knew he wouldn’t sleep but needed the quiet to think. He’d gotten out of tight situations before, this was just one more. ‘Night, Mitchell.

‘Night, Anders.’


	8. The Keepers Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to meet those on the other side of the circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prague is awesome. If you haven't gone you should. And the beer is killer bee :)

The two people made their way along the pavement that ran next to the southern bank of the Vtlava River. They were both dressed in jeans, boots and heavy military surplus parkas with the hoods pulled up. Only the difference in height distinguished the two. They were heading into one of the less tourist infested suburbs, Prague 4, and both were walking with a determined step, completely in synch with each other, arms and legs matching in tempo and rhythm. They crossed over the street, the taller figure reaching out with one hand to take the shorter figure's elbow. They reached the other side and started making their way up Libusina and then into Vnislavova. The road looped round, curving steeply up towards Vysehrad. They followed it, reaching the locked entrance gate. The shorter of the two waved a hand, there was an audible click and the gate swung open. They passed through, closing it behind them. 

The park was well treed and in darkness, and they were soon hidden by the shadows. They moved confidently, with no need to check their surroundings. It took about ten minutes to reach the cemetary. It was beautiful even without the light to appreciate the intricate headstones. Several tea lights in coloured glass jars were burning, lit by mourners who had vacated the park when it closed. The two figures stopped.

‘Which one? It was a man’s voice, with an American accent. The broad vowels marked him as a New Yorker. 

‘Let me see,’ The woman’s voice was English and cultured. They made a strange contrast to each other. She raised her hand again and this time a collection of little lights appeared, hovering just above her palm. They started circling, looking like nothing so much as a group of rather lazy fireflies. Then, as quick as blinking, they zipped off circling above graves until they finally came to stop above one. The couple moved to the grave. It was unprepossessing among the more garishly decorated ones, a simple black marble slab weathered by time and the elements. They looked down at it, reading the inscription.

‘Shall we?’ the man said. He held out his hand and the woman took it. They held their free hands over the graves and shortly it shimmered and disappeared, revealing a stone stair case leading down into the earth. They followed it down, and once they had disappeared the gravestone shimmered back into existence again. 

They walked down the stairs, footsteps echoing in the quiet. Under their feet and on the walls, dust swirled and cobwebs fluttered in the current of air as they passed. Then they reached the bottom. There was a heavy iron door, studded and barred. 

‘After you, babe.’ the man said. There was a flash of white teeth under the woman’s hood, and she reached out and knocked on the door. There was a wait of a few minutes, then the door opened and they entered a small room. It looked for all the world like the front room of a nightclub. There was a hatch in one wall, with a bored looking young woman. There was no-one else there which made it a bit of a mystery as to who opened the door. The couple threw their back their hoods and unzipped their parkas. They were well matched, compactly built and with a strange energy about them, the kind that would make strangers cross the street if they saw them coming. They were both fair skinned, the man brown haired and blue eyed and the woman red haired and brown eyed. The man reached over and helped the woman off with her parka with an ease that spoke of a long term relationship. He handed it to the cloak room girl, then did the same with his. Underneath, they were both wearing band t-shirts. They looked like average middle aged rockers.

‘Through there.’ The cloak room girl said. ‘They’re expecting you.’ The couple looked towards the brick wall she indicated. The man stepped forward placing a hand, palm flat, on it. His blue eyes glowed luminescent for a second and then he pushed. Slowly the outline of a door became visible, and then slowly swung inwards. He turned to the woman and offered her his hand. She smiled at him and took it. Together they stepped inside.

It looked like a bar. Not a trendy upmarket bar, but a home grown dive bar. There were some worn leather sofas lining the wall, covered in scratches and a few small rips. The bar was mostly a trestle table with a couple of galvanised tin baths full of water and bottles under the table. There was a dart board and a pool table and eighties rock blasting from speakers that looked like they came from the same decade that were hooked up on the walls. The floor was worryingly sticky.

The couple stood and looked at the collection of people, all who looked like they were refugees from different time periods. Then there was a squeal and a girl who couldn’t have been more than seventeen came running over. She had sparkling eyes that seemed to change colours as the light hit them and dark hair, a floppy broad brimmed felt hat lodged on her head and completely at odds with her jeans and t-shirt. 

‘You made it!’ she said, throwing herself into the woman’s arms. ‘I was worried you missed your flight.’ Another Englishwoman.

‘Hey Bee.’ The woman said, ‘Are you okay?’

‘Fine Gemma, we got here with no problems.’ Bee replied. She let go of Gemma and turned to the man and hugged him in turn. ‘Hi Kyle.’

‘Hey, sweet girl.’ he said smiling as he hugged her back. ‘We were a little worried.’

‘I’m fine, I had Niemh to look after me. You know how she is, part witch and part German Shepherd.’ Bee said. 

‘I heard that.’ A striking woman with thick strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes came up behind Bee, catching her around the waist and pulling her close. Her lilting voice spoke eloquently of South West Ireland. Like her girlfriend she was wearing a hat, only hers was a deerstalker. Kyle reached out and tugged the brim. 

‘You crazy kids.’ Niemh snorted.

‘We crazy kids have about two hundred years on you, Mr Parker.’ 

‘Fine.’ Kyle laughed, putting his hands up in surrender, ‘Now who do I have to bone to get a drink around here.’ Once they each had a beer in hand, the couple, accompanied by the two young women, made their rounds greeting people in turn. In all there were about thirty people present. The conversation was easy flowing and amiable. One would never suspect in a million years that they were soldiers preparing for war.


	9. Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, Duuuuun! No more needs to be said :) Except if you have a problem with blood, then maybe you should be elsewhere ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have left comments and kudos so far - they are greatly appreciated!

Mitchell awoke with a start. The lights were back on, although he didn’t really pay much attention to them. He wondered briefly what had startled him into consciousness and realised that Anders was sitting next to him. Close. Too close for his liking. The need was now a keen red edge in the back of his head, a constant whine in his ears like a mosquito circling. And Anders proximity was worrying. Instinctively he shifted away from him, putting a little distance between them to calm the whine which was now starting to turn into a low insistent growl. He could smell the blood rushing under Anders skin, hear the steady beat of his pulse.

He hated to admit it but he already knew that he was going to kill him, and probably fairly soon. He felt a little better than he had last time and could probably hold out for another day if needs be. But Anders’ fate was sealed. It was a pity. He was the first English speaking person they had put in with him. That was probably why Mitchell was also feeling so awful about what he was going to do. The others had been foreign. There was had been a Brazilian and two Spanish men, someone who he thought was Chinese but couldn’t be sure. Anders was the first one he’d really been able to communicate with. More than that he found that he liked him. If they’d met in a pub he’d have been happy to share a couple of drinks with him.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked, rubbing his eyes to clear them of sleep. He’d been sleeping less and less, but still felt tired regularly when he awoke. Anders took a deep sigh next to him.

‘I have a theory.’ he said. ‘I think you need to bite me.’

‘What? Absolutely not.’ Mitchell said, getting up and moving away from him. ‘I’m not doing that.’

‘You said that you have had trouble controlling it.’ Anders aid, also getting up. ‘And what you said last night is true. It is like an addiction. But the thing is, if you maintain the addiction you can control it. Kind of like a heroin addict on methadone.’

‘I also said that once I start feeding I can’t stop.’ Mitchel replied.

‘Yes, but that’s because you’re leaving it too late to do anything but. Maybe if you feed before you need to, it will work. Are you desperate yet? Honestly.’ Anders folded his arms and looked at him.

‘No. Not yet.’ Mitchell said, ‘I could probably make it through at least today and then tomorrow if I tried.’ Anders shrugged.

‘So we have nothing to lose then. I don’t particularly want to die, but I sure as fuck don’t want to be torn apart by an out of control vampire. If this works, I live. If it doesn’t then at least I’ve chosen how to go.’ He gave Mitchell a searching look. ‘You know I’m right, don’t you?’

‘Maybe.’ Mitchell said grudgingly. ‘But there’s still a really big chance I will kill you.’

‘Better than a hundred percent chance that you will.’ Anders said, ‘I’m willing to take those odds at this point. I don’t really have a choice. If I was still Bragi, I could have probably just changed your mind, but I can’t do that anymore. So I’m hoping this will be a solution to both our problems. You get to eat and I get to live.’ 

‘And then what? Mitchell asked, fighting against the burgeoning hope he felt inside him. It wouldn’t do to be hopeful. ‘Say I drink form you and you survive. Then what? I keep drinking from you? And for how long?’

‘As long as it takes to come up with a plan to get the fuck out of here.’ Anders said. ‘Now what do we have to do?’

‘Wait, what? You want to do this now.’ Mitchell backed up until he bumped against the bed.

‘If we don’t, I am probably going to be too fucking scared to. I’ve kind of been working myself up to do this all morning, or whatever fucking time it is. So yes, now would be a good time.’ Anders replied. The little sarcastic edge was back in his voice. It made Mitchell feel better for some reason. They stood looking at each other. The atmosphere was tense to say the least. But Anders never broke his gaze, blue eyes clear and steady. 

‘Oh fuck it.’ Mitchell said eventually, ‘What’s the worse that could fucking happen. Like you said, either I kill you like this or I don’t and we live to fight another day.’ 

‘That’s the spirit.’ Anders said, ‘Although I would appreciate it if we could now stop using the K word.’

‘Fine.’ Mitchell said. He stood there, at a loss as to what to do next. He’d never had a feed presented to him so easily. Except for Josie, but he couldn’t think about her. That would push him over the edge. ‘Get on the bed. That way if I take too much, you won’t fall over and hurt yourself.’ Anders obeyed, waling over and sitting on the edge. Mitchell hesitated then went to sit beside him. He couldn’t help it, he was already starting to get excited. The vampire part of him always did before a feeding. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. ‘You should probably take you shirt off, otherwise there’ll be blood all over it.’

‘Are you trying to tell me you’re a messy eater.’ Anders said. If his voice hadn’t been shaking so badly, Mitchell would have laughed outright. He looked at Anders directly, now in close enough proximity to really see the details of his face. They had never been this close to each other before for an extended period of time. Anders’ eyes were light blue, almost aquamarine and framed with dark gold lashes. They were quite beautiful, Mitchell found himself thinking, then quickly shut it off. He had to be completely detached from this. 

‘Just do it.’ he said, voice now sounding a little rough as the urge to bite grew. Anders heard the change in tone and reached backwards pulling the t-shirt over his head and off, putting it on the bed beside him. Mitchell reached round and grabbed it, chucking it in a corner.

‘Jesus, just how much blood are you planning on taking? Anders asked. He now sounded a lot more nervous than he had been. Mitchell didn’t reply. He was staring at the pulse point in Anders neck, just above the crook of the right shoulder where the carotid ran. That he knew would be best for a quick kill, but he didn’t want to kill. He traced the path with his eyes along the line of Anders shoulder. This was where the sub-clavian ran. It would be partially shielded by his clavicle and make it difficult for Mitchell to get a proper bite. That was much better. For a moment he stopped listening to the steady heartbeat that was now a little faster than it had been ‘Mitchell.’ Anders said, and he started. He looked back up and saw complete and utter vulnerability, and no small amount of fear on Anders’ face.

‘It’ll be alright.’ he said, and saw a little of the fear leave Anders’ face. ‘You ready?’ Anders nodded.

‘Do it.’ he said. 

**************

Anders watched Mitchell carefully. His hazel eyes were fixed on a point somewhere on his shoulder now. That made him feel a whole lot better than when Mitchell had been staring blatantly at his neck. Still, he really couldn’t believe what he was about to do. Out of choice no less. He must be out of his fucking mind. 

‘Mitchell.’ He said, and watched the vampire shake out of the weird trance he’d been in. he looked back up at Anders, and he saw that Mitchell’s eyes were still hazel.

‘It’ll be alright.’ He said, and Anders steeled himself. 'You ready?' Mitchell asked and he nodded.

‘Do it.’ he said. He felt Mitchell put his hands on his shoulders and pull him towards him. He knew then he’d made the right decision. The strength in the vampire’s arms showed him that he would never have even allowed him a fighting chance. Anders close his eyes, took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the bite. Instead what he felt was Mitchell’s breath ghosting over his shoulder, and a completely unexpected flash of arousal went through him. His eyes flew open and he was about to pull away when Mitchell struck. 

Anders had had injections before, some of them pretty big fuckers too, but nothing prepared him for this. The twin sparks of pain in his shoulder burned white hot, and the strange pressure Mitchell’s fangs exerted felt like he was being pierced right down to the bone. He gasped, and the hands on his shoulder tightened until Mitchells fingers were digging into him. Then, just as suddenly as he had been bitten, the fangs were gone and there was only the warmth of Mitchell’s mouth on his shoulder. The pain abated and Anders wondered if Mitchell had some sort of anaesthetic in his saliva like vampire bats did. But then Mitchel stared sucking on the wound and all logical thought went out the window.

Anders had spent the whole night convincing himself to do this. A great many words had flashed through his mind when he thought about Mitchell feeding from him, most of them negative. The word erotic hadn’t even had a show in. But it sure as fuck did now.


	10. Return Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herrick returns from meeting martin and discovers something odd has happened while he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos to those who left them.

Herrick got out the back seat of the car, straightened his coat and walked up the stairs to the house. The windows were dark for the most part, and the evening light was fading rapidly. The front door swung open as he approached, held by one of the Voiceless Men. He had taken a while to get used to them. He had been very suspicious of the kind of devotee that would willingly physically mutilate themselves, but that had been before he saw the kind of fear and idolatry that the Council inspired in those that served it. He was also very thankful that he fell under the jurisdiction of Martin, who was the leader of all the Vampires in the Czech Republic. Herrick was just one of many lieutenants that reported to him. And the only reason that Herrick was held in such a position of closeness to Martin was because of what he had been able to deliver to the council, namely his progeny – one John Mitchell. 

When he had been awakened, they had told him what his purpose was. He had been surprised until Martin had told him about the amulet. It was something the Council greatly coveted due to the enormous power it could exert over the Four they wanted to raise. It was really the only way to call them forth, and yet it could only be retrieved from where it was held by that rarest of creatures – a truly repentant vampire. He had discovered that the Council had been watching both him and Mitchell for a long time, much longer than he ever would have suspected. He had created Mitchell purely for convenience and to swell his ranks, but Mitchell had become a vampire through a noble act. His selfless sacrifice of his humanity for the men of his company had marked him out, although he’d never been aware of the fact. Martin had explained that was why he had struggled so much with the immorality of what he and Herrick had done for all those decades and how it was driving him mad, something Herrick had never really understood. He had retained not just his humanity, but his righteousness as well. And his death at the hands of his best friend, another selfless sacrifice to repent for his part in the Boxcar massacre, had sent shock waves through the Lamia and their strange ability to track the fates of men and immortals alike. Martin had told him that they had been in the process of making plans to take Mitchell, but he had inadvertently pre-empted them by having George stake him. And that had led the council to raising Herrick and Mitchell in turn. As his progeny Herrick would be responsible for looking after Mitchell and controlling him until such time as the Council was ready to use him. 

He entered the hall, taking in the magnificent grey marble staircase with its beautifully made wrought iron balustrade. The muted plaster finish of the walls was elegant and stark. He’d never been in such a magnificent building before, or called it home. His world as a man and a vampire had never coincided with the upper classes. And yet now he lived here, had unlimited money to spend on all the luxuries he wished for and slept alongside a woman of such magnificence he could scarcely believe his luck. It was the life he’d always wanted for himself when he was alive and then when he became a vampire. He’d wanted to share it with Mitchell, and Mitchell’s eventual rejection of both him and his vampire nature had cut him to the quick. He’d always had such great potential but had been too weak and blind to see it.

He removed his coat and gloves handing them off to one of the Voiceless men, then fairly ran up the stairs to the first floor, where his sleeping quarters were. He had had a good day with martin who was pleased with Mitchell’s progress. The staircase ended and a long corridor stretched the length of the house in both directions. The rooms he shared with Heska were at the back, facing away from the rising sun. He walked down the corridor until he reached the grand pair of mahogany doors that heralded the entrance to his suite of rooms. He opened them, shoving them open with a grand gesture that he’d never tire of repeating. The first room was a sitting room, with doors the led into a study on the one side and the bedroom on the other. Even as he took his first step inside, the rich coppery tang of blood assaulted his nose, and his eyes shifted and fangs extended. Heska was feeding. 

She was sprawled on the bed, fangs embedded in the throat of a young blond woman who had already stopped twitching. The snowy white bed linen was awash in blood and Herrick felt his chest contract with excitement. Heska feeding in their bed usually foreshadowed them fucking in the blood and gore afterwards. Heska noticed him and raised her head slightly, still not releasing the girl as she drank. Her black eyes stared at him, soulless and flat. She had the deadest eyes he had ever encountered in a vampire, like the eyes of a shark. Herrick did not disturb her. Instead he simply took a gilt chair from where it stood against a wall and dragged t in front of the bed so that he could watch her. Then he sat down.

She took her time, draining every last drop from the girl until her corpse was as pale as the sheets had once been. Heska finally released her and sat up. Blood stained her mouth and chin and dripped down into the exquisite silk camisole she wore. She gave Herrick a smile and reclined back on the bed. Herrick knew that was her signal, and stood up. He began to undress, making small talk as if they were a suburban couple having a tv dinner.

‘I trust you had a good day my sweet?’ he asked, carefully laying aside his shirt over the back of her chair.

‘It was most interesting.’ she replied, idly licking the fingers of one hand. ‘Your meeting with Martin?’

‘It was very productive.’ he replied, now undoing his belt and taking off his trousers. ‘All in all it has been fine. I am looking forward to the evening’s entertainment.’ He came to the edge of the bed, dipping his forefinger in a pool of collected blood and licking it off.

‘You may be disappointed on the front.’ Heska said, stretching, ‘He has already fed.’

‘Damn.’ Herrick said. Watching Mitchell feed was one of the things he’d always enjoyed most, and now that he had no control over his urges he had a tendency to rip people apart. It excited Herrick so much, that it was usually a precursor to further carnal activities.

‘That was why my day was so interesting.’ Heska said, eyes shifting back to blue, sparkling with mischief. He clearly knew something that Herrick would find of interest.

‘Because you got to watch my progeny kill another worthless tourist?’ he asked, crawling over the bed linen, blood smearing his knees and hands. 

‘No. Because he did not kill him.’ she said, and that brought him up sharply. He sat back on his heels.

‘What?’ he asked, his voice like ice. Heska tilted her head, and smiled showing bloodstained teeth.

‘The man offered himself to him, and he drank. I thought he was surely going to kill him, but then he just…stopped.’ she said. Herrick’s look of disbelief made her giggle. ‘If you don’t believe me go see for yourself.’


	11. Intervention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Mitchell drank from Anders.

Anders awoke with what felt like the most god awful hangover he’d ever had, and he’d had plenty. The first thing he noticed was how weirdly light headed he felt, followed by the pounding in his head and curls of nausea in his stomach. He tried to move but his whole body felt weighed down. His mouth was incredibly dry and he thought he would probably have sold his soul at that moment for a glass of water. He tried to swallow, and it felt like someone had shoved razor blades down his throat. Then he felt a hand pushed underneath his head supporting him as it was lifted and the touch of a bottle neck against his lips. Then the blissful feeling of cold water in his mouth. He swallowed it, only a small sip but it felt like heaven. He was fed another and another until he was able to drink without pain. Then it was taken away. He tried to protest to open his eyes and ask what was happening, when the voice spoke.

‘Take it easy. You’ll choke if you try to drink too fast. I need you to open your eyes as well Anders. Can you do that for me?’ the voice asked, soft and lilting.

_Mitchell._

Anders focused all his strength and opened his eyes, and just as soon wished he hadn’t. he managed to raise a hand to block out the light, and that was better. There was a face hovering over him but it was fuzzy.

‘I need to get you up.’ Mitchell said, and his head was lowered just as gently as it had been lifted. Then there was the feeling of being taken under the arms and hauled into a sitting position. He could feel the cold stone wall behind his back. The face came into view again and this time it was clearer. He could see enough to note the look of worry on Mitchell’s face. Then he had an epiphany.

‘I’m still alive.’ he said, and his voice was harsh and croaky. But still it was his voice.

‘Yes you are.’ Mitchell replied, smiling at him. Anders blinked. He hadn’t seen Mitchell smile since he’d woken up in the cell. Not a true smile like the one he was getting now. A little part of him whispered that it was a very attractive smile, but he shushed it. ‘That is a story in itself.’ Anders wondered what he meant, but decided he would ask later. He reached up, almost in slow motion he was so tired, and his fingers brushed a rough patch of gauze on his still bare shoulder. ‘They gave me stuff to fix you up.’ Mitchell said, gently taking his hand away from the wound. ‘I wouldn’t let them touch you.’ There was a strange tone in his voice. It sounded almost protective. Anders took a deep breath and focused. Mitchell’s face suddenly came into sharp relief.

‘You stopped.’ he said. ‘You stopped yourself from killing me.’

‘Not exactly. ‘ said Mitchell. ‘Let’s just say there was some divine intervention.

************

Anders was dying. Mitchell could feel it. He could feel the blood flow slowing as he drank, hear the once strong steady heartbeat starting to flutter and weaken. The worst thing was that he couldn’t stop. Anders tasted so good, and he was so weak. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes now and Anders would fall lifeless from his hands, another death on his already overburdened conscience. Then it came, so soft a whisper that he was sure he had imagined it.

**_Stop._ **

It took him by complete surprise. He actually hesitated a moment, then the red seeped back into his vision and he continued to feed.

**_STOP._ **

This time it was loud enough to cause pain. Sharp agonising pain, like a stake through the chest. Only this was in his head. It hit him so hard his head was thrown back, breaking the hold he had on Anders and knocking him to the floor. Just as he was recovering it came again.

_**HE IS MINE.** _

The voice boomed as loud as a brass clock bell in his head. Mitchell clutched at his head and screamed at the pain of a consciousness far bigger than his own invading his mind. He scrambled away from Anders who was now sprawled unconscious on the bed.

‘Who are you?’ Mitchell hissed through gritted teeth.

_**I AM ONE OF THE OLD ONES. I AM ODIN.** _

That nearly knocked Mitchell flat on his back. As nice as it had been to have someone who seemed quite blase about the fact that he was a vampire, Mitchell had harboured a secret suspicion that Anders was not all there, especially with the god talk. But there was no denying that the voice in his head was very real.

_**THIS MAN WAS THE VESSEL OF MY SON. HE IS UNDER MY PROTECTION NIGHTWALKER.** _

Mitchell frowned, looking over at Anders.

‘Bragi.’ he whispered. The voice answered.

_**YES. HE IS NOT TO BE HARMED.** _

‘I’m sorry.’ Mitchell said, ‘He wanted me to bite him.’

_**HE CAN BE FOOLISH THIS ONE. HIS HEART IS GOOD AND YET HIS THOUGHTS ARE SOMETIMES MISGUIDED. HE NEEDS PROTECTION FROM HIMSELF AS WELL AS OTHERS. YOU, NIGHTWALKER, WILL GIVE HIM THAT PROTECTION AND IN RETURN WE WILL GIVE HIM BACK THAT WHICH WILL ALLOW YOU TO FEED FROM HIM IN SAFETY. IS THIS AGREEABLE TO YOU?** _

‘What? Why?’ Mitchell stammered, ‘I can barely protect myself. What makes you think I will be able to protect him?’ This time when the voice spoke he was convinced he could hear the distinct sound of amusement.

_**DO YOU KNOW OF THE NORNS, NIGHTWALKER?** _

‘No.’ Mitchell replied.

_**THEY HAVE WOVEN YOUR FATE. IT CANNOT BE ALTERED, NOT EVEN BY DEATH.** _

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Mitchell asked. The voice chuckled in deep sonorous tones.

_**IT MEANS I’M GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF ENJOYMENT WATCHING WHAT UNFOLDS.** _

Then it was gone.

**********

‘Fucking Odin.’ Anders said. He was still propped up in the corner, but Mitchell was very pleased to see that his colour was looking much better than it had. ‘I always knew he was an arsehole.’

‘Arsehole or not, he stopped me from killing you. You should be thankful.’ Mitchell said.

‘Bollocks to that.’ Anders said. He was holding a plastic bottle of orange juice and sipping from it intermittently. It had been left along with food and water by one of the men. ‘I think the prick has too much fun fucking with us. And what was all that shit about you protecting me in exchange for feeding from me? Like I’m a fucking Happy Meal.’ Mitchell ducked his head and avoided Anders’ eyes. He didn’t want to mention the fate thing, at least not yet.

‘It makes sense. And it’s not like you didn’t suggest it first.’ he countered.

‘Maybe,’ Anders said, ‘but I’m a lot more comfortable with my ideas than I am with his. I swear it’s enough to make you become a fucking atheist.’


	12. Meeting the Python

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Gemma meet the Python who gives them some interesting information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Python was the world serpent of Greek Mythology. He could foretell the future and spoke through an oracle that resided at Delphi in Greece.

The Parkers left their hotel and headed towards the tram stop that would take them into the old part of the city. They were headed for the National Museum, a truly impressive building at the head of Vinohradska. They were dressed in the same way as before, and looked for all the world like nothing more than middle aged tourists who had maybe not quite grown up, if their t-shirt logos were anything to go by. They caught the tram, leaning into each other for support as it moved off, Kyle’s arm around Gemma’s waist.

The meeting the previous night had been a good one, but also one tinged with nostalgia, not all of it due to pleasant events. They had lost many of their number in the last year as things with the Council had escalated. Kyle and Gemma, who were normally based in London, had been at the sharp end of things for a good few months now. It meant living out of a suitcase and travelling almost constantly to stay ahead of the Council. They no longer had a home or even a place that they could call any kind of base after it had been discovered and burnt to the ground by the Council.

Kyle knew that Gemma wasn’t particularly bothered by this. She had been somewhat of a nomad since she was born in 1924, the daughter of a travelling theatre company. She had manifested as a witch quite early, and had been taken by the Keepers after they’d identified her particular abilities. They had met in New York in the mid-sixties, when he’d only been twenty years old. She had stolen his heart from the very first time he’d seen her on a subway platform fighting off three vampires with a ferocity that was intoxicating to see. He had been born a child of witches, so had been trained to fight from an early age, and he’d aided her until the vampires were nothing but ash blowing in the wind of a passing train. She had gone home with him that night. Two nights later they fucked for the first time, and were still fighting together and fucking fifty years later. There had been an incidental marriage ceremony sometimes in the eighties but that had largely been for property inheritance. 

He and Gemma were a bonded couple, like most witches. For most there was only one Other that they could be paired with, someone whose magic was so perfectly in synch with their own that there would be no-one else for them as long as they lived. They would complete each other in every conceivable way and the heights of happiness they could achieve were boundless. But there were terrible disadvantages too. A witch whose Other died or was killed did not live long afterwards, and all witches lived in utter fear of this. Bee and Niemh were another pair of Others, although their bond was even stronger as they were both just over two centuries old. They had been together so long they had become telepathically connected. This was to Kyle’s mind even worse. Every bit of pain that one felt, the other would suffer as well. And he’d had unfortunate first-hand experience of seeing what happened to a telepathically connected witch whose Other had been captured by the Council. It had been enough to recruit him and Gemma to the Keeper’s cause when he was barely out of college. 

He looked at his wife, smiling at the red-gold hair, brown eyes and multitude of freckles that dotted creamy skin. He knew her features as intimately as he knew she knew his. She wore their wedding rings on a leather thong around her neck, hers inside his. They had taken them off for practical as well as preventative reasons. She caught him looking at her and leaned up, giving him a light kiss which made him smile. The tram shuddered to a stop.

‘This is us.’ she said and they got off the tram and walked the short distance to the museum. 

Inside the museum it was quiet and the air was cool. They climbed the stone staircase that ran up one side of the gallery above. They went through the gallery to the rear with its rows and rows of glass topped cases full of specimens, until they reached a tiny room at the back. It was lined with glass fronted wooden cabinets containing human remains. Bones and articulated skeletons showing the human body in all its strangeness. In the corner of the room, on a foldable chair sat a museum guard, a wizened little man. He looked at them, curiosity on his face. Kyle and Gemma approached, both extending their wrists. The guard took Gemma’s wrist first and licked the inside in one sure movement. His pupils dilated noticeably, but vertically like those of a cat. He nodded to Gemma without a word, then took Kyle’s wrist and repeated the procedure. He got up, shuffling slowly to the cabinet immediately adjacent to the right of his chair and knocked three times on the glass door. The whole cabinet started to vibrate and then receded into the wall, revealing a staircase leading from the recess down into a passage below. 

At the bottom there was another corridor running the length of the building. It was lit by beautifully moulded bronze lights in the shape of serpents. They followed it counting off the doors that dotted the inner wall. Finally they came to the one they wanted. Kyle knocked and there was the sound of footsteps inside. They reached the other side and the door opened. It was Bee. She was wearing a top hat. 

‘Oh good you’re here.’ she said ushering them in. ‘He arrived about an hour ago. They sent him in cargo so no-one would be any the wiser.’ She led them into a room which was luxuriously furnished. Against the far wall was a magnificent carved wood day bed, heaped with pillows. On either side stood two bronze braziers smouldering with incense that filled the air with the scent of pine. On it reclined an exquisitely beautiful woman. Her ebony skin glowed like polished wood, and her short black hair was threaded with gems which caught the light. She wore only a loose shift of transluscent white linen, and at her wrists were two heavy and ornate gold cuffs. They gleamed in the light, but that was nothing compared to the gold sheen of the scales of the magnificent python that was coiled around her slender body, his head resting on her shoulder. His brilliant emerald eyes watched Gemma and Kyle as they approached. He flicked his forked tongue against the woman’s cheek. 

‘These are the two, my lord.’ Bee said. The snake hissed and the priestess turned eyes that were the same brilliant shade of green on them.

‘The warriors.’ she said, and they could clearly hear another voice overlying hers. It was an ancient voice, sibilant and dry as desert sand. Gemma and Kyle inclined their heads.

‘My lord Python.’ Gemma said. ‘We have come to seek your counsel.’

‘You will be seeking the repentant?’

‘We will.’ Kyle said. ‘We know that he has been resurrected. Bee has read the portents.’

‘He has.’ The priestess said, ‘He is being held by the Council. We have told the young one here where he is.’ 

‘There is more though.’ Gemma said, and the snake hissed assent.

‘We have had word from the other side that there is another that must be retrieved when you go for the repentant. He will be of equal importance.’ Gemma and Kyle shared a look.

‘Another.’ Kyle said, ‘Who?’ 

‘His gods are those of the Northmen. It was Odin who alerted me to this new turn of events. ’ the Python intoned through the priestess. ‘Without him, there will be no success in your endeavours.’

‘He is a witch?’ Gemma asked and the snake slowly shook his head.

‘No, but he is between this world and the other. He will be needed, and you will have to help him.’ They looked at Bee who shrugged.

‘Don’t ask me. Nothing has come up in all the readings I’ve done. This was the first I’d heard about it. That’s why I called you and told you to get your arses over here as soon as possible.’

‘He will be akin to a god.’ The Python said. ‘But at present he has not reached his full potential. He will need magic to do that.’

‘Great.’ Kyle said, ‘So you’re telling us not only do we have to break into a safe house belonging to the Scarlet Council to rescue a repentant vampire, now we also have to pick up a demi-god on the way?’

‘Exactly.’ The Python replied. There was a sudden crinkle. They all swung round to see Bee pulling a cereal bar out of her top hat. 

‘Sorry.’ she said. ‘I kind of skipped breakfast.’ Kyle and Gemma turned back to the Python. 

‘Can you give us anything else?’ Gemma asked. The Python was silent for a moment.

‘Yes.’ he said, and there was distinctly amused note in its voice. ‘Odin says they will be lovers.’


	13. The Rosetta Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders discovers just what Odin meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thank you for all the great comments and kudos.
> 
> If you are new to the party welcome. I am on tumblr if you want to come chat. User name is the same :)
> 
> I do not own these characters or make a single red cent from this. The satisfaction, however, is priceless.

Anders didn’t feel very different the day after Mitchell had fed from him. Odin’s cryptic message had apparently not elaborated on just what he would be getting back. He still felt like shit, and Mitchell was being very nice about things. He had left Anders to sleep for hours, and even when he had awoken had refused to take the bed and stayed seated in the corner. Anders lay on his side and watched him. He had his head tilted back against the wall, seemingly asleep. It allowed Anders to look at him all he wanted. He felt the not entirely unwelcome pull of attraction again as he surveyed the finely drawn features, the thick curly hair and dark stubble. Mitchell was certainly something to look at, but Anders had had a good couple of decades to stifle the feelings that had made his father, and then Mike, so angry that it had resulted in bruises that lasted for days. He’d hidden them deep down, so far that he hadn’t felt an attraction to man in years.

It had been a lot easier once Bragi had taken up residence in his mind and body. Bragi was determinedly heterosexual, his only interest lying in women. It had taken the responsibility away from Anders, although he’d still fucked his way through half the female population of Auckland to remove the stain that he felt was on his soul. Johan, and Mike after him, had always been disgusted by what he was and Anders had never told his younger brothers about the fact that he was attracted to both men and women. Now, lying there and looking at Mitchell, Anders knew that Bragi had left and taken that restraint with him. He couldn’t remember much of the feeding, but he remembered the feeling he’d had at the touch of Mitchell’s breath on his skin. It was enough to make him very glad that he’d been distracted by almost dying.

There was something though. It felt a little like when Bragi had lived inside him, but it wasn’t. For one thing Bragi was nowhere to be found. He definitely wasn’t back. And still there was a strange little itch, and it made him wish he could open his head and have a good old rummage around in his brain. A sudden noise caught his attention. Mitchell was talking softly in his sleep, voice almost inaudible and definitely not speaking English. Anders assumed that he must be speaking Gaelic. He focused a little more and could make out words, although he didn’t understand them.

At least at first. Then suddenly it was like a direct translator page had opened in his brain, because even though Anders knew Mitchell had not switched to English, he knew what he was saying. He was so surprised by this that he completely missed what Mitchell was talking about. He caught only a few words, namely ‘blood’, ‘help’ and ‘death’. On second thought, he was very glad he missed most of it. It didn’t sound like the happiest of conversations.

Anders got up and approached the sleeping vampire. In hindsight this was probably not the brightest thing to do, but he wanted to wake him up and stop the weird language exchange going on in his head. He got to Mitchell and crouched down next to him.

‘Mitchell.’ he hissed. There was no response. ‘Hey.’ he tried again. Still nothing. Then he placed a hand on Mitchell’s arm and all hell broke loose. Mitchell’s eyes flew open, black and shiny, and he launched himself at Anders bearing him to the ground with one pounce. Anders had the wind knocked out of him, leaving him gasping for breath. He felt Mitchell pin him down, sitting astride him with his hands holding his wrists to the floor. Mitchell growled at him, a low animal sound. Anders was, to be completely honest, absolutely terrified. Mitchell leaned forward and snarled at him, white fangs extended.

‘Mitchell.’ Anders said, aware that his voice was shaking with fear. ‘Come on buddy, snap out of it.’ The growling intensified and Mitchell bent his head, breathing in Anders’ smell like a big cat scenting prey. Anders tried again. ‘Please Mitchell. You’re dreaming. You have to wake up.’ He could feel Mitchell’s breath on his face, hot and smelling of the blood he had drunk from Anders. This time there was no arousal. Instead he was about to scream for help when the itch in his head blossomed into something else. Working purely on instinct he let it overtake him and spoke.

‘ **Mitchell! Stop this! Now!** ’

The reaction was instantaneous. Mitchell flew off him, like a scalded cat. He retreated to the bed, hissing and spitting at Anders, who could now pick himself up off the floor. He walked to the edge of the bed and looked down at the vampire.

‘ **Calm down, Mitchell.** ’ he said, and watched as he started to relax, the black slowly blinking back to hazel and the fangs retracting. When he was able to see that Mitchell was completely in control of himself, Anders let the feeling in his head go. Curious about what had just happened, he felt it recede and decided to do a little experiment. He focused a little and felt the quicksilver line in his mind tighten once again.

‘ **Mitchell, I want you to hit yourself in the face.** ’ he said, and was extremely satisfied to see Mitchell obediently raise his hand and give himself a resounding smack across the face. It seemed to completely wake him from his trance and he glared at Anders.

‘Fan-fucking-tastic.’ Anders breathed, as the significance of what had just happened hit him. A bemused Mitchell rubbed his cheek, still frowning in a way that signalled a very unhappy vampire.

‘What the fuck was that for?’ he asked.

‘You were having a bad dream and tried to eat me.’ Anders answered.

‘Then why are you looking so fucking happy?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Because I’m back, baby.’ Anders said. He couldn’t stop smiling. This was the best case scenario, having his powers without Bragi interfering with his every thought. Although this was a little different. He’d never been able to do the Rosetta Stone thing before. No siree, Anders Johnson had been a one language man, not even so much as being able to order a beer in another language. Or a happy ending come to think of it. Oh yes, this was going to be very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Anders has his Braginess back :) And a few other things as well.


	14. Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new proposition has the boys in a quandary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had some incredibly cool comments on the last two chapters. Thank you all very much :)

Herrick sat watching the scenario play out in the cell. He had more or less been watching the exchanges between Mitchell and the man in the cell with him constantly since Heska had given him her of news regarding the feeding. He was gravely concerned. Although the facility they had allowed for visuals, it did not allow him to hear what they were saying. He watched as the man approached Mitchell, who had leapt on him ferociously and for a split second Herrick had rejoiced to see a hint of Big Bad John making a reappearance.

Then something had happened. Just as it appeared that Mitchell was about to finish the food, he jumped off him as if the man had thrown holy water in his face. Then something even stranger had happened. The man had gotten up and approached the bed where Mitchell was cowering like a dog in the corner. Then Mitchell had hit himself in the face. 

Now they were both sitting on the bed talking. Once more Herrick cursed the fact that he could not hear what they were saying. He looked at the floating lights that crafted themselves into the image projected from the device that was on the low table in his study. They were becoming spotty and irregular. That was the other problem with this particular device, something that Heska has discovered in her work for the SS in her capacity as an occult specialist. That of course had been while she was still human. Or as human as Heska had ever been. It needed to be powered by something, and that something which was currently lying in the metal bowl at the heart of the device was subject to decay and eventual uselessness. He took a look at the two yellowish white orbs in the bowl. They had belonged to a young seer from one of the lower orders, not anyone of great importance. A few decades ago they would have been a witch’s eyes, but beggars could not be choosers.

The image flickered again, and then disappeared completely. Herrick glared at the offending device then stormed through to the sitting room. He was in a rage of indecision. He didn’t want to go downstairs and confront Mitchell. Other than that first day when John had awoken and nearly thrown himself physically out of the vat in an attempt to kill Herrick, he had not seen or communicated with him. That had been Martin’s direct instruction and nobody went against Martin’s instructions if they valued their skins. Eventually he decided to go out. He felt an overwhelming urge for take away. 

*********

In the cell, Anders was trying out his cool new power. 

‘Say something else.’ he said. Mitchell sighed. ‘Come on. You owe me for almost eating me twice.’

‘Fine. How’s this.’ He rattled something off in Gaelic and Anders beamed at him.

‘This is epic. And no, I won’t. Jesus, the fucking mouth on you.’ Mitchell gave him the finger. ‘And I think you are failing to appreciate the potential of this. The next time one of the three monkeys comes in here I just Bragi them into letting us go. Easy peasy.’ Mitchell frowned.

‘It couldn’t possibly be that easy.’ he said. ‘They use those guys specifically because they’re invulnerable. I tried fighting my way out a couple of weeks back. They kicked my arse. I’m pretty sure they’re probably invulnerable to this weird god shit you’ve suddenly got going on.’

*********

Most depressingly, Mitchell was right. When they came to leave his meal, the quiet guys showed no response at all to Anders. It was then that they realised they not only couldn’t speak but probably couldn’t hear either, a thought that had bizarrely never occurred to either of them before. 

‘Hmmm.’ Anders said, ‘That wasn’t what I had planned.’ He broke his sandwich in half and offered it to Mitchell, mostly out of force of habit. Mitchell regarded it and then took it. He bit into it hesitantly, looked pleasantly surprised and then polished it off

‘This is the first human food I’ve had since I woke up.’ he mused looking at Anders. ‘It’s weird because even the smell of it turned my stomach and I just left it the first few times they tried to feed me. After that they didn’t bother and all I needed was the blood.’ 

‘So why start now?’ Anders asked. Mitchell shrugged.

‘I think it’s you.’ he said. ‘Since I fed from you, the food hasn’t smelt bad, in fact that is probably the best fucking sandwich I’ve ever eaten.’ 

‘Really?’ Anders said, ‘Strange. Speaking of though, when’s the next feeding?’

‘Not for a few days at least.’ Mitchell replied, ‘I’m feeling really good right now. The noise in my head is completely quiet.’ He yawned. ‘I think I’ll actually be able to sleep properly.’ 

‘So sleep.’ Anders said, getting up. He was surprised when Mitchell caught him by the wrist.

‘You don’t have to give me the bed, you know. We could probably both fit. Top to tail?’ He dropped his hand when he realised he was still holding on to Anders. 

‘You didn’t want to before.’ Anders said, frowning at him. 

‘No. I couldn’t be sure that I wouldn’t freak out like I did earlier. But now it’s not going to be a problem, is it? Besides, it’s cold on the floor.’ This last was said in an offhand voice but Anders felt a twinge as he recognised the same tone that he’d used every time he’d wanted something as a child but knew he had no hope of getting. It got to him in a way that nothing else had in what felt like forever. 

‘Sure.’ he said, ‘We can do that.’ 

***********

So when the lights went out they ended up on the same bed, lying opposite to each other. Anders had the top end and the pillow and Mitchell was facing the other way. Unfortunately, with Anders being on the short side, it meant that Mitchell almost kneed him in the face. And if they turned the other way, he kicked Mitchell in the back of the head. After a period of interminable shifting and wriggling to get comfortable, Anders eventually ran out of patience.

‘For fuck’s sake.’ he said, sitting up in the dark. ‘This is fucking ridiculous. Come here.’ 

‘What?’ Anders could have sworn that he heard a slight panicky note in Mitchell’s voice.

‘We can’t fucking sleep like this. One of us is going to accidentally decapitate the other one. Now shut the fuck up and get your undead arse up here.’ There was silence. ‘Mitchell. Don’t make me use the voice.’

‘You wouldn’t.’ The tone was sullen.

‘I fucking would. Don’t push me.’ Anders replied. There was a huge sigh from the end of the bed and then Mitchell sat up. Anders backed up until he could feel his back press against the wall. Mitchell lay down next to him. It was a bit of a tight fit, but Anders felt strangely comfortable. ‘See, not so bad.’ he said, then closed his eyes and desperately tried to go to sleep, ignoring the sudden urge he had to put his arms around the vampire and cuddle him.

*********

Next to Anders, Mitchell was in a quandary. He was feeling something other than just gratitude at being next to something warm. He actually felt the cold quite badly, especially in his previously injured hands. And Anders was so incredibly warm next to him. That wasn’t all though. Mitchell had started to notice that he smelt really good too. It wasn’t anything artificial, they only had soap at their disposal in the bathroom. It was his skin, the blood that ran underneath it, his thick blonde hair. It was everything, and it was starting to have a very strange effect on him. He wriggled into position, trying to keep a decent amount of space between them.

‘Night, Anders.’ he said.

‘Night, Mitchell.’


	15. Ian, the Grand High Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of the Keepers is revealed. And he has a sweet tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See any similarities with someone we know? ;)

The Grand High Mage, or Ian as he was known to his tailor, florist and hairdresser and Keepers, adjusted his trilby and stepped out from his front door into the sunshine. He was en route to Liberty to pick up a new box of rose and violet creams and do a little retail therapy. These two thing were without doubt his greatest weaknesses. It was quite amusing to his Keepers that the Grand High Mage had a sweet tooth and a penchant for shopping, but so what. There had been precious little of both in the fourteenth century when he’d been born, and for quite a few centuries afterwards, so he was more than happy to indulge himself these days.

He took a cab, as he preferred to ride in solitude. He’d been fond of the tube when he was younger, especially when it had first opened and been such a novelty, but now he found the crowds annoying. Back in the early days there had been no kerfuffle with ticket barriers and tourists who couldn’t operate them correctly. There had also been the wonderful smell of coal driven engines and the charming puffing of the train. He found the modern electric hums around him most off putting some days.

Liberty, however, was still wonderful, cherishing and selling many of the brands he remembered fondly from the Victorian period. Like his chocolates and bath salts and the exquisitely tailored clothes he wore exclusively in shades of grey. He glided from room to room, enjoying the air conditioning (one modern wonder he did wholeheartedly approve of) and lightly running his fingers over things that appealed to him. That was when his mobile phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket and looked at the number. He rejected the call, made his way to the second floor café, sat down and ordered a cappuchino and a sandwich and returned the call. There was a strange buzzing sound on the line as the call was magically rerouted through several different networks and countries in the blink of an eye. It would make the origin and destination of the call impossible to trace. When the call was answered he spoke.

‘You have arrived.’ he said, without greeting the person on the other side, ‘I was starting to wonder.’

‘We're fine, Ian.’ Gemma said, ‘But there’s been a complication. It seems the collection will be for two, not one as originally planned.’

‘Really? That is odd.’ Ian said, giving the waiter a saucy wink as his drink was delivered. The young man went away smiling. ‘Do we know what the second package is.’

‘Well it’s not a bag of mixed nuts.’ Gemma replied. ‘It’s a deity related issue.’

‘Interesting.’ Ian said, tipping sugar into his cappuchino and watching it sink through the froth. ‘Which pantheon?’

‘Norse. Apparently a directive from Odin himself.’

‘And you are sure about this?’

‘The Python said so himself.’

‘Very well. Proceed as planned and I’ll make arrangements to accommodate another passenger.’

‘All right.’ There was a pause. ‘You’re at Liberty aren’t you?’

‘I might be.’ Ian said, sipping an sighing in pleasure at the taste of the coffee.

‘Pick me up some violet creams?’

‘For you darling I would kill the minotaur himself.’ he replied and heard her giggle. It was a wonderful sound that he never tired of hearing any of his Keeper’s make, though they had precious little to laugh about these days.

‘You are such an overdramatic old sod.’ Gemma said, ‘I’ll let you know when we are done.’

‘Good. And remember this is supposed to be a stealth retrieval. Would you and Kyle be so good as to not entirely wreck the place?’

‘No promises.’ Gemma laughed and hung up. Ian sighed, and put the phone back in his pocket.

‘Oh, yummy.’ he said as his sandwich was put in front of him.

*************

Half a continent away, Mitchell woke up warm. He hadn’t been warm like this in more than a century. He shifted and then realised why. Anders was wrapped around him like an electric blanket, head on his shoulder and an arm around him and the heat from his chest and body penetrating the thing layers of material between them. Mitchell was torn between feeling mortified at their mutual position and more comfortable than he could remember being since he became a vampire. He had shared a bed with others before, but this was different. Anders practically radiated heat, and it was wonderful. Mitchell lay there, feeling the steady rise and fall of Anders body breathing against him. He inhaled his smell, which he was finding more intoxicating by the minute, and pondered his situation. Even in the pitch dark he could see clearly, and took a moment to study the aquiline profile, sharp jaw and full mouth. He reached up and tentatively brushed his fingers over Anders thick hair. It was soft and he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it. That was when he began to suspect he was in trouble.

He had been with men before. One hundred and twenty odd years was a long time, and experiments had been bound to happen. He knew that Herrick would have been more than happy to welcome him into his bed, but Mitchell had always shied away from him on that front. Instead there had been encounters with young men in pubs and, later in the century, in clubs. Sex turned out to be sex, regardless of the gender of the body, and if it led to feeding than he had been all for it. So having a physical attraction to Anders didn’t really surprise him.

But what he was feeling wasn’t just physical. And that was starting to worry him. He had known the man for all of six days, seven if you counted this one. A week. That was it. He shouldn’t be getting giddy at someone’s smell after a fucking week. And then there had been the way he tasted. That had been fucking good too, better than anyone he’d fed from in the weeks before. Mitchell wondered if it was because he’d only been awake for a couple of months. Maybe being relatively new born had heightened his senses. Maybe he was just horny. He hadn’t been laid in…Christ how long had it been? He wracked his brain and the last person he came up with was Lauren. And look how fucking well that had ended.

And then there had been Annie. Sweet Annie with her amazing inner strength who’d inspired him to be a better person. But that had been the extent of it. And while he’d loved her, it was almost like it had been too good. And when he’d crashed, he’d done it in style. The massacre still haunted him. It had come back to him in flashes. It was what he had been dreaming about when he attacked Anders the day/night before.

But the feeding the other night had been different and not just because a Norse god had crashed into his head and scolded him like a child. The effect that Anders blood had had on him was astounding. His appetite for food had come back. Vampires didn’t need to eat, often doing it out of habit or to comfort themselves, but he was actually hungry this morning. Like he could eat an elephant if they gave him enough time and suitable utensils. He hadn’t felt hunger for food like this since he was turned. It was good. Not only that but the red pain in his head was still absent. Before, even after feeding well, it had always come back within twenty four hours. It was now a little longer than that and there was nothing. He had slept like a baby, with nothing but dreams that washed in and out with blissful vagueness.

He heard the sudden low hum that signalled electricity running through the cables that lined the ceiling. A few seconds later the lights came on. The man on his shoulder shifted and woke. Mitchell looked down into sleepy blue eyes.

‘Hi.’ he said, and tried to keep the smile out of his voice. ‘Comfortable?’ Anders frowned, then realised the position he was in. He pushed himself off Mitchell, a little too quickly Mitchell thought.

‘Shit, sorry, ‘Anders said shifting away, “I guess old habits die hard.’

‘How so?’ Mitchell asked, moving to make him more comfortable but not wanting to relinquish the warmth just yet. Anders hesitated as he seemed to be recalling something. Then he relented.

‘When I was a kid, my younger brother and I used to share a bed. If it got cold I would hold him until he warmed up.’ He chuckled to himself. ‘We should have known then, he was always fucking cold.’ Mitchell blinked in surprise. This was the first mention Anders had made of any family.

‘You have a brother?’ he asked. Anders was now sitting up, back against the wall and rubbing his eyes.

‘Yeah.’ he replied, ‘Three of them.’

‘Are they all like you?’

‘They were. Actually I hadn’t really thought of that, I guess I’m the only one with powers now. That’s actually quite funny.’ Mitchell wasn’t sure why and was about to ask, when Anders pre-empted him. ‘It doesn’t matter though, it’s not like they’d be interested. They probably haven’t even realised I’m missing. We don’t exactly have a good relationship.’

‘I’m sure they’re looking for you.’ Mitchell said. He was at a loss as to what to say.

‘I doubt it. That bitch Michelle probably hasn’t even told them she hasn’t heard from me in five days.’

‘Is she your girlfriend?’ Mitchell asked, appalled at the sudden rush of jealousy he felt.

_What the fuck was going on with him?_

'She fucking won’t be any more when we get the fuck out of here.’ Anders said, and Mitchell felt a tiny bit better that he had said ‘we’ and not ‘I’. It wasn’t much, but it was a start.


	16. Crossed Lines are Blurred Lines?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell thinks about Anders and Anders thinks about Mitchell. If only they would bloody think together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late peeps. Been incommunicado due to work - bleurgh!

The next couple of days had been a little awkward. Anders seemed keen to keep the physical distance between them, after waking up on his shoulder and Mitchell didn’t want to press anything. They still shared the bed, but went back to sleeping in opposite directions which was more uncomfortable than before, but at least still better than sleeping on the floor. Anders also seemed embarrassed by the family revelation he’d made that morning, not mentioning his brothers or girlfriend again. Not wanting to sit in silence, Mitchell steered the conversation to more neutral topics. They had covered history, geography, music tastes and favourite colours so far. Everything related to sex, religion and families had been steered well clear of. Ditto him as a vampire.

Mitchell did note that, as he had long suspected, someone must have been watching them. When the silent men came to bring Anders food that morning, they had bought food for him as well. This had since been repeated at every subsequent meal. And, just like with the half a sandwich, it was delicious. He had forgotten how much pleasure he could get from food, and caught Anders looking at him once or twice when he made a slightly inappropriate noise as he ate. Ordinarily Mitchell would have been a little embarrassed, but right at that moment he didn’t give a fuck. But he did make a mental note that maybe he and Anders should keep from doing any weird stuff until the lights went out.

The red noise in his head had finally made a reappearance that morning. It had been exactly five days since the feeding, almost down to the moment. Mitchell was hoping to stave it off until the lights went out. The thought that Herrick had watched him feeding from Anders and the n stopping, gave him a bad feeling. The thought that he would have also seen that Mitchell had had some semblance of control at the beginning of the feeding also made him worry. He was pretty sure that whatever Herrick had dragged him back from hell to do would require him to be back to himself, and controlled feeding would be a pretty good indicator. 

He knew Herrick was sniffing around. He had heard him outside his door a couple of times, and there had been traces of his smell on the men they sent to bring things. Interestingly the men themselves had no smell at all. Mitchell had long ago concluded that they weren’t human, in spite of what they looked like. But he had no idea what they were. He kept this information to himself, not sure whether it would a negative effect on Anders or not. He also knew that there must be someone pulling Herrick’s leash, otherwise he’d have probably been on the receiving end of some pretty nasty torture by now, of that he was sure. There had been the beautiful woman who’d been there when he woke up, but she hadn’t spoken to him at all. He knew she was a vampire, and a fairly young one compared to himself and Herrick, but her role in all of this wasn’t something he could speculate on. 

He glanced across at Anders, who was on the floor doing push ups. He’d been a little surprised the first time he’d done it, but then it had come out in conversation that Anders was something of an exercise addict, which explained why he was jittery from being cooped up for too long. Mitchell hadn’t exercised in his life. When he’d been alive, the simple rigours of rural Irish life had been enough to keep him in shape and he’d only been in his twenties when he turned, so he counted himself lucky that he would be in shape pretty much forever. Vampires didn’t change physical condition very much, unless they became ancient. But Anders was human and the lack of physical exercise would mean he’d end up losing what condition he had. He’d told Mitchell that he ran, which was impossible, but that he also did martial arts. This had surprised him. Anders seemed so urbane, it was hard to picture him doing something so aggressive. That had bought him a long lecture of the benefits of karate on the mind as well as the body, but he’d only really listened to half of it. But that wasn’t the only reason he hadn’t been listening. Anders had been demonstrating as he talked, and Mitchell had lost his head a little watching him move. Fortunately vampire self-control was quite something, and he’d managed to keep himself under control.

Now though, it was a little more difficult. Anders had his shirt off while he ran through a series of katas, and then did push ups and sit ups. He always ended up sweaty and hot afterwards, his smell intensified and almost tangible to Mitchell. It was distracting to say the least. 

*********

On the floor of the cell, Anders counted off the press ups in his head, keeping his breathing steady. The exercise was good for his body, but also made him calmer and able to sleep better. He hated being cooped up, the boredom was killing him. Not only that, but he’d completely embarrassed himself the other morning, lying all over Mitchell like some crazy person. He’d managed to pass it off as a remnant of childhood (which it was, don’t get him wrong, but really it wasn’t like he and Ty had shared a bed for a very long time, and in the bed he shared with Michelle he was very careful to not touch her while they slept), but the truth was that he was finding the vampire more and more attractive as time passed. The exercise was a useful way to avoid looking at him for a couple of hours. Sharing a bed had been less problematic, and the sacrifice of comfort for peace of mind was worth it. But honestly Anders wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out for. In their little micro-environment everything was enhanced, and he’d caught himself several times of being on the verge of touching Mitchell in a way that he’d never be able to explain.

Today though, it was bad. He knew it was the fifth day since Mitchell had fed from him. He also knew the vampire had lost the calm edge he’d had in the last few days and had been jumpy and irritable since the lights had come on. That probably meant that he would need to feed from Anders today. That thought should have terrified him, but instead all it did was make him unbelievably horny, like he hadn’t been since he was a teenager. Images and sensations of the last feeding had been drifting in and out of his head for hours, and it was making him crazy. Every time he lost concentration, the feel of Mitchell’s breath on his skin and the heat of his mouth sprang unbidden into his head, sending a white hot flash through his chest. So he kept going, pushing himself into double numbers to keep what he was feeling at bay as best he could. All the while a little voice in the back of his head laughed and told him that he was royally fucked, if you’d pardon the pun. 

Eventually he couldn’t keep going any more. He’d pretty much pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion. He got up off the floor and went into the bathroom, without saying a thing to Mitchell. They’d been pretty good about the bathroom space, neither one intruding on the other. Inside the room with its closed door, he had a semblance of privacy. Anders switched on the shower, sticking one hand under it to test for temperature before stripping and stepping under the jet of water. He’d managed to go for a week so far without anything, but now he didn’t even bother controlling himself. He knew Mitchell had keen hearing but the door was closed and the water was on, so fuck it. 

Anders thought about Mitchell, about the strength in his arms and hands, the bruises Anders had discovered on his pale skin where Mitchell had gripped him so tightly, about the deep earthy smell he carried. The effect was almost instantaneous, and he reached down, taking himself in hand, and let out a shuddering breath at how incredibly hard he was. He braced the other hand against the wall, lowered his head so his face was in the water and started stroking himself, hard enough to make him bite his lip to stop from moaning. His head filled with images of Mitchell. He wondered what it would be like to let those strong arms lift him up against the cold stone wall, to let those cold hands strip away his clothing and run themselves over his skin, for Mitchell to kiss him and bite gently at his neck until he was screaming to be taken. And finally what it would feel like to let Mitchell pin him against the wall and fuck him while his teeth buried themselves in his neck. The last thought was too much, and Anders gasped loudly and came with an intensity he’d never experienced before, body shaking uncontrollably as he came down from the high. 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ he muttered, when he was finally coherent.

***********

Mitchell sat wide eyed and panting, as he listened to Anders come down. He hadn’t meant to but he’d heard a noise that was definitely not the shower. Realising it was Anders, he suddenly couldn’t stop listening. And then he heard every shaking intake and exhalation of breath, and the sound of Anders’ hand on himself. The mental image of Anders jerking off in the shower made him hard in seconds and try as he might he could not will his erection down. He’d tried to ignore it, but the soft gasp at the end that signalled Anders’ orgasm had made him come without even touching himself. So now here he sat with sticky sweat pants and an almost hysterical feeling of panic as to how the hell he was going to explain himself. Thankfully, even as he sat there the door opened and one of the silent men came in with dinner and two sets of fresh clothes. Not caring a single bit about what they might think of them, if they could even think, Mitchell grabbed his and stripped out of his soiled ones, thrusting them into the arms of the silent man, who stood and watched him impassively. Then he left and Mitchell breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness for the wired precognition the men seemed to have. Anders would be none the wiser.


	17. Breaking and Entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches are on the move :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a huge and greatly appreciative shout out to cortexikid. I love you with the power of a thousand suns.
> 
> To all you other craazy kids who are commenting - you guys are truly fab! I am having a ball reading what you have to say.
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos :D

Bee rummaged inside her beanie and pulled out a packet of chocolate digestives. She opened them and handed one to Niemh who dipped it in her plastic cup pf tea and munched it. They were on stakeout duty, and had been sitting in the black van for six hours already. But where modern stakeouts would combine a whole lot of high technology, all they really need was a comfortable place to sit, a crystal ball and enough biscuits and tea to keep them going. 

It had been two days since they’d been watching the safe house. They were collating the various comings and goings, and had noticed that Herrick was really the only person, dead or alive that left the building at all. They weren’t sure who was inside the house apart from the two individuals that they were set to break out. Well not them exactly. That was why Kyle and Gemma had been sent. They were Hunters, the elite soldiers of the Keepers, and had killed more creatures of the Scarlet Council than Bee was sure she had eaten biscuits. Not that she and Niemh were not used to the kind of underground operations that Ian ran. They’d worked for him before, most notable in the late eighteen hundreds helping to hunt down the dark magician that the general world knew as Jack the Ripper and then later in the Second World War as part of the team that fought against the Nazi occultists. It was really only in the fifties that they had become full time Keepers. Since then their powers had been trained and magnified to the point that they were a pretty formidable team, if bee did say so herself. They were now always teamed with the Parkers, with her and Niemh being the Breakers and them the Hunters. 

She looked into the back of the van where Kyle and Gemma were kitting up. Her reading of the cards, bones and, heaven help her, entrails (bought from a supermarket she thought he should point out) had all pointed to tonight as the optimum time. So here they were, getting all dressed up and ready to go kick some serious vampire behind. They were both dressed in army boots, jeans and black polo necks. Kyle had his cross body knife sheaths already strapped on, and Gemma had her matching pair of semi-automatic handguns in her hip holsters. They had complementary fighting styles, Kyle liking to get up close and personal while Gemma liked to take out as many as possible before she unleashed the deadly magic she wielded. They both specialised in battle magic, using concussive force, fire and bio-electricity to deadly effect. Sorcery and incantations were the realm of the Scarlet Council, with true witches using that which was around them, drawing energy from their environment. The weapons were designed with their opponents in mind. The bullets in Gemma’s pistols and Kyle’s knives were coated in oxidised silver. Their belts held cannisters of vaporised holy water and flash bangs that produced UV radiation, an invention of Ian’s that he was particularly proud of. Gemma finished, and threw on her black pea coat over her guns and canister belt that ran across her chest. She dug a hair band out of her pocket and pulled her loose red hair into a sleek ponytail. Kyle did the same, obviously not the ponytail bit Bee thought with a giggle, and they turned to look at her. Bee dug around in her beanie again, then pulled out their ear pieces. They took them and put them on. Niemh tested them. Once they were inside the house she would feed them directions. But first they would have to get inside, and that was where both her and Bee would come into play, combining their powers to break through the powerful barrier spell the council had set up. 

It was getting dark, and they would soon leave their position at the end of the street after Gemma and Kyle had jumped out, and head to the Castle. From the roof they would have a clear shot at the house where it stood on the hill. The Castle was also under the protection of the Keepers, and a safe place for them to work from.

‘You got everything?’ Niemh asked. Kyle nodded.

‘We’re good, sweet girl. You two make sure your asses are far away, okay?’ He grinned at Gemma, wolfish and sharp. ‘There’s not gonna be a whole lot left standing when we’re done.’

‘Just remember to make sure that you are waiting at the pick-up in exactly fifty three minutes after we’re through.’ Gemma said, her voice flat. Bee and Niemh knew she was getting in the zone. Gemma was a machine when she went on a mission, completely focused where Kyle turned into a ball of energy, laughing and swearing as he fought. Together they were a force to be reckoned with. 

‘You ready?’ Kyle asked Gemma. She gave him a nod. They opened the back of the van and got out. Kyle gave the girls a wink as he closed the doors behind them.

‘Well they’re fired up. Guess we’ll be sound proofing tonight.’ Niemh said and Bee giggled. Although their relationship had never been sexual, neither of them being into that, they were so used to being subjected to Kyle and Gemma having loud, raucous sex whenever they got back from a successful mission that they had long ago ceased to be bothered by it. 

‘Whatever floats their boat.’ She said, ‘Now let’s get the fuck out of here my Irish beauty.’ Niemh leaned over and gave her a kiss, then started the van and pulled off.

********

Gemma and Kyle stood under the street lamp in a pool of yellow light. Kyle pulled out a crumpled packet of cigarettes. He extracted two, lit them both then handed one to Gemma. It was a little ritual they had before a mission. They had both officially quit smoking in the nineties, but this was one time they did allow themselves to lapse. They would wait here, until they got the signal from Niemh to enter the grounds of the house. Then it would be game on, get in and take out whoever was there, get the packages and then get the fuck out. 

***********

It only took twenty minutes to drive to the Castle. Niemh parked and then her and Bee made their way inside through an unlocked side door, following the staircase up and up until they came out onto the flat roof through a steel door. They moved into the flat space, then Bee took off her beanie, and took two pieces of red chalk from it. She handed one to Niemh and they began to draw a magic circle on the roof. It took them a while, making sure the lines and complicated designs were perfect. Then they moved to the centre. Niemh took the walkie-talkie from her belt and pressed the button.

‘We’re in position.’ she said, ‘With any luck it should only take a few minutes to knock down the barrier.’ Bee knew this wasn’t an idle boast. Her girlfriend was one of the best barrier breakers in the Keepers which was why she had been assigned to this case. And with Bee’s power boosting her own, it shouldn’t take long. She watched as Niemh took a smack pen knife from her pocket. This was the bit that Bee didn’t like. She never got used to seeing Niemh bleed, but it was what would bind the magic in the circle.  
Niemh made a small incision in the fleshy part of her thumb and squeezed a steady stream of blood so that it fell from her hand onto the lines of the circle. They hit the chalk and took a while to be absorbed. Bee took a deep breath waiting for the rush that would come as the circle powered up. Niemh licked her thumb, then stepped forward close enough for her and Bee to join hands. They locked gazes.

‘Love you.’ Niemh said, and Bee’s heart gave a little jump.

‘Love you.’ she replied, and then the lines of the circle lit up like fire and the rush took her away with it.


	18. Come to Me, Come with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding time again. But what will happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is too late. I should be sleeping. This is all Hozier's fault.

It was late in the day. Mitchell knew that it would soon be time for the lights to go out. He’d timed it, twelve hours exactly each way, and wondered what the reason for it was, but there was never an answer forthcoming.

He was on edge. He’d smelt Herrick on the man that had bought their evening meal. It had enraged him and he’d struggled to calm himself. The incident with Anders that afternoon, and the niggle in his head, made him withdrawn and cranky. Anders had clearly picked up in this since he’d come out of the bathroom, looking a lot calmer Mitchell had noted but not smelling it. Even with the shower, the scent of semen and pheromones clung to him, and it made Mitchell’s head spin. He’d not mentioned the need to feed, refusing to put himself in a position where Anders would be that vulnerable to him, especially when everything the man was doing was turning him on no end.

So now they sat, Mitchell on the bed and Anders back in the corner, watching each other warily. The tension between them was almost unbearable. Dinner had been eaten in silence, teeth had been brushed in the same and now they were both simply waiting for the dark to come. Mitchell knew he would have to feed, but maybe it would be easier to do it in the dark. Now, like this with him looking into Anders’ blue eyes that seemed to be hiding so much, Mitchell knew that if Anders so much as breathed in a way that indicated any kind of consent on his behalf, he would be all over him like a dog on a bitch in heat. In the dark he could dissociate, pretend it was someone else.

***********

Anders watched Mitchell, hardly daring to breathe. He tracked every move the vampire made, every sound. It was taking all the willpower he had not to get up, rip his shirt off and throw himself at him, offering up his body for Mitchell to feed on, to fuck, to own. He knew Mitchell had to feed, it was getting more and more apparent if his rising level of irritability was any indication. The only thing Anders could do was wait, wait for the lights to go out and then offer himself in the dark.

So he waited.

************

The lights started to power down and Mitchell couldn’t take it anymore. He could feel his body preparing to feed, felt the change coming over him. Anders must have sensed it because suddenly he was off the floor scrabbling to his feet. Mitchell snarled as he let his fangs extend and his eyes shift and then the lights went out. He could still see clearly, and watched as Anders slowly and deliberately reached back over his head, pulling his t-shirt off and dropping it to the floor. The snarl turned into a rumbling growl and Mitchell practically flew off the bed, hitting Anders and driving him back against the wall hard enough to make him lose his breath. He didn’t bite him immediately, only pinned him there, wrists in his hands held fast to the wall as he dipped his head and inhaled the smell of Anders’ skin along the line of his neck and shoulder. He felt Anders catch his breath and pressed against him, realising with a flash of heat that went right through him that Anders not only wasn’t fighting him, but that he was as hard as Mitchell was.

Confused Mitchell pulled back, but didn’t release him. He stared at the open eyes that couldn’t see him in the dark, at the face that held no fear. Then Anders spoke and all his resolve slipped away.

‘Do it.’ Anders said, ‘Do it, John. I want you to.’

*********

There was nothing in the dark, except the feel of Mitchell’s breath on his face, his hands holding Ander’s wrists in a grip that was pleasantly tight. He waited for a reply to what he’d just said, then Mitchell took a deep breath. When it came it was not the bite he expected, but a kiss.

Mitchell’s lips were cold, but not unpleasantly so. He certainly knew what he was doing, kissing Anders so softly and so intimately that he couldn’t help himself and moaned against his mouth. There was an answering moan, and then Mitchell’s tongue brushed against his mouth, hot and alive. Anders willingly responded to the vampire, opening his mouth and letting Mitchell’s tongue find his own. Mitchell released his wrists, hands ghosting down Anders’ sides to rest on his hips, and then there was the hard contact between their bodies again and Anders broke from the kiss with a gasp, emboldened enough to put his arms around Mitchell’s neck and thrust back against him.

‘Fuck, Anders’ Mitchell growled, ‘If you don’t stop doing that I don’t know what I’ll do.’

‘You can do anything you want to me.’ Anders breathed back in his ear, feeling Mitchell shiver at the brush of air, and then reached up, tangling the fingers of both hands in the thick dark hair that was just as soft as he’d imagined it would be. ‘I won’t stop you.’ Mitchell’s whole body stiffened, and for moment Anders was terrified he’d gone too far and scared the vampire off. Then he felt Mitchell move so quickly he could scarcely follow it, pushing back from Anders long enough to take off his own shirt. Then Mitchell’s hands were on Anders thighs, hiking them up around his hips as he lifted Anders as easily as he might lift a child, backing him against the wall so that he was pinned by Mitchell’s body. The skin on skin contact between them sent fire through him and he let out a moan as he felt the contact between their cocks, a wonderful pressure and friction that only increased as Mitchell held him in place and then thrust roughly against him, making him cry out.

Anders threw his head back invitingly. He felt the touch of Mitchell’s lips against his throat, then the slightest brush of fangs. It was utterly intoxicating and he tilted his head to give better access, as he thrust back against Mitchell, legs tight around the vampires hips and his ankles locked at the small of his back. Mitchell reached up, still keeping one hand under him, and took a handful of Anders’ hair pulling his head even further to the side. Anders moaned again as Mitchell dragged his tongue along his neck, pausing over the steady beat of the carotid, tongue resting against the pulse.

‘Please.’ Anders almost whispered, hearing the pleading tone in his voice. ‘Bite me, John.’ There was a beat of silence and the a low rumbling growl from deep inside Mitchell’s chest and then, oh God, the sweet sharp pain as Mitchell bit him, not in the shoulder this time, but in the crook of his neck. It went straight to his head and his cock, and he arched against Mitchell, keening and moaning. Mitchell tightened his grip on him, keeping up the steady rhythm of thrusting. Anders gave up all pretence, moaning loudly with each thrust, tugging hard on Mitchell’s hair as he felt the withdrawal of fangs and then the deeply pleasurable feeling of Mitchell feeding from him. He could feel the arousal flashing through him as his body raced towards the edge and then, with one final hard thrust from both of them, he was coming, his voice discordant and his movements erratic. Moments later he felt Mitchell shudder deeply and realised the vampire had come too. Only then did he tighten the silver line in his mind.

‘ **Enough Mitchell. Stop**.’ he said, and Mitchell broke away from him, panting. They stayed that way for a few moments, both breathing hard. The Mitchell gently lowered him to the ground, supporting him until he was on his feet. Anders was very glad of the wall, knowing that without it he would probably be in a heap on the floor. He couldn’t see anything, but knew that Mitchell was looking at him.

‘Well, ‘ he managed, not even bothering to hide the smile in his voice, ‘that was interesting.’ Mitchell took a breath and Anders knew he had been about to say something. But he never found it what it was because at that moment all hell broke loose.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a thing for walls :) Expect this often...


	19. Breaking Out is Hard to Do? Not Really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma and Kyle go to break Anders and Mitchell out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks all for the kudos and comments. And welcome to bloatedblonde *waves* Hi sweetie, it doesn't matter if you are late so long as you are at the party :D

Niemh felt the power close in on her and surge up from the circle through her feet, into her body and up and out of her hands into Bee, where it was magnified and then returned to her. She could feel her hair standing out from her head, buoyed by the bio-electricity she was generating. She opened her eyes and saw Bee looking back at her. She reached out, linking her mind with Bee’s effortlessly. She felt overwhelming love and strength as she always did, and then focused her power until it was white hot in her mind, like a laser beam. And if she adjusted it just right it would cut through the barrier spell surrounding the house as easily as scissors cutting through silk. She focused, letting her eyes fall closed, and zeroed in on the house and the barrier that surrounded it in three dimensions.

The house had a complex barrier, several layers overlapping one another, with tiny hair triggers that would be disturbed by the slightest bit of magic. It took finesse and delicacy to break a barrier like this, and Niemh took her time. She worked purely on instinct, weaving through the layers, testing different points just enough to see if they gave, but not enough to set off the trigger. It was like being kept on a knife’s edge and she felt the strange flying sensation it gave her as, one by one, the layers began to peel back on themselves, opening up a pathway which would allow Gemma and Kyle to enter unimpeded. All the while, she felt the steady reassuring presence of Bee, holding her in place and tied to this world. 

Eventually it happened, an audible puff of sound signalling the barrier starting to open. In her mind it was like the soft sound Bee made when she kissed her neck, and Niemh smiled. It was now simply a matter of keeping the way open long enough for the parkers to penetrate the barrier. She pulled back into herself, opening her eyes and let go of Bee’s hand long enough to take up the walkie-talkie again.

‘It’s done.’ she said, ‘You can go in.’ Then she replaced it on her belt and took Bee’s hand once more.

*************

Gemma and Kyle heard the simple message. They looked at each other, then Kyle stepped forward, taking her by the neck and kissing her once, hard. Gemma kissed back, and they separated. Kyle placed one hand, palm down just over her heart and she did the same to him, before he leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers.

‘My heart to yours.’ she whispered.

‘My life for you.’ he whispered back, before kissing her again, this time hard enough to drive her back against the street light, tongues battling as they felt the passion build between them. It was an ages old invocation. All Hunters worked as pairs, their mental and magical bond strengthened by their physical one. It was one of the reasons Bee and Niemh were not Hunters. But for them sex was as much a part of their magic as anything else. Kyle finally pulled back from the kiss.

‘You’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow when I’m done with you.’ he said, and she laughed.

‘Promises, promises big boy. Now let’s go kill something.’ 

They walked across the road, and approached the gate. From here they could feel the vibration of energy that signalled the magical barrier that would surely kill them if they tried to cross it unaided. They walked steadily, letting their power trace the path of least resistance, trusting in Niemh completely to have removed the barrier. They made their way through the gate, feeling the power surge around them close enough to almost burn. Then, just like that they were through.

‘She’s fucking good.’ Kyle said admiringly and Gemma chuckled.

‘Yes she is.’ They stood looking at the house. Gemma touched her earpiece, activating the magical connection.

‘We’re through. Directions?’

‘Inside and to the left.’ Bee’s voice said. It would be her turn now, her clairvoyance allowing her to see inside the house now the barrier had been breached. 

‘How many inside.’ Kyle asked and there was a hesitation. ‘Bee?’

‘Four.’ she replied, but there was a distinct note of uncertainty in her voice.

‘That can’t be right.’ Gemma said, ‘This is the safe house isn’t it.’

‘It is and it’s the right one as well. I can feel the repentant and the demi-god downstairs. There are two more vampires upstairs in a room to the far end of the main corridor on the left.’ Bee said, ‘But that’s it. No other living things present.’

‘Fuck.’ Gemma said. Kyle’s face was grim as he looked at her.

‘Golems? ’he asked.

‘Fucking golems.’ she replied. ‘Guess it’s magic all the way. This guy must be pretty fucking important.’ Golems were used on both sides, magical creatures that were bound to their masters. Originally made from clay, and still made in this way by the Keepers, they were different things altogether when corrupted by the Council. It also meant that their guns and canister weapons were useless. It would be magic all the way, something they had wanted to avoid if possible. Magic on that scale made an awful lot of noise and would make their little visit very noticeable. 

‘Not much for it.’ Gemma said. ‘Shall I?’ Kyle gestured for her to take the lead. ‘Top or bottom?’

‘You go get our boys.’ Kyle said, ‘I’ll take the two upstairs.’ Together they approached the front door, then Kyle opened it and they peered in. It was another quirk of theirs that they frequently entered a mission through the front door. It was almost never guarded, probably because nobody ever expected it to be used. There had been several occasions when they’d simply waltzed in, completed their objective, and waltzed out without anyone being any the wiser. 

They hall was empty and they walked in, looking around them.

‘Nice, ‘said Kyle, ‘How come the bad guys always have the best places to hang out.’ Gemma chuckled. 

‘Looks like nobody’s home.’ she said, but then a noise caught their attention. One of the silent men had come into the room, and then stopped as he took in the sight of two heavily armed people standing in the front hall. 

Kyle and Gemma turned to face the man.

‘Golem.’ Gemma sighed.

‘Pretty damn lifelike one too.’ Kyle said, ‘Now what?’ 

‘Go.’ she said, ‘I’ll deal with it.’ 

***********

Upstairs Herrick stopped reading when he heard the faint sound of voices. That put him on alert. There was no-one in the house, and he wasn’t expecting Martin or any of his henchmen to drop by unexpectedly. There had been no message, magical or otherwise, to warn them the barrier had been breached or to get the two men in the basement out. He got up from his chair, and Heska raised herself on one elbow to look at him from where she lay on the bed.

Herrick was confused. Martin had assured him the house was impenetrable. The magical barrier had been constructed by two techno-sorcerers from the Council. They had also been the ones who had bought the Voiceless men to the house and programmed them for their various tasks. He drew on his shirt, leaving it unbuttoned as he went to the door. He opened it and stuck put his head, starting with surprise as he saw a man in the corridor. He was dressed as if for a simple night out, black pea coat, jeans and boots. He had short dark brown hair and a friendly open face. He gave Herrick a crooked smile.

‘Ah, a vampire. Excellent.’ he said, and the jovial tone made Herrick’s blood run cold. He retreated, locking the door behind him. Heska was up off the bed. 

‘What is dat?’ she asked, breaking into the hash of German and English she sometimes did. 

‘There is a man outside.’ Herrick said, ‘I have no idea who he is, or how the bloody hell he got in here, but Martin has some explaining to do.’ Heska frowned, and then the door exploded in a shower of splinters making her shriek.

Herrick was no warrior. He would have been the first to admit that. He’d always operated from a position of privilege, using guile and connections get what he wanted and happy to accept the protection of the more powerful people he was now rubbing elbows with. But that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to spot a fellow predator, and the man entering the room, two deadly looking silvered knives in his hands, was the most dangerous looking member of that particular species Herrick had seen. He didn’t walk, he glided. Next to Herrick, Heska managed to go even paler than she already was.

‘Jaeger.’ She hissed, lips drawn back and fangs bared as her eyes shifted. Herrick did a quick translation. Jaeger. Hunter. Then he felt his stomach knot. Martin had told him about the Keepers, a group of powerful magical being that opposed all the Council stood for. In addition to that, he’d also told Herrick about the Hunters, the elite soldiers of the Keepers. And now he was face to face with one. 

A loud explosion suddenly rocked the house, the floor trembling under their feet. The dark haired man grinned.

‘Sounds like your clay men are getting their asses handed to them.’ he said. American, Herrick thought and decided to play for time.

‘Who are you?’ he demanded.

‘I am Death, vampire.’ the man said, as pleasantly as if giving directions, ‘More specifically yours.’ Then his hands moved so quickly that it was a blur and Herrick felt a deep burning in his chest. He looked down at the knife handle protruding from his chest and then felt the flesh around it starting to burn. 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake, not again.’ he managed to say, then the heat became a sheet of flame that consumed him. He heard Heska shriek in agony next to him, and then it was over and he knew no more.

***********

In the basement, another explosion shook the floor and walls of the cell. Anders lost his balance, his recent blood loss making him less stable on his feet than normal. Instinctively, Mitchell caught him, holding him firm. There was a strange sensation in the air, almost like when the air pressure changed and Anders felt an urge to equalise his ears. Mitchell checked that he could stand on his own, then scrabbled for their discarded shirts, handing Anders’ one to him and pulling on his own. He could see the confusion and fear on Anders’ face in the dark, and reached out to put a soothing hand on his arm. The explosions grew louder and then the door itself started to glow red, as if being heated by something on the other side. Mitchell grabbed Anders hand and hauled him bodily to the bathroom, getting them both behind the wall, just as the door exploded. They waited for the sound of shrapnel falling to the floor, but when none came and there was no further noise they stuck their heads around the corner. 

There was a woman standing in the cell. Her eyes were glowing iridescent amber, but this faded as she looked up and saw them. She gave them a friendly smile.

‘The vampire and the god I presume?’ she asked.


	20. Escape from Alcatraz, if Alcatraz was in Prague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escape from the house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee, I smell a plot twist coming up soon...
> 
> Plus all mistakes are mine and I do not own these characters and make no money from this work, unless kudos suddenly becomes currency. Anyone?

Gemma stood and looked at the two men. She could see fairly well in the dark, but not brilliantly. Annoyed she waved a hand and the bio-electric shock she released zapped the lights into life. The taller of the two flinched as the lights came on, and she recognised him immediately as the vampire. The shorter blond man was obviously the god, although he didn’t look like one now. His hair was mussed and there was blood staining the black t-shirt he wore from a very obvious wound in his neck. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and took two steps towards him. To her surprise the vampire shifted, fangs bared, and stepped in front of the blond man protectively. Then the Python’s words came back to her. _Odin says they will be lovers_. Of course. She put up her hands and took a step back.

‘It’s all right.’ She said, ‘My name is Gemma Parker and I’m a Keeper. I’ve been sent to get you both out. But you, ‘she looked at the blond man, ‘are bleeding quite badly and it needs to be fixed before we can move.’ She turned to the vampire.

‘You were feeding from him?’ she asked and the vampire’s eyes shifted back to their natural hazel colour. He looked a little embarrassed.

‘Yes.’ he said, ‘But it was consensual.’ Gemma kept the smile off her face at his defensive tone. You didn’t need to be a high mage to feel the energy generated by recent sexual activity in the room. It would have been enough to power a magic circle for hours.

‘I can see that.’ she replied and watched as they looked at each other briefly. There was a strange shyness in those looks. Yes, they were lovers, but that appeared to have been a recent development. And by recent, Gemma suspected that meant hours rather than days.

‘We need to get out of here.’ she said, ‘There will be others coming after us once we leave, so it would be best to get a head start.’ She looked them up and down. ‘You’ll need proper clothes. But first I need to take care of that.’ She gestured to the wound in the blond man’s neck. He put a self-conscious hand to it, grimacing as his hand came away red. ‘May I?’ she addressed this to the vampire, who nodded reluctantly and stepped away from his partner.

Gemma stepped forward and placed her palm over the wound in the man’s neck, and the other on his shoulder. He was short, not that much taller than her, and she looked into his blue eyes. ‘This will sting a bit.’ she warned him, then let the heat rush out from her hand into him, cauterising the wound. He hissed in pain, but it was over quickly and she withdrew her hand. It was not a proper healing, Niemh would do that later, but it had stopped the blood flow. She smiled at the man. ‘What’s your name?’ she asked.

‘Anders Johnson.’ he replied, ‘and he’s John Mitchell.’

‘Very nice to meet you both.’ Gemma said, ‘Now shall we get out of here?’

‘Yes, please.’ Anders replied.

‘Come on then.’ she said.

Gemma led them from the room. In the corridor she did the same neat trick they’d just witnessed. She raised one hand, and there was a feeling like static electricity in the air. Then the lights of the corridor flashed on, one by one. Anders and Mitchell could both see that it stretched for quite some way.

‘Watch your step,’ she said, and they looked down at the floor. It was littered with what looked like shards of pottery. Mitchell nudged one with a bare toe, turning it over. He recoiled when he saw it was part of a face.

‘Golems.’ Gemma said.

‘What the fuck are those?’ Anders asked, giving the piece of face a discomforted look.

‘Clay men.’ Gemma replied, ‘They are crafted for a specific purpose and run on magic. There were quite a few.’

‘You mean the men that were working here?’ Mitchell asked, ‘they were all those…things?’

‘Yes, but quite sophisticated.’ Gemma said, ‘I’ve never seen any so life like before. And they were quite difficult to blow up.’

‘What the hell did you use to blow them up?’ Anders said, noticing that the pieces were really quite small, ‘Holy hand grenades?’ Gemma looked at him in surprise and then started laughing.

‘A Monty Python reference? Oh we are going to get along very well, Anders Johnson.’ she said. ‘Actually it was concussive energy. A fairly standard battle spell, but you have to really amp up the power to break these things apart. They’re very tough. I’m going to need a very long nap after this, I can tell you.’ Mitchell suddenly looked startled.

‘The vampires?’ he asked, avoiding Anders’ puzzled look. ‘There should be two of them, a man and a woman.’

‘They’re dust.’ a voice called from down the hall. A dark haired man, dressed the same way as Gemma was coming towards them. He stepped over the shattered golems, occasionally crunching a wayward piece. When he got to them, he kissed Gemma on the mouth. ‘Hey, babe. You’ve been having fun.’

‘This is Kyle, my husband.’ Gemma said by way of introduction. ‘And it was easy.’

‘So were the two upstairs.’ Kyle said, ‘And I don’t need to tell you that easy makes me suspicious. We need to get the fuck out of here.’

‘I agree. Did you find anything?’ Gemma asked.

‘The place is pretty much clean. Lots of fancy furniture but nothing personal. Even the two leeches upstairs didn’t really have anything that could help us. There’s no-one else here so I told the girls to come straight in.’ Kyle said.

‘Then let’s get going.’ she replied.

************

They left the house by the front door just as they had entered. The black van was waiting for them right outside the door. Kyle opened the back and Mitchell and Anders piled in. They had at least had a chance to change clothes before they left, after Gemma located a store room that seemed to contain the belongings of previous victims. The clothes weren’t exactly perfect, but they were laundered, and both of them had been able to change out of the soiled pants. They had studiously avoided looking at each other while they did change, both feeling a little awkward at having to go from such an intimate situation to the one they were now in in seemingly a matter of minutes. Now they were both dressed in clean jeans and t-shirts, with socks and shoes to boot. There had even been jackets to keep them warm in the cold night air, a khaki parka for Anders that was a little too big for him and a black leather one for Mitchell that was like it had been made to fit his tall frame. It was very similar to the one he’d owned and he’d felt a little surge of happiness as he put it on.

Inside the van, they saw two more people, both very young looking woman. One was dark haired and wearing a bowler hat. The other was fair, and was driving the van. Once they were all in, Kyle shut the doors and barely had a chance to sit down before they pulled off.

‘Anders and Mitchell, meet Bee and Niemh.’ Gemma said, settling into her seat and pulling Kyle down next to her.

‘Helloooo.’ the young women chorused in unison.

‘So I have to ask.’ Mitchell said, ‘You said you were Keepers. But who the fuck are you exactly?’

‘That is a long story.’ Kyle said, fishing in his pocket and taking out his cigarettes. He offered them to Mitchell, who hesitated only briefly before taking one. He then handed the pack to gemma who repeated the procedure with Anders. He too took one. Gemma gave them back to Kyle who shook out two for himself and Gemma. There was a general round of cigarette lighting. ‘It starts with a book.’


	21. Contemplation of an Evening's Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has some time to think and Mitchell doesn't want to sleep alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is going fairly well :) and if it's anything like the FiKi I started we're in for a long ride folks!

Anders woke with a start. It took him a while to focus, and then his surroundings swam into view. The room he was in was simple, but comfortable, almost like a mid-range hotel room. Dim light was just starting to filter through the curtains, and the air smelt fresh and clean. He lay there and reflected on the events of the past twenty four hours. The escape from the vampire nest, as the witches called it, had bought them to the other side of the river. They had driven for some time, into the Czech countryside until they came to a large stone structure which looked like a water processing plant. In fact that was exactly what it turned out to be. Niemh had driven the van into an open garage door, and they’d been allowed to get out.

There had been others there, but the four witches had accompanied them, seemingly refusing to let him and Mitchell out of their sight. They’d been led to two adjoining rooms. There Niemh had sat Anders down on the bed and inspected the bite from Mitchell, who was hovering over him anxiously. It was strange, but comforting at the same time. Anders hadn’t really had time to reflect on what they’d done just before the witches had turned up, but then Niemh had placed her hand over the bite, just as Gemma had earlier, and started to chant softly under her breath, Anders had watched the concern on his face with something akin to wonder. This man, who’d he’d only known for a week, was worried for him. And, more than that, Anders found himself wanting to reach out and reassure him that he was okay. Completely taking himself by surprise, when the bite in his neck had started to burn like a motherfucker as Niemh healed him, Anders had held his hand out. Mitchell had blinked as he looked at the hand, then taken it and let Anders squeeze the crap out of it. What Niemh had done was a lot more painful than what Gemma had, but when she was finished there was absolutely no sign that the bite had even been there.

‘It’s a simple healing spell.’ she’d said, smiling at his amazed expression, ‘When you’re a little stronger I’ll teach you how to do it.’

‘But I’m not a witch.’ he’d replied and she laughed.

‘No, but you are a demi-god. Trust me, you won’t have any problems learning this.’ That had confused the hell out of him, but he’d started to feel unbelievably tired by this stage, realising that he’d been pretty much running on pure adrenaline for the last week. The fact that he’d gotten himself off rubbing up against a vampire who had been drinking blood from his neck hadn’t really helped matters. He’d physically slumped with exhaustion. Niemh had seen this and basically thrown the others out, including a protesting Mitchell. Once they were gone she’d turned back to him and he’d looked up at her. In his other life he’d have gladly chased her round the room. She was fucking gorgeous with silky straight hair the colour of honey in a jar, and big blue-green eyes. But there was absolutely nothing. Not a single hint of interest. It had all walked out the room with a tall dark Irishman. Niemh had noticed the look on his face and smiled knowingly at him.

‘He’s quite something.’ she’d said, arms folded and eyes sparkling with amusement. ‘It’s a good thing I’m not so inclined or you’d have some serious competition, vampire or no.’ Anders noticed that her accent was not dissimilar to Mitchell’s. Anders watched as she showed him the bathroom and gave him a shopping bag.

‘Bee did some scrying.’ She said, ‘So the sizes should be right, not like these.’ She indicated the clothes he was wearing. ‘Have a shower and leave these outside. We’ll have them burned.’

‘Why?’

‘It’s bad luck to wear the clothes of the dead.’ she’d replied, but hadn’t elaborated. ‘There’s a kettle and tea and coffee if you want. We’ll have breakfast in the morning before we go.’ Anders wanted to press her for what she meant by them going, but suddenly his eyelids felt heavier than they ever had and all he wanted to do was sleep. But just as she was getting ready to leave the room, he’d asked one last question.

‘You’re Irish too?’ he’d asked and she’d nodded. ‘And I take it from your comment that Bee is…’ he’d trailed off and she’d finished the sentence.

‘She’s my Other. Just like Kyle and Gemma are each other’s.’ The sparkle didn’t leave her eyes as she added ‘And just like Mitchell is becoming yours.’ And then she was out the door before Anders could ask her what that meant.

So now here he was and it was quiet and the bed was so very comfortable and he could finally think about the last week. He wondered if he should contact his family, but the witches hadn’t mentioned anything about them and he already had the strong suspicion that they hadn’t been looking for him.

That meant that he could let his mind drift to what had happened the previous night. He closed his eyes and replayed what had happened in the dark. It had been so incredibly intense with nothing but the touch and smell of Mitchell against him, the sting of his fangs in Anders’ neck and the hardness of his cock against Anders’ own. And if he was being honest, the resulting orgasm had been mind-blowing in its intensity, far stronger than any he could remember. In fact, Anders was pretty sure that he could probably get off just lying there thinking about it.

But the physical attraction wasn’t just what was happening, he could feel that much. He’d actually missed Mitchell last night, just before he’d fallen asleep. He’d even contemplated getting up and going into the next door room. But then the fatigue had become just too much and he’d slept. Actually, he was still pretty sleepy. He was just about to roll over and go back to sleep, luxuriating in the space of the double bed, when there was the stealthy noise of the adjoining door being opened.

‘Anders.’ a voice hissed. He turned on his side to see Mitchell’s pale face and black curls tousled from sleep peering around the door. ‘You asleep?’

‘No, but I was going to be.’ he replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Mitchell’s expressive face fell a little.

‘Oh,’ he said, ‘Sorry, I’ll leave you to it.’ He started to close the door, but something inside Anders gave him a kick in the metaphorical arse and he found himself calling the vampire back.

‘You don’t have to leave.’ he said quietly and Mitchell stopped, a hopeful look on his face.

‘No?’ he said. Anders smiled and shifted over in the bed.

‘No.’ he replied. Mitchell’s face suddenly relaxed. He closed the adjoining door and padded over. Anders threw back the duvet and he got into the bed with him, snuggling down in a surprisingly childlike manner.

‘It’s weird but I’m not really used to being alone yet.’ he whispered as if in explanation.

‘That’s okay.’ Anders said, lying back down, ‘I prefer you being here.’ His brain did a strange twist as he said the words.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

In the dim light he saw the vampire give him a small smile. Then Mitchell reached out and ran a light finger over the place on his neck where the bite had been. Anders was shocked by the white hot flash of arousal that went through him as the tip of Mitchell’s forefinger rested lightly on his pulse. Their eyes met, sending a jolt through him. Then Mitchell spoke again, breaking the spell.

‘You should probably get some more sleep.’ he said. ‘Gemma said we have a long trip ahead of us.’

‘I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep with you in my bed.’ Anders blurted out and Mitchell chuckled softly.

‘Sleep well Anders.’ he said and turned over. Anders listened to his breathing even out and deepen. Once he was sure Mitchell was asleep, he snuggled up behind him, and snuck one arm around the vampire pressing up against his back. Mitchell was deliciously cool against him and Anders found himself drifting away, overtaken by sleep.


	22. The Morning brings Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this started out as a normal chapter....that's all I'm saying. There's some strange magic at work :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) just to say thanks for all comments and kudos. Stay frosty :D

The sound of a door opening and closing somewhere woke Anders and for the second time that morning he took a moment to remember where he was. Only this time he wasn’t alone, but on his side with the weight of Mitchell at his back and Mitchell’s arm around him, holding him tightly against the vampire. Mitchell’s strangely warm breath was on his neck, and he shivered involuntarily. Then he noticed something else pressing into him and it had nothing to do with the top half of Mitchell’s body. Anders froze, wondering if he should try to wriggle out from under the vampire’s arm. The longer he lay there, the more awkward it would get so he decided so make a break for it. He started by shifting ever so slightly. No reaction to that so he moved a little more, and then lost his breath completely as Mitchell tightened his grip on him and thrust against his backside.

‘You’re not going anywhere.’ the vampire growled breathily into his neck, and Anders would forever swear that he went from zero to hard in under ten seconds flat. Completely against his will he found himself arching back into Mitchell, rubbing up against him like a fucking randy cat. It was beyond ridiculous, and yet every bone in his body was screaming that it was the right thing to do.

‘What the fuck is happening to us?’ Mitchell murmured, like he was reading his mind.

‘I don’t know.’ he answered truthfully. Then Mitchell slid his hand from Anders' waist to his hip, and pulled him back hard against him.

'God, I want to fuck you so badly.’ he whispered in his ear and Anders had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out load at that. ‘I want to fuck you and bite you and make you scream.’ His hand move from Anders’ hip to the front of the sweatpants he’d been given to sleep in, and Anders did moan this time as Mitchell took hold of his cock and squeezed it ever so slightly. He refused to speak though, afraid of what just might come out of his mouth. For a self-confessed control freak he was pretty happy it seemed to give the vampire the reins. In a desperate attempt to salvage some semblance of control Anders pushed back deliberately this time, and felt a little smug as Mitchell gasped, hand tightening on him.

‘I think you may have to work for that.’ he managed to say, ‘I’m not that fucking easy.’

‘Really? This says otherwise.’ Mitchell said, and now Anders felt the tip of that hot tongue trace the line of his ear. He could practically hear the smug smile on Mitchell’s face as he shuddered. Then without warning Anders was being turned onto his back, so quickly he barely registered it. He looked up into clear hazel eyes and realised that Mitchell’s face was inches from his own. If he leaned up just the slightest he could kiss that sultry full mouth.

So he did.

**********

Gemma and Kyle walked hand in hand down the corridor. They exchanged little smiles now and them, a small acknowledgement of the previous night’s activities. The renewal of their bond was powerful stuff, even after fifty years, and they’d been thankful for the magic buffering properties of the room they were in as they had been in a mood to light the place on fire, a surprisingly frequent hazard when Hunter witches had sex.

They reached the stretch of corridor where they had put Mitchell and Anders, and saw Bee and Niemh standing outside the door to Anders’ room giggling like small children. Today’s head wear was a cloche for Bee and a pair of white velvet bunny ears for Niemh. They spotted them and pointed at the door.

‘Guess what they’re doing!’ Bee hissed, trying to be discreet and failing miserably. Gemma frowned and placed her hand against the door, recoiling as if burnt.

‘Bloody hell.’ she said. Curious, Kyle did the same. He had the same reaction, shaking his hand as if to cool it down.

‘Fuck. If they’re like this now, we’re going to have serious trouble keeping them off each other before we get to London.’ he said.

‘They’re almost as bad as you two.’ Niemh said, not able to contain her obvious glee.

**********

Inside the room things were hotting up in a very promising way, Mitchell thought. There was no denying that Anders was very talented in the bed department. And while he’d been the one to kick off the current action by all but hauling Anders onto his back, Anders had been the one to take the initiative and kiss him. And what a kiss it had been, surprisingly soft and barely a brush of lips, but it had set his blood on fire and before he knew it, here they were with their tongues in each other’s mouths and their hands down each other’s pants. He caught his breath as Anders’ wondering thumb brushed over a particularly sensitive spot on his cock, breaking the kiss and biting his lip to keep from screaming.

‘How are you so fucking good at this?’ he panted, and Anders smiled wickedly at him.

‘Lots and lots of self-abuse.’ he replied, and the mental image of Anders jerking off while he watched made Mitchell almost lose it there and then. That and the fact that, while he was as horny as fuck right at that minute, he wasn’t hungry. Sex and feeding had always been a hand in hand experience for him, and it was rare that he enjoyed the sex part without the need to drink. It wasn’t impossible, as he’d proven with one or two people, but he really needed to want the person badly for it to happen. And that had never happened with a man before.

But now, all he wanted was to fuck and it was the best feeling he’d had in decades. He let his head fall back on the pillow and moaned as Anders’ hand quickened its pace.

‘What are you doing?’ he managed to ask and heard Anders chuckle, low and sexy.

‘I’m sure as fuck not coming first.’ he replied. That made Mitchell open his eyes and frown at him.

‘Oh I think you will.’ he said, his blood up now as he caught the scent of competition. He twisted his own hand and was gratified to see Anders’ eyes flash.

‘Oh, you’re going to pay for that, John.’ he said, and Mitchell couldn’t hold on, not with the way Anders said his name.

‘Do that again.’ He whispered and Anders smiled, dimples leaping to life.

‘What?’ he asked teasingly, and then the next words shot through Mitchell like a thunderbolt. ‘ **Tell me what you want, John**.’

‘You! God, I want you!’ he cried out, and it felt like his whole world was reduced to two things: Ander’s hand on his cock and Anders voice in his head.

‘ **Then come for me, John**.’ Anders commanded and Mitchell lost every bit of control, throwing his head back and howling as he came violently all over Ander’s hand. He was only marginally satisfied that his little performance seemed to pull Anders over the edge with him, and he shuddered and came a few moments later, breath a series of harsh pants. They lay together, side by side and a watched each other come down. When they were both breathing a little normally, Mitchell backhanded Anders on the shoulder with his clean hand.

‘You bastard!’ he swore, ‘You fucking cheated.’

‘Nooooo.’ Anders grinned, ‘I simply used the strategic advantage that was offered to me.’ Mitchell was about to kiss that smug grin off his face when there was a very loud and urgent sounding knock at the door. It opened two seconds later, and he and Anders scrambled frantically to cover themselves with the duvet.

‘Coo-ee, you two decent?’ Bee asked, sticking her head around the corner. She had a broad smile on her face and eyed the two of them speculatively. ‘We have to get going, so you two need to get up and sorted. You’ve got twenty minutes.’ She cackled as she closed the door.

‘Do you think they’re on to us?’ Mitchell asked. Anders snorted and elbowed him.

‘Just get up, Mitch. We need some answers as to why you and I are all of a sudden experiencing the overwhelming urge to get into each others pants and they’re going to provide them.’


	23. One the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the trip to London begins and Kyle and Gemma explain the facts of life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes, not enough time :D

Martin disturbed the pile of ash with one toe. He could smell the stench of witch magic all over the house. It was enough to turn his stomach. He detested Hunters and had dispatched plenty of them over the centuries. But they were like rats, breeding and coming at the Council in wave after wave, century after century. He wasn’t pleased to hear that four of them had made contact with the Prague witches. And he’d been less than pleased to find out that they were after the vampire that he’d had resurrected. But then an order had come down from the upper echelons of the Council, creatures ranked even higher than he was, who rarely saw the light of day. The order had been to let the Hunters take the vampire with the express purpose of tracking them. They knew, as he did, that the vampire would not simply be able to complete the task appointed to him without training or assistance. The grand scheme was then to allow the Hunters to do all this, then snatch the vampire back at the appropriate moment. Martin saw several flaws in this plan. Firstly, he would have to give up control of the situation, something he loathed doing. Secondly, if Herrick was to be believed, this vampire was not one that could be easily controlled. And any time spent with the Hunters would only make him more so. Thirdly, there was the complication of having lost a civilian along with the vampire. Martin had been a little surprised that the Hunters had taken the food along with them, and this had also made him deeply suspicious. Herrick had not reported anything strange with the food, but you could never tell. So they had allowed the Hunters to come in unimpeded. Not that they had even been aware that they had been, yet another thing that bothered him. They had broken the magic barrier with no alarms going off, and finished off two vampires and ten golems of the finest quality with no problems at all. That gave Martin pause.

He knelt down, careful not to get ash on his clothes, and scooped up enough to be presented to the Lamia. He was reluctant to bring Herrick back, incompetent idiot that he was. But he had a link with the repentant that they could exploit. The Nazi bitch he left to be blown away by the breeze coming through the open window.

*************

Breakfast was good, and they both ate enough to sink a ship. There were a couple of pointed comments about why they were so hungry, accompanied by sly glances and giggles. After that they were taken with the others to a garage on the lower level of the water treatment plant. The van was there, the back seats now back in place so there were two rows behind the drivers. There were four bags piled in the boot section, and a stack of aluminium cases. 

‘It’s only going to take about thirteen hours to drive from here to Cherbourg.’ Kyle said, ‘We’ll get you guys kitted out on the other side of the channel.’

‘Kitted out? What for?’ Anders asked. His attempts at breakfast to get any answers out of the witches hadn’t been particularly successful. They’d basically fobbed him off with promises to talk about everything in the car. Kyle looked at Gemma, who nodded.

‘You’re not going home for a while.’ he said, ‘In fact, you may never be able to go home.’ Anders took this in his stride.

‘Fine, but then I want a bloody good explanation of just what the fuck is going on.’ 

‘In the car.’ Gemma said. They got in, him and Mitchell in the back seat. Kyle and Gemma took the seat in front of them, with Niemh driving and Bee next to her, bare feet up on the dashboard. 

‘Is she really going to drive in rabbit ears?’ Mitchell asked, and Niemh laughed from the front, replying in Gaelic. Anders snorted with laughter and Mitchell looked mildly scandalised.

They drove out into a gloomy grey day. They left the building complex, driving through a high chain link fence and onto a two lane rad that led through forest. Kyle and Gemma now shifted on their seat, turning so they could lean over the back and look at him and Mitchell.

‘Right, explanations.’ Gemma said, ‘What do you know about Keepers?’

‘Football keepers?’ Mitchell asked, and they both laughed.

‘Guess that answers that question.’ Kyle said, ‘We are Keepers, me, Gemma, Bee and Niemh.’

‘I thought you were witches.’ Anders said.

‘We are. But we’re also Keepers.’

‘Are all Keepers witches?’ Mitchell asked, starting to look like he was losing the plot.

‘No. Most of us are, but we have other supernaturals working with us. We even have a couple of other vampires, although that’s really rare.’ Gemma replied. ‘Kyle and I are what are known as Hunters. We are kind of like Black Ops, soldiers. Bee is a Clairvoyant. She reads the signs for us and also has a really nifty line in telepathy. Niemh is our Breaker and our Healer, she gets us in and fixes us up when we get out.’ Gemma said.

‘Between us we make up a team of Keepers. We almost always work together. We are based in London, but we work pretty much anywhere.’ Kyle added. ‘We have a supervisor, his name’s Ian. You’ll get to meet him when we get to London.’

‘So that’s where we’re going?’ Anders asked.

‘That’s where we’re going.’ Gemma confirmed. ‘Once we’re there Ian will decide what to do with us.’

‘Us?’ Anders said, ‘We’re a packange deal?’

‘Who the hell do you think is going to keep you alive until you two are done with your transformation?’ Bee said from the front seat. ‘You two are going to be wanted men pretty damn soon.’

‘I still don’t understand what Keepers are.’ Mitchell grumbled, folding his arms, ‘Or why the fuck I got woken up. And what the bloody hell is a transformation?’

‘He,’ Gemma said, pointing at Anders, ‘is transforming. He’s going to need to adjust to what’s happening to him. And you are both becoming Others. That’s also going to need a settling down period, once we get to place that is preferably magic proofed if what we felt through the door this morning was anything to go by.’ Anders and Mitchell both blushed at the comment, and avoided looking at each other. 

‘So what is happening to me. I thought this god bullshit was all done and dusted.’ Anders asked.

‘It was. But the gods have the prerogative to change things if they don’t work out the way they should. Odin decided that you should get your powers back because you need them to deal with Micthell and with what’s coming.’ Gemma said. ‘He will need you to help him. That’s why you are becoming Others.’

‘What the hell does it even mean? I don’t have any idea what you people are talking about.’ Mitchell asked. He and Anders were still doing the avoiding looking at each other thing. Kyle and Gemma exchanged grins.

‘Yeah, you do.’ Kyle said, ‘It’s why you two can’t even look at each other at the moment. It’s why if we left you alone for a second, you’d be all over each other. It’s the reason that all you two want to do right now is fuck until you can’t physically do it anymore.’ He laughed at the twin looks of denial and horror at the fact that this particular piece of information had just been said aloud. ‘If it’s any consolation, Gemma and I have the utmost sympathy. It’s not a lot of fun when it first happens to you, but it’ll calm down eventually. Actually screw that. It's a serious amount of fun, but you have to kind of go with it.’ 

‘So what we’re feeling isn’t real, it’s magic.’ Anders asked.

‘Oh no, it’s real all right. You would never have started bonding if you weren’t meant to.’ Gemma said smiling wickedly. ‘But I do think Odin has been tinkering with the fate lines again. He does that sometimes. It amuses him.’

‘That fucking bastard.’ Anders said, ‘I knew it. So just how bad is this going to get?’ 

‘Well it took two days for Gemma and I to break, but I think our bond is a lot stronger because we were both fully fledged witches when we finally met. You’re still becoming what you are and it’s been a fair time since you two got put together.' Kyle said

‘A week.’ Mitchell said.

‘Right, that’s a pretty long time for you two to hold out. When did it start?’ Kyle asked. Anders and Mitchell both shifted uncomfortably. ‘Come on guys. Trust me in a couple of days you two are going to be fucking like there’s no tomorrow. Now is really not the time to be shy about things.’ Mitchell spoke first.

‘I think two or three days.’ Now he did look at Anders, who sighed.

‘Pretty much the same for me.’

‘Okay, so that’s been what four or five days? Shit. Niemh, I think you may want to drive faster.’ Kyle called then started laughing. 

‘This is ridiculous.’ Anders said. ‘So we what? Mitchell and I have a god inspired fuckfest and then…’

‘Oh no, that’s just the beginning.’ Gemma said, in a tone that said she was really starting to enjoy herself. ‘I don’t think you two realise the gravity of your situation. You will be bonded. That means for life.’


	24. Parking Lots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma and Kyle do a bit of counselling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thing are starting to pick up. I think I hear smut on the horizon :D
> 
> Also put my writing playlist on 8 tracks
> 
> http://8tracks.com/8tracks-com-trex/twilight-of-the-innocents

‘I thought it was the feeding.’ Mitchell said, before drinking the rest of his soft drink and crushing the can. He was secretly pleased at how the thin aluminium crumpled in his hand. He was feeling a lot stronger. Being out in the open air seemed to be agreeing with him. 

‘It’s not.’ Gemma said, watching him. She drew on her straw, and the last of her Coke made a gurgling sound. ‘Have you fed from him much?’

‘Only twice. A couple of days after he arrived and the night you found us.’ he replied, and she nodded.

‘Ah yes.’ she said, smiling. ‘I remember the state I found you in. No, it wasn’t the feeding. But that can’t hurt. You said he can control you?’

‘Yes.’ Mitchell said, blushing slightly as he remembered just what Anders had commanded him to do that morning. 

‘Interesting.’ Gemma said. ‘A lot of very powerful people are not going to be very pleased to hear that. What is it like?’ Mitchell shrugged. He was now horribly aware that no topic of conversation seemed to be off limits to the witches.

‘It’s …hard to describe.’ he finally said. ‘I can’t really say it’s complete control, more like a strong suggestion.’

‘So he can only make you do things you already want to do.’ Gemma’s brown eyes were mischievous. ‘Let’s get back to the feeding. Tell me how it feels.’

‘That’s also strange.’ Mitchell said, ‘It’s like normal, but I seem to be getting sated a lot quicker. And the effect is lasting longer. I’ve only fed from him twice but the compulsion is less.’

‘He’s not human. It will be different.’ Gemma said, opening a roll of wine gums, extracting all the green ones and offering them to him. Mitchell took two and stuck one in each cheek, something he’d always done. He sucked on them thoughtfully.

‘He looks human. And he said he was just a vessel.’

‘Their family won’t have been completely human for a very long time. And even though the gods have left them, the residual effects of being designed to carry them will still be there. No, Anders is definitely not human, Mitchell. And now that he’s being bestowed with powers again, he will become even less so. I take it you’ve never fed from supernaturals before.’

‘No,’ Mitchell said, around the wine gums. ‘We were taught never to drink form werewolves and that’s pretty much all I have experience of.’

‘Quite right too.’ Gemma said, ‘Werewolf blood would be toxic to you. It wouldn’t necessarily kill you, but it would make you wish it had. What does he taste like?’

‘Would it be awful to say that he’s delicious?’ Mitchell said, and she threw back her head and laughed.

‘I would probably avoid saying that until you are a little better acquainted.’ she said. 

‘He’s already given me a handjob. I don’t see how much better acquainted we could be.’ Mitchell said. ‘Oh, fucking hell. I’m going to fall in love with him, aren’t I?’ 

‘Oh, sweetie.’ Gemma grinned, ‘You already are.’

************

On the other side of the parking lot of the roadside café they’d stopped at, Kyle and Anders leaned against the van and watched as the two figures on the other side talked.

‘So what is different?’ Kyle asked, balling up the wrapper from his burger and tossing it neatly into the metal rubbish bin a few feet away. He made a small yes sound when it went in. Seeing Anders looking at him, he grinned a little sheepishly. 

‘I played basketball when I was growing up in Brooklyn.’ he said, ‘Old habits. You were about to say something?’ 

‘I can still do the power over others thing.’ Anders said, ‘The direct translation is new.’ 

‘But not unexpected.’ Kyle replied, ‘Bragi is the god of language as well as poetry. It would be interesting to see if you could speak different languages as well, and read them. That would be very fucking useful.’ He suddenly spoke and Anders listened carefully. ‘What did I say?’

‘You asked me if I wanted…’ Anders frowned a little, ‘a teddy bear in a tuxedo?’ 

‘Well, it looks like Italian is no problem.’ Kyle grinned. ‘We should do some experiments when we get to London. Ian speaks about every language out there.’ 

‘And then what? I join your merry band of crazies and get trapped in an arranged marriage?’ Anders said sarcastically. ‘Maybe you should have left me behind.’

‘Oh, please.’ Kyle said, ‘You weren’t exactly trying to get away from him this morning. And don’t think of it as an arranged marriage, it’s anything but.’

‘I don’t even know him.’ Anders said, ‘I’m not even fucking gay.’

‘You don’t have to be.’ Kyle said, ‘Bonding doesn’t always recognise those socially constructed gender identities. But you must have had an interest for it to even start, so at worst let’s say you’re bi. And you may not think you know him, but you’ll be amazed at how quickly the two of you will fall in synch. Gemma and I were finishing each other’s sentences by the end of the first week.’ 

‘Fuck. My family would have a fucking field day if they found out.’ Anders said. He let his eyes fall on the tall figure on the other side of the car park. ‘At least he’s hot.’ Kyle laughed.

‘Yes he is. Hell, you can see this as the craziest, worst thing that has ever happened to you, or you can go “Hey I’m a middle aged guy who’s just landed himself a fine looking twenty-something.” I know which one I would go with.’ He gave Anders a serious look. ‘Just out of curiosity though, have you ever fucked a guy before?’ Anders shifted on his feet, suddenly very uncomfortable.

‘Not exactly.’ he replied. 

‘Okay, ever done anal?’ Kyle asked, in the same cheerful tone.

‘Jesus fuck, I can’t believe I’m having this conversation.’ Anders said, ‘Yes, I have.’ 

‘Well same difference.’ Kyle said grinning, ‘Just a tad more body hair. And trust me, it won’t fucking matter anyway because you’re his Other. Everything he does to you or that you do to him is going to blow both your minds.’ 

‘How do you know who’s going to be doing the …doing.’ Anders asked, feeling more than a little out of his depth. 

'Whichever way you do it is something you two have to hash out between you.’ Kyle said. ‘But this isn’t a case of if it happens, but when it happens. And all I’m saying is you might want to be prepared. The Bonding is very powerful and it’s going to drive you to consummate it as soon as possible. Speaking of which, how are you feeling now?’ When he didn’t get an answer he gave Anders a nudge. ‘Hey, Earth to Anders.’ 

‘What?’ Anders asked, dragging his eyes away from Mitchell. Kyle smiled broadly at him.

‘Boy oh boy, you have it bad buddy. You are fucking smitten.’ he said. 

‘I am not.’ Anders said defensively. But just as he’d finished saying that, his eyes immediately sought out the vampire once again.

‘Sure you’re not.’ Kyle chuckled.


	25. Pit Stops and Resulting Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what happens when you put two people under the influence of magic in one rest room? Answers on a post card please :D

When everyone got back to the car the driving shift changed, with Kyle getting into the driver’s seat, muttering and adjusting it. Niemh was a tall willowy creature, quite a bit taller than him. Her and Bee requisitioned the middle seat. Anders was going to join Mitchell at the back, but then Kyle motioned to him.

‘You come sit with me for a bit.’ He said. Anders complied, hopping up into the seat next to him. He watched in the rear view mirror as Gemma and Mitchell went to sit in the back. There was a brief moment when his eyes connected with Mitchell’s and a shiver ran down his spine. Maybe Kyle was right.

*************

The next stretch of driving took them to the western border of the Czech Republic and into Germany. There were no border stops which Anders hadn’t expected. They drove from one country to another and went unchallenged. 

‘Schengen countries.’ Kyle explained, ‘We will only need to show identification when we get to the channel crossing.’ 

‘How are we going to do that? I’m presuming my passport is still back with my stuff, wherever the hell that might be. And I very much doubt they issue passports to the newly resurrected.’

‘We don’t need it.’ Kyle said, ‘We’re going to try something.’ Anders frowned and then felt a little alarmed by what he thought Kyle was going to suggest.

‘No way.’ he said, ‘I have never used it to get through a border before. I don’t even know if it’ll still working properly.’

‘You can command a supernatural.’ Kyle said, ‘Trust me, it’s working.’ 

In the back seat, Mitchell chewed a nail and watched Anders intently. So intently that he almost missed his turn. 

‘Mitchell.’ Bee said, giving him a shove. ‘It’s your go.’ 

‘Right.’ he said, then looked at his cards, trying frantically to figure out where he was. ‘Got any eights?’ 

‘Go fish.’ Niemh cackled. Her and Bee exchanged a look. ‘And stop staring. He’s right there.’

‘Leave him alone.’ Gemma said, but she was also smiling. ‘He can’t help it. Got any sixes?’

‘Go fish.’ Bee said, ‘I know he can’t. We’re just teasing him.’

‘Well, it’s not always so funny when you’re on the receiving end.’ Gemma said, ‘And don’t forget he wasn’t at all prepared for this. No-one told him what to expect.’ Mitchell looked at her.

‘So you were told about this?’ he asked.

‘Most of the time yes, but not always.’ Niemh said, ‘All witches have Others. It’s how we keep the magical bloodlines strong. It’s very unusual for us to bond to someone who isn’t a witch. It does happen but not very often.’

‘So your parents were witches?’ Mitchell asked, letting himself steal a quick look at the blond in the front seat.

‘We assume so.’ Bee said, ‘We were both orphans. That’s where we met.’

‘St Agatha’s Home for Girls.’ Niemh added, ‘Christ, that was a horrible place. The Victorian period was a bitch for kids.’

‘It was crazy,’ Bee said grinning, ‘We literally grew up together, and then we manifested together and not three minutes later we Bonded.’ Mitchell frowned.

‘So when exactly did you become witches?’

‘When we were eleven.’ Bee answered and Mitchell’s look of shock made her and Niemh laugh. ‘Don’t worry, we aren’t like Kyle and Gemma. That’s why we’re not Hunters. We don’t have sex.’

‘Oh.’ Mitchell said, not sure of what to say to that.

‘We have a pure Bond. Not that there’s anything wrong with having sex, and you definitely need to if you’re going to be a Hunter, but it just wasn’t for us.’ Bee said, smiling at Niemh. 

‘So you could choose?’ Mitchell asked, ‘If that’s so then why aren’t we like that.’ He didn’t need to explain who he was talking about.

‘Well, that’s the thing isn’t it? Remember what I said about Odin rewriting the fate lines. He’s put you two together, but you both must have an attraction to each other, otherwise the Bonding wouldn’t have started in the first place. It’s not something that happens against your will. You are presented with the person, and you make the choice. It may well be completely subconscious, but it’s still a choice.’ 

‘So you’re saying this is happening because I actually do find him attractive.’ Mitchell said, ‘That actually makes me feel a bit better.’ 

‘Good, because you’re about a day away from complete meltdown.’ Gemma said, ‘And when that happens, nothing will stop you from doing what needs to be done.’

‘How can you tell?” Mitchell asked, and the girls laughed.

‘We can feel it.’ Gemma said, ‘Sexual energy is very potent, particularly in new Others. We could feel it through the door this morning, and it’s coming off you in waves now. Don’t you notice it?’ Mitchell shifted, dropping his eyes.

‘I feel a little overexcited, if that’s what you mean.’ he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

‘That’s code for horny as fuck and you know it.’ Bee laughed. ‘It’s normal.’

‘And you two don’t feel this at all.’

‘Oh we definitely feel something, but our Bond translates into a different kind of intimacy. Niemh and I are telepathic. We share a mind link which is something you won’t be able to do. No Hunters can.’

‘It also means that we can share our magic, boost each other’s powers and communicate over distances.’ Niemh added. 

‘Your powers are going to be based on your physical intimacy. You need that to fight in synchronisation. You’ll be able to read each other and anticipate each other’s every movement, but your minds will never be joined like theirs are.’ Gemma said, indicating the girls. ‘You will be like me and Kyle.’ 

‘This has got to be the craziest thing that’s ever happened to me.’ Mitchell grumbled, ‘I’ve been staked, resurrected, imprisoned, paired up with a half god with an attitude problem and now you’re telling me I’m going to be a magical soldier with a predilection for lots of sex and blowing shit up, if you are anything to go by.’ he said addressing Gemma with the last bit. 

‘I know.’ she beamed at him, ‘It’s going to fucking rock!’ 

*************

Anders found himself wishing for the hundredth time that he’d never gone into that crappy strip bar in the first place. And then, he found himself thanking his lucky stars that he had. Part of him, and he wasn’t sure yet which part is was, was having a fantastic time. He was getting his powers back, and seemed to be accumulating some cool new ones. This was far better than heading back to Auckland where all that was waiting for him was a bitchy girlfriend and a constantly disapproving family. He’d always felt invisible there, ignored and abused for what his family could get out of him. But now, he could turn it all around. He had no idea what he was letting himself in for, but he was damned if he didn’t find it exciting. And as much as the thought of being with Mitchell scared the living hell out of him at present, he was also finding that even the thought of the vampire was making him hornier than anything ever had before. 

He glance back just as something was being said and caught a glimpse of that radiant smile. Mitchell had been smiling a lot since they had been released, and Anders found that he liked that smile an awful lot. It made Mitchell go from smoulderingly handsome to completely, utterly and adorably fuckable in no time at all. 

‘Calm down.’ Kyle said in a low voice next to him, and Anders flushed.

‘You can feel that?’ he asked.

‘Let’s just say it’s like sitting next to a nuclear reactor getting ready to go into meltdown. And unfortunately it’s kinda catchy, so unless you want me to get so distracted that I run us off the road, I suggest we take a little break. You can go for a long walk and get some fresh air.’ Kyle said, face brightening as he spotted a sign for a service station up ahead. ‘That should do the trick.’

The van pulled in, and they all tumbled out. Kyle came round the side of the car, taking Anders by one shoulder and steering him in the direction of the picnic area next to the forecourt.

‘We’re going for a walk. Can you get me a Red Bull and some potato chips?’ he called to Gemma. She grinned and took Mitchell by the arm and dragged him off with her to the shop. The girls stayed in the van. 

Bee snuggled up against Niemh.

‘Care for a friendly wager?’ she asked, eyes sparkling.

‘And what could you possibly offer me as payment?’ Niemh asked, putting one arm around her and kissing the tip of her nose.

‘A week’s supply of foot rubs?’

‘Done. Who do you want?’

‘Anders.’

‘You really think it’s going to be him first?’ Niemh said, ‘Okay, but it’s your funeral.’

Inside the shop, Gemma loaded up with junk food and soft drinks.

‘Do they have a bathroom here?’ Mitchell asked and she gestured towards the back.

‘Try there. Don’t be long, we don’t want to miss the ferry.’ she said, then wandered off to the cash desk. Mitchell went to the back and found the bathroom. It was a single room, with barely enough space to turn around. He didn’t actually have to go, but there was a strange heat starting to burn him from the inside and he wanted to splash some water on his face and cool down a little. He locked the door behind him and looked at his non-existent reflection in the mirror. 

‘What the fuck have you got yourself into?’ he asked. Of course the fact that he had no reflection also meant he got no answer.

Outside, Anders stripped off the hoodie he was wearing and tied it around his waist.

‘Is it me, or is it fucking hot.’ he said. Kyle eyed him.

‘How hot?’ he asked.

‘You know what you said about meltdown? Well I feel like a whole shitload of uranium is about to go off in my fucking head.’ Anders said. 

‘Hmmm.’ Kyle pondered, ‘Maybe we need to take the edge off a little. We can get some ice from the shop. Cold packs do wonders for hot heads.’

‘Is that a witch thing?’

‘No, that’s a fucking common sense thing. Come on.’

They crossed to the shop. Inside they found Gemma buying what seemed like half the place. 

‘Ask him for ice.’ Kyle said, and Anders frowned.

‘I don’t speak German.’ He said.

‘Just fucking try it.’ Kyle replied. Anders shook his head at him, then turned to the waiting cashier. To his surprise as much as anyone else present, stream of fluent German came out of his mouth.

‘Jackpot!’ Kyle said, and he gave Gemma a high five.

‘It’s over there.’ The man said, and Anders went off in the direction he pointed. It was in a fridge at the back, next to a doorway which led into a small hall. He could see another door, and he had just opened the fridge to retrieve the ice when that door opened and Mitchell came out, black curls damp with water and looking rather flushed. Anders froze and Mitchell looked up from wiping his wet hands on his jeans and their eyes met. It took all of two seconds for Anders to lose it. He slammed the fridge shut and practically threw himself at Mitchell, one hand flat to the vampire’s chest as he shoved him back into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

At the cash desk, the two witches watched this happen with matching looks of dismay.

‘Oh fucking hell!’ Gemma said, backhanding Kyle on the arm, ‘You were supposed to be watching him. They’re going to be in there forever now.’ She turned back to the cashier, who was peering down towards the door with a puzzled look on his face. She reached out and snapped her fingers in front of him, and the young man’s expression became strangely vacant. 

‘Relax.’ Kyle said, ‘They’re not quite at full strength yet, it’ll probably just be handjobs. Or blowjobs.’ He caught Gemma’s eye and then sighed. ‘Fine.’ he said, ‘I’ll go get them out.’ He walked over to the bathroom door, banging on it a few times.

‘Come on, guys.’ he called, ‘Keep it as quick as possible please. We don’t have all afternoon for you to fuck.’ He looked back at Gemma who now had her arms folded and a very unimpressed look on her face. ‘What? I asked them.’

Out in the van, Bee grinned. ‘I think I’m about to win our bet.’ she said.


	26. The Men's Room Debacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN PORN PORN!!!! Sorry, I got a little overexcited there. This is Mitchell and Anders in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this. Just a warning :D In case you missed the above...

The tension in the air was palpable. It also didn’t help that the bathroom was so small, they were practically on top of each other. Mitchell was backed up into the corner between the toilet and the wall hung wash basin, hands flung against the wall to steady himself from where he’d been shoved by Anders. Anders had also had a moment of clarity after his first offensive and was now pressed up against the closed and locked door, with an expression of mild horror on his face.

‘Shit.’ he said, “I am so fucking sorry.’ Mitchell wasn’t sure if he was apologising for the shove back into the bathroom or the whole damn scenario. ‘I just can’t seem to control this.’

‘I know the feeling.’ he replied, and it was true. Just being this close to Anders was making him dizzy with something that could only be very politely described as unbridled lust. It would probably have been better described as an overwhelming urge to bend Anders over the wash basin and fuck his brains out. ‘The question is, what the fuck are we going to do about it?’

That was when the pounding on the door came, and Kyle yelling at them not to take too long. That was when Mitchell had his stroke of genius. Or what seemed to him to be a stroke of genius. If what was driving them crazy was a wild urge to fuck, then they should just get it over with. Almost snarling with need, he pushed off of the wall, covering the small distance between them with one stride. He slammed into Anders so hard he knocked the air out of him, grabbed him with both hands by the front of his t-shirt and proceeded to stick his tongue down Anders’ throat. As far as kisses went it was terrible. Their teeth knocked together hard enough for them both to gasp with pain, tongues were everywhere and there was so much slobbering going on you would swear they were a pair of hound dogs, not people. It was fucking perfect.

Anders fought back valiantly, hands in Mitchell’s hair pulling hard enough to fucking hurt quite badly, thank you very much. But he ignored it, far more interested in focusing on the very sudden developments going on in Anders jeans instead. Mitchell reached down with one hand, testing the waters as it were, and discovered that this development was very much to his liking. He traced the line of Anders now extremely hard cock, and Anders moaned very loudly into his mouth. Mitchell decided that this was definitely something he wanted to happen again, and squeezed harder. The moan got louder and more urgent. Then something terrible happened. Anders pushed him away, hard.

‘Holy shit.’ He panted looking at Mitchell with hazy blue eyes. ‘We have to fucking stop.’

‘I think that’s a very bad idea.’ Mitchell growled, trying his best to avoid the hands holding him back and kiss that gorgeous mouth again.

‘No, listen to me John.’ Anders protested, ‘I think we are both in agreement this is going to happen, it’s just…’

‘It’s just what?’ Mitchell whined, almost frantic now to get his mouth back on Anders'.

‘It’s just I don’t think our first time should be in the bathroom of a German truck stop.’ Anders said, and that bought Mitchell back to earth with a bump. He frowned at Anders, amazed to see him start blushing.

‘Holy fuck.’ he said, realisation dawning, ‘I certainly didn’t have you pegged as a romantic.’ He suddenly couldn’t stop smiling. 

‘Fuck off.’ Anders retorted, his cheeks really red now. ‘I’m not, it’s just this is kind of a big deal. If what they say is right, and I’m not saying it is or isn’t at this point, then this is going to be us forever. And forever is a really long time, especially in my book. I’d like it to be a little more memorable.’ 

‘Wow.’ Mitchell said, backing off completely now. ‘I had no idea you were taking this so seriously. It’s very fucking hot.’

‘Oh Christ, don’t say things like that.’ Anders said. ‘I’m trying very hard not to throw myself at you here.’

‘What if I want you to throw yourself at me?’ Mitchell said, voice roughening, ‘What if I beg you to throw yourself at me?’ The hands against his chest were starting to tremble. He ducked his head, nudging his nose against Anders face. ‘What if I let you do anything you want to me?’ 

‘Jesus fuck.’ Anders moaned, ‘What did you have in mind?’ Mitchell smiled, hazel eyes tracing a line from Anders’ eyes to his mouth and then lower. ‘Oh fuck John, no.’ It was barely a protest, breathed out in a harsh gasp.

‘Oh fuck John, yes.’ Mitchell said, now completely convinced this was the way to go. ‘You don’t even have to reciprocate, just stand there and enjoy it.’ He dropped to his knees, hearing the high pitched keen that simple movement drew from Anders. His hands moved to the button of Anders’ jeans, unfastening it and drawing the zip down as slowly as he could, eking the tension out. He looked up. Anders was watching him, mouth open and breathing like a marathon runner. Mitchell locked eyes with him, leaning forward and mouthing along the line of his cock through his boxers.

‘I wonder what you would do if I bit you here,’ he said, and Anders made a very gratifying mewling noise. He tugged on the waistband of his jeans, working them down around Anders hips far enough to pull his cock out, one hand stroking up and down while the other latched onto Anders’ hip, holding him against the door.

‘Oh my God,’ Anders moaned, ‘Are we really fucking doing this?’ Mitchell didn’t answer. Instead he held Anders cock still, then flicked his tongue over the head, a burst of salt on his tongue from the slick already gathered there. Anders let out a sharp cry, one hand slamming against the door to brace himself and the other going to Mitchell’s head, finger wrapping themselves in his hair.

‘I think it’s your turn to tell me what you want.’ Mitchell purred at him, still flicking with his tongue and looking at Anders with eyes wide with mock innocence. The hand in his hair tightened and he hissed in a combination of pain and extreme pleasure.

‘I want your mouth on me.’ Anders said, his voice a low growl that matched Mitchell’s. Mitchell gave him a smile that was all teeth and then very slowly and deliberately took Anders’ cock in his mouth and lowered his head, taking him all the way in in a way that made Anders tighten his grip even further and start panting rapidly. He let his tongue drag over the velvet skin.

‘Oh fucking hell, that’s so fucking good.’ Anders moaned, head hitting the door with a little thump but still keeping his eyes locked on Mitchell. Mitchell could feel his hips trying to thrust involuntarily, and pinned him harder, using his vampire strength to make it impossible for Anders to move. Then he quickened his pace, head moving up and down smoothly. On every upstroke he looked up and stared at Anders, his eyes challenging. Anders never broke the gaze once, moving his other hand to Mitchell’s face, cupping his cheek and stroking along the cheekbone with his thumb.

‘Fuck, you are so gorgeous like this.’ he breathed and Mitchell hummed appreciatively at the compliment. He pulled off, hand wrapping around the base and running his tongue up and down the length. ‘And I would fucking kill to find out who the fuck taught you to do that.’

‘Pure, natural talent.’ Mitchell said, unable to help himself, especially when Anders laughed and those bloody dimples came out to play. He had never in a million years thought he would get hard over a pair of dimples, but there you go. ‘Now would you just shut up and let me do this?’

‘Sure.’ Anders said, ‘Anything you want.’ He choked out another stuttering little laugh as Mitchell took him in again. ‘Christ, all I want to do is fuck your mouth until you choke on me.’ Mitchell stopped again. He sat back on his heels and fixed Anders with a look that was pure evil.

‘Can’t choke me, already dead.’ he said, shuffling forward to get a better angle, placing both hands on Anders hips, fingers digging into soft skin. ‘So do it.’

‘Fuck.’ Anders breathed, body straining as Mitchell let his mouth slide over him again. He let Anders take control, and Anders started out slow, hips moving in a gentle undulation that barely let him graze the back of Mitchell’s throat. That wasn’t what he wanted though, but he knew exactly how to get it. Careful to not get too carried away, he looked up at Anders and let himself shift for the barest minute, just enough for Anders to see the flash of black eyes and have a most interesting reaction to it. He gasped loudly, hips stuttering and speeding up until he was slamming into Mitchell’s mouth. Mitchell hung onto him, tongue working him as Anders started to shake uncontrollably under his hands.

‘Oh God, fuck…fuck John, yes like that.’ he panted, and Mitchell felt the tension in his body and bore down on him, holding on tightly as Anders cried out and came in his mouth. It was enough to bring him so close to the edge, that all he had to do was drop one hand to his own erection and squeeze once and then he came too, Anders cock still in his mouth thankfully stifling his own cries. He pulled off, and let his head drop to rest against Anders bare hip, feeling the heated skin against his own. Then he slowly pulled himself to his feet and moved to the basin, spitting the cum and leaning heavily against it. He heard the sounds of Anders straightening himself up, zipping his jeans and turned to see him buttoning his jeans. Their eyes met and Anders frowned.

‘I could have done that for you.’ he said, making a vague gesture in the direction of Mitchell’s now admittedly sticky jeans. Mitchell was pleased to hear what sounded like disappointment. 

‘Tonight.’ he said, and saw Anders' blue eyes flash at him. ‘I’m going to fuck you tonight.’


	27. Shades and Scorcerers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first confrontation with the things that are hunting the Hunters.

Anders took a deep breath and looked at Mitchell.

‘They’re all going to know aren’t they?’ Mitchell said, grinning like an idiot. Anders glared at him, promising himself that he was going to wipe that smug grin off Mitchell’s face later and have an illegal amount of fun doing so. He unlocked the door and pulled it open. It had been about ten minutes since their minor explosion in the bathroom, and Mitchell had needed time to clean himself up. 

They stepped into the shop and stood staring in disbelief at what they were seeing. The air was filled with floating objects, packets of crisps, cans of soft drink you name it, it was up there. Several newspapers drifted past them, pages flapping slowly like flat birds. 

‘What in the actual fuck is going on?’ Anders asked no-one in particular. 

‘Magic.’ Kyle’s voice drifted over from the cash desk. He and Gemma were both sitting on the counter eating Cornettos. The shop cashier was still rooted in place where they had left him.

They walked over, and looked at the witches.

‘We did this?’ Mitchell asked, and Gemma nodded.

‘Yes, you did’ she said, hopping off the counter and grinning at them. ‘We seriously need you two to keep it in your pants until we get to London.’

*********

The rest of the drive through Germany was uneventful. Bee was sitting against the side of the van, one foot in Niemh’s lap while she received her payout. In the seat behind her, she saw that Mitchell was in much the same position, except he had a blond head in his lap. Anders has crashed out, and Mitchell was smiling down at him, fingers combing through his thick hair.

‘You’re a just big mushy vampire.’ she said, and he looked at her. ‘Kind of like Count Chocula. Or the Count from Sesame Street.'

‘Funny.’ he said, but his smile didn’t diminish. ‘I feel like an idiot. And why the hell is he asleep?’

'The transformation is taking it out of him. And what you two did back there hasn’t helped.’ Niemh said, peering over the seat at the sleeping form. ‘He’ll be okay in a couple of hours.’

‘He better be.’ Kyle called from up front, ‘We need him to get us through customs and passport control.’ 

‘How are you feeling?’ Niemh asked Mitchell.

‘Great.’ he said, ‘I feel terrific actually.’

‘No cravings?’ she asked.

‘Not in the slightest. But it’s only been a day since I fed.’ he replied. 

But you’ll feed tonight.’ she said, ‘You’ll need to, to cement the Bond.’ 

‘Really? Isn’t that kind of, well unusual.’

‘Sex and blood, Mitchell. They’re practically one and the same for you.’ Bee pointed out. 

************

Anders slept solidly until they got into France then woke up. He sat up from Mitchell’s lap and blinked sleepily at him. In the seat in front Bee and Niemh were now both out, curled like kittens around each other. Kyle and Gemma were still in the front seat. It was darkening outside.

‘Have you been sitting like that all this time?’ he asked, and Mitchell smiled then reached out and smoothed the hair that was sticking up from his head. It was a completely unconscious gesture, but then he caught himself doing it and dropped his hand looking embarrassed.

‘I didn’t want to wake you.’ he said. Anders shuffled over on the seat and looked out the window. 

‘Where are we?’

‘France.’ Gemma said from the front. She had an open road atlas on her lap.

‘Can’t witches navigate by magic?’ Ander asked spotting it.

‘We can.’ she replied, ‘but I like map reading.’ She twisted in the seat and looked back at Anders. ‘We should swap places though. The Channel Tunnel is not far away.’ 

‘We can do that at the next stop.’ Kyle said, ‘Wake the girls up.’

They stopped at the Carrefour just outside of Calais. It was huge, and they drove around until they found a free space in the parking lot. They all more or less fell out the van and there was much stretching and complaining about stiff joints.

‘God, I will be very happy to see the back of this van.’ Bee said, flexing her arms above her head.

‘I don’t know why you’re complaining.’ Anders said, ‘You’re a child.’ There was a giggle from Bee and a snort from Niemh. 

‘Hardly.’ She said, ‘Bee and I are a lot older than we look.’

‘Oh yes, you missed that conversation.’ Mitchell said. He’d fallen in step next to Anders, and Bee and Niemh were amused to see that their steps had synchronised. 

‘We’re actually both one hundred and eighty three years old.’ Bee said, and smiled at the look of disbelief on Anders face. 

‘They’re older than you.’ he said to Mitchell. Then he looked at Gemma and Kyle.

‘We’re a little younger.’ Kyle said. ‘I was born in nineteen forty-nine, and Gemma was born in nineteen twenty-three. So, that makes you officially the youngest member of our little crew.’ he said, giving Anders a shove on the arm. ‘Now I think we should go in and get something to eat, stretch our legs and get whatever we need for tonight. We can stop and stay in Folkestone and then drive to London in the morning.’ 

‘You don’t think we should just push through?’ Gemma said, sounding unsure. ‘I don’t think a normal hotel room is a good idea after the service shop.’

‘Why, what happened?’ Bee asked, and Gemma and Kyle gave the now sheepish looking pair a grin.

‘Stuff was fucking levitating like nobody’s business.’ Gemma said, and Niemh gave a low whistle.

‘Fucking hell, Mitchell.’ she said, ‘What the hell were you doing to him?’

************

Inside the supermarket, Kyle sent Anders off with Gemma and the other two girls to go buy stuff that he and Mitchell would need. Gemma got Anders by the arm, humming tunelessly and dragging him along with her. Bee and Niemh got a shopping trolley and then Niemh pushed it along with Bee balancing on the back wheels in front of her. 

‘We’re not exactly prepped for visitors.’ Gemma said, ‘We can get you clothes and shit like that in London, but we have nothing at the safe house.’

‘Safe house?’ Anders asked, chucking toothbrushes and toothpaste in the trolley.

‘Yeah, it’s where we live.’ Bee said, making frantic gestures at a bottle of rose bubble bath until Gemma put it the trolley. ‘And Gemma and Kyle too since their place got burned down by those Council fuckers.’

‘But we’ll only be there a few days until Ian decides where we’re going to hide you.’ Niemh said, ‘And then we’ll head off there.’ She stopped suddenly and stared at Anders, who looked up from here he was reading the back of a shampoo bottle.

‘Okay.’ he said, then went back to the shampoo bottle. Niemh looked at Gemma and then gestured with her eyebrows at what Anders was doing. Gemma went to stand next to him.

‘What’s it say?’ she asked. 

‘The usual shit. Wash, rinse, repeat.’ Anders said, and then stopped as he realised he had an audience. ‘Oh bugger.’

‘Looks like the direct translation extends to written text as well.’ Gemma said.

‘Score one for us.’ Bee grinned, ‘Ian’s going to go batshit.’ With toiletries procured they headed into an entirely different aisle. Anders suddenly noticed where they were, and tried to do an about face. Gemma grabbed him and hauled him along with her. They stopped in front of a shelf. She looked at him. He looked back, then when he realised she wasn’t budging he huffed and grabbed the first one that was to hand and lobbed it into the trolley. Gemma snorted a laugh.

‘Trust me that’s so not going to be enough.’

*********

In another part of the shop, Kyle and Mitchell were looking at alcohol. The topic of conversation was making the vampire wish he’d gone with the girls. 

‘Just saying bro. He’s never done it before. You’re going to have to take the lead on this.’ Kyle said, taking two bottles of rum off the shelf and putting them in their trolley. He frowned. ‘Anders strikes me as a vodka guy, what do you think?’

‘He is a vodka guy.’ Mitchell replied and then came up short. ‘How the fuck did I know that?’ 

‘The Bonding is kind of far along. When you two have sex, the process will basically join your minds for a few seconds and transfer all the information from one to another. He’s going to find out all about you and vice versa. But what you did earlier has probably kicked it off a little bit already.’ He stopped and turned to look at Mitchell who now looked terrified.

‘He’s going to know everything?’ he asked, eyes wide.

‘Yeah, he is.’ Kyle said. ‘Guess there’s some dark stuff in there, huh?’

‘You could say that.’ Mitchell replied. He had actually gone a little paler than normal, as if that were possible.

‘Well, it’s to be expected. You are a vampire Mitchell. That means blood and death most of the time.’

‘And there’s been a lot of it.’ Mitchell said.

‘It won’t matter though.’ Kyle replied, ‘He will still love you regardless. He’s going to be the first person who will accept what you’ve done with no judgement at all because it’s what the Bond requires. There will be no secrets between you. And that’s a very cool thing to have.’ He stopped and surveyed the trolley which was almost overflowing with bottles. ‘Do you think we have too much?’ 

**********

‘That’s too much.’ Anders said, looking in the trolley. ‘I think you are greatly overestimating our stamina.’

‘Nope.’ Gemma said, ‘And the last thing you want to do is run out.’ When he didn’t look convinced she sighed. ‘Kyle and I didn’t leave his bedroom for four days. We didn’t eat or sleep much either. Ten is a good round number.’ 

‘Fine.’ he said giving up. He was about to ask her about condoms when he noticed that she had stopped talking and was staring intently down the aisle. ‘Gemma?’

‘Bee.’ Gemma said, ‘Do me favour babe, and find the boys for me.’ Bee looked up from where her and Niemh were playing thumb war at the back of the trolley, and she quickly became serious when she looked at Gemma.

‘Sure thing.’ she said, and then her pretty face became a little vacant. Anders became suddenly aware of a strange pressure in the air, as if he was on a plane that was taking off. He shook his head and it went away. Bee shivered and then seemed to come back into herself.

‘Check out seven.’ she said. ‘What is it?’

‘Nothing good.’ Gemma said.

At the check -out, Mitchell and Kyle stood in the queue. Kyle was alert, eyes scanning the shop behind them. A look of relief crossed his face as the girls and Anders exited one of the aisles and came to join their queue.

‘You felt it.’ Gemma said, and Kyle nodded. Mitchell in the meantime was staring open mouthed at the contents of their trolley. He looked at Anders who pointed at Gemma.

‘Blame her.’ he said. ‘She thinks we’ll need it.’

‘Good call.’ Kyle said, looking over Gemma’s shoulder. ‘And you will.’

********

They left the supermarket. The cashier had been rather bemused by the fact that they seemed to be buying alcohol and lube in seemingly industrial quantities but being French had simply given them an odd look and a very Gallic shrug. 

Anders and Mitchell had both noticed the very definite change in Gemma and Kyle. While the girls were still good naturedly joshing with each other, the two Hunters had taken on an attitude that could only be described as watchful. They had moved, Kyle to the front and Gemma to the back, walking to the right and left of the trolley convoy. Anders was reminded for some reason of all those Vietnam war films Mike had loved watching while they were growing up. That’s what it felt like, a jungle patrol. Except this was a well-lit parking lot and not a jungle. And yet he couldn’t shake the sudden feeling that they were being stalked. Unconsciously he stepped a little closer to Mitchell.

Next to him, Mitchell was feeling something he hadn’t felt in a while – anticipation and a foreboding sense of darkness. He’d always had pretty good senses for a vampire but this wasn’t about hearing or seeing or smelling. It was a grey, icy cold feeling that hovered just on the edge of these senses. And his first overwhelming urge was to protect the man walking next to him. He stepped closer to Anders and their shoulders bumped. He looked down at him, realising that Anders had just done the same thing. 

Then it happened. They were about twenty metres from the van when the air went cold, and Anders noticed that his breath was starting to steam clouds of vapour. Up ahead Kyle stopped, then turned to Bee, who was pushing the trolley in front. 

‘You and Niemh get this shit into the van and set up a circle. Go!’ They obeyed instantly, leaving Anders and Mitchell with them. He moved so he was flanking Anders, and Gemma did the same so she was next to Mitchell. ‘Stay between us and don’t do anything. Let us handle it.’ he said. They kept walking, and then, just as they got within seeing distance of the van, Mitchell noticed something wrong with the shadows.

It was almost innocuous, just a little bleeding and fluttering at the corner of his vision. Up ahead he could see the girls had the back door open and were packing the stuff into the van. When they were finished and he and the others had reached the van, the witches each took a bottle of vodka from the stash of alcohol. 

‘Get in the van.’ Kyle said. 

‘No, I can fight with you.’ Mitchell said, almost automatically. 

‘Not against this.’ Gemma said, ‘You need to get in the van before the girls cast the circle around it.’

‘But I can help protect him from whatever’s out there.’ Mitchell replied and she took him by the arm, pulling him to face her.

‘We need you inside but not because of what’s out there.’ she said, ‘We need to protect you from the magic we’re going to be doing. The magic circle isn’t for Anders, it’s for you. The kind of magic we’re going to use can kill you Mitchell. We’re Hunters. We’ve killed a lot of your kind before. Now get in the van. Please.’ Mitchell nodded hesitantly and then climbed in beside Anders who was already in the back seat. Gemma addressed him next.

‘They will try to call Mitchell out. Do whatever you must to keep him inside. Do you understand me?’ Her face and voice were stern. Anders nodded.

‘I will.’ he replied.

‘Good.’ Gemma said and then slammed the van door shut. She stepped back over the red chalk line the girls had drawn around the van. Bee was closest to her. They shared a look.

‘Be safe.’ Bee said stepping inside the circle.

‘You too.’ Gemma said and smiled at her. ‘And keep them safer.’ There was a shimmer in the air as the circle of protection was activated. Then she went to where Kyle was standing looking down the row of cars. One by one the tall lights that illuminated the car park began to go out, starting at the far end and coming towards them. She reached for Kyle’s hand, feeling the strength in his fingers as they gripped hers and a surge of power as they prepared themselves to fight what was coming. She turned to her Other and looked into his blue eyes which were now glowing.

‘Let’s rock.’ he said.


	28. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle and an unexpected event...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A most excellent soundtrack suggestion by WeTheRebelSkies - Warriors by Imagine Dragons :)

Inside the van, Mitchell and Anders and and watched from the windows. They could see Niemh and Bee standing at opposite ends of the van. They were inside the red chalk circle they had drawn, and were standing facing outwards with their hands outstretched. Just beyond them the very air looked shimmery, like water running over glass. To his surprise, Anders could feel the power they were using to produce and maintain the barrier. It felt like the moment before a thunderstorm, when the air was filled with static. He put his hand against a window, and felt it vibrate slightly under his palm.

‘This is so weird.’ he said, not looking back at Mitchell, ‘Come here and try this.’ There was no answer behind him, so he turned around. ‘Mitchell?’ The vampire was sitting completely still, eyes wide.

‘Hey, what’s wrong?’ Anders said, suddenly a lot more concerned.

‘Don’t you feel that?’ he asked Anders. He was starting to look twitchy, like he had the day he’d attacked Anders and Anders had used the voice on him for the first time.

‘No, I don’t. What the hell is wrong with you?’

‘I can feel them.’ Mitchell said, backing away as Anders made a move towards them. ‘They’re coming.’

**********

Outside the circle Kyle looked at Gemma. Her hazel eyes were glowing like embers. There were only two lights left between them and the darkness swelling just beyond the pool of light that still remained. They had moved apart so there was a little distance between them.

‘They are clever.’ Gemma said, ‘They knew shades would call him out.’

‘You think Anders will be able to deal with him.’ Kyle asked.

‘You saw the shop.’ Gemma said, ‘That wasn’t Mitchell, I can tell you now. He’s probably the only one who could at this point.’

‘Let’s hope he doesn’t freak out.’

‘He’ll be fine. It’s us I’m worried about.’ Gemma said, extending a hand. She focused and slender tendrils of blue fire appeared, wrapping themselves around her fingers. Kyle did the same.

‘Start with hellfire, and then if we need to we go Eye of Ra.’ Gemma said.

‘Nice.’ Kyle replied, starting to bounce in place on the balls of his feet. He reached down, picking up the bottle of vodka with his free hand and extending it to her. Gemma reached over and twisted off the cap. Kyle took a large swig, not swallowing but holding the vodka in his mouth. He handed the bottle to Gemma who did the same. The darkness seemed to fall back a little before it came bubbling forward, swallowing the last two lights and making everything go black.

**********

Inside the circle there was a noise like a flare being set off and Bee looked around at the velvety blackness that was so tangible that when she raked her fingers through it, it shredded around them. The golden flame she had hovering just above her upturned palm flickered and danced. It made a high pitched noise like a child’s giggle, just at the edge of hearing. She smiled. It had been made of love from her and Niemh, and her Other held a matching one above her hand.

‘We just have to keep them out.’ Niemh said from her side of the van.

‘And keep him in.’ Bee said. They both looked at the van.

*************

‘Mitchell you’re starting to freak me out here, and I am already severely freaked.’ Anders said. He was watching Mitchell who was now shaking his head like a dog with water in his ears, one hard shake and then a hesitation before he did it again. He wouldn’t look at Anders. The anaemic light from the van’s roof light, which Anders had switched on as soon as the blackness had swallowed them with much scuffling and swearing as he’d struggled to find it, did nothing to penetrate the blackness at the windows. It was like the van was sitting at the bottom of the ocean. Even the noises of Bee and Niemh’s conversation were muffled, to the extent that Anders couldn’t even make out the individual words.

Mitchell started to growl, a low animalistic sound that reverberated from his chest. He raised his head and his eyes were black. He snarled at Anders, lips pulled back to show sharp white fangs. Then he threw himself forward, pinning Anders to the side of the van. Anders recoiled, trying to fight back desperately, but Mitchell was holding him fast, fingers digging into him and growling like a rabid dog at him.

'Mitchell.' he said, and there was a tiny hesitation then Mitchell caught him around the throat and squeezed hard.

'If you can't speak you can't control me.' he hissed, and Anders fought hard to get free, but the strength in Mitchell's hands made it impossible. Black spots started to swim in his vision and he threw everything he had into trying to wriggle free. Mitchell smiled, his handsome face cruel. 'And then I will drink you dry and throw your corpse to the darkness.' He forced Anders head to one side and buried his face in the crook of his neck, biting down hard and piercing the skin easily. The blood flowed into his mouth and he drank. It was wonderful, and he pulled back long enough lick the steady stream of blood that was pooling in the hollow of Anders' collar bone, before biting down again.

He could feel the steady pulse under his thumb start to flutter and fade, and part of his mind howled in fury and despair at what he was doing but the voices from the darkness outside were commanding him to continue so he did. But then something happened.

To his amazement, he felt a hand on his cheek and then Anders spoke once more, straight into his head.

**Let me go John.**

*************

The blackness surged and then a flare of brilliant blue white fire lit up the darkness, and there was a collective shriek as if a thousand voices were crying out in pain and fury. In the light of the hellfire, Gemma stood framed as she spat the stream of vodka, letting the fire from her hand set the alcohol alight. As the jet of flame began to recede, Kyle stepped into the light and did the same, while she drank from the vodka bottle. They fought this way, alternating their roles. They moved forward step by step but the blackness came back each time. And as they drove it back with flame, faces could just be detected in the billowing wall of black, twisted tortured faces that howled as the fire touched them. The sound would have driven any human mind insane, but Gemma and Kyle were not fazed. They briefly touched hands, a great crackle of blue electricity passing between them, and fought on.

*********

Inside the circle, Niemh was trembling.

‘It’s the bloody noises.’ she said, ‘I can’t take it.’ There was a touch on her mind, as soft as butterfly wings, and she felt the soothing presence of Bee in her head.

_We can do this my love. We just have to hold the circle long enough for them to drive it off._

Niemh steeled herself, holding onto her Other’s strength.

***********

‘Again.’ Kyle called and Gemma reached back, calling the other bottle to her hand. It flew from where it stood on the ground, smacking into her waiting hand. She didn’t bother with opening it, simply knocking the top off with her mind and shaking out the vodka in a great arc into the air, watching as Kyle ignited it, then caught hold of the living flame and bringing it down like a whip to split the darkness. Their powers were at full force now, and he hurled the flame about him, driving the darkness back. Gemma watched him, feeling her heart swell with pride and love as she watched him fight. He turned, graceful as a dancer and sent the flame lashing out towards her. She caught it easily, and they moved as one now, twisting and leaping like a pair of acrobats as they cut through the shades. The screeching was at an unholy level, but they knew they were strong, so very strong. Their movements were perfectly mirrored by each other and then Kyle snapped the line of flame and it whipped around Gemma’s waist and he pulled back so it hauled her in towards him. She crashed into him, and he caught her against him bowing his head and kissing her as the flames circled around them and then exploded into a thousand lights. Gemma reached up, wrapping both arms around his neck and opening her mouth to him. He responded and as the kiss deepened the sparks of flame became glowing balls of intense heat and seared the darkness. The shrieks of the trapped souls began keening as one but they stayed as they were, kissing as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening around them, feeding all their love and lust into the magic they were generating.

********

In the van, Mitchell scrabbled against the seat, desperate to get out of the door. He was now pinned by the weight of Anders sitting on his chest, knees on his arms and hands on his chest. The wound on Anders neck was still bleeding slightly, and the blood trailed down his neck into his already soaked shirt.

‘ **No John**.’ he intoned, ‘ **You can’t go out.** ’

‘I need to.’ Mitchell whined, ‘They’re calling me.’

‘ **No. You must stay here. With me.** ’ Anders reached up with one hand, pushing the sweat damp curls from Mitchell's face.

‘Why? Why must I stay?’ Mitchell hissed, lips curled back like a cat. ‘I belong with the dead, and the dead are here for me.’

‘ **You belong with me.** ’ Anders replied, his voice deepening. It made the vampire writhe angrily but he stopped trying to throw Anders off. ‘ **You are mine now John Mitchell. You are going nowhere.** ’ He smiled as he remembered Mitchell using those very words that morning. The vampire looked at him, and his eyes widened, a funny look on a vampire.

‘What’s happened to you?’ he asked and Anders frowned.

‘ **What do you mean?** ’ he asked, fearing a trick but Mitchell had stopped struggling completely now.

‘Your eyes.’ he said and Anders looked up to see himself reflected in the van’s window. His eyes were glowing, the normal light blue replaced by a rich gold. Then he felt something very strange start to unfold inside him. Then it hit, like a hammer to the head. It was like liquid fire running through him, and he threw his head back and screamed as the heat tore through him. Then he started speaking, and this was no longer his voice but something much, much bigger. It was the sound of great bronze swords clanging against shields, the battle cries of ten thousand soldiers and thunder ripping through an endless night. The words he spoke were an ancient language that had not been spoken since the time gods and ice giants roamed the lands and fought epic battles. And all the while, the vampire beneath him watched as the words he spoke etched themselves in golden fire around the god’s head, floating through the air.

***********

Outside the van Bee and Niemh raised their hands to shield themselves from the blinding light coming from inside the van.

‘Guess this means he’s transforming!’ Bee yelled and Niemh laughed.

‘You think?’ she yelled back.

***********

Outside the circle Gemma and Kyle finally broke the kiss. All around them, scraps of blackness floated around them like ash in the air.

‘Hmmm.’ Kyle said, reaching out with one hand to grab a scrap of blackness and rubbing it to nothing between his fingers. ‘I think it’s a very good thing he’s going to be on our side.’

*********

Inside the van Mitchell’s eyes shifted back to hazel, but the man sitting on his chest didn’t move. He pushed at Anders and managed to work his arms free, then sat up so he was looking into his eyes. They were magnificent, the irises gleaming like molten gold and glowing as if lit from the inside.

‘Wow.’ he said, and Anders smiled at him.

‘ **Pretty cool huh?** ’ he said, then grasped Mitchell by the back of the neck and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so a little twist. In my book gods trump vampires. And everyone's always underestimating Anders. Not for long though...


	29. Honey, we're home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four witches, a god and a vampire arrive at a magical warehouse. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like warehouses. Especially old ones :D This statement has no relevance but I wanted to share that thought with you all :)

They were being watched. In their defence Mitchell thought, it wasn’t very hard to see why they were coming in for such scrutiny. They all looked like they felt, which was having just come out of a pretty bad showdown with the powers of darkness. That and they fact that they were eating enough food for twelve people, which was quite something when you considered there was only six of them.

On the up side though, they had breezed through the check in to the ferry, the man at the window being easily influenced by Anders to let them on board without the need for passports. He’d changed shirts on the back of the van so now looked less like a vampire snack and more like a god like figure with golden eyes and a voice that sounded like a Buddhist prayer bell. Hence the staring.  
‘It really doesn’t seem to be wearing off.’ Kyle said, leaning forward and looking hard at Anders. They were in the canteen, having had to skip food at the supermarket due to the whole powers of darkness thing from before. The table was covered in plates and glasses in various stages of emptiness. The only one not eating was Mitchell.

‘Jesus, is it always like that afterwards?’ he said. Four witches and a god turned and stared at him with their mouths full. Then they dropped their heads and continued eating. ‘It’s like being with a herd of cows.’

‘We need to replenish our energy.’ Bee said, when she finally swallowed. ‘That means food.’

‘And lots of it.’ Neimh added.

‘You’re not joking.’ Mitchell said, surveying the table. He was feeling a little sick to his stomach if he was being honest. The blood he’d taken from Anders had been too much, too soon apparently. He shifted, trying to get a little more comfortable in his seat. Anders eyed him, and then snorted.

‘ **That’s what you get for biting without permission, Dracula. Indigestion.** ’ he said, and Mitchell gave him the finger.

‘At least I can switch off. You still look like a Babylonian idol.’ he retorted. ‘And don’t fucking call me Dracula.’

‘ **I can’t help it.** ’ Anders said, shoving frites in his mouth, ‘ **If I could turn it off believe me I would.** ’ He turned around to glare at the people who were sitting behind them and the spectators whipped back around in fright.

‘It’s probably just your body adjusting. But, I’m pretty sure we can scratch the demi from the god. This is some full on shit you have here.’ Gemma said. She was on her second steak, and showed no signs of slowing down.

‘ **Really? But how can I be Bragi when he’s up there.** ’ Anders said, jerking a thumb in the general direction of the ceiling.

‘Well, you’re clearly not Bragi, you’re still you.’ Kyle said, ‘But honestly we don’t have a clue. Epic mythology is not really our thing. We can deal with all that shit back there, but you’re going to have to ask Ian about this.’ He gestured at Anders as he said the last bit.

‘ **Great.** ’ Anders said. ‘ **In the meantime I sound like the all-powerful fucking Oz and look like a bad special effect.** ’

‘I think they look beautiful.’ Neimh said, peering at his eyes. ‘Gold is definitely your colour.’

‘So what were those things back there?’ Mitchell asked. He was still feeling mortified for demonstrating such a lack of control and attacking Anders, and hoped he could change the subject.

‘Shades.’ Gemma said, ‘Souls stuck in torment.’

‘ **Whose souls?** ’ Anders asked and her and Kyle looked at each other, then at Mitchell. He frowned at them.

‘Me?’ he asked, then the penny dropped. ‘Oh fuck. That’s where I was when they brought me back wasn’t it?’

‘Sorry.’ Gemma said, ‘It’s not a very nice thing to talk about.’

‘ **Is that why he said he belonged with them?** ’ Anders asked, and Mitchell shivered. He didn’t remember saying that.

‘It is. It’s also pretty big league magic. Whoever wants you, wants you badly.’ Kyle said. ‘It’s a good thing you are here Anders. Otherwise our vampire would have run off into the night.’ He now turned a spoke to Gemma. ‘I think you’re right. Straight through and then to the safe house. The quicker they are fully bonded the safer Mitchell will be.’

‘Hang on, I thought I was supposed to protect him.’ Mitchell said, and they all grinned at him.

‘Not anymore.’ Bee said.

‘ **Ha!** ’ Anders said, voice now unbearably smug, ‘ **Suck on it Mitch.** ’ Then realising what he’d said, he smirked even more but quickly backtracked. ‘ **Not literally of course, we’ll save that for later.** ’

‘I hate you.’ Mitchell grumbled.

***********

The ferry landed on the other side of the Channel just after one in the morning. They offloaded, using Anders to get them through passport control and customs without a hitch. All the witches and Anders were pretty much tanked, so Mitchell had offered to drive. Now Kyle sat next to him in the front seat to direct him, and the van soon fell silent. Mitchell glanced in the rear view mirror and saw they were all asleep including Anders, who had his head cushioned on his hoodie which he’d folded up and wedged between him and the window. Next to him, Kyle yawned and stretched, then folded his arms and snuggled down in his seat.

‘It’ll take about three hours to get to London.’ he said. ‘Then we’ll get to the safe house and make sure you two are locked away somewhere nice and private for a couple of days. We can all rest and get our strength back.’

‘And presumably you’ll be expecting me and him to…’ Mitchell trailed off and Kyle grinned.

‘Has it gone away?’ he asked, and Mitchell shook his head reluctantly.

‘No, in fact it’s getting worse now after that last bite.’ he said. And that was the truth. He’d been terrified the whole time he was out of control and could barely remember any of it, but he did remember how part of him had fought like crazy to stop him from hurting Anders. He just hadn’t been strong enough to resist the voices. But now the mortification he’d felt at almost eating who everyone around him was telling him was his soulmate, Mitchell could feel the keen edge of need coming back. It wasn’t quite as strong as it had been that morning or in the service station, but he could feel it steadily building. ‘I do have a question though. If he’s now a god, what happens when I feed from him?’

‘No fucking idea.’ Kyle replied, ‘But It’ll be interesting finding out. I think the more intriguing question you need to ask is what will happen when you fuck him.’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Mitchell said, nearly driving into the side of the road at Kyle’s bluntness.

***********

By the time they got into London it was nearly four in the morning and the sky was already starting to get light. Mitchell was now getting tired and was very relieved when they finally pulled into and parking area next to a bridge. It was an old brick built bridge with the archways made into storage units. Kyle hopped out the van and directed him to a unit. Then he went and unlocked the double garage doors and opened them. Mitchell drove the van inside. Kyle closed the doors behind him and must have thrown a switch, because the entire space was suddenly flooded with light. Then Kyle got back in the car, and pulled out his mobile phone. He dialled and when it was answered he spoke.

‘We’re here.’ he said and then hung up. Mitchell was about to ask what the hell they were going to do next, when a deep grinding noise caught his attention. He looked through the windscreen to see the bricks of the wall in front of him starting to fold back in on themselves. They made a doorway large enough for the van to fit through. ‘Inside.’ Kyle said, and Mitchell followed his instructions. Once inside, he killed the engine and got out just after Kyle did. He stared open mouthed at what he saw.

The space he was in could never have existed where it was located. It was the interior of a huge warehouse, high ceilings soaring up to show skylights and glass panels which cast pools of light onto the concrete floor beneath his feet. Running around the top of the warehouse along all four walls was a mezzanine level, accessed by several cast iron staircases, which led to a walkway. Along the walkway were glassed in rooms, windows in timber frames and with a door leading inside. He noticed that under the mezzanine at the back, a makeshift kitchen and seating area had been set up. There were battered sofas and some low wooden tables scattered around. On the far back wall he could see light from a big screen television that was fixed to the wall. And silhouetted in the light from the screen were two figures which paused the film they were watching and now got up and came out from the shadows onto the warehouse floor. They were both men and looked like they could be in their sixties or seventies. He’d never been very good at judging ages. One was tall and angular, dressed in clothes that were entirely composed of different shade of grey. The other was shorter and dressed in earth tones. He wore glasses, little round John Lennon ones. They stopped and gave Mitchell a very slow up and down look.

‘Hmmm.’ the taller one said, ‘He doesn’t look very repentant.’ He turned to Kyle and opened his arms. To Mitchell’s surprise, Kyle went straight into them, hugging the older man warmly. ‘And I am very glad to see you, my American boy.’

‘No more Estelle for you.’ Kyle laughed as he pulled back. ‘Ian, Sylvester - this is John Mitchell.’ The other witches had now gotten out the van, Bee and Niemh heading over for their own hugs with happy squeals. This time the shorter man, Sylvester as Kyle had called him, getting in on the act.

‘My darling girls.’ Ian said, pressing a kiss into each head of hair. Then he looked up over their heads at Gemma who was standing with a bemused looking Anders.

‘Oh dear.’ Ian said, ‘This is unexpected.’

‘Quite.’ Sylvester agreed, adjusting his glasses. The released the girls and took several steps forward, both scrutinising Anders very closely. He took an involuntary step back as they approached them.

‘ **Hi.** ’ he said, and they both burst into broad smiles.

‘Fascinating.’ Sylvester said, starting to navigate a slow circle around Anders.

‘So, this is Anders Johnson.’ Gemma said. Ian came to stand next to her and she leaned against him, tucking herself under his arm. He hugged her and looked down at her.

‘Well done.’ he said.

‘Don’t thank us yet.’ she replied, ‘We are completely off piste at this point. And all of us are knackered. It’s been quite a trip.’

‘Of course.’ Ian said. ‘Get them settled in and then go to bed. We can talk about this later.’ He looked at Sylvester who was now staring with unabashed excitement into Anders’ eyes. ‘Come on, old boy. He’ll still be here in a few hours.’ They left them, retreating into the shadows and back onto the sofa. The paused film on the TV started up again.

‘Come on.’ Gemma said. Behind her the others had opened the back door and were starting to unpack. She led Mitchell and Anders up to the closest stairway and climbed it ahead of them, the cast iron made a clanking noise under their feet. On the walkway she led them to the closest door, opening it. It had clearly been a factory office at one time, the windows made of that strange bubbled glass. There was another line of windows running the length of the exposed brick exterior wall, but they were mercifully curtained. The floors were wide wooden boards, deeply patinated. There was an industrial style clothes rail and a heavy teak chest of drawers against one wall. Against the other was a large iron framed bed, already made up. ‘You two can stay here.’ she said. ‘This will be your room from now on. It’s pretty plain now, but you guys can decide what you want to do with it later. The bathroom is through that door and me and Kyle are two doors down. The girls are on the other side of the walkway. Shout if you need us.’ She gave them a smile and then left, closing the door behind her. Once it was shut, it was as if everything had gone silent. Anders frowned, going to the door and opening it. They could now hear the voices of the others downstairs and Gemma’s footsteps clanking on the steps. But when he pulled it shut, there was perfect silence once again.

‘ **Handy.** ’ he said. Then he looked at Mitchell who was standing with his arms folded. ‘ **Guess that means we can make all the noise we want.** ’ Mitchell swallowed noisily, and took a step back from him.

‘I nearly killed you earlier, and now you want to do that.’ he said.

‘ **Oh hell yeah.** ’ Anders said, golden eyes gleaming with something that suddenly made Mitchell feel very hot all over. ‘ **And let me tell you, what I’m feeling right now is way more than what it was this morning.** ’ He was now right up close to Mitchell. ‘ **We are going to fuck seven different ways from Sunday.** ’

‘What does that even fucking mean?’ Mitchell asked, feeling the pull in his head at Anders' words. Christ, he was getting hard just standing there listening to that glorious voice. Anders reached out and put a palm flat against his chest.

‘ **Get on the bed John.** ’ he said, and Mitchell obeyed helplessly. He went and sat at the edge, fighting for control. Anders followed him, moving to stand between his feet. He took Mitchell’s chin in his hand and tilted his face up. He started to say something when the door suddenly opened, breaking the spell. Bee came in, one hand shielding her eyes and a plastic shopping bag in the other. She held it out, face averted.

‘I’m not looking, I promise.’ she giggled. ‘But Gemma said you’d need this.’ Anders took the bag from her and she turned tail and ran out, still giggling, and slammed the door behind her. Anders opened the bag and he and Mitchell peered inside.

It was full of lube.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Mitchell muttered just before he was very unceremoniously shoved back onto the bed.


	30. Forming the Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No explanation necessary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even bothering to proof read this. I'll do it tomorrow when I can think straight. And I think I may have just made Other sex a religious experience.

Bee and Niemh entered their room on the other side of the walkway. The magic dampening of the walls dropped the sounds from outside to zero. Bee pulled off her baseball cap and threw it on the dressing table, where it fell among a scatter of cut glass jars, carved wooden boxes and strings of beads. She kicked off her trainers, then took a flying leap onto their bed which was a very big, very elaborate wooden four poster. Bee had seen it in an antique shop and bought it that very same day. Niemh had been beside herself when she’d seen it. It was dressed with swathes of frothy white netting, a real princess bed. It was the kind of bed they’d whispered to each other they’d have one day when they were girls in the orphanage. Then they’d been thin and pale, hungry all the time and worn out from scrubbing floors. Now she looked at her beautiful Other who was stretching tiredly and pulling her shirt off. Underneath her skin was pale as milk, dusted with cinnamon coloured freckles.

‘God, I could sleep for a week after that.’ she said, going to a large wardrobe that stood in the corner of the room. She opened it, grabbing two oversized t-shirts. She stripped the rest of her clothes and underwear off, pulling a t-shirt over her head and chucking the other one at Bee.

‘We should probably go have a shower at least.’ Bee protested, but Niemh shook her head, pulling back the thick patchwork quilt that covered their bed and crawling into it with a deep contented sigh.

‘Later. Now I want snuggles and sleep in that order.’ she said, reaching up and beckoning to Bee. Bee smiled then got undressed and into her own sleep shirt. She got under the covers with Niemh, both of them snuggling into each other, legs tangled together.

‘I love you.’ Niemh whispered into her dark hair, and Bee nuzzled into her shoulder.

‘Love you too.’ she replied, her voice fading to nothing as she drifted off quicker than falling off a log.

*************

In the shower Kyle stood behind Gemma, working the shampoo into her thick hair and making her moan in a very interesting way.

‘Christ, I am dead on my feet.’ she said, and he laughed, working his thumbs up and down the muscles in her neck.

‘How tired are you?’ he asked, bending his head and giving her a gentle nip on her wet shoulder. Gemma snorted then ducked her head under the spray of water. Kyle helped her rinse the shampoo out, then turned her in his arms. Her brown eyes were clear and bright, in spite of the fatigue on her face.

‘Why don’t we go find out?’ she said, voice light and teasing, before standing on her tip toes and kissing him.

*************

‘Anders.’ Mitchell said. ‘Maybe we should wait.’ He was flat on his back, with the newly appointed god sitting on his stomach. They were still fully clothed but their mouths gave them away, lips kiss bitten and swollen. He wriggled just a little. Anders was sitting directly on his cock, which was so hard now he was pretty sure it wouldn’t go down for days. He smirked down at Mitchell.

‘ **Don’t make me do it.** ’ he said and rocked just hard enough to make Mitchell moan and bite his lip. ‘ **We are doing this now.** ’ He leaned back down and let his tongue trace the line of Mitchell’s lower lip, then licked inside Mitchell’s mouth when he opened it almost involuntarily. Mitchell resisted as far as he could, then reached up and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of Anders’ head, holding him there as he kissed him back. It was rough and scratchy from their combined stubble, and the heat of Ander’s mouth was dizzying. He thrust up against him and then felt Anders' hands at his waist.

‘ **Sit up.** ’ he said, and Mitchell did as he was told, cursing the fact that he was being so quick to follow Anders’ orders. Anders pulled Mitchell’s shirt over his head, and chucked it on the floor. Mitchell, however, barely registered this. Their new position with Anders on his lap had introduced a whole other type of friction, one he was suddenly very eager to try out. He threw Anders’ hands off him and grabbed him around the waist, pulling down against his cock and thrusting up hard at the same time. Anders flung his arms around Mitchell’s neck and hung on for dear life.

‘ **Jesus fuck.** ’ he moaned, ‘ **Christ, you’re hard.** ’

‘For you.’ Mitchell said, letting his mouth move to Ander’s throat. Niemh had healed him again on the boat, but her energy levels had been a little low so the marks of his fangs were still slightly visible. Mitchell dragged his tongue over them and Anders arched back in his arms, grinding down on his cock and making him want to snarl with frustration.

‘ **You bastard.** ’ he hissed, ‘ **Stop fucking teasing me. If you want to bite me, all you have to do is ask.** ’

‘Not yet.’ Mitchell could feel the wave of lust starting to build to almost critical levels. ‘I want to bite you while I fuck you.’ He dug his fingers into Anders’ arse, rocking upwards one more time before he reached up, hands pulling at Ander’s shirt. ‘Off.’ He looked up into wide golden eyes. Anders’ chest was heaving.

‘ **Say that again.** ’ he said, and the note of command was clear in his voice. Mitchell grinned.

‘I going to hold you on my lap like this.’ he said, ‘Then I’m going to fuck that smirk off your face, god or fucking not.’ There was a sharp intake of breath from Anders and his golden eyes narrowed. The smirk disappeared and was replaced by a look of such hunger that Mitchell realised he may have made a grave tactical error. But then Anders pressed down again, and Mitchell nearly went through the ceiling at the delicious pressure it put on him.

‘ **So stop talking and fucking do it.** ’ he said, and the bell like sound rang in Mitchell’s head prompting him into an absolute frenzy of obedience. He threw Anders off him, twisting so he had him pinned underneath him, both wrists caught in his one hand and his other hand on Ander’s cock. He took hold of it, working it through his jeans until Anders was panting into his ear.

‘ **Enough.** ’ he ground out and Mitchell fell still instantly.

‘What?’ he asked and saw a trace of hesitation in the gold eyes looking up at him. There was a sudden tension between them.

‘ **I haven’t done this before.** ’ Anders blurted out, and it sounded so strange in that voice that Mitchell snickered.

‘Are you trying to tell me you’re a virgin, because there is no way in fuck I’ll believe that, even if you do the voice shit on me.’ he said, and Anders tried to shove him off. Mitchell grinned, using his vampire strength to pin him down even harder.

‘ **No.** ’ Anders muttered, ‘ **But you’re my first…guy.** ’

‘Really?’ Mitchell asked, suddenly feeling immensely pleased at the way things were going. ‘So I get to break you in just the way I want you?’ He ran his fingers along Anders jaw, pulling back sharply when Anders tried to bite him. ‘Oi, none of that.’ He bopped Anders gently on the nose. ‘In that case no voice shit and no making me do anything kinky without checking first.’ He fell silent, staring down at Anders. Anders nodded and then said something he’d never thought he’d hear.

‘ **You have control John.** ’ he said, ‘ **Now and every minute of every day or night we that spend together doing this. Unless of course you freak out and try to kill me again. Then I reserve the right to make you do the fucking Macarena if I need to.** ’ Mitchell felt the words reverberate in his mind and then the strange pressure lifted as if it had never even been there. He sat back, releasing Anders’ wrists and then got up off him and then off the bed. He dropped his hands to his jeans, undoing them and then shucking them and his boxers so he was standing naked in front of Anders. The slight hesitation he felt at doing that (his Edwardian values were not completely gone) was worth it for the look of open mouthed amazement of Anders’ face.

‘ **Christ you are fucking gorgeous.** ’ Anders said, and Mitchell felt himself smile broadly. ‘ **Especially when you do that. Your smile could light up a dark room.** ’ He smiled back, dimples flashing happily at Mitchell. There was a moment of nothing and then Mitchell was all over him, Anders’ face in his hands and kissing his face, his nose, his mouth until Anders was insensible with laughter and shoving him off.

‘ **For God’s sake, I take it back!** ’ he laughed, ‘ **You’re actually the human equivalent of a black Labrador and just as ridiculous.** ’

‘Get these fucking off now.’ Mitchell growled, trying to wrestle him out of his jeans. Eventually he was successful, hurling then clear across the room, before leaning precariously off the bed and retrieving one of the bottles of lube from the plastic bag. Anders was on his back, one arm behind his hand and one knee crooked up. Mitchell lay back down next to him and looked down the compact body furred with dark blonde hair, to Anders’ cock which was very definitely interested in what they were doing. He smiled at him, lost in the golden eyes until Anders nudged him.

‘ **You planning on doing anything with that?** ’ he asked, nodding at the lube in Mitchell’s hand. ‘ **I’m kind of relying on you to get me through this.** ’

‘Anytime you want to stop or go slow just tell me.’ Mitchell said, wrestling with the top and then giving in and just ripping the top off. His body was starting to vibrate with something he’d never felt before in all his sexual encounters in the last century. He didn’t know what it was but it was warm and flowed through him with the slow languidness of honey dripping from a jar. He coated his fingers and then took hold of Anders’ cock, stroking with inexorable slowness. Anders gasped and arched into his hand. Mitchell used every last bit of experience he possessed, tightening his grip and running his thumb over the head, making Anders huff out a small delighted laugh. Mitchell leaned down over him and kissed him, much deeper and more intimately than before. He let Anders go and then let his fingers trail down until they were resting against Anders so lightly they were almost not touching him.

‘ **That I have done before.** ’ Anders whispered when their mouths parted. ‘ **I know what to expect.** ’

‘Okay.’ Mitchell said, and went back to kissing him, letting his fingertip tease softly until he pushed a little and it slipped inside Anders. Anders shuddered and caught his breath against Mitchell’s mouth.

‘ **Deeper.** ’ he breathed and Mitchell pushed all the way in. ‘ **Oh, God yes.** ’ His hips lifted slightly and Mitchell felt him pushing back against him. Anders’ eyes were glowing intensely now, pupils a stark black against the gold and dilated impossibly wide. ‘More.’ Mitchell nodded and pushed another finger in to join the first. He slid them in and out slowly and smoothly, feeling Anders relax around them. He pressed up, feeling along the surface under his fingers until he felt what he wanted and Anders bowed up underneath him, whining and moaning. Mitchell let his mouth drop to Anders exposed neck, licking along the line of his throat and sensing the blood running under the skin. He tongued the pulse point just under Anders’ jaw, then felt Anders hand on his face.

‘ **Now. I’m ready.** ’ Anders murmured into his ear, and he pulled back letting his fingers slip out. They moved so Mitchell was now the one on his back. Anders rolled over to straddle him, leaning forward and taking his weight on his hands on either side of Mitchell’s head. He stared down into Mitchell’s eyes as he reached blindly for the lube. He found it and emptied it over Mitchell’s cock then slicked him with his hand a few times. Mitchell took him by the hips.

‘I’ll go slow.’ he whispered and then lifted Anders up easily, settling him over himself and then letting him down. Anders closed his eyes as he felt the first tough of Mitchell’s cock against him, then bit his lip as Mitchell pulled him down so, so slowly and started to push inside him. The first inch slipped inside him and they both moaned. Mitchell was watching Anders face closely, studying every little expression that flew over his face. The he knocked Mitchell for six by opening his eyes and pushing himself down in one movement until their bodies connected. He opened his eyes and then Mitchell was completely and utterly lost. The gold was on fire, the irises rippling and shifting like the surface of the sun and tiny fire bursts going off inside them. It was the most incredible thing he’d ever seen. He sat up to get a better look, wrapping his arms around Anders waist and shifting himself deeper in the process. The heat Anders was generating on the inside was as intense as the fire in his eyes, and it made Mitchell stop breathing. In fact everything around him felt like it had stopped. Anders put his arms around his neck, mouth inches from his. Then they started to move.

The first few thrusts were heaven but then Anders got bolder, picking up his speed. Mitchell guided his movements, holding him in place and thrusting up to meet him as he dropped down. There were no other sounds between them, just their heavy drawn out breathing which synchronised with ease. Their eyes stayed locked together, and they moved as one, their sweat slick skin facilitating their union. It was slow and deep and intense and then Anders began to speak in his bell like voice, and Mitchell could see the words out the corner of his eye, writing themselves into the very air in the same gold fire that was in his Other’s eyes. A tiny part of his brain made a questioning noise at that thought, but he knew it was now true. This was his Other, the person who would hold what was left of his shattered black soul in his hands and worship it.

‘ **Yes. I will.** ’ Anders said, and Mitchell was pulled back to him. He gripped Anders’ hips tightly and sped up their pace, hearing Anders starting to pant loudly as he did so. He felt the hunger for Anders’ blood wash over him, but it wasn’t the hunger to feed. This was different, a surging need to be joined with his Other in the most intimate way he knew how. He asked the question with his eyes and Anders nodded.

‘ **Do it.** ’ he whispered and it rumbled like far away thunder in Mitchell’s head. ‘ **Join us John. Make me yours forever.** ’ Mitchell let go, eyes shifting and fangs extending. He saw no fear on Anders’ face, only heat and something else, then he dropped his head to the crook of Anders neck and bit down deeply. The blood rushed into his mouth, and the thunder in his head increased in volume in steady waves and he realised what he was hearing was Anders heart beating in his mind. And then, miraculously, his own heart began to beat in time with it. The blood flowed over his tongue with the same syrupy slowness as the feeling swirling around inside him, and the air lit up with golden writing now scrawling itself frenziedly around them. Anders was crying out with every movement and Mitchell bit down a little bit harder, feeling his Other race towards completion. He held him tightly, and let himself do the same. He could sense everything Anders was feeling, the thickness of himself inside him and the sweet sting of his fangs in his neck. And then there was nothing but blinding light and an ecstasy so powerful if nearly knocked them both out. It wasn’t an orgasm so much as an out of body experience, their peaks coinciding perfectly. Mitchell had never had a religious experience but he was pretty sure this was what it felt like.

They held onto each other until he finally felt himself start to slowly drift down from the climax that had physically shaken him, and felt Anders doing the same though the shared Bond between them. He withdrew his fangs, knowing his eyes had also shifted back to normal, and released Anders’ neck. He looked up into eyes that were now crystalline blue, and full of awe. Then he looked up at the golden writing that was now writing two words over and over in the air around them.

_Love you._


	31. The Domestication Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and something odd has happened to Anders. Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a true Bragi fact btw.

Anders was in a quandary. On one hand he was really, and by really he meant oh-my-fucking-god-this-is-incredible, enjoying himself. It was very hard not to when one had a very pliant and very hot vampire underneath one. Especially if one was currently fucking the daylights out of said vampire who had his long legs wrapped around one’s hips, his hands on the bars of the headboard and was currently begging like a whore to be fucked harder and faster and deeper. Oh yes, Anders had discovered that putting himself on the giving end was just as much fun as being on the receiving end. He hadn’t been entirely prepared for just how demanding and vocal it made his Other, but that was something he was definitely capable of working with, especially when Mitchell demanded filthy things in that husky Irish voice of his. No, the problem was the damn light show that appeared like a theatre billboard every time they came. And there had been a lot of coming in the past twenty-four hours. And it always said the same two words. Anders was starting to get a complex. 

A sharp jab of Mitchell’s heel in his hip brought him back to the task at hand.

‘Jesus, will you bloody focus.’ the vampire hissed, raking his nails down Anders’ back. ‘Just when I’m getting there, you fucking slow down and get all misty eyed.’

‘Sorry.’ Anders muttered, and rallied long enough to make sure the next thing Mitchell did was come so hard he damn near took the roof off with his shouting. But then of course that meant he came as well, because they now seem to be fucking aligned with each other, and lo and behold the fairy lights came on. They floated mockingly in the air and then exploded into very pretty sparkles that drifted down like snowflakes and disappeared when they touched a surface, with one exception. 

Mitchell.

Every time one of the stupid little things touched his Other it would cling to his sweat drenched skin. He now looked like an extra from the campest porn movie ever. Anders was sure the lights were doing it on purpose. 

‘Holy Mother of God.’ Mitchell gasped, ‘That was amazing.’ He dragged Anders down long enough to kiss him and then pulled back, looking at the last few floating words which were slowly dissolving and flittering down. ‘I’m starting to think you mean it.’ he said smugly, smiling up at Anders.

‘Fuck off.’ Anders said, but he couldn’t help but smile at the expression on Mitchell’s face which told him (so the sneaky little voice in the back of his head said) that not only was Mitchell not averse to the sentiment being expressed but that he might actually return it. And that, more than anything else, was giving Anders fits.

He was the first to admit that he’d never been in love. He wouldn’t know it if it kicked him in the balls. And the last person he’d expected to kick off this bizarre feeling inside him was Mr Tall, Dark and Undead, who was currently panting beneath him. 

He pulled out and got up, taking a moment to sit at the edge of the bed and catch his breath. He’d always been very proud of his prowess in the bedroom, but Mitchell had stamina and no need to eat or sleep on his side. That, and the fact that they were now well into double figures, meant he was feeling tired as hell. On the bed next to him, Mitchell relaxed back onto the sheets, and smiled like a Botticelli angel. 

‘I am surprisingly happy.’ he said, and Anders looked back at him.

‘Idiot.’ he said affectionately, and got up to go to the bathroom. The fact that they had a bathroom had proven to be a great convenience and meant that they had literally not left the room since they arrived. A few hours after their first interaction there had been a knock but when they’d gone to check they’d only found a stash of bottled water, energy bars and the other shopping bag from the supermarket outside the door. The warehouse had been quiet and there had been no sight of the others. They’d taken the stuff back inside and here they still were. 

Now he stood looking in the mirror over the basin. The fixtures looked like they were straight out of the thirties, and the mirror was speckled with age, but at least he could see himself. Anders reached for his toothbrush and toothpaste. In the last twenty-four hours he’d had Mitchell come in his mouth enough times to warrant a serious scrubbing. He shook his head, as laughter threatened to overwhelm him at the absolute horror his family would have greeted this scenario with. Not only was he having sex with another man, but he was doing it with boundless enthusiasm. The first time had been a little awkward until he’d had the genius idea to simply do what he liked done to himself to Mitchell and then they were away. Now, he was pretty sure there wasn’t anything they could do that he wouldn’t enjoy.

Anders brushed his teeth, giving the bite marks on his neck and shoulder the once over. They were healing nicely. Mitchell had only bitten him twice, their first time and then again the first time Anders had taken him. The bites had been shallow and the blood taken negligible compared to the past feedings. He was quite pleased that his initial idea of maintenance rather than abstinence seemed to be working out. He rinsed his mouth, spitting the water and then raised his head, catching a glimpse of something that had him staring in shock at his own reflection. He studied the source of his shock for some time, until he heard Mitchell calling for him from the room. 

He walked back in to find Mitchell stretching out on the bed, making noises that should not have been legal. He looked up at Anders hopefully.

‘Again?’ he asked, and it took all of Anders’ self-control to not jump on him.

‘In a second.’ he said, ‘Look at this.’ He went and sat down again. Mitchell pulled himself up frowning at him. Then Anders stuck out his tongue and Mitchell’s eyebrows went north in surprise.

‘Well.’ he said after a few moments, ‘That doesn’t look normal.’ 

‘No, it fucking doesn’t.’ Anders replied, getting up and pulling on his boxers and t-shirt. 

‘Where are you going?’ Mitchell asked, a plaintive note in his voice. It pulled at Anders but he manfully ignored it and left their room, pulling the door closed behind him and walking the two doors down to where Gemma said her and Kyle were to be found. He knocked at the frosted glass pane. Moments later the door was opened by a bare chested Kyle in tracksuit bottoms. His brown hair was sticking up all over his head and his blue-grey eyes were misty with sleep.

‘Hey.’ he said, focusing on Anders and then grinning. ‘We thought you honeymooners were going to be AWOL for at least a few more days.’

‘Can I come in?’ Anders asked, and Kyle threw a look over his shoulder. He obviously received an answer in the affirmative because he held the door open. Anders stepped into a room that was almost identical to his and Mitchell’s. Gemma was lying on her stomach on a black iron framed bed that could have been the twin of the one in their room in a pile of unmade bedding, wearing a black and red plaid flannel shirt and apparently nothing else. Her pale bare legs were bent at the knee, feet in the air. She was watching the TV on the wall above their chest of drawers. It appeared to be showing a documentary on pandas. 

‘Hi there.’ she said smiling at Anders, ‘Good to see you’re still alive.’

‘Something really strange has happened.’ he said going over to the bed and sitting down. ‘Look.’ He repeated the action he'd just done with Mitchell, and she leaned up to peer at his tongue.

‘Holy shit.’ she said, ‘Kyle, come look at this.’ 

Kyle came over and his reaction was pretty much the same. Anders closed his mouth.

‘What do you think it is?” he asked.

‘Old Norse by the looks of things, and that would be the most logical conclusion considering who you’re channelling.’ Gemma said. ‘I think it’s time to go see Ian and Sylvester.’

***********

Mitchell was very unamused by the fact that he not only had to stop having continuous sex, but also had to shower and get dressed.

‘Four days!’ he said to Anders, ‘That’s how long they were able to spend doing it. We were just getting started.’ He pouted and Anders took a step back for his own safety. A pouting Mitchell was far sexier than he had any right to be. 

‘You aren’t the one with an archaic language all over his tongue.’ he countered, moving around the other side of the bed for added security. 

They bickered constantly while they showered and dressed. It was fun.


	32. HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The witches take Mitchell and Anders to HQ.

‘When was the last time you were in London?’ Bee asked Mitchell. They were all walking along the Camden Street towards the tube station, having already had breakfast in a café not too far from the place they’d arrived at. Today she was wearing a red felt thirties style hat, pulled down over her eyes. It made an incongruous picture with her skinny jeans and clumpy boots. Her and Niemh were wandering just in front of him and Anders, hands linked and swinging between them. He looked down at Anders hand and contemplated holding it like that. Anders saw him, and stepped away ever so slightly, making Mitchell grin. That was definitely something he was going to investigate later.

‘The nineties.’ he said, looking around him. ‘It’s changed quite a bit.’

‘You should have seen it when we were here in the eighteen eighties.’ Niemh said, ‘It was a pit.’ 

‘And there was a crazy man running around killing prostitutes.’ Anders said. ‘That must have been fun.’ 

They had gone through a seemingly random doorway in the side of the warehouse, only to come out in a completely different part of London to where they had gone in. Kyle had explained that their safe houses didn’t rely on barrier magic to protect them. Instead they shifted across space and time because they existed in a different dimension.

‘That sounds very fucking sci-fi.’ Anders had said. ‘Fucking alternate dimensions?’

‘A lot of magic is based in scientific principle.’ Kyle replied. ‘Most Hunter magic works within the principles of Newton’s laws and those covering thermodynamics. It’s simply that unlike other people, witches have the ability to manipulate our environments and the energy in those environments. Yours is the actual magic here. God stuff is old shit. Nobody really knows how it all works, except Ian. But then he has been studying it for a very long time.’ 

‘So is that where we’re going then?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Yup, right to HQ.’ Kyle said. ‘Then you get to meet the rest of the Scooby gang.’

*************

They caught the Northern line down to Tottenham Court Road, then changed trains onto the Central Line. The walk through seemed to take forever and Anders grumbled as he kept bumping into people. Eventually Mitchell couldn’t resist any more and grabbed his hand, pulling him in line with him.

‘What the hell are you doing?’ Anders hissed, and Mitchell shrugged.

‘Holding my Other’s hand?’ he asked, like Anders was stupid. Anders briefly struggled to extricate himself, but Mitchell held on firmly and eventually he just gave up. He dug his other hand in his pocket, stomping along like a child in a sulk.  
Mitchell smiled at him, pulling Anders in tight next to him as they got to the platform.

‘See?’ he said, leaning down to talk in Anders ear. ‘Big city. Nobody gives a fuck.’ The train pulled in and they got on. They others followed them, all standing leaning on each other in the standing area between the seats. 

‘You need to get ready, this is going to be quick.’ Kyle said. The doors slid closed and the train pulled off. It had been going for barely a minute when The witches suddenly linked hands. Gemma, who as the ned closest to Mitchell and Anders held out her hand expectantly and Mitchell frowned in confusion, but then took it.

‘Hold onto your knickers.’ she said with a wink, ‘And definitely hold onto him.’ 

‘Ready?’ Kyle asked. He was at the other end, with the girls between him and Gemma.

‘Ready for what?’ Anders asked, but the words had no sooner left his mouth when something bizarre happened. The train and its contents slowed down. It was like watching a video get stuck. Then, time seemed to freeze and everything stopped completely. All the colour seemed to drain out of their vision. Kyle raised one hand and Gemma raised the opposite one. There was a strange popping noise and then the train doors slid open without a single noise. They were at a platform. 

‘Come on.’ Kyle said and stepped out of the train. They followed, and the doors slid closed again behind them. Then, just as if it was being fast forwarded, the train sped up and the colour bled back in. They were standing on a platform, concrete floor underfoot and with white tiled walls. On the opposite side of the tracks were the remnants of posters that looked like they dated back quite a while. The platform was lit with an eerie dim light that did not seem to be coming from anywhere. There was a gated off staircase, a massive rusty padlock holding the steel gates closed. One th other end of the platform was a steel door. Gemma released Mitchells hand and then walked with Kyle to the door. They pressed their hands against it, the metal glowing white under their palms. Mitchell noticed that there was an intercom next to the door. It buzzed, and the door swung open.

‘Welcome to HQ.’ Kyle said, and ushered them all into the doorway.

************

They were now in a grand hall. It was magnificent, richly tiled and decorated, with a ceiling painted to represent the heavens. Huge crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Against the wall chairs and sofas were placed at strategic points. It was also completely empty. Kyle and Gemma led them to another staircase and they began following them on what seemed like a completely maze like route through and up the building’s levels. They eventually came to a long corridor dotted with wooden doors. At the end they opened the last one and led them into a room.

It was long and narrow, lined with wooden bookcases. There were low armchairs and a massive fireplace at one end of the room. Ian was sitting in a chair pulled up to the open fire. He was dressed casually, in slacks and an open necked shirt in contrasting shades. He had reading a newspaper, glasses balanced on his forehead. His legs were crossed and a velvet slipper was hanging off one foot. He looked and at saw them, seemingly surprised they were there.

‘Developments already?’ he said, and waved them over. Bee nudged Kyle.

‘You don’t need us for this right?’ she asked and he shook his head.

‘No we should be fine. Take him with you.’ he replied, indicating Mitchell. ‘Show him the mummy room on the way out.’ Mitchell made a small noise of protest as he was taken by each arm and walked away by Bee and Niemh.

‘Where the hell are we going?’ he asked and they giggled.

‘We’re taking you shopping.’ Niemh said.


	33. So What do We Do Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Anders find out a little more about being a Keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a huge thank you to all who are still with me on this craaazy ride :D The reward shall be smut in copious quantities shortly :)

Bee and Niemh skipped just ahead of Mitchell, down the corridor and though into another staircase that he didn’t recognise. The walls were frescoed and he found himself lagging behind to look at them. There was a laugh then Bee came back, taking his hand and dragging him along.

‘Come on.’ she said, ‘We don’t want you to get lost on your first day.’

‘How big is this place exactly?’ Mitchell said, letting her drag him down the corridor.

‘No-one really knows.’ Niemh said. ‘It’s always changing around. You could walk into a room today, and then it will just vanish and then come back a month later. The magic can be a little unstable.’

‘But if there’s a stable inhabitant then the rooms tend to stay in the same place. Ian’s room has always been there and so has Sylvester’s arboretum.’ Bee said.

‘He has an arboretum? In a building?’ Mitchell asked.

‘You must see it. It’s magnificent.’ Bee grinned.

‘But now we have to take you to see Terry.’ Niemh said. ‘If we’re going shopping, you’ll need your pay.’

‘We get paid?’ Mitchell asked, starting to feel like asking questions was all he was going to be doing for a while. The girls laughed.

‘Of course.’ Bee said, ‘being a Keeper is a job just like any other.’

‘No, it’s actually better.’ Bee said, ‘It comes with accommodation, healthcare and adventures.’ 

**********  
They came to yet another corridor, but this one had only two doors. There was also the sound of people working behind them, which was a first after the silence most of the building seemed to be steeped in. Niemh opened the first one and they went inside. It actually did look just like a normal office with fours desks, a coffee machine, water tower and photocopier. However the four people working at the desk were anything but normal. Two were exquisitely beautiful women, with large liquid eyes in an astounding shade of green. One had long golden hair, the other long dark brown hair. They were almost identical except for the colouring and also dressed very similarly in jeans and trendy looking tops. The other two were a man and a something. The man was not too different from themselves, except for the very noticeable third eye in the middle of his forehead, which was currently closed. The last could not have even been charitably described as humanoid. His skin was red, not the deep pink of sunburn but actual crimson red. He had black talons tipping each finger, and two magnificent horns that sprouted from his forehead and arched back over tightly curled black hair. He smiled showing fangs that out Mitchell’s own to shame. The menacing appearance was somewhat mitigated however by the glasses perched on his nose and the fact that he was dressed like a middle aged accountant.

‘Hello girls.’ he said, in a deep Lancashire accent. ‘You back from your little field trip?’

‘We are, Terry.’ Niemh said smiling at him warmly. ‘We’ve bought our vampire for you to look at.’ She hauled Mitchell to the desk and Terry looked at him over his glasses.

‘Not bad.’ he said in an evaluating tone. Mitchell looked back, completely at a loss.

‘Not bad!’ Niemh scoffed, ‘We will be the only team with a vampire I’ll have you know.’ 

‘But he needs things. We’re going shopping.’

‘Ah yes the trappings of the cursed modern life.’ Terry said, adjusting his glasses. He looked at one the girls. 

‘Ariadne, would you be a treasure and grab Mr Mitchell’s things.’

‘You know my name?’ Mitchell asked and the fanged smile reappeared. 

‘We know everything about you.’ Terry said. Ariadne came back from the room she’d disappeared into with a plastic document wallet. Terry opened and surveyed the contents. ‘Everything seems to be in order. You have a passport, debit card, credit card and driving license. There is also your standard contract of employment and the employee handbook.’

‘We have a handbook?’ Mitchell mouthed at Bee who hid her smile behind her hand. Terry looked up and Mitchell tried to look as blasé as he possibly could. Terry handed him a pen and pushed a receipt book at him. 

‘Sign to show you’ve received your employee pack. You’ll also need a seal.’

‘A seal?’ Mitchell asked, wondering briefly what aquatic mammals had to do with magical institutions. Terry sighed.

‘Yes,’ he said, ‘a magic seal to allow you to enter the building or any other affiliated place you may visit. Ralph will give you one.’ He indicated the three eyed man. 

‘Right.’ Mitchell said, taking the pen and signing where Terry was pointing. He handed the pen back and Terry gestured at Ralph, who gave Mitchell a cheery smile. 

‘Thank you.’ Mitchell said to Terry. 

‘Any time.’ Terry replied and went back to what he was doing. Mitchell crossed over to Ralph who held out a hand that was thankfully human shaped. Unsure of what to do Mitchell looked at the girls.

‘Give him your hand.’ Bee said. Mitchell did so and Ralph took it. He looked up at Mitchell.

‘This may sting a bit.’ he said. Then his third eye opened.

************

Anders sat opposite Ian, tongue out. Ian had pushed his glasses down onto his face and was now inspecting the scattering of densely packed runes carefully.

‘Hmmm.’ He said. Anders closed his mouth and looked at Gemma and Kyle who shrugged.

‘What the hell does hmmm mean?’ he asked and Ian sat back in his chair.

‘Seems a fairly standard contract. You are the property of the Norse Gods, wield the powers of your god on earth, not to be touched etcetera, etcetera.’ he said.

‘So this is just a fancy way of saying Bragi owns my arse?’ Anders asked, and Ian nodded.

‘It is. Now tell me about the powers you’ve inherited. I would imagine they’re far more substantial than in your previous capacity as a vessel.’ he said, picking up his teacup and saucer from the table next to him and sipping delicately. 

‘I can influence people again, but it seems to be stronger. I can influence Mitchell, although to be fair I have no idea if I could have done that before. I didn’t run into any vampires in New Zealand.’

‘Only because they didn’t want you to.’ Ian said, ‘Trust me, they are there as are many other things. And that is definitely an indication of godly intervention. It is extremely difficult to influence a supernatural. What else?’ 

‘I can now understand, speak and read languages I couldn’t before.’ Anders said and Ian cocked his head, blue eyes suddenly sharp.

‘Interesting. Modern or ancient?’

‘I don’t know?’ Anders said, ‘Gaelic, German and French so far.’

‘I think we’ll try something a little more challenging.’ Ian looked at Kyle who nodded and went to one of the bookshelves. ‘Now what about poetry?’

‘What about it?’ Anders asked, ‘Am I going to suddenly start spouting dirty limericks or something.’

‘That wouldn’t be surprising, considering your temperament.’ Ian said and Gemma and Kyle exchanged a smile. Anders glared at them but they looked unrepentant. ‘But poetry is a powerful thing, in the right hands of course. And you must have the raw talent otherwise Bragi would never have chosen you as his vessel in the first place.’ 

‘I always thought he just kind of sat around and got picked on by the other more manly gods.’ Anders said, and Ian chuckled.

‘On no.’ he replied, ‘I suggest you get to know your god a little better Anders. He can be quite something when the mood takes him. And being a man of words is not necessarily weaker than being a man of action. Besides, you have a vampire to look after you now. That’s is one of the reasons you were brought together. And now that he is your Other and feeding from you, your power will considerably enhance his own.’ 

‘Kind of like a super vampire?’ Anders asked, then considered that for a moment. ‘Cool.’

***********

‘Where are we going to go?’ Niemh asked and Bee pursed her lips thoughtfuly.

‘Covent Garden?’ she asked Mitchell who shrugged.

‘Not fussed.’ he said. ‘Clothes are clothes.’ He was rubbing the mark on the inside of his wrist. It burned and not pleasantly either. They were now on the street outside the Museum. Mitchell still had the plastic binder in one hand.

‘Give me that.’ Bee said, then whipped off her hat and stuck the binder in it, after extracting the bank card and giving it to him to stick in his pocket. Mitchell watched in amazement as it disappeared.

 

‘That’s a pretty nifty trick.’ he said.

‘It is, except when I get rabbits.’ she replied. Mitchell looked at Niemh for an explanation but she only grinned at him.

‘You’ll see.’ she said, giving him a cryptic look.

They walked to Covent Garden where Mitchell rejected shop after shop. They ended up outside Uniqlo.

‘I don’t know.’ he said.

‘Trust us.’ Bee said and dragged him inside. Once they were there Mitchell looked around.

‘I think I can work with this.’ he said. That meant four identical pairs of black skinny jeans and five shirts all in different plaids. And t-shirts that clashed horrendously. 

‘Are vampires colour blind?’ Bee asked Niemh at one point when Mitchell was giving a lime green t-shirt the happy eyes. Niemh looked over at him.

‘I don’t think so.’ She raised her voice slightly. ‘Mitchell, you also need to get stuff for Anders.’

‘I don’t know what he likes.’ Mitchell said, frowning at them.

‘Yes, you do. Just like you’ll know what size he is.’ Niemh said. ‘You’re bonded now. Just focus on him and it’ll come to you.’ 

‘Isn’t that a bit magic mumbo jumboey?’ he asked, raising his eyebrows at her. She gave him a look and he sighed, stomping off into the shelving.

**************

‘And so he went into the, I think this word is maze? Yeah, he went into the maze and there was a big scaly monster thing with hair that wriggled? Oh fuck, it’s Medusa. Of course it is. And then he said…’

Gemma and Kyle could barely contain themselves. It seemed that Anders’ skill in translating ancient texts written in dead languages did not extend to actually reproducing something that retained the spirit of the original. It was seriously funny. Even Ian was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

‘Enough, thank you Anders. ‘ he said. ‘Well that covers Greek, Latin and Aramaic. Perhaps we should leave cuneiform and hieroglyphics for another day.’

‘It’s getting better.’ Anders said thoughtfully. 

‘Depends on your definition of better.’ Kyle said with a straight face and Gemma choked on her tea. Coughing frantically, she got up and bolted for the door, slamming it behind her.

‘It wasn’t that fucking funny.’ Anders said to him. Kyle shrugged.

‘Gemma knows good funny when she hears it. Don’t hate the player, hate the game.’ he said holding up his hands. 

**************

‘This still bloody hurts.’ Mitchell was still blowing on the inside of his left wrist. In truth he hadn’t noticed the silvery marks the witches bore, but now he had one himself. He also had a colossal number of shopping bags.

‘Don’t be such a child.’ Niemh said grinning at him. ‘It’s no worse than getting a paper cut.’

‘Like hell it is.’ Mitchell studied the complex pattern of circles and arcane marks. ‘This looks different to yours.’ 

‘It is.’ Bee said, ‘Everyone’s is different and yours has to allow for you to be allowed entry to multiple places. It’s quite tricky to do because of the whole vampire thing.’

‘I hadn’t considered that.’ Mitchell said, ‘I suppose that rule still applies.’

‘There are ways around it.’ Bee said. ‘The seal will allow you enter any place under Keeper control, but regular places like people’s homes will still be out of bounds.’ 

They were coming back into to the main hall via a long staircase they had accessed from the museum when Mitchell saw six people walking across the hall on what looked like their way out. Two of them broke away from the group and came towards them. 

‘Karl.’ Bee said in obvious delight and went to hug the dark haired man in the lead. The blond man behind him smiled at her. 

‘If it isn’t the Worst Witch.’ he laughed and Bee made a playful swipe at him, before letting Karl go and hugging him. Niemh stayed with Mitchell. As the three got closer his nose picked up something distinctive.

‘Werewolves?’ he asked under his breath.

‘Well hell, if they let vampires in here a werewolf or two isn’t going to break the status quo.’ Karl said coming forward. He grinned, sharp white teeth glinting. Then he held out his hand and Mitchell shook it, after carefully transferring all the shopping bags to one hand. ‘Karl Riechenbard.’ He turned to the blond man, who gave a little wave. He was the epitome of surfer boy and Mitchell wondered what he looked like when he turned. ‘This is Chris, my Other.’ They shook hands.

‘This is John Mitchell.’ Niemh said. ‘He and his Other are our new Hunters.’

‘Good.’ Karl said, ‘We need some more creatures of the night around here. These witches don’t know what a good party is.’

‘Is your Other a vampire too?’ Chris asked and Mitchell felt a strange little burst of pride when he answered.

‘No, he’s the vessel of a Norse god.’ he said and saw the impressed looks on their faces. 

‘Wow.’ Chris laughed, ‘Is he hot?’

‘I think so.’ Mitchell replied, realising suddenly just how true that statement was. A sudden image of Anders on his knees in front of him, managing to look imperious despite the fact he had Mitchell’s cock in his mouth, sprang into his head and a powerful surge of need washed over him. It was so strong it made him flinch. Karl and Chris looked at him, sniffed the air and then laughed.

‘You cruel, cruel women.’ Chris said to Bee and Niemh. ‘You disturbed their honeymoon?’

‘It was important.’ Niemh replied, a little defensively. ‘And technically Gemma is the one who disturbed it.’ 

‘How can you tell?’ Mitchell asked, aware that he was starting to blush. The image in his head was now refusing to go away. 

‘You are joking right?’ Karl laughed. ‘We can smell it on you.’

‘Especially now.’ Chris said, smiling brilliantly at Mitchell. ‘Damn, you have got it bad.’ 

‘For fuck’s sake.’ Mitchell muttered, struggling to think about something else, anything else. 

‘If it’s any consolation, we were terrible. I swear to God I don’t think either of us could walk without limping for a week. I had fucking carpet burn on my knees from here to Colchester.’ Chris laughed. Karl nodded. 

‘I have one word for you buddy. Lube.’

‘Already taken care of.’ Mitchell said, now most definitely blushing. Next to him Bee and Niemh were rolling their eyes. ‘So you guys are werewolves and Keepers?’

‘Ten years now.’ Karl said. ‘We are the liaisons for the werewolf community here in the UK. We usually try to keep our heads down as a group, but shit has been stirring up lately.’

‘There was some bad stuff about three years ago.’ Chris said. ‘Most of us just want to live our lives as best we can really, but there’s always an element that wants to fuck things up. But, hey, preaching to the converted right?’

‘Absolutely.’ Mitchell said, as an idea occurred to him. ‘How well do you know the werewolves in the UK?’

‘We track pretty much all of them. One of our jobs is to do damage limitation if someone gets out of control.’ Karl said, ‘And the Keepers have records on all magical creatures in the UK as a rule. We even have a file on you, I’m sure. Why do you ask?’

‘I have a friend.’ Mitchell said, ‘He and his girlfriend were living in Wales, a few years ago.’

‘Yeah?’ said Karl, ‘We could probably find out about them, if you wanted to contact them. We have a guy who’s out there. What are their names?’

‘George Sands and Nina Pickering.’ Mitchell said, a warm feeling starting to well up as he thought of how George would react when he saw him alive. ‘They have a baby who must just be about three years old by now.’ To his surprise the previously voluble werewolves were now quiet and looking at him with undeniable sympathy in their eyes. The warm feeling turned to a chill that he could not shake off. His stomach knotted.

‘What?’ he asked, and then Karl seemed to shake off what was bothering him. 

‘Nothing.’ he said, all smiles again. ‘Say, why don’t you all join us? We’re headed down to the Hanged Man to get something to eat, have a few drinks.’ 

‘Sure, why not.’ Niemh said. Her tone was light but Mitchell could see that she’d caught the same strange vibe off the two werewolves. ‘We just need to get the others, but we’ll catch up with you.’ 

‘Cool. See you later.’ Karl said and he and Chris headed to the door that lead to the tube platform. 

‘That was odd.’ Bee said, and Niemh nudged her. 

‘We’ll find out what it is at the pub.’ she said. ‘Let’s go get the others.’


	34. The Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell and Anders get their seals and go to the pub...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bit soppy :) 
> 
> Shout out to all those who are commenting and leaving kudos. You guys are what makes this worthwhile :)

When they got to the admin level as the girls called it, they could hear Anders yelling profanities from Terry’s office all the way down the corridor. As soon as Mitchell heard it, he abandoned the shopping bags and ran hell for leather until he reached the office, flinging open the door and hurtling through it. Inside, everybody took both a physical and mental step back as the very aggravated vampire came crashing into the office. He turned and hissed furiously at Ralph who looked like he was ready to faint with fear. Anders, who was standing with his arm held in Ralph’s grip, gave him a quizzical look.

‘Alright Dracula, calm down.’ he said, ‘It’s stopped burning now.’ Mitchell came up short, and realised that he’d completely vamped out.

‘Shit, sorry.’ he said, backing down and shifting back to his normal self. He gave Ralph an apologetic look. The clerk was actually physically shaking. He let Anders go and shuffled into the back room as fast as he could.

‘Damn it, Mitch.’ Anders said, rubbing his wrist where the seal had been placed, ‘You can’t go around doing that.’

‘You were yelling in what sounded like extreme pain.’ Mitchell countered, ‘What the fuck was I supposed to do?’

‘He caught me by surprise.’ Anders said, looking at Ralph who was peering around the edge of the door. Gemma looked at Kyle.

‘Protective instincts are a go.’ she deadpanned. Kyle nodded.

‘That was quite impressive.’ he said, ‘But maybe we should save it for the bad guys.’ He jerked a thumb at the two nymphs and Terry who, while they weren’t quite at the running out of the room stage were definitely at the possibly shitting themselves stage. ‘These guys are harmless, I assure you. And didn’t you have one done as well?’

‘I did.’ Mitchell was now sheepish. He held out his own wrist and he and Anders compared their marks.

‘We match.’ he said, and there was a strange little hitch in his voice.

‘Course you do.’ Ralph called from the back, ‘You’re Others.’

*************

They found Bee and Niemh waiting for them outside. The shopping bags had disappeared. When Mitchell asked, Bee pointed at the hat.

‘Endless amounts of storage space.’ she said. Mitchell caught Anders’ eye.

‘I’ll tell you later.’ he said.

‘We saw Karl and Chris. They’ve gone to the Hanged Man and wanted to know if we wanted to join them.’

‘Do I even want to know?’ Anders asked Kyle.

‘It’s our local.’ Kyle grinned, ‘It’s a pretty cool place. I think you boys will like it.’

‘Is it an actual pub, or a weird multi-dimensional place?’ Mitchell asked.

‘It’s an actual pub, don’t worry.’ Kyle laughed, ‘The clientele is a little strange, but you can’t have everything right?’

************

It was in fact a very difficult to find pub, hidden between some warehouses which had been developed on the water’s edge in Wapping. They came out a few steps down from it and the girls stopped them.

‘We said it is an actual pub.’ Bee said.

‘That doesn’t mean it’s strictly normal.’ Neimh added.

‘There are some things in there that are not what you may expect.’ Bee said. Mitchell and Anders exchanged looks.

‘Does it have alcohol?’ Anders asked and they nodded. ‘Fine, I’m sold. I haven’t had a fucking drink for a week. I would buy a vodka and tonic from Atilla the Hun at this point.’ He realised Mitchell was looking at him, an adorably affectionate smile on his face. ‘What?’

‘My manly man,’ Mitchell grinned, ‘with his vodka tonics. I can see who’s going to be the trousers in this relationship.’

‘Fuck you, Mitch. And may I remind you that this manly man gave you four orgasms in the space of an hour last night.’ Anders retorted. ‘Just because I don’t drink Guinness doesn’t mean I’m your bitch.’

‘No,’ Mitchell said, still grinning unrepentantly, ‘You’re just a bitch full stop.’

‘Oh my God.’ Kyle laughed, ‘Will you two either stop bickering so we can get the fuck inside and at least buy a motherfucking drink, or go find a quiet corner to fuck it out in.’ He pushed past them and lead them down a side road that reached the dock.

‘See, now you made the nice American angry.’ Mitchell said, walking past Anders and slapping him on the backside.

************

The Hanged Man did look like an ordinary pub from the outside, with a suitably lurid sign and frosted windows. There were the sounds of music and good natured laughter coming from inside. They went through the door, and Mitchell gave a gasp of delight at what he saw.

He’d missed certain things from his era, most notably a proper working man’s pub. This was what it was. The floors were wood, deeply scarred and discoloured and laid in wide boards. The bar and panelling was done in the same dark wood, and behind the bar the walls were tiled in white and green. There were no booths here, only small tables with cast iron legs and bow backed chairs. These were occupied with people for the most part, and non-people for the lesser part. Bee and Niemh spotted the Keepers from earlier and waved.

‘I don’t see Karl and Chris.’ Bee said to her Other. ‘Weren’t they coming straight here?’ Niemh shrugged and they went over to say hello.

Anders eyed the bar with suspicion. Unlike a modern pub, there were no bottles on display.

‘It’s beer, beer or whiskey here.’ Kyle said, ‘Although we have managed to convince Reg to keep wine for the less beer oriented.’

‘And rum.’ Gemma added, ‘But that’s only by special request. And whatever you do, do not eat the pickled jar things. Now let’s go introduce you.’

*************

The fact that the landlord was a zombie was a little odd though. But Reg had apparently been the landlord since the fifties and didn’t think a little thing like death should get in the way of continuing a very fulfilling career. And, to be fair he did look the part. Only the greyness of his skin gave him away. He was dressed in a short sleeved white shirt and a red tie. In hindsight red was probably not a good colour for him, but he was friendly and regaled them with stories of how the Krays had tried to steal his pub out from under him.

‘So what did you do?’ Anders asked, fascinated. He had a secret weakness for bloody true crime stories. He was perched on bar stool with Gemma on one side. They were both drinking the rum.

‘Couldn’t do nothing.’ Reg said, ‘Those fuckers tied me up, weighted me down and dropped me in the bloody Thames.’ He roared with laughter at the appalled look on Anders’ face. ‘I tell you what though, they didn’t half shit themselves when I came back two days later and told them to get their cheap suited arses out of my property.’ He caught the eye of another customer. ‘Be right back. I’ve got a better one about the time we had a bunch of vampire mods in here.’ He moved off, and Anders turned back to continue looking at Mitchell. In truth he wasn’t so much looking at him as blatantly staring. Next to him, Gemma was in the same state. Who knew watching two guys play pool was such a turn on.

Part of it was the fact that Mitchell had changed clothes. He’d retrieved a shopping bag from the inside of Bee’s hat and disappeared into the men’s room. Anders hadn’t really expected much, but then he walked out and Anders mouth had almost fallen open. He suddenly realised that the scared vampire of the first week, then the guy that looked like a tourist in his jeans, t-shirt and trainers were not Mitchell. He had never seen Mitchell until now. Mitchell was the guy in the truly horrendous lime green t-shirt over a black long sleeved one, sleeves pushed up on his strong forearms, and black jeans so fucking tight he looked poured into them. Mitchell was the guy with the untamed black curls, who wore work boots and was now playing pool like a hustler with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Mitchell was the guy who’d actually bought a pair of black cut off woollen gloves and was wearing them. In short Mitchell was dangerous looking and, to put it bluntly, fucking hot. He made Anders’ head spin looking like that.

And then there was the pool. Apparently the table had been Kyle’s idea, backed up by several others. Gemma had explained that he’d spent an inordinate proportion of his youth in and out of the pool halls in New York. Mitchell’s eyes had lit up at that.

‘You play?’ he’d asked with a carefully judged insouciance. Kyle looked at him like he’d just insulted his Other.

‘I don’t fucking play.’ he had replied, and his voice was as carefully casual as Mitchell’s, ‘Pool is serious shit.’

‘Brilliant.’ Mitchell had said, accepting a cigarette from him. ‘I need some competition that’s not going to run at the first sign of defeat.’

So now there they were, stalking each other around the table and eyeing each other up. They were four games down, two apiece. And Anders had to admit, Mitchell certainly knew how to play. He’d never been one for games, especially with Mike in the mix. But then again, his limited skills at pool wouldn’t have allowed him any chance at all against either Kyle or Mitchell. So he resigned himself to staying out of it, and just watching. But then they’d started playing and suddenly every little move Mitchell made was screaming at him to drag him over to the nearest flat surface and fuck him stupid. Gemma saw the expression on his face and snickered. Anders looked at her.

‘Does it ever stop?” he asked and she shook her head.

‘Not at all.’ she said grinning and then pointed over to the corner table where Bee was in Niemh’s lap, snogging her face off.’ ‘Two hundred odd years and still going strong.’

‘What about you two?’ Anders asked, eyes being magnetically drawn to Mitchell’s arse as he bent over the table in front of him.

‘Let’s just say that I am currently contemplating dragging Kyle off the ladies’ bathroom.’ Gemma said, grinning. ‘He’s always been as hot as fuck when he plays.’

‘That is definitely true.’ Anders said and she laughed and turned back to Reg who’d finished with his customer.

************

Mitchell played the shot and looked up at Kyle.

‘Shit.’ he said, as the ball hit the corner cushion and bounced off.

‘Not bad for a crap shot.’ Kyle said, taking a drink from his beer. ‘But I should warn you that we are being watched.’

‘Oh, I know that.’ Mitchell said, ‘Why do you think I’m playing with my back to him?’

‘Evil.’ Kyle said approvingly, ‘I like it. So how long do you think it will take?’

‘Less time than you my friend.’ Mitchell said around his cigarette. Kyle’s blue-grey eyes lit up with competitive fervour.

‘You sure about that? Because I know how to push my lady's buttons.’

‘Well right now, I think I may have the advantage.’ Mitchell said, ‘Anders is just one big button at the moment. Watch.’ He came around so that he was facing their Others at the bar and leaned down over the table to take the shot far more than was actually required. He purposefully let his hair fall in his eyes, then blew it up and off his face. At the bar, Anders’ eyes narrowed dangerously.

‘See?’ he said smugly. ‘Now watch this.’ He straightened up, killed his cigarette, handed his cue to Kyle and fixed Anders with a smouldering look. The narrowed eyes became feral. Then like a shot, Anders was up and off the barstool. He stormed over to Mitchell, grabbed his hand and hauled him off behind him in the direction of the men’s bathroom. There was silence for a moment as every head in the place turned and watched them go.

‘Newly Bonded.’ Kyle said by way of explanation, and there was general moment of illumination before the rest of the pub’s customers went back to what they were doing. He went over to Gemma who was resting one elbow on the bar and smiling wickedly at him. He grabbed her from the barstool, slung her over one shoulder and carried her off to the ladies. Reg shook his head.

In their corner, Bee and Niemh stopped snogging long enough to watch them go.

‘Great, now there’s four of them.’ Niemh said. ‘You do realise this means twice as much noise if we ever have to share sleeping quarters.’ Bee giggled and smooched her quiet.

*************

In the mens’ room, Mitchell found himself being pushed into a cubicle before the door was locked behind them. Thankfully it was one with a door that ran floor to ceiling, because he was suddenly very aware they were about to make a whole lot of noise. He stayed where he’d been pushed, squashed in the corner. It was very awkward.

‘You bastard.’ Anders hissed, keeping Mitchell pinned in the corner, one hand flat against his chest. ‘You were doing that on purpose.’

‘Glad you finally noticed.’ Mitchell smirked, throwing Anders his most challenging look. ‘So what are you going to do about it, o mighty god of poetry. Sonnet me to death?’ Anders crowded up against him, and Mitchell felt his breath starting to shorten. He was ridiculously turned on by the look of pure want in Anders’ eyes which were starting to tinge gold around the edges. Then Anders got in really close and kissed him, not hard liked he’d expected, but incredibly softly. When he pulled back, Mitchell found himself following his mouth with a little whimper.

‘You are so fucking dead.’ Anders breathed, getting a loud snort of laughter for the comment, and then leaned in and kissed him again, this time letting his tongue brush Mitchell’s teasingly before pulling away. Mitchell decided he wasn’t playing that game and caught Anders at the back of the head, pulling him close and letting his tongue invade Anders’ mouth, getting a very promising moan in response. Then suddenly Anders was in his arms, kissing him desperately and rubbing up against him. It made his cock go hard almost instantly. Anders' arms wound themselves around his neck, and his fingers were tangling themselves in Mitchell’s hair, pulling and twisting and feeling so damn good. Mitchell thrust back against the body pinning him and heard Anders give an honest to God growl.

‘I am going to fuck you stupid, John.’ he ground out, hands going to Mitchell’s belt.

‘Stop bloody talking and do it.’ Mitchell hissed back, before grabbing him by the shirt and seeing how far he could stick his tongue down Anders’ throat. Anders struggled valiantly under the onslaught, but eventually managed to get the belt undone and his jeans open. And then discovered the technical issue.

‘For fuck’s sake.’ he said, pulling back from Mitchell and glaring down at the offending article of clothing. ‘How am I supposed to get to your cock in these?’ Mitchell huffed in annoyance and wriggled frantically until the jeans and his briefs were down around his thighs.

‘Happy?’ he asked and then went cross eyed as Anders managed to somehow get to his knees in the cubicle and took his cock in his hand, tongue dragging across the head in one slow motion. For someone who’d been a blowjob virgin until the previous night, he hadn’t half picked it up quickly. Mitchell braced himself against the walls of the cubicle, trying not to moan too loudly. Anders looked up at him, blue eyes now shifting rapidly to gold. He licked up and down Mitchell’s cock, keeping their eyes locked, then took him in almost to the hilt.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Mitchell blurted, ‘That is so fucking good.’ Anders ignored him, working his head up and down in a way that made Mitchell’s insides start to feel liquid. He was breathing hard now, moaning with each bob of Anders’ head. He could feel himself getting to the point of no return quite quickly, when Anders pulled off. He fixed Mitchell with a stern look, eyes now on fire.

‘ **No John. Not yet.** ’ he said, and Mitchell felt his impending orgasm subside.

‘Nice trick.’ he panted, as Anders got to his feet.

‘ **Turn around**.’ Ander said, and Mitchell obeyed happily, raising his arms to brace himself against the wall. There was the sound of fingers being wetted behind him and then they slid up and over him, then a gentle push and one slid inside him easily. Mitchell arched against the intrusion, frustrated at the lack of friction.

‘Come on.’ he hissed, ‘I’m still okay from this morning. Give me more now.’

‘ **Are you sure?** ’ Anders sounded like he was struggling to draw breath.

‘Yes.’ Mitchell snapped, feeling on edge already. ‘Stick your cock in me.’

‘ **Demanding.** ’ Anders said, but there was the sound of jeans being unzipped and shoved down and then the glorious feeling of Anders’ cock against his entrance and then he pushed inside Mitchell, taking his breath away. The stretch was just enough to add a delicious edge to the pleasure Mitchell felt, and he gasped as Anders controlled the entry, going so slowly Mitchell could feel every inch of Anders penetrating him. When he was flush against Mitchell, he pushed the t-shirts up and licked along the skin between Mitchell’s shoulder blades. The he started to move in and out, just hard enough to draw little whines from Mitchell’s mouth. Mitchell closed his eyes, and braced harder, pushing back into the thrusts and feeling the wonderful heat of Anders inside him.

‘Harder.’ he breathed and Anders obliged, taking hold of his hips and starting to drive more forcefully. His own breathing was harsh and ragged, but it sounded like the loveliest music to Mitchell’s ears. They moved in synch with each other, deep hard thrusts that made them pant, skin sheening with sweat in the humid bathroom. Then Anders dropped his forehead against Mitchells back and pulled on his hips, moving him away from the wall into a new angle that had Mitchell almost howling as Anders’ cock skated over his prostate. He was desperately sensitive and tried to pull away, but the sudden grip on his hips again held him in place and then Anders became relentless. Mitchell gritted his teeth against it, head down and hands flat against the wall now and arms aching from the strength of Anders thrusts. It was mind-blowingly hot, almost too much and it sent him hurtling towards the edge. Then he felt it, the strange but so good feeling as Anders’ body matched his, their orgasms keeping pace until they collided, the pleasure so blindingly good that it made them shout as one as their whole bodies jumped and shuddered with the force of it. Mitchell collapsed against the wall, taking Anders with him. He looked up through his now dishevelled curls and saw the twinkling words floating around them and smiled.

‘I think I love you too.’ he said.


	35. Hold Onto Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell finds out what has happened while he was gone.

Anders left Mitchell in the cubicle to clean himself up and went out into the bar to see glasses floating past his face. They were all over the show.

‘Christ.’ he muttered and went back to their table, ignoring the scattered catcalls from the other people in the pub. He saw two new people sitting there, both men. Bee introduced them as Chris and Karl. Anders said hi and sat down. There was a funny tugging at the back of his head. That and the fact that when Chris and Karl both smiled at him, he suddenly felt like a small fluffy thing being watched by two bigger things with much sharper teeth.

‘So you’re Mitchell’s Other?’ Chris grinned, and Anders frowned. Bee had made no mention of this.

‘Yes.’ he said, ‘How did you know? Are you two witches as well?’

‘No,’ laughed Karl, ‘but his smell is all over you. It’s basically like a neon sign that says “Property of Mitchell, Back Off” to us.’

‘We’re werewolves.’ Chris explained and Anders raised his eyebrows. That explained a lot.

‘I have about a thousand questions now.’ He said and they exchanged looks.

‘You take this. I need to find Mitchell.’ Karl said, pushing himself from his seat. ‘Have fun.’ He left and Anders watched him go, a small disquieting feeling starting to gnaw at him.

‘So ask away?’ Chris said, but Anders just watched karl heading towards the men’s room. He tunred back to Chris.

‘What the hell’s going on?’ he asked. Chris looked surprised, and then strangely impressed.

‘You’ve got good instincts.’ He said, his freckled face becoming serious. ‘Karl’s got some news for Mitchell about some friends of his he mentioned today when we met him. We thought the names sounded familiar and so we went and caught up with some others in the pack and got some answers out of them.

‘Bad news.’ Anders said. It wasn’t a question. Chris sighed and nodded.

‘I’m afraid so.’ he said and they all looked in the direction Karl had gone.

*************

Mitchell washed his hands and then pulled out a couple of paper towels to dry them, balling them up and chucking them in the bin when he was done. He made a mental note to start carrying condoms around with him, especially if this was going to be a frequent event which he had a suspicion it would. It would certainly save on clean up time. He looked into the mirror and smiled at his lack of reflection.

He’d all but given up on being happy. It had been enough to just be human for a while. But love and happiness was something that he’d expected to be done with forever. Waking up in the cell had seemed like a fitting hell for him after he remembered what he’d done. He’d never expected to find his redemption in it. And more than that, he’d never expected that a short blond Kiwi with enough attitude for both of them would be making him feel more human than he had since he was turned. That he would feel loved and be able to love in return. And that it had all happened in the space of a week.

He went to the door, opening it and coming face to face with Karl.

‘Hi.’ Karl said, ‘You got a minute?’

***********

They went out the pub’s side door. Mitchell had cast a glance in the direction of the table and Karl had put a surprisingly warm and reassuring hand on his arm.

‘He’ll be there when you get back.’ he said and Mitchell had followed him down the cobbled alley to the edge of the dock. There was a little concrete platform with a tubular steel rail and he leaned against it. Karl heaved a sigh and shoved his hands in his pockets.

‘I did some asking around.’ He said, ‘It was pretty easy to find out what you wanted.’ Mitchell smiled, all worries from the afternoon washed away by his happy state of mind. He didn’t catch the serious tone in Karl’s voice.

‘Don’t tell me they’re still working in that shithole in Wales.’ he said.

‘No they’re not.’ Karl said, ‘Something happened. There was a quite a big thing back in 2013. There was a group of vampires aligned with the Scarlet Council. They called themselves the Old Ones. They’re a bit of a crackpot organisation to be honest, but they got support for an enslavement program from a bunch of lesser vampires and built up quite a following. Think neo-nazi group but replace Hitler with Vlad Tepes.’

‘So how does this involve George and Nina?’ Mitchell asked.

‘They had a child. You know about that?’

‘Yes, Nina was pregnant when …’ Mitchell dropped his eyes, not really wanting to say the words out loud. Thankfully Karl didn’t press him.

‘Well they had the baby. It was a little girl. They called her Eve.’ Karl said, and Mitchell felt his heart give a little jump.

‘A girl?’ he said, and was aware that he was suddenly grinning like an idiot. ‘Jesus.’ He shook his head. ‘That’s amazing.’

‘Amazing is the right word.’ Kyle said smiling with him. ‘Children are a gift. Chris and I have three, and we love them dearly.’ When he saw Mitchell’s look of confusion that he wasn’t quite quick enough to hide, he explained.

‘Werewolves are pack creatures and cubs are raised by all of us. The mothers of our cubs are a pair of Others we’ve known for a very long time. They were part of Chris’ original pack. And IVF is a miraculous thing.’ Then his smile dimmed and his face became serious. ‘But sometimes a child will come along and people covet them for the wrong reasons. Eve was like that.’ Mitchell looked up sharply at the use of the past tense. He searched Karl’s face but found no relief there.

‘No.’ he said, and heard the slightly desperate note in his own voice.

‘I’m sorry Mitchell. They’re dead, all of them.’

*************

In the pub Anders sat, his face a passive mask.

‘They thought she would fulfil some half-arsed prophecy that they had about her being the War Child. They’d already killed Nina and George to get to her. There was a lot of shit with some bad packs, and the baby was killed in an explosion at the hotel.’ Chris said. He’d explained the whole story simply and quietly and was now sitting peeling the label off his beer.

‘This is bad.’ Bee said. Next to her Niemh nodded.

‘Is that what he’s telling him?’ Anders asked, not looking up from his glass.

‘Yes.’ Chris said, ‘In fact he should be telling him…’ He got no further as Anders threw himself away from the table and out of the chair, storming off before Chris even finished the sentence. They watched him go.

‘How long have they been bonded?’ he asked a little incredulous.

‘One week.’ Niemh replied.

‘And it’s that strong already? Damn.’ Chris said.

*************

Anders didn’t need to know where Mitchell had gone. All he had to do was follow the sharp line of pain he could feel in his chest and his heart. It felt like someone was trying to squeeze the life out of him. He went straight down the alley, and saw the two figures standing there. One was leaning against the rail, head bowed. The other was standing a foot away, hand on his shoulder in the universal gesture of sympathy. But Mitchell didn’t need sympathy. He needed his Other. He needed Anders.

He got to the end of the alley, and didn’t hesitate once. The pain hit him full force, and the extent of it humbled him. He’d never felt the kind of attachment to someone, not even his own family, that Mitchell held for the man he called George. The feeling for the woman and child was strong but it was nothing compared to the grief that Mitchell was feeling on behalf of the man he’d called his best friend.

He walked forward and wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his Other, pulling Mitchell’s head onto his shoulder and holding on as tightly as he could. He could feel the vampire trembling violently, and reached up to stroke the dark hair.

‘It’s okay.’ he whispered, ‘I’m here. Just hold onto me.’ He felt Mitchell’s arms reach for him and then tighten around him. There was no sound from the vampire, but he could feel the wetness of his tears seeping through his t-shirt where Mitchell had his face pressed into his shoulder.

Karl stood back, then turned and left them alone.

 

 

So a big thank you to the following:

 

[padblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadBlack/pseuds/PadBlack)

[FiliKiliThorinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever)

[bloatedblond ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloatedblond/pseuds/bloatedblond)

[TaupeFox59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59)

[liberis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberis/pseuds/liberis)

[QueenofAsgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAsgard/pseuds/QueenOfAsgard)

and of course my baby sisters [WeTheRebelSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeTheRebelSkies/pseuds/WeTheRebelSkies) and [cortexikid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortexikid/pseuds/cortexikid)

 

You guys have been amazing with the support and advice and suggestions. I wish you all an Aidean sandwich :D


	36. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to calm down a little, so what better time to start getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no-one thought that bit at the end of the last chapter was an indication of a goodbye :) It's definitely not. But it was a heartfelt thank you, which may have sounded a little more dramatic than intended!

The trip home was mercifully short. The others had found them not to long after Karl had left them, presumably to tell them what had happened. They hadn’t said anything, simply materialised and herded them off back to the tube station to take them to the next point the warehouse would be at. On the train, Mitchell had been silent, now dry-eyed and resting his head on Anders’ shoulder, while Anders kept one hand on his knee, his own head resting against Mitchell’s.

Once back inside Mitchell headed straight upstairs to their room, without so much as a word. Anders was about to follow him, when Gemma grabbed his arm.

‘He needs some time to process.’ she said, “And you need to eat something. Can you cook?’

‘Not even if my life depended on it.’ Anders answered and she grinned.

‘Well that makes two of us. Fortunately my Other happens to have an excellent line in Italian food. One of the benefits of having a Sicilian grandmother. So come on, we’re going to watch some shit TV and marvel at Kyle’s culinary talents and let Mitchell go have some quiet time.’

‘I’m worried about him.’ Anders said, even as she was leading him over to the sitting area under the mezzanine. 

‘I know, but you’re not going to do yourself any favours if you run out of steam because you’re not looking after yourself. And he’s been on his own for more than a century. Vampires need space, you’ll see. But so do you, otherwise you wouldn’t be compatible.’ She flopped down onto one of the sofas and patted the seat next to her. Anders went to sit down, blowing out a long breath and letting his head fall back on the seat. 

‘This has been the craziest fucking week of my life.’ he said, and she laughed.

‘It’s going to get worse.’ she said.

‘I know.’ he replied, ‘The strange thing is I don’t really care.’ 

‘No, you won’t.’ she agreed. ‘You’re one of us now. Everything else isn’t going to matter anymore. And he’s going to be the most important part of that.’ Anders looked back in the direction of the room.

‘I can still feel it.’ he said. He and Gemma both looked up at Bee, who’d come down the other staircase.

‘I put your stuff in your room. Mitchell’s in the bath.’ she said. ‘He’ll be okay, he’s strong.’

‘He doesn’t feel very strong right now.’ Anders said, with a hitch in his voice. The dull throb in his heart hadn’t alleviated at all. Gemma leaned across and put her hand on his chest, surprising him.

‘You hurt because he hurts.’ she said. ‘It’s something you’ll have to get used to. You’ll feel what he feels and in time you’ll be able to read his emotions like reading a book.’ Anders gave her a half-smile.

‘I’m not used to this.’ he said after a moment’s pause. ‘I’m not exactly the feeling type.’

‘Neither is he.’ Bee replied, leaning back in her chair and tucking her feet under her. ‘You are both broken in many ways but that’s why you’ve been put together.’ Anders shook his head.

‘What is it?’ Gemma asked, and he shrugged.

‘I’ve just realised that I’ve done the magical equivalent of eloping to Las Vegas, with someone I don’t even know. Someone who is a vampire and a man to boot.’ He dropped his face into his hands and shook his head more vigorously this time. ‘Holy fucking fuck. If they were here they’d fucking kill me.’

‘Your family?’ Bee asked and he nodded, face still in his hands. ‘Yeah, you will still have to decide what to do about them.’

‘What do you mean?” he asked, looking up. 

‘Well, we mean do you want to contact them?’ Bee said, ‘You can if you want to. The Keepers don’t have a thing about keeping families out of the loop. Although you two are a little unique. But your family were all gods. They’ll probably be fine with this.’ Anders considered her words. 

She was right. They would no doubt be okay with the idea of vampires and werewolves and strange white collar workers that looked like demons. In all certainty they’d probably just roll their eyes at him and not be particularly bothered if he told them he wasn’t coming home because he’d effectively married an Irish vampire and joined a secret magical society. 

But he knew what the hell would happen if they should find out that the Irish vampire was a man. They weren’t exactly known for their tolerance. In fairness he didn’t have a clue how Ty or Axl might react, and he was pretty sure that Olaf would just laugh it off. No, it was Mike who was the concern. And what’s more he wouldn’t put it past Mike to come all the way over to the UK just to bash some sense into him, much as he had when Anders was a teenager and had confessed in a small voice that he liked boys as much as he liked girls. He’d hoped that Mike would have listened and been different, but the bruises he sported the next day, all carefully placed so that no-one would see them (Mike had learned that particularly well from Johan), had told him different. No, he didn’t want that to happen.

‘What if I didn’t want them to know? What if we just told them I was alive and somewhere else and left it at that?’ he asked and Gemma and Bee exchanged looks.

‘We could do that.’ Gemma said. ‘But they would probably ask questions.’

‘They would definitely ask questions.’ Anders said, ‘But can we do it so that the answers they get leave Mitchell and our relationship and my new powers out of it?’ 

‘You don’t want them to know about Mitchell?’ Bee asked.

‘No. They wouldn’t understand.’ he said, ‘I don’t even understand at this point.’ 

‘You’ll be burning your bridges.’ Gemma said. ‘Are you sure that’s what you want? They probably won’t forgive you for doing this if they ever find out the extent of what’s happened to you.’

‘Let me ask you something.’ Anders said, and Bee and Gemma both recoiled a little at the sudden bitterness in his voice. ‘Have they been looking for me? It’s been what, nine days or so, since I went missing. Have they called the police? Have they contacted the Czech authorities to find out why I seem to have vanished off the face of the planet?’ 

‘No.’ Gemma conceded, ‘The only one that’s showed any concern is your sister-in-law. She apparently tried to file a missing person’s report for you two days ago in Auckland. The police refused to take it because the woman you were living with told them this is normal behaviour for you.’ 

‘How did you find all this out?’ Anders asked.

‘We have Keepers in New Zealand. Only a handful but they are there.’ she said. 

‘Well, that kind of settles things doesn’t it?’ he said, ‘The only person who gives a fuck is the one I wasn’t even sleeping with or related to. I think you have your answer. Get whoever it is that deals with these things to tell them I’m fine and that I have a new job and I’m not coming home for the foreseeable future.’ 

‘Consider it done.’ Gemma said. Bee gave her a pained look and she shook her head. ‘It’s his choice Bee. We cannot interfere.’ 

The conversation dropped off after that, until Kyle and Niemh put dinner on the formica table and called them over. 

*********

After dinner, Anders excused himself and headed upstairs with a covered plate and a beer for Mitchell. He opened the door to their room, expecting to see Mitchell on the bed or at least in the room, but it was empty. He put the plate and drink down on the dresser and went to the door of the bathroom which was slightly ajar. He put his hand to the door and pushed gently, so that it swung open. He saw Mitchell still in the bath, pretty much submerged. 

‘Hey.’ he called softly and Mitchell jerked in surprise. He pulled himself up and the water in the bath threatened to overflow from the sudden movement. 

‘Hey.’ he said back. ‘You have dinner?’

‘Yeah. I bought some up for you if you’re hungry.’ Anders said, coming into the bathroom and sitting down on the closed toilet lid. ‘Isn’t that water cold by now?’ he asked, voice gently teasing. The corner of Mitchell’s mouth gave a small twitch.

‘I didn’t really notice.’ he said. ‘Vampire.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Anders said, trying to draw out that small twitch again, ‘I didn’t know that part of being a vampire meant sitting in vats of cold water. Unless your end game is trying to dissolve yourself.’ He was rewarded with a flicker of a smile.

‘Maybe I should get out.’ 

‘Maybe you should. I’ve seen Lost Boys. I know what happens to vampires who stay too long in the bath.’ Anders said. He got up and retrieved one of the towels from the bath rail, holding it out like a sheet. ‘Come on Dracula. Let’s get you out and then you can go eat the spaghetti bolognaise that our Italian American friend made. It’s really fucking good.’ Mitchell looked at him. 

‘Did you bring beer?’ he asked and Anders smiled.

‘Of course I did.’ he said.

************

They were now in bed. Mitchell had eaten and Anders had carted the plate downstairs, where he washed it and put it away. Kyle and Gemma had been watching Predator and sharing an enormous bowl of popcorn. The girls had disappeared and Anders assumed they had gone to bed. When he got back, he’d found Mitchell had crawled under the covers and was curled up like a child. He shucked his clothes, changing into the sweat pants Mitchell had bought him to sleep in and climbed in with him.

Now he was propped up by a couple of pillows with Mitchell’s head on his chest, one hand playing with the dark hair and the fingers of the other stroking the soft skin of Mitchell’s bare shoulder. The vampire was a solid weight on him, oddly reassuring. It was really nice. Mitchell’s skin was cool to the touch but not unpleasantly so, especially when he contrasted it with himself. He’d always run too hot. It was one of the reasons Ty had loved to cuddle with him when they were young. That got him thinking again.

‘John.’ he said, and there was a low hum in response. ‘I want to tell you something.’ Mitchell shifted slightly, one hand moving to Anders chest so his chin could rest on it and he could look at him. 

‘What?’ he asked, hazel eyes almost black in the dim light of the room. 

‘My family.’ Anders said. ‘I want to tell you about my family. And when I’m done, I want you to tell me about yours.’

They both slept that night. And when Anders woke naturally from his deep sleep the next morning he saw that Mitchell was still in the same position, head on his chest and arm draped across him. The vampire’s face was now clear and free from the anguish that had him crying in Anders’ arms until they’d both finally keeled over from exhaustion and the emotions of the last week. He looked happy.


	37. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month with the Keepers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little more exposition and a whole lotta sexytimes :)

Anders focused on the feel of the pavement under his feet, the steady rhythm of his own breathing and the pounding of blood in his ears. He hardly listened to the music coming through the earphones, it was more to block out the outside noises than anything else. He was vaguely aware of Kyle keeping pace beside him, stepping in unison but equally lost in his own world.

He’d discovered that the Hunter liked running purely by accident. An early morning encounter had resulted in him going out and buying shoes that afternoon, and the next morning he set the alarm on his phone and when Kyle was coming down from his room, Anders was already there waiting for him. There hadn’t been any big song or dance about it, just a simple unspoken agreement that this was what they would do from now on.

It was beneficial in more ways than one. Unlike Mitchell, Anders had never been to London and found that running with Kyle was extremely educational. As a fellow foreigner he was happy to elucidate on the quirks of the city and its inhabitants. When they stopped for a break or to stretch out a cramp, he would point out landmarks or tell Anders a story about the neighbourhood.

It was also how he was learning his second bit of real magic. Ian had been very helpful in understanding his Bragi induced abilities, and he now spent most of his time with him in the extensive libraries at HQ, reading and learning about the institution's history, a job that he found he actually loved. But the Hunters were the ones teaching him other things.

Now they slowed, and he reached up to pull the earbuds from his ears in preparation. Kyle stopped next to him, and they stretched to keep warm while they spoke.

‘Do you feel it?” Kyle asked. Anders focused on the tingle in his wrist, the little tug in his mind that would pull him towards a doorway into the warehouse. He’d discovered that only the entrance into HQ was fixed, protected by the spells that guarded the ghost station. The warehouse moved constantly and that was one of the things he was learning. He looked up and pointed down a road to the left.

‘There.’ he said and Kyle nodded affirmation.

‘Good. Let’s go.’ They started off again, the combined beat of the footsteps allowing Anders’ mind to drift off again to the events of the past month.

They were in a set routine now, both him and Mitchell. Ian had told them they would not be going anywhere until they were both trained enough to form part of the team without jeopardising it. He had been straightforward with them, and they had responded by taking the training very seriously. It did mean that he and Mitchell spent a fair amount of time apart. Mitchell had been taken under the wing of Karl and Chris, and was often out late at night. They took him to the places where their kind could be found. They visited vampire nests and werewolf dens, chased zombies through cemeteries and spoke with ghosts. It was very different to what he was doing. When he’d mentioned this to Ian, he’d smiled.

‘Of course.’ he’d said, ‘You are of the light and he is of the dark. It’s a perfect combination but you will move in different worlds. Your place will eventually be here in the Great Library with me.’

Anders hadn’t quite known how to respond to that, but the Braginess inside him sang happily whenever he stepped inside the main collection of books held by HQ. It was a magnificent place, level after level of bookshelves and the wonderful scent of bound leather and old paper. He could get lost in there for years with the sheer number of volumes available.

And so their routine had become established. He’d get up, go running with Kyle then return and shower, dress, have breakfast and then go with Bee and Niemh to HQ. Mitchell would usually turn up around midday, and they’d have lunch in the arboretum and, if he was lucky and they had the time, they’d end up in the store cupboard in the corridor that led back to the library. The initial intensity of their bonding had thankfully subsided to the point where they didn’t want to fuck every minute of every day, but at least once every day was quite suitable to his way of thinking.

It wasn’t just the sex though, as fantastic as that had become as they’d learned each other’s bodies. It was other silly little domestic things. Things like the fact that Mitchell liked his tea so strong it could have dissolved a spoon in it, and had a predilection for hard shortbread biscuits that he’d dunk until they were a soggy mess. Or that he stopped breathing altogether when he was in his deepest sleep, something that had scared the shit out of Anders the first time he’d done it. It was Mitchell’s smell of tobacco, earth and the old leather of the jacket he’d bought from a second hand shop in Camden, the fact that he liked seventies rock and sang off key in the shower. It was the thrill he got watching Mitchell and Kyle doing weapons training and seeing the ease with which Mitchell handled a rifle. Finally, it was the way Mitchell would walk past him and there would be the subtle incline of the head and flare of nostrils as he breathed Anders' scent like a predatory animal.

It was exciting finding out about him. Even with Idunn, there had never been that desire to know her, to see who she was or what she liked or didn’t like. But now Anders found himself a cataloguing every action, every word Mitchell spoke and hoarding these things like a dragon with gold. And he now knew what Gemma had been on about when she’d spoken about being able to read each other. Mitchell didn’t have a poker face by any stretch of the imagination, but Anders found he could now tell how he was feeling from the tiniest of gestures or expressions. They were starting to develop the synchronisation of movement and expression the others had, and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This was the most perturbing thing of all. What was even more perturbing was that a supposedly vicious century old vampire was crushing on him right back. It had started with apples. Anders had always had a thing for apples, but he had never told Mitchell that. Then about a week after he started working with Ian, he’d come back to the desk he now thought of as his and there had been a most magnificent shiny red apple sitting on it. That had only been the beginning. The apples came every day and he was yet to catch Mitchell in the act, but he knew it was him. They changed in colour and taste, but were always delicious and he now waited with a pleasant sense of anticipation each morning for the apple that would appear as if by magic.

He was still smiling about the apples when he realised he’d stopped running. He looked up from the pavement to see a red door next to him. He placed a hand on the door and felt the little surge of magical power, like a very mild electric shock, under his fingers and palm.

‘Good job.’ Kyle said, coming up next to him. ‘See how much easier it is when you just let it flow.’ He opened the door and they stepped inside the warehouse.

**************

Kyle and he parted ways on the walkway and he headed off to his room. It was still fairly dark inside. Mitchell had a liking for the dimness that came from never opening the curtains, and Anders was happy to oblige him. He could just make out the still sleeping figure sprawled across the bed. He took off his shoes and socks, leaving them by the door, and tiptoed across the room towards the bathroom. He was just about to open the bathroom door when he was caught, spun around and pressed hard up against the wall. He was always amazed at just how fast and how quietly Mitchell could move, and more than a little excited by it as well.

‘How was your run?’ Mitchell breathed, voice deep and sleep rough. Anders felt himself break out in goose bumps, partly from the warm breath blowing over his sweat soaked skin, and partly from the voice. That accent did things to him.

‘It was fine.’ he said, looking up from the cage of the vampire’s arms. Mitchell had a hand flat against the wall either side of his head and was smiling down at him. Anders had come to think of him as the human equivalent of a black panther when he was in a predatory mood, all sleek muscles and graceful lines. He should have seen this coming to be honest. It had been a week since Mitchell had fed.

‘You hungry?’ he asked, voice light. There was a flash of brilliant white teeth in the darkness and then Mitchell dipped his head and breathed him in along the line of his shoulder, up to his neck. There was a soft flick of tongue against his ear, and Anders felt himself starting to get hard.

‘It’s been a week.’ Mitchell purred, moving a step closer. One hand was now hovering over Ander’s heart, and he knew the vampire was listening to it beat. He cocked his head, and the dark eyes shifted to black. His fangs were just visible between his slightly parted lips. Anders started to breathe hard, as the surge of arousal took him. He raised a hand to Mitchell’s face, running his thumb along his lower lip, catching his breath when Mitchell took it in his mouth, sucking on it and tracing the pad with the tip of one fang. He released him, and even in the dim light Anders could see the string of saliva that connected him to Mitchell’s mouth. He was almost painfully hard now, and Mitchell sniffed him again. There was a tiny flare of pain, as that same fang nicked the thin skin of his neck and he felt the blood run in a slow trail down to the hollow of his collarbone, where it collected. Mitchell watched it, eyes completely focused, then bent and slowly lapped at the blood. Anders moaned, barely able to contain the need for Mitchell to take him, fuck him and bite him hard.

‘Please John.’ he breathed, ‘Please…’ The tongue stopped briefly, then continued its teasingly slow laps. And in spite of this being the only physical connection between their bodies, Anders knew if it continued much longer he’d be coming in his pants like a horny teenager. He closed his eyes and let the power flow though him, opening his eyes to a suddenly brighter picture of Mitchell’s face. He could see his own glowing irises briefly reflected in the flat black of Mitchell’s eyes as he took Anders face in his hands and kissed him. It was deep and sensual, the fangs and the taste of his own blood in Mitchell’s mouth an indescribable aphrodisiac. He pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes once again.

‘ **John**.’ he said, the bell like tone of his voice reverberating through the room. ‘ **I want you. Fuck me.** ’ Mitchell responded with a deep growl. He pulled at Anders’ t-shirt, lifting it up and over his head, then shoved the sweatpants down off his hips. Anders kicked them away and Mitchell pressed his already naked boy against him, hard cock connecting with his and making them both moan. One of Mitchell’s hands wrapped around them both, stroking and teasing until Anders was arching up in need. Then Mitchell let him go, leaning over to the dresser and retrieving the lube kept there. He popped the cap with his thumb and then moved back from Anders. He knew what to do and turned, bracing himself against the wall. He hissed at the touch of the lube that was poured onto him, just above where it needed to be. It made a cold trail and then Mitchell’s fingers followed it, slicking him up and down before pressing in.

‘ **Fuck**.’ He moaned, ‘ **John**.’ Mitchell reached up and Anders felt his hand at the back of his neck. He pushed gently, pinning Anders in place flat against the wall. Then he went to work, fingers sliding in and out relentlessly, finding his prostate and stroking it in a steady rhythm until Anders couldn’t take it anymore.

‘ **Now.** ’ he panted, ‘ **I need you inside me.** ’ Mitchell let him go and he turned, putting his arms around Mitchell’s neck. Mitchell caught him under both thighs, bending slightly and then picking him up as easily as if he weighed nothing at all. He pinned Anders against the wall again, one hand holding him up and the other lining himself up with Anders before thrusting upwards and penetrating him in one stroke. Anders threw his head back against the wall and cried out, heedless of the pain the bump caused, clinging onto Mitchell with all his strength. Mitchell stilled until he’d adjusted to the feeling, then pulled himself flush against Anders and started to thrust slowly, deep rolls of his hips that drove his cock all the way inside him. Anders locked his legs around Mitchell's hips and dug his nails into his shoulders and the vampire hissed at him. He licked along the edge of Mitchell’s jaw, tongue scraping on stubble. He gave him a soft bite, just below the corner of his mouth and Mitchell whimpered.

‘ **Bite me, you bastard.** ’ he breathed, ‘ **I want to feel your fangs going in as deep as your cock is.** ’ The whimper turned into a snarl, before Mitchell dropped his head and bit him hard. Anders started laughing as the white hot pleasure hit him, letting it die away into loud inarticulate cries as each powerful thrust up by Mitchell drove his fangs deeper into his neck. He was at the edge, but Mitchell knew how to hold him there now, keeping his rhythm steady and controlling their movements until Anders felt like every hair was standing on edge and every inch of his skin was on fire. He held on as long as he could, but eventually he knew that his body couldn’t wait anymore.

‘ **Come on John.** ’ he murmured directly into the vampire’s ear, ‘ **Make me come.** ’ Mitchells grip tightened, there was an adjustment of position and then the first stroke against the spot that made Anders scream and go rigid with pleasure. Mitchell held him tight, fingers digging in, thrusts now brutal as he hit it again and again, until their climax exploded through both of them just as golden lights did all around them.  Mitchell released him, licking at the wound to clean it, then leaned back to look him in the eyes. The light show continued on, making Mitchell look like an angel as the gold sparks hit him and stuck to his skin. Anders reached up with one hand, pushing back the damp curls which clung to his forehead. Mitchell’s eyes were back to normal, but they still reflected the golden fire in his own.

‘ **I think we’re getting very good at this.** ’ he said, and Mitchell smiled.

‘I think we are.’ he replied.


	38. Through a Vampire's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we've had Anders' perspective. But what does Mitchell think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have od'ed on cute...

Mitchell followed the people in front of him. Just ahead of him, Karl and Chris moved like shadows, almost silent. Slightly in front of them were Gemma and Kyle, almost lost in the darkness of the buildings that surrounded the cobbled courtyard they were traversing. Mitchell let his vampire senses come to the fore. It was strange to realise just how little he had utilised the natural weapons afforded him in his desperate attempt to hold onto his humanity. Part of what Karl and Chris had been teaching him this past month was how to leave the man behind and let the monster out, but always within his control. The first few times had been hard to do without losing the sense of himself. But it had gotten easier, and now he was able to unleash that part of himself without fearing he would hurt anyone. It even had benefits as had been proven that morning. The vampire in him purred as it remembered the warm body he’d pounded and bit into not even twelve hours ago. Not that Anders was just a body - that much was more than obvious even to the vampire part of him - and he was now incapable of harming him, even without Anders’ powers being taken into consideration.. His protective instincts when it came to his Other were extremely strong.

That made this easier. He was in full vamp mode as Kyle and Gemma called it, and it was amazing just how much difference it made. He’d always tried so hard to not let it consume him and spent the least amount of time he could in this form, but now he was starting to accept it. Being vamped out meant he could see, hear and smell far better than the two witches and almost as well as the werewolves. He was far stronger and more agile like this, and his movements were now almost completely silent. He knew part of it also had to do with the fact that he was drinking blood every week, instead of going without for months and months. And Anders’ blood was doing something to him as well. He felt more in control than he ever had.

There was a soft whine from just ahead of him and he stopped when he reached the two werewolves. He’d seen George transform once or twice, but he had been a world away from what Karl and Chris were. Just as he was becoming the best version of a vampire that he could, so they were unrecognisable as what he’d imagined werewolves to be. They were tall, just shy of seven feet and their elongated limbs allowed them to easily go on four feet or two as the mood took them. Their heads were elegantly shaped with slim muzzles and pointed ears. Karl’s fur was the same deep brown as his hair, and Chris’ was sleek blond that looked almost silver in the moonlight. Their glowing amber eyes had reflective pupils that caught what little light there was as they looked at him.

Chris raised one hand, the long fingers with their shiny black claws pointing to where the witches had stopped. Mitchell looked through the blackness and saw they were both frozen an attitude of watchfulness. Then he heard it. It started with a wet snuffling noise, then a deep gurgle. A scent reached his nose, like decomposing vegetable matter. He waited, knowing that he was here purely to observe tonight. This was a serious demon they were hunting, and they would have to exercise extreme caution if they were to catch it without getting injured. Karl whined again, and Mitchell took the cue to move a little back and melt into the shadows to his left. That was another neat trick he was learning. It wasn’t magic so much as the ability to be one with the night, using the shadows to move rather than marching in the artificial light as a human would. He followed the wall, until he came to a section of brick wall that would allow him to get to the roof. He scaled the wall, climbing quickly and easily, using his natural strength to propel himself up and along the wall that would have seemed sheer to mortal eyes. It didn’t take him long to get to the roof. And then he retraced his steps until he was looking down into the courtyard.

Below him the snuffling increase in volume and he was able to make out the seething mass of darkness that now detached itself from the shadows cast by the building. Gemma and Kyle flanked it, moving slowly and deliberately. It would reveal it’s true shape soon enough and then the fight would be on to subdue it and capture it using the magically imbued rope that he had slung around his chest, and would chuck down at the opportune time.

This was what he was most enjoying about being a Keeper. He knew Anders was really happy disappearing into the Grand Library every day, but that wasn’t and would never be his thing. Anders would hunt with them eventually, but he would have different ways to fight. That was what the other Hunters had explained to him, and he’d been surprised to hear the respect in their voices as they said that. It had also given him the first inkling that Anders was going to be a lot more powerful that he was, when he’d finished learning. That was why he would be the protector, keeping his Other from physical harm while he’d be able to work whatever god magic he’d wield.

Mitchell was well aware of the hold Anders already had over him. Every little mood and feeling impacted him in a way that was new and frightening, yet also beyond exhilarating at the same time. He’d never been in love the way he was now, for that was undoubtedly what it was. They didn’t say the actual words often, both of them being emotionally stunted at the best of times. But the sparkling declarations had been enough for him to admit to himself that he reciprocated the feelings. His Other was complicated and stroppy, but capable of deep and resounding passion, like the kind he’d demonstrated that morning. And even the slightest touch of his hand or glance from those startlingly blue eyes sent Mitchell into a frenzy of wanting and needing until he felt his very soul was crying out for it. And while Anders had a very sharp tongue, he could also be surprisingly gentle. He had listened to Mitchell’s confession to all the senseless killing and terrible things he’d done with pragmatism and a distinct lack of sentimentality. He’d held him and comforted him simply by letting him work out his self-loathing and pain. Then he’d put Mitchell right back on his feet and told him to keep going. It was the first time Mitchell had ever felt truly unjudged. Anders accepted him. He took him at face value, and never flinched from him or showed him any pity. And this was what had cemented Mitchell’s love for him, more than anything else. Anders treated him like he was human.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t be a royal pain in the arse though. He was fussy and neat, getting easily exasperated by Mitchell’s messiness. There had been lectures about leaving half-drunk cups of tea in the bedroom, getting crumbs in the bed and not putting the bloody toothpaste cap back on. He lamented Mitchell’s lack of taste in clothes and colours. He’d even refused to acknowledge the fact that the Real Hustle was one of the finest television shows in history. They argued over what to watch on TV, whose turn it was to change the toilet roll, who was on breakfast duty. Then they would collapse into bed and fuck so hard neither of them could bring themselves to move afterwards. And then start bickering again over who would have to sleep in the wet spot.

Anders loved literature, art and classical music. Mitchell had been nearly incoherent with laughter when he’d discovered this, and then had snorted even harder when Anders went into one of his snits, arms folded and face grumpy. In fact there wasn’t an Anders face that he didn’t find downright gorgeous. The dimples alone could give Mitchell a hard-on for days. But, he also loved beer and messy burgers and getting eaten out. He was a mess of wonderful and crazy contradictions.  

A shrill whistle bought Mitchell back to the present and he tensed as the courtyard began to fill with the strange blue fire that heralded Gemma and Kyle’s particular brand of battle-magic. They were a joy to watch, moving in perfect time with each other, using their bond to amplify their magic. The demon at the centre of the courtyard was now making a sound that made him want to shake his head like a dog, a sick sounding high pitched whine in his ears. They surrounded it and the blue fire crackling from their outstretched hands contained the bubbling darkness, and then it began to stretch and contort until it made a recognisable shape, if that was what you could call it. He heard the eerie growling and howls that signalled that Karl and Chris had joined the fight, distracting the demon by dancing around it, darting in and out of its range to keep it occupied while Gemma and Kyle contained it. This continued for what felt like hours, but was in actuality only minutes. Then there was a sharp cry of ‘Mitchell!’ from Gemma and he took his cue, walking to the edge of roof and leaping out into empty space, uncoiling the rope as he fell and allowing their magic to catch it and set it alight with blue fire. It glowed like lightning come to earth as it fell in great swirls around the demon. Mitchell held fats to his end and felt the demon take the slack. He let go just as it was about to rip the rope from his hands, and then braced and landed with a feline grace, one knee bent and hands to the ground. The shock reverberated up and through his body and he remained crouched for a minute, directing the energy back into the ground before he stood up, perfectly unharmed by the four story drop, something he would never even have dreamed of contemplating before he was resurrected. He watched as the rope of fire twisted around the demon, held fast by Karl and Chris. It roared in pain, and Mitchell flinched as the noise assailed his ears. He was still getting use to that bit. In front of him, Kyle and Gemma recited the binding spell that would render the demon harmless within the rope. Then it would be time to call their collection team, who would come and take it away for processing. The rope flared with blinding light, and then it dulled as the blackness retreated and solidified into a lumpen mass.

Gemma and Kyle lowered their hands. Then they turned to Mitchell.

‘Good job.’ Gemma said, and he smiled at the compliment.

‘Yeah.’ Kyle said, putting his hand on Mitchell’s shoulder. ‘You’re going to make a fine Hunter.’

**********

It was almost dawn before he got back to the warehouse. Kyle and Gemma would not be back for a while, as they wanted to assist the processing team. Karl and Chris, now back in their human forms, walked him to a doorway and then waved him off, before heading for their den.

Mitchell came inside and stretched before trudging up the stairs. The hunt and capture had taken most of the night and he was tired. But it was the tiredness born of satisfaction and knowing a job was done well. He got to the top of the walkway and went to his room. It was dark inside but his newly awoken vampire sight meant he could see as well as if it were light. Anders was asleep, on his side with one hand shoved under the pillow. Mitchell smiled, and took off his jacket, hanging it up on the newly acquired bentwood coat rack that Anders had insisted on buying from some antique shop in Portobello. He got rid of boots, socks and jeans next, then the rest of his clothes followed, leaving a trail from the door to the bed that would no doubt earn him a mild bollocking in the morning.  He got to the bed and slid in next to his Other, snuggling up behind the body that was radiating heat like a nuclear reactor and putting his arms around it. Anders sighed in his sleep, turning instinctively in Mitchell’s arms and nuzzling into his neck. Then sleepy blue eyes opened and Anders smiled at him, dimples flickering.

‘Hey baby,’ he murmured, ‘you catch the scary monster?’

‘Yeah.’ Mitchell said, ‘We did.’

‘Good vampire.’ Anders mumbled, already slipping back into sleep. Mitchell kissed him once, very softly and pulled him tight against him.

This was possibly his most favourite thing of all.


	39. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day off means a day out.

Days off were not a reliably scheduled thing in the Keepers. So when one came along, Anders grabbed it with both hands. He dragged a protesting Mitchell out of bed and out into the crisp winter air. He was finding London in winter quite an enjoyable place to be. This morning he was wandering through the South Bank Market with Chris, Karl and Molly, their eldest. She was a pretty little thing, ten years old and quite the precocious miss. Her never ending stream of commentary had him in fits of laughter several times. She was walking hand in hand with Karl, who was her biological father and who she shared her dark hair and green eyes with. Behind them in the crowd somewhere Mitchell was wrangling the boys, six year old twins as blond as Molly was dark. They had taken to Mitchell like a duck to water and pestered him mercilessly, but Mitchell displayed a surprising amount of patience and relatibility when he was dealing with them and become something of an impromptu babysitter. 

He looked back into the crowd, catching a glimpse of black leather and dark curls, before turning back to Chris. The two of them were walking along together. Anders found he really liked the blond half of the werewolf equation. He reminded him a lot of Olaf, a bit of a free spirit, but without the flakiness. Karl was far more like Ty, more serious and contemplative. He didn’t spend as much time with the werewolves as Mitchell did, so rather enjoyed these little communal outings. He’d always been a sociable person, but had felt a little excluded on more than one occasion by his family. This was much nicer. He was only sorry his own team wasn’t with them. Gemma and Kyle were away, having been sent to Manchester to go and speak to the Keepers stationed up there about the demon Mitchell had helped them capture the previous week. They had been keeping uncharacteristically quiet about it. Bee and Niemh were at HQ, also working very diligently. Anders had a strange feeling something was definitely up.

Just ahead of them, Molly tugged on Karl’s hand and he bent slightly to hear what she was saying. Anders smiled at the sweet domesticity of the scene in front of him. While having kids had never been and still wasn’t on his agenda, it was really heart-warming to observe a family that acted like what he thought one was supposed to. Chris and Karl’s pack wasn’t big, only seven pairs and ten children, but they were a happy bunch and occupied a rambling safe house that appeared to be the inside of a really old mansion. It had long corridors filled with light from numerous windows, but the light an ethereal quality, filled with dust motes that danced and sparkled. Here the werewolves wandered in and out of each other’s rooms, and the cubs spent almost as much time in the wolf form as their human form. They didn’t go to school and had their lessons at the HQ instead. Unlike George, who’d only changed at full moon, the pack was able to change at will. And even he had to admit there was precious little more adorable than a group of big eyed werewolf cubs, all fuzzy and furry and playful. Mitchell had fallen in love with them at first sight, which was why he was now on small boy duty. Anders looked back again for his Other, and noticed that Mitchell and the boys had dropped out of sight. He grinned, feeling the warm tug in his chest as he felt Mitchell moving around haphazardly. Knowing the little rascals, they were probably leading his vampire on a merry dance.

Lost in the crowd behind Anders, Mitchell breathed in deeply, letting his nose do the work. Oliver and Harry had strong scents and were easy to track. This was one of the cubs’ favourite games, and Mitchell was more than happy to oblige them. They would never really get lost. He looked ahead and noticed that the others were now out of sight. He’d have to find the boys and hurry to catch up. He retraced his footsteps, knowing that he was not too far behind as their distinctive giggles were still audible.

****************

The young woman moved through the crowd with an ease born of familiarity. Two years in London had made her used to the massive crowds and she now negotiated them surefootedly, where she had once bumped into everyone. The cheerful atmosphere of the festive markets always put her in a really good mood, and she’d been feeling a bit homesick lately so decided a day in the market was in order. She could by trinkets and get herself a foam cup of churros and spicy chocolate sauce. Her shift at the hospital would only begin at eight in the evening so she had plenty of time. 

She gravitated towards a store with brightly coloured wooden toys and Christmas decorations. She browsed, selecting a few that she would wrap up and send home to her father. She thought about buying one for her ex but then decided against it. She had meant it when she’d decided that having no more to do with him and his family was for the best. 

Something suddenly bumped into her side and she looked down into a pair of extraordinary eyes, amber and rich as whisky in a glass. The eyes belonged to a freckled face topped with a mop of blonde hair that stuck up in all directions. The child grinned at her with remarkably perfect white teeth. 

‘Sorry.’ he said, and she smiled back at him.

‘That’s all right.’ she said, and then did a double take as an identical face to the first one appeared as if by magic.

‘Hello.’ the second one declared.

‘Hello yourself.’ She said, now looking around. The twin boys couldn’t be more than five or six, so their parents had to be somewhere. However, she couldn’t see any distraught parents rushing to find them. ‘Who are you?’ she asked, and they beckoned to her. She knelt down.

‘I am Ollie.’ The first boy said, and then pointed at his brother, ‘And he’s Harry.’

‘Nice to meet you.’ The young woman said, ‘My name’s Gaia.’

‘You talk with a funny voice.’ Harry said, and he and Ollie giggled.

‘That’s because I’m from New Zealand.’ Gaia said, ‘Are you lost?’

‘Yes.’ Ollie said promptly, ‘But on purpose.’

‘Mitchell’s trying to find us.’ Harry added, ‘But his nose isn’t as good as ours. And we’re smaller so we can hide better.’ 

‘That’s what you think.’ A voice said, and both boys were suddenly hoisted into the air, one held firmly under each arm of the man who had spoken. There were squeals and giggles as the twins squirmed and tried to escape.

‘You found us.’ Ollie said gleefully.

‘But you took forever.’ Harry admonished, ‘We could have been kidnapped and eaten by now.’

‘I very much doubt that.’ The owner of the voice said. They were set back down on the ground and Gaia found a hand being held out to her. It was pale, with long fingers wrapped in a cut off khaki woollen glove. She took it and the man pulled her to her feet effortlessly. Once up, she took a moment to look at the twin’s companion, and had to stifle an exclamation. 

He was, to be frank, one of the most attractive men Gaia had seen in London, with dark good looks set off but the red and black plaid shirt he wore. He looked down at her, easily a head and shoulders taller than she was and gave her a brilliant smile. She looked into dancing hazel eyes and couldn’t help but smile back.

‘Sorry about these two.’ he said, voice lilting in an unmistakable Irish accent. ‘They tend to get carried away.’

‘It’s no problem.’ she replied, and he gave her a nod.

‘Well thanks anyway for distracting them long enough for me to catch them.’ he said, reaching up and tucking a wayward curl behind one ear. Gaia suddenly had an urge to keep him around.

‘Are they yours?’ she asked, hoping to draw the man the boys had called Mitchell into conversation. She was currently single, and he was more than a little appealing.

‘No.’ Mitchell laughed, ‘They belong to friends of mine.’ He turned to the twins. ‘Right you two, let’s get you back before your fathers chuck me in the Thames for losing you.’ He held out both hands, and they latched onto him. 

‘Bye.’ Gaia called, more than a little sorry to see them go. The boys gave her a pair of adorable matching waves, and then the trio moved off through the crowd. 

It took Gaia all of three minutes to decide to follow them. Later on she would wonder why that urge had been so strong. 

It was surprisingly easy. Mitchell was tall and she had no trouble keeping track of him. They walked quite a way down, past the skate park and around the back of the theatre. There were some pop up cafes and she saw the twins let his hands go and run towards a pair of men, one dark and one blond, who were sitting drinking coffee at a table with another child, a girl. They flung themselves at the two men, who each picked up one twin and cuddled them on their laps. Mitchell approached the table and she watched as he chatted amiably with the men, before the dark one gestured in the direction of the food stores. She watched as he left the family, moving back into the crowds of people. She gave him a moment and then followed him. Once or twice she lost sight of him, as a group of men crossed her path, but then there he was, standing out like a raven amongst sparrows in his black jeans and leather jacket. She stopped dead when she saw him, disappointed as she observed that he was very preoccupied with kissing a shorter blond figure whose face he had cupped in his gloved hands. Damn. 

Then he pulled back and her mouth fell open in surprise. The fact that the person that Mitchell was kissing was a man would have been surprising in itself, but not something she’d have taken too much to heart. Living in London had pretty much inured her to gay men. 

What got her was the realisation that the man that Mitchell had just been kissing was Anders Johnson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NOES!!!!!!


	40. Gatecrashers on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two groups decide to get in on the action...

Dawn tried to shift into a more comfortable position in her seat, but found that no matter how she positioned herself she had two problems. The first was her unborn child (sex undetermined) has attempting to karate chop its way into her diaphragm. The other was that she could see the Johnson brothers.

She was angry. There were no two ways about it, she was pissed off in the extreme. It had been close on a month and a half since Anders had disappeared, only to finally send a cryptic email stating that he was starting some new life in Europe and not to bother looking for him. That was as fishy as a mermaid’s underwear by her way of thinking. 

They had been no help. Even her beloved husband, and right now the word beloved was very much in inverted commas, had hesitated when she wanted to get the ball rolling on finding his brother. And then Michelle, and there were very few words that she would normally use that would describe the woman, had scuppered her attempts by blithely informing the police that Anders was apparently in the habit of disappearing and reappearing as he saw fit. And yes, while he was irresponsible and a pain in the you-know-what, he had been over the moon when she’d announced she was pregnant. In some ways he’d actually been more excited than the father. So Dawn knew for a fact that he would not have just buggered off without saying anything. 

And that didn’t count how bloody odd the email had been either. It hadn’t sounded like Anders at all. It had been sent to all of them, and she did allow herself a small smile at the thought of that woman receiving it. Dawn would have paid good money to see the resulting hissy fit. 

But what she wouldn’t do was believe that he had just up and left. Not with his niece/nephew about to make an imminent arrival. Anders was the only one out of the bloody Johnsons who actually cared about family, in spite of how deep he managed to hide that fact. 

But now something was up. They had been summoned to Mike’s bar, and she’d put her foot down once she’d managed to extract the information from Ty that the meeting was about Anders. He’d protested and tried to talk her out of it, but she was having none of it. So here she was, sitting on a hard chair and listening to the oldest and youngest Johnson slag off their brother.

‘He’s in fucking London.’ Axl said, ‘Gaia fucking saw him.’

‘So what?’ Mike replied, ‘I don’t really give a stuff where he is.’

‘Maybe, we should just leave him be.’ Ty suggested only to be glared at by both parties.

‘He’s the one who decided he didn’t fucking want anything to do with us.’ Mike said, turning back to Axl, ‘And I for one have a happier life without him in it.’

‘But that doesn’t explain what else she said.’ Axl replied. ‘That shit is unreal.’

Ah, yes. The revelation was not only that Gaia had sent Axl an email after months of being incommunicado, but the exact contents of that particular email, which basically sounded like an extended gloat over the fact that she’d caught Anders in London being kissed by a man. She’d even attached a blurry mobile shot of him. Axl had forwarded the email to everyone’s phone, and Dawn had merrily wrestled Ty’s away from him and had a good look. He didn’t look much like the Anders she knew, but it was definitely him. His hair was longer, shaggy and thick, and he was dressed casually in jeans and a navy pea coat with a striped scarf around his neck, but there had been no sign of the man that he was supposed to have been with. 

That bit of information had provoked some very interesting reactions in the Johnson brothers. Mike looked furious, Axl seemed torn between being delighted at having something to make fun of and disgust at what he clearly though was abhorrent behaviour and Ty was still in shock. Of course if they’d only bothered to ask her, she could have pointed out that Anders’ rampant heterosexuality was a compensation for something. And she’d noticed the homophobic current that underlined much of the Johnson’s humour. Heaven help any boy that had tried to come as gay or even bi (which is what she strongly suspected was the case here) in that family. Anders had never been the type for emotional revelations about his relationship with his parents or brothers, but she knew what she’d seen over the past two years and also what she had gleaned from conversations with Ty.

Now she looked across at her husband who was sitting with his arms folded, light blue eyes following every word between Axl and Mike. She caught his eye and he made a very subtle face at her. She raised her eyebrows and he finally got the message.

‘Maybe we should focus less on what he was doing and try to figure out a way to get in touch with him?’ Ty said, and Axl smirked.

‘No need.’ he said, ‘I sent the email to Michelle. She was royally pissed.’

‘Axl!’ Dawn found herself saying. ‘Why would you do that?’

‘Because she’s his girlfriend.’ Axl looked at her like she was crazy. 

‘Not any more it would appear.’ Mike said, and there was that undercurrent of cruel humour again. ‘So what did Michelle say?’

‘She says a lot of things.’ A sharp voice said from the doorway of the bar. They turned as one and saw Michelle was standing there. She came in, tossing her pretty head. ‘I thought I’d find you all here. God habits die hard it seems.’ 

‘Pity the rules for them don’t get followed.’ Mike said. 

‘Screw the rules.’ Michelle said, ‘Now which of you losers wants to help me go get your fuck-up of a brother back?’

*************

Halfway across the world, another mind was plotting something very similar. 

Martin folded the linen napkin and placed it alongside his now empty plate. He looked across the table at Herrick, who was looking no worse for wear in spite of his second resurrection.

‘We know they are now in London.’ Martin said, and beckoned the attending waiter forward with two fingers. He waited for the plates to be cleared, then leaned his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers.

‘When will we be able to retrieve Mitchell?’ Herrick asked. He was barely holding himself in check. Finding out he’d been effectively used as bait in order for the Council to enact some grand plan for tracking down the Keepers had not sat well with him at all. And to make matters worse, he’d woken to discover John was long gone, along with the man from his cell. 

But we know where he is, surely.’ Herrick said, and Martin tilted his head slightly.

‘You must understand Herrick. London has been Keeper territory for the past eight hundred years. The Grand High Mage is a man of significant power, a contemporary with many of our own elders. His Keepers are well trained, and ruthless when dealing with us.’ He leaned back as the waiter placed a crystal goblet filled with newly drawn blood in front of him, lifted it and sipped delicately. Herrick noted with some annoyance that he was not offered a glass. ‘We certainly would not want to run into anything until we know exactly what they know.’

‘But surely the reach of the Council is long?’

‘It is, but our operatives are always under constant threat of exposure. We have never been able to safely infiltrate the Keepers themselves, much in the same way they have never been able to infiltrate the Council.’ Martin replied. ‘But now, we may have a way in. And it relies completely upon your ability to reinstate and maintain the link with your progeny.’ Herrick frowned.

‘I’m not sure I follow.’ He said, and Martin inclined his head slightly.

‘All us Elder vampires have sired many children. An each one became as dear to us as our own mortal children would have been. I for one have several progeny with whom I still enjoy this close relationship. But as the blood of vampires became tainted and thin, so did the powers that you wield. I am able to call and influence my progeny over great distances, control their thoughts and actions. But you Herrick, you do not have these abilities. And as a result your child is running wild with our enemy.’

‘I hardly think that’s my fault.’ Herrick responded with a defensive tone. ‘I was not made aware that a group of witches was going to burst into the so called safe house you put me in and stick a silvered knife in my heart. And might I also remind you that that attack took the life of a very good operative.’

‘I am well aware of what that cost us.’ Martin said, his perfectly neutral tone unwavering. ‘And it has put us in a most fortuitous position. If we are able to gain control of your progeny, we will have access into the safe houses and headquarters of the Keepers. Now you see why the Council has taken such an interest in him. Before he was valuable by way of the task we wished him to perform for us. Now he is doubly so for his proximity to the Keepers.’

‘So what will be our next move?’ Herrick asked, and Martin gave a slow smile. 

We are going to London.’ he said.


	41. Revelations of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get interesting...

Anders stared at the object in Kyle’s hand.

‘What the fuck is that?’ he demanded. Kyle frowned.

‘What the fuck does it look like?’ he said.

‘It looks like a fucking sword.’ Anders said. He reached out and gingerly prodded it.

‘That’s because it is a fucking sword.’ Kyle was grinning now.

‘I’m have no idea how to use that.’ Anders folded his arms. ‘If you want someone for sword duty, I can suggest my brother. The sword was his thing, not mine.’

‘You’re the embodiment of a fucking Norse god.’ Kyle said, starting to get frustrated at Anders’ lack of enthusiasm. ‘You’ll know how to use it.’

‘Or I’ll get a fucking limb chopped off.’ Anders retorted. ‘No fucking way.’ Kyle made an exasperated noise and looked at Gemma.

They were in the training room. It actually looked a lot like an old school gymnasium, complete with scuffed sprung wooden floor and retractable bench seating against one wall. Bee, Niemh her and Mitchell were all sitting there watching with interest.

‘You need to learn how to fight.’ Gemma said. ‘You won’t always have Mitchell with you to protect you.’

‘Fine, so teach me to use a fucking weapon that doesn’t require me to cut people’s heads off.’ Anders said, still giving the sword dubious looks. ‘I’m really not so good with blood.’ There was a snort and they all turned to look at Mitchell. He noticed the sudden attention and froze.

‘Sorry.’ he said, ‘Did I do that out loud.’

‘It’s alright for you.’ Anders said to him, ‘You’re a fucking creature of the night. Killing and maiming is in your nature.’ Mitchell gave him the finger.

‘And this is in yours.’ Kyle said, insistently waving the sword at Anders. ‘Now just take the fucking thing.’ Muttering under his breath, Anders finally took the sword. He held it stiffly out in front of him.

‘It’s heavy.’ he said.

‘You’ll get used to it. It’s only heavy because you haven’t built up the muscle strength.’ Kyle said. He retrieved his own sword from Gemma and then took a position. Anders just looked at him, and then turned to look at the others who made encouraging gestures at him.

‘Go on.’ Bee said, ‘You’ll be fine.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Anders said and just started to turn back, when Kyle gave a terrific war yell and swung his sword down in a blisteringly fast attack. To everyone’s surprise Anders not only blocked it but counterattacked just as quickly. Kyle only just managed to get his sword up to block the blow. Realising what he’d done, Anders froze and stared wide-eyed at the sword in his hand.

‘What the fuck?’

‘Instincts.’ Kyle said, his smile wide. ‘Again.’

****************

They finished the sword training around lunch time. Anders was a sweaty flushed mess but he couldn’t stop smiling. It was the first time in his life that he actually felt invulnerable. It also had the very pleasing side effect of driving Mitchell into a complete and utter frenzy. He’d barely had a chance to leave the training room before he got dragged off the store cupboard.

Now they were sitting in Ian’s room. Lunch had been consumed and it was time for a different kind of training. They were lined up, sitting crossed legged on a cleared section of floor. They wer in pairs, facing their Others and sitting so close their bare feet touched. Mitchell wasn’t sure why the bare feet, but was assured it was necessary.

Now it was Mitchell’s turn to feel out of his depth. Anders had been getting training from Ian in magic for a month and a half already. He could heal himself now after every time Mitchell bit him, and was also able to find and follow the warehouse far better than he could. There was other stuff as well, Bragi stuff, but he had been a little cagey about that and so Mitchell hadn’t pressed him. But as far as Mitchell was concerned, magic was not something that was coming naturally to him. He’d been given a very heavy book to read by Ian, and found it contained a history of vampire lore. Never one for studying, he’d given up after the first chapter, until Anders had taken his education into his own hands and now read it to him when they had a quiet moment in bed. The stories in it were terrifying, and it didn’t help that Anders added sound effects. He wasn’t ready to be what it said in that book. He was still a person, not something that could take different forms or command nocturnal creatures (They’d tried with an owl. All is had done was fly off into the rafters of the gymnasium and hidden. It was still around somewhere and every now and then a soft hoot could be heard.)

But today had him in a slight panic. They were working on the Bond. It seemed to be well established now, both of them aware of each other’s movements and location. It felt like a strange pull in his chest, a little bloom of heat when he focused on Anders. His smell was now so firmly entrenched in Mitchell’s senses that he was able to track him across London with ease. That had been a fun exercise. But today was memory sharing and Mitchell was not looking forward to that at all. He supposed they were lucky in a way though. Bee had told him that she and Niemh had shared memories involuntarily when they Bonded. He was pretty sure if Anders had shared his memories that first time, he’d have run off screaming.

The thing was, Anders was full of trepidation too. Mitchell was not sure why, he’d told him pretty much everything about his family and their more than a little toxic relationships. But there was something he was holding back. Mitchell could feel it, as surely as he knew that he had done the same.

‘A happy memory.’ Ian intoned. He was in his usual chair which was pulled up so that he was looking down the line of them. ‘It’s a powerful thing, it allows you to create magic which is good and pure. Magic that can create and protect.’ He addressed Bee and Niemh. ‘Ladies, if you will.’ They smiled at him, and turned to face each other head on. They reached forward, joining both hands together and closing their eyes. There was the usual rushing sound as their magic set in, then the glow of red fire appeared, coming from Bee’s hands. It was joined by blue ice, coming from Niemh. The magic twisted and knotted together, forming a line that roped around them. It glowed intensly for a moment, and then faded. They opened their eyes, but still held onto each other’s hands.

‘Our Bonding.’ Niemh said and Bee answered with a smile.

‘Good.’ Ian said, ‘Gemma, Kyle. And try to keep it clean please.’ He addressed Mitchell and Anders. ‘Watch carefully. They will use different memories, and the other must try to read what it is. A Hunter pair doesn’t have the telepathic ability to directly share the same memory as Bee and Niemh have just done. But you will be able to invite your Other to see it through your eyes. It’s the feelings and impressions that will do this for you.’ Gemma arched an eyebrow at Kyle.

‘You’re never going to get this one.’ she said. Kyle smiled. The constant competition between the two never let up. They joined hands and closed their eyes. This time the magic coming from Gemma was brighter and harsher than that from the other two. It crackled like frost on a window and made spiky shoots of white light. Kyle frowned, and then grinned.

‘The time we went ice fishing in Nome.’ he said. ‘You said it was a bad idea. I disagreed. Turns out there was a fucking baby hydra underneath us and it pulled me in.’ He opened his eyes and Mitchell could see them glowing blue. ‘That’s your fucking happy memory?’ He was trying to sound affronted, but the laughter in his voice gave him away. Gemma opened hers, showing irises that were like burning coals.

‘Of course. I won three hundred quid off you. And then I spent it on shoes.’The glow faded and Kyle laughed.

‘Right, my turn. I bet you another three hundred that you won’t get this one.’ They closed their eyes again. This time the magic was delicate green tendrils. The air suddenly grew heavy with the smell of jasmine. Gemma smiled, and opened her eyes.

‘You soppy bastard.’ she said. Kyle ignored her. ‘It’s Costa Rica in 1987. We were travelling through to Panama after that bastard Fellino to try and get the book back. We got chased by devil worshippers.’

‘Bingo.’ Kyle said, opening his eyes. 'Looks like my baby's getting more shoes.'

‘So why the fuck was that happy?’ Anders asked.

‘Because we ended up on a beach surrounded by the inhabitants of an entire village that had been possessed and were down to nothing but a hoe handle and a rake to fend them off with.’ Gemma said, ‘And this idiot turns round to me and says ‘Remind me to marry you if we ever get the fuck out of here.’.’

‘And we got married as soon as we got to Panama.’ Kyle said, ‘And then had to do it all over again on this fucking side because apparently nothing was legal.’

‘Well that’s what happens when you get married by a Santeria priestess.’ Gemma said. ‘Good times, babe.’ They let each other’s hands go.

‘Now you two.’ Ian said, ‘Don’t try to make it anything to complicated. Just the simplest memory you can think of to make you happy.’ They looked at each other, then reached for each other’s hands.

‘Mitchell you first. Try to get a feel for what Anders is remembering.’ Ian said and they closed their eyes. Mitchell took a deep breath, and then focused on the feeling of Anders in his head and heart. It was a comforting warm feeling, like sun warmed stone. This made him think unexpectedly of a trip to the seaside with his family. His human family.

He hadn’t thought of them for so long, that it was difficult to really recall what they looked like. But he knew they had had the same dark curly hair as himself. His older brother, and two younger sisters. In the background behind them his mother and father. A tenant farmer’s house, where he and his brother shared a bed, right up until he left to take that fateful step to war that would change his existence so drastically. But that was still years in the future of this moment. Now they were still together and happy, not so poor they starved but not so rich he’d been able to avoid having to wear his brother’s hand me downs.

He was still small, maybe about eleven or twelve, he wasn’t quite sure. Still young enough to happily hold onto his father’s calloused fingers so as not to get lost in the seaside town. This was a rare treat. The farm wasn’t far from the coast, only about an hour in the pony cart, but it was summer which meant the farm didn’t usually stop. But there was something different about today, something he couldn’t remember. So they were at the beach, and now his Da was on his knees, taking off Mitchell’s boots and socks and rolling his trousers up to the knee, then sitting down and doing the same. His father was a tall man, with a thick dark beard and eyes that were the same soft hazel as his. That was the only feature of his face that Mitchell remembered clearly.

Then he took the strong hand again, and they went paddling in the sea, grainy sand between his toes and giggles at the way the foam collected about his ankles. He looked up, sun in his eyes until it was blocked out by his father bending over him, lifting him up and wrapping strong arms around him. He buried his face in his neck, the smell of pipe tobacco, salt air and home filling his nose, until the memory faded. He opened his eyes to see Anders staring at their hands. There was magic, and it was glittering like sun on water. Mitchell was amazed. He watched it, completely entranced by the mesmerising pattern of light.

‘ **Your twelfth birthday. Your family went to the beach.** ’ Anders said, and Mitchell looked into his golden eyes. He watched as they faded back to blue.

‘I didn’t remember that.’ he said. Anders smiled at him.

‘You loved your dad very much, and he loved you back.’ he said, ‘I’m quite a lot jealous right now.’

‘What was his name?’ Ian asked, holding up a hand when Mitchell opened his mouth to answer. He looked expectantly at Anders, who frowned a little and stared at Mitchell.

‘Liam.’ he said eventually and Mitchell felt a jolt of surprise. He’d forgotten that too. He’d told Anders that in his recollections of his family. It was one of the things he’d been so upset about.

‘And his mother?’

‘Rose.’ There was no hesitation now.

‘His brother.’

‘Kieran.’

‘His sisters?’

‘Lily and Iris. His mother and father decided to keep the girl’s names as flowers.’

‘Why is he called John?’

‘It’s his grandfather’s name.’ Anders finally seemed to snap out of things. He looked at Ian. ‘Jesus.’ He said, ‘I can see it, it’s like a fucking teleprompter.’

‘And the true names of all things shall be his to command.’ Ian said, his face solemn.

‘What does that mean?’ Niemh asked. The others had been watching the exchange with rapt attention.

‘It mean that if you ask him for a name Anders will be able to tell you. Bragi is not only the god of poetry, but also the guardian of the hall of Valhalla. Only those who have been chosen are allowed inside. And Bragi knows who they are because he can see their true names.’

‘Holy shit.’ Kyle said, ‘That is serious.’

‘Very.’ Ian said. He noted Mitchell’s look of confusion. ‘Your Other, Mitchell, has just revealed a power that would allow him to have control over anyone he chose, as long as he invoked their true name. This is why he can now control supernaturals. And I’m willing to bet every time he has controlled you, he’s used your name.’ he looked at Anders, who seemed to be in the middle of an epiphany.

‘I do.’ he said. ‘I didn’t even realise I was doing it, but now you mention it I have used it every time.’

‘It’s your power coming through.’ Ian said. ‘Now, I believe it’s your turn.’ He gestured for them to continue. They turned back to each other and joined hands once more. This time Mitchell waited for the memory to come to him. He breathed in time with Anders, and then felt something. It was slow to begin with, a wisp of sensation. Then he felt it, softness and warmth cupped in his hands, the fleeting heartbeat under his fingers as he held a little body against his own, impressions of caramel coloured fur, dark eyes and a sweet whimpering noise. And a name, a truly outlandish one for so humble a creature.

‘Carmelita?’ he asked, unable to keep from smiling, ‘Really?’

It was only after they got home that evening and Anders lay asleep next to him, that Mitchell realised how the first happy memory Anders had reached for had been of a guinea pig.


	42. Christmas Is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what do you but a vampire for Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characaters in Being Human or The Almighty Johnsons.

Christmas was unusual to say the least. Anders had never really done Christmas, even when he had been in his brothers’ good books. He’d usually spent it alone with a bottle of vodka and Chinese take-out. But now he suddenly had a whole new perspective.

The warehouse was festive. It wasn’t just the fact that there were colourful lights strung along the walkway railings or the frankly enormous Christmas tree that Kyle had made him and Mitchell wrestle into the warehouse the week before, or the fact that the witches started talking in great detail about what they were going to eat on Christmas Day, and Boxing day and the week following, followed by what looked like someone panic buying food before a coming nuclear winter. The whole wolf pack was coming as well as a few other Keepers from the other two teams in London. Anders had met most of the other Keepers in passing only, and this was supposed to be a good opportunity to get to know everyone.

It was something far simpler than that. It was the fact that his Other started with the Christmas carols. They ranged from classics he recognised to tunes that he didn’t know, but which Bee and Niemh did. Old songs that had fallen out of use in the decades following Mitchell’s human death. There were isolated words and scraps of songs that Mitchell sung under his breath, seemingly without realising it.

Mitchell, it appeared loved Christmas. It’s gaudy frivolity touched off something horribly Edwardian in him, and Anders watched as he decorated the tree and helped string the lights and realised with a horrible sinking sensation, sparked off by Mitchell suddenly becoming a tad secretive, buying Christmas presents. That kicked him into a complete panic, because he had no idea what to fucking do. He didn’t buy presents - that was what Dawn had been for. And Michelle had been easy, equating expenditure with caring.

But Mitchell, well Mitchell was a whole other ball game. He was at a complete loss, terrified of fucking the whole thing up. This would be effectively the first time he’d voluntarily be buying a Christmas present for someone he (whisper it) loved. That thought alone was enough to make him lock himself in the bathroom and never come out.

So it was that he came under scrutiny from two young women (he could never bring himself to think of their true ages, or the fact that he was legitimately the baby of the house) at breakfast. He was sitting moodily pushing cornflakes around his bowl. Mitchell was already gone for the day, training with Kyle and Gemma, and he had been relieved of any need to go into work (ha!) by Ian, mostly because Ian and Sylvester were going to spend Christmas in Paris, something they did every year.

‘It’s the face.’ Niemh said, ‘You could curdle new milk with it.’

‘But why? That’s the question that needs answering.’ Bee said, her head on one side.

‘Perhaps he’s realised that Mitchell has spent the last week searching for the perfect Christmas present, and that he’s done nothing so far.’ Niemh’s tone was wicked. Anders glared at her over his coffee cup.

‘I am perfectly capable of finding Mitchell a Christmas present.’ he said.

‘You do realise you only have four days until Christmas right?’ Niemh said.

‘And this is the first time you’re actually thinking about it.’ Bee added.

‘It’s fine.’ Anders said, sounding more confident than he felt. ‘It’s not like he’s found anything yet either.’ He saw them share a look. ‘Has he?’

‘He may have bought you something yesterday.’ Bee said.

‘Fucking hell.’ Anders put the cup down. ‘What did he get me?’

‘That would be telling.’ Bee grinned.

************

Mitchell reloaded the handgun, took aim and pulled the trigger in a steady pattern of double taps. When the magazine was empty he repeated the action. Drop mag out, new mag in, cock and shoot. Kyle and Gemma watched him critically.

‘Keep your grip firm but not rigid.’ Gemma said. Mitchell obeyed, loosening his hands slightly. He’d never shot a handgun before, but the same principles that had applied to handling a rifle applied here. His mind vaguely remembered his military training, but his body was much better at recalling the skills he’d learned almost a century before.

Kyle had decided that Mitchell needed a weapon. But, unlike Anders, he didn’t have the benefit of some weird god subconscious memory to fight, and he’d proven pretty clumsy when it came to any bladed weapons. Kyle and Gemma had decided it would be far better to train him on something that had at least some familiarity.

He’d turned out to be good, not just with the longer range weapons but with the short range ones too. Kyle was especially pleased that his suggestion of turning Mitchell into a sniper had proven to be a very good one. Not only did Mitchell have superlative reflexes due to being a vampire, but he was able to forgo breathing altogether. This meant his shots went unhampered by movement. When Mitchell went still, he became like a statue, and his focus was remarkable.

‘Keep track of the target.’ Kyle said, moving to stand just behind Mitchell’s shoulder. ‘Remember the things we fight very seldom wait for us to shoot them.’

‘It would be very convenient if they did.’ Mitchell said and Kyle laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

‘It would indeed.’ he said.

*************

Anders was annoyed. They’d been out for four hours, gone to at least ten different shops and he was nowhere closer to finding Mitchell a Christmas present than he was when they started. Even the girls were flagging. They’d tried their best, but everything they suggested just seemed inconsequential to him.

‘Maybe you’re putting too much pressure on yourself.’ Bee said, twirling her straw in her milkshake. They’d stopped for lunch and her and Niemh were cuddled up in the corner of their bench.

‘Maybe I just suck at buying presents.’ Anders grumbled.

‘Well, we still have three days.’ Niemh said, ‘Maybe we can find something then.’

They left the café, walking along the street when Bee pulled at Niemh’s sleeve.

‘Maybe we’ve been going about this wrong.’ She said, and jerked her head at an arcade to their left.

‘Do you think?’ Niemh said, looking speculatively at Anders.

‘It’s worth a try.’ Bee said, 'And we haven’t been to see her in ages.'

‘See who?’ Anders asked, but the next thing he knew, they had him by the arms, one on each side, and were dragging him into the arcade.

‘There’s magic all over London, if you know where to look.’ Bee smiled. They stopped outside a shop that looked like an esoteric high street shop. The windows were full of silver jewelry and tie dyed clothing. Niemh opened the door and a bell jangled. Then they dragged him in.

The inside of the shop was cluttered. The air was heavy with incense and strangely cool. Anders looked around.

‘What the hell am I supposed to find in here?’

‘Not in here.’ Bee said, pulling him to follow her. He went and they moved through the shop, past the cash desk where a bored looking young woman watched them without interest. At the back of the shop there was a door. Bee went to it and held out her wrist. The seal on her skin glowed momentarily and there was an audible click. The door swung open. Anders could see a staircase leading down into a basement level.

Downstairs was as cluttered as upstairs, but the incense smell here put him in the mind of old churches rather than cheap sandalwood. They moved through shelves full of jars and rolls of parchment, strange objects and statuettes that gave Anders the chills if he studied their subject matter too long. At the back, under a section of low ceiling strung with drying plants, was a long shop counter. Behind it were shelves crammed with more jars. It was attended by a tall black woman, her hair hidden by a brightly coloured scarf, and her full mouth painted with deep blood coloured lipstick. She wore a white peasant blouse, the sleeves pulled off to reveal an exquisite pair of shoulders. She looked up at them and smiled broadly.

‘Girls.’ she said, and her voice was rich and deep and with more than a hint of the Caribbean. ‘I haven’t seen you for a while.’

‘We’ve been busy. New recruits.’

‘Yes.’ The woman said, looking at Anders with frank interest on her face. ‘So I heard. A god and his vampire. Interesting.’

‘This is Stella Proudfoot.’ Niemh said making the introductions. ‘She’s the _mambo asogwe_ for London and the Greater London area.’ Stella laughed at Anders’ obvious confusion.

‘Voudou.’ she explained. ‘I am the High Priestess if you like.’ She turned to Bee and Niemh. ‘And what can I do for you ladies today?’

‘Well we were just stopping in for Anders to try and find something for his Other. But while we’re here we may as well get some consecrated candles and the foot from a black cockerel.’ Bee said.

‘Of course.’ Stella said, coming from behind the counter. ‘Just have a look around,’ she said to Anders with a smile, ‘I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for.’ She beckoned to the girls and they followed her through a curtained archway.

Anders wandered amongst the shelves, trying to see if there was anything that a century old vampire would want for Christmas. Most of the stuff was frightening, there were even things in jars that looked suspiciously like eyes for Christ’s sake. He found a shelf of old books which caught his interest, more for himself than Mitchell. He started leafing through them, feeling a surge of pride at being able to read the obscure language they were written in. He was engrossed in a volume of obscure Egyptian gods when he heard a soft noise, almost a whimper. He looked up and back into the shop but Stella and the girls hadn’t returned yet. The noise came again and he pinpointed a doorway a few feet from his as the origin. He put the book under his arm, having decided to get it for himself (their bedroom was starting to look a bit like a library and he made a mental note to get a bookshelf), and headed to the doorway, peering inside. It was obviously the back room of the shop, with a kitchenette in one corner and a small table with two chairs, and a series of coat hooks on the wall.

But it was what was on the floor that caught his attention. Against the wall was one of the largest plastic dog beds he’d ever seen. It was filled with a duvet and lying snuggled into it was a dog. She, and he knew it was she from the puppies that surrounded her, was coal black, her fur sleek and matt with a sheen like black velvet. She looked like a pit bull terrier, but Anders was sure that even pit bulls were not that big. Her skull was massive, her legs solid and her body thickly muscled. She watched him, sharply pointed ears pricked, with eyes that glowed the same deep red as pigeon-blood rubies. The puppies that crawled around her making the soft noises that he’d heard were already quite large. Their skins were folded, like they were waiting to be grown into. Their ears were soft and floppy and he felt an insane urge to go over and see if they were as soft as they looked.

Anders had always loved animals. He’d dearly wanted a dog when he was younger, but had got Carmelita instead. Now, looking at the puppies his heart melted. He went into the room, approaching slowly so as not to spook the mother. She didn’t seem too worried, going back to licking one puppy that has strayed within nuzzling distance. Anders crouched down next to the dog bed. He ran his eyes over the puppies, aware of a strange attraction to them. He reached out his left hand and a tingle started in the seal in his wrist. It grew stronger, becoming more like a not unpleasant burning sensation.

***********

Mitchell stopped sparring with Kyle abruptly. He looked at his wrist, and frowned. Kyle dropped his guard, and gave him a quizzical look.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘It’s burning.’ Mitchell said.

************

Anders hand came to an abrupt stop. He looked down into a soft pair of ruby red eyes. The puppy was sitting, fur puddled around its hind paws, watching him intently. Hesitantly, he reached out and extended his fingers. The puppy regarded them for a moment and bumped a surprisingly cold, wet nose against them. Anders smiled and let his fingers drift over incredibly soft fur, scratching gently at the wrinkled forehead. The puppy wriggled into his hand, and he was suddenly hit with a vision of Mitchell stalking down a dark alleyway, plaid shirt tied around his waist, black vest revealing his pale arms and chest. His hands, mouth and chin were covered in blood, his eyes were black and his fangs bared. He looked incredibly beautiful and terrifying in equal measures. And at his side was a huge dog, standing almost as tall as his waist. Its ruby red eyes glowed in the dark as it trotted at his heels, nose mere inches from his hand.

The vision faded and Anders found himself looking into the puppy’s eyes.

‘Was that you little one?’ he asked, and the puppy made a small yipping noise. Anders reached out with both hands and picked it up, holding it so it dangled in front of his face. He could now see it was a male. The puppy hung limply, then a pink tongue flashed out and licked Anders on the nose.

‘Looks like you found what you were seeking.’ Stella’s voice came from the doorway. Anders turned to see her standing with the girls.

‘Anders.’ Niemh said, and there was a distinct note of concern in her voice. ‘Do you have any idea what that is?’ Anders turned back to the puppy.

‘Should I?’ he asked.

‘It’s a hell hound.’ Bee said, sounding equally concerned. Anders cuddled the puppy against his chest and stood up.

‘Seems kind of fitting.’ he said, and Stella nodded.

‘A fine gift for a vampire.’ she said. Anders looked down at the puppy who was now quite blatantly burrowing into his arms, its eyes sleepy.

‘How much is he?’ he asked.

‘Oh, hell hounds are never for sale.’ Stella said smiling, ‘They choose who they give themselves to. And Anubis has clearly chosen your Other to be his new master.’

Anubis was left with Stella with a promise that she would deliver him to the warehouse on Christmas morning. The rest of the afternoon was a frenzy of shopping, and by the time they returned to the warehouse the girls were convinced that the amount of preparation Anders was doing was more akin to that for a human infant than a demonic puppy. Anders shushed them and wondered if he had enough squeaky toys.

[This](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/89/c8/c1/89c8c1c08f3830f38110adecaa9de6e9.jpg) is what Anubis looks like in Anders' vision.


	43. Christmas Day Brings Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives.

Christmas Eve saw the warehouse become home to an entire wolf pack, four other witch Keepers who were part of Karl and Chris’ team, Reg and Terry (who turned out to be cousins much to Mitchell and Anders’ surprise) and the two nymph girls from admin, Ariadne and Callisto. Kyle made an enormous amount of food, which they were sure was far too much but then they hadn’t reckoned on the appetites of werewolves. Or zombies. Or red horned Viralis demons, which is what Terry turned out to be.

They ate an a huge trestle table set up in the middle of the warehouse floor, passing plates of food up and down, laughter and constant conversation filling every corner with noise. Anders sat next to Mitchell and watched his vampire come to life surrounded by people, happy and at ease. His hazel eyes sparkled, that beautiful smile was almost constant and he frequently laid his head on Anders’ shoulder, snuggling into his neck. He kept one hand on Mitchell’s thigh, eating and drinking from his beer with the other, a small part of him terribly afraid that if he closed his eyes for even a second it would all disappear. It was a feeling that had been dogging him all day and he hadn’t been able to shake it. It was like a cloud was on the horizon, but so far away he couldn’t tell if it would bring a gentle shower or a devastating torrent. Once or twice Mitchell looked at him, and the smile faltered and the hazel eyes became serious. When that happened Anders would pull himself together and kiss his vampire hard on the mouth, in full view of thirty-six people. The amazing thing was, nobody noticed.

After dinner had been eaten and cleared away he watched them all, in fact. Chris and Karl standing by the Christmas tree, arms around each other and whispering in each other’s ears. The cub’s mothers, Ellie and Mags, chasing the twins around the van in a vain attempt to get them ready for bed. Molly and some of the other werewolf cubs helping their parents put out presents by the seeming truckload under the tree. They had come in their own vehicle, an elderly touring coach that was called Myrtle for some reason. The girls were curled up on one of the sofas, Bee singing in that beautifully clear voice of hers while Niemh played guitar, joined by Terry and Reg. Kyle and Gemma were outside on the warehouse roof, and if he looked up he could just see them silhouetted against the permanently twilit sky.

It was all so normal and loving and peaceful, and it made his heart ache so badly as he realised that he’d had to come halfway across the world and take up with a bunch of supernatural monsters to find what he’d so desperately craved his entire life.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he jumped a little. Then the solid feeling of Mitchell at his back, chin dropping to rest on Anders’ shoulder.

‘Hey.’ he murmured softly, ‘Earth to Anders.’

‘I’m here.’ he replied, twining his fingers with Mitchell’s. Then just because he could, he said it. ‘I love you, Mitch.’ There was silence for a few moments, and then he felt Mitchell kiss his ear.

‘I love you too, Anders.’ he replied.

***********

That night they didn’t fuck. Instead it was slow and deep and loving with them staring into each other’s eyes, and when they came together the golden lights floated down and covered them both. The words were gone. There was no need for them anymore.

***********

The morning brought the sounds of children shrieking. Mitchell wasn’t sure how it managed to pierce the magical sound dampening properties of their room, but the high pitched noises made his teeth ache. He rolled over and looked at the sleeping god next to him. Then he grinned evilly and slipped under the duvet. After a few minutes Anders was very much awake, tangling his fingers in Mitchell’s hair and moaning. It didn’t take long with Mitchell’s clever mouth at work. Anders arched and exhaled sharply, then fell back and let the afterglow wash over him. He was vaguely aware of Mitchell getting up and going to the bathroom. He laughed.

‘What’s so funny?’ Mitchell asked as he came back in from the bathroom. Anders gave him a long look up and down, eyes resting on Mitchell’s cock which was at half-mast.

‘You drink blood but spit out cum.’ he replied and Mitchell frowned.

‘So? Good Irish boys don’t swallow.’ He took a bit of a running start, jumping and landing hard enough on Anders to knock the air out of him. Anders fought back as best he could, but Mitchell simply used his vampire strength to pin him down, kicking the duvet off the bed. Anders made a show of shivering from the cold. Mitchell grinned and draped his body over him, and Anders noticed that he now had Mitchell’s cock at full attention. He gave him a suggestive look.

‘I could help you with that.’ He said, and Mitchell leaned down, flicking Anders’ slightly parted lips with his tongue before sealing their lips together and shoving it into his mouth. The kiss was hard and messy, and Anders felt his own cock start to get interested in the situation once again. They kissed for what seemed like ages until Mitchell sat up and reached for the lube which was still on the bedside table. He slicked Anders up with now practiced hands, and then turned his attention to himself.

‘You still good from last night?’ Anders asked. Mitchell smirked at him.

‘You tell me.’ he said, then lifted up and impaled himself on Anders’ cock, sliding down easily until they were joined. He looked down at Anders with eyes that were hazy with sleep and lust. ‘Feels pretty fucking good to me.’ He braced his hands on Anders’ chest then started to move, lifting himself up and dropping down with gravity. Anders reached for him, and Mitchell batted his hands away.

‘Watch me.’ he said, voice deepening, ‘I’m going to ride you so fucking hard when you come it’ll blow the roof off this place.’ Anders reached back, grasping the iron bars in both hands and held on.

‘Your fucking mouth, John. The things you say make me fucking crazy.’ he breathed, then let go and watched his vampire ride him, one hand reaching back for support, resting on Anders’ thigh, the other wrapped around his own cock jerking himself off as he moved. They watched each other, breathing synching as Mitchell picked up the pace. The only other sound was the friction of their skin and their bodies as they worked against each other. Then the clench as Mitchell started to rise up, taking Anders with him until they rode the wave together, bodies working towards their mutual release until they came as one, voices harsh and unwavering. Then there were the lights and the come down, until Mitchell could lift himself off Anders’ and slump down beside him. He poked at the pool of his own cum stuck in Ander’s chest hair and Anders huffed a laugh.

‘Guess we’ll need a shower before we enter polite company.’ he said, and Mitchell snorted into his neck.

************

Breakfast was another enormous meal. Kyle had been up for several hours already baking tray after tray of pastries. Gemma, who was useless in the kitchen was still in bed, but her door was open. Once he was showered and dressed, Mitchell went into her room to retrieve the present he’d bought for Anders. She was dressed in a pair of tartan flannel pyjamas and luminous pink fuzzy socks, stuffing croissant in her mouth.

‘Merry Christmas.’ she said, although her mouth was full, so it came out far more garbled. Mitchell crossed to bed and gave her a hug. Mitchell noticed a beautiful pair of ornate silver earrings set with light green stones dangling from her ears, which she confirmed were her Christmas present. There were several wolflings on the bed with her and they were all watching Spongebob Squarepants.

He sat and watched with her for a while, tussling with the wolf cubs, some who were human and some who were not. Then he retrieved the brightly wrapped present and went back to their room, only to find that Anders was nowhere to be seen. He went downstairs, dodging more cubs and saying Merry Christmas to the gathered werewolves. Reg and Terry and the nymphs had not spent the night, having families they were spending Christmas with. The wolf cubs had already opened their presents and the concrete floor was awash with torn paper and boxes. Mitchell waded through it all looking for Anders. He wasn’t with the wolves, and when he went to the kitchen he found Kyle and Bee, but no Niemh either. After wishing them he asked where the two were and they exchanged a conspiratorial look.

‘What are you two not telling me?’ he asked and then they looked over his shoulder. Mitchell turned around to see Anders manhandling a huge awkwardly shaped present wrapped in acres of hideous bright red paper that seemed to be held together with enough sellotape to restrain the entire wolf pack.

‘Here.’ he said, heaving it into Mitchell’s arms. ‘Merry Christmas, Dracula.’

‘What the fuck is this?’ Mitchell asked, trying to balance the present and not drop the one he had for Anders.

‘You’ll see.’ His Other’s voice was unbelievably smug. Mitchell managed to stumble over to the sofa and sit down, present still on his lap. As he clutched it, he waved Anders’ one at him.

‘Here.’ he said from behind the present. ‘Merry Christmas.’ He felt Anders take the present and then was able to wrestle his to the floor. When he finally looked up it was to see Anders looking at the neatly wrapped gift with the most touching expression of delight on his face.

‘I know what this is.’ he said and then his eyes closed. When he opened them again they were golden. He gave Mitchell a radiant smile and the ripped the paper off to reveal two books, bound in red Moroccan leather.

‘It took me ages to find them.’ Mitchell said, ecstatic at the reception his gift was receiving. ‘And then the bookshop told me they wouldn’t be here in time, so I went nuts trying to find you something else. But then they turned up three days ago.’

‘What is it?’ Bee asked coming to read the titles over Anders’ shoulder.

‘ **It’s the Poetic Edda and the Prose Edda, in the original Norse.** ’ Anders said, stroking the books reverently. He got up and came to sit on the sofa next to Mitchell, catching his face in his hands and kissing him soundly. ‘ **Thank you, Mitch. I fucking love them.** ’ Then he sat back and looked at the present pointedly. ‘ **You planning on opening that anytime soon?** ’ Mitchell, who was still riding the wave of happiness at Anders’ reaction to his gift, took a moment to react. He got onto the rug and ripped the paper off. The package contained a wicker dog bed, with an assortment of objects inside it - bowls, a leash, two blankets, puppy pads, food and an abundance of dog toys. No wonder it had been so fucking heavy. He looked at it , not really comprehending.

‘But we don’t have a dog.’ he said and Anders raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes had faded back to blue, and were twinkling almost maniacally with excitement.

‘Hang on.’ he said, smile threatening to fall off the edges of his face it was so wide. He got up and disappeared behind the van and then returned. There was something in his arms. He got closer and it started to yip excitedly as it saw Mitchell.

Mitchell got up and walked towards them, feeling a strange pull from the wriggling black bundle in Anders’ arms. He met them half-way and looked at the black puppy with eyes that glowed blood red in Anders’ arms and fell deeply and irrevocably in love. Anders transferred it across to Mitchell and he gathered the little body against his chest and looked into the little face.

‘Anubis meet Mitchell. He’s a vampire. Mitchell meet Anubis. He’s a hell hound. I’m sure you two will get on famously.’ Anders said, still smiling like an insufferably smug bastard. Mitchell didn’t know whether to kick him in the balls or marry him. He settled for snogging Anders’ face off.

************

On the other side of London, a very grumpy party of travellers were stuck outside Heathrow having an argument that was threatening to turn into an international incident.

‘How the fuck was I supposed to know there’s no public transport on Christmas day.’ Michelle spat. The Johnsons all looked at her in a distinctly unamused fashion.

‘Axl.’ Mike said, handing him his credit card. ‘Go find a phone and call Gaia. Let her know we’re here and ask her how the fuck we get into London.’


	44. Wyrms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are wyrms under London. And while they don't have bazookas, they are pretty nasty.

Winston Murray was a Londoner born and bred. He could even call himself a Cockney, having been born at Royal London Hospital. He’d owned his corner shop in Bow for the last twenty-five years and he always got in around five o’clock to be open for six. This morning was no different, but it was a crisp winter morning for a change. It had been horrible since Christmas but today on that Monday morning the darkness held a sharp edge that hinted strongly at snow. It didn’t snow anymore like it had when he was a lad, and he missed it. A bit of snow went down a treat. So now he stood in the pool of light cast by the street lamp outside his shop and had his first roll up of the day. He pulled the smoke into his lungs, enjoying the taste and smell.

It was a few minutes later, when his roll up had burnt down almost to his fingertips that he heard a strange grating noise. Frowning he peered at the cobbled road surface, and in particular at the manhole cover that was starting to vibrate. He watched, increasingly more amazed with each passing moment, as it lifted and was thrust back with a loud thump to reveal the opening below.

A man hauled himself out. He was tall and dressed almost entirely in black from his boots to his jacket. He was also filthy. He got to his feet, pushing wet black curls from his face with both hands. Then he shook his head like a dog, spraying water.

‘Oi!’ a voice called from inside the manhole. ‘Do you think you could stop fucking prancing around out there and help me the fuck out?’ The man reached down into the manhole and then heaved a second man bodily out of the manhole. Something in the back of Winston’s mind told him that the tall man should never have been that strong. The other man was shorter, compact and blond. He was just as dirty though and equally soggy. He did a matching shake of the head and then they looked at each other. There was a moment and then they both started laughing. Full on hysterical laughter that made Winston contemplate locking himself inside his shop and waiting for them to leave. Just as he was about to move, another voice came from the manhole.

‘There you two are.’ Another figure stuck its head out and then clambered out. The two men, still chuckling, reached down and pulled out a woman this time. She was wearing jeans, boots and a plaid shirt under a worn leather jacket. Winston thought she looked like a lesbian in those clothes, dressed like a man would. He lamented the fact that woman didn’t dress like women anymore, and then wondered what a lesbian was doing in the sewers. She had thick hair tied up in a bedraggled ponytail. Once they set her on her feet, she flicked water off her hands, then scrubbed at her dirty face with a sleeve and grimaced as all she did was add to the muck on her face.

‘Well this is going to need a clean.’ she said, obviously referring to her jacket. She looked at the men and huffed a laugh. ‘You two look like you got chewed up and spat out.’

‘We almost fucking did.’ The dark man said.

‘Next time you and Kyle had a suggestion for a fun Sunday afternoon activity, remind me to tell you both to go fuck yourselves. Or each other. Whichever comes first.’ The blond man said. ‘We’ve been down there for fucking how long now?’

‘Not sure.’ the woman said, ‘But it’s dark.’ They looked around and their eyes fell on Winston, who suddenly felt like he needed to be somewhere else very quickly.

‘Hey mate!’ the dark haired man called, ‘What time is it?’

‘Five forty.’ Winston replied automatically.

‘Cheers.’ The man replied, turning to his blond companion. ‘See?’

‘What day?’ the blond asked.

‘Monday.’ Winston replied.

‘Monday!’ another voice boomed from the manhole. It sounded American. ‘Fuck me, that must be a new record.’ Two hands appeared and a brown haired man climbed out. He was just as filthy as the other three. He went over to the woman and gave her a resounding kiss on the mouth. So much for lesbians.

‘Shit, my cigarettes are wet.’ The dark haired man said. The American withdrew a plastic bag from his jacket pocket and handed them to him, tapping the side of his nose.

‘Tricks of the trade Mr. Mitchell.’ he said, grinning and showing white teeth in his grimy face. The dark haired man took the packet out and tapped two out, before handing it back. He took a zippo out of his back pocket and shook the water out of it before striking. It took four attempts but eventually he was rewarded with a lick of flame. He lit the cigarettes, inhaling deeply on both, then took one and handed it to the blond man. The brown haired man did the same, handing one to the woman when he was done. They smoked for a few moments, seemingly getting their breath back. Winston watched in fascination now, his mind racing at what could possibly be the explanation for what he was seeing.

‘Can we please got the fuck home?’ the blond said, sounding beyond exasperated now. ‘This is not the way I’d choose to spend a Monday morning. I don’t fucking like Mondays anyway.’ The other three looked at each other and started snickering. It was the American that started.

‘The silicon chip inside her head gets switched to overload. And nobody’s gonna go to school today, she’s gonna make then stay at home.’ he sang.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ The blond man muttered. The dark man and the woman grinned at each other and then joined in. They all headed down the road, still singing loudly and out of tune, leaving Winston with the lyrics to I Don’t Like Mondays stuck in his head.

***********

Twelve hours earlier.

‘A what?’ Anders asked.

‘A wyrm’s nest.’ Kyle said, quite serious. ‘It’ll be a little job. But we need to get your feet wet, so to speak.’

‘I really don’t like the sound of this.’ Mitchell chimed in from where he was playing on the floor with Anubis. ‘Anders doesn’t exactly have field experience.’

‘It’ll be grand. They’re a foot long at best.’ Gemma said reassuringly.

‘Fine.’ Anders said, ‘But if I get fucking eaten, I’m going to be pissed off.’

*************

Techno music thumped overhead, making the tunnel vibrate. Anders recognised the song and grinned.

‘Is that what passes for classic club night these days?’ he asked, ‘I feel fucking old.’

‘How the fuck do you think I feel.’ Mitchell said, ‘I’d just get the bloody clothes right and then the styles would all change.’ Up ahead of them Kyle stopped abruptly. They were all dressed in field gear, which Anders had discovered was jeans, boots, and shirts you didn’t mind getting dirty. They looked a bit like a bunch of geology students headed out for a field trip, except for Mitchell who was dressed like he normally did. A geology student gone emo, if you like.

The thing that set them apart thought were the weapons. At first Anders was convinced they would get arrested even stepping outside the warehouse like they were. He had his sword strapped to his back. Kyle and Gemma were both sporting an impressive pair of handguns. Only Mitchell had nothing. Anders knew why he was unarmed.

_‘You have to let it out.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Mitchell. You have to realise your best weapon is what you are. Let it out.’_

_‘I spent over a century fighting not to be what I am.’_

_‘And that’s what made you weak, made you vulnerable. To be strong you must accept what you are and use it to your advantage. You are strong and powerful, even more so after feeding from him. But you have to have faith in yourself. That is the only way.’_

_‘I could hurt someone around me. I could hurt him.’_

_‘Anders? My dear boy your Other is a god. There’s no way on the Earth you’d ever be strong enough to hurt him.’_

_‘What about the others?’_

_‘Gemma and Kyle have killed more vampires than you’ve probably ever met. If you got out of control, they would put you down without a moment’s hesitation. The fact they are willing for you to test this with them speaks volumes for their confidence in you. They trust you Mitchell. You just have to learn to trust yourself.’_

*************

The wyrms turned out to be fully grown. That meant ten feet long. Each. And there were five of them, all curled up together in a brick sewer tunnel that was full of mud and shit and other stuff too awful too mention. The bones of numerous animals littered the hard packed earth mound the wyrms were nesting on. They looked like horrible scaly eels, skins a pallid white. Their eyes were the same sickly pink of an albino rat, and when they opened their mouths and hissed, their breath stank of decomposing flesh and sulphur.

Knee deep in water that was barely able to call itself that, Mitchell stared. Even his night vision had failed down here in the stinking dark. Gemma and Kyle had lit up blue fire from their hands, and then to his surprise, Anders had done the same, flames dancing around his left hand, the right holding the hilt of his sword. His fire was different. It was golden and warm, like summer sunlight. He caught Mitchell looking at him and gave a sheepish grin.

‘ **Turns out I’m quite magical.** ’ he’d said, eyes glowing in the darkness. And then it had all gone to hell.

*************

It took seeing Anders being thrown against a wall, caught by the tail of the one of the last two wyrms left alive to make Mitchell lose it. And when he did, it was like a rushing tide of blood red fury flooding his vision and his senses. He had never lost control the way he did now, but seeing those things harm his Other, his very reason for living, threw him into a frenzy. He was dimly aware of the wyrms dying screams, horrible high pitched squealing, like a pig having its throat cut. And them he was in the water, and familiar hands were reaching for him and pulling him up onto his feet. He looked into a pair of glowing golden eyes and felt the touch on his mind.

‘ **Come back, John.** ’ Anders said, putting his hand on Mitchell’s cheek. ‘ **Come back to me.** ’ The red faded and he blinked a few times, his head slowly clearing.

‘ **That’s it.** ’ Anders voice was soothing, calming him right down. ‘ **It's okay. I’m here.** ’ He took Mitchell’s arm, checking him over. ‘ **You hurt?** ’

‘I don’t think so.’ Mitchell turned around and saw Gemma and Kyle watching him, an impressed look on both their faces.

‘Now that was some Class A wyrm ass kicking.’ Kyle said, his voice admiring.

‘I don’t think wyrms have an ass, babe. And he didn’t so much kick them as rip them to pieces.’ Gemma said, grinning. ‘Damn, that was fucking awesome.’ They all stood, getting their breath back.

‘Top side?’ Kyle asked.

‘ **Yes, fucking please.** ’ Anders said and Mitchell huffed a laugh.

 

My head canon says that Mitchell and Kyle are music soul mates. They both love punk and new wave and grunge and classic rock. They have sing-offs in the van. Gemma draws the line when Kyle does air drums while driving though. It is only much later that Anders catches Mitchell dancing to really bad nineties techno in their room with Anubis lying on their bed and watching him, when he thinks Anders is out. Anders can't get over how hot Mitchell looks when he dances to bad techno and hot sex ensues. [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3l7fgvrEKM) is the song he's dancing to. Obviously the lover in question is Anders.


	45. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An event that will change things is looming.

The day after they killed the worms was a wash out. At least Ian had given them the Monday and Tuesday off to recover. Mitchell slept for twelve hours straight. But the time he woke up, Anders had been up, had breakfast, had lunch, got dressed and taken Anubis for the puppy equivalent of a brisk walk. That meant twenty minutes around the park the warehouse very conveniently dropped them at. He’ noticed that the movements of the building they called home were not as erratic as he’d first thought.

Now he was downstairs, making himself a sandwich and a hot chocolate to combat the horrible weather and feeding Anubis. Kyle and Gemma had been in the kitchen doing the same but had now retreated to their room. He sat at the kitchen table and ate, while on the floor Anubis had his face stuck in his food bowl, snorfling noises indication that he was greatly enjoying his meal of puppy kibble made into a disgusting mush with water. Once he was finished he peered up at Anders, tail wagging frantically. Anders smiled at him.

‘You done?’ he asked the puppy, who promptly sat down and wiggled in anticipation. He retrieved a metal box form the top of the fridge and removed the lid. Inside were yellow chunks of sulphur. He removed one and replaced the lid and the box. He went to stand in front of Anubis, holding the sulphur crystal like a dog treat. Anubis flopped onto his belly, face a picture of concentration. Anders tossed the sulphur chunk and Anubis bounced up catching it out of the air with aplomb. He crunched it happily, licking his jowls when he was finished and looking at Anders hopefully.

‘No more.’ Anders said, picking up his plate and mug and putting them the dishwasher. ‘Let’s go see if your daddy has woken up yet.’ He walked up the stairs, watching in amusement as Anubis tackled the steps. In the week since Christmas, he had doubled in size. Stella had warned him that hell hounds grew exponentially quicker than normal dogs, and that Anubis would be pretty much fully grown in a few months. Hence the size of the dog bed.

He got to the room, and pushed open the door. Inside he could see Mitchell lying as he normally did when he was left to occupy the bed by himself. He was flat on his back, left arm flung above his head, face turned away so Anders could just see his profile. Anubis headed over to the bed, jumping up at the foot of it before curling up and snuggling down to sleep. He seemed to match Mitchell’s body clock now, waking when he did and sleeping when he did. Ian had explained that they were now linked in a similar way to what Anders and Mitchell were.

Anders moved around to his side of the bed. They’d never had the discussion, Mitchell had simply taken the side closest to the door. Anders knew without asking that it was a protective instinct and was happy for it. And after seeing his vampire in action the night before, he knew that it would take an army to get past Mitchell to hurt him. He got on the bed and studied the sleeping vampire next to him. He could never get tired of looking at Mitchell like this. He was beautiful when he slept. He reached out, tracing an eyebrow, then his jaw line, stubble rasping under his fingers. Everything about Mitchell was so undeniably male, and he found it intoxicating. He let his fingers rift lower, running over silky chest hair and across the flat stomach. There was no softness here, save for the smooth skin. Under it, Mitchell’s muscles were solid. He remembered watching as the vampire had grappled with a wyrm, his supernatural strength allowing him to rip it in half with his hands alone.

He was bought back to the present by Mitchell shifting under his hand. He turned onto his side towards Anders, snuffling and then waking. His sleepy hazel eyes blinked at him.

‘Morning.’ he said, and Anders smiled.

‘Evening.’ he replied. Mitchell’s eyebrows drew down.

‘Shit.’ he said, fighting to get up onto his elbows. ‘What time is it?’

‘A little after six.’ Anders replied. ‘You’ve been sleeping all day.’

‘I was tired.’ Mitchell said, rubbing his eyes. ‘I haven’t felt this bad in ages.’

‘Do you need to feed?’ Anders asked, eyeing him carefully. He noticed that the livid purple bruises that had littered Mitchell’s pale skin that morning had started to fade but where taking longer than normal.

‘I’m not due for another two days.’ Mitchell said, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

‘Maybe so, but you also took a beating that would have probably killed any of us last night.’ Anders pointed out and Mitchell made a face.

‘Maybe just a little then.’ He said, voice tinged with hope. ‘If you don’t mind.’

‘I wouldn’t offer if I did.’ Anders chided him. He considered the situation, his own bruises giving him pause for thought. ‘But I don’t think I could…’ Mitchell interrupted him with a smile.

‘We don’t have to fuck every time I drink from you.’ he said, ‘As nice as it is, it’s not strictly necessary.’

‘Nice?’ Anders said, affronted. Mitchell chuckled.

‘All right then,’ he said, leaning in and kissing him on the neck, ‘How about mind-blowingly incredible.’

‘That’s better.’ Anders said, shifting to get comfortable as Mitchell ran his lips along his throat. In spite of what he’d just said, it was already having an effect on him. He gave a little gasp as he felt the brush of Mitchell’s tongue over his pulse point. He was half hard now, and getting harder.

‘I thought you were too tired.’ Mitchell breathed, one hand stealing down to palm Anders’ cock. He nuzzled into the crook of Anders’ neck.

‘I am.’ Anders sighed, arching up into his vampire’s hand.

‘Are you sure?’ Mitchell purred, hand making its way under the waistband of Anders’ sweatpants, finding him and wrapping around him in a sure grip. ‘I could always stop.’

‘If you do I’ll fucking stake you.’ Anders moaned, and then caught at Mitchell’s shoulders as his hand began to move. ‘Jesus, John. Right there.’ he hissed as Mitchell’s thumb ran over him.

‘Anders.’ Mitchell murmured into his neck, ‘ _M’fhíorghrá_ ’' Anders shivered at the endearment, and then Mitchell bit him, just hard enough to break the skin. His hand picked up pace and Anders held onto him, panting into his shoulder until he shuddered and came. Mitchell drank for a few more moments, heightening the aftershocks, and then released him. His black eyes faded back to hazel and he kissed Anders softly, the taste of blood lingering in Anders’ mouth after he pulled back. ‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Anders replied, feeling the warm sleepy afterglow of coming and being fed from combining. He luxuriated in the feeling of Mitchell’s tongue, velvety soft on his skin as he licked the bites clean. He laughed as he realised that Anubis had jumped off and gone to seek refuge in his dog bed. ‘But I think our audience is less than appreciative. And I think I may have to have a lie down now.’

‘Sleep.’ Mitchell said, lowering him down and coming to curl up next to him. It only took a moment and they were both out.

*************

On the other side of London, Dawn lay on the hotel bed and watched Ty get dressed to go out. It had been a week since they had arrived and they’d found no trace of Anders. Gaia had been appalled to see them, clearly not realising the possible repercussions of her little stunt. Nevertheless, she’d more or less agreed to help them look for Anders. They’d returned to the South bank every day in the hope that he’d turn up, but they had had no luck. Dawn was secretly pleased. The last thing she’d wanted was to go gate crashing Anders’ life, especially if he was in a new relationship with someone his brothers clearly didn’t approve of. Even reasonable Ty was taken aback by the news that his brother was seeing a man. Awn knew that, although he hadn’t said anything, it grated on him particularly after how long Anders had teased him about being gay himself.

‘We’re going back to Westminster tonight.’ Ty was saying as he dressed, ‘Mike thinks we can cover more ground if we split up.’

‘Well, if you’re doing that then I’m coming with you.’ Dawn said, getting up off the bed. Ty rushed to her side, trying to steer her back to the bed.

‘It’ll be too cold.’ he protested, ‘I don’t want you walking around.’

‘I’ve been sitting on my backside in this stupid room for a week.’ Dawn snapped, ‘I am pregnant, not bloody incapable.’

‘That’s not the point.’ Ty said, pulling a jumper on over his shirt. ‘I know you’re not incapable. But it is bloody chilly out there and I don’t want you catching a cold.’

‘You do realise that catching a cold has absolutely nothing to do with the actual temperature.’ Dawn said, ‘I am more likely to catch something in this bloody hotel.’ When he looked unconvinced, she continued. ‘I’m bored Ty. You and your family go running around, without much success I might add, and I have to just sit here and wait for you to come back and moan about how you didn’t find him. Again.’ He sighed and came to sit next to her on the bed. She took his hand in hers. ‘I know you want to find him, but there’s obviously a reason he did what he did.’ She did not add that she was one hundred percent sure that the reasons were to get away from the bitch he was living with and avoid his brothers who treated him worse than dirt most days.

‘I know.’ Ty said, ‘It’s just that we only have another week and then we have to go back. I would like to find him before than, but what if we don’t.’

‘Why is it so important to find him?’ Dawn asked, hoping to strike up a reasonable discussion on the matter. Her, Ingrid and Stacey had all pointed out that Anders was in no obvious danger even if he had sent them an admittedly odd communication sure. ‘People disappear overseas to start new lives all the time. Maybe Anders got tired of lying about who he was. It’s not like any of you would have been supportive.’ Ty looked hurt, but a little sheepish as well. He knew that he’d not exactly been supportive of his brother in the past.

‘We still need to find him. I just want to know he’s okay.’ he said. Dawn bit her lip. It wouldn’t do to start an argument by pointing out that she was the only one who’d given a stuff before that stupid girl sent that stupid email. And she was pretty damn sure that while Ty wanted to find out if Anders was okay, the others were just waiting to lay into him. She’d seen this pack behaviour before.

‘All right.’ she said, ‘But I want to come with you. He’s going to need someone on his side if we find him.’

Even Ty couldn’t argue with that.


	46. Hot Chocolate at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we catch our first glimpse of what is lurking just around the corner.

They woke up about two hours after they’d fallen asleep. Mitchell moved to get up, stretching like a cat as he stood.

‘I am fucking starving.’ he announced. 

‘But I fed you.’ Anders mumbled into the pillow, still half asleep. The bed was warm and he was loathe to move. 

‘I’m hungry for food.’ Mitchell said, smiling at the thought that was still a novelty for him in many ways. ‘I need sustenance of the human world, my lord Bragi, not just your blood.’

‘Bollocks.’ Anders said mutinously, burrowing deeper into the duvet. ‘You don’t need to eat.’

‘No.’ Mitchell conceded, then brightened. ‘But I want to. Now get your lazy arse out of bed and take me to dinner.’ 

***********

Kyle and Gemma had jumped on the bandwagon. Now all four of them were on a tube headed for Vauxhall and a burger place that Kyle promised was better than the one he’d gone to in Brooklyn in the seventies. They had called the girls and told them they would meet them on route. Bee and Niemh were busking on the South Bank, one of the quirky little things they liked to do on their day off. 

Mitchell looked down at Anubis, who was sitting between his feet. The puppy had taken to the tube like a duck to water, and got an inordinate number of people going into raptures over how cute he was. The girls had glamoured his eyes to look brown when they were out in company, although not to other supernaturals.

And it was this that now alerted him to just how many there were in London. Because, while humans thought Anubis was just a really cute puppy of dubious breed, supernaturals instantly recognised what he was and were clearly perturbed by him. And then they would give Mitchell a better look, most identifying him as a vampire. Then the focus would turn to Anders and here most supernaturals were puzzled, obviously not sure as to what he was. 

There were two of them a few seats down the coach. They were also vampires. Mitchell had felt them as soon as they got on. But Kyle and Gemma had simply given them a look, and they’d moved down the carriage, casting leary looks in their direction. Mitchell didn’t recognise them, but knew for them to be in London meant they were not part of any nest that actively drank human blood by killing their prey. There were enough people with a blood kink in the capital to happily offer themselves as donors. It was frequently done in some of the more interesting of London’s clubs, and usually worked on a subscription basis. Feral vampires were few and far between. Mitchell had been amazed by the level of organisation and co-operation of the vampires with the Keepers. It was so unlike anything he’d experienced before. 

But these two were giving him a vibe he didn’t like at all. They were both young looking, as well as feeling young. Mitchell could see vestiges of human behaviour in them and reckoned they had been turned only in the last decade. The woman was quite lovely with pale red-gold hair and startling blue-green eyes. The man with her was dark as she was light, swarthy complexion and black hair making him look quite exotic. Their heads were together and they were whispering to each other as they kept looking back at him and Anders. Mitchell was getting annoyed. He handed Anubis’ leash to Anders and got up, moving down the carriage. He got to them and drew himself up to his full height, squaring his shoulders and looking as intimidating as he dared in public. 

‘Is there a problem?’ he asked and they fell silent, looking for all the world like a pair of schoolchildren who’d been caught smoking behind the bike shed. The man hung his head, avoiding Mitchell’s gaze. The woman had a surly expression on her face.

‘We have as much right to be here as you.’ she muttered and the man elbowed her. 

‘Maybe.’ Mitchell said, ‘But you do not have the right to look at me.’ A strange feeling stole over him as he spoke. He’d never exerted his authority like this before. The vampires looked contrite as he reprimanded them. Mitchell decided to push his luck a little further. As the train slowed down, he let himself shift for a split second, fangs bared in aggression. It was so quick nobody around them noticed it, but the effect on the vampires was immediate. They fell back, the sulky look gone from the woman’s face. ‘Now get off.’ He stood aside as the carriage came to a halt and they nearly fell over themselves in a hurry to get off the train. 

Mitchell returned to his seat, and got an appraising look from the witches, but they said nothing. Next to him Anders raised an eyebrow.

‘What?’ Mitchell said a little defensively.

‘Nothing.’ Anders grinned. ‘It’s just that you’re seriously hot when you get all authoritative. I should let you boss me around some time.’ He laughed when Mitchell blushed. 

************

Ty and Dawn stood against the railing and looked at the Thames and Westminster in the background. Dawn was very pleased that she’d managed to convince Ty to let her go with him. It was a lot colder than she’d expected, but she was well-bundled up and the South bank was crowded with people. Mike and Michelle were on the other side of the river and Axl and Olaf had taken Westminster Bridge, so her and Ty were alone.

It was nice. She could almost pretend they were on holiday. Ty had bought her a hot chocolate with whipped cream and she was sipping it, holding it in both hands to warm her fingers. Behind them two young woman were busking, the dark haired one singing and the strawberry blonde playing a ukulele. It was all in all a very pleasant evening and she could pretend it was just the two of them.

***********

They alighted at Waterloo and came out the Northern exit. Anubis trotted alongside Mitchell, glancing up at him every now and then. Anders was constantly amused by how he followed the vampire everywhere like he was imprinted. They didn’t actually need the leash, but used it more for show than anything else. He’d worried that Anubis would get underfoot, but had noticed that people seemed to flow around him and Mitchell, like water around a rock. Kyle and Gemma walked ahead, remarkably quick for people on the short side. He and Mitchell followed, cold air making him very glad he’d spent most of the day in bed. He was still sore in places from their late night/early morning encounter, but Mitchell had recovered remarkably. He was practically bouncing.

They came out onto the stretch near the theatre, and walked along behind the witches. There were considerably more people than before, and they made their way to where they could just hear Bee’s voice. When they got there, they noticed that they were surrounded by a crowd of people listening. Gemma and Kyle were already there. Kyle jerked a thumb at the girls.

‘They’ve still got twenty minutes apparently.’ he said, ‘Anyone want a coffee?’

‘I’ll come with you.’ Anders said, and the two of them disappeared into the crowds. Gemma came up next to Mitchell. She wound her arm through his. 

‘You did well last night.’ she said, and Mitchell smiled. Praise from Gemma was high indeed. ‘Now about those two earlier. You notice anything about them?’

‘They were young.’ he said, ‘Inexperienced. I could smell the fear on them.’

‘They were watching you.’ Gemma said, ‘They knew who you were.’ Mitchell frowned.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked, and she nodded.

'I haven’t seen them at any of the nests we’ve checked in the last six months. And they spoke with accents.’

‘They did?’ Mitchell was amazed he’d missed that.

‘It was very subtle but there, I’m not surprised you missed it.’ Gemma said, almost as if she’d read his mind. ‘They were Eastern European. I’m starting to wonder if our friends from Prague have paid us a visit.’

‘They can’t get to us though?’ Mitchell asked and she shook her head.

‘No, you are Keepers now. Even the Council wouldn’t risk bringing the wrath of the Keepers down on them for a single vampire. But it wouldn’t hurt for us to do some poking around.’ She gave him a crooked smile. ‘Your reputation obviously precedes you, John Mitchell.’

‘It used to.’ Mitchell said darkly. ‘But I stopped being Big Bad John a long time ago.’

‘And now?’ Gemma asked, smiling when he looked in the direction Anders had gone.

‘Now I’m just his John.’ he said.

************

A phone rang. Ty retrieved it from his pocket. Michelle had bought each of the pairs a cheap Pay-as-you-go phone. He answered it, and moved away a little to talk to the person on the other side.

‘Hi.’ he said, ‘No, nothing yet. What about you?’ He moved out of earshot and Dawn sighed. She wandered a little way further down the boardwalk, closer to the buskers. She was watching them when something caught her eye. It was a puppy. It looked like a pitbull and had the most adorable face. It was sitting happily at the side of a tall dark man, dressed in black with the exception of a pair of lime green and black striped fingerless gloves. The collar of his black pea coat was pulled up, and his hair was thick, curly and black. Something pinged in the back of Dawn’s mind, a detail from the description that Gaia had given them. It was the gloves. She moved a little closer, and saw that the man was with a red haired woman, dressed in what could only be described as lumberjack chic. She studied the man, noting that he was very good looking. She was so caught up that she didn’t notice the figure approaching him until it shoved a paper cup in his face. The man laughed and handed the other person the puppy’s leash, taking the cup. Dawn couldn’t see his companion clearly, just that the person was shorter. The dark man sipped the drink, which Dawn realised was the same as her own. He lowered the cup and even from where she was standing she could see that he had cream on his face. There was a sudden and very familiar laugh. The dark man turned to face his companion, who had moved, and Dawn caught her breath.

It was him. His hair was a little longer, and he was dressed very casually, but neatly as was usual for him, in jeans, boots and a pea coat that matched the tall man’s except it was navy. There was a thick scarf bundled around his neck. But it was him. She watched as he reached up in a startlingly intimate gesture and wiped the fleck of cream off the corner of the dark haired man’s mouth, before sucking it off his gloved thumb. The dark haired man said something and Anders smiled up at him. It was a beautiful smile, and it hit Dawn like a slap in the face as she realised what she was seeing.

Anders Johnson was in love.


	47. Confrontation Pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too late, Ty's seen him...

Anders laughed and reached up, brushing the cream from the corner of Mitchell’s mouth. He sucked it off his thumb, then brushed his hand against his jeans.

‘I swear you’re messier than Anubis is.’ he said and Mitchel crinkled his nose at him. ‘And who knew vampires had such a sweet tooth.’

Fuck off.’ Mitchell said cheerily. ‘At least I don’t have a ridiculous obsession with those stupid biscuits of yours.’ Anders smiled broadly at him, dimples lighting up his face.

************

Dawn turned, suddenly wishing she had never seen what she’d just seen. Because if she’d seen Anders that meant he was here and that meant a good chance they would find him. And from what she could see, he didn’t need to be found.  
She’d only taken a few steps when she spotted Ty. She went towards him trying her best to keep her expression completely neutral.

‘So.’ she said as casually as she could, ‘Anything?’

‘No, they’re coming across now to meet us. Apparently Gaia is with Axl and Olaf as well.’ Ty said, and when stopped dead looking at her intently. ‘What’s happened?’ Dawn swore internally, cursing the fact that Ty could read her like a book.  
‘Nothing,’ she said, taking his arm, ‘let’s just go okay? I’m actually starting to get a little cold.’

‘No.’ Ty said, refusing to move, ‘Something’s wrong.’ Dawn could see his mind ticking over and then the realisation on his face. ‘He’s here. You found him.’

‘Shut up!’ she hissed, ‘He’s right behind us.’

‘Then we should go speak to him.’ TY said, starting to try to disentangle his arm from her grip.

‘No Ty, please.’ Dawn said, hanging on for dear life, ‘We really don’t need to. You wanted to know if he was al right and I can assure you he’s fine. Can we please just go and pretend we never saw him.’ She saw Ty’s look of complete confusion.

_What do I say?_ She thought. _Do I tell you that Anders is clearly happy and that seeing you is only going to mess things up? Do I tell you that his boyfriend looks like a wonderful person, especially if he makes him smile like that? That all of this is really none of your business?_

Then Ty did the worst possible thing he could have done.

‘Anders!’ he shouted, and the people around them fell silent in surprise at the strength of his voice.

***********

‘A nightclub singer?’ Anders asked, jostling Anubis in his arms. The puppy had just tried to eat a cigarette butt off the ground, and Mitchell’s first instinct was to sweep the puppy up and deposit him in Anders’ arms before getting rid of the offending article.

‘It’s the smell.’ Gemma said, scratching Anubis on the nose. ‘He likes anything that smells burned I imagine. And yes, she was actually very famous in the twenties.’

‘Back then the Keepers weren’t as financially organised as they are today.’ Kyle said, ‘Most Keepers just were. They didn’t get paid for it, so a lot of them had other jobs. It was only when Ian took over in the seventies that he started paying us.

That’s why we came to London.’

‘So what did you do?’ Anders asked, putting Anubis down. The puppy jumped up at Mitchell, who had returned, and stretched his paws up his leg in a loving fashion. Anders handed him the leash.

‘Chef.’ Kyle said grinning. ‘My grandmother taught me to cook because I was the only grandchild. I worked in New York, and then when I met Gemma I kept working until we came across in seventy-nine.’

‘And Gemma?’ Anders asked. She had gone over to speak to Bee and Niemh who were starting to pack up, clearly done for the evening.

‘Circus performer.’ Kyle was smiling widely now.

‘Seriously?’ Mitchell said.

‘Seriously. Ask her about it some time.’ Kyle replied. He was about to call her when they heard someone shout. Later Mitchell would swear that all the colour disappeared from Anders’ face in under a second.

‘Anders!’ the shout came, loud enough for them to hear. Gemma and Kyle were instantly alert, and Mitchell could feel himself tensing up. He looked at his Other who was as white as a sheet.

‘Fuck.’ he said, very softly.

‘Anders!’ the shout came again, much louder this time because people around them had sopped talking. Now Mitchell could see a well-built man with short black hair pushing through the crowd towards them. Behind him was a pretty blond woman with bobbed blonde hair. She was quite obviously pregnant. They got to them and stopped dead. The man’s pale blue eyes were blazing and he started to get right up close to Anders. When Mitchell looked at Anders he noticed that his entire face had shut down, not a trace of expression left. It made him furious, and he acted without thinking, stepping between the man and his Other, growling.

************

Ty couldn’t explain why he was suddenly so angry with his brother. He just wanted to grab him and shake him and demand answers. But as he approached Anders, the man next to him suddenly stepped directly into Ty’s path completely blocking him, and he found himself looking up into angry hazel eyes. He opened his mouth to protest and then the man growled at him. There was no other way to describe it, other than it was a deep rumbling growl like an angry, and very large, dog would make. It threw Ty completely, and he took a step back. Then Anders stepped around the man, putting a hand on his arm, all the while trying to control the puppy at the end of the leash, which was now growling as ferociously as his master.

‘It’s all right, Mitchell.’ he said. The tall man looked at Anders then reluctantly backed off. Anders handed the puppy over to him then turned and looked at Ty.

‘Tyrone.’ he said, and Ty was shocked to see the hostility in his eyes. They glinted like chips of blue ice. ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ Ty was at a loss. He felt like he’d had a bucket of cold water thrown over him. Then Anders caught sight of Dawn behind him, and the blue ice melted. He stepped neatly around Ty, going to Dawn and hugging her. Dawn, who was looking as unhappy as he was shocked, returned the hug.

************

‘I’m so sorry.’ She murmured in Anders’ ear, ‘I tried to stop them from coming and then I saw you and Ty knew and I told him we should just let you be…’

‘Dawn.’ Anders said, pulling back and taking her face in his hands. ‘It’s fine. I’m not angry with you.’ He gave her a reassuring smile, but the corners of her mouth remained resolutely downturned.

‘I don’t want the others to see you.’ She almost whispered, ‘You look happy and they will just stuff it up.’ She realised he was still looking at her intently, but couldn’t bear to meet his eyes.

‘Who is here?’ he asked.

‘All of them.’ she replied, ‘And Michelle and Gaia.’

‘Fuck.’ Anders said again, a little more vehemently. He put an arm around her, and turned to the man he’d referred to as Mitchell. ‘Guess it’s time for you to meet the family.’ he said to him, ‘Let’s hope you still want to stick around after you’ve met them.’ Mitchell, whose expressive face was showing a range of emotions at this point, looked past Anders’ shoulder.

‘I think they’re here.’ he said.

*************

Gemma watched the exchange with growing anger. It was written on her face and in her movements. Kyle as starting to get more than a little concerned. As part of their duties to their new team, Ian had tasked her and Kyle specifically with looking after their two new recruits and Kyle knew she already felt extremely protective of them both. Bee and Niemh were just as bad.

He reached down and took her hand, allowing his own feelings to flow into her. He felt her start to relax a little, but then a group pf people suddenly burst from the crowd, surrounding the foursome. That’s when she went into what he referred to as mama bear mode. She yanked her hand out of his and stormed into the fray. Kyle threw a desperate look at the girls who were standing watching in astonishment, then followed.

*************

Anders knew he shouldn’t have expected anything different. He braced himself for the onslaught, and even as Mike approached he could see his father reflected in the angry bearing that Mike carried. Behind him, Axl and Olaf were next - Olaf looking like his usual self although he was wearing the ugliest fucking Peruvian hat Anders had ever seen. It made his vampires current gloves look positively tasteful by comparison. And Axl looked the way he usually did when Anders was involved, pissed off and desperate to blame him for something. Behind them came the worst though. Gaia and Michelle, both wearing patented expressions of the We Fucking Hate Anders Johnson Fan Club. He took a deep breath to say something, anything to defuse the situation, but was beaten to it by a small red haired scud missile that stormed up and got in Mike’s face before Mike didn’t even know what was happening.

‘Back the fuck off.’ she hissed, doing a remarkable impersonation of Mitchell in full vamp mode. It took them all by surprise and she turned to Anders, making sure that she was now between him and the rest of his family. ‘You don’t have to do this Anders. We can be out of here in a flash, all you have to do is say the word. Either way, we can’t do this on the street.’

Anders considered the situation. He looked at his Other, reading the fear and distress in Mitchell’s every line. That tore at him, and what made it worse was that none of the fear or distress was for Mitchell himself, it was entirely on his behalf. And that brought anger, as Anders saw how his family simply being there had affected him and how his feelings were affecting the man he was bonded to. He looked at Gemma and nodded.

‘I want to finish this.’ he said.

‘Kyle, we need a door.’ Gemma said, not taking her eyes off Anders. ‘Now.’

*************

Dawn wasn’t sure what had happened. One moment the entire Johnson clan, including a couple of unwelcome hangers on, had descended with the fury of avenging angels. The next, however, they found themselves being shunted along the road that ran behind the theatre. It was like they had just agreed to do it without any questions asked, which Dawn found very strange.

*************

Behind Dawn and Ty, Mitchell looked at his other in open admiration. Anders had told him that he’d never been able to influence any of the other gods before, but he’d just managed to completely hypnotise his entire family with one sentence. It had been so quick that the gold in his eyes had been nothing but a vibrant flash of colour.

Kyle led them to a door, painted dark green and set between two shops.

‘Best I could do on short notice.’ he said, opening it and ushering everyone inside. Everyone filed in obediently, but when he and Anders got to the door, Kyle blocked their path. He spoke directly to Anders.  
‘Say the word and we’re out of there.’ he said, ‘We can wipe their memories clean so they won’t even remember you.’ Anders gave him a humourless smile.

‘Thank you.’ he said, ‘But I need to do this.’

‘It’s your party, Anders.’ Kyle said, although his voice indicated that he wasn’t very happy about that fact. He stood aside and they went in.

This was another safe house, but obviously one that hadn’t been used for a while. It was a kitchen, but not a house kitchen. It was clearly some kind of institution and Mitchell noticed Bee and Niemh unconsciously move closer to each other. It was devoid of furniture, just an empty expanse of dusty black and white tiled floor. To one side was an open doorway showing another room beyond.

‘Right.’ Gemma said pointing at one side of the room. ‘Johnsons that side, Keepers that side.’ Her tone left no room for argument, and both parties moved to where they were supposed to be. ‘While we are in here you will abide by our rules.’ she said to the gathered Johnsons. ‘You make one move towards Anders that we don’t like and this will be the last time you get to see him. Do you all understand this?’

‘This is fucking ridiculous!’ Mike snapped, ‘Who the fuck do you people think you are?’ The meek obedience had clearly worn off.

‘We are the people that rescued your brother and have been keeping him safe.’ Gemma retorted.

‘Well, we’re his bloody family.’ Axl said, ‘And we’ve come to take him back with us.’ That statement made Mitchell furious. His protective instincts were already in overdrive, and the threat of Anders being taken from him made the edges of his vision red.

‘Like bloody hell you will.’ he growled. Anders put a hand on his arm, but Mitchell was having none of it. He was shaking he was so angry.

‘So this is obviously the boyfriend.’ the black haired woman said. Her tone could have through cut stone. ‘He’s certainly not as pretty as me. In fact, judging from the way he’s dressed I’ve got to say he’s a whole step down from me.’

‘Michelle.’ Anders said, voice strained, ‘I really would just shut the fuck up if I were you.’ Mitchell could feel the tension running through Anders, and knew that he was barely in control.

‘Or what?’ she asked mockingly, ‘Your bitch will beat me with her handbag? I think I will manage.’ There was a soft collective intake of breath on the Keeper’s side at the homophobic slight. Bee was the one to snap first.

‘You bloody cow!’ she spat, but then Mitchell finally lost it. Shaking off Anders’ hand he stormed across the room, shifting and hissing at the collected Johnsons like an angry cat. They all fell back in unison, a move that he would have found comical if he hadn’t been so angry.

‘What the fuck?’ Mike said, eyes wide with fear and no small amount of panic, something that gave Mitchell great satisfaction. He got right up close to them, the red lapping at the edges of his self-control. The only thing in his mind was a deep seated urge to rip them all to pieces for having caused his Other pain. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun first.

************

Behind him, Anders sighed. As gratifying as it was to see Mitchell go full vampire on his family, he could also see the naked fear in their faces. He shut his eyes and summoned his power. When he opened them again they glowed in the dim light.

  
‘Mitchell.’ he said, and his voice echoed in the empty room, ‘ **Enough. I’ll handle this.** ’ There was an obstinate hiss from his vampire and Anders could feel Mitchell’s resistance. He pushed a little harder. ‘ **Mitchell.** ’ There was a little movement of the head, but Anders knew it was an acknowledgement. ‘ **Gemma, would you please take him somewhere. I really wouldn’t like my family to get eaten by my boyfriend.** ’ That got the reaction he wanted, Mitchell spinning around. He was still vamped out, but the murderous rage was gone from his face. Instead it was replaced with a look of wonder as Mitchell realised what Anders had just called him. The he swung back around and glared at Michelle.

‘You’re fucking lucky I’d do anything for him.’ he hissed at her, then retreated. As he passed Anders he shifted back, and Anders gave him a nod.

‘ **I’ll be fine, Mitch.** ’ he said. Gemma, who was still standing to the side finally moved.

‘Bee.’ she said, ‘Go with him. I’ll be in in a second.’ Bee got hold of Mitchell’s arm, giving the Johnsons one final death glare before she hauled him into the next room. Gemma approached Michelle, ferociously intimidating despite that fate that Michelle was a full head taller than she was. ‘He’s right.’ she said, her voice quietly menacing, ‘And you should know that Anders’ bitch, as you so eloquently put it, would rip your throat out and leave you to bleed like an animal. And what’s more we’d fucking let him.’ she stepped back, every move measured and walked past the Keepers into the other room.

‘Right.’ Kyle said, coming to stand alongside Anders. Niemh moved to flank him on the other side. ‘Now the dangerous people are out of the room, we can talk.’

*************

Dawn stared open mouthed at the sight in front of her. While she was aware of what the Johnsons had been, she was also not that prepared for other things of a supernatural nature. Ty had told her about dwarves and giants, but that had been the extent of his own knowledge. The last thing she’d expected was the transformation of what had seemed to be a perfectly normal, albeit darkly dressed, human being into something out of a horror film. The man called Mitchell was truly terrifying, and she felt Ty take her hand and pull her close to him. Then a deep bell like voice echoed around the room and her attention focused on the person speaking. It was with a great deal of surprise that she realised it was Anders. But it wasn’t Anders as she’d ever seen him. His eyes glowing brightly, a rich gold colour. And when he spoke Mitchell listened, backing down after a few minutes. Then he snapped something at Michelle and went into the back room with the dark haired young woman. Then the red haired stepped up and delivered the little message that made Michelle turn even paler than she’d been before. She followed them as well, until it was just Anders standing with the other man who sounded American and the ukulele player. Even as she watched the vibrant gold of Anders’ eyes started to fade and be replaced by their normal blue.

‘Right.’ The American said, ‘Now the dangerous people are out of the room, we can talk.’


	48. Confrontation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is taking no prisoners.

Olaf had been shocked out of his normal fog of complacency. Even though Baldir was no longer with him, he’d held the god in his mind so long that he’d rubbed off on him in the strangest ways. He had known what the man called Mitchell was immediately, even without having the benefit of the little show that had just been out on for them, but had wisely kept his mouth shut. And now he could clearly see what the others could not. Anders had his powers back, but they were not the powers of a god trapped on Earth. These were the powers of a god in Asgard, channelled through his once human vessel. And he chose those words carefully. Anders was almost not even human anymore. The raw power he wielded practically oozed from every pore. This was some major league shit he’d gotten himself involved in. Olaf now had a sudden and heartfelt urge to return to Auckland as quickly as possible, and leave all this behind him. 

Not only was his grandson almost unrecognisable as human anymore, but he’d been around long enough to see the other people with him weren’t either. And that little puppy sitting patiently at Anders’ side, leash still wrapped round his wrist, that most mortals would happily pet if given the chance, well that was something else entirely. Its red glowing eyes gave it away, but Olaf was pretty sure that he was still the only one who could see them. Then he noticed Anders watching him carefully. 

‘How long?’ he asked, effectively shutting Mike, who’d been about to say something derogatory no doubt, off. Sometimes he despaired of how confrontational his grandsons could be when everything got solved so much quicker if people just chilled out.

‘Two months.’ Anders replied. 

‘And the vampire?’ Olaf asked. This time there was a little smile.

‘How much do you know?’ Anders asked.

‘Try me.’ Olaf said. 

‘He’s my Other.’ Anders replied and Olaf had to mentally pick his jaw up off the floor.

‘That is …’ Olaf struggled for words, ‘really cosmically fucked up.’

‘I am well aware of this, Grandpa.’ Anders said. 

**********

Anders watched the look of comprehension on Olaf’s face after he’d mentioned the fact that Mitchell was his Other. He’d always suspected his grandfather knew a lot more than he was letting on. 

‘So.’ he said, directing himself to the rest of them now. ‘Here’s the deal. I got kidnapped, rescued, changed back into a god and joined what is basically the Secret Service for magic. Oh, and I’m now eternally bonded to a vampire. Who just so happens to be Irish.’ He let that hang for a moment. ‘Oh and he’s also…well, a he. So I am very sorry that you came all the way here, but I’m not going anywhere.’ He gave them his most infuriating smile. ‘Any questions?’ 

************

Dawn wished fervently that she had a camera with her. The look of sheer fury and amazement on the faces in front of her, with the exception of Ty who looked more shell shocked than anything else and Olaf who just looked like, well Olaf, was priceless. There was a moment of pure silence. Then the shouting started.

************

‘You bastard!’ Michelle spat. 

‘Fuck off Michelle.’ Anders said, looking like he was really starting to enjoy himself, ‘It’s not like whatever we had was based on anything other than what it was.’ That made Axl look confused, and Anders gave himself an internal high five. His baby brother was as thick as two short planks some days.

‘You fucking walked out on me.’ she snapped. 

‘And you left me to whatever fate had befallen me in Prague.’ he countered. ‘I know none of you cared enough to even fucking start looking for me. The only one who was even the slightest bit concerned with my welfare was Dawn, and she’s not even a blood relative.’ That threw them on the back foot for a bit. 

‘Well, whatever happened there has obviously fucked up your head.’ Mike said, ‘You don’t fucking belong here with vampires and...and…’

‘Witches.’ Niemh supplied helpfully.

‘And bloody witches and secret magic shit. I think you need serious help. It’s one of the reasons that we came when Gaia sent us the email that she’d seen you behaving completely out of character.’ Anders looked at her then, and she had the grace to look guilty. ‘You’ve got a lot of explaining to do to the woman you were living with and your family.’

‘Bullshit. I owe you, and the rest of my family, not to mention the person I was cohabiting with absolutely fuck all in the way of an explanation.’ he said cheerfully. ‘Firstly, I would happily bet everything I have on the fact that Gaia sent that email out of spite, something I think she’s very good at doing. I’ll bet she was pretty keen to point out that I was with a guy, right? That’s the only thing I can think of that would assemble the troops so fucking quickly. No. Mike. You’re not here because you’re concerned about me, you’re here to see if your little brother has turned queer and straighten him out.’ 

‘Anders, you don’t know what you are saying. Being with these crazy people has fucked your sense of reason.’ Mike snarled. ‘And I don’t give a toss about that horror show freak you’re apparently fucking. You are getting your head on straight and coming home with us. This is not who you are.’

‘How the fuck would you know?’ Anders asked, feeling genuinely amused now. He could see that keeping calm was driving Mike nuts. ‘You haven’t known who I was since I was a teenager.’

‘I know you’re a selfish shit that left his family hanging and abandoned his girlfriend.’ Mike said.

‘Please.’ Anders looked at the woman he’d been living with only two and a half months ago. ‘She’s more than capable of taking care of herself. I’ll bet she’s been having a great time with me gone.’ Michelle’s eyes narrowed as he said this.

‘Everything you left behind was fair game.’ She retorted and Anders gave her a smile that could have frozen salt water.

‘Like I said.’ He said to her, ‘The only reason you and I were ever together was mutual benefit. It certainly wasn’t because you felt anything real for me, and it’s the same from my end I assure you.’

‘Really?’ she said, ‘And I’ll bet the next thing you’ll say is he’s better in bed too.’ 

‘Like you wouldn’t fucking believe. He’s pretty fucking spectacular if you really want to know.’ Anders spat out. That hit her where it hurt, he knew that, but by this point he was beyond caring. Michelle’s pedestrian performance in bed once Sjofan had departed hadn’t been the final nail in the coffin, but it had certainly contributed.

‘Jesus have some fucking respect.’ Axl said, and Anders turned on him.

‘Why?’ he asked, his tone still pleasant. ‘It’s not like any of you have afforded Mitchell any. You don’t even know him and you’re already judging us. I can see it in your faces.’

‘Maybe we wouldn’t have judged if you’d been honest.’ Ty broke in, his face showing his inner conflict quite clearly. ‘If you’d just told us.’

‘Hmmmm.’ Anders said, ‘Let’s just look at the situation quickly. You basically ambushed us, haven’t bothered to even introduce yourselves to the people I’m with, insulted my boyfriend and are trying to shanghai me back to fucking Auckland. Tell me again about this family communication you’re so hot on.’

‘Better than behaving like a arrested adolescent having a fucking hissy fit because we refuse to validate your ridiculous mid-life crisis.’ Mike said, ‘You really expect us to believe that you’ve gone from fucking anything with a skirt and a heartbeat to fucking someone who has neither.’ He missed the sudden shift in Anders’ manner, Anders was gratified to notice. Everyone knew Mike had a temper. He was loud enough about it. What they remembered less frequently was that Anders, for all his faults, was also a Johnson and just as volatile. He just preferred to talk his way through a fight. And now was another one of those times. He took a deep breath and went in for the kill. Next to him, Kyle and Niemh tensed as they felt the sudden wave of emotion that was flowing through him. They didn’t need to be his Other to pick it up. In the background, he could just hear Mitchell protesting very loudly from the other room. No doubt he could feel every last shred of hurt and pain Anders had built up for the last two decades.

‘It’s not like this is news to you, Mike. Or have you conveniently forgotten when I came out to you when I was sixteen and you told dad and he beat the crap out of me. Or how when you caught me kissing Gary Blackwood behind the house on my eighteenth birthday, you dragged me into the shed and did it again. We made up some stupid story of how I got in a fight to hide the fact you broke my wrist. Why don’t you tell everyone about that?’ His blue eyes were flashing angrily with the pent up emotions. ‘Tell them!’ Ty and Axl turned and looked at Mike who seemed to be torn between being angry and horrified at the fact that his secret was out. ‘Family doesn’t mean using strength and control to make people do what you want or make people into someone they’re not. You say this isn’t me? This is the most honest version of me I’ve ever been. I have people around me that treat me with respect and care and compassion. That don’t use me for what they can get and then discard me when they don’t agree with the truth I’m telling them. Not one of you took my side when all that shit with her happened.’ Anders was sure he’d never injected so much venom into a single word. ‘You were all so sure it had to be my fault. And then when Axl actually fucking killed me,’ and here everyone jumped at the inhuman sounding roar that came from the back room, ‘you never let me forget that it was my fault because I drove him to it. None of it ever got put back on him.’

‘I should have never brought you back.’ Michelle said.

‘Maybe not, but you did, so deal with it. Anders said and folded his arms. ‘Now I’m going in that other room and I’m going to get my extremely distressed vampire and take him home, before you piss him off any further and I can’t control what he does.’ He started walking to the room, then stopped and turned. ‘You can decide what you want to do. Dawn, I would very much like to speak to you and explain all this shit, but I doubt Ty will let me. As for the rest of you, you can all go fuck yourselves. And when you go, I don’t want to hear from you again.’ Then he turned his back and disappeared into the other room.


	49. So Who the Fuck Are You People?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confrontation comes the common sense :)

Anders crossed the threshold and saw Gemma and Bee standing guard over Mitchell. He was on the floor, back against the wall and dark head fallen forward, hair hanging in a curtain around his face. One hand hung off his knee, and the other was at the back of his head. Anders could still feel the distress coming off him in waves. He knelt down and unclipped Anubis. The puppy headed straight for Mitchell, nosing under his hair. The hand on Mitchell’s knee went to Anubis’ head and stroked the soft folds of skin, but he didn’t raise his head. Anubis then moved around to one side and flopped right next to him, head on Mitchell’s thigh. Anders looked at Bee and Gemma. 

‘It took both of us to keep him in here when you said that thing about Axl killing you.’ Bee said, looking at Anders with big eyes. ‘Honestly, I wanted to just let him go and watch him fuck everyone up.’

‘That wouldn’t solve anything.’ Anders said. He walked over until he was toe to toe with Mitchell. He nudged one foot with his. ‘You alive down there, Mitch?’ He got a growl in response. He looked at Gemma and Bee again and they shrugged. 

‘We’ll leave you to it.’ Gemma said, and she and Bee left the room. Anders crouched down, so he was eye level with his vampire. He brushed the dark hair back, tucking it behind one ear. Mitchell flinched a little when Anders’ fingers brushed his skin. 

‘I’m still angry.’ he said, and his voice was lifeless, ‘You may not want to get too close.’ Anders traced his jaw then tilted his head up, looking into the black eyes.

‘Too late.’ he said, then leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled back, the black eyes were hazel once more but full of anger and hurt.

‘You didn’t tell me.’ Mitchell said.

‘About Axl killing me? No, it’s not something I particularly enjoy remembering. And technically I was only dead for a minute or two, if that. Michelle brought me back pretty quickly.’ Anders said. He moved to sit down next to Mitchell. He took the hand from Mitchell’s lap and threaded his fingers through Mitchell’s. ‘You hide things too.’ 

‘Yeah, but you know about me dying.’ Mitchell said, sounding a little stroppy now. That made Anders feel more relieved than he could believe. 

‘You want to tell me that’s the worst thing you have in your past? he said, running his thumb over the knuckled of Mitchell’s hand. ‘I call bullshit on that one.’ There was a shift and then the weight of Mitchell’s head on his shoulder. 

‘You’ll hate me if you ever find out.’ Mitchell’s voice was almost a whisper.

‘Oh, I don’t think so.’ Anders said. ‘I quite like being the normal one in the relationship for a change.’ He kissed the top of Mitchell’s head. ‘So what do you think of them.’ 

‘I think pregnant lady has potential, but the others are tossers.’ Mitchell muttered. He shifted closer, so they were pressed up against each other, side by side. ‘What they said Anders. You won’t will you?’

‘They’d have to fucking kill me to get me away from you. Again.’ Anders replied. ‘Don’t you know I belong to you, John Mitchell? Just like you belong to me.’ There was no answer, but the hand in his tightened its grip.

************

‘So seeing as we’re kind of all stuck in here together, may I suggest some introductions?’ Kyle said, ‘I can’t keep thinking of you as the fucking Johnsons.’ 

Olaf stepped forward, before Mike could open his mouth.

‘Olaf.’ He said, sticking his hand out. As Kyle took it, there was a bright blue flash over his eyes, and Olaf felt a strange tingle in his hand.

‘Baldir.’ Kyle said, ‘I’m Kyle Parker. Nice to meet you.’ 

‘Likewise.’ Olaf said. He turned and indicated the others. ‘Mike, Axl and Tyrone. The brothers Joh son and eternal disappointment to their long suffering grandfather.’

‘Which would be you?’ Kyle said, a ghost of a smile appearing at the corners of their mouth.

‘Absolutely.’ Olaf said. He took his hideous hat off and fished around in it, removing a joint that had definitely seen better days. ‘The beautiful creature currently incubating my first great grandchild is Dawn, missus to Ty. The other two are Gaia and Michelle. They’ve both had the misfortune of knocking boots with Bragi.’

‘Not by choice, I’d just like to point that out.’ Gaia interrupted, ‘I was Idunn at the time.’ 

‘And yet you let him take the fall for you, in spite of the fact that you went after him first.’ Bee said, her eyes were glowing. ‘Not a very nice thing to do.’ The look of shock on Gaia’s face told everyone that what Bee said was the truth. 

‘Bee.’ Gemma said, coming forward and touching her arm gently. ‘I don’t think we should be scaring the civilians.’

‘Why the fuck not?’ Bee said, her voice tight with anger, ‘They hurt our boys.’

‘I know, but they’ll be fine.’ Gemma said. She addressed Olaf and Kyle. ‘Perhaps we should get out of here. Go somewhere a little less hostile. Also somewhere we can all get our breath and not read the visitors’ minds.’ She raised her eyebrows at Bee, who snorted. Next to her Niemh hid a smile.

‘All right.’ Kyle said. He turned back to Olaf. ‘That sensible lady is Gemma Watson, my Other. The others are Bee and Neimh. Bee is clairvoyant and very powerful so best think about white rabbits if you’ve got anything to hide.’ 

‘And you’re all witches?’ Dawn asked. 

‘Yes we are.’ Kyle replied. ‘But don’t worry. We’re the good kind.’

***********

Anders turned towards the doorway.

‘It’s gone quiet.’ he said, ‘Either everyone’s getting along or they’re dead.’ There was a soft snort of laughter to his left and he counted that as a victory. ‘Maybe we should go check.

‘Maybe we should just stay here.’ Mitchell replied, ‘Just you, me and the dog.’

‘I like the sound of that.’ Anders said, ‘It sounds kind of nuclear family.’ 

‘Is that what we are?’ Mitchell asked, ‘A family?

‘I think we might be starting to be.’ Anders said. Next to him, Mitchell sat up, brushing his hair back from his eyes. Anubis grumbled in protest, but sat up as well and watched them, head on one side. Mitchell looked straight at Anders. 

‘I love you.’ he said. 

‘I love you back.’ Anders said and smiled. ‘With you I can even forget I belong to that dysfunctional family out there.’

‘I am probably just as dysfunctional as they are to be fair. And aside from you, I don’t think your brothers have ever killed anyone.’ Mitchell said. 

‘True.’ Anders said, ‘But I’ll just tell them you’ve hypnotised me with your evil vampire sexual prowess and now I'm helpless to escape your clutches.’ That got him a louder snort and a half smile.

‘My dickhead boyfriend.’ Mitchell said. ‘I can’t actually believe you called me that by the way.’

‘Would you prefer me to refer to you as my demon lover?’

‘NO!’ 

‘Fine. Boyfriend it is.’


	50. The Dark is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something very wrong when they leave the safe house.

Niemh stuck her head around the door.

‘Kyle wants us to move to the warehouse if we’re going to continue this discussion.’ She said. Anders shook his head.

‘No. I’m done. I have nothing more to say to them. And unless Dawn wants to talk to me, I think it’s best they go back to wherever they’re staying and we call it a day.’ Niemh frowned then came into the room, moving close enough so she could lower her voice.

‘Are you sure. They are your family.’ She said, “I know what it’s like to grow up without one. Maybe you shouldn’t be so quick to throw it away.’

‘They’re not my family, not anymore.’ Anders said, looking at Mitchell. ‘He’s my family. You and Bee and Gemma and Kyle, you’re my family. Even that mutt over there.’ he gave Mitchell smile. ‘They’re just people I happen to be related to.’

‘Fair enough.’ she said. ‘We’ll take them out of here and then be on our way.’

***********

In the room, Dawn approached the witches, feeling a little out of her depth. Ty tagged along behind her looking very unhappy.

‘I would like to talk to him, if that’s possible.’ she said. The witch called Bee nodded.

‘You could come with us.’ she said, then gave Ty a sceptical look. ‘Not so sure about him though. Anders would have to say it’s okay.’ 

‘Well Dawn’s not going anywhere without me.’ Ty said. 

‘Sorry buddy.’ Kyle said in that easy tone of his, ‘But that’s Anders’ call to make, not yours. If she wants to come with us and he doesn’t want you there, you’re not coming.’

‘She’s my wife and carrying my child.’ Ty snapped, ‘I’m not about to go letting her run off with a bunch of psychotics thank you very much.’

‘Hmmm.’ Gemma said, coming to stand alongside Kyle. ‘Exactly how long do you think I would have put up with that patriarchal attitude before I handed your arse to you?’ she said to him, then turned to Dawn. ‘It’s your choice, Dawn. If you want to come with us and speak to him, we will guarantee to deliver you back home safely.’ She raised an eyebrow at Ty. ‘Seeing as how, according to your husband, you are unable to either make a decision or look after yourself.’ The sarcasm was razor sharp. 

‘It’s all right.’ Anders voice came from the doorway of the other room, as he and Mitchell returned. ‘Ty can come too, so long as he keeps his mouth shut.’

‘And the rest of them?’ Kyle asked.

‘Not interested.’ Anders said flatly.

‘We’ll get them back to their hotel.’ Gemma said, ‘Don’t worry.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Anders said, coming up to Dawn and Ty. ‘You two can come with me and Mitchell.’ He looked at the others. ‘They can come to the warehouse right?’

‘Sure.’ Gemma said, ‘If you’re happy, we’re happy.’ 

‘Glad that’s settled.’ Mike said, the sneer in his voice at odds with the still somewhat taken aback look on his face. ‘So that’s it. You’re going to go your way and fuck the rest of us.’

‘Look’s that way.’ Anders replied.

‘You’re giving up being a Johnson. You do realise that.’ Axl said, ‘After this there’s no way we’d let you back in the family.’

‘I think I can live with that.’ Anders said, smiling at Mitchell. ‘I always fancied being Irish.’

**********

There wasn’t much left to say after that. There had been a half-hearted attempt to convince Anders to talk things out from Olaf, but that had been summarily shot down on both sides. 

‘We will walk them back, and you guys can go straight to the warehouse.’ Niemh said to Anders and Mitchell.

‘Are you joking?’ Michelle asked. ‘The hotel is in Picadilly. It will take us all night. We can call a taxi.’

‘Suit yourself.’ Bee snapped. ‘I would rather you lot just buggered off anyway.’ Michelle glared at her, then pulled out her mobile and dialled. The witches watched her with amused faces, especially when she swore at the phone in frustration. When she looked at them Gemma spoke.

‘Sorry, I should porbably point out that you won’t get mobile reception in here. It’s a quirk.’

‘Fine, I’ll call them when we get out of this fucking place.’ Michelle said.

‘You’ll be able to find a door?’ Gemma asked Anders and Mitchell. They were standing with Ty and Dawn. Anubis was asleep in Mitchell’s arms, legs dangling in a pose known as Adorable Hell Hound Puppy No. 1.

‘We’ll be fine. They can come with us and we’ll see them back tomorrow morning.’ Anders said. ‘I think we’ll have a lot to talk about.’

‘What about me?’ Gaia suddenly asked. ‘I live on the other side of London.’

‘We can get the taxi to drop you off afterwards.’ Michelle said. She looked at the witches. ‘In light of everything, I think we can take it from here. We certainly don’t need a party of chaperones to make sure we get back to our hotel.’ 

The witches exchanged looks then looked at Anders and Mitchell who shrugged.

‘Fine.’ Kyle said, ‘Let’s go.’

*************

Outside all their plans turned to shit pretty quickly. For one thing the street they found themselves in was empty and didn’t look like any part of London he’d seen so far. And to Anders it felt like the temperature had just dropped ten degrees, like walking into a fridge. He noticed the instantaneous reaction of the witches and Mitchell. The others didn’t seem to be aware of it at all, and he realised the effect came from something magical. In Mitchell’s arms, Anubis was suddenly awake and alert and floppy ears pricked.

‘Bloody hell.’ Gemma said, stepping closer to Kyle. ‘The vampires we saw earlier. It must be.’

‘What’s happening?’ Mike asked, but they ignored him. Anders felt the air become charged.

‘We’re being hunted.’ he said, making it a statement rather than a question.

‘Yes, but this is not normal.’ Bee said. Her and Niemh had the same sharpness of attitude as the other two now, and when he looked at Mitchell he could read the struggle to keep the vampire in. ‘This is dark, like at the supermarket.’

‘But that’s not possible.’ Niemh said, more for her own sake than for clarification. ‘Only the Council can summon shades. That would mean a dark magician in London.’

‘And sending a dark magician would directly violate all the treaties in place between us and the Council. I know this Niemh, but feel what’s happening.’ Gemma said. She extended one hand and waved it through the air which lit up around her fingers with a sickly green phosphorescence. ‘This is dark magic.’ She looked up and down the street. ‘We need a barrier. A strong one.’ 

Bee and Niemh reacted instantly, herding the Johnsons and Gaia into a more compact group. It was a mark of how confused the Johnsons were by what was happening that they didn’t protest. 

‘It needs to be mobile.’ Kyle said. ‘Get them the hell out of here and to a door as quickly as possible. We will hold off whatever this is as long as we can. If we’re not back at the warehouse four hours after you get there, get Karl and Chris after us. And make sure you contact Ian and Sylvester as soon as you get safe.’ The girls nodded. Then Kyle looked at Anders and Mitchell.

‘Look’s like they’re bringing the fight to us.’ he said. In Mktchell’s arms, Anubis started to growl, his little body vibrating with it.

‘Put him down. Anders said. Mitchell did and then they watched in amazement as Anubis’ body started to swell like a balloon, losing all definition until he looked like an obscenely large black ball.

‘What the fuck?’ Mitchell exclaimed. There was a dramatic tearing sound, and the skin along the ridge of Anubis’ back split. What climbed out of the husk was huge and a lot more terrifying than the sweet puppy they’d had for a week. Its fur was slick with fluid, and it’s muscles bunched heavily under black fur. The ears were no longer floppy, but erect and sharply pointed as if cut with scissors. The eyes glowed deep ruby red and then Anubis pulled his lips back and growled, showing fangs that more than rivalled Mitchell’s.

‘Guess hell hounds come with an ‘activate in case of emergency’ switch.’ Anders said staring as Anubis shook himself off, spraying sticky fluid everywhere.


	51. Circle of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first step is keeping everyone safe.

Dawn could not believe what she was seeing. Everything seemed to be hazy and dim, as if it wasn’t real. But the grim faces of Anders and the people he was with told her this wasn’t imaginary, but very real. They looked not frightened, but extremely concerned. And they were concerned for them, herself and the others. The two young women, who honestly looked barely old enough to be out of school, were keeping them together. She pressed closer to Ty, who’d taken her hand and was holding it tightly. 

Then the puppy Mitchell was holding started growling and Anders told him to put it down. He did and then Dawn got the shock of her life as it blew up like a balloon before bursting open with a sickening sound. The creature that emerged was terrifying. She saw Anders and Mitchell share a look.

‘Guess hell hounds come with an ‘activate in case of emergency’ switch.’ Ander said, and it shook itself. When it stopped she realised it was still dog shape, but certainly like no dog she’d ever seen. She was pretty sure dogs didn’t have eyes that glowed red in the dark, or that gave off a distinct smell of sulphur, like someone had struck a hundred matches. But they didn’t seem perturbed by the fact that their pet had just turned into a monster. And strangely Dawn felt a little better as she realised that this monster belonged to Anders and Mitchell. 

But then the street lights started to go out and she suddenly felt more afraid then she ever had in her life.

***********

‘Fuck!’ Gemma said, ‘We are not going to get them away from this in time. Our best bet now is to stand and fight.’

‘I agree.’ Kyle said, watching the encroaching wave of darkness.

‘Is it the same as last time?’ Mitchell asked and there was a flash of fear on his face. Anders knew he was thinking of how he’d vamped out in the van. He took a step closer to his Other and put a hand on his arm. He felt the vampire ease a little, which in turn eased him. 

‘It won’t happen again Mitchell.’ Kyle said, You and Anders have consummated your Bonding. You are not capable of harming him.’ 

‘But I could hurt you, couldn’t I?’ Mitchell asked. Kyle gave him a wry smile.

‘No offence Mitch, but I doubt it.’ he said, and Mitchell gave him a small smile at his purposefully cocky words. ‘But let’s fucking hope it doesn’t come down to that.’

‘We’re all going to be in serious trouble shortly.’ Gemma said. She turned to Bee and Niemh. ‘I think we have to camp down here. No choice.’

‘The middle of the fucking street is not the best location.’ Bee protested. 

‘I know but we don’t have a choice.’ Gemma replied, looking back towards the darkness. ‘Draw the circle.’ Bee and Niemh exchanged looks. 

‘Shit.’ Niemh said, ‘This is going to be bad.’ 

***********

Olaf watched as the two witches left them and moved into the road. They took pieces of red chalk from their pockets and began drawing a circle in the middle of the street. Next to him the others were huddled in remarkably close. He knew that even though they no longer had their powers, there was still enough residual shit they had from being the vessels of gods to know that some bad shit was heading their way. He had never felt anything like it, a never ending darkness. The street lamps were almost all out now, only the ones closest to them on both side were still burning. The witches finished the circle. Olaf noticed the dog was pacing backwards and forwards now, the growls deep and menacing. 

Suddenly he had a very strong suspicion they might not make it out of this.

************

‘Into the circle.’ Bee instructed. When the Johnsons just stood and stared at her, she lost her temper. ‘Jesus Christ people, you are about to be consumed by the darkness of a thousand tormented souls and whatever else is in there. Fucking get in the circle now!’ Even Niemh jumped at that. Bee was usually so sunny, it was always a bit of a shock when her Other barked like that. However, it had the desired effect and they quickly entered the circle. 

‘Stand together in a circle.’ Bee ordered, ‘Make sure your backs are to each other and link your arms.’ She walked around them, and when she got to Dawn she gently pushed her into the inner part of the protective ring made by the others. ‘Not you, Dawn.’ she said, ‘You need to be in here.’ She gave Ty a stern look. ‘Nothing touches her, get it.’ 

‘Nice.’ Michelle said snidely, ‘I see she is obviously more valuable that we are.’ Even Mike looked shocked at that.

‘No.’ Bee said, coming to stand in front of her, ‘But there are things out there that will tear her to shreds and eat her unborn child. That enough of a motivation for you?’ 

‘Bee.’ Niemh said, ‘We don’t have time for this.’ She gestured for Bee to join her outside the circle, then addressed the group. 

‘There is only one rule. Keep your eyes closed and don’t leave the circle for any reason. If you break the circle you will break the barrier and then you will be royally fucked.’ She stepped back, and looked at Gemma and Kyle. ‘We’re ready.’ Gemma turned to Anders and Mitchell. 

‘Follow our lead.’ she said, ‘Don’t do anything stupid. Right now we focus on keeping us together and keeping them safe. Understood?’ They both nodded. ‘Good. I want you two together on that side of the circle. They followed the instruction, moving to stand on the far side. Bee and Niemh moved into place next to them and Gemma and Kyle followed. 

***********

Anders stood, feeling strangely calm. There was none of the fear he’d felt the first time. On his left was Bee. She’ taken off her beanie and chucked it into the circle. Her eyes were fiery and he suddenly wondered how he could have ever thought that she was young at all. Her eyes were ageless and the serenity that now surrounded her was a deep as an ocean. On Mitchell’s side was Gemma, her dark eyes already starting to glow with barely suppressed power, like a fire threatening to suddenly burst into a raging inferno. Beyond her was Kyle, steely strength in every line of his face. His glowing blue eyes met Anders’ and he nodded in reassurance. Finally Niemh, her silky strawberry blond hair starting to lift and float about her face as her eyes shone like opals. Then he looked at the vampire next to him and felt nothing but awe as Mitchell flexed his shoulders and shifted effortlessly, the boyish face suddenly transformed from man to monster but no less beautiful for it. And in the circle, a group of frightened humans, their frail lives so small in the grand scheme of things. 

Anders took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tightened the silver line in his mind and let the power flow into him, an action that was now as easy as breathing. And when he opened his eyes again and looked at his Other, he could see the golden lights reflected in Mitchell’s eyes.

***********

Next to Anders Mitchell watched his golden god open his eyes. The strange nimbus of power that surrounded the witches now surrounded him too. It made him glow, and Mitchell was sure he’d never seen anything as beautiful as his Other. He could feel the power radiating from him, and as their eyes connected, Mitchell felt the surge of love Anders had for him and knew that it was being felt just as strongly on his side. 

‘We stay together.’ Kyle said from the other side of the circle. 'We don't break.'

‘What about Anubis?’ Anders said, and Mitchell replied.

‘He’ll be fine.’ he said, not knowing why it was true, only that it was. He could feel the hound prowling just beyond the edges of the darkness. The witches all joined hands and then Gemma and Bee held theirs out towards him and Anders. He took Gemma’s feling her skin warm against his. On his side Anders did the same with Niemh. They he looked at Mitchell, golden eyes like a lighthouse in the dark that had now reached them and was sweeping over the circle. Just as it descended he reached out and their hands joined. Then the darkness was everywhere.

***********

Inside the ring of people in the circle it seemed as if someone had switched out the lights on the world. But just before it got completely dark, Dawn saw Anders eyes light up with the same golden light as earlier, just as Mitchell’s were now black. Then they joined hands and there was a pressure in her ears as if she were very deep underwater. Then the screaming started.


	52. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight is on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right I am going to bed. This chapter has broken me :D In a good way of course, but damn that was intense.

The surge of power washed through Mitchell so strongly, it made him jerk physically.

‘Hold on.’ Anders said next to him, although he could barely hear his voice above the screaming. ‘Just let it go through you.’

Mitchell tried to relax, but he hated this feeling of magic. It wasn’t something he was naturally inclined to. He could feel the barrier just behind his back, vibrating through him, and it set his teeth on edge. But at least it made the screaming bearable. The last time the shades had come, they had knocked all sense out of him. But now, with Anders’ and Gemma’s hands warm in his own and grounding him, he was able to concentrate on what was happening around him. Being part of the circle, but not generating any of the power meant he wasn’t oblivious to what he could see outside the circle, like the others were. That and the fact that since he’d been feeding from Anders his senses had improved so noticeably. Now, instead of the darkness generated by the shades being all consuming, he could make out the individual faces in the writhing mass.

And then, just at the edge of his vision, he caught sight of a crowd of figures. In addition to them, there were another three who he could see had taken up positions around the circle Bee and Niemh had drawn. Their arms were extended and ribbons of ultraviolet colour streamed around them. Mitchell got the impression they were female shaped, but they were robed and cowled in red, their faces hidden. The ones in the crowd in front of him and behind Kyle and Niemh were vampires, of that he was certain. There were at least twenty and their collective stench made his stomach turn. He’d never really noticed it before, but once again his now heightened senses kicked in and he could smell the old blood on them, grave dirt and decomposition. His reaction was instantaneous. He snarled at the figures standing in the darkness, and then felt confusion from Anders. His Other was looking at him, and Mitchell forced himself to calm down so as not to distract him further.

***********

Inside the circle Dawn kept her eyes firmly closed and wished she could do the same with her ears. The screaming was enough to want to make her bolt, but she remembered what the witches said and held her nerve. It helped that she was holding onto Ty, who she could feel shaking violently.

**********

Bee and Niemh worked as hard as they could to keep the barrier strong enough to block out the shades. They were both having to work harder than normal. Gemma and Kyle and Anders were all still tired from their fight with the wyrms, and Mitchell’s power was of no use to them, other than using him as conduit to keep the circle closed. Bee heard her Other’s voice in her head.

_I don’t know how much longer we can hold on._

_We have to._

_How many are there out there?_

_Must be three at least. I can feel three._

_Bloody hell, we really should have gone for that burger, I’m starving._

_Niemh, we’re fighting for our lives surrounded by three dark magicians and you are thinking about burgers?_

_I can’t help it I’m hungry._

_Idiot. I love you._

_We’ll be fine so long as no-one breaks the circle._

Then, of course, some wanker broke the circle.

***********

She couldn’t take it anymore. Michelle had no idea how long they’d been standing in that circle, but she felt like her head was going to split in half. In reality it had barely been for twenty minutes, but the temporal distortion of the dark magic that surrounded them made it feel far longer. She of course knew none of this, so it felt like forever. The noise was unbearable, and the agony in the high pitched screaming grated against her nerves which felt like they’d been scraped raw.

She had to get away.

************

Gemma could feel the strain in Kyle’s body and spirit as surely as she could feel it in her own. The fight last night had been a tough one, far more so than anticipated. And she could feel that they had three dark magicians around them, strong ones too. If she had been at full capacity with Kyle in a similar position, it would not have been as hard as it was to keep the darkness out. Bee and Niemh were holding the barrier together well, and Anders’ power was helping enormously, like a big battery, even if he wasn’t actually directing the magic.

The problem was that there also seven people in the circle with them and protecting them, with no magical feedback, except a teeny glimmer from Olaf, was draining their power far quicker than it would normally. Mitchell was neutral, neither giving nor taking from the circle, but the fear of the humans under their protection, one of whom was pregnant was going to deplete them fairly soon. The worst part, she thought to herself, was that while they would almost certainly make it out alive, the same could not be said for the people in the circle.

Then she felt a tremor. She managed to divert her focus away from the barrier spell just in time to see that stupid bloody woman make a break for it.

***********

Mitchell was watching the vampires outside the circle. Behind him, he could hear and feel Anubis backed towards the circle, bunkered down between the barrier and the red chalk. He was growling loudly. Mitchell could only see in front of him and wondered in there were more vampires behind him like the ones in front. They were a motley assortment, and he was pretty sure they were all feral judging by their appearance. He hadn’t encountered many in his time as a vampire, but they were vicious. He was so caught up in watching them that he completely missed Michelle ripping her arms free from the hold Axl and Mike had on her. It was such a violent movement, that they barely had a chance to grab for her before she was bolting towards the girls. Mike and Axl both called after her, but she had her head down, clearly blinded by panic. And as she went towards Bee and Niemh, they seemed to come to their senses, concentration broken by the sudden threat of one of their number breaking the circle.

Michelle headed straight for their joined hands and Mitchell remembered with perfect clarity the words from Kyle that had warned him that circles were almost impregnable from the outside but that, like a car window being hit by a screwdriver, pressure from within would splinter and shatter it as easily as stepping on a champagne flute. And unfortunately, Mihcelle had chosen well in her target. The girls were not as strong as the Hunters they worked with and Michelle burst through their joined hands, despite their struggle to contain her. She tore through their grasp and then took three steps and moved over the red chalk line.

There was a sound like a thousand shattering glasses, and the power contained within the circle made a popping sound, like a vacuum being breached and then there was a moment of perfect and absolute silence as everything stopped. It felt like all the air was being pulled in and then, just as quickly all the power found a way out, and the air exploded with a force equal to letting off a bomb in close quarters. The shock wave flattened the people inside the middle of circle, then moved out in a wall of concussive force that lifted every Keeper clear off their feet and threw them out of the circle and into the street beyond.

Mitchell couldn’t breathe, the force from the collapsing circle hitting him so hard the air was forced from his lungs. He hit the ground on his back, hard enough for him to hear something crack, before a searing pain breached his chest. He lay stunned for a few seconds, his thoughts suddenly scrambled by the shrieking shades that were upon him, tearing away at his sanity without the protection of the circle and the grounding feeling of his Other’s hand. That single thought brought him hurtling back into himself and a desperate urge to find Anders got him rolling onto his side and crawling onto his knees. He was fairly sure he’d cracked a few ribs, but he forced himself to his feet, looking through the darkness to find Anders.

************

Anders landed on his side and felt his arm give way under him. His last coherent thought was amusement at the irony that the wrist that had just been broken was the same one Mike had fractured all those years ago.

***********

Kyle held on stubbornly to Gemma’s hand, refusing to let go even as they hit the ground. He’d had enough of his wits about him to throw out a protective surge behind them, but even with that they landed hard. He let his shoulder take the blow, wincing at the pain, and then immediately stumbled as quickly as he could to Gemma’s side. She was up on her haunches already, but had taken a blow to the head that had opened a gash across her right temple, blood streaming down the side of her face. Her glowing eyes were wide and fearful, but also filled with rage. She got to her feet, grasping for his hand. He found it and held on, both of them instinctively throwing out lines of blue fire around them, driving the dark back a little.

‘Anders! Mitchell!’ Gemma screamed into the dark, but there was no sign of him or Mitchell.

************

Bee and Niemh had got the worst of it when the circle collapsed and ended up on opposite side of what was left.

_NIEMH!_

_BEE!_

They let their minds collide and then threw out a surge of magic powerful enough to clear the darkness around them, white light that scalded the shades and made them screech. It was also enough to show then the remains of the Johnsons in the middle of the circle. Ty was crouched over Dawn, holding her tightly and Axl had Gaia in his arms, back turned towards the outside. There was no sign of Michelle or Mike. They moved in perfect synchronicity towards the huddled group, and saw Olaf to the side. He was trying to fight off a vampire and there was blood pouring from the arm he had raised defensively over him. He was screaming, then there was an inhuman noise from the darkness to his side and Anubis came out of the dark at a full run, leaping and knocking the vampire clean off him, bearing the vampire to the ground and going for its neck, before he sank his jaws in and ripped the vampire’s throat out. Olaf lay writhing in pain on the ground. He was also bleeding quite badly from a gash in his neck where the vampire had bitten him. Niemh reached him first, staunching the neck wound as best she could in the few seconds she had before dragging him in to the centre of what was left of the circle. The others grabbed him and pulled him in and Bee and her joined hands over their heads, projecting the last of their power into a compact barrier that covered them and the humans like a dome. It was enough to keep out the shades at least.

_The others?_

_I don’t know._

_Niemh…_

_They can look after themselves, Bee. We have to have faith in that._

Together they focused on each other, every happy memory of their two hundred years together running through their minds and giving them the strength to hold on and protect the people inside their magic.

***********

Anders lay on his side, head down and in pain. He was pretty sure his bruises had bruises, but strangely enough his broken wrist was not as painful as the screeching in his head. He was desperate to get up and find Mitchell but as he managed to push himself to his knees he was confronted with the shadowy figure of a hooded and cowled person. It reached out a pale clawed hand to him, and he felt a crushing pain his chest. He threw out his good hand and gold fire flashed from his hand towards the creature. It shrieked and that gave him enough time get to his feet. He threw out another burst of fire, the broken wrist held to his chest. The creature hissed at him, but he felt strangely unafraid, a novel concept for one Anders Johnson. Then he felt two hands, one on each shoulder, and his strength was bolstered by the power he felt flooding into him from Gemma and Kyle. The creature fell back and Anders could see two more at her shoulders. They faced off against each other, three magicians and three Keepers.

***********

Mitchell moved through the darkness, drawn to the golden fire that flashed in front of him. That part of his mind that was hanging on drove him forward to his Other, and he stopped between the squared off witches on one side, and the dark magicians on the other. Out in the dark, he could hear the growls and screams as Anubis attacked the feral vampires. Then Anders turned his head and looked at him.

‘ **Please John.** ’ he said, ‘ **Protect my family.** ’ Then he turned back to the task at hand and Mitchell felt a tremendous ringing in his head as Anders' full power, with Gemma and Kyle in conjunction, blew out a nimbus of light so strong he had to fall back and hide his eyes. Around him he heard the feral vampires screaming as the light hit their eyes. He backed off, and moved through the darkness until he saw the glow coming from the barrier erected by Bee and Niemh. A vampire threw itself at him and he reacted on pure instinct catching it by the neck and then skinning his fangs into its throat. Thick blood filled his mouth, but it was foul. He bit down and ripped its throat out in unconscious imitation of what Anubis had done earlier, before throwing it to the side. He spat the blood, feeling its sticky warmth covering his mouth and chin. Then he went to the witches. They were standing over the crouching Johnsons, hands placed flat against each other, palm to palm. They turned and looked at him through a veil of magic that made them look a little like they were behind frosted glass. Then he heard their voices in his head, speaking as one person.

_Mitchell, the others?_

‘Alive.’ he shouted, ‘They are fighting the magicians.’

_Mitchell, you have to find the other two._

‘Who?’ he shouted over the noise.

_Mike and Michelle. She ran and the others said he followed her. Then their heads turned in perfect time to look into the dark beyond. They’re out there somewhere. If you go it will also hopefully draw the other vampires away from us._

Mitchell wasted no time. He stripped off his coat and shirt, typing the latter around his waist. He felt a bump against his thigh and looked around to find Anubis next to him. He smiled down at the hell hound who bared his fangs in answer.

‘You want to go for a run?’ he asked. Anubis growled. He looked around them and saw the rest of the feral vampires circling.

Mitchell allowed himself a razor sharp smile.

‘All right, you fuckers.’ he hissed, ‘Let’s go.’ Then he took off through the dark, Anubis chasing at his heels.

************

The dark magicians were fearfully strong. Anders wasn’t sure how they were still alive after the onslaught they’d been under. There wasn’t even any physical contact between them and the dark magicians, but he felt worse than when Axl had killed him. Every part of him hurt, he could barely breathe and he knew Gemma and Kyle were not much better. There was another wave of dark magic and the pain in his head grew to the point of madness, like the worse migraine anyone could ever imagine. He heard Gemma screaming in frustrated anger and pain next to him, and threw out what he could towards her. On his other side Kyle was deathly silent, the good natured banter replaced by pure focus. They worked in tandem with each other, bolstering each other’s power and generating the light that kept the darkness from consuming them. And standing between them Anders was humbled by the powerful surges of love that rolled through and over him.

He could feel everything between them and hoped fervently that one day he and Mitchell would be as unified as they were. That was if they could just make it out of this alive. He knew Mitchell had gone, a small emptiness inside him, and prayed to whatever gods that were listening that his vampire would come back to him.

***********

Mitchell ran, a group of baying feral vampires at his heels. Next to him Anubis’ powerful body kept pace easily with him. He barely registered the pain in his ribs anymore, or the fact that his legs burned with effort. He had rarely felt more alive than he did at that moment, his body remembering is human frailty in his efforts to keep ahead of the pack of vampires and follow the trail of smell that told him Michelle and Mike had passed this way. He made his way along the street, the smell changing and not for the better as the human scents mixed with vampire smells. And not ferals this time, but higher vampires. And as he ran he picked up something that made him rage inside and run even harder.

***********

‘This is not working!’ Kyle shouted over the screeches of the shades.

‘I Know!’ Gemma shouted back.

‘ **So what the fuck do we do?** ’ Anders could not hang on anymore.

‘We need something, anything!’ Kyle yelled.

‘Eye of Ra!’ Gemma shouted.

‘No! That spell is forbidden. We’d be as good as dead!’ Kyle nearly screamed.

‘If we don’t, we are dead! Take your fucking pick!’ her voice was strained almost to breaking point.

‘Shit!’ Kyle shouted, ‘Fine, we do it!’

‘ **What the fuck are we doing? Would one of you please fucking explain it to me!** ’ Anders shouted. His voice was hoarse.

‘When I say, you give me all your power!’ Gemma yelled, ‘Every bit of what you are, every bit of what you feel. And then hold the fuck on, it’s going to hurt like a motherfucker!’ Anders took as deep a breath as he could and gathered the last of the power he had left. He felt the same on either side of him. Then Gemma’s hand left his shoulder and she took his good hand. Kyle left his other side and moved to take her other hand. In between them she came only to their shoulders and Anders realised with a shock just how small she actually was. But then he felt her brace herself, and all the power was suddenly sucked out of him, like water through a straw. A wave of fatigue washed over him, so strong that he thought he would have collapsed if he wasn’t holding onto her hand. Then Gemma dropped her head and began speaking in a language even he couldn’t understand. It hurt his ears, and he felt a strange warmth running down over his mouth and chin. He licked at it and tasted the familiar taste of his own blood. His nose was bleeding, and when he glanced over at Kyle he could see the same was happening to him. Kyle’s glowing blue eyes were dimming and Anders knew that Gemma was taking every last bit of energy from them both. He took a shuddering breath and thought of his vampire somewhere out in the dark.

Then Gemma threw her head back and screamed, an unholy sound that rent the air. Light exploded from her eyes, her mouth, her nose and it filled the air, so brilliant and so searingly hot it felt like they were in the middle of a nuclear blast. The power she threw out was the most intense Anders had ever experienced and it felt like he was being flayed alive by it. But the pain in his body was almost nothing compared to the agony in his head. The only thing that kept him from going mad in that instant was the deep pulsing connection way down in his soul that rooted him to the earth. He could see it in his mind, a twisted rope of light and dark. It was a red which was almost black and a gold that shone almost white, and he realised that he was looking at his Bond with Mitchell and focused on it with all his might. He barely registered the way the dark magicians exploded in a shower of foul smelling blackened guts and flesh that coated him and the other two from head to foot, before he was overcome by the pain and the light blinded him.

**********

A mile away Mitchell felt his Other’s pain and pulled up short. He had made it as far as an enclosed courtyard, and the smell of Michelle and Mike was strong in his nose. He was in the middle and he could see on the other side a white van. Standing outside it were two more vampires. They had another of the strange golem men with them and he was loading an unconscious figure into the van. The taller of the vampires, an elegantly dressed man with white blond hair, was old. Mitchell could smell the age on him. But the other, well the other made him rage inside and want to run over and rip him to pieces. But just as he was about to, a searing pain ripped through him and he fell to his knees, screaming his agony in the silence of the courtyard, the sound bouncing of the wall that surrounded it. Anubis moved to stand over him protectively, growling furiously. Mitchell heard footsteps, and looked up into Herrick’s face. He was standing well back from the growling hell hound, but close enough for Mitchell to see the smirk on his face.

‘Well, well John.’ he said, ‘It would appear you’re not in a very good place at a very good time.’

‘Fuck you!’ Mitchell spat. Herrick’s eyes shifted and he took a step closer, then jumped back as Anubis bared his teeth and made a little feint at him.

‘Nice pet you have there.’ he sneered, ‘Did you get tired of your food and trade him in?’ Mitchell winced at a new assault of pain, but managed to grind out a dry chuckle.

‘No.’ he hissed at Herrick, ‘I fucked him and then I bonded with him. Something I never did with you.’ The look on Herrick’s face, hatred and jealousy all mixed up together was wonderful. Herrick snarled and tensed as if to attack, but then the stern voice of the other vampire rang out.

‘Leave him Herrick. The others can finish him.’ The man called and Mitchel could see the conflict on Herrick’s face as he tried to battle his urge to attack him with the order from the older vampire. Eventually he obeyed, but not without a parting shot.

‘The war is coming John. You’ve picked the wrong side. And hitching yourself to a human was a very stupid thing to do.’

‘Good thing he’s not human then.’ Mitchell said, and smiled at the uncertainty on Herrick’s face. He seemed about to demand an explanation, but then the older vampire called his name again in a tone that brooked no argument. ‘You’d better run along. Your master’s whistling for you.’ With a last sneer Herrick turned and went to the van, climbing in after the other vampire. It pulled off. Mitchell collapsed back on the ground, feeling the pain intensify. Anubis crouched down protectively over him, snarling as the feral vampires started to close in.

************

Ty helped Dawn to her feet and they looked around. The blinding light that had hit them had also driven off the darkness completely. Bee and Niemh were barely standing, pulling each other as close as they could get and holding on tightly. Olaf was on the ground, his Peruvian hat being held to his neck by Gaia, while Axl watched with a look of complete shock on his face. A few meters away Gemma was on the ground, cradled in Kyle’s arms. His face was drawn with worry and fear, and he stroked her red hair back from her face, whispering to her in Italian. Then they saw Anders. He was still standing, eyes faded back to blue, and holding his wrist close to his chest. He ran his eyes over the group as he stumbled towards them. He got to where Bee and Niemh were standing, his face pale and his eyes desperate.

‘Mitchell?’ he asked and Niemh replied.

‘He went after Mike and Michelle.’ she said. ‘Anubis went with him.’

‘How long?’ he said, eyes raking the perimeter of what had been a battlefield just before.

‘I honestly have no idea.’ she said.

‘Fuck.’ Anders swore, ‘I have to go find him.’

‘You can’t, you’re barely conscious.’ Bee said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Then she just as quickly removed it. ‘That is truly disgusting.’ Anders looked down at his coat and scarf which was soaked with the remains if the magicians. He shed his coat, mindful of his now swollen wrist, and untangled the scarf from around his neck. Underneath the t-shirt he wore and the long sleeved one under it was a little cleaner but mottled where blood had soaked through. Niemh helped him push his sleeves up and checked it over.

‘It’s broken.’ she said, then looked over at Kyle. ‘Is Gemma all right?’

‘Yeah, she’s just out cold.’ he replied. He heaved her into his arms trying to stand but too wiped out to get to his feet. Behind them the Johnsons, or what was left of them sat in shell shocked silence. Dawn’s face was streaked with tears. Ty was paler than Anders had ever seen him. He walked over to them and held out his good hand to his brother, hauling him to his feet.

‘You okay bro?’ he asked. Ty stared at him wild eyed.

‘Fuck.’ he breathed. ‘Fuck…’

‘I know.’ Anders said. He went over to Dawn and crouched down next to her. She was still shaking, her hands clasped protectively over her abdomen. ‘Hey Dawnie.’ he whispered and her tear filled eyes met his. ‘Come on, we need to get you up.’ He was just helping her to her feet when Bee spoke.

‘Anders.’ she said and he turned to see what she was pointing at. It was a sight that filled him with such relief he almost collapsed.

Anders walked to the edge of the circle and saw Mitchell walking up the street. As he watched something clicked in his brain and he realised this was the very same scene he’d envisaged only a week ago in the voudou shop. He drank in the sight of his vampire, all long legs and arrogance, striding up the street as if he owned the place. His black and dark green plaid shirt was tied around his waist, and his bare arms and partially exposed chest were splattered in blood. The gloves he wore looked black, so much blood had soaked into them. His mouth and chin were smeared with gore, and his flat black eyes were fixed on Anders. His fangs bared themselves as he smiled at him. He didn’t break stride once, Anubis trotting at his heels, until he got to Anders. Then he grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a rough open mouthed kiss. Anders clutched at his vest with his good hand and opened his mouth to Mitchell’s invading tongue, tasting blood and death and desire and love all rolled into one as his Other devoured him.


	53. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to clean up...

Dawn didn’t quite know where to look. While she wasn’t opposed to the idea of Anders being with Mitchell, it was a little strange to see them kissing, particularly when you considered just how, well, heated the kiss was. When Mitchell finally let Anders go, his mouth and chin were just as blood stained as Mitchell’s. Then Mitchell smiled and lowered his head to rest his forehead against Anders’.

There you are.’ he said. Anders smiled back and nudged Mitchell’s nose once with his.

‘Told you I wasn’t going anywhere.’ he replied, and Dawn could hear the affection clearly in his voice. She gave Ty a sidelong look and saw how confused he was. She gave him a surreptitious bump with her elbow.

‘Stop staring.’ she hissed.

‘I can’t help it, it’s just so odd.’ he hissed back.

***********

Niemh ran a practiced eye over Olaf’s neck. The bleeding was down to a trickle of mostly clear fluid.

‘Good.’ She said, and gave Gaia an appraising look. ‘You’re a nurse. Am I correct?’

‘Yes.’ Gaia said. 

‘That will be very helpful.’ Niemh said, getting up. She looked at Kyle. ‘We need to get to the safe house and quickly. How far is it?’ Kyle frowned and focused for a moment. 

‘Twenty minutes’ walk that way.’ he said.

‘Fuck, it was that close?’ Bee said from where she was kneeling next to him, her hand on Gemma’s forehead. 

‘Not like we had any time, sweet girl.’ Kyle said to her. He called across to Anders and Mitchell. ‘Round up your people guys. We are getting the fuck out of Dodge.’ He heaved Gemma up once more and this time managed to get to his feet. He winced and Mitchell came over.

‘Give her to me.’ he said and Kyle gave him a grateful look, then handed her over. Mitchell hefted her easily in his arms, and Kyle took a moment to make sure her head was cushioned against the vampire’s shoulder. Behind then Ty and Axl helped Olaf to get up. Anders put his good arm around Dawn. Then they all started walking in the direction Kyle had pointed out.

************

It felt like a lot longer than twenty minutes, especially since Olaf was dizzy from blood loss and almost passed out a couple of times. In front Bee and Kyle walked together, tension evident in every move they made. Behind them were Gaia and Niemh, talking in low voices. Ty and Axl were next with Olaf’s arms over their shoulders, half carrying him, half dragging him. Anders and Dawn walked at the back with Mitchell and Gemma, Anubis padding alongside the vampire looking up at him every now and then. The door was a nondescript wooden one, set in between a closed shop and a house with all the doors and windows boarded up. Kyle placed his hand on it, the seal on his wrist glowed once and he opened it. 

Once in, Niemh went into medic mode. She took Gaia with her into the kitchen area, and retrieved two white plastic boxes from inside one of the kitchen cupboards.

‘Put Olaf on the sofa there.’ she directed Axl and Ty. They lowered him carefully. She turned to Gaia, shoving one of the boxes at her. ‘Clean the wounds on his neck and arm, very very well. Vampires can carry all kinds of shit in their saliva, especially ferals. You never know what they’ve been eating. Then I’ll get a line started. He’ll need saline to rehydrate, but I don’t think he’ll need a transfusion. Do any of you know his blood type in case he does?’

‘I don’t think he even knows.’ Ty said, moving to where Dawn and Anders were now standing. He took her arm and guided her to one of the armchairs. She collapsed into it with a grateful huff. He knelt down beside her and she gave him a thin smile.

‘I’m all right.’ She said, stroking his cheek. 

‘What about him?’ Ty asked nodding at her rounded belly.

‘If you meant our daughter, I can assure you she’s fine.’ Dawn said. 

‘Bee could you put the kettle on. Kyle can make us tea when he gets back.’ He and Mitchell had gone upstairs to take Gemma to their room. ‘Then I need you to take some boiled water and go clean up that gash on her head for me.’ She handed Bee some antiseptic cream and sterile dressings. ‘Tell Kyle he needs to stay with her and check for concussion.’

Bee nodded and headed into the kitchen. Niemh checked what Gaia was doing, obviously approving of the business like way she was tending to Olaf. She went to the large fridge that was used for a lot of things, none of them food. They had several, one for each pair and this one. From inside she took a bag of saline and quickly and competently set up a line. Olaf gave a small moan when the IV needle went in, but Niemh just smiled.

‘Oh hush.’ she said, sounding brusque, ‘This is nothing. You’re lucky that vampire didn’t kill you.’ She handed the bag to Axl and pushed him to sit on the arm of the sofa. ‘Once that’s in you you’ll feel much better, I promise.’ Then she turned to Anders. 

‘You, sit.’ She said, and Anders obeyed instantly. He had had two months to get used to Niemh when she was in this mood and knew better than to argue with her. She came and knelt by him, taking his broken wrist in her hand and running her finger over it gently. She frowned.

‘I’m going to have to set it. I can’t leave it like this.’ she said looking at him. ‘It’s already swelling badly. If I’ll only strap it up the bones could move and that would not be good, especially with all the nerves in there. Once I’m done you will also have to be careful not to move it around too much.’ She looked past him and he turned to see Mitchell coming down the stairs. The vampire was starting to look tired and had developed a hitch in his step. He came under the mezzanine and sat down on the sofa next to Anders. Niemh gave him a concerned look. 

‘Shirt.’ she said, and Mitchell frowned.

‘I’m fine.’ he protested, but she narrowed her eyes at him.

‘Don’t make me ask you twice.’ She said and Mitchell heaved a sigh, casting a quick glance at Anders who nodded. He stood up, wincing visibly this time and untied the shirt from around his waist, then pulled the black vest off as well, before sitting down again. Niemh stood up and pulled him straight, then ran practised hands over his ribs. She pressed once and Mitchell gasped. Niemh looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

‘You carried Gemma with broken ribs?’ she asked in a tone that told him was in trouble.

‘Maybe.’ Mitchell said, gasping again as she pressed in a different place. Nimeh looked at critically.

‘When did you last feed?’ she asked. Mitchell and Anders glanced at each other, both remembering that it had realistically been only ten hours since they had been together. It felt like a lifetime ago. 

‘This morning.’ Mitchell said, ‘But it was only an interim feed. My last was five days ago?’ He looked at Anders who nodded in confirmation. 

‘You’ll need to feed now then. You need to heal as quickly as possible.’ Niemh said, ‘I’m going to be giving Anders medication that you won’t want to be drinking believe me. It’ll make you feel worse than you do now.’ As she said the words, Anders caught the look on his brothers’ faces. Gaia and Dawn looked equally shocked and he realised they hadn’t yet equated the idea of him being with a vampire with being the source of food for that same vampire. Then he looked at Mitchell and saw he was equally uncomfortable. In the two months they’d been together feeding had been an intimate thing between the two of them, almost always while they were having sex. Even their little experiment that morning had led to physical intimacy. 

‘Maybe not now.’ Mitchell said.

‘No, now.’ Niemh said, ‘I can’t wait to set this and the endorphins will help keep Anders calm.’ Then realising they were hesitating, she looked at them and chuckled at what she read on their faces. ‘For god’s sake I’m sure you two can keep it in your pants for one feed.’ Anders watched as the implication of those words filtered through Axl and Ty’s brains. They looked like scandalised Temperance supporters being offered a glass of moonshine. That woke up the streak of rebellion in him. 

‘Fine by me.’ he said and held out his good arm. Mitchell stared at it, then took it gently. Niemh watched him expectantly.

‘Come on.’ she said, ‘We don’t have time for foreplay. Just bite him and be done. You can fuck him later.’ There was a tiny strangled noise behind her. Anders wasn’t sure which of his brothers had made it. He did know that this was suddenly more than feeding. It was a very public display of their relationship to his family. He kept his eyes locked on Mitchell, and the Mitchell bent his head, flicked his tongue once over the pulse point in his wrist, shifted and then bit down.   
If Anders thought that being in a room with three people he really wouldn’t have wanted to see him in a sexual context would have put a damper on the inherent eroticism of Mitchell feeding from him, he was sadly mistaken. He let out a little gasp as Mitchell’s fangs pierced the skin of his wrist and sank in just deep enough to hit the vessel below, then withdrew as Mitchell started to drink. He fought to keep from letting his body respond in the way it had been conditioned to in the last two months. It was a struggle, but at least he partially succeeded in stopping himself from getting a raging hard-on. He was still half hard though, and he watched fascinated as Mitchell kept his eyes down, head bowed over his wrist. The steady flow of blood from him started to fill him with the warm glow he now associated with feeding and he let his head fall back against the sofa and closed his eyes. He felt Niemh’s hands on his other arm, stroking and soothing. Then there was a single quick twist, a bright flash of pain and Anders’ eyes flew open in surprise. It was soon stilled though, because Mitchel swept his tongue over the pulse point and Anders was back fighting for control of his cock once more. He closed his eyes again. He could feel Niemh taping his wrist, the constriction painful around the swollen area. 

‘Gaia.’ she said, and he heard her get up. ‘I need a roll of cast from that box and a bowl of water from the kettle. It needs to be warm, not hot so you may need to add some cold.’ Then he let the noises fade out until there was the touch of the bandage on his arm, Niemh wrapping it quickly and surely. 

‘All done.’ she said, patting him on the knee. ‘You can take him upstairs Mitchell, and put him to bed and by that I mean actually going to bed. If I find you two doing anything that remotely resembles sexual intercourse in the next twelve hours I will make it so you can never do it again.’ She got up. ‘Sleep and rest only.’ Anders opened his eyes and watched as Mitchell released his wrist, licking once only over the bites as he always did to ensure they were clean. But his eyes, shifted back to hazel, were anything but chaste when he looked at Anders. They burned with something that Anders knew meant that he would be a dead man in twelve hours’ time, metaphorically speaking of course.  
Mitchell got up and helped him up from the sofa. Anders steadied himself against him and looked at Niemh. 

‘Thank you.’ he said, then looked at his bandaged wrist. ‘It’s lighter than I remember it.’

‘Fibre glass.’ She said. She looked at Mitchell. ‘How are you feeling now.’ Mitchell wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded.

‘Better.’ he said, ‘The pain is gone.’

‘Amazing stuff, god’s blood.’ She said. ‘Now off to bed with the two of you. Bee and I will sort out this lot here.’

***********

They went upstairs, Anubis trailing them. Once inside their room, Anders went to the bed, sitting down and then eyed his boots. Mitchell gave him and smile and knelt down by his feet, untying his laces. 

‘Just because you have a broken wrist, doesn’t mean this is going to be a habit.’ He said and Anders smiled at him.

‘I have to ask, how did you get away from the ferals.’ There was a spilt second when Mitchell’s face darkened. 

‘I didn’t.’’ he said. ‘They cornered me in a courtyard. That’s when I saw Herrick.’

‘Herrick’s here?’ Anders asked. He’d listened to all of Mitchell’s stories about him, and the vampire’s very name made his stomach knot. ‘I thought he was dead.’ 

‘So did I.’ Mitchell said, ‘Again.’ Now that Anders was barefoot, he got up and pulled his two layers of shirts over his head, careful with his injured wrist. ‘Get up, I need to undo your jeans.’ 

‘I’m not sure Niemh would approve.’ Anders quipped in spite of himself, but he got up and Mitchell undid his belt, then unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down and off. Anders stepped out of them, thankful his body’s reaction to his Other’s bite had subsided. ‘So he’s behind this?’

‘Him and someone else. A vampire I’ve never seen before, but he was fucking old. I have met some Elders but he is the oldest thing I’ve ever encountered.’ Mitchell hesitated, unconsciously biting his lip as he debated internally as to whether he should tell Anders the rest. Then he felt Anders put his hand on his arm.

‘Tell me, John.’ he said. Mitchell sighed. 

‘They were loading someone into a van. I think it was your brother and your girlfriend.’

‘Ex-girlfriend.’ Anders corrected. ‘We’ll have to tell the others.’ Mitchell watched him as he went towards the bathroom.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked. Anders turned to him.

‘I’m going to have a bath. I’m covered in residual dark magician. You could do with one too, so get your undead arse in here.’

**********

After their bath they went to bed. Anders shifted to get comfortable then made a small noise of protest when Mitchell went to drape himself over him.

‘Personal space Dracula. I’m sure they had it even in your day.’ Mitchell gave him an unimpressed look.

‘You can’t lie on me, I have broken ribs.’ he said, trying to worm his way under Anders’ arm. Anders blocked him for a few moments, then sighed and gave in. He lifted his good arm, and Mitchell smiled and laid his head on Anders chest, wriggling around until he was comfortable. He draped his arm across Anders’ body and tangled one leg with his. Anders naked skin was smooth and warm against him and he sighed happily. 

‘You didn’t answer my question.’ Anders said.

‘I did.’ Mitchell said, ‘You just asked how I got away and I said I didn’t.’

‘So if you were cornered how did you get out?’ Anders asked. When Mitchell didn’t answer he jostled him. ‘John? What happened?’ 

‘I killed them.’ Mitchell said, voice flat. 

‘All of them?’ Anders asked, a little shocked.

‘Anubis helped.’ Mitchell said. Anders peered over the dark curls to where the hell hound was flat out on his back, balls in the air and jowls flapped open to show the rows of viciously sharp teeth. 

‘Still.’ he said, ‘That was what, twenty people?’

‘Seventeen.’ Mitchell replied. ‘It wasn’t that hard. Most of them were underfed and weak.’ His voice had that small quality to it that meant he was upset. 

‘You’ve killed a lot of people.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘Yes.’ Mitchell lifted his head to look into Anders’ eyes. ‘I’m a monster.’ He waited for the condemnation, but it never came.

‘I know you are.’ Anders said, his blue eyes clear and compassionate. ‘But being a monster also makes you who you are John. And I love you regardless. You could eat the whole fucking world and I would still be in love with you.’ Mitchell looked at him, their eyes locked and a whole conversation flickering back and forth between them. Then he leaned up and kissed Anders very softly on the mouth. 

‘I love you too, Anders.’ he said. Anders used his good hand to stroke back the dark curls from his face and kissed him in return.

‘Glad we got that out the way. Now go the fuck to sleep.’ Mitchell gave him a half-smile then settled back down on his chest again. Anders closed his eyes, and let the exhaustion catch up with him.


	54. Not Even Twelve Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many things can happen in twelve hours. Or less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too late. I should be sleeping.

Downstairs the three Johnsons were speechless as they watched Anders and Mitchell climb the stairs and enter the same room.

‘That was not something I ever expected to see.’ Olaf commented from his vantage point on the sofa. The saline was making its way through his system and he was looking considerably better.

‘What, Anders and a man?’ Axl asked.

‘Or Anders and a vampire?’ Ty asked.

‘Anders in love.’ Olaf said, and they fell silent.

‘I think it’s disturbing.’ Gaia said.

‘You would.’ Bee said sharply. Gaia started at the reprimand, and Bee came over to stand next to Niemh. ‘You’re human, well mostly human.’

‘Anders said Mitchell is his other.’ Dawn said, ‘What did he mean Olaf? You looked like you understood what he meant.’

‘It’s something I had heard of, but never first hand. I don’t know any…’ he looked at Niemh for clarification.

‘Keepers.’ Niemh said, ‘And there aren’t a lot of us in New Zealand.’ She turned to Dawn. ‘You’d probably call them soulmates, but it kind of goes a bit deeper than that. Others are what we call the other part of us, the one who completes our soul.’

‘Are you saying Anders’ soul mate is a psychopathic male vampire with serious aggression issues?’ Axl asked.

‘Yes, just like Mitchell’s soul mate is an amoral god who is incapable of committing to anyone or anything.’ Niemh said giving them a sudden smile. There is a key for every lock. And the male part is neither here nor there. Bee and I are Others too.’

‘How can you say that?’ Ty asked, ‘Anders has never been gay.’

‘Didn’t you hear what he said to your brother?’ Bee asked incredulously. ‘Anders had always had the inclination to be attracted to men. He’s just been supressing it for years. The Bond would never unite two people who had no connection. He’s with Mitchell because they would have been attracted to each other even if they weren’t Keepers.’

‘And now they are Bonded.’ Niemh said, ‘And with Odin’s seal of approval I should point out.’ She made a thoughtful face. ‘Now, we only have one spare room upstairs. Dawn, you and Ty can take that one. Olaf?’

‘I am fine right where I am.’ he said, already snuggling down, long legs dangling over the arm.

‘What about us?’ Axl asked.

‘You and Gaia can take the sofa.’ Niemh said. ‘It pulls out into a bed. I’ll bring down some blankets and pillows for you.’

‘And then?’ Ty asked.

‘We can ask Ian in the morning.’ Bee said, ‘He’ll have to make the decision. But for now you are safest here with us.’

‘Who the fuck is Ian?” Axl asked, sounding exasperated.

‘Our boss and the man who’s going to keep you alive. And find you brother.’ Bee pointed out. That seemed to bring them back down to earth. It was almost like the shock of the evening had made them forget that Mike wasn’t with them. ‘Now, I am shattered so I suggest we all get some sleep.’

************

Mitchell woke up while it was barely light. He checked the bedside clock and saw it just after five in the morning. Underneath him, Anders was warm and solid, his breathing deep and easy. Mitchell lay back where he’d been for a while, lost in the rhythm of the rise and fall of his chest under his cheek. There was a persistent growl in his stomach though and he realised he had woken up because he was hungry. The pain in his ribs and chest was completely gone as well.

He got up and went to the dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a pair of briefs and then padding to the clothes rail and retrieving one of his plaid shirts and pulling it on, but leaving it unbuttoned. Then he walked over to the dog bed and prodded the sleeping hell hound in the belly, which was surprisingly soft and yielding for a creature from a demonic dimension. Anubis just snored at him.

‘Lazy mutt.’ Mitchell murmured and then went to the door, opening it and heading and downstairs. His bare feet made no sound on the wooden steps, or on the concrete floor of the warehouse. When he got to the kitchen area, he could see Olaf huddled on the sofa under a thick quilt. On the sofa bed Axl and Gaia were sleeping as far apart as they’d been able to get.

Mitchell went to the fridge that he shared with Anders and pulled it open. He pulled out a can of cola and surveyed the other contents and waiting for inspiration to hit. When it didn’t he went to the general grocery cupboard and struck pay dirt in the form of a pack of triple chocolate chip cookies. He retrieved them from the cupboard, ripping open the packet and munching two in quick succession. Over the crunching of biscuit, he heard a noise and his still sensitive vampire reflexes saw him dropping the packet and whirling around faster than the naked eye could track, pinning the person behind him up against the fridge by the throat. It took him a moment to focus and realise that it was Axl. He released the youngest Johnson.

‘Sorry.’ he said, ‘I guess I’m still a bit edgy.’ Axl backed away, rubbing his neck and glaring at Mitchell. He retreated to the table, putting it between him and Mitchell.

‘Just so you know.’ he said, trying and not entirely succeeding at sounding authoritative, ‘I don’t approve of you and my brother. I think it’s sick.’

‘Because I’m a vampire or because I’m a guy?’ Mitchell asked, raising an eyebrow at him. ‘And just so you know he’s my Other before he’s your brother.’

‘Both.’ Axle snapped back as quietly as he could. ‘And trust me, when he comes round and we get him back home, he’s going to forget you even existed.’ Mitchell narrowed his eyes at him. Then he bent over and retrieved the packet of biscuits, grabbed his drink from the counter.

‘You keep thinking that.’ he said, taking a step towards Axl and feeling extremely gratified when Axl moved away from him. ‘In the meantime I’m going back to bed. The bed I share with your brother.’ He put an emphasis on the last two words. Then he turned and walked off.

***********

He made it upstairs still angered by Axl’s words. He put the cola and biscuits down on the bedside table and got back into the bed. He turned and looked at Anders, still asleep and tucked under the duvet. He looked surprisingly young when he slept, and Mitchell could just see the teenager he used to be. He imagined Mike throwing him against a shed wall, hard enough to break the wrist that was once more fractured and in a cast. The more he looked at him, the stronger the feeling got. He reached over, brushing his fingers through dark blond hair, then over the stubbled jaw. The thought of Anders leaving him made him almost choke on his fear and insecurity. His hand trembled, and he started to withdraw it, when a hand came up from under the duvet and caught it. Mitchell jumped a little and then Anders opened his eyes.

‘I would never leave you.’ he murmured, voice rough with sleep. ‘Not even if you told me to.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Mitchell whispered, ‘I didn’t mean to wake you.’ He dropped his eyes afraid that Anders would see how much he was feeling. Then there was a movement and the gentle touch of Anders fingers under his chin, tilting his head up so he could see Mitchell’s face. His eyes were wide open now, and remarkably clear.

‘Listen to me John Mitchell.’ he said, ‘I don’t care what any of them say to you. I will never leave your side.’

‘I know that.’ Mitchell said, ‘It’s just...what you said last night about me being a monster and you knowing. I keep waiting for you to wake up and run a hundred miles in the opposite direction. And they’re your family. I don’t have one anymore, but I know how powerful the pull can be.’ Anders sat up, injured arm close to his chest. He sat back against the iron bars of the headboard and looked at Mitchell.

‘Do you want to see my family?’ he asked and Mitchell frowned.

‘I don’t understand.’ he said, ‘They’re downstairs.’

‘No, I mean do you want to see my family.’ Anders said, ‘Through my eyes.’ It took Mitchell a little while to understand what he was saying.

‘That’s probably not a very good idea.’ he said.

‘Why not?’ Anders asked. ‘We know how to do it. But instead of our happy memories, we show each other the unhappy ones. The ones where you’re a murderous bastard and I’m a child abuse victim.’ His voice was neutral and the lack of emotion in it made Mitchell shiver. ‘You see the worst of me and I see the worst of you. And when we’re done and I don’t run away from you, you will hopefully realise that I mean what I say.’ He moved around on the bed until he was sitting cross legged, adjusting the duvet so it was wrapped around him like a cloak. Mitchell reluctantly did the same, minus the duvet.

‘This is such a bad idea.’ He said.

‘Fuck it.’ Anders said. ‘We’re doing it anyway.’ He held out his hands. Mitchell sighed and took them, careful to hold the one belonging to the fractured wrist carefully. They locked eyes. ‘You ready.’

‘Not by a long shot.’ Mitchell said.

‘Me neither.’ Anders said.

Then they both jumped.

************

Mitchell opened his eyes. He was standing in the dark at the foot of a flight of stairs. Above him he could hear shouting, a man’s voice that was ugly with violence and anger. The door at the top opened and two figures appeared, the taller dragging the shorter by the arm. Mitchell flattened himself against the wall, but he needn’t have worried because they didn’t even see him. The man got to the bottom, and hurled the boy across the basement floor, so hard he fell to his hands and knees scrabbling to get up. Mitchell watched horrified as the man fell on him, raining blows and kicks until the boy was nothing but a shaking heap on the floor, the most vile homophobic taunts and accusations falling from his mouth like poisoned rain. Then he left, going back upstairs and shut the door leaving the boy in the dark.

‘He liked to do that. Lock me in here for the night and get Mike to let me out the next morning.’ Anders voice came out of the gloom. He stepped into Mitchell’s line of sight, visible only because of his vampire sight. He was dressed as he had been the previous night. He stood hands in pockets and regarded the boy. ‘What he didn’t understand was the dark was my friend.’ He walked over and crouched on his haunches next to his teenage self. ‘No-one could see me in the dark.’ He looked up at Mitchell, eyes glittering black in the darkness. ‘I wouldn’t cry either. That drove him crazy. But it didn’t matter how hard he hit me, I wouldn’t let it break me.’ He got up and walked back to Mitchell. ‘Eventually I learned that if you didn’t care hard enough, that it didn’t matter that no-one loved you.’ He heaved a sigh. ‘This shit is depressing, let’s get the fuck out of here.’

***********

The next time Anders opened his eyes he was standing in a train carriage. It was full of people, Anders counted twenty of them. They were sitting, some chatting, others listening to music. The light outside was suddenly cut off and the fluorescent bulbs in the roof of the carriage took over.

And then there he was. His Mitchell, dressed in colours that looked leached of brightness. He stood in the middle of the carriage and looked at the passengers. There was nothing human or even remotely human-like in his expression. Anders caught his breath. He could feel the tension in the air, catch the fear of the people around him. Some of them were so young, barely old enough to have a job or even a life.

‘Please don’t do this.’ Mitchell’s voice was infinitely sad. Anders didn’t look at him, knowing without checking that Mitchell was just behind him.

‘I have to.’ he replied. ‘You have to let me.’

‘You’ll leave.’ Mitchell said, and Anders could hear the tears in his voice. But he still didn’t turn around, even when the Mitchell in front of him shifted and attacked, even when his victims screamed and pleaded. He watched every last kill, saw his vampire tear out throats and rip bodies apart until he had ruthlessly snuffed out the lives of twenty people. Then, when it was over, Anders turned and looked into the face of their murderer. Mitchell was crying: guilt, shame and remorse so clearly written on his face Anders didn’t need their bond to see how deeply sorry he was, how tormented.

*************

They came back still seated and facing each other. Mitchell was still wearing that expression, like he couldn’t bear for Anders to even look at him. Anders watched him, saw how he dropped his head and avoided his gaze. He knew he had to fix things and quickly before Mitchell shut down completely because he was already starting to. Anders could feel it.

He chucked the duvet aside and got onto his knees, moving quickly before Mitchell knew what he was doing. He ended up in Mitchell’s lap, locking his arms around his neck and kissing him as forcefully as he could. Mitchell whined in protest, trying to get him off but also still trying not to knock his injured arm. Anders took advantage, clinging on tightly and kissing him again and again and damn near forcing his tongue into Mitchell’s mouth, using everything he’d learned about him in the last two months to make his vampire stop fighting and kiss him back. Eventually Mitchell responded, his arms going around Anders’ waist to hold him steady. He fought back against Anders’ kisses, licking back into his mouth with steadily rising passion, until they were battling against each other’s open mouths. Anders rocked down against Mitchell, already hard for him. He released his mouth long enough to murmur against Mitchell’s skin.

‘Please, I need you John.’

‘You can’t.’ Mitchell protested, but he didn’t stop dropping kisses along Anders’ bare shoulder. ‘Not after seeing what I am.’

‘This isn’t about that.’ Anders breathed as his bare chest came into contact with Mitchell’s, tangling his fingers in his dark hair. He could feel that Mitchell was as hard as he was now. ‘This is going to be juts about us. No god. No vampire. No past. Just you and me and now.’ He dragged Mitchell’s head back up and kissed him again, a slower more thorough kiss this time, tongues dragging lazily against each other. Mitchell let go of his waist, and Anders reached for the shirt, pulling it off him. The contact between his naked cock and Mitchell’s still clothed one was driving him crazy and he whined a little as he ground doe against him. Then Mitchell grabbed him under the backside and picked him up bodily, bearing him down onto the bed and coming to land on top of him, never breaking the kiss once. Anders wrapped his legs around Mitchell’s hips and pulled him against him. Mitchell was obviously getting as frustrated as he was because he pulled away, rolling to the side enough to shimmy out of his briefs. It was in that moment that Anders struck. He caught hold of stray sleeve of Mitchell’s shirt then straddled him, catching Mitchell’s wrists and pulling them over his head. He’d had enough experimentation in bondage to be able to tie an efficient knot quickly and in no time had Mitchell’s wrists bound to the iron bars of the headboard. Mitchell’s first expression was surprise. His next was something altogether different. He started to say something, but Anders cut him off with another kiss. When he pulled back he spoke, looking directly into Mitchell’s eyes.

‘No.’ he said, ‘I told you. This is just us. And while Mitchell the vampire could no doubt rip this shirt apart in no time, John the man couldn’t. And that’s who I want to fuck tonight. I want the man who walked out his mother’s house and went to war a hundred years ago.’

‘And who do I get in return?’ Mitchell asked, and his voice was shaking.

‘You get the Anders that never forgot how to stop dreaming.’ Anders replied, ‘You get the Anders that never gave up on love.’ He leaned down, his breath hot on Mitchell’s skin. ‘I am going to show you that you are and will forever be the only one I want to be with.’ Then he kissed Mitchell hard enough to make him breathless. He let his tongue trace the full mouth, lick inside and tangle with Mitchell’s before biting gently along his jaw, scraping stubble in the way he knew drove Mitchell wild. Mitchell arched up underneath him, arms straining gently against the shirt.

‘Anders.’ he breathed, his voice husky. ‘Please, _a mhuirnín_.’

‘What?’ Anders murmured as he kissed line down Mitchell’s neck before stopping to lick along his collar bone, a reverse imitation of Mitchell’s movements when he was preparing to feed. He bit the protruding bone gently and Mitchell moaned, throaty and deep. ‘What do you want?’

‘You. Only you.’ Mitchell breathed, ‘I want to be inside you. I want to take you and carry you away with me.’

Anders worked his way down, his hands running over the light pelt of dark hair that covered Mitchell’s chest and stomach. He followed his hands with his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva that made Mitchell’s breath hitch when he blew on it. He licked one hardened nipple first, then the other, moving between the two and sucking lightly until Mitchell’s breath was erratic, blowing in puffs of sound.

He moved even lower, his tongue tracing the line of hair from stomach to cock. Mitchell’s cock was as beautiful to him as his face was. He took it in one hand, stroking the velvety skin lightly and looking back up into glazed hazel eyes that watched him avidly. Then he licked from root to tip in one slow movement, before sealing his mouth over the end and taking Mitchell all the way in. Mitchell cried out and arched into his mouth, straining at the shirt that kept him bound, but submitting to Anders’ mouth. Anders kept the movement of his tongue light, gentle flicks against the shaft and head that made Mitchell jerk. And all they while he moaned and panted, endearments in Gaelic and English murmured between gasps. Words like _fuck_ and _please_ and _Anders_.

He pulled off when he felt Mitchell start to go rigid. He grasped the base of Mitchell’s cock and waited for the first spasms to die down, before crawling back up and fishing for the lube in the bedside drawer.

‘Anders.’ Mitchell said, and just the way he said his name was enough to send Anders’ head reeling. ‘Untie me. I want to fuck you.’

‘Not tonight.’ Anders replied, applying lube liberally to the fingers of his good hand. The slight pain in his wrist might have not even existed for all the distraction it was providing. ‘Tonight you get to watch me fuck myself on your cock and you just have to lie there and take it.’ He leaned forward a little, using his thighs to hold himself off Mitchell enough that Mitchell could see clearly what he was doing. He’d never done this to himself before, and the feeling of his own slick fingers breaching himself was strange and glorious in equal measures. He started with one, shifting up and down against his own finger, letting his eyes fall closed at the sensation. He heard Mitchell’s breathing pick up significantly as he watched Anders.

‘Fuck.’ Mitchell moaned as he watched him, ‘God yes, fuck yourself for me.’ He was thrusting up against Anders now, cock so hard it felt like it was hewn from stone. Anders kept his eyes closed, adding a second finger and biting his lip at the stretch. It felt so good and he slipped his fingers deeper, searching for that place inside him. It took a little manouvering but then sparks flew as his fingers brushed across it. It was so good, but he was wary of it being too much so kept working himself open, brushing it only occasionally. Each time was enough to make him arch back, and heard the answering moans from Mitchell as his arse bumped his cock. He opened his eyes to see Mitchell’s eyes almost burning with want.  
‘Enough.’ he hissed. ‘Get yourself on me now.’ Anders gave in, getting the lube and squeezing our far more than was necessary over Mitchell’s cock. He worked it along his cock, until it was slick and then moved to line himself up over it, lowering slowly until the head brushed against him. He teased, rubbing it against him until Mitchell was whimpering and the tendons in his arms were standing out from being restrained. Anders stilled and looked at him.

‘Mitchell.’ he said, and had to repeat himself until Mitchell could focus enough for their eyes to lock. ‘Look at me. Who are you?’ Mitchell started to shake.

‘I am John Mitchell.’ he replied.

‘How old are you?’ Anders asked, still keeping the head of Mitchel’s cock rubbing against him, almost but not quite slipping into him.

‘I’m twenty-four.’ Mitchell replied.

‘What makes you happy?’

‘Early morning harvests.’ Mitchell breathed, ‘Climbing trees with my brother. Loving you.’ He cried out as Anders moved and he slipped inside him. Anders brought himself down slowly, until Mitchell had filled him up and he could reach for his face with both hands, the fibreglass cast and odd texture against Mitchell’s face. ‘And who am I?” he asked. Mitchell smiled.

‘You are my Other.’ he said, ‘The one I will love best and last.’ Anders smiled back at him.

‘Yes.’ he said, starting to move, throwing his head back at the intense sensation of Mitchell’s cock moving inside him. The junction of their bodies was slippery with lube and he could simply slide back and forth, Mitchell’s cock rubbing against the spot inside him. ‘Fuck me John. I want all of you.’

Mitchell gave a low growl and let go of his restraint. He ripped his arms free, sitting upright and catching Anders around the hips, sliding his hands under his backside and using his strength to physically lift Anders up off his cock until he almost slipped out, then dropping him back down. Anders cried out, flinging his arms around Mitchell’s neck and holding on tightly as Mitchell took charge, lifting and pulling him in a violent rhythm of thrust and counter thrust, that made Anders feel like he was being turned inside out so great was its intensity. His cried grew strident and loud, and Mitchell swore as their bodies rubbed against each other with each upstroke and downward shift. They panted into each other’s open mouths, and then Mitchell reached between them, getting hold of Anders cock, slick with excess lube, their commingled sweat and his own pre-come and started stroking in a steady rhythm.

‘Oh god, John.’ Anders choked out, ‘Do it, make me come.’ He was moving on his own now, lifting and dropping so violently Mitchell could feel the tremors in his thighs, the effort making him sweat so profusely they were both drenched in it. Mitchell tightened his grip on him, and quickened the pace of his hand and his hips, until Anders lost it, his whole body going rigid as he screamed out his orgasm, coming all over Mitchell’s hand and their chests. Mitchell let him go and grabbed his hips, slamming into him relentlessly and feeling Anders clench around him uncontrollably, still trapped in his orgasm. It brought his own with the speed and strength of a lightning bolt, and his scream joined his Other’s, as he shot inside him. They clung to each other through their aftershocks, their bodies shaking and their foreheads resting against each other’s. When they could breathe again, Anders kissed him, slow and deep.

‘Never let me go.’ he whispered in Mitchell’s ear.

‘I won't.’ he whispered back.

**********

It was only after they’d collapsed into an exhausted sleep and awoken four hours later that they discovered that in his preoccupied state Mitchell had neglected to close the bedroom door. The looks they got when they went downstairs were priceless. Not even a lecture from Niemh on their complete lack of self-control could dampen their spirits after that.


	55. Get the Hell out of Dodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian decides that London is not safe for the Keepers and Anders gets his snark back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello to all those who are still with this crazy ride *waves*. This is just to say thank you for all the comments and kudos and to say I hope you are still enjoying it :D
> 
> Also sarky Keepers ftw.

Gemma came downstairs a little after lunchtime. Her face had more colour than it had had the night before and her dark eyes sparkled whenever she looked at Kyle, who was sitting at the table with Anders and Mitchell. She was dressed, but her hair was a mess and the movements of her body were languid. She came and promptly sat herself in Kyle’s lap, arm around his neck as she leaned in and nuzzled his ear in a very affectionate way which made Anders smile. He could feel the energy fizzing around them.

‘Guess we weren’t the only ones who got lucky last night.’ he said to Mitchell who snorted a laugh into his mug of tea. Anders watched him, studying every line of his face for nuances of the sadness and insecurity of the previous night and finding none. Mitchell had woken clear eyed and calm, and the energy that flowed from him was relaxed enough that when they’d come downstairs and been confronted by looks of horror from Axl and Gaia, followed by a snappy comment about keeping doors closed, that Mitchell’s reaction had been to throw his head back and laugh. 

‘You two better watch out.’ Mitchell said, ‘Niemh’s already on the warpath because we broke her ‘no fucking for twelve hours rule’.’ He shifted so he could rub Anubis' belly with one bare foot. The hell hound was showing absolutely no sign of reverting to puppy stage again and so took up most of the space under the table, where he was lying on his side. His red eyes were open though and he looked for all the world like he was following the conversation.

‘Bollocks to that.’ Gemma said getting off Kyle’s lap and heading to their fridge. She retrieved a bottle of juice and a glass from the cupboard. Then she returned and took the empty chair next to Mitchell, tucking her feet up under her and pouring out a glass of juice. She drank it down in one go then did the same again. 

‘Maybe you should just dispense with the glass.’ Kyle said dryly.

‘Maybe you should just dispense with my arse.’ she countered sweetly. Kyle grinned.

‘Not gonna happen.’ he shot back, and she smiled at him over the rim of her glass. 

‘Get a fucking room, you two.’ Mitchell said, and they both showed him what they thought through the use of obscene hand gestures, making him laugh. ‘Three fingers? I think you’re getting your cultural lines crossed.’

‘Bite me, Mitchell.’ Gemma said, drinking down the last of the juice in the bottle. ‘Now tell us what you saw when you ran off last night.’

Mitchell recounted the story, aware of the Johnsons all sitting on the sofas, listening even if they were trying not to show it. Anders listened with a neutral expression, but his eyes were watching his two brothers and grandfather as Mitchell described how he’ seen the golem loading someone into the van but that he had not been able to identify the person. 

‘I do think they took them alive.’ he said eventually. 

‘How do you know that?’ Axl said from the sofa, apparently unable to keep quiet any longer.

‘Easy,’ Mitchell said, ‘I didn’t smell their blood anywhere, just their scent. If they had been injured or killed I would have picked it up. We vampires are not exactly tidy killers.’ He leaned back in his chair and met Axl’s eyes with no hostility, just complete confidence. Anders suppressed a smile at how alpha male his vampire was behaving, but said nothing. In truth, he’d realised something must have gone on between them when Mitchell went downstairs, and he was more than happy to play the submissive role if it meant that Mitchell would feel secure. So he let him stare down his younger brother until Axl broke the gaze. 

‘What do you think they will do with them.’ Olaf asked. He was much better this morning, although he’d grumbled because Niemh had apparently confiscated all his smoking materials. Now his face was serious and he had a clarity about him that Anders had never seen before. 

‘Your guess is as good as ours.’ Kyle said. ‘Either the Council knows about this and approved it, which means they’ve broken the treaty. If that’s the case we are in the clear for what we did last night. Or it was a rogue mission, which means that Gemma and I are in for a world of hurt.’ 

‘What was the thing we did last night?’ Anders asked. ‘I still feel like shit.’

‘The Eye of Ra.’ Gemma said, ‘It’s one of the original spells that was used to dispel dark magic. It creates a light that is supposed to mimic the power of the sun god himself and so be too powerful for any darkness to resist. But that was a modified version, of course.’ 

‘Modified?’ Anders said disbelievingly, ‘I’d hate to see what a full version would do.’

‘It would have wiped out every dark creature in a five mile radius.’ Kyle said. ‘That’s moot anyway. The Eye of Ra is one of the fundamental spells. When the Keepers were first founded to keep the Ancient Mysteries, seven fundamental spells were created by the Egyptian gods to be gifted to their priests. They were meant to preserve the sanctity of the Ancient Mysteries and keep them safe from corruption by a group of sorcerers calling themselves the Scarlet Council. The Council’s whole end game was to basically steal the Ancient Mysteries and use them for their own advancement and gain.’ Olaf got up and came over to the table and sat down. He looked more interested in what Kyle was saying than Anders had ever seen him look. 

‘So this has been going on a very long time.’ he said and Kyle nodded. 

‘Over three thousand years.’ he said, ‘And the battle between the Keepers and the Council has been fought, lost and won on both sides many times over.’ 

‘So you are guardians?’ Olaf asked. 

‘Yes.’ Gemma said, ‘But we’re also like the military in a way. There have been many treaties between the Council and the Keepers. The last was signed into being about five hundred years ago. One of the provisos was that, in exchange for the Council withdrawing themselves entirely from certain parts of the world, the Keepers would agree not to use the Seven Spells against them.’

‘The United Kingdom is Keeper territory, however.’ Kyle said, ‘Any unknown incursion by the Council would automatically break the treaty. Hostile action like last night would be considered an act of war. But that is only if we can prove that it was sanctioned by the Council.’

‘And that would mean all bets are off.’ Gemma finished. ‘And it means that you two are about to become players in something that’s going to be fucking big, and not in a good way.’ This last was directed at Mitchell and Anders. 

‘But you both did well last night.’ Kyle said, ‘Hopefully next time we won’t be caught with our asses out.’

‘Or with a bunch of civilians to look after.’ Gemma said. ‘No offense,’ she said to Olaf.

‘None taken.’ he said, although Anders could see that Gaia and Axl were wearing expressions that said that they were taking a great deal of offense. ‘I do have a question though. Why Anders?’

‘Who can say?’ Gemma said. ‘He was in the right place at the right time. Bee read the signs and he was never mentioned up until the day after we arrived in Prague to snatch Mitchell. Then we got summoned by the Python and told that Odin had decided that we were going to be picking up someone else as well.’

‘Hang on.’ Axl interjected, ‘You can talk to Odin?’ 

‘Not directly no.’ Gemma said, ‘Bee’s the clairvoyant so if he wanted to have a chat with us, she’d be the one he did it through. The Python is usually who delivers messages from the gods though.’

‘So what did he say about Anders.’ Olaf asked.

‘Actually I’m pretty interested in this as well.’ Anders said, ‘Ian’s never told me much about it.’

‘Well the messages are notoriously vague.’ Kyle said, ‘The Python is thousands of years old and the amount of laurel leaves he’s smoked in that time has made him a little… well, stoned.’

‘He basically said, pick up the vampire and bring his boyfriend along for the ride.’ Gemma said, her eyes mischievous. 

‘He did not.’ Mitchell said, kicking her under the table.

‘He bloody did. “They will be lovers.” I believe that was the exact term.’ She grinned at Mitchell. ‘Nothing like a love destined by fate Mitchy-boy.’ 

‘Great.’ Anders said, chuckling. ‘See Mitchell it wasn’t your boyish charm that snagged me, it was divine providence.’

‘Really?’ Mitchell said in a tone that should have warned Anders what was coming next. ‘Was it also divine providence that made you come so hard last night that you almost passed out?’ Anders, however was refusing to play the game. Instead he gave Mitchell a wink that would have embarrassed a sailor.

‘No, I rather think it was your huge cock that did that.’ he replied with a perfectly straight face, then laughing uproariously when Mitchell choked on his tea, coughing furiously and blushing to the roots of his hair. Kyle thumped him on the back.

‘Never play a player, kid.’ he said. On the sofa, Gaia and Axl looked horrified. Olaf however surprised them all by laughing. It started all the way down in his belly and bubbled up out of him. Eventually he was laughing so hard he was crying.

‘I think he’s going through withdrawal.’ Anders remarked.

‘Or you shocked him into hysterics with your ‘Mitchell has a huge cock’ comment.’ Gemma said, watching Olaf with the air of a scientist watching a particularly interesting rat. Then she turned to Mitchell and gave him a speculative look. 

‘Can we please stop talking about my cock?’ Mitchell said, avoiding her direct gaze.

‘Sure thing, Dracula.’ Anders said, smiling at his Other. ‘You’re the one who brought it up.’

‘And I will be forever regretful.’ Mitchell said glaring at him. Olaf finally got himself under control, wiping his eyes. 

‘They are perfect for each other.’ he said, ‘I can see that now.’ 

‘Please.’ Anders said, ‘You couldn’t see your hands in front of your face unless someone pointed them out to you. You were a terrible oracle.’ 

‘That may be, Anders, but I was an oracle for a long time.’ 

‘We can still feel that actually.’ Kyle said, ‘You have residual magic. Not a lot, but it’s there.’ 

‘What about me?’ Axl asked. Gemma shook her head.

‘No, sorry. But that could be because you were only Odin for a short time.’ she said. 

‘So Anders got his powers back.’ Gaia now joined the conversation. ‘Does that mean he’s Bragi again?’ Her voice was sceptical but also a little bit fearful. 

‘No, I’m not.’ Anders jumped in before anyone else could. ‘So that means that even if you became Idunn again, nothing would happen. I really can’t stress that enough.’ Gaia didn’t look convinced.

‘He’s right.’ Gemma said. ‘Anders doesn’t harbour Bragi’s spirit anymore, just like none of you harbour your gods any more. His powers are his, given to him by Bragi. He wields them the same way a priest of Bragi would have in the past. But seeing as he’s now the only one, for all intents and purposes Anders is the incarnation of Bragi on earth which makes him a god in his own right. Sort of.’

‘Bragi had priests?’ Axl asked. ‘Were they all selfish wankers?’

‘Yes they were.’ Anders replied promptly, ‘Just like all of Odin’s priests were arrogant immature twats.’ Now it was Mitchell’s turn to smile. He loved his snarky god to death sometimes. 

*************

Bee and Niemh returned in the afternoon with Ian and Sylvester in tow. They made an idiosyncratic couple, Ian tall and willowy in his grey trench coat and Sylvester small and dapper in tweed and a red and white polka dot bow tie. Introductions were made all round, and the Niemh took some time out to give Kyle and Gemma an ear bashing before going upstairs to check on Dawn, who’d been sleeping practically all day.

Mitchell told his story for the third time and they listened gravely, sitting at the kitchen table with cups of tea and a plate of custard creams. At his mention of the tall vampire with the white blond hair, they shared a look.

‘Martin.’ Ian said, lifting his mug and sipping delicately.

‘Who’s Martin?’ Mitchell asked. 

‘The leader of your kind.’ Ian said. ‘If Herrick is working for him, these machinations are going on at a very high level you can believe me.’

‘He felt old.’ Mitchell said, ‘Probably the oldest I’ve ever come across.’

‘No-one knows his true origins.’ Sylvester said, taking another biscuit. ‘We think he’s Germanic and at least a millennium old. He’s been in the Council since the late eleventh century. He was recruited by another vampire whose name is lost to history. Rumour has it he was a Christian knight before he was turned.’

‘He is a visionary.’ Ian said, ‘And he’s also the public face of the council. If he’s here then we can be pretty sure that whatever’s happening is a sanctioned activity, which is very bad news for us.’

‘I am also concerned why they took you brother an the other woman.’ Sylvester said thoughtfully. Especially as they made no attempt to take Mitchell, who we knew they were after originally.’

‘Yes, that is a matter for concern.’ Ian said. ‘Although there is no guarantee that they won’t try again. What I am even more concerned with is the fact that they made it into London without us being alerted to their presence.’ 

‘No indeed, if they got in that means we are not safe.’ Ian said thoughtfully. ‘And it also means that the safest place for you two is out.’ He looked at Mitchell and Anders. ‘You may have made it out of the attack last night, but the next one might not see you being so lucky. And neither of you are anywhere near being fully trained.’ 

‘So what do you suggest?’ Bee asked. She was leaning against the kitchen counter. 

‘A field trip, my dear.’ Ian said.


	56. Farewells and Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go...

‘Three weeks?’ Gaia said, her face showing just what she thought of the idea. 'I can’t just bugger off for three weeks. I have a job and responsibilities’

‘Well, you’re welcome to return to your home and job but now the Council know who you are there is absolutely no guarantee of your safety.’ Ian said. ‘You would honestly be better off going with them until we have done a thorough investigation and can call them back.’

‘How will they know who we are?” Axl asked, also vehement about not wanting to go with the Keepers.

‘Because they have your brother and another of your kind who is acquainted with you.’ Sylvester said, ‘And they have very efficient methods of extracting information.’

‘Are they going to torture them?’ Ty asked. His face was serious.

‘Not physically, no, nothing so crude as that.’ Ian said, ‘They have far more creative tools at their disposal. But you can be very sure that they know exactly who you are and what you are as well.’

’But we’re nothing, not anymore.’ Ty said.

‘Not exactly.’ Sylvester said. ‘You are like Anders, not completely human. Your bodies and minds have been carefully designed to harbour the gods that chose you for centuries. Your whole family, right down to the newest member are all capable of returning to the magical state you once lived in. In Anders' case he has already returned and is growing stronger by the day. His magic will soon be on a par with that of our witches.’

‘So will we get our powers back?’ Axl asked.

‘No. Not without Odin’s consent and he’s made no mention of it.’ Ian said, ‘You are not part of our plan apparently.’

‘So then we should be able to go back to New Zealand no problem.’ Ty said, looking relieved.

‘Yes, in time. Give us three weeks to ensure that you can return in safety and then you are free to have no more to do with us.’ Ian replied.

‘All right.’ Ty looked at Dawn who nodded. ‘I’ll have to call my boss and let her know I won’t be back for a few weeks but she’s an ex-goddess so I don’t think she’ll mind.’

‘Well, I’m up for a road trip.’ Olaf said, stretching.

‘That’s because you don’t have a job, Grandpa.’ Ty pointed out.

‘Well I’m not going.’ Gaia said, mouth set in a stubborn line, ‘I prefer to take my chances.’

‘And I’ll stay with her. At least for another week.’ Axl said, and when she shot him a look his face became sheepish. ‘If you want me to?’

***********

Mitchell packed as haphazardly as he undressed or even dressed for that matter. Eventually Anders got so fed up with him he chased him off and took over packing for both of them, discovering in the process that Mitchell really couldn’t be trusted to do his own. Honestly, there was more lube packed than underwear.

‘Well, we didn’t get a fucking honeymoon, so I figured we probably wouldn’t need underwear.’ Mitchell grinned. ‘I plan on keeping you in bed and naked as much as possible.’

‘We are in the process of starting a supernatural war and you’re thinking about me naked?’ Anders asked with a raised eyebrow.

‘I always think about you naked.’ Mitchell laughed, then hefted Anubis’ dog bed into his arms and carried it to the door. Anders watched with amusement as he got wedged in the doorway, swearing and muttering until he finally figured out a way to get through and go downstairs. Anubis followed him, and a few moments later Anders heard Mitchell yelling ‘For fuck’s sake dog, get out of the fucking way!’ before there was the very distinctive sound of a vampire carrying a dog basket falling down the stairs. He listened attentively for a minute but then heard distant swearing in Gaelic and knew there was nothing to worry about. For a creature of the night, Mitchell could be surprisingly clumsy. It was just as well he was technically immortal.

He zipped up both bags and then heaved one over his shoulder and picked up the other. Just as he got to the door, Kyle appeared.

‘You got your passports?” he asked.

‘Why?’ Anders said, ‘Where exactly are we going?’

‘Somewhere the Council wouldn’t dare set foot.’ Kyle grinned. ‘But I also have a small detour planned.’ Anders gave him a curious look.

‘You planning on sharing that information?’ he asked. Kyle winked at him, but didn’t say anything else as he headed down the staircase. Anders retrieved their passports from a drawer and then followed him, smiling as he saw Mitchell standing with Anubis, who’d jumped up and had his paws on Mitchell’s shoulders, panting in his face with a surprisingly pink tongue doing its best to lick the vampire’s nose.

‘I think he’s trying to apologise.’ Mitchell said, trying to duck the assault of demon dog breath and saliva combined.

‘He’s a fucking monstrosity.’ Anders said. ‘He’s bigger than I am.’

‘That’s not hard, babe.’ Mitchell said, and then there was a look of complete and utter horror on his face as he realised he’d used the endearment out loud and in front of witnesses.

‘Hmm.’ Anders said, ‘That’s new.’

There was a noise form the side of the warehouse and the doors opened. Myrtle drove through the door in all her mint green glory. Karl and Chris were in the front seats, and the rest of their family was behind them. The tour bus stopped and the werewolves climbed out. There were three identical and very high pitched squeals of delight as Ollie, Harry and Molly saw Anubis and made a bee-line for him. As for Anubis, his powerful tail was whipping backwards and forwards like a piston. Mitchell held onto his scruff, his puppy collar having been lost when he’d expanded in size. He needn’t have worried. When Mags and Ella saw the hell hound they laughed.

‘Jesus, Mitchell, he’s enormous!’ Mags said, coming to drop to her knee and pet the hell hound. Anubis gave her a face wash and she turned to her children.

‘I think this one’s very friendly.’ she said, ‘Come and say hello properly.’

By this time, Anders notice that Dawn had come forward from where she was sitting on the sofa and was watching the three children with unadulterated delight. That was until they suddenly started stripping out of their clothes with a speed that came from transforming as soon as they got home every day.

‘What…’she started to ask, but by then the boys were already starting to transform, their little bodies growing thick blond fur and their little limbs bending and cracking noisily as they took their werewolf shape. Molly was next, her fur a thick lustrous brown like Karl and Ella who were her biological parents. Then the three juvenile werewolves bounded over and pounced on Anubis, who’d begun to whine in frustration at still being constrained by Mitchell’s touch.

‘You can let him go.’ Mags said, getting up. Like Chris she was blond, but her eyes were a rich deep brown. Mitchell released Anubis and the werewolves fell on him, their own tails whipping in pleasure as the huge demon dog gave them a play bow. They play bowed in return and then the race was on.

Karl laughed, then turned to Ian.

‘We did as you asked. All the luggage from the hotel has been collected and it’s in the back.’ he said.

‘Excellent.’ Ian said. He looked over at Axl and Gaia who had also come forward and were watching the werewolf/hell hound play circle in astonishment. ‘You can retrieve your belongings and go if you still wish to. I will make sure that your flat is carefully monitored to be certain no-one will come after you. Axl, I will also be sending an escort with you back to New Zealand.’

‘I suppose we should thank you.’ Gaia said, although her tone said otherwise.

‘Don’t thank me.’ Ian said, giving her a smile that was thin and sharp, ‘Thank Anders. I’m only doing it out of consideration for him.’

**********

Myrtle was packed and Kyle and Karl were walking around her doing last minute checks. Ian and Sylvester watched them, their faces serious. In fact this was the most serious Mitchell had ever seen them. He was secretly very pleased about the pointed comment from earlier. He knew that Ian was no doubt privy to more than just what he could tell from conversation with Anders.

‘So when we heard the Council were in town, we decided it would be best for the rest of the pack to clear out and head to our place in Scotland for a while. It’s going to be spring in a few months so they can just have an extended holiday.’ Karl was saying as he walked with Kyle. ‘But Ian said you guys were headed further afield so, here we are.’

‘And a very good idea too.’ Ian said, ‘I have issued a general alert for all families to retreat from London, and all Keepers to make sure their own security arrangements are above reproach.’

‘Will you call a ball?’ Bee asked as she came from the kitchen carrying a shopping bag full of food for the trip. She wedged it under the first pair of seats, where she and Niemh were going to sit.

‘We would like to investigate everything first, but that may well become a necessity.’ Ian said.

‘What’s a ball?’ Dawn asked. She was following Bee with another bag, in spite of the protestations of her husband to sit down and rest.

‘It’s a meeting between the Keepers and the Council. It’s kind of like a summit meeting.’ Bee explained, ‘But we follow the old conventions so it’s done with a grand ball.’

‘With dancing and long dresses?’ Dawn asked and Bee nodded. ‘That sounds immensely civilised.’

‘It is.’ Niemh said, coming up behind them, ‘We all dress up in our finery, Gemma stashes an entire armoury under her skirt in in spite of there being a strict no weapons or magic policy and then we go and waltz like maniacs until midnight. All business is conducted in the ball room, with plenty of people to make sure neither side gets out of hand.’

‘The rules of conduct are very strict and almost nobody gets killed.’ Bee grinned, ‘It works rather well.’

************

Under the mezzanine, the Johnsons were saying goodbye. Actually they were arguing but, Anders mused, that seemed to be the only method of communication his family understood. Listening to Axl and Ty got at it, he pondered how exhausting it was.

‘This is nuts.’ Axl was hissing, ‘They’re not even trying to find Mike. At least if I’m staying with Gaia I can give it a go.’

‘They told you to stay out of it.’ Ty hissed back, ‘And I’m sorry but if Mike got himself kidnapped because he was running after Michelle, then he’s a bloody idiot.’

‘He’s our brother Ty. We can’t just abandon him.’ Axl glared at Anders as he said this.

‘And this is serious shit, Axl. Those monsters from last night were real. There were vampires and witches and Christ knows what else there and I saw things with my own eyes that I really do not want anywhere near Dawn or our baby. And if these people are going to keep us safe then I saw we go with them.’

‘You don’t know any of them.’ Axl protested, ‘All you know is that Anders says they’re cool so you’re going to just go along with them. Well if they were so cool, they would be out there right now trying to find them.’

‘What makes you think they’re not?’ Anders said, and both of his brothers turned to look at him. ‘We’re not the only Keepers.’

‘Then why haven’t they said anything?’ Axl challenged. ‘Why aren’t you out there with them?’

‘Because I got my arse kicked last night.’ Anders said, ‘I am tired and bruised to fuck, and my Other isn’t much better. And one of the Keepers in my team literally knocked herself out keeping you safe and you haven’t even had the decency to say thank you. Ian knows that sending us away is the best strategy to keep us all safe and has offered to let you tag along, in spite of the fact that you have behaved like an idiot.’

‘We didn’t ask to be saved.’ Axl’s tone was petulant.

‘No, you just decided to drop into my life like I fucking owed you something, even after I told you all I didn’t want to see you. And all because you disagree with who I’m fucking. Which, as usual, is none of your bloody business.’ Anders replied. He looked at them. ‘And you’re right Ty. This is serious shit, and it’s all stuff I’m still fucking learning. I can’t protect you guys, and I really think you should come with us and not take your chances, Axl. Even though you’re a colossal prat and I’ll probably want to kill you in the first five minutes.’

Axl’s face darkened and for a moment Anders thought he was going to take a swing at him. But then he felt, rather than heard, Mitchell come up behind him and Axl backed down visibly. Once again Anders wondered what exactly had happened between his Other and his youngest brother when Mitchell had gone downstairs.

‘No thank you.’ he said, ‘I’m going to stay here and go to the cops tomorrow. They’ll help me find Mike.

‘And what are you going to tell them?’ Ty asked, frustration evident in his voice. ‘That our brother was kidnapped by vampires?’

‘I’ll figure it out.’ Axl said flatly.

**********

In the end the goodbyes were mercifully quick. Ty and Olaf gave Axl a hug, and then Dawn. There were no words exchanged between Anders and Axl or Gaia, who seemed extremely pleased to be getting away. They were ushered out by Ian and Sylvester who offered to escort them back to Gaia’s place in a way that said that it was an order rather than a suggestion.

Just before they left, Ian gathered them all.

‘Be careful.’ he said, ‘Just because where you’re going is beyond the Council’s reach, you would do well to be alert. I want you all back in one piece.’ Then his face cleared and his eyebrows lost their drawn together look. ‘But also take this time to get strong and build your bonds. You will need them when you get back.’ He and Sylvester embraced Bee and Niemh, Kyle and Gemma and the werewolves in turn. As they passed Mitchell, Ian placed a hand on his arm.

‘ _Go n-eírí an bóthar leat_.’ he said. To Anders’ ears it sounded like a prayer, the words beautiful. It got a surprising reaction from his vampire, who looked remarkably touched.

‘Thank you, Ian.’ Mitchell said. ‘It’s been a long time since I heard that.’

‘The last was from your mother when you took your leave and went to war, I believe.’ Ian said. Then he reached up and brushed Mitchell’s hair out of his eyes with a fatherly gesture. ‘I want you to take good care of our Norseman, Mitchell. And yourself as well.’ Finally he turned to Anders.

‘ _Heill ok sæll_ , Anders’ he said.’

‘You too.’ Anders replied. There was no physical gesture, but then Ian had spent enough time inside his head in the last two months to know that it wasn’t needed or wanted.

‘Take care all of you.’ he said. ‘I will send word in three weeks.’ Then they left via one of the doors that appeared in the side of the warehouse. Once they were gone, Karl turned to their little gathering.

‘Let’s get the hell out of here.’ he said, with a wolfish grin.


	57. The Road Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip is underway, but there is a surprise in store for good vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running with the head canon that Mitchell has never been back to Ireland since he left to go to war. It's never really mentioned in the series (I don't think) so that's what I'm sticking with.

Dawn was far more comfortable than she’d expected to be on a vintage tour bus currently occupied by seven werewolves, four witches, one god, one vampire, two ex-gods and a pregnant lady. Oh, and don’t forget a hell hound, which had commandeered the back row of seating, stretched out and gone to sleep. Much like her husband in fact, who had folded his arms, cushioned his head against the window with his jacket and passed out. Dawn couldn’t blame him, he’d been awake keeping watch over her most of the night. 

In front of her the woman called Mags, who was the twins’ mother she’d discovered, was sitting Ollie in one of the two seaters. They were reading a book together and Mags was doing all the sound effects. She was very good, and Dawn smiled as Ollie giggled at his mother. The fact they were werewolves had taken her a little by surprise, although by now her pragmatic nature had pretty much prepared itself for anything. Across from them was Ella and Harry, although the little cub had long since fallen cuddled up against his pack mother’s side. There had some explanation of pack dynamics by Bee, who she had found to be something of a kindred spirit, and she knew that the werewolf cubs didn’t distinguish between one set of parents and the other. Further up the bus, Chris and Molly were sitting behind Karl, who was in the driver’s seat, and chatting about Harry Potter. Dawn had been highly amused to find that Molly was a bit of a fanatic about Harry Potter, considering her heritage, but Molly had assured her in a voice that was far too serious for her age that it was very important to recognise the difference between fantasy and reality. That had made Dawn giggle a little on the inside, because she was having a very hard time doing just that thing.

She looked down the aisle towards where Anders and Mitchell were sitting a couple of rows behind her and Ty and on the opposite side. Anders was by the window, head back and staring out at the passing scenery. She marvelled at how calm he looked. There was a new serenity to his every action, and no sign of the nervous energy that she associated with the man she’d worked for. In all her years at JPR, she’d never in her wildest dreams imagined that Anders would find someone he’d be happy to stick with. He was too flighty, too mercurial. Even when he’d moved in with Michelle, she’d never considered it a real relationship, something she’d never mentioned to anyone not even Ty. 

But now, looking at the way he simply sat, she was struck by how comfortable with himself he seemed. And all because of the man by his side, who was leaning against him with his long legs stuck out into the aisle and Anders’ arm looped around his neck. Mitchell was reading a copy of the Sun they’d picked up at the last stop and giving Anders a running commentary and he now said something to Anders in a low voice. Anders didn’t move or look at him but he smiled, dimples flashing. Mitchell said something else, craning his neck to look back at Anders, and that got a laugh followed by a kiss dropped onto dark hair. It was effortless and happy. 

‘They have a good Bond.’ Dawn turned back to see Mags looking at her over the seat. Her brown eyes were thoughtful as she studied Dawn’s face. ‘He’s made Mitchell very happy.’

‘And I think the feeling is mutual.’ Dawn replied. She smiled at the werewolf, and sighed. ‘I just wish we’d left well enough alone. He doesn’t need us here.’ Mags shrugged.

‘You don’t know that. Family is important, and maybe this time together will give you all a chance to get used to this.’ She nodded in their direction. 

‘It is a bit strange.’ Dawn admitted, ‘He was the worst womaniser in Auckland at one point. It’s hard to think of him committing to one person, regardless of their gender.’

‘But that didn’t help, I’m sure.’ Mags said. ‘It’s pretty clear his brothers don’t approve.’

‘No.’ Dawn said, ‘I just hope he knows what he’s doing.’ 

‘They’re Others.’ Mags said with a frown, ‘He made the choice to Bond with Mitchell. I think he pretty much knows.’ 

‘I don’t quite understand that.’ Dawn said, ‘Are you and …’ she broke off, not quite sure which werewolf she should refer to. They hadn’t got quite that far in the introductions. Mags laughed.

‘No, Ella and I are not bonded because we’re not Keepers.’ she said. ‘But it’s a bit different with us. We mate for life anyway.’

‘Oh,’ Dawn said, taken aback once more. She’d fully accepted the idea of co-parenting, but had still somehow assumed that meant two mixed pairs. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything.’

‘That’s all right.’ Mags said, ‘Ella and I have been packmates and mates for a long time now. We were actually mated before Chris met Karl.’

‘So Karl and Chris are Others?’ Dawn asked.

‘Yes.’ Mags said, ‘Just like Bee and Niemh and Kyle and Gemma.’

‘Ian and Sylvester too.’ Ella said from across the aisle. She’d been quietly listening to their conversation. ‘Honestly, sometimes we’re a little jealous. It must be nice to be that close to someone.’

‘What’s it like?’ Dawn asked, her curiosity now getting the better of her discretion.

‘Karl and Chris say it’s like being able to feel each other’s moods. They don’t have the telepathy that the girls do, but they can roughly tell where the other one is at all times.’

‘They are completely in synch.’ Mags said, ‘We even measured their heartbeats once and they beat in the same pattern and at the same rate.’ 

‘And of course there’s the shagging.’ Ella laughed, ‘But you’ll get used to that sharing a house with six Hunters for the next three weeks.’ Dawn’s face was red. Her acceptance of the situation couldn’t quite extend to that particular idea just yet. But her insatiable curiosity just wouldn’t let things lie and her inward battle continued anew.

‘What do you mean?’ she asked, as curiosity won out yet again.

‘They use sex to strengthen their Bond. It’s part of their magic. But it gets very intense, and that usually means it gets very loud.’ Mags explained. ‘Karl and Chris have strict instructions to take it outside when we get where we’re going.’ 

‘Seriously.’ Ella added, ‘You may want to consider earplugs.’ 

‘And for the love of God, don’t take the room next to any of the Hunters. And if you think a room is empty, knock anyway.’ Mags said.

‘Especially if you see anything floating.’ Ella finished.

‘Okay.’ Dawn said, ‘I am now officially freaked out.’ The two women laughed at her. 

‘If it gets too much, you can always do what we do and go in and throw a bucket of cold water on them.’ Mags said. The mental image of herself going in and chucking cold water over Anders and Mitchell made Dawn giggle.

‘Thanks for the tip.’ she said.

‘Anytime.’ Mags said and winked at her.

****************

Karl confirmed that their route was taking them towards Wales on the M4. Two hours had passed and they were coming up to Junction 17 which led onto the A350. Mitchell was up now, sitting straight and alert as he looked past Anders out the window. He was tense and Anders could feel a strange mixture of nervousness and regret coming off his vampire. He gave him a glance and saw that Mitchell’s eyes were focused on an upcoming road sign. 

‘What?’ he asked, then looked back out the window as the road sign came past that said Chippenham. Then he knew. He looked back at Mitchell again. ‘We’re not going there.’

‘I know that.’ Mitchell’s voice was terse. ‘But it doesn’t go away.’ He didn’t relax and Anders felt the sharp scratching of panic at the back of Mitchell’s mind, like a rat scrabbling in the walls. He turned to Mitchell, reaching up and cupping his face and stroked along the sharp cheekbone with his thumb.

‘Look at me John.’ he said, and Mitchell’s eyes met his. Anders wondered at the bond that allowed him to read the pain in the deep hazel eyes so very clearly. It hurt him to see his vampire like that, but at the same time it gave him the keys to take the pain away. He leaned forward slightly, kissing Mitchell with all the gentleness he could muster. Mitchell didn’t respond, but Anders kept kissing him until he finally felt the tension starting to drain out of the vampire’s body and Mitchell’s mouth moved against his in the now wonderfully familiar rhythm. He let him go and Mitchell gave him a small smile.

‘I’m all right.’ he whispered, ‘So long as I’m with you.’

‘Not going anywhere.’ Anders whispered back.

**************

They got to Pembroke at 4 in the afternoon. Karl drove through the town, and then the docks came into sight. Kyle, who was sitting in front of Mitchell and Anders with Gemma, turned around and looked at them.

‘Now you know why you needed your passports.’ He said with a grin. Mitchell frowned then put two and two together. Anders felt a sudden stab of eager hope and delight from his Other that was almost childlike.

‘Really?’ Mitchell asked and Kyle nodded.

‘Yup.’ he said, ‘You’re going home.’


	58. Supermarket Sweep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a shopping trip and Ty gets told some home truths.

They stopped at the Asda supermarket just outside the dockyards and went inside in convoy. Once in, Gemma doled out a shopping list to each pair, except for Dawn and Ty. Bee grabbed Dawn by one arm.

‘You can come with us.’ she said. Dawn was extremely thankful to have a break. The little bugger inside her had decided to do a dance on her bladder about four miles outside of Pembroke. Bee and Niemh, who had appointed themselves her personal medical carers merrily dragged her by each arm into the ladies, chattering about trimesters and birth plans. Dawn didn’t have the heart to tell them that the baby would be born in New Zealand, thank you very much. They’d left Olaf snoozing in a sunbeam in the bus with Anubis, the ex-oracle and hell hound having worked out a mutual arrangement for sharing the back seat, so Ty was dispatched to go with Anders and Mitchell.

**********

He plodded along, pushing the trolley and watching his brother and his…what the hell should he call him? Anders had used the word boyfriend when he was arguing with Mike, but Ty couldn’t bring himself to think about Mitchell in those terms. They were walking just ahead of him, having been given a shopping list that appeared to contain enough tea, coffee, UHT milk and biscuits to feed a small army. Right at that minute Mitchell and Anders were arguing over the merits of custard creams versus chocolate digestives. Ty watched his brother. He was still wary of the people they were with, but if his brother’s assurance was anything to go by they couldn’t be that bad. And he’d never seen Anders looking so relaxed. The Anders he was used to was suited and sharp-tongued, always on the go and always looking for the next deal, shady or otherwise. He didn’t wander down supermarket aisles bickering happily with his vampire not-going-to-call-him-a-boyfriend. This Anders, in his jeans and hoodie and Converse with his hair starting to get shaggy, was a mystery to him. As he and Mitchell walked together, their shoulders bumped which made them give each other a sidelong look, and the unmistakable heat passing between them was enough to make Ty want to abandon the trolley altogether and go sit in the bus with Olaf and the monstrous dog thing they called their pet.

They got to their designated aisle, chucking packets of tea and coffee in the trolley, then headed over to the biscuit aisle. The selection of biscuits made, Ty started to head in the direction of the milk and juice aisle. Mitchell was about to follow him, when Anders put a hand on his arm.

‘Can you give us a minute? Also Anubis is going to need a shitload of dog food.’ he said. Mitchell gave him a quizzical look, then caught something in Anders’ face and nodded.

‘Sure, I’ll go get it.’ he said. ‘There anything you want while I’m at it?’ Anders gave a noncommittal shrug.

‘Surprise me.’ he said, then leaned up to kiss him. Mitchell could feel Ty looking at them, and knew that the kiss was for his benefit. He didn’t care, in fact he wanted to stamp his claim on Anders, so what was going to be a brief brush of lips turned into something a lot deeper as Mitchell caught Anders by the hoodie, holding him still and making him tilt his head up. When he pulled back he gave Anders an affectionate nudge with his nose and then let him go, giving Ty a look as he walked past him and headed down the centre aisle. Anders watched him go, then turned back to Ty.

‘He’s very protective of you.’ Ty said, almost sounding surprised.

‘Yes, he is.’ Anders said. No need to hide anything now. Ty frowned.

‘And you love him?’ he asked. Anders smiled. That was Ty, cut to the chase and no bullshit.

‘Yes, I do.’ he said. 

‘And he loves you back?’ Ty asked, still frowning. Anders laughed.

‘I’m not that fucking unlovable as it turns out.’ he said, and Ty flushed.

‘That’s not what I meant.’ he protested. 

‘Yes it is.’ Anders said, ‘But, it’s okay, Ty. The person I used to be was pretty unlovable, because that’s the way he kept himself from letting you all crush him every time he tried to get his family to to show him a little bit of what you always gave each other.’ He sighed. ‘Look, I’m sorry you found out the way you did and I’m sorry that you’re now stuck halfway across the world with us, but I’m not going to apologise for not feeling bad about being with someone you think I shouldn’t be with. I love Mitchell, and I’m with him. That’s something you just have to deal with. And if not, well Mitchell can always just eat you.’ The look of horror on Ty’s face was so worth it. He went several shades paler.

‘You wouldn’t.’ he said, and Anders realised that he thought he was being serious. But that was his family in a nutshell. They had never understood him. Now Anders just felt irritated.

‘Jesus, I’m fucking joking Ty.’ he snapped. ‘Christ, do you really think I would ever let him hurt any of you?’

‘He is a …’ Ty looked around before lowering his voice. ‘.. vampire.’ The last word was a surreptitious hiss.

‘Yes he is a vampire.’ Anders replied, ‘But he’s not some out of control animal. Mitchell feeds from me and only me.’ 

‘That doesn’t make me feel a whole lot better.’ Ty said. 

‘Tough.’ Anders replied.

***********

Now they were done with the seeming never ending round of shopping they needed (and Dawn was at a loss as to why exactly they needed that much food and alcohol) they were waiting for the ferry to board. Their bus was in the queue and they were taking the opportunity to enjoy the winter sunshine. The boys and Gemma were all lurking outside the bus smoking. Dawn sat with the witches in the bus drinking grape juice and eating biscuits while Mags and Ella fed the cubs sandwiches purchased from Asda and listening to them chatter. She was starting to enjoy the sense of female camaraderie that she was getting from the women she was with. They were kind and funny and seemed to be so very normal, in spite of what they were. Ty, on the other hand, seemed to be finding it a little harder to integrate. The little group of smokers all seemed to be completely relaxed in each other’s company, and their banter was easy going and punctuated with terrible language. Ty stood on the fringes, watching as they talked and laughed. 

***********

Ty watched as Anders bounced a roll-up cigarette back and forth with Mitchell. They were sitting on the ground in a patch of sun, close enough that they were touching. He was still trying desperately to reconcile what he was seeing with what he knew about his brother, who he was pretty sure had never been in the habit of sitting cross legged on bare tarmac, but he had to admit that they certainly seemed very comfortable with each other. Mitchell had Anders’ broken wrist cradled gently in one hand, drawing random patterns on the cast with the multi-coloured sharpies he’d bought in the supermarket. Anders had the cigarette they were sharing dangling from the corner of his mouth, laughing and trying not very hard to pull his hand away. Mitchell wedged Anders' arm under his elbow, turning his back slightly and then started drawing a cock and balls on the cast. 

‘Mitchell, you fucking bastard!’ Anders said, ‘I’m going to smother you in your bloody sleep.’

‘Can’t smother me. Vampire.’ Mitchell replied smugly.

‘You’re a fucking child, is what you are.’ Anders said, but he didn’t sound very angry. Quite the opposite in fact.

‘Hope not, or you’re in for very some serious ‘sexual perversion with a minor’ charges.’ Mitchell replied, holding Anders still and stealing the cigarette off him deftly, the sharpie still held between his fingers. He took a drag, dark eyes sparkling with challenge that had a very intimate quality to it and then very deliberately blew the smoke in Anders face. The look that Anders gave him could have set the air alight. It made Ty extremely uncomfortable, but the others around them were completely nonplussed.

It didn’t help that the other two men, Karl and Chris, were also a couple. Dawn had informed him of that while they were in the queue at the check-out. And now, as he regarded them, he could see it. They weren’t as in your face as Mitchell and Anders were, but the intimacy and ease with which they touched and spoke was now no less apparent. If Mitchell and Anders were a honeymoon couple who could barely keep their hands off each other, Karl and Chris were like an old married couple who only needed a subtle facial expression or slight touch to convey the same sentiment. That left Kyle as the only other man, besides Olaf, who was still passed out in the bus, he might consider to be like himself. But of course he was different as well. He was currently crouched, squatting on his heels as he smoked and Gemma was standing over him. Her crotch was level with his face and he gazed up and gave her an absolutely filthy look which made her throw her head back and laugh in that surprisingly deep way of hers. It was clear that they only had eyes for each other, something which seemed to be a common theme with the members of the group that he now knew were called Hunters. She made him feel very unsettled, as did Kyle. They were watchful and almost predatory under their good-natured charm, and he found their proprietary attitude towards his brother put his nose out of joint quite badly. But then he felt bad for feeling that way when he considered what Anders had said back in the supermarket. He knew they were all guilty of treating him as their personal target whenever things had gone wrong and kicking him to the kerb whenever they didn’t need something from him. He knew he was also guilty of pretty much cutting Anders out of his life after marrying Dawn.

There was another off colour comment from someone in the group, he wasn’t sure who, and it set them all laughing. It was the laughter of friends and the comradery was clear, and then Ty realised with a remarkable flash of insight that this was what it felt like to be on the outside looking in. It wasn’t pleasant and he wondered if that was what Anders had felt like with the people who were supposed to be closest to him - his family.


	59. A Destination Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Gemma tell Mitchell and Anders where they are going and what that means...

They got back in the bus when the queue started moving and drove forward to the passport control, where there was the tedious business of checking passports and answering customs questions. Once they were through, Karl handed the passports back and they were doled out to their respective owners. Anders took back his and Mitchell’s, taking a minute to inspect the photo inside Mitchell’s passport.

‘That’s amazing.’ he said, holding it up and comparing it to Mitchell. ‘How the fuck did Terry do it?’ In front of them, Gemma turned around and shrugged.

‘Nobody knows.’ she said, ‘It’s one of his trade secrets.’ Dawn looked up at them from her seat a few rows ahead.

‘What’s so special about a passport?’ she asked.

‘Mitchell doesn’t show up on film.’ Anders explained, ‘Or on video.’

‘Or on mobile phones.’ Mitchell added.

‘Really?’ Dawn asked. She got up from her seat and came down the centre aisle to sit in the seat across from them. She fished her mobile out of her pocket and looked at Mitchell.

‘May I?’ she asked, and Mitchell smiled at her.

‘By all means.’ he said. Dawn held up her mobile, switched to the camera setting and then gasped as she looked at the screen. In front her Mitchell smiled at her expression, but on the screen he simply wasn’t there.

‘That’s amazing!’ she said, ‘I can see Anders right through you on this.’

‘It would work the same way with anything that reflects. If I stand in front of a mirror, Anders would be able to see through me as well. Ditto with windows.’ Mitchell said.

‘How does it work?’ Dawn asked, ‘Why don’t you have a reflection?’

‘Technically it’s because he doesn’t have soul in the same sense as we do.’ Anders replied and Mitchell turned.

‘Is it?’ he asked and Anders sighed at him.

‘Yes, it is.’ he said, ‘If you actually read the book Ian gave you instead of bloody falling asleep while I read it to you, then maybe you’d learn something.’ He leaned forward, twisting in his seat so he could look past Mitchell at Dawn. ‘It’s a weird thing about vampires, that technically their souls leave their bodies when they die and are held as kind of payment for when they meet true death. Then they head straight off to hell.’ Dawn’s eyes went wide.

‘Oh.’ she said.

‘It’s okay though.’ Anders said, ‘Mitchell is doing penance so he will probably earn his soul back before he gets killed again.’

‘Really?’ Mitchell looked positively intrigued. ‘Fancy that.’ Anders shook his head at him.

‘I swear you don’t listen to a fucking word I say sometimes.’ he said to the vampire and Dawn had to stifle a giggle at how domestic he sounded.

***********

They got on board the ferry and exited the bus and headed into the boat’s interior. Anubis was left in the car with a boxful of Bonios. He was quite happy and completely ignored them as they filed past the back window.

‘Won’t he dehydrate?’ Dawn asked Mitchell.

‘No.’ Mitchell replied, ‘He’s fine.’

‘Hell hounds don’t really drink that much.’ Anders said. He and Mitchell walked with her and Ty inside. Karl, Chris, Mags and Ella took the cubs in hand and headed off to the kids lounge. Bee and Niemh looked at Dawn and Ty.

‘We’re going to get a coffee if you want to come with us.’ Bee said and Dawn happily agreed. Ty seemed like he was happy to go along so the witches lead the way and they moved off into the crowd.

‘Guess that leaves us.’ Kyle said. Olaf, who was now very much awake, clapped his hands together.

‘Does this fine vessel happen to have a bar aboard?’ he asked and Kyle laughed.

‘It does.’ he said.

‘Excellent.’ Olaf replied, ‘I need a drink.’

*********

In the on board pub they sat down at a free table, pints in front of them. Olaf gave Kyle a questioning look.

‘So where exactly are we going?’ he asked. Kyle looked at Mitchell.

‘He knows.’ he said, smiling at Mitchell’s look of incomprehension.

‘How the fuck should I know?’

‘Because every Irish mother would have told their children the story.’ he said, taking a drink. ‘A story of the _Aes Sídhe_.’ Mitchell stared at him.

‘Seriously?’ he asked, ‘I thought they were just a story.’

‘May I point out that you are also technically ‘just a story’.’ Kyle said, ‘So are we.’

‘But Fae?’ Mitchell asked. ‘That would mean we’re going to _Tír na nÓg_.’ Kyle made his fingers into a gun shape and pointed them at him.

‘Bingo.’ he said. ‘We’re going to pay the _Tuath Dé_ a visit.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Anders asked. Mitchell gave him a look.

‘We’re going to visit the fairies.’ he said, and Anders snorted with laughter. Then he noticed that he was the only one.

‘You’re serious.’ he said. Gemma frowned.

‘Ian hasn’t told you about them?’ she asked and he shook his head. ‘I wonder why not.’

‘Fairies.’ Olaf said, his face pensive. ‘Cool.’

‘Not really.’ Kyle said, ‘The Otherland is not a place we venture to lightly. It’s dangerous and there are many things there that we would be better off avoiding. But the Council has absolutely no power there so it’s safe as houses.’

‘We do, in fact, have a safe house there.’ Gemma said, ‘That’s where we’re going.’

‘And then?’ Anders asked, ‘What will we do there for three weeks?’

‘Train.’ Kyle said, ‘Ian wants you and Mitchell battle ready when we get back.’

‘In three weeks?’ Mitchell said, ‘I think that it’s probably going to take more time than that.’ There was a look that flashed between Gemma and Kyle.

‘Olaf.’ Kyle said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a couple of notes. ‘Get us another round.’ He handed him the money and Olaf happily headed off to the bar.

‘What are you not telling us.’ Anders asked, then looked at Mitchell.

‘He knows.’ Kyle said, also keeping his eyes on the vampire. ‘He just has to remember the old stories.’ Mitchell racked his brain, trying to dredge up half forgotten memories of stories before bed or while sitting and shelling peas with his siblings.

‘Time.’ he said eventually, and there was a flash of approval in Kyle’s eyes.

‘Good.’ he said, ‘What about it?’

‘It’s different there.’ Mitchell said. ‘There’s a story about a man who stepped into a fairy ring and spent the night dancing with the _sluagh sídhe_.’ He turned to Anders. ‘They’re the fairy host, kind of like a permanent party. Anyway he thought that he was only with them for one night, but when he woke up the next morning and tried to step out of the circle he crumbled into dust. Time had moved differently inside the circle and what he thought was one night turned out to be a hundred years.’ He locked eyes with Kyle. ‘Just how long are we going to be there.’

‘In this world it will be three weeks.’ Kyle said, ‘But in that one it will be more like six months. And that will be plenty of time to get you both up to speed. It’s the best way to keep you both safe and make sure that we can teach you everything you need to know.’

‘Shit.’ Anders said as the full implications of Kyle’s revelation became apparent. ‘The baby.’ Gemma nodded.

‘The baby.’ she said.

‘What about the baby?’ Mitchell asked and then his brain caught up. ‘Oh fuck. That is not good.’

‘It isn’t the best scenario.’ Kyle admitted, ‘But her father is an ex-god. That means she isn’t human, not entirely.’

‘Which means that she will be able to be born in the Otherworld safely.’ Gemma said, ‘Otherwise Ian would have never allowed it.’ They both realised that Anders was looking at them with an absurdly sweet smile on his face.

‘She?’ he asked. Gemma reached over the table, putting her hand over his.

‘Yes Anders.’ she said, ‘It’s a girl. You’re going to have a niece.’

‘But it would probably be a good idea to keep all this to yourselves for the moment.’ Kyle said, ‘I don’t know how your brother and Dawn are going to react when they find out that we’re not only going into the Realm of the Fae, but that their daughter is going to be born there.’

‘Good point.’ Anders said, still smiling. ‘Ty’s going to pitch a fit, you can be sure of that.’

‘Then you’re just going to have to convince him this is best.’ Gemma said. She looked up at Olaf who was approaching with a tray of glasses that were wobbling alarmingly. ‘But we can discuss that later.’


	60. Enter the Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at their destination.

The trip across from Pembroke to Rosslare took just under two hours. About forty minutes before they were due to dock, Mitchell and Anders went up onto the promenade deck so Mitchell could have a cigarette. It was already darkening steadily, and the air was frigid. Anders zipped up his parka, and shoved his hands in his pocket then went to the rail, leaning on is and looking down into the black water below. Mitchell was leaning against a bulkhead behind him, one foot braced against the side, and the glow of his cigarette throwing his profile into sharp relief against the gloomy sky whenever he inhaled.

He was quiet, and Anders could feel how pensive he was, even if he wasn’t privy to exactly what his vampire was thinking about. But even still, he could hazard a good guess. He turned, back against the rail and leaned on his elbows.

‘You’ve never been back?’ he asked.

‘Not since I left.’ Mitchell said. ‘It’s strange to think of this as home anymore. The person I was when I went to war is long gone.’

‘No, he’s not.’ Anders said. ‘He’s still in there and he comes out every now and then.’ He gave Mitchell an affectionate smile. ‘And Christ knows he definitely comes out when you’re drunk.’

‘What do you mean?’ Mitchell asked.

‘You get really, really Irish when you’ve had one too many.’ Anders said. ‘You sound like a walking stereotype. I think you even said ‘Faith and begorrah’ after our Boxing Day drinking competition.’ Mitchell huffed a laugh, and then they fell silent again. It was a good silence and they both stood there lost in their thoughts.

‘I can’t remember it.’ Mitchell said. He looked at Anders, hazel eyes almost black in the evening light. ‘It’s strange, but the only time I recall anything clearly is when I share memories with you.’

‘It must be unsettling.’ Anders said and Mitchell shrugged.

‘I think I did it deliberately. When I was turned I didn’t want to remember. And, now I think I want to, I can’t. I couldn’t even remember my father’s name until you told me what it was. My family’s faces are fuzzy. I have the general idea of what they looked like, but not the specifics.’

‘Do you miss them?’ Anders asked, half expecting Mitchell not to answer. The things Mitchell had told him had been enough to realise that they had been close.

‘I should.’ Mitchell said, ‘Sometimes when I dream I still do. It was pretty lonely being by myself for so long. And even if I found someone, I couldn’t stay. It was too dangerous. That’s why George and Annie meant so much to me. They were the first real friends I’d had in a century.’

‘And now?’ Anders asked.

Mitchell sighed, and then gave Anders a smile. ‘Now I have you, and Anubis and the others. I’m not so lonely anymore.’ He pushed off the bulkhead and came over to the rail, putting his hands either side of Anders and bracketing him in. He leaned down, touching his forehead to his Other’s for a moment. Anders rested his hands on Mitchell’s hips, breathing his distinctive smell. Then Mitchell tilted his head to the side and their mouths met, the kiss gentle. When he pulled back, Anders reached up with his good hand and brushed his cheekbone with the backs of his fingers.

‘You can always make new memories.’ he said. ‘Lots of them, with me.’

‘I think I’d like that very much.’ Mitchell replied.

**********

Inside Mags and Ella were exasperated. Ollie and Harry were hiding and managing to keep one step ahead of the four adult werewolves that were now stalking them through the ferry.

‘This is what you have to look forward to.’ Mags laughed. Dawn smiled, one hand resting on her bump as she walked with them along the corridor.

‘Except I won’t be able to smell mine, like you can with yours.’ she said, ‘That would really come in handy.’ Behind her and Mags, Ella and Ty walked. Molly had decided she quite liked Ty, him being somewhat similar in character to her father. She was now holding onto his hand firmly. Dawn gave him a look of extreme amusement over her shoulder.

‘So you used to be a god, like Anders?’ she asked in her voice that really was too serious for a child.

‘Yes.’ he replied, hoping monosyllables would discourage further questions. It was the incorrect strategy to take.

‘Which one were you?’ Molly persisted. Her dark green eyes were fixed on his face.

‘Höđr.’ he said, ‘God of everything cold and dark.’

‘That’s very good.’ Molly said and smiled, ‘Could you make snow?’

‘Yes, actually I could.’ Ty said and was surprised when her face lit up.

‘That’s so cool.’ she said, giggling. ‘You could make snowmen all the time. You baby is very lucky.’

‘Well, I can’t do it anymore.’ he said, ‘My powers are gone.’ It was quite a novelty to meet someone who thought what he could do was cool.

‘Maybe you’ll get them back, like Anders did.’ she said, and that made Ty thoughtful.

Once the twins were rounded up they got ready to go back to the bus. Mitchell and Anders came back in from outside, holding hands and sticking particularly close to each other. Ty watched them from the corner of his eye, and a strange thought occurred to him that he and Dawn would have to explain to their child one day that they had an uncle who was a god. Then another thought occurred to him that they would also have to explain that they had another uncle that was a vampire, if all the talk of Others being together for life was anything to go by.

They headed back down to the car deck. As Mitchell and Anders got close, Anubis saw them through the window and got up, tail wagging furiously. Mitchell scratched on the window and Anubis whined. When he got back in the bus, he was almost knocked over by the hell hound who had clearly missed him.

‘Get off!’ he said, trying to fend off the hulking dog who was intent on making sure he licked every part of Mitchell’s face. Anubis merrily ignored him.

‘I am not fucking kissing you until you wash your face.’ Anders declared, going to sit in his customary place. Mitchell bundled Anubis back towards the seat, the hell hound wriggling his backside frantically.

‘You’d think he hasn’t seen us for a year, not a couple of hours.’ he said, sitting down next to Anders. Anubis promptly sat in the aisle and stuck his head in Mitchell’s lap. Mitchell scratched his ears, and he gave a happy sigh. The others clambered in, Olaf physically climbing over Anubis to head to his seat. Chris swapped places with Karl, and started up the bus.

‘We’ve got another four and a half hours on this side.’ he called back own the bus. ‘We’ll get there quite late.’

‘We could stop overnight?’ Ella suggested.

‘No.’ Gemma said, ‘We push through. It will be safer to get to the house tonight.’ She looked at Dawn and Ty. ‘We can stop for comfort breaks, but you’ll have to hold on I’m afraid.’

‘That’s all right.’ Dawn said, ‘We’ll be fine.’

************

The final part of their trip was mostly quiet. In the last hour, Chris had out the radio on, and set his Ipod to Lorde. Karl was in front seat next to him. The music was soothing and Dawn found herself hovering between sleep and wakefulness. The cubs were all asleep, one each on their own pair of seats. Ella and Mags were now sitting together in front of her, heads together and humming along to the music. Bee and Niemh were asleep as well, Bee’s head cushioned on Niemh’s shoulder. Gemma and Kyle were awake and alert, as they usually were. Dawn had never come across two people who were so watchful. Behind them she saw Mitchell and Anders also awake and talking in low voices. Anubis was now lying on the paired seats opposite them.

They went around Cork, travelling on the ring road out into the west. From there the number of settlements and lights diminished. The sky was completely dark now, and as they drove she got the feeling that it was closing in on them.  
They ended up on a single lane road. There was nothing to be seen out the windows, just flat expanses of land, interspersed by the very occasional house. Then they turned and she could just make out a line of beach running on the left hand side. The road changed from tarmac to hard packed dirt, and the bus rumbled along. In a couple of places it bounced hard enough to wake the girls and the twins, who grizzled and looked up. Molly slept on.

Finally they drove up a slight incline and then stopped.

‘We’re here.’ Karl announced and there was a moment for stretching and getting up. Karl opened the door at the front and they all filed out. Bee and Niemh took the lead, walking from the bus up onto the slope. It was very dark, so they lit the air with balls of bright yellow fire as they went, which hovered like path lights just above the ground. Dawn gasped as she saw this. It was the first magic she’d seen since the awful night before which she was more than willing to forget.  
At the top pf the slope was a flat piece of ground which terminated in a sheer cliff. In the middle was a solitary stone. Bee, Niemh, Gemma and Kyle took their positions around it, each taking a corner of what would have been a compass. Bee took off her beanie and rummaged in it. She huffed in annoyance as she pulled out a rabbit by the ears. It wasn’t a white rabbit, just a normal one and she put it on the ground, where it lolloped away.

‘Bunnies.’ she said in a disgusted voice. ‘The little fuckers are breeding again.’ She rummaged again and this time came out with a handful of slender white candles. She chucked one each to the other three witches, and they lit them with a simple pass of their hands.

‘What are they doing?’ Dawn asked Mags, who had Harry balanced on her hip. His eyes were sleepy and narrow and Dawn felt an overwhelming rush of maternal feeling as she looked at him.

‘Opening the door to where we’re going.’ Mags said. Next to her Ella hefted Ollie in her arms. The four witches lifted the candles and used the flame to draw a pentagram, one in front of each of them. The flames stuck in the air, the symbols flaring brightly in the dark. They as one they blew out the candles and discarded them on the ground next to them.

‘So what exactly was the point of that?’ Ty hissed to Dawn.

‘Ritual.’ Karl said. ‘It’s about the ritual.’

Bee and Niemh closed their eyes, focusing and then when they opened them again they were glowing with magic. There was a flare of fire around the witches, making a circle at their backs. It burned high for a moment and then died down until it was almost embers.

‘The circle is cast.’ Bee announced, her voice ringing with authority.

‘Let only those who come with love in their hearts enter.’ Niemh replied.

‘Come on.’ Kyle said. He and Gemma were not on full power, their eyes till their natural colour. ‘Get in.’ The werewolves didn’t hesitate, moving forward and stepping over the low ring of fire. Dawn thought it was very sweet the way Karl and Chris, who had Molly between them each of her hands in one of theirs, lifted her and swung her over. Olaf trundled up, stared down at the fire, made an approving noise and hopped over it. That left the four of them still outside.

‘Anders, we need you fired up.’ Kyle said, ‘You’re going to be doing all the talking.’ Dawn and Ty watched as he closed his eyes for a second. Next to him, Mitchell felt the almost electrical surge he now associated with Anders’ power. When he opened his eyes again they shone golden. He held out one hand to Mitchell who smiled and took it, fingers interlacing. Then Anders looked around the vampire at Dawn and Ty.

‘ **You guys coming or are you going to stay out here all night?** ’ he asked. Ty heaved a sigh, then took Dawn’s hand. They followed Mitchell and Anders and Anubis and stepped into the circle.


	61. The House On the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The have made it into the Otherland. Now to divide up the bedrooms.

Inside the circle, the air smelt like summer flowers and sunshine, dry grass and warm ocean water. It was one the most bizarre things Ty had encountered. He held tightly onto Dawn’s hand. On the other side of him, Anders stepped forward to the stone.

‘ **Like this**?’ he asked and Gemma nodded.

‘I think so.’ she said, ‘We’ve never been here before.’

‘ **Okay**.’ Anders reached out and put his hand flat against the stone. ‘ **Now what**?’

‘You have to call for the door between our world and the Otherworld to be opened.’ Bee replied, ‘Then when the Guardian appears you have to ask if we can come in.’

‘And be sure to be polite.’ Niemh said. Anders pulled a face at her.

‘ **Like I’m never not**.’ he said, turning to glare at Mitchell when his Other snorted derisively. ‘ **And you can just fuck off, Dracula**.’ Mitchell snickered.

‘The defence rests.’ he said. Anders turned back to the stone.

‘ **You are such a dick**.’ he said.

‘A dick who’s getting tired of waiting.’ Mitchell said, ‘Hurry the fuck up.’

‘ **Fine**.’ Anders looked up at the stone. ‘ **Knock, knock**.’ he said. There was a moment of appalled silence and then all the Keepers burst out laughing.

‘Oh Christ,’ Bee giggled, ‘that’s never going to…’ She was interrupted by a grinding noise. Anders jumped back as the stone began to sink into the ground.

‘Bloody hell.’ Mitchell said. ‘Did you break it?’

‘ **I don’t think so**.’ Anders said, peering down into the hole that was left. He could only see a few feet down. The sides were sheer rock and it had an echoey quality. Then a voice boomed out from the blackness. Like Anders when he was in Bragi mode, it rang like a bell. The language sounded vaguely familiar to Mitchell, who managed to catch a few words. Anders listened carefully.

{Who comes seeking the Guardian to the Otherworld}

‘ **He says he wants to know who the fuck we are**.’ he said.

‘So tell him.’ Kyle said.

‘ **What? That we’re Keepers or our actual names**.’ Anders asked.

‘Whatever.’ Kyle said, ‘We’re flying blind here.’

‘ **All right**.’ Anders said. He peered down into the hole again and called back down in the same language.

{ **We are Keepers from London** }

There was silence.

‘What did you say?’ asked Gemma, a sceptical look on her face.

‘ **I said that we are Keepers of London**.’ Anders said. Then the voice came back. It sounded accusatory.

{Why on earth do you bring a nightwalker and a demon of the canine variety?}

‘Now what?’ Kyle asked.

‘ **He wants to know why we have a vampire and a hell hound with us**.’ Anders said, then rattled off a string of words in the strange language.

{ **The vampire is my Other and the hound is bound to him. They are mine**.}

There was an exclamation from the hole. They didn’t need a translator to hear the surprise in the voice. Then it spoke at length, and Anders answered. The conversation went back and forth for a while.

{This is most unusual. We have not had one of his kind come in a very long time. Will he need to feed?}

{ **No. He feeds exclusively from me**.}

{That is good. Otherwise there would be…complications.}

{ **I give my word that he will not harm anyone while he is here. On my life as a Keeper**.} Anders wasn’t sure where those words had come from, but it seemed to pacify the voice.

{So what exactly do you want?}

{ **To come in if possible. We’ve got the Council on our backs.** }

{Bugger. That’s not good.}

{ **Exactly.** }

{How long were you thinking?}

{ **Three weeks our time.** }

{I suppose you can. But you have to follow the rules. Are there any humans among you?}

{ **Define human**.}

{Oh never mind, I’ll check.}

{ **You do that.** }

{You have a pregnant woman with you.}

{ **We do.** }

{And yet her child is not human.}

{ **Noooooo.** }

{All right, you can come in. Just make sure she doesn’t eat anything of this world once she’s given birth. Otherwise she’s stuck here.}

{ **Will do. Thanks**.}

{Don’t mention it.}

The conversation concluded, Anders stepped back from the hole.

‘ **I think that’s done it**.’ he said, eyes fading back to blue, and sure enough the stone rose once more until it was level with the ground once again. ‘Well, he was nice. Sounded like an airport announcer.’

‘So that’s it?’ bee asked, seeming a little surprised. ‘I expected more.’ Something jogged in Mitchell’s memory, his mother’s voice telling him something.

‘Easy to get in, difficult to get out.’ he said, almost to himself.

‘That sounds about right.’ Kyle said. He looked at Bee and Niemh. ‘I think you can shut us down.’ They lowered their arms, and there was a whoosh as the circle was extinguished. The flames died down until they disappeared. When Dawn looked down there were no scorch marks on the earth. The four witches picked up their candles, Niemh, Kyle and Gemma handing them to Bee who stashed them in her beanie.

‘I could really do with something like that.’ Dawn said, her voice wistful. Ty gave her a look that suggested he really didn’t think it was a good idea. He looked about to say something but was interrupted by the ground shaking.

‘Back to the car.’ Karl said, ‘I think the doorway’s about to open.’

‘You mean that wasn’t the doorway?’ Ty asked, holding on to Dawn.

‘Not for Myrtle, obviously.’ Karl said, ‘We’d need something substantially bigger. And I believe that’s what that is.’ He pointed at the vast opening that was now appearing in the ground behind them and Myrtle. It was almost as if the earth was caving in, but when it was done it revealed a gently sloping tunnel into the ground. Once it was open, the ground stopped shaking.

‘But it’s going away from the sea.’ Dawn said.

‘Oh, the direction’s not important.’ Niemh said, ‘It’s just a portal. We’ll end up in a completely different place, you’ll see.’

They all got into the bus, and Chris started the engine.

‘Hang on to your hats.’ he said and drove the bus down the tunnel. It was extremely bumpy going, and the cubs giggled frantically as Mags and Ella tried to stop them bouncing off their seats. Anubis was also having a time of it, attempting to climb into Mitchell’s lap, and nearly squashing him and Anders in the process. He was making little hiccoughing noises as he bounced up and down on them, and they had all four arms wrapped around him, trying to keep him still.

‘Bloody hell.’ Anders said in a raised voice. ‘I think he needs to go on a fucking diet.’

Fortunately the trip through the tunnel wasn’t too long and then they were out on the other side. The first thing they noticed was that it was no longer dark. The air was that beautifully tinted stage of twilight that was when the sky was just beginning to darken at its uppermost edges. They had come out onto a dirt road that wound its way between low stone walls. From their vantage point they could see a low green country stretched out before them. It undulated and rolled, gentle hills interspersed with thick patches of woodland. They could just see a long white beach that stretched far away into the distance. As they drove down the road they could see that the season here was vastly different to the season they had just left. Chris wound down the window and the warmth streamed in, along with the mixed scents of sea air and wildflowers. Dawn looked out the window, enchanted by what she was seeing. She’d always wanted to travel to the UK, seeing it through the rose tinted lens of period drama. And while there were no elegantly dressed people or manor houses present, the beauty she was seeing took her breath away.

They continued down towards the beach, following the dirt road. As they got closer they could see a long low white house with a thatched roof.

‘That must be it.’ Chris said.

‘Looks like it.’ Kyle agreed.

They got to a fork in the road and turned left towards the house. There was a small stone bridge over a fairly large stream as they approached and as they drove over it, the air shimmered momentarily, and there was brief but noticeable change in air pressure that made everyone’s ears pop.

‘That was one hell of a barrier.’ Niemh said to Bee.

‘A what?’ Dawn asked.

‘A barrier spell.’ Bee replied, ‘Like what we did when we were attacked. Only this was much bigger and much stronger.’

‘It’s keeping something out.’ Niemh said.

The bus pulled up outside the house and they all got a good look at it. It was whitewashed stone, with two levels of wooden sash windows under a sloping thatched roof. The front door was painted an impossibly cheerful pea green.

‘Right, all ashore, who’s going ashore.’ Chris called cheerfully and they all more or less tumbled out of the bus.

*************

Inside they found a long sitting room, that opened onto a kitchen that looked like it came straight out of a Victorian novel. It was crowded with several sofas upholstered in mismatched fabrics and covered with tartan blankets. There was a vast fireplace in the one wall, and a fire had been set but not lit. Gemma went to it, waving a hand and it burst into flame. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases which were stuffed with books. There was a heavy scarred wooden chest that served as a coffee table, and behind the chairs, and in front of the kitchen door was a long wooden table and a miscellaneous assortment of chairs. The whole room was lit not with lights but by storm lanterns and candles.

‘Jesus.’ Mitchell said looking at it, ‘It’s like B & B hell circa 1953. In a storm.’

‘I know.’ Gemma laughed as she tended the fire, ‘Isn’t it great?’ There were squeals as Bee and Nimeh came out the kitchen.

‘It’s a wood range.’ Bee said clapping her hands together. ‘Not an electrical appliance in sight!’ She looked positively gleeful.

‘Sorry, what?’ Ty asked, ‘No electricity?’

‘Yeah, man.’ Olaf said, sounding delighted, ‘Back to nature, the way we were intended to live.’

‘Oh fucking hell.’ Ty said, ‘It’s going to be like living in a hippy commune for three weeks. Please tell me there is at least a functioning bathroom.’

***********

There were, two of them, one at each end of the house.

‘Right.’ Said Mags looking decidedly stern as she stood in the corridor that ran the length of the second floor on the front side of the building. ‘This,’ and she swept her arms in an imaginary line, ‘Is the normal person side. That,’ and she pointed at the other side, ‘is the Hunter side. Sexual intercourse is strictly forbidden anywhere other than that side.’

‘Or outside.’ Ella added, giving Karl and Chris a meaningful look.

‘Otherwise we will get no fucking sleep and have many awkward encounters.’ Bee said, glaring at the four Hunters from her team.

‘And the last thing we want to see is any of you lot fucking.’ Niemh added for good measure. Dawn and Ty watched the exchange with mildly horrified looks on their faces.

‘Good, now that that’s settled we can bags a room.’ Bee said. ‘Dawn, Ty, you need to be on our side. Trust me.’ She turned and went down the corridor. Dawn and ty followed and noticed something very strange. The passage seemed a lot longer on the inside than the outside. There were three doors leading in, and then the bathroom door at the end. On the Hunter side it looked similar except that there was an additional door. Bee opened the first one and beckoned to Niemh.

‘What do you think?’ she asked and Niemh smiled.

‘It looks just right.’ she said. It had a simple wooden four poster bed and the usual accoutrements that a country cottage bedroom would have. Mags and Ella took the nest one, which had a double bed and a triple bunk.

‘Perfect.’ Ella said, herding the cubs inside. Dawn and Ty got the room closest to the bathroom, because Dawn was pregnant.

‘Believe me,’ Mags grinned. ‘You’ll be thankful.’

‘I already am.’ Dawn laughed. But when she opened the door and looked inside she was even more grateful. The bedroom was beautiful with whitewashed walls and an iron bedstead that was crackled with age and a gleefully colourful quilt covering the bed. There was a small fireplace, also set. In the corner was a chintz covered armchair and matching footstool. It was cosy and Dawn immediately took to it.

**********

On the other side the Hunters tried to convince Olaf to take the bedroom closest to the others.

‘It makes sense Grandpa.’ Anders said, ‘You’re the only one who won’t be having sex.’

‘I might.’ Olaf replied, ‘I might find a nice fairy lady to get it on with.’

‘Doubtful.’ Anders said, ‘I don’t think fairies go for bald ex-god reprobates.’ Olaf snorted.

‘All right, I’ll take it. But if my aged bladder means I’m walking up and down all night and disturbing your beauty sleep, then so be it.’ He stomped off and went to have a peek in the room closest to the midway mark. After opening the door though, he made a pleased sound and disappeared inside.

‘So that takes care of Olaf.’ Kyle said, hands on hips, ‘But what about the rest of us?’

‘Well obviously Chris and I should be at the end.’ Karl said grinning. ‘Wolves are louder than vampires, gods and witches.’

‘Really?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Oh, yes.’ Chris said, grin matching Karl’s, ‘We howl.’


	62. The Housekeepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell meets someone strange in the middle of the night...

They had all been so tired after the marathon trip from London that they had pretty much crashed after unpacking the car. The food had gone into the kitchen, most of it dumped on the table pushed up against one wall, the rest consigned to the table in the living room. Mags and Karl had put the cubs to bed, while everyone else carried their bags inside and headed to their rooms. The one he and Anders had taken was the one next to Olaf, it being considered that since they were the most junior they would have to keep the noise down. Mitchell pointing out that he was over a hundred and twenty years old sadly hadn’t counted as seniority. The room itself was very nice with a simple carved wooden bed dressed like the others with a wildly colourful quilt, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe. The window looked out over the beach. Anders chucked their bags on the floor by the wardrobe and Mitchell dumped the dog basket in the corner next to the fire place, barely having time to put it in place before Anubis crawled into it, flopping down with an enormous sigh and going to sleep. Then Mitchell watched Anders contemplating the pile of wood in the fireplace. To his ever loving surprise, Anders reached out a hand, palm towards it. There was the funny vibration of air and a flash of golden eyes, then the wood ignited in a burst of golden flames.

‘Bloody hell.’ he said, looking at Anders who was unable to hide the pride on his face. He made his thumb and forefinger into a gun and shot it at Mitchell.

‘Pretty fucking magical.’ he said, grinning like an idiot. 

‘It’s not a fucking toy, Anders.’ Gemma said as she walked past their door at that precise moment.

‘Like hell it’s not.’ Anders laughed. ‘This is awesome.’

‘Well, just don’t set your vampire alight.’ she said, ‘Unless sweeping a pile of ash out of your bed is your thing.’ She hung around the corner of the door frame. ‘Ooh, nice. Your bed is bigger than ours.’

‘Yeah, but look at this.’ Anders said. He went up to it and gave it a shove. The bed rocked alarmingly and the headboard thumped against the wall. 

‘Oi!’ Olaf shouted through the wall from his room on the other side, voice slightly muffled. Gemma snickered.

‘You do realise that’s going to make enough noise to wake them up all the way on the other side.’ Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

‘Well, I’m not not having sex with my hot vampire boyfriend for three weeks because of a noisy bedframe.’ Anders said, looking at Mitchell who was grinning in absurd pleasure at being described as the ‘hot vampire boyfriend.’ 

‘You could always do it outside.’ Gemma suggested, ‘This is the land of Eternal Summer.’ She gave them a little wave over her shoulder as she left. ‘I’m fucking done in. Night night.’

‘Night.’ Mitchell called after her, then shut the door. He regarded the bed with deep suspicion.

‘What if we break it?’ he asked. Anders laughed, coming over and placing his hands on Mitchell’s hips. 

‘Then we do it on the floor.’ he said, leaning up to kiss him.

*************

After all his big talk, all Anders managed to do was strip down to his t-shirt and boxers and fall into bed. He was out before Mitchell managed to do the same, leaving his briefs and vest on. He was so tired even the gloves didn’t come off. He climbed in beside Anders, and snuggled up against his warm back as he normally did, one draped arm over his waist. Then he went to sleep.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been sleeping for when a noise awoke him. His sensitive ears picked up something that sounded like scratching or the sound of mice scuttling along. He had a sudden recollection of sitting in a dugout, water around his ankles and the sharp claws of rats tickling as they climbed over him. 

Mitchell sat up with a start, and the noise stopped abruptly. He looked down at Anders, but his god was fast asleep still, fair hair just visible above the quilt. The noise came again and Mitchell shifted without thinking. It threw his senses into overdrive and he could now clearly hear the patter of tiny feet up and down the corridor outside and the hushed whispering of tiny high pitched voices. In his dog bed, Anubis sensed his master’s state of alertness and lifted his head, tilting it to one side, his red eyes glowing like hot coals. He gave a tentative whine and Mitchell held up one hand as noises stopped abruptly. The hound fell silent. Then there was nothing. Mitchell got up, easing himself out of bed silently so as not to wake Anders, then moved like a shadow to the door. It creaked ever so slightly as he opened it and peered into the long corridor. Even with his vampire night vision he saw nothing, but he could hear whatever it was fleeing down the stairs. He followed, hearing the click of nails behind him as Anubis followed. 

They walked down the corridor together, Mitchell blending into the shadows as Karl and Chris had taught him to. When they got to the top of the stairs they both peered down into the dark. Mitchell looked down at Anubis who looked right back up at him.

‘You first.’ he hissed and Anubis actually looked like he was frowning, then moved so he was standing behind Mitchell’s legs. He gave a whine. Mitchell shook his head at him. ‘Pathetic.’ he whispered, ‘You’ll eat fucking vampires but you’re scared of mice?’ He descended a few steps and looked back at the hell hound, who was still at the top. ‘Come on, you big baby.’ 

In the living room, the fire was low but it shed enough light for Mitchell to just catch sight of some tiny figures on top of the table, wrestling with the shopping bags they’d left there. Without thinking he struck, moving so quickly the naked eye would not have been able to track him, and caught the closest one. There was a high pitched squeal that hurt his ears, and he shook his head furiously. Then he took a look at the creature in his hand and got the surprise of his life. 

It was a man. He was elegantly dressed in a brown velvet frock coat with brass buttons and breeches,shirt, stock and stockings in off white. On his feet were tiny buckled shoes. He folded his arms and glared at Mitchell furiously. 

‘Would you be so kind as to put me down!’ he demanded, in a voice that made him sound straight out of a Jane Austen adaptation.

‘Bloody hell.’ Mitchell said. He did as the little man had asked, and carefully placed him on the table. The man made a show of dusting himself off, then turned around and directed the glare at Anubis who was resting his chin on the table, nose inches away and staring at the man with rapt attention.

‘And kindly keep you animal off the table!’ he snapped. Mitchell quickly reached out and pushed Anubis’ muzzle away. 

‘I’m sorry.’ he said, because, really, what else was there to say.

‘As you should be.’ The man said, but his voice was calmer. He gave Mitchell a penetrating look, and Mitchell noticed that while he looked human, there were certain things that didn’t fit together correctly. The man’s face was distorted somehow, the ears a touch too long, the chin too pointed. His thick curly hair was nut brown and shiny, and his eyes were almost as black as Mitchell’s. And like Mitchell’s they had no white in them at all, like the eyes of a sparrow.

And there was also the fact that he stood barely fifteen inches high.

‘What are you?’ Mitchell asked. The little man drew himself up.

‘A better question would be who am I?’ he said, his tone haughty.

‘All right.’ Mitchell said, ‘Who are you?’

‘I am Callum.’ the little man said. ‘I am the chief brùnaidh, or brownie as the Common tongue calls us, of this house.’ He put his fingers to his lips and whistled. Suddenly there were little people everywhere. They covered almost every surface. Mitchell counted twenty of them in all, male and female. Callum gestured at them ‘We are the ones that clean and keep house for the Keepers.’ He turned back to Mitchell. ‘But who, pray tell, are you?’

‘My name is John Mitchell.’ Mitchell said, shifting back to his human appearance. ‘I am a Keeper. And this is Anubis.’ He gestured to the hell hound now sitting at his side.

‘You are a Keeper?’ Callum said, ‘But you are a vampire.’

‘Yes, I am.’ Mitchell replied, ‘But I won’t harm you.’ he grinned. ‘You’re too small.’ Callum gave him a look, and for a brief moment Mitchell was terrified that he’d really put his foot in it. Then he threw back his head and laughed surprisingly loudly for such a tiny person. The other brownies joined in.

‘Oh my.’ he said, now giving Mitchell a good up and down look. ‘This is going to be very interesting indeed.’

*********

They talked for some time, the vampire sitting at the table with a mug of excellent tea provided by one of the brownie women and a plate of biscuits. Callum was sitting perched on the edge of the sugar bowl. He’d taken a miniature pipe from his pocket and was now smoking it, blowing the most minute smoke rings Mitchell had ever seen. The other brownies were bustling around, cleaning and packing away the groceries. 

‘The Council are not the people you would wish to have a run in with.’ Callum said. He gave Mitchell a stern look. ‘It’s no wonder Ian sent you here.’ 

‘It’s not forever though.’ Mitchell said, ‘We still have to go back at some point.’

‘Yes but by that time, you will be in a better position to take on what’s coming.’ Callum puffed on his pipe. ‘There is something stirring, we have been feeling it for a while now. The Seelie Court is most unhappy. They do not wish for the Council to gain anymore sway than they have currently. We are already confined to this world but if they had their way, they would gladly consign us to the dark and we would cease to exist.’

They sat for a few moments in thoughtful silence, then a woman came to Callum and whispered in his ear. He nodded and got up. ‘Our work is done and we must depart.’ He eyed the remaining biscuits on Mitchell’s plate hopefully. Mitchell caught the look and pushed the plate towards him.

‘Help yourself.’ he said. Callum gave him a little bow. Then there was a sound like a balloon being popped and he disappeared. So had the biscuits Mitchell noted with a smile. 

He went back upstairs. It was still dark when he re-entered the bedroom. Anubis went to his bed and flopped down. Mitchell climbed in next to Anders, who rolled instinctively onto his other side and moved up against him. Mitchell let him burrow into the crook of his neck and put his arm around him.

‘Where have you been?’ he mumbled, sleepy and soft.

‘You won’t believe this, but I’ve been talking to a brownie.’ Mitchell said. 

‘The fairy kind, the dessert kind or the children’s activity kind?’ Anders asked then snickered at his own joke. 

‘Idiot.’ Mitchell said, kissing his forehead.


	63. A Realisation Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Ty discover what three weeks equates to.

Dawn woke up to the sound of children giggling. She was bemused for a moment as she tried to understand why there where children in her flat. It took a few moments for the events of the last three days to come crashing in on her. She lay back in the bed, one hand going to her bump and stroking it soothingly as she listened to the sounds of what must have been the children in the bath, judging by the amount of splashing. She also heard Mags’ low chuckle, and smiled to herself. 

She’d really taken to the two female werewolves. Bee and Niemh were also wonderful. The only one she hadn’t really spoken to was Gemma, who kept herself a little apart. Dawn turned a little and looked at Ty, who was still sleeping. He’d crashed out the night before and she decided not to wake him. Instead, she carefully manouevered herself out of the bed, no mean feat considering her current physical condition and went to open the door. A pair of naked children flashed past her, little bare feet pattering on the floorboards and leaving wet footprints in their wake. The y rounded the corner to the staircase and then she heard the beat of their feet change from two to four and realised they had transformed on the way down. There was a sudden bellow from downstairs, that she recognised as Karl’s voice. She looked back at the open doorway of the bathroom and saw Mags, pretty much drenched from head to foot. She was doubled over with laughter as she listened to Karl’s threats and end entreaties for the cubs to get off of him. 

‘They are terrible.’ she said, ‘But I suppose we did keep them cooped up for a whole twelve hours yesterday.’ She came over to Dawn. ‘How are you feeling this morning?’ Dawn stretched.

‘Surprisingly well, considering what has happened in the last twenty-four hours.’ she said, and Mags gave her a sympathetic smile. 

‘You’re doing very well.’ She said. ‘I admire you. It’s not many people that would allow themselves to be brought here. And the fact that you’ll be wiling to have your baby here is just an amazing leap of faith.’

‘But I won’t be.’ Dawn said, a little confused. ‘I’m only seven months along. We’ll be back in New Zealand well before the little one comes along.’ Then she saw the look on Mags’ face. ‘What? Am I missing something?’ 

‘Time doesn’t work the same here as it does out there. We’re only going to be gone for three months in the real world, but in here it’s going to be a lot longer.’ Mags said. Then she blanched and realised her mistake as Dawn’s face took on a look of complete horror. ‘I thought they’d told you.’ She was so shocked that she barely registered as the cubs came back up the stairs and went hurtling into their bedroom.

‘They most certainly didn’t!’ Dawn snapped, then looked in the direction of the other side of the corridor. She took a deep breath, and Mags flinched as she realised what Dawn was about to do.

***********

Downstairs Niemh took the second loaf of bread out of the oven. It smelt incredible as she tipped it onto the cooling tray. 

‘Who would have thought your baking skills would come in handy.’ Chris said, grinning at her and Bee. Bee nodded and tapped the bottom of the already cooled one they had taken out earlier, listening with a critical ear.

‘It’s one of the few things we learned in the bloody orphanage that ever did come in useful.’ she said. 

‘I prefer cooking on wood fired ranges.’ Kyle replied. He was in the kitchen with them, coffee in one hand. ‘But I have to say their baking skills blow me out the water. I’m just no good at it.’ 

There was the thunder of little paws and a sudden outburst of growling sounds followed by a bellow from Karl in the living room. Chris laughed and sipped his coffee.

‘Sounds like the cubs are up.’ he said.

*************

Anders and Mitchell watched from the table as Karl was bowled over by the two furry cubs. They basically took him out at the knees and then pounced on him when he hit the ground. Ollie, whose fur was a slightly darker shade than Harry’s’ had Karl’s ear in his mouth and Harry was trying to get his jaws around Karl’s wrist and tug him in the opposite direction. From underneath the table Anubis watched, his thick tail sweeping the floor. Mitchell restrained him with his foot, and Anubis whined but stayed where he was.

‘Boys!’ Karl bellowed, ‘For fuck’s sake! MAGS!!!!! HELP ME!!!’ Mitchell’s sensitive hearing picked up the distinct sound of sniggering upstairs. He sipped his post breakfast tea and chuckled at Karl.

‘I think you’re on your own, mate.’ he said. He and Anders exchanged an amused look. Karl looked at them from underneath the wriggling cubs, glaring at them as they made no move to help him.

‘I’ll remember this you bastards.’ he said, then yelped as Ollie bit down a little too hard. ‘Crap. MAAAAGS!!!’ 

‘So.’ Anders said, looking at Gemma who was sitting across from them. She had a bag of dried apple rings in her lap and was steadily making her way through them, offering them to Anders every now and again. ‘What is on the agenda for today?’ 

‘Training.’ she said, ‘If the brownies have said the the Seelie Court has felt something stirring, that’s very bad news for us. They are far more sensitive to magic than we are, which is one of the reasons the Keepers have kept the old alliances going with all the Fae. They are kind of like an early warning system. And if they say it’s something significant then we need to make sure you two are good to go when we get back.’ 

She looked up at Kyle as he came into the living room with Chris. The cubs caught sight of their other father and transformed back into children as quick as a wink and ran over to him, each one attaching themselves to one of his legs.

‘Can we go out to run today?’ Ollie asked. 

‘It’s a beautiful day and Mama said there’s a wood. And we can smell bunnies.’ Harry added. Chris glance over at Karl who was picking himself up off the floor. 

‘I think that’s a very good idea, ‘ he said coming over to pick Ollie up and put him on his hip. ‘But maybe we should ask Mama first.’ 

‘She’ll say yes.’ Harry said, with all the smugness a five year old could muster.

‘She wants us out of her hair.’ Ollie giggled, ‘She said so.’

‘Well why don’t you two go get Molly as well and then we can go.’ Kyle said, putting Ollie down. The cubs turned back, and then galloped up the stairs. He casually started taking off his clothes. Chris was doing the same, folding them up and placing then on the window seat for when they came back. None of the Keepers batted an eye. The werewolves’ casual nudity didn’t bother them, although Anders wondered how Ty and Dawn would adjust to it. Olaf would more than likely dive right in himself, but without the benefit of being able to grow his own fur coat. 

It was a matter of moments before three little furry shapes ran back down, so fast they were almost a blur and straight out the front door that Chris was holding open. Karl and he gave them a wave and went out after them. He turned back to Gemma. 

‘What kind of training?’ he asked. Gemma started to answer him, but just at that moment a scream that a banshee would have been proud of came down the stairs. The tone made Anders’ hair stand on end.

‘ANDERS BLOODY JOHNSON! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!’

***********

Ty woke with a start as Dawn’s screech filtered into his subconscious. He say bolt upright in the bed, then scrambled out, grabbing his t-shirt off the chair and pulling it on before running out into the corridor. When he got out the room, he saw Mags who pointed without saying a word down the stairs. He went in that direction and caught the first blast as he got to the top of the stairs.

‘What do you mean we’ll be here for six months?’ Dawn demanded. 

‘Exactly what I just said.’ Gemma replied, her face a picture of unflappable calm. She’d basically taken over the conversation the minute Dawn had come storming down the stairs. ‘And it’s no use blaming these two. Kyle and I didn’t tell them what would happen until it was too late. We couldn’t bank on you agreeing if you knew that this would be the condition you’d have to agree to.’ 

‘So you lied?’ Dawn wasn’t backing down. ‘That’s just reprehensible.’ 

‘We didn’t lie at all.’ Gemma said, and Anders and Mitchell both noticed the glow in her eyes. It was incredibly subtle, just a tiny rim of amber around the irises, but it was there. ‘We told you we would be here for three weeks, and that’s exactly how long we will be here.’ 

‘But you didn’t tell us that it would be the same as being here for six months on this side.’ Dawn snapped. 

‘No we didn’t.’ Gemma said so sternly that Dawn abruptly shut her mouth. ‘This is Keeper business and you are not a Keeper. We are under absolutely no obligation to tell you anything.’ Anders and Mitchell exchanged another look, one they both understood to mean to duck. Gemma’s eyes were now more than a little amber, which in this case most certainly meant warning. They were suddenly interrupted by Ty coming down the stairs.

‘Did you say six months?’ he asked, his eyes wide. He looked at Ander, an accusatory look on his face. ‘This is crazy. And all your bloody fault.’ he said angrily, then flinched as Mitchell and Anubis both growled at him. Backing up he moved to stand next to Dawn. Bee and Niemh had also come out the kitchen and were hovering in the doorway.

‘Not the way I see it.’ Anders said, remarkably calm. ‘I didn’t ask you to come find me, in fact I very clearly said not to. Why do I have to keep reminding you of that particular fact?’ Ty and Dawn glared at him.

‘The point is we need to keep Anders and Mitchell safe. The Council wants Mitchell and we have no idea why. Anders has basically been gifted to us by Odin and the gods never do anything without a reason, even if they won’t tell us what that reason is. Not only that, but Anders has been really souped up in the powers department. And Mitchell’s powers are growing with every time he feeds from Anders. They are going to be important players in whatever the hell is coming up. So you’ll forgive us if we really don’t give a fuck about your particular opinions right now.’ Gemma said, her voice starting to get that little edge to it. Kyle stepped forward and put a hand on Gemma’s arm in a gesture that Anders and Mitchell were now familiar with. They noted how the lines of her face and body relaxed under her Other’s hand. ‘And like Anders said, if you’d kept your noses out of this you wouldn’t even be in this position.’ Her voice was calmer and gentler now, but her face remained stern. ‘Now you are stuck here. Yes it will be for what seems like six months, but when we go back only three weeks will have passed and you can go back to your normal lives. And you will be very grateful that we did bring you with us. May I remind you that there are two of you in the hands of the Council, and they will not be having anywhere as comfortable a time as your three are. And that is all that is going to be said on the matter.’ With that she got up, and moved to the front door, taking her jacket from the row of coat hooks. ‘Mitchell. You come with me.’ Mitchell froze, then gave Anders a sidelong look. Anders gave him a none too subtle kick under the table.

‘Coming.’ he said, getting up quickly and grabbing his own jacket. Once it was on he followed her out the door, Anubis at his heels. Kyle whistled and gave Anders a look. 

‘Well, she’s pissed off.’ he said. There was an outraged noise from Dawn.

‘She’s pissed off!’ she exclaimed. ‘I have to give birth in the middle of bloody nowhere, with no-one but a bunch of fairies around me and you’re all concerned that she’s pissed off!’ She stormed off, stomping up the stairs like an elephant. They all watched her go and then heard a door slam. 

‘I better go talk to her.’ Ty said.

‘No,’ Bee said, ‘I’ll do it. I know why she’s upset.’ She handed the wooden spoon she was holding to Niemh and went up after Dawn. Kyle sighed. He went over to the coat rack, taking his coat and Anders’ off the hooks. 

‘Come on.’ he said to him, ‘We need to get started.’ Anders nodded and picked up his mug and Mitchell’s. He carried them into the kitchen, washed them quickly and left them turned upside down to dry. Then he came back. He took his coat.

‘Hang on.’ Ty said looking up in the direction of the bedroom. ‘Can I come with you?’

‘Sure.’ Kyle said, ‘We’ll wait while you get dressed.’

*********

Upstairs Dawn sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the quilt in her fists which were clenched at her sides. She wanted to cry so badly, but she couldn’t. He rhead shot up when there was a soft knock at the door.

‘It’s me Dawn.’ Bee’s voice came through the door. ‘Can I come in.’ Dawn bit her lip to stop her from snapping a reply. Then she got up and walked to the door opening it a crack. Bee peered at her through the crack.

‘Come with me.’ She said, ‘I want to do something for you.’ Dawn frowned.

‘I don’t want you to do anything for me.’ she said. ‘There’s nothing you could say to make this better.’

‘That’s where you’re wrong. There’s lots I could say, that I could tell you.’ Bee replied, her dark eyes kind. ‘Just come with me to my room and you can have any answer you want.’ Dawn looked at her. Then her shoulders sagged in resignation.

‘All right.’ she said.


	64. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of training and Dawn has a talk with Bee and Niemh.

Mitchell and Anubis followed Gemma out towards the beach. She was walking in the determined way she had, surprisingly quick for such a short person. But Mitchell knew that nothing so insignificant as physical size would stop Gemma getting where she wanted to go as quickly as she wanted to get there. So he jogged along behind her, the hell hound keeping pace with him.

The pathway they were on was hard packed dirt, as if trodden by many feet. It was lined with lobelia and forget-me-nots that grew with abandon, and Anubis stopped to sniff them along the way. In fact he was pretty much sniffing everything. 

‘So where are we going?’ Mitchell said as he caught up to Gemma. She pointed down onto the beach, where a smooth flat rock led out into the water from the rock pools. 

‘There.’ she said. They followed the path down until it terminated in a patch of scrubby dune grass, then over the little rise and onto the beach, the sand crunching under their boots. Anubis bounded along in front of them now, sniffing frantically and dodging the incoming surf before leaping back and barking madly at it. Mitchell laughed.

‘You daft animal.’ he said, and Anubis came back to him, wagging and shoving his nose into Mitchell’s hand. Then he went to Gemma and did the same and she smiled down at him, stroking his massive head. 

‘Go run.’ she said to him. ‘Mitchell and I have work to do.’ Anubis turned to Mitchell, head on one side.

‘It’s all right.’ he said, ‘Go.’ Anubis wuffed softly and ran off down the beach. There was a loud series of squawks as he charged a group of seagulls. Gemma led the way down to the sea and as she did, Mitchell could see her visibly relax. He knew enough about her to know she was very much like himself in many ways. He was well trained at spotting fellow loners, people who’d been on the outside looking in for more years than they could count. He knew that she’d been on her own for forty-eight years before meeting Kyle, a long time to establish habits or forget how to interact with others. He responded to this, seeing it in himself and in Anders to a certain extent. They made their way over the rocks, jumping from one to the other and Mitchell had a burst of memory that made him stop short for a moment. A memory of a bright sunny Irish day, a rarity on the east coast, of him and his brother jumping from one rock to another is the stream that ran across the lower fields of the farm. Then a shriek as his brother fell in, and Mitchell remembered laughing hard until Kieran reached up and pulled him in with him. There was wrestling and laughing and general horseplay. Unfortunately there also a severe scolding when they got home.

‘Mitchell?’ Gemma’s voice cut through his reverie. He looked at her. She was watching him, the question on her face. 

‘Memories.’ he said and she nodded.

‘You’re getting more of them?’ she asked.

‘More than I did.’ he said. ‘I think when I did the memory share with Anders that it opened a door in my head or something.’ He looked at Gemma and saw her eyes were pensive.

‘No,’ she said eventually, ‘that’s not it.’

‘So what is it?’ Mitchell asked, and she gave him a mysterious little smile. ‘Oh, come on. You have to tell me.’

‘No.’ she said, smiling more widely, ‘I don’t.’

‘It’s my head.’ Mitchell insisted.

‘I only have a theory at this point.’ She replied, ‘And a good Keeper doesn’t jump to conclusions.’

‘Bollocks.’ Mitchell said. ‘You fucking know what’s happening and are just being bloody-minded about not telling me.’ Gemma laughed.

‘Maybe.’ she said, slapping him on the upper arm. ‘Now let’s go see if we can get you to do anything.’

*************

It turned out that making magic was a lot like looking at one of those weird pictures that you had to focus on in just the right way in order to see what was hidden inside it. The problem was that Mitchell couldn’t do that to save his life. He could feel it though, almost like a tiny itch in his head. Since he’d started drinking from Anders it had been getting stronger and stronger. And that was what was making him so frustrated.

‘Fuck.’ he spat as he lost the thread of it for what felt like the thousandth time that day. They had been trying to start with fire, which Gemma said was the easiest thing to start with. It was the thing all Keepers learned first because it was so bloody easy. In fact, Anders had mastered it on his first attempt. Gemma was standing next to him. He had chosen the rock on the beach precisely so they could direct the energy towards the ocean, and not set anything alight. It was, Mitchell thought petulantly, a wasted effort as he had so far not set a single thing alight. And it had been four fucking hours.

‘You’re trying to hold onto it too tightly.’ Gemma said. She was holding his hand, fingers interlaced in a loose grip with his. She hadn’t done it at first but in the last hour had suggested it could kick start him, kind of like a dead car battery. And he could certainly feel the magic. It was the same as with Anders, the strange thrum in the air and the feeling of pressure in his ears. But with Anders it was a warm golden wave, soothing and familiar. He’ felt the difference the moment he’d taken Gemma’s hand. It was like a tsunami of red fire, the intensity of it almost overwhelming. Gemma was holding it in check though, skilfully touching it to his mind just enough to bring the surge forward to the point where it reached the brink, but just as he thought he was going to get it, it fizzled out and he was left grasping at nothing. ‘It’s like sneezing. If you push too hard you’re going to miss it.’

‘That’s the best fucking analogy you could come up with?’ Mitchell snorted. 

‘I could have told you it’s like coming instead.’ Gemma was grinning. ‘Let’s try again.’

**********

In a large flat meadow behind the house, Anders was having more success.

‘Good, very good.’ Kyle was pleased and it was noticeable in his voice. He swung the sword he was holding in a slow arc and Anders took a step forward bringing up the first to meet it, then turning and attacking with the second. Kyle blocked it with his second sword, and there was a little shower of sparks as the blades connected. 

Ty sat on the grass and watched as his brother and the other Keeper ran through a series of drills, getting progressively faster until they were moving fluidly around each other. He was, quite frankly, amazed. Anders had never been sporty in the slightest. It was one of the things their family had always been suspicious of when it came to him. Sure he’d played backyard cricket along with the rest of them, but Ty was pretty sure he’d never set foot in a gym, and that sex was probably the only aerobic exercise he ever did. But here he was wielding swords of all fucking things, and two of them no less. Even if Kyle was kicking his arse, Ty had to admit he was pretty damn impressed. Next to him, Olaf was watching with an interest that was borderline manic for him. He’d wondered out to join them about an hour after they had started.

‘Again.’ Kyle said, and the swords clashed noisily. Ty hadn’t expected it to be so loud, but his head was starting to ring. They had been going for a good few hours, and both Kyle and Anders’ t-shirts were dark with sweat, their hair sticking to their damp foreheads. ‘You’re still dropping you left hand.’ He took a step back and stuck his swords in the ground then went over and adjusted Anders grip. He held his wrist guiding him through the motion. A treacherous little voice at the back of Ty’s head told himself that he wouldn’t want Anders to be in close proximity now he was batting for the other team. But Kyle was perfectly comfortable with his close physical proximity to Anders and they were both so incredibly focused on what they were doing. He had never seen his brother focus on anything other than his own schemes and whichever female he was chasing at the time. But now the females had been replaced with a tall dark and undead Irishman, and the focus was intensified to a scary degree on fighting with weapons that looked like they could take Ty’s head off. 

Kyle finally seemed satisfied after another twenty minutes or so of solid sparring. He and Anders were both blowing hard, chests heaving. That last round had been almost too fast for Ty to take in all the individual moves. It had only ended when Anders had misjudged and Kyle had moved in a little off angle, his sword cutting down on Anders arm, leaving a long red gash, where the blade had cut into him. It had only looked like a slight brush with the sword to Ty, but he then realised how sharp the weapons would have to be.

‘Motherfucker!’ Anders exclaimed, hopping around for a few moments in the manner expected if one hit one’s funny bone, not got sliced open by a sword.

‘Shit, I’m sorry Anders.’ Kyle said, dropping both swords. He took a quick step towards Anders, taking his arm firmly in one hand and holding his other over the cut. Anders winced as a blue glow lit up the space between his arm and Kyle’s hand. Ty could smell something that was suspiciously like burning hair and a touch of crispy bacon, but when Kyle removed his hand, the cut on Ander’s arm was sealed. 

‘Maybe call it an morning, yeah?’ he said to Anders, ‘We can go back and have lunch and then Gemma can have her way with you this afternoon.’ Anders leaned forward, getting his breath back.

‘Sounds fine to me.’ he glanced back in the direction of the house and the beach. ‘How do you think they’ve been getting on?’

‘Not very well.’ Kyle said. ‘How’s Mitchell feeling?’ Ty and Olaf watched in interest as Anders focused, his eyes getting a little glow of gold around the iris for just a second. 

‘Annoyed as fuck.’ he replied.

************

‘I am never going to be able to do it.’ Mitchell was completely disheartened by this point. He was standing, head down and hands on his hips, shaking his head. He was now down to his grey vest, dark sweat patches on the chest and back evidence of his exertion. Gemma sighed. She went over and put her hand on his shoulder, and Mitchell relaxed a little.

‘It doesn’t come easily to all of us.’ she said. ‘Karl and Chris took ages to train. And fire is still the only thing they can manage. Maybe vampires are not as magical as other creatures. You’re the first one we’ve had in the Keepers in over a thousand years. I am in the dark as what to do with you, but maybe we have to have a rethink. Maybe I’m going about this wrong.’ But even as she said the words, something was dawning on her face. She stepped back and gave him a scrutinising look. ‘You’re a vampire.’

‘Glad you noticed.’ Mitchell couldn’t supress the sarcasm.

‘Shut up.’ Gemma said, not unkindly. She took a couple of steps back, held her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. When she opened them they were aglow. The air between her hands shimmered and caught flame. It swirled until it was a ball, shifting and changing colour until it glowed like lava. ‘Go stand over there.’

‘Gemma,’ Mitchell said, eyeing the ball of fire with rapidly growing concern. ‘What the fuck are you doing?’ 

‘Trust me.’ she said. ‘Just fucking do it.’

‘If I end up a pile of bloody ash I am not going to be happy.’ Mitchell said. Gemma narrowed her eyes at him and he trudged off to the end of the rock. Then he turned, just in time to see Gemma bring her arm back and hurl the fire ball at him with unerring accuracy. ‘Fuck!’ he shouted, his vampire responses fortunately kicking in enough for him to duck in time.

‘Don’t fucking duck!’ Gemma shouted back, ‘Fucking defend. Let it out!’ She drew her hand back again, another fireball materialising faster than Mitchell could track and sent it flying towards him. He ducked this one too and got one hand up in front of him, mind going into over drive. 

‘You’re going to fucking kill me!’ he yelled

‘Not if you defend.’ Gemma said, her eyes glowing. She held up both hands and the fire burst from them, creating not a ball this time but a curtain. It spread out in front of her moving towards Mitchell, and then she threw her hands forward and the sheet became a wave, surging towards him so quickly he didn’t have time to do anything but throw himself off the rock and into the water. 

When he surfaced she was there, kneeling down with one hand extended. He took it and she hauled him out of the water, surprising him with her strength.

‘You have to fight back.’ she said, ‘It’s going to do us no good until you learn to tap whatever’s in your head and use the magic that’s locked up inside you. But you have to learn to let go and let it out.’ Mitchell shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

‘Fuck you, Gemma.’ he said, ‘You don’t know what’s in my head. What I’ll let out if I do.’ She gave him a look that gave him pause for thought. It was deeply empathetic. 

‘I know better than you think, John.’ she said. Then she turned and walked back towards the beach, leaving him to watch her go. 

************

Dawn sat on bed in the room Bee and Niemh were sharing. She was propped up with all the pillows stuffed around her. Niemh had brought her and Bee breakfast, two slices each of the fresh baked bread, thickly spread with butter and strawberry jam which was the nicest thing she’d eaten since she’d come to England. They’d eaten in silence, then had some tea. Then Bee and Niemh had started talking. To her surprise they hadn’t said a thing about the situation at hand, or mentioned Anders or Ty or Mitchell or anything else.

Instead they told her about themselves, from the time they’d first met at the orphanage to how they had manifested to how they’d met Ian and Sylvester and how they’d come to be Keepers. They told her about their training. About falling in love. The stories were so sweet in places they made her heart tighten.

They told her other things as well that terrified her. They described nights spent chasing a dark magician through the streets of London, while he tried to cut up unregistered witches. About fighting Nazi sorcerers from across the Channel, standing atop a hill with others from Keepers all over Europe who’d managed to escape persecution and execution. 

They brought out little notebooks, one for each of them. The books were stuffed with scraps of paper, dried flowers and photographs. They showed them to Dawn as they explained their lives and told her everything about themselves. And at the end they took her hands, one in each and let her cry. 

And now she was at this point, clear eyed and calm as she watched bee set a plain square wooden board on the bed. It was beautiful, the wood mellowed with age and care. Then she retrieved an embroidered silk bag from inside her sunhat that was hanging on the end of the bed. Dawn gave a little laugh as she watched her.

‘That is truly the most amazing thing to me.’ She said as Bee came back to sit on the bed. ‘You’ll have to teach me that some day.’ Bee settled down opposite her.

‘It’s not that difficult to do.’ She said modestly and Niemh snorted from the armchair she was sitting in. She had it pulled up next to the bed, her bare feet resting on the edge.

‘Bollocks.’ she said to her Other. ‘No-one else can do it. Bee’s the only Keeper in the world that’s managed to successfully utilise parallel space storage.’ Her pride was evident on her face and Bee blushed a little. She opened the bag and took out her tarot cards, shuffling them.

‘I did say that we would answer all your questions.’ She said to Dawn. ‘Some of them will be more practical so I won’t read for those.’

‘I do.’ Dawn said, ‘I think the biggest thing is being here when the baby is born.’

‘If you’re worried about medical care, you shouldn’t.’ Bee said, ‘Niemh is a trained doctor. And she’s delivered a lot of babies, not all of them human either. You’re in very capable hands.’ Dawn looked at Niemh, who nodded.

‘It’s true.’ She said, ‘I have a degree and everything. And what’s more important is that you are strong and healthy. There’s nothing to worry about.’

‘And Niemh’s healing magic is very powerful. She’s pulled many a Keeper back when they were close to dying.’ Bee added, then saw the look on Dawn’s face at the word dying. ‘Not, that that is going to happen.’ 

‘What is going to happen?’ Dawn asked, unable to help herself. He voice shook slightly. ‘I don’t have the first clue of what having a baby here would mean. Is it even safe?’

‘It’s the safest place you could be.’ Bee said. ‘The Otherworld can only be entered by those who are friends to the Fae. And the barrier spell that protects this house is incredibly strong.’

‘But what about…’ Dawn didn’t quite know what she wanted to ask. Bee’s expression suddenly cleared as she realised what dawn was trying to ask.

‘You baby isn’t human Dawn.’ He said, ‘You must realise that. Ty isn’t human, not completely.’

‘But he doesn’t have his powers anymore.’ Dawn said.

‘It doesn’t really matter.’ Niemh replied. ‘The capacity to hold a god’s spirit has meant that the Johnson’s are not human in the same way you are.’

‘And that’s why you will be able to have the baby in perfect safety while you’re here.’ Bee added.

‘What will it be like?’ Dawn asked, her hands over the baby who had decided to boot her in the ribs. It seemed to be almost participating in the conversation.

‘We will make it as comfortable as possible for you.’ Niemh said. ‘Anything you want to discuss or ask you just need to ask.’

‘And when the baby. Will it be…human? Being born here?’ Dawn asked.

‘Well, honestly, we don’t know.’ Bee said, ‘But it will be part of you, so probably mostly human.’ She smiled at Dawn and took her hand. ‘It will be all right. You’ll see.’ Dawn gave her small smile back and tried desperately hard to believe her.


	65. How Do You Solve A Problem Like Mitchell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemma and Kyle take drastic action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for blood, violence and mentions of murder.

Anders, Ty, Olaf and Kyle were all sitting out in the afternoon sunshine when Gemma and Mitchell came back. Anders looked up expectantly when his Other came up from the rise and started to move towards him but fell back when he felt the wave of defeat that surrounded the vampire. Mitchell didn’t even look at him, just walked right past and into the house. Anubis, who was at his heels, padded after him whining softly. Gemma was several paces behind. When she got to them she went straight to Anders.

‘Go talk to him.’ she said, ‘He’s feeling a bit down.’

‘I don’t think that counts as a bit.’ Anders said, looking in the direction of the house. ‘What happened?’

‘Nothing.’ Gemma said, her look full of meaning.

‘Balls.’ Kyle said, ‘Nothing?’

‘Not a flicker.’ she replied, ‘He tried, fuck knows he did. It’s so close but there’s something holding him back.’ 

‘What?’ Anders asked. Gemma shrugged.

‘Himself.’ she said. Kyle locked eyes with her. Something passed between them that Anders couldn’t decipher. He gave them both another look but their faces were giving nothing away. He left to go after Mitchell. Kyle and Gemma watched him disappear inside the house.

‘So now what?’ he asked and she took His arm.

‘Walk with me, my love.’ she said. Kyle raised an eyebrow and followed her out into the meadow. Olaf and Ty frowned and watched them go.

‘What do you think that was about?’ Olaf asked.

‘Fucked if I know.’ Ty replied.

*************

Mitchell was in their room. Anders came in he was pulling off his gloves then he did the same thing to his vest. Anders suddenly realised he was wet through, hair hanging in ringlets and boots leaking water onto the floor. 

‘What the hell happened to you?’

‘I voluntarily threw myself into the sea because I can’t even summon up a bloody firewall.’ Mitchell said sharply. ‘Basic fucking magic, which you accomplished in one fucking afternoon I might add, is beyond me apparently.’ He sat down unceremoniously on the floor and started to pick at his laces, swearing under his breath in Gaelic when he couldn’t undo the knots which had swollen with water. Anubis watched from his bed, eyes fixed on Mitchell, still whining.

Anders knelt down next to Mitchell who had managed to undo one set of laces and pull the offending boot off before hurling it at the wall. It hit with a satisfying thunk. Anders watched the progress of the boot then turned back to Mitchell who was now fighting with the other one. He could feel the emotions swirling around him, the simmering anger just below the surface. He started to reach out, but a sudden growl from Mitchell stopped him.

‘What do you want me to do?’ he asked. 

‘Nothing.’ Mitchell replied. ‘You can’t do anything. This is all me.’ He avoided Anders’ eyes. ‘Just go back downstairs. I’ll be fine.’ Anders sighed and sat down, moving in next to him. 

‘Tosser.’ he said affectionately. ‘Like I’d do that.’ He reached around Mitchell’s shoulders, straining a little because Mitchell was taller. His vampire stiffened at first, but then it was like all the air had been let out of him. He leaned into Anders, almost lying across him. Anders shivered at the touch of Mitchell’s bare skin against him.

‘Fuck, you’re cold.’ he said.

‘Vampire.’ Mitchell said disconsolately. ‘Not good for very much other than killing people and having no temperature.’ 

‘I don’t know.’ Anders said, nuzzling the damp hair which smelled like sea water. ‘I find I have many uses for you. Some of them are even suitable for public consumption.’ There was a small snort from Mitchell.

‘You’re such a pervert, Anders.’ he said, but the horrible flat tone of his voice was lifting.

‘Takes one to know one.’ Anders replied.

**********

‘It’s risky Gem.’ Kyle said. He was leaning against the low stone boundary wall at the bottom of the meadow. ‘It could backfire spectacularly, and then we’d have a dead god and a cremated vampire.’ 

‘I know.’ Gemma said. ‘The problem is that we are dealing with a repentant vampire. And that appears to come with a very healthy dose of self-loathing and an inability to tap into all the potential he’s got locked away in there.’

‘I know that.’ Kyle said, ‘But we could push him so far over the edge he can’t come back.’ 

‘I don’t think so. Mitchell has an enormous amount of self-control, far more than he gives himself credit for.’ Gemma said. ‘But right now that self-control is stopping him from letting the magic out. Also we need to tap into the right kind of magic. I have been doing things arse about face. He’s a vampire, which means dark magic.’

‘I don’t like the sound of that.’ Kyle was frowning. ‘It’s not exactly safe.’

‘No, but that’s the contradiction, don’t you see?’ Gemma’s eyes were lit with sudden fervour. ‘The self-control is what is stopping him from using it, but what if we get him to use it to make the dark magic work for him.’

‘So no more Keeper magic.’ Kyle said thoughtfully.

‘No. we teach him what he would be taught if he was a member of the Council.’ Gemma said. ‘And Christ knows, we both know enough of what they can do. Think of it as reverse engineering.’

‘It might work.’ Kyle said. Gemma stuck her tongue out at him.

‘Thanks for the vote of confidence.’ she said. 

‘You’re very welcome.’ he replied, laughing.

***********

Anders watched from the bed as Mitchell stripped off his wet jeans and briefs, his eyes running over the lean frame appreciatively. 

‘If you’re feeling cold, I could warm you up.’ he said hopefully. Mitchell was couched by his bag, pulling out dry clothes. He pulled on briefs and a black vest, then padded over to the bed and climbed on, settling into Anders shoulder. 

‘No.’ he said, ‘I just want to sleep for a bit.’

‘In the middle of the afternoon?’ Anders said.

‘Vampire.’ Mitchell muttered, dragging the quilt over them both.

‘You know one day you’re going to have to come up with better excuse.’ Anders said, sticking his feet out over the edge and toeing off his shoes, then shifting so he was lying down. Mitchell draped one arm across him. 

‘Shut up, Anders.’

***********

By the time he woke up, it was late afternoon. Anders got up, noticing that Mitchell was still out cold, not breathing at all. Anubis was in much the same state, lying on his back. He pulled off of his t-shirt which was now stiff with dried sweat, then thought better of it and grabbed a clean set of clothes from his bag, added his washbag and towel and left the room. He went down to the bathroom, passing Kyle and Gemma’s room on the way and noting it was empty. 

Once in, he turned the water on and got undressed then got in. The shower did him the world of good and the hot water eased the burn and pull in his shoulders from the exertions of the morning. He stuck his face in the stream of water, focused on nothing else. 

He had no idea of how long he was in there, but it couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes by his reckoning. But when he got back to the room, Mitchell was gone. Anders stood in the doorway frowning. The quilt was thrown back and there was a hollow in the mattress still from the vampire’s body. His first thought was that he’d gone downstairs, so he put on clean socks and his shoes then went to look for him.

He came down the stairs to find Dawn on one of the sofas reading a book and exchanging conversation with Bee and Niemh. They all gave him a quizzical look when he went to check the kitchen and came back looking puzzled. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Bee asked.

‘I don’t know. Have you seen Mitchell?’ he asked, going to the front door and peering out. He saw only Kyle and Gemma sitting on the low wall. 

'No.' Niemh replied, 'He hasn't come downstairs.'

Anders barely let her get the words out before going outside. Kyle and Gemma were watching him carefully, and something twigged.

‘Have you seen Mitchell?’ he asked, a tiny flicker of panic starting to light up at the back of his head. The look they exchanged didn’t give him any comfort at all. He looked from one to the other, a sudden feeling of dread taking hold of him. 

‘Where the fuck is he?’ It came out far sharper than he'd meant it too, but to hell with it.

‘He’s fine.’ Gemma said, ‘But we need your help with something.’ Anders narrowed his eyes at them.

‘Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this?’ he asked.

‘Because you’re not.’ Kyle replied.


	66. The Trial Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the plan comes into play...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for blood. Well, he is a vampire...

Mitchell woke up slowly. He was so cold, it took several minutes just to summon the energy just to open his eyes. He stretched out one hand and felt nothing but bare rock. He slowly registered that he was lying on the floor of a large open space, but it was so dark he could barely see, even with his vampire senses. He got himself up on one elbow and tried to clear his head. 

‘Anders?’ he said, and his voice was scratchy and hoarse, like he hadn’t used it for several days. There was no reply, and the word bounced back at him. Wherever he was, it was big. He took a deep breath, and the smells that came back to him were those of damp and salt and air that hadn’t been disturbed for a very long time. 

Mitchell rolled onto his back, and then sat up. His body protested vehemently at the movement, all his joints stiff and painful. It felt like he hadn’t moved for days. As he got into a sitting position he felt a wave of nausea so powerful it made him retch but nothing came up. Then Mitchell realised why he felt so awful. He was hungry.

It felt like it had been an age since he had fed, when realistically it was only two days. There was no way he should have felt this desperate, especially with feeding from Anders. But another twist in his stomach told him otherwise. It was so painful he gasped involuntarily, almost falling back down to the cold stone underneath him. He forced himself to swallow the nausea, and staggered to his feet. His hands hurt and he realised they were scratched and grazed, the knuckles heavily abraded as if he’d hit something hard and rough repeatedly. Instinctively he licked the cuts, cleaning out the sand and bits of debris that had lodged there. It comforted him a little and then he began to take stock of what was around him.

As he suspected the place he was in was very big, almost like a cathedral. Its walls and floor were black rock with a soft grainy feel, like sandstone only a little smoother. His eyes had adjusted now and he could see they were far too regular to be natural. He noted he was still wearing the vest and briefs he’d gone to sleep in, and his memory sparked as he realised that they last thing he remembered was going to sleep in Anders’ arms. That made his think of his Other and he reached out trying to feel for him in the dark. There was nothing. That was when Mitchell started to panic a little. He tried again, but the warm feeling of Anders at the back of his mind was gone.

He sniffed the air, trying to determine if there were any currents that might indicate a way out. A tiny hint of freshness caught his attention and he followed it to the wall across the cavern. It was heavy going, the nausea getting worse as he moved. The lack of Anders’ comforting presence in his head was distracting him and he couldn’t focus clearly, falling to his knees a few times as he tripped over the uneven floor. The last time he struck his knee hard and the coppery smell of his own blood flooded his nose. It only made the nausea worse and Mitchell couldn’t bite back the whimper he made. He knew he needed to feed soon, otherwise his body would start to shut down and enter the strange hibernation that starved vampires used to keep themselves alive. It was worse than any of his periods of abstaining, brought on no doubt by regular feeding. He cursed himself for letting himself become too dependent on a regular source of blood, anger setting his nerves alight. It almost overwhelmed him and he shifted. 

It took a few minutes to get himself under control again and he was horrified when he finally did. That had been far too easy, and he wondered exactly how long he’d been in the place he’d found himself in. It had to have been some time if he was this far along in the withdrawal process. He took a moment to inhale his own smell. It was strong and musky, a sure sign he hadn’t bathed for at least a few days. He turned his head and caught the breath of fresh air again. It was faint but he followed it, moving along the wall. He let the fingertips pf his right hand trace the rocky surface, as much to ground him to this new reality as to guide him out.

**********

The house was quiet. Bee and Niemh watched as Anders and Kyle packed a couple of backpacks. Their faces were grim. 

‘You’re sure this will work?’ Bee asked. Her face was tear stained.

‘No.’ Kyle said. ‘Not in the slightest.’ He glanced at Anders whose face was white and set. ‘But it’s the only way to break through.’ 

‘I wish there was another way.’ Niemh said. She hadn’t been crying like Bee, but the corners of her mouth were resolutely turned down. ‘Gemma may have stepped over the boundary with this one.’

‘She does what she has to do.’ Kyle said, his voice neutral. He closed the backpack and shouldered it. ‘You ready?’ he asked Anders. Anders didn’t reply. He closed his own backpack and looked at the girls who looked back with empathy written all over their faces. The he shouldered it and walked past them out the front door.

‘Guess that’s a yes.’ Kyle said, almost to himself. He gave Bee and Niemh a nod and followed him.

***********

Mitchell stumbled along the rock passage. The surface under his fingers had changed very slightly, the rock smoothing out until it felt like satin under his fingertips. It was soothing and they hypnotic thud of his own footsteps was lulling him into an almost trance like state. The nausea was now a dull pain in his stomach and a red flare at the edges of his vision. He’d stopped to lick the blood from his knee at one point, the taste making his nostrils flare and fangs extend, but it was dead like he was and very unsatisfying.

He didn’t know how long he had been walking, still following the little breath of air that lingered just out of reach. The smell in the air around him had gotten stronger, sew water and drying algae. It was rich with iodine and that made him even hungrier. 

A sound suddenly came to him out of the dark. It was soft, a deep steady breathing, but it sounded as loud as a rifle shot to him. He sped up, walking towards the noise.

**********

Gemma frowned, then adjusted the knots a little.

‘Are you comfortable?’ she asked and Anders snorted humourlessly.

‘Absolutely.’ he said, not even bothering to hide the anger in his voice. He leaned back on his heels, the stone floor hard and unforgiving under his knees and bare toes. She sighed behind him, but he would be damned before he gave her any absolution for what she was doing. He looked up at Kyle who was standing next to them, fireball hovering above his hand to light up the room they were in. His face was impassive, but Anders could feel his deep unease and see it reflected in his dark blue eyes. 

Gemma got up from tying his hands behind him, and came round the front of him. A gust of cold air washed over them as the sea sounded and Anders shivered, the skin of his bare torso breaking out in goose bumps. He looked up at her, and saw the deep sadness in her eyes. He knew she was suffering as much as he and the others were but she had been the mastermind behind this so he couldn’t bring himself to feel sorry for her. 

She must have read it on his face, because her expression hardened. She reached for her boot, taking out a long bladed knife. Anders braced himself. Gemma crouched down so they were face to face.

‘You ready?’ she asked, an unconscious mimicry of Kyle’s words earlier.

‘Just fucking do it.’ he hissed at her. She looked at Kyle who nodded.

‘It’s going to hurt.’ she said.

‘No more than anything else at this point.’ Anders said. Gemma’s eyes narrowed. Then she drew the knife across the left side of his chest and then the right, two angling cuts across his pectorals juts above the nipples. Anders gasped loudly, the pain flooding his senses. The blood welled and trickled down his chest like a red waterfall, staining the waistband of his jeans, the coppery tang strong in the still air. Gemma checked over the cuts briskly, then reached out and dragged her finger through the blood. She reached up and Anders closed his eyes. He flinched slightly as she drew her fingers down his face, marking him with his own blood, then he heard her murmuring softly. There was a vibration as her magic sounded in his mind, and he felt the glamour start to take hold, knowing when it had he wouldn't remember a thing leading up to this point. All he would know would be the things Gemma had weaved into the spell. When he opened his eyes, she and Kyle had gone. The darkness had settled in and he took a deep breath, pain still screaming in his mind, and waited for Mitchell to find him.

*********

The smell in the air changed. Mitchell sniffed a few times to be sure. It was blood and it was fresh. Almost instantly he was on high alert, his whole posture changing as he shifted. 

It smelt rich and warm, like golden sunlight or honey dripping off a spoon. His memory fired again and he was a small boy in a kitchen, his mother handing him a spoonful for a sore throat. Then the scene was gone, leaving only the delicious smell in his nose. It called to him like a siren song and he walked quickly, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste to locate the source. 

He rounded a corner and the passage started to slope downward. The air current grew stronger and it made the scent intensify to the point where he was salivating because of it. There was something else now as well, a deep regular sound. It thumped in his ears and drew him in effortlessly. The floor underneath him changed texture again, sand crunching under his bare feet. A dim light became visible at the end of the passage and Mitchell latched onto it, moving quickly now as the heartbeat, because he’d recognised what it was by now, grew stronger in his ears and the smell of blood was sickly sweet and irresistible. He reached the end of the tunnel and came out inot another open space, although this one was far smaller. It was lit by a strange blue glow, and Mitchell looked up to see a small hole in the roof of the cavern. Moonlight streamed through and fell on the figure of a man kneeling in the middle of the floor. 

Mitchell approached, lips drawn back and fangs extended as the smell hit him so hard it was a red flood in his mind. He snarled, but the man on the floor didn’t respond, his head hanging low. Mitchell came forward a little more, seeing how the moonlight shone off blond hair and made the blood streaking the man’s bare chest look almost black. 

He crouched down, getting onto hands and knees, all his human instincts forgotten as the animalistic drive to feed started to take over. He could see the man was restrained, his hands bound behind his back. He crawled forward, emboldened now by the lure of an easy kill. And yet the man still didn’t raise his head or even indicate that he was aware of Mitchell’s presence. The only sign he gave of life was the shuddering breaths he was taking and the heartbeat thudding in Mitchell’s ears. 

Mitchell growled, low and deep and it reverberated through the empty space. The man caught his breath and lifted his head ever so slightly. His features were still shadowed, but even if Mitchell had been able to see him he wouldn’t have recognised him. Of that he was certain. This was simply a stranger sitting here waiting for him, a gift to his desperate need for blood. 

He inched closer, one movement at a time, and then leaned down a little to look at the man’s face, his movements reminiscent of a large cat. The man looked away from him, exposing the line of his neck, and something chimed in Mitchell’s mind. It was a strange feeling, like something was calling him, right in the shadows of his memory. It made him think of sunlight and a wide smile framed by dimples. But then the hunger clawed at him, and he pushed the feeling away.

He was close enough to smell the man now, underneath the honeyed tang of blood. His smell was subtle but it tugged at Mitchell, and he shook his head like aggravated dog as the feeling came back. It was stronger this time and he wanted it gone, wanted to feed in peace. He sat up and moved on his knees into the man’s space, feeling the warmth of his skin emanating out of him. He was taller, by half a head and he reached up, feeling the man flinch at the touch of his cold hand, cupping the side of the man’s neck and bending down to smell along the line of his shoulder. The skin was warm under his hand, the pulse a steady thrum under the pad of his thumb. It’s steady pace had quickened, and there was something so intimately familiar about the way it did this that Mitchell hesitated. The need to feed was still there, but there was something else now. He felt it travelling through him, settling in his groin and making him hard. He breathed in the scent of the man’s skin, more deeply this time and the feeling burst into fire. 

Mitchell lowered his mouth to the man’s skin, tasting it. The softness under his tongue made him purr and the movement of his mouth drew a gasp from the man. He let his fangs graze over the pulse at the junction of neck and shoulder, then let his mouth move down, leaning forward until he reached the thin cut the blood was seeping from. He took a moment to let it flood his senses with red and then ragged his tongue along the line, the first taste of the blood like fireworks in his mouth. He lapped at the cut, flat soft licks that cleaned the wound and made the man shift position. Mitchell pulled back and turned his attention to the other one, following the flow of blood own to the nipple, letting his tongue trace it, then drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard enough to make the man cry out. 

Mitchell grabbed him by the shoulders, fingers digging in and leaving crescent shaped marks. He sucked harder and then pulled away, going for the man’s neck. He kissed along the collarbone, open mouthed and hot, and heard the man moan. The sound went right through him, and he dropped his hands to the man’s back side, dragging him off the floor and onto his lap, growling as he felt the hardness of the man’s cock against t his own. He thrust up and the man wrapped both legs around his hips, grinding down in turn, until Mitchell’s head was spinning with want and desire and bloodlust. 

It was enough to break the control on him, and Mitchell bit down, fangs puncturing the soft skin at the base of the man’s neck, and the blood filled his mouth like nectar on his tongue. It was warm and rich, like nothing on earth and he revelled in the twin sensations of the blood in his mouth and the man grinding against him. He tightened his grip, thrusting up desperately hard against the man in his arms, and felt the impossibly sweet force of climax racing towards him, bearing him up and away until his whole body felt like it was dissolving in the warm feeling coming from the man that he was immersed in. 

When he came it was as if he was being born again, bright white light and deafening sound filling his ears until there was nothing but the feel of the man he held and his blood setting Mitchell alight. He felt the answering orgasm from his partner, and restrained him while the man bucked in his arms. The he opened his eyes and looked at Mitchell and he was lost in their dark blue depths. The feeling in his mind exploded into a shower of golden lights.

‘Anders.’ he breathed.

‘John.’ The man replied, and all Mitchell’s memories came flooding back to him with that single word.


	67. The Trial is Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell steps up...

Mitchell managed to undo the last knot and threw the rope that bound his Other aside. He got up, helping Anders to his feet as gently as he could.

‘I don’t understand.’ he said to him, ‘Why are we here?’

‘The Council.’ Anders said, rubbing his chafed wrists. ‘They found a way in and took us.’ He leaned heavily on Mitchell, and Mitchell held him close. He was now fully alert, and he could feel how weak Anders was. It wasn’t just that Mitchell had fed from him, although he had taken quite a bit. His Other felt thin, the skin too stretched under his hands.

‘How long have they held us here?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know.’ Anders replied, ‘But I think it must be about two weeks.’ Mitchell started in surprise. 

‘Two weeks?’ he asked, disbelief colouring his voice. ‘I should have drunk enough to kill you.’

‘But you didn’t.’ Anders said, and there was a ghost of a smile on his face. ‘You stopped before you killed me.’ 

‘I didn’t recognise you though.’ Mitchell said.

‘So why did you stop?’ Anders asked and Mitchell frowned.

‘You felt familiar. And something just made me stop.’ He gave Anders a small smile. ‘The fact that I came all over you probably helped.’ Anders gave a rueful laugh.

‘Yeah.’ he said, grimacing at his jeans, where a very noticeable wet spot had spread across the front. ‘Probably not our finest hour.’ He looked at Mitchell, who was in the same boat, and the slight smile was back. ‘Even when we’re being held fuck knows where by fuck knows who, I still want you.’ 

‘Me too.’ Mitchell replied and stepped up to Anders, hands on his face as he leaned down and kissed him. Anders kissed him back tasting the blood in Mitchell’s mouth, his blood. 

‘Why didn’t you use your powers, get away?’ Mitchell asked.

‘They don’t work.’ Anders said, ‘I don’t know why but nothing happens when I try. They must be blocking them somehow.’ He looked at Mitchell. ‘We need to get out of here.’ Mitchell nodded, looking him up and down carefully.

‘Are you okay to walk?’

‘I think so.’ Anders said. ‘I hope so.’ 

‘Come on then.’ Mitchell said, taking some of Anders’ weight so he could walk a little quicker. ‘Let’s try and get the hell out of here.’ 

**********

They went in circles. The passageways in the cavern were all identical looking and mostly shrouded in darkness, although one or two were lit by torches which cast wan light through the dark. With no way to realistically tell time, it was almost impossible to know how long they’d been walking for. Anders was rapidly tiring and they had stopped to rest when they’d backtracked into the cavern that Mitchell had originally found himself in. The concern was now almost pouring off Mitchell, and Anders had to focus on keeping himself calm so as not to push his Other over the edge. 

They sat alongside each other, not saying anything. Then they heard it. Actually it was Mitchell who heard it first, but Anders felt the sudden alertness in his Other’s mind and peered at him through the darkness to just make out Mitchell staring ahead into the gloom. 

‘What?’ he whispered and Mitchell held a hand on his arm, silencing him. Then Anders heard it, a low snuffling noise. It sounded a bit like someone with a very bad head cold.

‘We need to get out of here. Now.’ Mitchell whispered back. He got to his feet, completely noiseless, then held down a hand to help Anders up. Once he was on his feet, he felt Mitchell take his hand and pull him towards one of the passages leading away from the cavern. 

He followed, almost tripping in the dark as Mitchell pulled him. The urgency in the vampire’s mind was scaring him, but he said nothing and fought to keep himself calm. They passed a passageway and then Mitchell stopped, sniffing the air. He went back to the passage and looked down it.

‘This wasn’t here before.’ he said, and Anders looked past him into the dimly lit tunnel. 

‘Are you sure?’ he asked. 

‘The air smells different here.’ Mitchell said and led the way into the tunnel, keeping Anders behind him. They advanced slowly, and then both of them jumped as the snuffling noise started up in front of them as well.

‘Fuck.’ Mitchell muttered, as he backed up. He crowded into Anders. ‘We need to turn around.’ Then they heard the snuffling coming from the other side as well.

‘Shit, we’re trapped.’ Anders hissed. ‘What the fuck do we do?’ Mitchell looked from one side to the other, his mind racing. He gave the shadows a speculative look. He knew that he could hide himself in them, stilling completely so he blended in, but he had Anders with him. He needed something to conceal them both. 

‘Hold onto me.’ he murmured and pulled Anders into his arms, holding him against him tightly. Then he stepped backwards into the shadows and focused on keeping them both still. He felt Anders tense up as the snuffling drew closer and he could just make out a huge shapeless mass at each end of the tunnel. Mitchell closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could, desperately hoping they would miss him and Anders. His last coherent thought was a fervent wish that they could just melt into the shadows behind him.

The next thing he knew he was falling backwards onto soft sand, Anders falling on top of him and knocking the air out of him. They were back in the cavern he’d found Anders in, and they lay there for a few moments.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Anders breathed. He turned and looked at Mitchell. ‘How the fuck did you do that?’

‘I don’t know.’ Mitchell said truthfully. ‘Karl and Chris taught me how to blend into the shadows, but that was different.’

‘I think you pulled us through the shadows.’ Anders said, sitting up and looking around. He glanced back at Mitchell, the awe clear on his face in the brightly lit cavern. ‘Fucking hell, Mitchell.’

**********

They continued moving through the passages, and Mitchell got bolder with using the strange new ability. The passages seemed to be closing in on them, and just as they evaded one set of strange pursuers, they ended up running into another set. They seemed to always be in pairs, and Mitchell couldn’t get a good look at them, but the feeling of dread they inspired as alarming. 

He and Anders came through the shadows into yet another cavern. He was starting to get the hang of moving from one place to another and so he and Anders weren’t falling over each other anymore, although where they ended up seemed to be random. He looked around while Anders leaned up against the wall. Then he walked into the centre, slowly turning to take in the whole room.

‘This is new.’ he said. ‘I don’t remember being here.’ This cavern was circular, the floor beneath them hard packed dirt. At one end was a stone alter. There were no exits as far as he could see. The light here was the same ethereal light that had been cast by the moonlight but there appeared to be no source. Anders straightened up and moved to the middle of the room to stand next to Mitchell.

‘Well, if we can’t get out then surely they can’t get in.’ he said. 

‘Not necessarily.’ Mitchell said. His senses were still on high alert and he could feel something in the air. Once again he stepped in front of Anders, eyes fixed on a spot in front of him.

The attack came from the right. The only hint was a sudden denseness in the dark and then a crackle of fire. It wasn’t the blue or gold fire of the Keepers, but deep red. It reminded him of blood and he could almost smell the corruption of it. His response was so purely instinctive he didn’t even think about it. Suddenly all Gemma’s words were in his head and he simply reached out and grasped at the fleeting line of power in his mind. But whereas before it would always juts slip out of his grasp at the last minute, this time it was like catching hold of a rope, the feeling was so tangible. 

He let it flow through him, down into his arm and then out through his outstretched hand. The fire that came forth was different still. It didn’t have the blue intensity of Gemma or Kyle, nor the golden warmth of Anders. Instead it was dark fire, if such a thing could exist, a strange mutating colour like the beam from a black light. But it was no less intense for that and the attacker hissed at him loud enough to hurt his ears. 

Then just like that, the attacker was gone, melting back into the shadows. Mitchell stood where he was, hand still outstretched. Behind him, Anders was so quiet that eventually he had to turn around to see if he was still there. He was looking at Mitchell with wide eyes. If he’d looked impressed before, now he was simply awestruck.

‘Holy shit, John.’ he breathed, ‘That was fucking amazing.’

‘Yeah, well I’ll be impressed if it keeps us alive.’ Mitchell said.

************

The attacks came sporadically for the first hour or so. Each time it came from a different direction. He and Anders were now standing back to back, and when his sensitive ears picked up the first crackle of fire, Mitchell let loose. It was getting more and more difficult, each time requiring him to release more energy to drive the attacker off. He was panting with exertion now, vest sodden with sweat in spite of the cool air around him.

But he had to admit, the fire was now easy for him to generate and he wondered how he’d ever found it difficult. But then something changed.

This time there were two of them, and the power they carried was more than anything he’d faced so far. They stood on opposite sides of him and he could see them clearly now in the light of the magic they generated. They were hooded and cowled, like the dark magicians they had encountered in London. Mitchell focused, dark fire twisting around his hands as he braced himself for the next attack. But what he felt put a sudden dread into him. 

It was light, and it was so powerful that he could feel the heat from where he was standing. It felt like it could sear him down to the bone and turn him to ash. In that split second he barely had time to think and his first concern was his Other, powerless and standing behind him. He turned quicker than the eye could see, throwing his arms around Anders and pulling his against him as he released the only thing he could think of to keep them safe. 

At first he didn’t hear or see or feel anything. Then it was like a velvet cloak being wrapped around him as the darkness he created covered them both. It was so thick, Mitchell was sure that id he pulled his fingers through it would separate into strands like ink in water. He held in in his head, savouring the feel of it, knowing that even as he conjured it, he was shifting. But being in his vampire state just seemed to make it stronger. He could feel it now, moving in thick tendrils to the people or things attacking him and Anders, choking them. He felt it take hold and powered it up another step. There was the sound of someone choking and then a burst of white fire that was so powerful it blinded him, knocking him and Anders to the floor as if they weighed nothing. 

He opened his eyes, his first thought for his Other, and saw Anders on his knees. His nose was bleeding and Mitchell moved to him. He reached out and then noticed blood dripping from his own nose onto the dirt below him. The residual light was as bright as a magnesium flare, and he sat back, eyes on the source. What he saw amazed him. 

Kyle was on the floor on his hands and knees like he and Anders were, blood also streaming from his nose. And standing over him was Gemma, her hand outstretched and her eyes blazing like molten rock spewed from a volcano. Mitchell fell back under the power that surged from her in waves, so hot it scorched his mind. Her red hair floated on the waves of heat she generated and the look on her face was triumphant. Then she lowered her hand and the light faded to a gentle glow, small pieces of residual magic floating around her like ash. The storm in his mind calmed, and Mitchell watched as she focused her glowing eyes on him. Then she smiled at him.

‘Finally.’ she said.


	68. Coming Back From The Brink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens after...

They left the cavern through a passage that simply appeared in the rock. It led out onto the bluff that was at the far end of the beach that ran down from the house. Anders had followed Mitchell out and into the first rays of morning sun. It was just spilling over the horizon. At the entrance into the caverns were two backpacks, and he had a vague memory of packing them the previous day.

Inside the backpacks was food and water, and a clean change of clothes for both of them. Gemma was brisk and efficient as she healed the bites on his neck and the cuts on his chest. But when she was done she put a hand on his cheek.

‘I am so sorry, Anders.’ she said and he felt a warm glow inside him and just like that he remembered everything. The anger must have shown on his face because she took a step back, eyes now wary. 

‘You..’ he barely managed to splutter. Kyle saw this and stepped forward, hand on Anders’ arm.

‘Hey, calm down.’ he said, ‘You agreed.’ And then Anders also recalled that what Kyle said was true. He had agreed. They’d made the pre-emptive strike, using the faeries to spirit Mitchell away to the cavern and put him into an enchanted sleep. But he’d been the one to agree to letting Mitchell stay down there for two weeks, slowly starving. He’d also been the one to allow himself to be used as bait to see if the vampire part of Mitchell’s nature could be overcome even if pushed to the limit. And he’d also agreed to letting Gemma and Kyle attack them in an attempt to break Mitchell out of his self-imposed control in order to get him to use his magic. After all, if he thought he was protecting Anders that was the most likely scenario for him to do it in. 

He fell back, and looked at his Other, sitting exhausted and beaten down on the grass. It broke his heart to see Mitchell like that and all he wanted was to take him back to the house and lock themselves in their room and tell everyone else to go to hell. He went and knelt down, guilt filling his throat like bile. He reached up and stroked Mitchell’s hair off his face and kissed his forehead. Mitchell was a little warmer now he was outside the caverns, but still cool to the touch.

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered. ‘I should never have let them do it.’ Mitchell didn’t respond. Instead he looked up past Anders to Gemma who was standing watching them. Then he spoke.

‘Would he have been hurt?’ he asked and Gemma shook her head. 

‘Never.’ she said, ‘I would have made sure of that. If you lost control, I would have stopped everything.’

‘And if you couldn’t stop me?’ Mitchell’s hazel eyes were clear and his voice surprisingly calm. ‘If it looked like I couldn’t come back?’

‘Then I would have put you down myself.’ she said. Anders couldn’t help gasping at her words, but Mitchell seemed satisfied.

‘So now what?’ he asked. To Anders’ surprise she came over and held out her hand to Mitchell.

‘Now we go for a walk.’ she said. Anders almost squeaked in protest, but Mitchell touched his arm gently, and he went quiet. The he reached up and grasped Gemma’s hand allowing her to pull him up. He dusted off his jeans and Gemma turned to Kyle.

‘Take Anders back to the house.’ she said. ‘We’ll be back later.’ Then she turned and walked down towards the beach and Mitchell followed her. Anders looked at Kyle.

‘What is she doing?’ he asked.

‘Telling Mitchell some home truths.’ Kyle said. He picked up the backpacks, hoisting one on each shoulder. ‘Come on. We might make it back in time to get some sleep before breakfast.’ 

**********

They went down to the beach, just as they had done the last day that Mitchell remembered. 

‘How long was I down there for?’ he asked.

‘Two weeks.’ Gemma said, without breaking stride. ‘We got the faeries to take you out the house while you were asleep and keep you under until you woke up today.’ 

‘All to get me to do magic.’ he said, voice flattening out.

‘No, not just that.’ Gemma said. They’d reached the water’s edge now, the firm sand underfoot holding their footprints. She slowed and dug her hand in a pocket. Mitchell watched as she took out a piece of what looked like card and held it out to him. He took it and saw it was a photograph folded in two. When he opened it he saw that it was of a young woman. A second look showed it was Gemma. The photo was black and white and in it she was wearing a man’s shirt and braces over her shoulders. Her red hair was tied up and hidden under a flat cap, and an automatic rifle dangled over the crook of her arm. She had a cigarette in the corner of her mouth, her expression stern.

‘When the Nazis invaded Poland, I was working for the Imperial Russian Circus in St Petersburg.’ she said. ‘I was a field operative for the Keepers back then, and we went where Ian sent us. I had been brought up in a theatre and circus work wasn’t that far a stretch for me, so there I was. When the war broke out, Ian instructed me to stay where I was. The circus owner decided that he wanted to get out of the city but he left it too late. We tried to make a run for it though the blockade, and we were caught. They executed every man in the circus in front of us. Then they sent the women and children back into the city.’

‘You didn’t do anything to stop them.’ Mitchell asked aghast. Gemma sighed. She’d stopped now and was looking out at the sea.

‘No, I didn’t.’ she said. ‘What could I have done? I was one Keeper, and they were many.’ She took the photo back. 'You pick your battles, Mitchell. I took the chance to survive that day and it kept me alive long enough to make damn sure that they didn’t have it all their own way, believe me.’

‘What did you do?’ he asked.

‘They evacuated as many women and children as they could after the bombardment started. I stayed and fought with the men. I was a good soldier, and I used my magic as much as I could to make things easier for those I worked with. But I was one Keeper alone and the Nazis had their own supernaturals. We rallied all those we could find as best we could, but the Nazis made a concerted effort to kill all of us they could find. I was very lucky to escape unscathed on more than one occasion. But I saw terrible things. Try as we might, Keepers can’t bring back the dead or repair a broken soul. We also can’t manufacture food or fuel out of thin air. The temperatures dropped to minus 30, people were sick and dying in the streets from hunger. I was thankful for the first time in my life that I didn’t have to eat that much, and we ate everything. By the end there wasn’t a cat or dog or rat left in the city. I saw children frozen into the ground. And still I fought on because if you stopped fighting you died.’ 

‘Why are you telling me this?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Because you need to know that you are not the only one of us who has to wake up every morning and live with what they’ve done. I tried but it is impossible to save everyone in a city. But every dead child I saw was a weight on me, that I should have been able to help them. I am a Keeper. What else should my powers have been used for. But in the Siege they were worth less than nothing.’ 

‘It’s not exactly the same Gemma.' Mitchell said and she snorted.

‘Bullshit.’ she replied, ‘Death is death and guilt is guilt. We don’t pay for what we’ve done by giving up. We pay for it by fighting to make things better. That’s how we repent. You’ve killed a lot of people. So have I, not all of them supernaturals. You did it to feed and I did it to keep myself and others alive. You have to stop thinking in black and white. No-one is inherently evil, but some of us do carry darkness. Herrick saw that in you the day he turned you. Why else did he pick you out of all the others?’

‘So, you’re saying I was fated to be this.’ Mitchell said bitterly, ‘To be this monster that I am.’

‘You’re no more a monster than I am. We could argue the semantics for hours but we are both killers, and killing is something we’re both very good at.’ Gemma said. ‘The thing is that we walk in a moral grey area here. Do we say that lions are evil because they kill to eat? No, we don’t.’

‘We would if they’d done some of the things I have done.’ Mitchell said, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans looking for his cigarettes then realised he didn’t have anything on him. Gemma sighed and dug in the pocket of her hoody. She took out a battered Camel tin and opened it, handing one to Mitchell and taking one for herself. She focused on the end of the cigarette in her mouth, going cross-eyed in the process. There was a tiny pop and the end caught on fire. She inhaled and blew out the smoke, then looked at Mitchell.

‘Well?’ she asked. He frowned but did the same.

‘I’m not sure how to do this?’ he said around the cigarette.

‘Carefully, or you’ll take your eyebrows off.’ She said, ‘And then Anders really won’t forgive me.’ She grinned at him. ‘It should come really easily now we’ve popped your cherry.’ Mitchell glared at the end of the cigarette and then felt the surge of power. He toned it down as much as possible and the end flared. He inhaled quickly to catch the flame and the cigarette lit. He took it from his mouth and stared at it in amazement.

‘Fuck.’ he said. ‘That’s pretty cool.’

‘Yes it is.’ Gemma said. ‘But it’s tool, Mitchell. And you will use it to save lives. That will be the way you repent for all of those you’ve taken. And one day the ratio of lives saved will be greater than that of lives lost. Then you will be square with the powers that be. You’ve already shown us that you are under control. We deliberately set it up so Anders was handed on a plate to you and you not only didn’t kill him, you broke through the glamour that prevented you from recognising him. That only comes with a strong Bond.’

‘I would never hurt him.’ Mitchell said.

‘I know you wouldn’t. The question is would you die for him?’ Gemma asked. There was something in her eyes that made Mitchell hesitate. 

‘No.’ he said eventually. ‘That would be pointless. If I died, he’d die. But I would kill to protect him.’

‘And now you get it.’ Gemma said, smiling. ‘Kyle and Anders aren’t like us. We are ruthless in protecting what we deem to be ours.’

‘You’re right.’ Mitchell said taking another drag on his cigarette. ‘I would do anything to keep him safe. I wouldn’t actually care how many people it took.’

‘And that’s why you work.’ Gemma said, ‘Just like Kyle and I do. Anders is your light, Mitchell. Cling to him because he will always bring you back to yourself. That’s why you are remembering your home and your family, because of him. Anders is giving you back the thing you’ve always wanted.’

‘What’s that?’ Mitchell asked. 

‘Your humanity, John.’ she said. Mitchell considered this.

‘And what does he get from me?’ he asked. Gemma killed her cigarette, then held the butt on her hand and watched as it disappeared in a puff of flame and smoke. Then she took Mitchell’s and did the same thing with it, brushing her hand on her jeans when she was one.

‘You give him the one thing he’s desperately wanted his whole life but never received.’ she said. ‘Unconditional love.’ She looked down the beach. ‘I’m shattered and I’m sure you are too. We both need to get some sleep.’ Mitchell nodded and they started walking again in the direction of the house. 

**********

The house was in darkness when they arrived, the light inside still dim. They’d barely got in before Mitchell was ambushed by Anubis, who jumped up licking his face frantically. He struggled to bear up under the hell hound’s assault.

‘He really missed you.’ Gemma said, hanging up her coat. ‘He slept on your side of the bed the whole two weeks. Apparently he snores worse than you do.’ Mitchell finally managed to wrestle the hell hound down to the ground. 

‘And Anders?’ he asked and Gemma’s face darkened. 

‘It was bad.’ she said, ‘He was beside himself most of the time. He came with us to check on you every day. He’s been so fucking miserable without you, and I think he’s never going to forgive me.’ Mitchell looked up the stairs. ‘You should go to him.’ she said. ‘Just try not to wake anyone up.’

Mitchell gave her a small smile.

‘No promises.’ he said. ‘Besides you owe me.’

‘Yes, I do.’ she said.

***********

Mitchell got to the top of the stairs and heard the shower going. 

‘Go to bed.’ He said to Anubis who gave him a final nudge with his nose and padded off to their room, toenails clicking. Mitchell felt for and found Anders, relaxing as his Other’s golden presence soothed his mind. He went to the door of the bathroom, going in without knocking. He went to the shower, rustling the curtain.

‘You alive in there?’ he asked.

‘Go away John.’ Anders’ voice was empty. 

‘That’s not a very nice thing to say to someone who just saved your arse.’ Mitchell said, trying to make his tone light. He could feel Anders’ guilt and it clawed at him. 

‘I let them do that to you.’ Anders said. ‘I thought it was a bad idea but I still let them do it.’ 

‘I’m alive and so are you.’ Mitchell said. ‘Granted I think it was a bit heavy handed, but it got the job done.’ He rattled the shower curtain again. ‘Can I at least come in?’ There was a heavy sigh from behind the pink plastic.

‘I suppose so.’ Anders said. Mitchell closed the door and stripped off his clothes and boots as quickly as possible. He was still feeling very cold, and the burst of heat from the water when he got in behind Anders made his fingers and toes burn. He wrapped his arms around Anders’ neck and pressed up against him, getting a hiss as his cold skin connected with Anders’ considerably warmer body. He buried his face in Anders’ neck, ignoring the water that was getting in his eyes.

‘I love you.’ he said, voice muffled. 

‘You shouldn’t.’ Anders sounded close to tears. ‘I wouldn’t.’ Mitchell recalled Gemma’s words and tightened his grip. 

‘Nothing you do could ever make me stop loving you. You could stake me and I would die telling you how much.’ he said, ‘I know you did it to help me. And it did.’

‘But at what cost?’ Anders asked. He shook Mitchel’s arms off, then shoved the shower curtain aside, grabbing his towel and exiting stage left so quickly Mitchell was barely able to comprehend what had happened.

‘Bugger.’ he said.

**********

He stayed in the shower, letting the water warm him though. He cleaned himself off, washed his hair and brushed his teeth twice to get rid of the remnants of blood that stained them. Then he got out, drying off and wrapping the towel around his waist before he gathered up his clothes and left the bathroom. 

He found Anders sitting cross legged on the bed and Anubis asleep in his bed. His Other was dressed in sweat pants and t-shirt, his blond hair clean and slightly fluffy from his shower. His face was drawn, dark shadows already starting to show under his eyes. Mitchell could feel the strain he’d been labouring under, could recognise the circle of guilt and self-loathing that Anders was teetering on. He knew that he needed to get in and drag him out of the hole he was digging for himself. 

The room was just light enough for Anders to see him. Mitchell walked to the bed and dropped the towel from his waist. Then he climbed onto the bed, moving to straddle Anders’ lap.

‘We are not doing this.’ he said. Anders looked away and Mitchell caught his face in his hands and made him look at him. ‘There’s enough fucking guilt in this room without us adding to it.’ He shifted to bring him and Anders chest to chest, their mouths inches apart. ‘I want you.’ he breathed into Ander’s slightly open mouth. ‘I will always want you. Even when I wasn’t me I wanted you.’ He looked into Ander’s eyes, coloured indigo by the dim light. ‘I can’t be without you.’ 

‘Even after I betrayed your trust?’ Anders asked, his voice breaking.

‘Even then.’ Mitchell said, crossing the divide between them and kissing him. It was a soft brush of lips, Anders stiff and unyielding under his hands. Mitchell didn’t relent. He licked gently at his closed mouth, until he felt Anders begin to tremble and his mouth opened to let Mitchell in. The first brush of tongue against tongue was tentative, and Mitchell felt like it was the first time they were kissing all over again. He tangled his fingers in Anders’ thick hair and licked his way into Anders’ mouth, getting more forceful until Anders was whimpering under the onslaught. 

Mitchell was hard now, and he shifted his hips, rutting against Anders, growling as he felt how hard his Other was too. He pulled back.

‘I want you.’ he breathed again, ‘Fuck me.’ Anders’ eyes widened and then he was grabbing at Mitchell’s hips, pulling him down against him, his kisses answering with their own force. Their teeth clashed hard enough to draw blood and Mitchell moaned at the taste. They rocked together, a repeat of how they had been in the cave but with their roles reversed. Mitchell reached for Anders’ t-shirt, pulling it over his head and then throwing back his head as Anders held him, one hand splayed at the small of his back and kissed down his neck, biting at his collar bone. 

‘Anders.’ he moaned, ‘A chur orm mo ghrá.’ Anders gasped and took Mitchell in his hand, stroking steadily as Mitchell started panting and writhing in his lap. 

‘I love you, John.’ Anders murmured, and then Mitchell sat up just enough to tug at his sweatpants so that Anders cock was freed. He settled back down, his own hand taing him and matching Anders’ steady rhythm. He locked eyes with his Other, watching the golden glow twist and swirl around the in the blue of Anders’ irises but never overwhelm it. Their mouths met again, messy and frantic as their hands sped up, until Mtchell was desperate. He pulled Anders hand from him and pushed him back against the bed. 

‘Stay there.’ he commanded and then got off. It took only a minute to find what he was looking for, then he was back, slicking himself and then Anders up liberally and moving to position himself over him.

‘John.’ Anders portested even as he was breathing hard enough to make his words sound as if they were being choked out of him. ‘No.’ Mitchell silenced him with a kiss.

‘Hush.’ he mumured against his mouth. ‘I want to feel you. I want it to hurt, to make me remember what it’s like to be alive, to be human.’ He reached down, grasping Anders cock and moving down enough to let just the head breach him. Anders hissed and threw his head back, reaching behind him to catch hold of the headboard. Mitchell smiled down at him, their eyes still locked and then he impaled himself roughly on Ander’s cock, the burn and stretch sweet beyond description to him. He waited a moment, his hands braced against Anders chest, and let himself pant with the rush of need that surged through him. Then He reached forward, one hand going to the headboard above Anders’ head, the other held out to him. Anders let go with one hand, reaching for Mitchell so their fingers intertwined and tightened on each other. Then Mitchell started to move, slowly at first, feeling every inch of Anders’ cock as it moved in and out of him. The burn lessened ateadily until it was replaced by the familiar heat. He sped up, and the headboard started to bang against the wall as he pushed down into every thrust of Anders’ hips. He watched his Other, mouth open and breath coming in short harsh cries and Anders let go with his other hand, bringing it to Mitchell’s head, fingers tightening in the dark curls until it pulled. 

They moved like that together, pushing and pulling at each other, the head board knocking hard enough to wake the whole house. And all through it they watched each other, broken cries and moaning mingling until they were one voice. Mitchell had never felt such intensity before, not all the times they’d fucked before. This was different, this their affirmation of each other even more so after what they’d just experienced. He felt his orgasm coming on, the surge of feeling threatening to overwhelm him. 

‘Stay with me, John.’ Anders gasped beneath him, ‘Come with me, my love.’ Mitchell opened his mind to him, feeling the golden heat that was Anders into his mind, washing away every bit of darkness until he was all that occupied his senses. He felt the joining of their spirits and laughed, loud and joyous as the wave caught them both and sent them crashing into shore, coming hard against each other, their bodies shaking with the force of it, until they washed up on the beach together. They finally stilled when the final aftershock had left them. 

‘Holy fuck.’ Anders moaned. ‘I think you definitely broke something this time.’ Mitchell frowned down at him. 

‘What?’ he asked, then yelped loudly as the bed collapsed beneath them with a loud crash.

‘Jesus fuck!’ Gemma yelled through the wall from the next door room. ‘I told you to try not to wake anyone!’

‘You also fucking owe me!’ Mitchell yelled back.

Anders' boisterous laugh more than made up for the fact that they were now pinned in a very compromising position and unable to extricate themselves. 

‘Christ, I fucking love you.’ he said looking up at Mitchell with adoring eyes. Mitchell gave a little wiggle that made him gasp.

‘Love you back, babe.’ he replied.


	69. Blowing Up Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell starts learning how to do the above.

Mitchell got out the shower, dried and dressed quickly and headed down the stairs still trying to get his boots on and avoid Anubis who was bouncing around him like an oversized puppy. It had been a week since the whole magic experiment and the hell hound was still very loath to let him out of his sight, even going so far as to crawling into the shower with him on one or two occasions, although that morning he’d just sat on the other side, panting like an obscene telephone caller in the steamy air.

It was early, or what passed as early in the Otherland. Mitchell had noticed the strange dreamlike quality of time in the faerie realm. The others were also sensitive to it, even Ty and Dawn. Olaf considered time a bourgeois concept even when he was in the human world anyway and so paid no attention to it. He usually could be found wandering around the fields or down at the beach snoozing on a patch of sand. He’d lamented the fact that there were no waves to speak of and taken to nude swimming instead. As Anders had predicted he’d happily embraced the casual nudity shown by the werewolves and now seemed to consider clothing as very much optional, which had lead to Dawn automatically averting her eyes whenever he came into a room.

They had settled down into a routine now, all of them helping out with the house and chores, although he and Anders were banned from the kitchen. It was apparent to all and sundry that vampires and gods were not to be trusted with making food.

Mitchell jumped the last two steps, coming into the living rom. Gemma was already up, sitting at the table with a bag of potato chips. Their early morning training sessions had revealed that she had a particularly eccentric diet, something he hadn’t really noticed before. But now that she’d effectively taken over his training, leaving Anders to do more with Kyle, Bee and Niemh, he’d been discovering more and more. Their little talk had had the strangest effect on him. He hadn’t realised how much duality there was in the Keepers until she’d pointed it out to him. He could now see the light and dark reflected in the relationships between Chris and Karl and Bee and Niemh as well. It was all about balance and complimenting each other. 

The hunger for food drove him into the kitchen to find Niemh up as well, packing lunch into a bag.

‘Morning.’ she said brightly.

‘You’re coming with us?’ he asked and she nodded.

‘Gemma wants me to teach you a couple of things today. Bee’s going to be working with Anders.’ She said, picking up an apple from the bowl on the counter and chucking it at him. He caught it neatly and bit into it. It tasted a little off, as did most of the food they found in the Otherworld. They knew they’d have to make a trip soon to the other side for supplies but he and Anders were to be confined to the faerie realm for the time being.

*********

They walked a different way that morning, away from the house and beach and bluff and towards the rocky cliffs that could be seen in the distance. Mitchell was behind Gemma and in front of Niemh with Anubis trotting alongside him. Niemh was humming a tune that he recognised although he wasn’t sure from where. He had been getting more and more of his memories back, so he was pretty sure it was a childhood thing. He and Niemh had a lot of mutual remembrances from being Irish children during the nineteenth century.

Gemma stopped in front of them, shading her eyes as she looked down the slope. They were at the edge of the cliffs now, the green grass falling away to white chalky soil and then the shingled beach below. It had taken them a couple of hours to get there, and when Mitchell looked back he could only just make out the white walls of the house.

‘This’ll do.’ she said, and held out her hand for the backpack she’d given Mitchell to carry. He handed it over, hearing the clinking noise of the contents. It was full of empty bottles, and a small childlike part of him had jumped up and down when he had realised what they were going to be doing that morning. Gemma wanted to him to be more accurate. Now that he’d unlocked the door so to speak, his magic had the tendency to behave like Anubis after he’d been cooped up for too long. It was unruly and didn’t do what he told it too, often ending up going in the opposite direction to what he wanted.

He’d also had trouble recreating the darkness he’d produced. The fire and the shadow walking had stuck and he was now able to summon them both at will, but the darkness stubbornly refused to make a reappearance. Not that he was worried. He got the impression from the other Keepers that he’d done something quite remarkable, although true to form they wouldn’t tell him what it was. 

He did know that the only way Gemma had been able to disperse it was with an Eye of Ra spell, albeit modified. That had only been because he’d overheard her and Niemh discussing it in Niemh’s bedroom, when he was supposed to have left with Kyle, but had come back because he’d forgotten his cigarettes. And that, according to their hushed tones, was something very significant.

Niemh sat herself down on the ground, legs stretched out in front of her. She kicked off her sandals and pulled her long rust coloured skirt up to her knees, but no higher. Her Victorian modesty was well-entrenched. 

‘It’s a beautiful day.’ she mused looking out over the cliff edge.

‘It’s always a beautiful day here.’ Gemma said, dumping the backpack on the ground with a loud clatter. 

‘Doesn’t mean I can’t comment on it.’ Niemh said. She lay back on the grass, pulling her sunhat over her eyes. Mitchell smiled at her, her ability to nap anywhere at a moment’s notice another thing he’d discovered living in such close quarters. Gemma huffed a laugh, then dug several empty bottles out the backpack. They had a selection - beer, wine and cola. She hefted a brown beer bottle in one hand as if testing its weight.

‘Today,’ she said, ‘it all about focus and accuracy.’ Then she lobbed the bottle to Mitchell. ‘When I say, I want you to throw it as hard as you can.’

‘That’s pretty hard.’ he said.

‘Out there.’ Gemma added, pointing to the horizon. Then she raised her hand, the blue fire she used for combat swirling to life around her hand. Then she turned it palm upwards and Mitchell felt the rush of power as she focused on it. The fire contracted, changing from a mass to a small sphere about the size of a golf-ball. The blue intensified, becoming almost cerulean. It had a shimmery appearance, and Mitchell could feel the heat coming off it from where he was standing.

‘Ready?’ Gemma asked, waiting for him to nod assent. When he did she braced herself, feet well apart. This was another trick he’d had to learn. Using magic was all about forces and the greater the force you put into it, the greater the force it exerted on you. He’d done it instinctively in the cavern, but his first few attempts on the rock on the beach had seen him forget to brace and fly off the rock into the sea. He’d thought that Anders was going to give himself a coronary, he’d laughed so hard. That had been until Mitchell had picked his Other up, put him over his shoulder then chucked him in the water for laughing at him. After that he and Anders were summarily separated anytime magic was involved. He was brought back to the present by Gemma’s voice. ‘Throw.’

Mitchell drew back his hand and threw the bottle in a clean arc towards the edge of the cliff. He’d barely had time to look back at Gemma before she flung the fire sphere after it. It sped through the air, catching the bottle and blowing it into tiny pieces that could hardly be described as glass anymore, more like powder. The most amazing thing was that it was almost silent, just a puff of noise escaping the exploding bottle.

‘Nice.’ he said admiringly, and she gave a mock curtsey. ‘Show me again.’

**********

It only took a few demonstrations for Mitchell to pick up on and mimic the focusing of energy. Gemma didn’t let him loose with the bottles just yet though. Instead she made him sit on the ground in a triangle, hand upturned on his knee. Again and again he had to create the fire and then bring it down so it was compacted, all the power contained inside the sphere. It was a lot easier said than done, he discovered. For one thing the heat generated by the fire was intense, and reducing the space it had to work in only drove up the pressure and made it hotter. It had burnt him the first few times until he’d learned to channel the heat back in on itself, kind of like circular breathing. 

Now he was able to keep the sphere balanced, a glowing orb of deep purple fire. The longer he looked at it, the more hypnotic it became. 

‘Very good, Mitchell.’ Niemh said. She looked at Gemma who nodded approvingly. They continued like that for over an hour until Mitchell could summon and concentrate the fire with ease. He was starting to get fidgety, and Niemh smiled at him, reading the growing frustration on his face.

‘Maybe it’s time to let him try it out.’ she suggested and Gemma gave Mitchell a speculative look.

‘All right.’ She said, ‘But don’t worry if you don’t hit anything the first few times.’ They all got up and moved a little closer to the cliff’s edge. Gemma selected a wine bottle from the pile. 

‘Nice big target.’ She grinned. 

‘Are you trying to say something?’ Mitchell snarked, ‘Just throw the bloody thing.’ The girls exchanged a grin. Mitchell fired up the sphere, holding it in balance as gently as he could. It vibrated like a living thing and if he tried to hold it too hard it would just dissipate. 

‘Here we go.’ Gemma said. She launched the bottle into the air and Mitchell tracked it, waiting until it was just starting to curve back to earth before he hurled the dark fire at it. 

He missed completely. 

‘Hmmm.’ Niemh said. ‘You didn’t play many ball sports did you?’ There was a loud snort of laughter from Gemma.

‘Sorry.’ she said when they both looked at her. ‘You said sports.’

**********

The first time he actually hit a bottle was after lunch. They’d finished the tuna mayo sandwiches Niemh had made for them and were now standing almost at the edge of the cliff. It was Niemh’s turn to throw and she lobbed the bottle straight up. It took a little longer to turn in the air and head to earth and that was when Mitchell sent the fireball at it. To his amazement, after an afternoon of misses, it connected solidly with the bottle which imploded with a soft pop and a shower of brown glass that looked like glitter as the sun hit it.

‘YES!!!’ he shouted, punching the air and giving Anubis the fright of his life. The hell hound glared at him, and Mitchell laughed. He bent down, grabbing Anubis’ sizeable jowls in his hands and wobbling them. ‘Did you fucking see that boy? Your dad blew up a bottle.’ Anubis heaved a sigh and endured the humiliating treatment with an expression befitting a religious martyr.

‘Looks like he likes blowing up shit almost as much as you do.’ Neimh said and Gemma chuckled.


	70. Doorways to Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others are trying to open a door. But to where?

On the other side of the bluff, Kyle, Bee and Anders contemplated a large rock. It was large and craggy, made of what looked like granite. Its irregular surface was speckled grey and covered in moss in many places.

‘It doesn’t look like a doorway.’ Anders said sceptically. 

‘Of course not.’ Bee said. ‘If it looked like a doorway then everyone would know it was a doorway.’

‘And that would be a problem because…?’ Anders asked. Bee rolled her eyes at him and snorted.

Because it’s a magical doorway, Anders. It’s supposed to be hidden.’

‘That’s just stupid.’ Anders countered. ‘Why the fuck would anyone want to look for a doorway that nobody could find?’

‘Because of what’s behind it.’ Kyle said.

‘The warehouse door isn’t a rock. It’s a door.’ Anders pointed out.

‘No, but that’s because only we know what’s behind it. ‘ Kyle replied. ‘It doesn’t need to disguise itself because we are the only ones who can open it.’

‘So who can open this one?’ Anders asked.

‘Well, we’re hoping you can.’ Bee said.

‘But I don’t know what’s behind it.’ Anders pointed out. He knew he was being pedantic but he was in a mulish mood. Mitchell was off doing something fun. He could practically feel the vampire vibrating in excitement. He, on the other hand, was stuck staring at a rock. 

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Bee swore. ‘That’s not the point.’

‘Then that brings us right round to why we would be looking for the door in the first place.’ he said. 

‘Actually, he does have a point.’ Kyle said thoughtfully. ‘How would we know to look for a doorway in the first place if we A. don’t know it’s a doorway and B. don’t know what’s behind it.’

Thank you.’ Anders said to him. They both turned to Bee and then took an involuntary step back because something very interesting was happening to her face. It was contorting into a look of such fury that they were rapidly starting to realise they may have pushed her too far.

‘When I say run, you run.’ Kyle hissed at Anders, ‘Save yourself. Gemma and I have had a good fifty years.’ 

‘You are joking, right?’ Anders hissed back. ‘If I let her get you Gemma will cut my balls off and feed them to Anubis.’

‘SHUT UP!!!!!’ Bee bellowed. They both fell silent, wincing slightly at the volume of her voice. ‘Anders! Open the bloody doorway!’ 

‘How? You still haven’t told me.’ Anders said, and Kyle elbowed him.

‘Don’t piss her off.’ he hissed, ‘At least no more than she already is. The last time she got this annoyed with me, I hit my funny bone every hour for three days.’ Anders gave him a look. ‘Her and Fate have this weird relationship.’

‘It’s very simple. You have to figure out the words to open the door.’ Bee was giving Kyle murderous looks. ‘Then all you have to do is speak them in the language of their origin and the door will open.’ She gestured at the rock. They’ll be on there somewhere. I was going to help you look for them but I think I’ll just have a snack and you two comedians can do it by yourselves.’ With that she promptly sat down on the grass, and took her hat off. She dug around in it for a few minutes then pulled a rabbit out by the ears. This one was white. She put it down on the grass and shooed it away. Then she repeated the action and came up with two packets of crisps, a block of cheese and a pineapple. Seeing Anders and Kyle gaping at her, she dismissed them with an airy gesture. ‘As you were.’

*********

An hour later and they were still looking for the passwords. They’d been over every inch of the rock and found nothing. Bee had finished her impromptu picnic and was watching them with barely concealed amusement. 

‘Found anything yet?’ she called, snickering because she was well aware that they hadn’t.

‘No.’ Anders put his hands on his hips and huffed. ‘I officially give up.’ Kyle, who was around the other side, suddenly let out a whoop.

‘I think I’ve found it.’ He called. Bee got to her feet and rushed over. Her and Anders moved around opposite sides of the rock, one on each side of Kyle who was lying on his back and staring at a slight overhang near the base of the rock. 

‘There.’ He was pointing at something that was on the bottom side.

‘Crap.’ Bee said and then promptly got down, lying on her back next to him. She scratched at the mossy surface with a fingernail. ‘Oh, yes. There it is. Anders come and have a look.’ Anders shook his head at what he was about to do, but he complied.

He came and lay down on the other side of Bee, getting into position and trying not to imagine how ridiculous they must look, all lying on their backs next to each other and peering under the tiny ridge of rock. But Kyle and Bee were right. Now that Bee had cleared some of the moss, he could just make out the tiny runes. 

Hmmm.’ he said and the other two turned their heads to look at him. ‘That’s interesting.’

‘What’s it say?’ Bee asked and Anders frowned. The runes looked not dissimilar to Norse runes and he focused on them, tightening the silver line in his mind and feeling his power collect. The runes seemed to be standing out from the rock now and he spoke them aloud, the old language gliding off his tongue easily. It always amazed him how he did this, and the very first time Ian had dumped a manuscript down in front of him and he’d managed to read it aloud, eliciting a look of amazement from the Grand High Mage was still one of the highlights of his adult life. He’d never received such an overt acknowledgement of his talents. Even when he’d been Bragi, his family had negated his powers. He’d been deemed the least useful or wanted member, the one with little to offer unless they were in shit and then he suddenly became very valuable. And even then no-one had thanked him for his trouble. 

But here and now, lying on his back lie a lunatic with two other people, he felt valued and appreciated. Especially when he finished saying the words and there was a grinding sound, like ruck being pushed against rock from the other side of the stone. 

‘Anders!’ Bee exclaimed. ‘You did it!’ She sat up and scrambled to her feet, then disappeared around the other side, squealing in delight when she got there. ‘Come and have a look.’ He and Kyle exchanged a look then both got up, a little more slowly than Bee had. Anders was constantly amazed by how energetic she was considering she was just over a two hundred years old. But then Mitchell was a hundred and twenty-three and he was one of the most childlike people Anders had ever met given the freedom to be so. 

They came around the stone and saw that a doorway had literally appeared in the face of the stone. It led down a flight of carved stone steps. The three of them all peered down into the gloom.

‘Well now we’ve got it open, what are we going to do with it?’ Kyle asked. He and Bee looked at Anders.

‘Don’t ask me?’ he replied. ‘I just did what you asked and opened the damn thing.’

‘We could always see where this goes.’ Bee said, grinning. Kyle gave her an answering grin and then they both looked at Anders. 

‘Fine.’ he said with a sigh. ‘But if we get into shit, I am blaming everything on you two.’ 

‘It’s really dark down there.’ A fourth voice informed them. They all turned around and saw Olaf peering down into the tunnel over their shoulders. He was thankfully dressed in his poncho and a pair of shorts, but barefoot. An enormous floppy white cricket hat covered his head. He looked back them. 

‘Grandpa, what are you doing here?’ Anders asked and Olaf shrugged then held up a scarf that was tied into a knot. It was full of something. 

‘Looking for mushrooms.’ he said. ‘I was walking through the woods when I came out the other side and saw you heading over this way. I followed you but I got a little distracted by a very nice blackberry bush.’ 

‘Okay.’ Bee said, grinning at him. She had decided that she found Olaf hilarious. ‘Well, we’re going to find out where it leads.’ She stuck out her arm ina genteel fashion. Care to escort a young lady?’

‘I would be delighted.’ Olaf took her arm and the squeezed through the narrow doorway together and descended. 

‘Well, we can’t let them go by themselves.’ Kyle said. He followed them, leaving only Anders standing in the sunlight.

‘Bugger this.’ he said, then headed down after them.


	71. Going Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Famous Four go on an adventure. Unfortunately they forget to tell the others...

The pathway led down into the ground for about a hundred metres then levelled out. Bee lit the way with a fireball floating just above her head. Olaf was walking behind her then Kyle and then he brought up the rear. The sides and roof of the tunnel were warm, almost like they were alive. Anders brushed his fingertips over the rough surface, and felt a strange tingle that ran up his fingers and into his hand. It felt like the electrical feeling of the power that he felt in the other Keepers, but far older and very alien to the now familiar power of the people he spent his time with. Even Mitchell’s fledgling vampire power felt closer to human than this did. It gave him a feeling o something that was not quite dread, but was definitely apprehension. He remembered that the others had said the Otherworld was a dangerous place. And while Mitchell had encountered the brownies that kept house for them, they hadn’t seen any other inhabitants in the four weeks they had been there.

‘There’s something up ahead.’ Bee called down from the front. ‘I think it’s another door.’ She stopped and peered at it. ‘There’s an inscription, obviously another charm to keep people out. Anders, could you open it please?’ Kyle and Olaf flattened themselves against the wall to let him pass and he got to Bee. The door was wooden this time, its metal fittings gleaming like gold. Inlaid into the wood were the same kind of runes on the stone and it was easy enough for him to read them. He did and then reached put and placed a hand on the wood, withdrawing his hand quickly. The wood had felt alive under his hand, almost like it was breathing. It gave him a serious case of the creeps.

‘Maybe we should just go back.’ He said. Bee made a snorting noise.

‘No.’ she said, ‘We are going to go and find out what is on the other side of the door.’ Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

‘How have you remained alive for over two centuries?’ Anders asked her and she smiled.

‘Pure talent.’ she declared and leaned past him to open the door. There was a flare of bright light and then they were outside in the sunshine. The doorway was closed behind them, a wooden door in a rock that was almost a twin of the one on their side. In fact the bluff they were standing on was almost identical as well, but turned around so it looked like their world, just in reverse. Bee laughed in delight.

‘Do you know where we are?’ she said, ‘We’re in Emain Ablach.’ 

‘Where?’ Anders asked and Olaf frowned.

‘That sounds familiar to me for some reason.’ he said.

‘It should.’ Kyle said, ‘But you probably know it by its more common name. We call it Avalon.’

They left the bluff and walked down towards the beach. There was no pathway like there was on their side, and the grass under their feet was thick and springy. There were tiny white flowers that carpeted the ground, and the smell was heady as they were crushed under their feet. 

They got to the beach and then they saw something move. There were seals lying on the pale sand. But they weren’t alone. On the rocks, perched on crags and sunning themselves were a group of people. As they got closer Anders could see they were a mix of men and women. They were all naked, their pale skin making a striking contrast with their dark curly hair. The men put him in mind a bit of Mitchell, but only a bit. For one thing their colours were warm, while Mitchell was clearly a creature of the dark. But when they turned their heads in the direction of the intruders in their land, moving homogenously almost as if they were a single animal, he saw that their eyes were deep and dark with no sclera at all.   
‘What are they?’ he asked Bee who was looking at them in fascination.

‘Selkies.’ she replied.

‘Sel-what?’ Olaf asked.

‘Selkies.’ Kyle repeated, ‘Seal people.’

‘They are usually in their seal form but do like to come ashore to sun themselves and then they can shed their skins and take human form.’ Bee explained. The selkies watched them until they turned away from the beach and started to head inland.

‘Where exactly are we going?’ Anders asked. Kyle shrugged.

‘Where our feet take us.’ he replied.

‘Am I the only one who’s a tad concerned about how we get back?’ Anders asked and the other three turned and looked at him.

‘It’ll be fine.’ Bee said. ‘Where’s your spirit of adventure?

**********

Gemma, Niemh and Mitchell walked back along the cliffs, enjoying the late afternoon sunshine. Anubis was worn out, having decided to chase the fireballs his master was producing. He’d almost fallen off the cliff several times. Now he padded along, pink tongue lolling out and drool strings hanging from his jowls. He’d left white streaks along Mitchell’s black jeans where he’d ribbed his face against him.

‘Anders is going to flip when I tell him what I’ve done today.’ Mitchell said. ‘He’s going to be pissed off he missed all the fun.’ He’d felt how bored his Other was earlier, and couldn’t help feeling a little smug that he’d been having such a good time. It was addicting and he could now summon and focus without even thinking about it, a source of great pride to him. He’d died far too early to ever be good at something. God knew he hadn’t been the best soldier, more of a frightened boy thrust into being responsible for a group of men and no idea how to lead them. Even as a child he’d been unexceptional. And when he was turned it was only his physical attributes that had marked him out for recognition. His aggression and bloodlust had served to make him well known and well feared both in and out of the vampire community. Herrick had valued him for nothing more than his ability to follow orders and had lusted after him purely for his appeal as a someone Herrick could break under him. But now, he had a sense of purpose. His motivation to do well stemmed from his need to be something other vampires were not, he knew that well enough. But now there was something else as well, a little golden chime in the back of his head. One of the reasons he was feeling to proud of what he’d achieved that day was the pride he knew Anders would take in it and the smile that he would be graced with when he told him.

He mused as they walked, the comfortable silence allowing his mind to roam. The last week had been one of the best of his life. His new powers made him feel in control of himself in a way he never had before. It had been a full seven days since the cavern and his feeding. And while he hadn’t known that the person he was feeding from was his Other, he’d had enough self-control to stop before he’d killed him. That had never happened before he was staked by George. It was one of the reasons he’d always abstained. Not only that, but he no longer felt the need to feed every time he and Anders fucked, which was another change that had his heart singing. He’d had only a handful of sexual experiences before and during the war, but once he’d turned sex and feeding had become synonymous. Now he was free to enjoy it again, without the soul crushing guilt that would always accompany it when he’d inevitably killed his partner. And sex with Anders was incredible. They were so in synch now that the pleasure was effortless. 

‘Oh boy.’ Gemma’s voice broke through his thoughts. ‘Mitchell, could you please stop thinking about fucking Anders for a minute and answer the question?’

‘Do you mean fucking Anders as in the adjective or fucking Anders as in the verb?’ Niemh asked laughing, then held up her hands as Gemma glared at her. ‘Sorry, it was just a question.’

‘You don’t know I’m thinking about fucking Anders.’ Mitchell retorted and Gemma grinned.

‘Of course you are. You’ve got that stupidly besotted smile on your face. It would be cute if it wasn’t so bloody nauseating and didn’t make you prone to deafness.’ she said. 

‘Sorry.’ Mitchell said, still smiling unrepentantly. ‘What was the bloody question?’

‘I asked if you could feel Anders around.’ Gemma said.

‘It’s just that I’ve been trying to talk to Bee, but she hasn’t been answering. She doesn’t feel like she’s in distress though so I don’t know why she’s not talking to me.’ Niemh said. Mitchell frowned. He reached out and found the bit of his mind that was Anders and prodded it. While he and Anders couldn’t speak to each other like Bee and Niemh could, they could feel what each other was feeling at any given time and had become a lot better at finding each other. It was nothing now for him to come out the shower, usually after Anders was long up and out. He and Kyle had started running again, an activity watched with longing by Ty even though he’d yet to pluck up the courage to ask if he could join them. But once he was awake, Mitchell knew he could come down and wander over to where his Other was without even thinking about it. It was quite fun, having his Other with him all the time, and Anders had also got very good at letting Mitchell know just how he was feeling using the Bond. The right kind of nudge would always set him off. 

But Niemh was right. Anders felt fine, but he gave Mitchell no response to the mental equivalent of a gentle shove. That was unusual. If nothing else, Mitchell would always feel a little surge of love directed back at him. But now he got nothing.  
‘Okay, that’s odd.’ he said and looked at the two women. ‘He’s not giving me anything.’ He and Niemh looked at Gemma. Her face was now serious.

‘Neither is Kyle.’ she said. ‘I think we need to get back to the house.’

**********

They sped up and reached the house in about thirty minutes. When they got there they found Dawn sitting on a blaket in the front garden, leaning back against a pile of cushions from the living room and with a book open on her lap. He bare legs and feet were stretched out in front of her and she looked completely relaxed. She looked up from the book as they approached then shaded her eyes.

‘Hello/’ she said, smiling. ‘We were starting to think we’d been abandoned.’

‘The others haven’t come back yet?’ Gemma asked and Dawn shook her head.

‘No. They’ve been gone since they left this morning.’ Dawn said. She looked questioningly at Mitchell.

‘They’ve gone off grid.’ he said. ‘We can feel them but they’re not responding to us. Where’s Ty?’

‘In the kitchen.’ she said and Mitchell went inside. He found Ty taking a tray of cupcakes out of the oven. He looked up and saw Mitchel, and smiled. Normally Mitchell would have been thrilled that Anders reticent brother had finally come round to seeing them as couple and starting to accept them to the point that he was comfortable enough to do that but Gemma's serious face had set him to worrying. 

‘Hi.’ he said, placing the tray on the table. Then he noticed Mitchell’s expression. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Dawn said that Anders and the others haven’t been back since this morning.’ he said and Ty nodded. 

‘She’s right.’ he answered, ‘They went out towards the bluff and that’s the last we saw of them.’

‘Bugger.’ Mitchell said.

‘What is it?’ Ty asked. 

I think we may need to send out a search party.’ Mitchell replied.


	72. Going into Fairyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three left behind prepare to go get the three that went...

The four intrepid explorers had traversed the meadows and fields that led to the castle. One of them had spotted it earlier, but they couldn’t recall which one. They actually couldn’t recall a lot of things. The tallest of them was striding out in front and so they decided to call him Strider, something which made them laugh uproariously, although they had no idea why. The one who went next was dark haired and had a strong American accent so they decided to call him Yankee. Then there was the blond one, and nobody including himself could figure where his accent was from so he simply became Nowhere. Finally there was the young woman, barely more than a girl really, so she was the Kid. 

They knew they were supposed to have names, but nobody remembered what they were and because nobody remembered, nobody card. They also knew they’d come to this place for a reason but had forgotten that as well. So now they were just enjoying the walk, letting the sunshine hypnotise them into a wonderful state of fugue. They had been going for ages, or at least they thought so. The sun hadn’t changed position so it was impossible to tell what time it was, and they didn’t think it was important anyway. At some time in the past they had been hungry and had eaten some of the berries that littered the hedges and bushes they passed. 

But the Strider had spotted the castle. There had been a debate with all of them eventually deciding that they should go there. So they had turned in that direction and now they were very close, but at the same time they still seemed to be very far away. It didn’t make any sense but they couldn’t be bothered to think about it so they didn’t. 

Until they were surrounded. But even then it didn’t last very long because the people that had found them were so very beautiful that they simply forgot everything that had come before as they looked at them. There were four males and four females, tall slender elegant things with beautifully pointed ears and long fingers that held bows and aimed arrows at their chests. They had long perfectly straight hair in varying shades of sunlight and shadow, and their eyes were as green as the grass they stood upon. Their clothes were strange, not like the clothes they four explorers were wearing. 

{We will take them with us.} the tallest male said to his companions, his ice blue eyes looking at them with something that seemed to be less than welcoming. Nowhere looked at the others.

‘He wants us to go with them.’ he said, and the other three frowned simultaneously. It would have been hilarious if he could have brought himself to care enough. Then he turned back and saw that the male was now giving him a piercing look. He took a step towards him, and Nowhere backed away. Then he felt strong hands catching him by the upper arms and holding him still. He didn’t want to cause trouble so he didn’t struggle. The tall male came right up to him, leaning down so they were eye to eye. 

{Where did you learn to understand our language?’ he demanded and Nowhere shrugged as best he could in the iron grip he was in.

{I don’t know.} he said, honestly, {I just do.} He noticed that the other three were looking at him strangely. He also noticed that they had been similarly restrained. ‘He wants to know why I understand their language.’ he said by way of explanation. The Kid frowned.

‘Why do you?’ she asked.

‘I don’t know.’ he replied and she seemed to lose interest at that. He turned back to see that the tall male was still looking at him. 

{How did you get in here?} he asked. Once again Nowhere decided honesty was the best policy and answered truthfully.

{We came thought the door in the rock.} he said, and there was a collective gasp from the other tall people. Even the tall male seemed taken aback.

{Impossible. How did you open it?} he asked.

{I spoke the words on the rock. We found them at the bottom.} Nowhere said. Now the gasp was replaced by furious murmurings.

{You opened the door?} the tall male asked.

{Yes. All I did was speak the words and it opened.} Nowhere replied, getting a little frustrated. He’d given them all the answers they wanted. The fingers digging into his arms hurt and he suddenly had a strange feeling that he wanted to be somewhere else. A memory flitted through his mind of deep hazel eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came so he paid it no mind. The tall male stepped back and eyed him speculatively. Then he addressed their other captors.

{Bind their hands. We will take them before the Queen and she will deal them as she sees fit. I feel that she will find this one,} and here he indicated Nowhere, {particularly interesting.} Nowhere started to protest but then felt his hands dragged behind him and roughly tied with cord. The other three were receiving similar treatment. Then their captors grabbed them by the arms again and dragged them off with them.

*************

Mitchell and Anubis had no trouble at all following Anders’ smell. Mitchell vampire senses were heightened at night and also apparently by concern for his Other. Anders’ scent stood out so strongly to him against the environment that it may as well have been a luminous trail. 

He jogged ahead to Gemma and Niemh. They had waited for the werewolves to return, not wanting to leave Dawn and ty by themselves until they knew what they were dealing with. But that had also meant the sun had started to sink by the time they left the house to search for their Others. Gemma and nimeh couldn’t see as well in the dark as he could so he continued to jog on ahead, following the path they had taken past the beach and onto the bluff where the caverns lay underneath. But they didn’t go in that direction, instead they turned inland. Mitchell waited for the other two to catch up and pointed to where Anubis was frantically sniffing the ground. Being linked to Mitchell meant that he had picked up his agitation and worry and he whined plaintively at the delay. 

‘I know, boy.’ Mitchell murmured, patting his thigh. Anubis came at the invitation, rubbing his massive head against Mitchell and making low chuffing noises. ‘They went inland.’ he said to the girls as they got to him.

‘What the hell were they doing?’ Gemma said. She looked at Niemh who shook her head.

‘I know they were teaching Anders to track doorways.’ she said. ‘But most of the doorways here just lead to another part of the Otherworld. They all cycle back in on each other.’

‘Maybe they found one that went somewhere else?’ Mitchell said. ‘Why else would they be missing but still in here.’ He tapped his temple. ‘I can feel Anders, but it’s like he’s sleeping and I can’t wake him up.’

‘It’s the same with Bee.’ Niemh said. 

They started moving again, Mitchell guiding along towards an open patch of ground. Anders smell was stronger here. As they came over the little rise at the edge they saw a large triangular rock set into the grass. Anubis went straight to it, then scratched the surface and yowled. Mitchell went to his side, and scented around the rock. 

‘They were definitely here.’ He said, ‘And they didn’t leave.’

‘So the rock is the doorway.’ Gemma said. She came up to it and placed her hand on it. Her eyes glowed as she focused, then faded. ‘Dammit. This is not an ordinary doorway.’ She looked at Mitchell and Niemh. ‘We need to get back to the house.’

‘Why?’ Niemh asked. 

‘Because we need to get where this door leads and none of us can open the door. We don’t have the power or the key.’

‘What would the key be?’ Mitchell asked.

‘There would be a spell or incantation that opens the doorway. But even if we did find it, we wouldn’t be able to speak it. This is ancient faerie magic.’ Gemma said. ‘So, we need to speak to the only person who can get us in.’

‘Who is that?’ Niemh asked. Gemma gave Mitchell a look.

‘Callum.’ he said, finally understanding. Gemma nodded.

‘Callum.’ she repeated.

***********

They got back to the house, walking in to find the others all sitting in the living room with worried looks on their faces. 

‘What do we do now?’ Mitchell asked. Gemma took off her coat and hung it up.

‘We need something to call the brunaidh forth. And we’ll need a glamour breaker, a strong one.’ she said and looked at Niemh. 

‘I’m on it.’ Neimh said and disappeared upstairs. ‘Mitchell, do you have anything red?’ Mitchell racked his brain. 

‘I have a pair of these.’ he said, holding up his gloved hands. Gemma smiled. 

‘Of course you do.’ she said. ‘Got get them and put them on.’ He did as she asked, running up the stairs two at a time and heading for his room. Inside he went to the drawer and pulled out the obnoxiously cheerful cherry red woolen gloves that Anders had gotten him for Christmas in addition to Anubis, who was following him. He pulled off the black ones he was wearing and then put them on. 

‘Mitchell, have you got something red?’ Niemh’s voice asked from the doorway and he turned to show her the gloves. ‘Good.’ she said and he saw she was tying a red ribbon around the end of her long braid. She’d also changed into her jeans and sturdy work boots, the chosen footwear of all the Keepers for field work.

‘Why do we need it?’ he asked.

‘Didn’t your mother ever teach you?’ she asked. ‘It wards off faeries.’ She dug in the pocket of her jeans and held out something to him and he walked to her taking it from her hand. It was a nail. ‘Put it in your pocket.’ she said, ‘It’s iron.’ 

‘More for faeries?’ he asked and she nodded. 

‘We’ll need more than that.’ Gemma said as she came up the stairs and into the corridor. ‘Come on.’ They followed her into the room she shared with Kyle and Mitchell noted the unmade bed and clothes strewn everywhere and thanked his lucky stars that at least Anders was a neat freak. Gemma and Kyle were both so messy their room looked like a demolition site. Gemma was digging in one her drawers and then withdrew and chucked a slender intricately carved vial at Niemh, who caught it neatly and tossed her a nail in return that she shoved in her front pocket. Mitchell glanced at the vial Niemh was holding in curiosity. He stretched out his hand to touch it, drawing it back quickly when Gemma barked at him.  
‘For fuck’s sake don’t fucking touch that!’ she said. ‘Christ, Mitchell. It’s fucking holy water from Lourdes. You’d lose your fucking hand and then where would we be.’

‘Just from touching it?’ Mitchell asked, regarding the vial with deep suspicion. 

‘It’s very potent.’ Niemh said pocketing the metal vial. ‘And the residual power can leak through the silver. Oh, and it’s also made of silver so definitely no touching.’ She grinned, but it was sharp. Gemma had now taken out a red patterned bandana from the drawer and was tying it around her wrist. She drew the knot tight with her teeth then moved to the bed and knelt down. From underneath it she withdrew the aluminium weapons case her and Kyle had brought with. She hauled it up and dumped it on the bed, then opened it. Inside there was a collection of firearms in their insets. She hooked her fingers into the tray and lifted it. Underneath was a second layer and she took three sets of knuckle dusters from inside. She chucked one each to Niemh and Mitchell.

‘Let me guess?’ Mitchell said, examining it. ‘More iron?’

‘It’s lethal to faeries.’ Gemma said, closing the lid of the case. She looked at Mitchell. ‘I hope you know how to use these.’

‘I am not unfamiliar with back street bare knuckle fighting.’ Mitchell said, grinning. ‘I may have had a year or two of misspent youth before I got into a uniform.’ 

‘Good.’ Gemma said. ‘We can’t risk taking anything bigger in. Stick these somewhere they won’t check.’ She was shoving hers down the back of her jeans as she said this. Niemh tucked hers in her bra. Then they both looked at Mitchell.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ he said shoving the knuckle duster down the front of his jeans. ‘Happy?’ They looked at each other and snickered.

‘Actually I’m amazed that you can anything down there your jeans are so fucking tight.’ Niemh said and Mitchell rolled his eyes at her. Then he turned to Gemma.

'I can't help but notice that we're preparing to go in and storm the place.' he said. 'We're not even contemplating the fact that they could be fine.' She returned his look, her dark eyes steady.

'Do you remember what i told you the day after we tested you? About Anders and you?' she asked.

'You said that I was the dark to his light.' he said. 'You also said that you and Niemh are the same as me.'

'That's right.' Gemma said. 'We don't trust, Mitchell. We don't take chances and we don't forgive. And we will ruthlessly eliminate anyone that dares to even so much as touch a hair on our Other's heads. That's why we are assuming the worst and going in there fully prepared to kill whatever gets in our way to get them back. And if we don't have to then all the better.' 

**********

They went downstairs and into the living room.

‘Twenty four hours this time.’ Gemma said to Karl and Chris. ‘Then you get the fuck out and get Ian. They nodded, their faces solemn. ‘And keep Anubis here. He can’t go with us. He’s not from that realm and we can’t risk him getting hurt.’ She looked at Mitchell, who nodded. Niemh came out from the kitchen with a back pack that she handed to him.

‘Supplies.’ she said. Mitchell took it and shouldered it over his jacket. 

‘Ready?’ Gemma asked. ‘Let’s go get our Others back.’

Niemh raised her hand over the dining table. She muttered the incantation to call the brownies forth. A circle of power burned into the wood and then darkened to ash. There was a sound like a loud sneeze and then Callum was in the middle of the circle looking confused. He glared up at the three Keepers.

'What are you doing?' he demanded. 'It's not even time for us to come forth yet.'

'We need your help, Callum.' Mitchell said.


	73. Breaking Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Keepers travel to Avalon and something is explained to Mitchell.

Callum was appalled.

‘Please reconsider what you are doing.’ He pleaded from his perch on Mitchell’s shoulder.

‘We have no choice, Callum.’ Mitchell said, ‘We can’t leave them in there.’

They had discovered from Callum that the doorway led through to the inner Faerie realm. Mitchell had actually laughed when Callum had said the name, but had quickly fallen silent as he saw that the brownie was quaking with fear.  
‘The inhabitants of Avalon are not like us lesser faeries.’ Callum practically squeaked, fear making his voice pitch up into bat territory. ‘They are the Unseelie Court. They are extremely dangerous.’

‘The same could be said for us.’ Gemma replied, her face set. She had not taken the news of their destination well. It was the reason why they now also each had a full salt shaker in one of their pockets and crosses drawn onto the backs of their hands with Mitchell’s sharpies. They had used the red one, of course. He hadn’t really seen the point seeing as he was wearing gloves but the girls had insisted. ‘And we have him.’ She glanced at Mitchell as she spoke. There had been something else when she’d found out they were to go into Avalon, but she hadn’t said what it was. Mitchell knew better by now than to press her, but he could feel it.

‘Aye, you do.’ Callum said and his voice held a new note. It sounded almost like awe. ‘But does he know what he is?’ 

‘He is learning.’ Gemma said. Mitchell felt something unsaid pass between the two. 

‘She will be displeased.’ Callum said, ‘I will pay for letting you in.’

‘Not when he has the power.’ Gemma said. ‘Then you will be protected and she will not be able to touch you. Her power is confined to her realm.’

They reached the rock and Mitchell took Callum form his shoulder, carefully placing the brownie on the ground. Callum adjusted his coat and walked to the base of the rock. He placed one hand on it and spoke words in a strange language. There was a grinding noise and the rock collapsed inward to reveal a flight of stone steps that led down. 

‘Thank you Callum.’ Mitchell said, and to his surprise the brownie swept off his little hat.

‘I do as my King requires.’ he said and then looked up. His little black eyes met Mitchell’s. ‘And when our King returns he will give us what we have been promised.’ Then he disappeared. Mitchell turned to Gemma.

‘What did he mean?’ he asked, his voice trembling slightly. ‘I am no-one’s king.’ Gemma gave him a mysterious smile.

‘We’ll see shall we?’ she said. A ball of blue fire lit up above her upturned palm and then she walked down into the darkness. He turned to Niemh and saw she had the same look of awe on her face.

‘What is it?’ he asked, ‘Niemh what am I?’ 

‘An rí scáth.’ she said, her eyes wide. Then she followed suit, creating her own ball of orange-red flame and following Gemma. Mitchell felt more confused than he ever had before. 

He stared up into the night sky looking at the stars, thinking of the words Niemh had just spoken to him.

An rí scáth.

The King of Shadows.

He didn’t need the light to see as he descended into the dark. 

*********

They followed the tunnel, wlaking in tense silence. Mitchell’s mind was racing. Eventually he couldn’t hold it in and he spoke.

‘Gemma.’ His voice echoed in the tunnel but she didn’t slow down or turn around.

‘What?’ her voice came back to him. It sounded hollow.

‘You have to tell me eventually.’ he replied. 

‘Do I?’ she said. ‘I’ve been trying to let you take baby steps. You’ve been kind of freaking out along the way.’

‘Maybe I wouldn’t freak out so much if you just told me stuff.’ Mitchell countered irritably, and now she stopped and turned to look at him. Niemh, who was between them flattened herself against the wall and looked nervously from one to the other.

‘Haven’t you read the bloody book?’ she asked. Mitchell felt chastised, but rallied nonetheless. 

‘A book is not the same as someone having the bloody decency to tell me what the hell I’m turning into.’ he replied. 

‘No, it’s not.’ Gemma said evenly, ‘But it does explain an awful lot of things.’ She sighed. ‘Do you even know where you came from?’ Mitchell kept quiet. In truth he hadn’t paid an awful lot of attention to what was in the book, preferring instead to listen to the soothing sound of Anders’ voice and the intonation that lulled him to sleep. He slept better than he ever had after Anders read to him, something he couldn’t explain, and so he could have been reading the bus schedule as far as Mitchell was concerned. 

‘I don’t know.’ he admitted, ‘But I’m hoping you will tell me. Juts the abbreviated history mind you. That way we can keep going.’ 

‘Christ, you must have been awful at school.’ Gemma suddenly laughed. They started walking again and she began speaking. ‘All right. There was a man called Ambrogio. He was an adventurer from what would become Rome. He travelled to Greece to a place called Delhi and consulted the Oracle, the same one incidentally that told us about you and Anders. The Oracle and the Python are both in the service of Apollo. Anyway Apollo got pissed off with him because while Ambrogio was at the temple of the Oracle he met a priestess of Apollo called Selene. He fell in love with her and vice verse, and they decided to run away together and get married and she would naturally leave the service of Apollo because his priestesses must be chaste and virginal. That was the first problem. The second was that Apollo really fancied her himself. You can guess what happened next.’

‘Nothing good, I’d imagine.’ Mitchell said.

‘You’re bang on there.’ Gemma replied. ‘Apollo basically went to Amrogio and cursed him. The merest hint of sunlight would burn him He goes to Hades to seek shelter. Hades says that if he steals Artemis’ silver bow than he will shelter Amrogio and Selene in the Underworld. Amrogio agrees and leaves his soul behind as collateral. He takes a magical bow and eleven arrows that Hades gives him to hunt for tributes to Artemis who is goddess of the hunt in addition to being Apollo’s twin. Anyway he does all the hunting and tribute crap for forty-four days, and every night he kills a swan and uses its blood to write Selene a love poem. The last night however he misses and has no arrows left. He cries to Artemis for help and begs to borrow her silver bow and because he’s left her such fine tributes she does. He takes it and goes to Hades and Artemis is so angry with him when she realises what he’s done that she curses him as well. She says that he will forever be burned by silver.’

‘So we’ve got sunlight and silver.’ Mitchell said. ‘The silver I get but I can go out in the sunlight with no problem.’ 

‘That’s because it’s been thousands of years since this happened.’ Gemma said, ‘Vampires aren’t stupid, Mitchell. There’s been a lot of selective siring over the centuries to breed out some of your weaknesses. The Old Ones never go out in the light because they would crumble to dust if they did.’ 

‘So he’s been screwed over twice.’ Mitchell said, ‘Why do I get the feeling this is just the beginning?’

‘Because it is.’ Gemma replied. ‘When Artemis catches him going to hades, Amrigio begs her for forgiveness and explains the whole sorry story. Artemis takes pity on him and decides to give him the things that will make him a great hunter. So she gives him speed and strength and fangs to hunt with seeing as he no longer has a weapon, and these things will allow him to continue to bring her tributes and write his love poems to Selene. He would also be immortal. But there’s one catch. Artemis is also the goddess of virginity, so the deal is that he can have Selene but never touch her.’

‘Oh, no.’ Nimeh said, ‘That’s awful.’

‘It get’s worse.’ Gemma continued, ‘So he’s now allergic to sunlight, silver and got fangs. But the upside is that he’s also super strong, super fast, has all the senses of a predator and basically immortal. He and Selene escape Delhi and head off to live in happy obscurity with their pure love. But Selene is still mortal and she starts to age whereas he of course doesn’t. Plus, Amrogio can’t go into the Underworld with Selene because he left his soul there so he’s doomed to stay behind when she dies. So Amrogio comes up with a plan. He goes back to Artemis and offers her one last tribute and asks her to make Selene immortal. She says this will only happen if he drinks Selene’s blood. He’s horrified but Selene thinks this is a really good idea and convinces him to do it, so he does and he kills her. Selene’s spirit escapes into the night sky and she basically turns into the moon and the moonlight is her touch. The end.’

‘So what happened to Amrogio?’ Mitchell asked.

‘He was to walk the earth alone forever. The only time he can be with her is at night.’ Gemma replied. ‘And he would hunt and feed off the blood of others to sustain himself. And his blod, because it was mixed with that of Selene, would give the gift of vampirism to those he chose.’

‘Some bloody gift.’ Mitchell grumbled. ‘They can fucking take it back.’

‘It was meant to be a great gift and sometimes it is and sometimes it’s not.’ Gemma said. ‘But you are in a unique position now. You are a vampire aligned with the Ancient Mysteries. What we’ve taught you in the last week is only the beginning of your powers. They will grow in time and they are heightened by feeding from the blood of a god. Just as Amrogio fed from Selene, so you feed from Anders.’

‘So what did it mean when Callum said what he said? And why did Niemh call me the shadow king?’

‘With your powers you will be able to command the creatures that are of the night.’ Gemma said. ‘Brownies are night fae which is why you will basically be their boss, to put it in modern terms. Any creature that is aligned with night or darkness will align themselves with you.’ She cast him a grin over her shoulder. ‘This is a good thing, trust me. And it’s doubly good because the bitch we’re going to see is not a pushover in any sense of the word.’ 

‘And which bitch would this be?’ Mitchell asked.

‘She has many names.’ Gemma said, ‘You’d probably recognise her Arthurian name which is Morgan Le Fay.’ 

‘You mean she’s an actual person?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Person may be too strong a word. She’s the Queen of the Unseelie Court.’ Niemh said. ‘And she’s not a nice customer to deal with from what Ian and Sylvester have said.’ 

‘I’ve heard you mention the Seelie Court and now the Unseelie Court.’ Mitchell said. ‘What’s the difference.’

‘The Seelie Court and Unseelie court are the opposites in the faerie kingdom.’ Niemh said. ‘Some people think they represent the dark and the light, but truthfully they can be as benevolent or as malevolent as each other. It’s winter time now in our world and the Otherworld so the Unseelie Court rules. They will be the ones in charge when we get there.’

‘And you think they have the others?’ he asked.

‘Nothing enters Avalon without the knowledge of the Queen. And she was a thing for mortals or in this case people from the mortal world. Trust me they will be with her.’ Gemma said. She stopped, and Mitchell and Niemh watched as she indicated the door at the end of the tunnel. ‘Looks like we’ve reached our destination.’ She went to the door and frowned. ‘There’s another inscription.’

‘Oh, yes.’ Niemh stepped forward. ‘Callum made me a transcript.’ She dug a scrap of paper out of her back pocket and read the words on it haltingly. It seemed to do the trick though and the door swung open.

‘Well done.’ Gemma said, giving her a smile. ‘Come on, lets get this over with.’ They trooped out into a world of bleak sunlight and dead trees. Mitchell looked around and frowned. 

‘This is Avalon?’ he asked. Gemma and Nimeh exchanged glances.

‘Guess that means he can see through the glamour.’ Gemma said, taking a penknife from her pocket and opening it. She went to the door jam and stuck the knife in the wood over the door. ‘That’ll keep the path open.’ 

‘What do you mean about the glamour?’ Mitchell asked.

‘To us this looks like paradise. It’s beautiful.’ Nimeh said. She went behind Mitchell, and he felt her digging in one of the pockets of the backpack. ‘But it’s just a glamour. What does it look like to you?’

‘Desolate as fuck.’ he replied. He watched as Niemh handed a small glass vial to Gemma. It looked like a test tube with an aluminium cap and contained a bright green liquid. She had one for herself as well. 

‘Bottoms up.’ She said to Gemma as they both unscrewed the lids and then drank back the contents. They both made a bleurgh sound when they were done.

‘That never gets any fucking better.’ Gemma said. They both blinked a couple of times and then the spell took hold. ‘Oh. I see what you mean.’

The world around them was dim and grey, with naked trees and shrivelled brown grass underfoot. The sky was lit with a sickly pale light.

‘So where to now?’ Mitchell asked. 

‘How about there?’ Niemh asked and pointed at the far horizon. They could just make out a hill in the distance over the tops of the dead trees, with the ruins of a castle at its summit.

‘That looks like it may be the place.’ Gemma said. ‘Now remember, we have to be careful.’ She dug out her knuckle duster and put it on. Mitchell and Niemh followed suit, Mitchell taking a little longer much to their amusement. ‘And don’t be afraid to use extreme violence.’ Mitchell looked at her and then at Niemh.

‘Do you even do extreme violence?’ he asked. Niemh gave him a wolfish grin.

‘There’s a reason I’m the dark one, Mitchell.’ she said.


	74. Patrols in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three Keepers come across some fae.

He’d had a name, of that he was fairly sure. 

But now, sitting at the feet of his Queen, he really had no idea what it was. And it was very hard to focus on what was happening when she was running her fingers through his hair and cooing to him in her lovely voice.

He knew that when he had been brought before her he was a little frightened, but he’d taken one look at her breath taking face and all his fear and uncertainty had melted away. She was truly the loveliest creature that he’d ever seen. And what’s more she had been pleased to see him, had welcomed him in her rich low voice, full of exotic promises. The others he’d been with had been taken away, only mildly protesting, and he’d felt their loss but only for a short time. He’d been made to kneel before her and then she’d walked to him until she stood before him. Then she’d placed her lovely slender fingers under his chin and tilted his head up so he could look into those pale eyes, like hoare frost on glass, and he’d been utterly enchanted.

They’d taken him away, bathed him and dressed him in the strange dark cloth that her attendants wore wrapped around their waists, in imitation of her own garment which seemed to grow from her very skin. His skin had been rubbed with scented oils and his eyes lined with the dark kohl that they wore. Then they’d fastened the heavy black metal cuffs around his wrists and brought him back to her and she’d greeted him with delight and bade him sit next to her throne which seemed to be made of dead branches (bones?). 

She spoke to him then, a litany of melodic words that lodged in his brain and lulled him into a tranquil state. He had no concept of time or himself anymore except for a tiny little scratch at the back of his mind, like something he really should have remembered but couldn’t.

His Queen tugged lightly on the hair at the back of his head and he looked up into her eyes. She smiled down at him (and if he’d been of his right mind he would have run screaming from that smile), but he returned it and she rewarded him with a few soft strokes of his hair, her hand very cold against his skin when her fingers brushed it. There was a sudden and brief recollection of another set of cold slender fingers brushing against his skin in a far more erotic way, but it was only a flash and it was dispelled by another tug on his hair. 

{My pet.} his Queen said, and the melodic quality of her voice sent another wave of tranquillity through him. 

*********

Bee awoke feeling absolutely awful. It took her a moment to realise that she felt like herself again. Not, actually that was wrong. She didn’t feel like herself at all. Her head hurt dreadfully and she was desperate for Niemh. She reached out with her mind but it was like there was something blocking her thoughts.

‘It’s a barrier spell.’ She lifted her head at the sound of the familiar voice. Across from the ledge that she was lying on she saw Kyle sitting with his back against the wall. He looked as bad as she felt, his blue-grey eyes hazy with pain. ‘It’s one of the strongest I’ve ever felt. It’s also why our powers aren’t working.’ Bee sat up, trying to quell the wave of nausea she felt. 

‘Where’s Olaf?’ she asked. Kyle gave her a shrug.

‘I have no idea.’ he said, ‘They must have put him somewhere else.’ He locked eyes with Bee, whose face was starting to crumple. He held out an arm and she got up off the ledge and came over to him, sitting down next to him and burrowing into his side, arms around him. He held her tightly.

‘They’ll be coming to get us won’t they?’ she asked and he kissed the top of her head. 

‘I fucking hope so.’ he replied.

**********

The three keepers walked through the scrubby undergrowth towards the castle. Unlike the four that had wondered for what would have equated to days in their own time, they made good progress. Niemh’s glamour breaker was strong, a recipe that Ian had given her. Mitchell was even luckier by their estimation.

‘So how am I not affected?’ he asked. They had decided to pass the time getting to the castle by discussing Gemma’s earlier statement.

‘It’s because vampires are not human.’ Gemma said. ‘Take the werewolves. They are pure supernaturals. If they were here they glamour wouldn’t work on them either. But Nimeh and are are mostly human. Witches are still people. You aren’t anymore, you gave that up when you were turned.’

‘But you said I was getting my humanity back.’ Mitchell said. 

‘You are, but not the in a way that’s going to make you human. You won’t magically wake up and not be a vampire anymore.’ she replied. ‘You’re something closer to what Anders is. I think. But you’re dark.’

‘Will he be affected by the glamour?’ Mitchell asked.

‘I have no idea.’ Gemma said, ‘I don’t even know if the Fae acknowledge the gods. They are far, far older than them. I certainly hope not, but there is really no guarantee. And he’s light so the chances of the Queen having power over him are much greater than if it was you.’

‘Because I’m dark.’ Mitchell said.

‘Because we’re dark.’ Gemma replied. ‘That’s why the glamour doesn’t work on you and why the breaker worked so easily on us. Remember that suspicious untrusting nature of ours.’

‘I doubt Anders would call himself trusting.’ Mitchell said.

‘But he is, isn’t he?’ Niemh said. ‘He is the epitome of light sometimes. He doesn’t just trust, he forgives. How many times has his family kicked him in the teeth and he just forgave them.’ When Mitchell gave her a look, she gave him a sheepish smile. ‘Bee and I may have read his past.’ 

‘She’s right.’ Gemma said. ‘Anders may have been many things but his capacity for understanding and forgiveness is incredible. If that was my family I would have probably murdered them in their sleep ages ago. Or maybe not even in their sleep. And look at Bee. She’s the kindest and most compassionate person you will ever meet. She just has so much capacity for love.’

‘And Kyle.’ Niemh said, ‘He is noble and strong and so very brave. He’s like a Brooklyn Galahad.’

‘Actually.’ Gemma mused, ‘It’s a wonder that any of us managed to catch any of them.’ 

‘Tell me about it.’ Mitchell said, allowing himself a small smile. ‘I frequently had to pinch myself to believe that I have landed someone like Anders.’ He noticed that Gemma had stopped. Niemh and him looked at each other and then the smell hit Mitchell like a smack in the face.

It was terrible, the stench of rotted blood. In spite of that, it made his nerves itch and he shifted involuntarily. They were walking along a rocky outcrop, and Gemma dropped to her knees, crawling to the edge and then looking over. She looked back at Niemh.

‘Red Caps.’ she whispered, pointing down into the hollow below them. Mitchell looked at Niemh questioningly.

‘They’re a type of Fae.’ Niemh whispered to him. They patrol the Queen’s lands. The smell is because they dye their caps in human blood.’ They crouched down and edged along to Gemma, peering over the outcrop. Below them, Mitchell saw six men, if men is what they could be called. There were on the shorter side, but stickily built. Their limbs had a strange misshapen quality and their faces were disfigured by pointed teeth that extended up from their lower jaws over their mouths. Mitchell has reminded of an angler fish as he looked at them. They wore heavy boots to the knee, and long tunics made of stained leather. Their straggly grey-brown hair was long and each one wore a cap dyed the bright scarlet of human blood. Mitchell recognised that colour all too well. Their eyes were silvery and pale and they chattered in harsh voices as they passed below. 

‘What do we do?’ he whispered. 

‘Nothing yet.’ Gemma replied. ‘They’re just a patrol. I’d like to get closer before we announce our presence. If we stay far enough behind they won’t hear us, and they’re heading in our direction so we will follow them for now and hopefully they’ll show us the way in.’ They watched the six fae disappear into the undergrowth on the other side of the hollow. ‘Come on, we have a ways to go yet.’ She got to her feet, helping Niemh up. Then they continued down into the hollow and followed the Red Caps at a safe distance.

It wasn’t difficult to keep up with them. The opposite was true in fact. They were starting to get frustrated by the slow progress the fae were making as they frequently stopped to argue amongst themselves.

‘I wish we could understand what the fuck they are arguing about and juts sort it out for them.’ Mitchell hissed. The Red caps had stopped in a clearing of gnarled trees and the three Keepers were all sitting in one of the trees at the edge watching them. The thick almost oily looking foliage hid them well, and they were treated to a bird’s eye view of the proceedings.

‘This is why we need Anders.’ Gemma replied. ‘He’d understand everything.’

‘Maybe they’re waiting for someone?’ Niemh whispered. ‘Look.’ They saw the Red Caps starting to gather dead branches and set up a small fire. Two of them wandered off into the forest, leaving the other four behind. 

‘Right.’ Gemma said, ‘I am going after those two. If they’re going to meet someone, we have to find out who. You two stay here. If anything happens at all, you clear out.’ 

‘Wait.’ Mitchell protested as loudly as he dared. ‘I should go.’

‘No, Niemh has a stronger mind link with me than she does with you.’ Gemma said. ‘If I get caught then she will be able to track me a lot easier than we would be able to track you.’ She started getting down from the tree. ‘Oh, and if they cotton on that you’re here and look like they’re going to raise the alarm, kill them all. We can’t afford to let the Queen know we’re here until we reach the castle.’

‘Done.’ Nimeh replied and Gemma nodded to her. Then she dropped silently to the ground and headed after the two Red Caps. Mitchell regarded her.

‘You just agreed to murder four people.’ He said. She looked at him her eyes clear and calm.

‘I know.’ she said. ‘And what’s, more so did you. But let me ask you this. How many people would you kill to get Anders back?’

‘I’d kill everyone.’ Mitchell said and then hesitated as he realised what he’d just said.

‘That’s why you’re the dark. Anders and Bee and Kyle, they’d try everything in their power to avoid doing that. But us, we agree because we know it’s the best shot we have of coming out of this alive and with out Others.’ She looked back into the clearing. ‘Bee doesn’t know this but I have killed for her before. Several times.’

‘How do you keep it from her?’ Mitchell asked. ‘You two are linked.’

‘Not with everything.’ Nimeh said. ‘There’s a part of my mind she’s never been allowed to go. She doesn’t even know it exists.’ She looked at Mitchell. ‘They accept us for who we are and for all the terrible things we may have done, but it doesn’t mean we can’t protect them from us.’ 

A sudden noise drew their attention. The red caps all jumped to their feet as another group of Fae, this time eight strong, came into the clearing. It was clear from their demeanour that the newly arrived fae where superior in status to them, and they bowed and scraped before the new arrivals. Unlike the Red Caps these looked more like traditional fae with tall slender bodies and extremely pointed ears. Their skin was pale with a greenish cast that made them look a little sickly, and their thick intricately knotted hair was dark, varying in shades from brown to black, but not the healthy earth shades. Instead these were the shades of decay and death, and decomposition. They wore crafted leather armour and carried longbows and swords. It was clear from the richness of their attire compared to the Red Caps that they were not mere patrol soldiers.

‘Dark Elves.’ Niemh mouthed at Mitchell. ‘Probably the Queen’s Guard.’

They stopped and one Red cap stepped forward to speak with the tallest fae. There was a series of statements from the Red cap, interjected with what were obviously questions from the elf. Then the Red Cap pointed in the direction that his two companions had gone earlier. The elf turned to his companions and barked an order. Three of the other elves immediately walked off in that direction, following the path the red caps had taken.

‘Fuck.’ Nimeh said. ‘That’s not good.’ She looked at Mitchell. ‘You have to go after them.’

‘I can’t leave you here by yourself.’ He protested. 

‘I’ll be fine.’ she said, ‘Trust me I can handle this. Now go, before they catch up to her. I can track you both when things are finished here.’ She turned her attention back to the fae. Mitchell moved back along the branch into thicker foliage then humped down to the ground, landing as silently as Gemma had done. He headed in the same direction the others had taken, but kept well to the side of their path.

It was easy to track them. The elves didn’t reek like the Red caps did. Instead they smelt like flowers that had started to die, sweet but also acrid. Their scent combined with the stench of old blood, and underneath it all there was the salty tang that was Gemma, a clean fresh smell. He moved through the undergrowth, going as quickly as he could and still remain undetected. 

He lost track of how long he’d been following them, but he could no longer hear the noise from the camp behind him, or see the fire when he looked back through the trees. The elves were not that far ahead. Mitchell could hear their voices, low pitched and deep, as they murmured to each other but then they suddenly stopped. As he came up a slight incline he saw that they were now crouched behind a thicket of brush, using it as cover as they stalked someone or something. And from his vantage point he was able to see that the ting was Gemma.

She was a little ahead of them, using a tree as cover and standing to still she may have been a statue. Just behind her, Mitchell heard the harsh voices of the two Red Caps she was following. But now the hunter had become the hunted by the looks of things. The dark elves were whispering among themselves and before Mitchell could cry out a warning one leaped to his feet, nocking and drawing an arrow in one swift movement and firing even as Mitchell was running from his hiding place and calling Gemma’s name. She turned even as the he hurdled a fallen log and went straight for the elf that had fired the arrow, all his instincts kicking in and shifting as he knocked the elf off his feet, getting his hands in the elf’s hair to yank his head back and go for his throat. They landed together, and Mitchell bit down and ripped. Blackish green blood exploded from the elf’s torn veins, and it sprayed him liberally, the smell of it sickening when compared with the honeyed sweetness of Anders’ blood. But it had done the job and the elf lay lifeless beneath him. He rolled to his feet, bracing as the second dark elf came towards him with his sword drawn. It was a matter of seconds for him to conjure the dark fire he’d been using that very morning and fling it at the elf. To his horrified fascination it didn’t rebuff the elf. Instead the elf caught fire, screaming and writhing in agony as he fell to his knees, sword dropped and attack forgotten. In the background, Mitchell could hear the guttural screams from the Red caps, but kept his attention on the final elf, which was about to charge when a blast of hot blue fire knocked him sideways. It was enough to give Mitchell an opening and he took a running leap at the elf, his fist connecting solidly with the side of the elf’s face. The result was immediate, the elf screeching as the iron knuckleduster touched him. He fell to the ground and Mitchell got on top of him, pinning the elf down.

‘Hold him!’ Gemma’s voice was stern and Mitchell got hold of the flailing elf’s wrists and held him down. She came over, and Mitchell could see that she was also covered in the same dark blood. More tellingly the harsh voices of the Red caps could no longer be heard. What he hadn’t expected to see was the arrow that protruded from her left shoulder, her own bright red blood mingling with the dark fae blood to stain her plaid shirt.

‘Fuck!’ he said, ‘Gemma…’

‘It could be worse.’ she said, giving him an extremely pained smile. ‘It could have been an arrow to the knee.’ She came and knelt next to him. The elf had gone still, his pale eyes flicking from Mitchell to Gemma. The place on his face where the iron had touched was raised and blistered as if he’d been horribly burned. Gemma brought her hand to his other cheek, holding it flat just above the skin. The elf wailed and flinched, trying to squirm away from the iron. Mitchell tightened his grip, holding him completely still.

‘Now.’ Gemma said to the elf in a neutral calm voice. ‘I know you can understand me. All elves have the gift of Speech. And I also know you can answer me back, and I highly recommend you do. There were four others who passed through you realm this light. Where are they?’ The elf’s eyes blazed with unconcealed hatred.

‘You will not find them.’ he spat, and his voice was strangely accented. ‘They have been given to the Queen.’

‘That’s not what I asked.’ Gemma said, her voice still neutral. She then pressed the iron to his face and the elf screamed as the metal burned his skin.

‘Enough.’ Mitchell said, his own blood lust suddenly curbed in the face of what was effectively torture. Gemma gave him a look, but released the elf.

‘Tell us where they are.’ She said. The elf, panting with pain and what looked like fear shook his head.

‘I cannot. My life will be forfeit.’ he said, voice strangled.

‘And we will kill you don’t.’ Gemma said. ‘So, you’re dead either way. I would prefer to take my chances with the Queen who is not present at the moment that with Two Keepers whose others you have stolen right now. Your choice.’ At the mention of the word Others, the elf became even paler than he was. 

‘We did not know they were Keepers.’ he muttered, ‘We thought that they had simply trespassed into out realm.’

‘Bollocks.’ Gemma snapped. ‘The doorway to the mortal world has been closed for centuries. You knew well enough what they were and took them anyway.’ 

‘The Queen ordered us to bring to her. It is her right as the ruler of this realm to deal with trespassers as she sees fit.’ The elf retorted. Gemma’s eyes narrowed dangerously and even Mitchell felt a flicker of fear. Her anger was rolling out of her in great crimson waves now. The fact that she looked and sounded so calm just made things worse.

‘And what has she done with them?’ she asked. The elf hesitated and she pressed the iron to his face again, ignoring his screams of pain until he started to go limp. 

‘They have imprisoned the witches.’ the elf panted, ‘The half-one was taken for the pleasure of the harem.’

‘And the other one?’ Mitchell demanded. ‘What of the other one, the one with fair hair.’

‘The poet?’ the elf asked then coughed weakly. ‘The Queen has made him her pet. She has a great liking for him.’

‘That bitch.’ Mitchell said, his own anger growing out of control. The thought of anyone else touching his Other made him want to rip heads off. 

‘How do we get in, and mind you tell us the truth or I will let the vampire rip out your throat.’ Gemma said to the elf. 

‘You cannot.’ The elf insisted, his voice weakening. ‘There is a great enchantment that protects the castle. It cannot be broken form the outside. Only our leader has the password that will lift the spell and allow us entry.’  
‘Your leader?’ Mitchell asked, ‘The tall elf back there?’ he looked at Gemma. 

‘He is of no further use to us.’ she said, looking at the elf. Then she looked down his body, reaching for his belt, and withdrawing a dagger from the sheath tied to it. Then without any ado she leaned in and slit the elf’s throat in one sure movement. 

‘Jesus Christ!’ Mitchell swore, falling abck onto his backside. He’d not expected to see the elf so cold-bloodedly executed. He stared at Gemma, aghast at her actions.

‘It was a kindness.’ She said getting to her feet. ‘You killed him the moment you touched him with the iron. It poisons them, like silver does to you. His death would have been slow and painful.’ Mitchell rose and looked at her shoulder. 

‘We should probably do something about that.’ he said. Gemma glance down at it. 

‘Push it through and break the head off.’ she said, ‘Then you can pull the shaft out.’ She looked at him expectantly. ‘Come on, Mitchell. It bloody hurts and I can’t walk around like this.’ Mitchell bit the inside of his lip.

‘I don’t want to hurt you any further.’ He said.

‘Just do it. The heads of elven arrows are barbed. You’d do more damage trying to pull it out.’ Gemma stepped so they were standing opposite each other. She reached for his hand, wrapping around the arrow shaft. ‘One clean push through.’  
Mitchell looked down at her then took her right shoulder in one hand and braced. He gave the arrow an almighty push, feeling it tear through flesh and cloth as it came out the back of her shoulder. Gemma gasped in pain, hey eyes squeezed shut. Mitchell let go of her and the arrow, then walked around her to check the result. The wickedly barbed head was out, slick with blood. He grasped it as gently as he could and broke it off, tossing it to the ground. The he went back around her, doing the same to the shaft and pulling it out. There was a rush of blood and he instinctively shifted.

‘I’m sorry.’ he said.

‘Don’t be.’ Gemma replied. Mitchell took off his jacket and then tied it around his waist before taking off his shirt and bundling it up to hold to the wound. Gemma took it from him, holding it in place as he adjusted it. ‘You can drink if you need to.’ she said and Mitchell shook his head. 

‘No.’ he replied. ‘You’re not my Other. It would be like having sex with you.’ 

‘Fair enough.’ she said, watching as he tied the shirt in a crude knot around her shoulder to form a sling that would support her arm as well as keep it bound. ‘We need to get back to Niemh and she can fix me up.’ Mitchell nodded. 

‘Let’s go then.’ he said and they headed back into the woods, and went in the direction of the fire.


	75. Niemh's Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niemh takes on those who stayed behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my baby girl.

Niemh watched through the branches. Mitchell had been gone for what seemed like several minutes, but she knew better than to trust time. 

When she was a child, she’d dreamed of faeries. Her memories of her mother were vague and misty as she’ been very young when she’d died and Niemh had ended up on the streets of London. But she did remember her stories. And unlike Bee, whose head was always filled with wondrous beautiful things, the faeries her mother had fervently warned her about were twisted and evil, always ready to steal away mortal babies or lure the unwary to their deaths.

When she’d become a Keeper she’d found the truth to be somewhere in between. Faeries were inconstant creatures, switching easily between light and dark and benevolence and malevolence. The old lessons her mother had told her had stuck, and so she was suspicious of them, always keeping a nail in her pocket and sprinkling salt on her windowsill. Bee had thought her overly cautious.

Now, as she watched the Red Caps and Dark Elves talking, she was pleased she’d learned those lessons well. The thought of her Other at the mercy of these creatures made her rage inside but she kept quiet as a mouse, just like she’d done when she was beaten as a child and the fury had raged through her. Bee had been more stoic, bearing her punishment with tranquillity and compassion for others. She never knew how much Niemh wanted to lash out, and was always able to temper her anger. She on the other hand felt it keenly, like a white fire burning in her veins. It made her powers surge and bubble and she itched to dispel these creatures that stood in the way of her and Bee. Her beloved Bee, with her beautiful dark eyes and childlike smile. Then she heard it, screams and cries coming from the direction the other two had disappeared. And just like that the decision was made for her.

Of all the Keepers, Nimeh knew her and Bee were probably the most underestimated. They looked young and acted young and people had the tendency to act like children. Their naturally sunny dispositions also made them seem, if not harmless, then certainly less dangerous. She sometimes envied Gemma her easy natural authority, the way she commanded a room just by raising an eyebrow, or Kyle with his easy going arrogance that just screamed confidence and strength. Mitchell had his brooding presence and even Anders seemed like he’d be more inclined to get into a fight than she and Bee did. 

What people didn’t realise was that her and Bee were just as trained in combat magic as the others. But, while Bee would be hard pressed to take anyone’s life, regardless of how dire the situation was, Niemh was the one they would have to watch out for. The first time they met Gemma all those years ago, she’d felt it. She had been Jemima back then, a stumpy serious faced child with an enormous propensity for the destructive magic that had driven her family to gladly hand her over to the Keepers when she was only four. She had destroyed one of the theatres they had been playing in because the owner had made overtures to her of a paedophilic nature. And where most children her age would have succumbed in fear, Jemima had simply tilted her head like a fox and set the curtains of the stage ablaze and burned the entire building to the ground with the theatre owner in it. The company her parents owned had all been cowering on the street as the building was incinerated and seen her walking out of the flames without a single hair singed. And she had been laughing. Niemh recognised that darkness when they met. But while Gemma’s capability was stronger, mostly because she was alone for a good forty odd years before she met her light, Niemh had had Bee’s wonderfully calming influence. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t deal it out if she needed to.

She dropped to the ground, lithe and silent as a predator. She didn’t favour the fire that Gemma and now Mitchell used. Her weapon was her own. Even as the elves and Red caps turned to face her she flung out both hands and released the power that surged into her fingers and came out as thin streams of ice, so cold it seared the very air. It circled and danced, ensnaring those it touched and making them scream in pain. She was up in seconds, darting forward and then kicking out low at the nearest Red cap, taking his tubby legs out from under him and catching his pike out of the air as he lost his grip on it. It took mere seconds for the ice that circled him to do its work, freezing him to the core as quickly as thought, and she swung the pike, bringing it down with enough force to shatter his body. She moved with all the grace of a dancer as she twisted the blows aimed at her, the pike she held slashing and shattering the nest two Red Caps, leaving only one and the elves. The Red Cap was already starting to freeze, his body changing from flesh to ice. She left him to his fate, instead focusing her attention to the elves who had a stronger resistance to the magic. The one’s furthest from her aimed and let loose several arrows, but she simply raised her hand, her barrier magic knocking them aside easily. Then she discarded the pike, using both hands to change the ice from a stream to concussive missiles, sharp as icicles and let them fly forward in a deadly curtain towards the elves, gratified when they penetrated skin and armour, knocking them off their feet. She let the power in her reach its peak and the ice spread quickly through their bodies, but they continued to fight even as they were dying. Niemh ducked the first blow aimed at her easily, hitting out with her elbow and connecting with the elf’s chest, knocking him off balance. She got hold of his arm, twisting and snapping the bone, catching the sword he dropped and whirling gracefully to counter the coming blow from another. She hit back on the return, catching the elf she was still holding in the face as he dropped, then executed another graceful turn, cutting his head from his body and watching as it shattered into shards as it hit the ground. She threw up a barrier as the second elf struck again, then fought back, her sword flashing as she countered and ran him through before sliding under his arm and leaving the sword still in him. She heard him fall behind her as she stood to confront the last three. The two subordinate ones stepped in front of the leader. The skin if their faces was already showing signs, cracking like old leather as the ice took them from the inside. The elf snarled at her and she smiled, cruel and thin as she simply opened her mind and let forth all her repressed anger and watched as the ice formed around her hands, spreading down her body to run out into the ground and across the space between them is seconds, taking them by surprise as it ate them from the ground up, their faces fixed is horror as it spread as swiftly as any fire until the last thing that was left was their expressions.

‘You really should know better than to pull faces.’ she said in a chiding tone and had to suppress the hysterical laughter she felt bubbling up. She hadn’t been in a fight this intense for a long while and all her emotions were raw, like an open would. She walked over, working the sword from a frozen hand and then cut through them, one by one until they were nothing but chunks of ice on the ground. Then she surveyed the destruction around her. 

She was about to go after the other two when she heard the sound of people coming through the trees. She swung the sword once, rolling her wrist, and got ready. Her relief when she saw it was Gemma and Mitchell was profound.   
‘Oh, good. It’s you.’ she said and then laughed at the looks on their faces. 

‘Bloody hell, Niemh.’ Gemma said, ‘We should bring you out to play more often.’

********

The down side to Niemh’s little episode was that she had killed the leader of the elven patrol.

‘He said it was a barrier though.’ she said, as they continued walking. ‘You know me. I haven’t met a barrier I didn’t like.’ She checked Gemma over as they talked. She hadn’t done anything to heal Gemma. There simply wasn’t time. But she knew that Gemma could take a lot of punishment and didn’t give it a second thought. 

They had armed themselves with the elves’ swords, her and Gemma, although Mitchell had declined the offer of weapons. And now they were at the very foot of the outcrop where the castle stood. The vegetation here was thick and the terrain inhospitable. Brambles and nettles chocked their path, and they were scratched and bruised. 

‘I can feel it.’ she said, her outstretched hand tracing the powerful barrier that ran on their right side just below the castle walls. ‘He was right, it is incredibly strong. I’m going to need all my power to force it open and hold it.’  
‘That is all we need you to do.’ Gemma said, ‘We will get Bee out of there, I promise you.’ 

There was the sound of footsteps and they flattened themselves against eh rock surface, crouching down in the prickly growth. They heard rather than saw the patrol go past. It was the fifth one they’d avoided. It hadn’t been too difficult. The eleven guards were seemingly relaxed and none too concerned with actually looking for possible intruders. Niemh had concluded that it was because of the barrier.

They waited until the noise had died away, Mitchell giving them a nod when the footsteps were out of range, then continued a little further. About halfway between where they were and the foundations of one of the three castle towers they came across an alcove in the side of the rock. It looked like it had been made by design, and would look out over the forest below if the vegetation was cleared. They moved into the alcove, and discovered it ran far back enough for there to be a decent amount of space.

‘We should stay here for a while.’ Niemh said. ‘Get you fixed up a bit better and have some food.’

‘I agree.’ Gemma replied. ‘I think we stand a better chance of getting in at night.’ She looked at Mitchell. ‘And your powers wil be stronger. Even if Niemh heals me enough, I’m still out of commission if we have to go up against the Queen, but with any luck I can keep everyone off your back while you deal with her.’ Mitchell nodded and helped her to the ground. Niemh came to kneel beside her and motioned for the backpack that Mitchell was carrying. Niemh had fortunately left it stashed in the tree. Now she was pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to Gemma. 

‘Drink and then give it to me. I need to wash out your wound and check the damage.’ she said. Gemma obeyed, taking two deep swallows before handing it back to her. Niemh untied the shirt from around the wound and inspected it carefully.   
‘It went in clean at least. Take you shirt off, I can’t get a good look like this.’ Gemma started then winced, and Niemh took over, unbuttoning the shirt and easing it back off her shoulders. Underneath, the grey cotton vest Gemma wore was saturated with blood. ‘That too.’ She aid and Mitchell started blushing as she reached for the hem of Gemma’s vest. Gemma saw him over Niemh’s shoulder and snorted.

‘For Christ’s sake Mitchell.’ she said, ‘Seriously how many women have you fucked in the last century. I’m pretty sure you know what a bra looks like.’

‘That’s not the point.’ Mitchell protested. ‘It’s your bra.’

‘I need you to help me, Mitchell.’ Niemh said briskly. ‘So you’ll just have to get on with it.’ She pulled the vest over Gemma’s head and folded it, making a pad that she soaked with water from the bottled and then started to clean away the congealed blood. The entrance wound was narrow slit and Gemma winced as the fabric brushed over it. 

‘Front pocket.’ she said to Niemh. 

‘I don’ think that’s a good idea.’ Niemh cautioned.

‘Fuck good ideas.’ Gemma said. ‘Unless you want me screaming the place down, I suggest you give me a cigarette.’ Niemh sighed and dug the tin out of her pocket and chucked it to Mitchell. He took one out and came over to Gemma sitting next to her and putting it in her mouth. She smiled at him around it, the tiny fizz in the air as she lit it sounding strangely echoed in the alcove. 

‘You know you can have one if you want.’ she said around her cigarette. Mitchell gave her a half smile and took one. He tried to focus but before he could Gemma lifted her hand and placed her fingertip on the end. The end flared as it caught and he inhaled to make it flare. 

‘Thanks.’ he said.

‘You saved my arse back there.’ she said, and her dark eyes were serious. ‘It’s the least I can do.’


	76. The Halls of the Unseelie Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to storm the castle...

He was tired. The banquet had been going for a very long time and his eyelids drooped with fatigue from all the wine he had consumed. It had been delicious but made him very sleepy. His Queen had kept him close throughout, sitting at her feet and drinking from her cup. She’s even graced him with a few kisses and that had been the most intoxicating taste of all. 

Now she was stroking his hair again, seemingly enamoured as she called him her golden one and the warm glow inside him grew until he was dizzy from it. And when she got up and beckoned to him he went willingly to her chamber, a room with tall mirror lined walls that reflected his face a thousand times. And when she pushed him to the black draped bed in the middle of the room he didn’t resist, even when she knocked him off his feet onto the sheets that felt like no textile he’d ever felt. He felt like it should have made his skin crawl, but then his Queen was on the bed with him, sitting over him, her robes discarded and her perfect body exposed to his gaze.

And yet, the lustful mist he found himself swimming in couldn’t completely drown out a tiny little voice screaming over and over again in the back of his head. But then his Queen leaned over him, her pale ice blue eyes locking on his, and her dark hair sweeping in a silky curtain around them. He felt her cold lips on his and the voice was suddenly extinguished by the sweetness of it.

*********

Mitchell woke with a start. His head was full of something that was horribly wrong. It took him a moment to get his bearings. He looked around the alcove and saw Niemh and Gemma lying side by side. Gemma was behind Niemh, her injured arm resting lightly on Niemh’s hip in a gesture of protectiveness. He would have found it touching but then the feeling rolled over him again in a great wave. He staggered to his feet, running to the edge of the alcove and retching violently. The only thing to come up though was the water and dried apple he had eaten at Niemh’s behest earlier. It had been a week since he’d fed from Anders and his blood was no longer in Mitchell’s system. Another wave of nausea shook him and he doubled over, falling to his knees. He coughed violently.

‘Mitchell?’ Nimeh’s voice was full of concern. He heard her move and then a soft touch on his back. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘I don’t know.’ he said, leaning back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He spat into the brush. Then he realised what it was. The little golden glow that was Anders in the back of his mind was no longer just a quiet presence. It was awake, and it was feeling something he recognised all too well. 

Arousal. Lust. Need. But not for him.

‘That bloody whore.’ he breathed. He turned to Niemh, shifting as the anger blazed through him. ‘She’s trying to fuck him.’ 

‘Oh no.’ Niemh said, her eyes wide. ‘Gemma!’ She got up and walked back to the sleeping Keeper, touching her shoulder gently. Gemma woke with a start, much like Mitchell had.

‘What is it?’ she asked, a little unfocused.

‘The Queen is trying to feed from Anders.’ Niemh said, and Gemma went from sleepy to battle ready in under a second.

‘We go now.’ she said, pushing Niemh aside and getting to her feet. ‘We can’t wait.’ She stumbled a little and Nimeh caught her.

‘You’re still weak.’ she said. 

‘It doesn’t matter.’ Gemma said. ‘If she feeds from him we won’t be able to get him back.’

‘What do you mean?’ Mitchell asked. He’d managed to get to his feet in spite of the nausea. He swallowed it down.

‘The Queen is a half human half faerie.’ Gemma said. ‘She resides in Avalon, but unlike its true inhabitants she ages. To keep herself young, she drinks the life force of mortals. She’s particularly fond of virile men. Need I say more?’ 

‘And she does that by fucking them? Christ, how much more bollocksed up can this get?’ Mitchell said, fighting to keep himself under control. He still hadn’t shifted back he was so agitated.

‘You’re not well enough to fight.’ Nimeh said to Gemma. ‘Let me go with Mitchell.’

‘We need you to open the barrier.’ Gemma was buckling on the elvish sword and scabbard she’d taken from the lead guard. ‘Come on, Niemh. Imagine that was Bee in there. It could be. The Queen may well have given her to the Fae to play with. You know what that would do to her.’ 

‘All right.’ Niemh said. A strange light had lit up in her eyes as she listened to Gemma’s words. ‘Let’s go.’ 

**********

They moved from the alcove with none of the stealth they had used earlier. Mitchell was in such a state that he cared little for secrey at this point. All that concerned him was the sickening feeling in his head as his Other was intimate with someone who wasn’t him. All his senses were on high alert and he smelled the guard before they rounded the corner of the castle walls. He moved with vampire speed, grabbing the guard by the throat and biting into it hard enough for the guard to be instantly killed as he ripped his throat out. The blood sprayed him, but this time he gloried in it. He let the body fall to the ground, snarling as another guard, drawn by the scuffle, came into sight. He was about to go for him, when he heard Gemma shout.

‘Duck!’ she ordered and he obeyed instantly, the fireball flying over his head close enough to singe his hair. It caught the elf guard full in the chest and he flew back through the air into the wall behind him, falling in a limp pile. There was a disturbing smell of cooked meat. Mitchell stood staring at the dead elf, then turned and watched as Gemma strode past him. Her hair was floating on the invisible surge of heat that she created and her eyes were the deep glowing red of molten lava. The fire that surrounded her hands was her own deep crimson, not the blue that she adopted when she fought with Kyle. This was her true fire. Their eyes met, and she gave him a feral smile. 

‘Time to get to work, Shadow King.’ she said, ‘Your god awaits.’ 

They came onto the avenues of gnarled trees that led to the castle gate. Niemh stopped and held out her hand, palm outwards. 

‘It’s there, just ahead.’ she said. Gemma and Mitchell came to stand either side of her. 

‘Remember what I said.’ Gemma said to her. ‘Bee’s in there.’

‘I remember.’ Niemh said. Then she started to walk forward at a steady pace. Gemma turned to Mitchell.

‘Whatever you do, stay behind her.’ she said. You don’t want to get caught up in what she’s about to do.’

‘Is it going to be bad?’ Mitchell asked. He inhaled deeply, smelling the almost chemical smell of rising power. ‘It’s going to be bad.’

‘Well, you’ve seen her make a barrier strong enough to keep out three dark magicians. Now you’ll get to see her break one.’ Gemma said. Up ahead Niemh had stopped. They could all see the castle gate, which was protected by a heavy portcullis and extensively guarded. The guards were already calling to each other as they spotted the Keepers. 

Niemh turned to Gemma and Mitchell. And now Mitchell could see that Niemh’s eyes were like his, blank and monochrome, but where his were black, hers were white and cloudy. Her thick silky hair burst free from the ribbon that held it, moving like it was alive around her head, and the very air around them grew thick with power. 

‘You ready?’ she asked, and her very voice seemed to freeze the air. Gemma nodded. The fire around her had concentrated into a fireball that hovered above her palm.

‘Leave the door to me.’ She said to Mitchell. ‘You take out whoever’s left behind it.’ 

‘But what about the guards in front.’ Mitchell asked. They were forming a line two deep in front of the gate. 

‘They won’t be a problem.’ Gemma said. She looked at Niemh. ‘Take it down.’ 

*********

Deep below the castle walls, Bee sat up.

‘They’re here.’ she said. Kyle looked up towards the ceiling. He reached out but felt nothing.

‘You sure?’ he asked. Bee closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were glowing with a light like sun through peaty water. 

‘Oh, I’m sure.’ she said and smiled.

*********

Niemh raised both hands and let her mind explore the barrier. Like all barriers it could be unlocked through the careful analysis of where its weaknesses lay and the unpicking the spell by following the series of chinks. Her and Bee had become expert at doing this and were widely considered to be one of the best breaking teams in the business. But tonight she had no taste for finesse. Tonight she just wanted in. And, like all barriers, this one could also be opened by using brute force to smash through it.

Niemh smiled, and anyone who saw that smile would never associate it with the sweet and calm Keeper that owned the face it currently resided on. Then she let go and the power flowed out of her like an avalanche, an unstoppable surge that ran forward and gained momentum until it hit the barrier. At first, like an avalanche, it flowed along and around it but the relentless tide of power was so strong that the first cracks appeared remarkably quickly. Faerie magick was all about the glamour, and while the barrier was strong, it was only superficially so. Under Niemh’s sustained attack it started to warp, the cracks getting wider and wider. Niemh was able to direct her power into the cracks, widening them. It was like tearing apart a piece of green wood. She felt a sense of elation as the power slipped thought the barrier, delighting in tearing it into smaller and smaller strands. Her elation fed back into her power, a dynamo generating a magnetic field. It danced and streaked, invisible to everyone else but her. 

‘Get ready.’ she called out, but she knew that they could feel it as well as she could. Her heightened state allowed her to taste the power flowing from the two Keepers behind her. Then she gathered every last bit of her strength, knowing she would need it to lock herself inside the barrier, keeping it open and protecting herself from anyone trying to get to her as well. The only problem was that if it collapsed with her inside, it would kill her. That was something Gemma hadn’t told Mitchell. And unbeknownst to him, she and Gemma had been talking every step of the way since the attack in the forest. While Gemma wasn’t a telepath like her and Bee, if she thought loudly enough Niemh could hear her. She was also remarkably receptive to Niemh’s own thoughts.

Her only hope was for Bee to come back and safely transition her out of the barrier.

Then she took a deep breath and threw herself in. There was a perfect moment, where for one second she was in equilibrium with the barrier, and then she gave it the lightest touch and it shattered into a thousand pieces under her power.  
Behind her, it looked to Mitchell like Niemh flickered. It reminded him of the old films that he’d gone to watch in the Twenties. She was still standing there, but she was suddenly more insubstantial.

‘She’s in.’ Gemma said. She looked at him. ‘Time to go.’ Then she moved around Niemh and started to run for the gate. Mitchell followed, feeling his ears pop as he passed thought the weakened barrier. In front of them the two rows of guards were watching as they approached with fear on their faces. He remembered what Gemma had said and slowed a little in anticipation. And even as she ran, slightly ahead of him, she raised the hand that held the ball of fire and it flared, bright red and hot as hellfire. They she threw it and it was like a nuclear blast the heat was so intense. There was a moment of stillness and then the castle portcullis exploded inwards, the lines of guards disappearing in the wave of fire. Mitchell raced past her, his speed like nothing he’d experienced. He used his anger to fuel his power, the nausea adding an extra dimension as he imagined what Anders and the faerie Queen might be doing together. The remains of the portcullis glowed cherry red as he passed them, and then he went through the great gate door which was nothing more than splinters and shattered stone. He found himself in a great hall, and face to face with a group of guards. He let the power surge out of him, and the waves of ultraviolet fire set the stone floor alight. At first the guards stared in confusion as it surrounded them, and then began to scream as it trapped them, catching alight wherever it licked at their clothing until they were a writhing mass of flame. 

‘Bloody hell.’ Gemma said, coming up behind him. ‘That’s new.’ They watched as the fire consumed the guards until there was nothing but soft black ash. It was fearsomely quick and when it was done the flames slithered along the floor until they reached Mitchell, climbing up his boots and legs until they came to settle along his arms and on his hands like living things. He looked at her and she nodded in the direction of a grand staircase at the end of the hall. ‘I suggest you go get Anders. I don’t think you’ll need me. I’m going to get Bee and Kyle.’ Mitchell nodded and they went their separate ways. 

**********

Kyle and Bee were both at the door to their cell. They had both felt the barrier go down, and then the surges of power coming somewhere above them. 

‘She’s gone supernova.’ Bee breathed. ‘Shit.’

‘I also think that Gemma may have also just blown a big fucking hole in the front of the castle.’ Kyle said. 

‘Well, we at least know what they’re doing.’ Bee replied, frowning. ‘But I have no idea what the fuck is up with Mitchell. He’s absolutely seething.’

**********

Blowing doors apart and knocking people out his path turned out to be very easy once he got the hang of it. And now Mitchell was in the last wing of the castle. Stretching before him was a long hall, the walls lined with mirrors. He could feel the power in the air, so thick he could almost touch it. There was so much he could sense now as he gave release to his power. He could hear the screams from below and feel the heat as Gemma swept through the lower levels of the castle like a wildfire, her destructive magic wreaking havoc. She was like a force of nature and Mitchell delighted in the destruction. He felt at home with this, his dark side. He’d rejected it for decades and all that had brought him was misery. Now here, he felt like it mattered. Like he mattered. And beyond that door was the person that mattered most to him.

He recalled what Gemma had said while they were walking to the castle, that faerie magic was just a glamour. It was strong, but it was all about appearances. He just had to break through the illusions and he would destroy whatever it was that held their Others in thrall. That the love he shared with Anders was a reality strong enough to break through any glamour.

And now, looking down the hall to the huge pair of wooden doors he felt his Other on the other side of those doors, felt him with someone else, and the rage that had sustained him took on a possessive note. 

Mine.

He reached out with his mind and heart and soul, holding onto that little bit of golden fire in his head and wrapping it in a cool shield of dark fire. 

*********

Inside the room, the man felt something spark inside him. He pushed the woman on top of him aside, and his first coherent thought was one single word. He looked into her beautiful face, so reminiscent of someone from his past, and then he spoke for the first time in what felt like days.

‘No.’ he said.

*********

Downstairs Bee and Kyle heard shouts and then the noises as doors exploded from their hinges.

‘KYLE!!!’ Gemma’s voice was strident, as only she could get. It floated through the small barred window in the cell door. Kyle’s face was a picture of relief and happiness as he rushed to the door, calling through the bars.  
‘We’re in here.’ There was the sound of running footsteps and then Gemma’s fingers appeared through the bars. 

‘Get back.’ she said. Kyle and Bee moved back into the furthest corner and then the door was blown apart. And in the splinters and smoke that was left stood Gemma. She took two steps into the cell but got no further as Kyle swept forward, gathering her into his arms and kissing her.

*********

Mitchell hesitated as he felt the tiniest little edge of confusion to the arousal he felt inside his head. It was enough to give him impetus and he let fly with the dark fire he commanded. It streamed in waves down each wall, the mirrors breaking under its force one by one. And when it reached the door the two streams crossed, twining and twisting through the spell that protected the door, shredding it as easily as wet tissue paper. The door didn’t explode, instead it simply went up in a sheet of purple flame and Mitchell walked towards it, shards of glass raining down around him as slowly as ash floating in the wind. He waved them aside almost absently as he passed, fire and a growing darkness in his wake. 

When he got to the door, he saw Anders lying half naked on the bed in the middle of the room. The creature kneeling over him looked up at Mitchell and hissed. 

Mitchell met her pale cold eyes and snarled back.


	77. Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown.

Kyle eventually let Gemma go, his eyes raking over her and taking in the oversized blue and green plaid shirt. Gemma’s own shirt had been beyond repair, so Mitchell had given her his. It had had no holes but the blood stains remained.  
‘Gem?’ he asked, concerned. Gemma shrugged it off. 

‘It’s an arrow wound. Niemh fixed me up enough to come in and get you two. She’s outside holding the barrier open.’ Gemma said. She went to Bee, putting her hands on her shoulders. ‘Are you all right?’

‘Yes, they didn’t hurt us, but the glamour they put on us was very strong. We are missing a huge chunk of time from when we came through the doorway till we woke up in here.’ 

‘And Olaf?’ Gemma asked. ‘Where is he?’

‘We don’t know.’ Kyle admitted. ‘Bee and I got put in here together, but they took him somewhere else.’

‘We also don’t know where Anders is.’ Bee added.

‘Don’t worry about that, Mitchell is on the case.’ Gemma said, but her face was grim. Kyle could feel her tension and just a smidgen of fear. That freaked him out more than anything.

‘The Queen’s got him.’ He said. It wasn’t a question. Gemma simply looked at him. ‘Fuck, that’s bad news.’

‘Mitchell is handling it.’ she said. ‘What we need to do now is find Olaf and get the fuck out of here.’ They followed her out into the tunnel that ran past the cells. Kyle and Bee took in the carnage around them and exchanged a look. Then they each went to a fallen guard, arming themselves. 

‘Our magic is still on the fritz.’ Kyle said.

‘That barrier is still partially up. I think Niemh is keeping it stable enough for us to get in and out. But when she’s done this place is going to probably go kaboom.’ Gemma said as they made their way along the tunnel, Bee out in front as she attempted to use what little power she had to locate Olaf. 

‘I think he’s up on one of the higher levels.’ she said. 

‘I haven’t been up there yet.’ Gemma said, ‘We’ll probably have to fight our way in.’

‘That,’ Kyle said, his face setting in a look of stubborn resolve ‘is so not going to be a problem.’

***********

His Queen was very angry. He could feel it in his head like a wave of toxic green bile. She was looking towards the door and he twisted his body to try and see better what she was staring at. Then she drew back her lips and hissed at the interloper. Then he heard a noise in answer. It was like hearing an animal snarl, and then it dropped into a lower register becoming an ominous growl. His Queen sat back on her haunches and he was now free to see who had entered the bedchamber. When he did though he was terrified of what he saw.

There was a man standing in the doorway. Shards of mirror floated past him in from the hallway beyond, and the ashes from the door which had been incinerated were collected around his boots. He was dressed in a manner that was not that of the Fae around him, and yet he felt like he recognised those clothes. The grey vest he wore was saturated in dark faerie blood, which also coated his arms and the lower half of his face. On his hands were bloodstained khaki gloves with the fingers cut off.

But it was his face that drove him to terror. The man had thick dark curly hair hanging in almost Raphaelite curls around that pale face which was contorted in a look of fury, nose wrinkled like a dog as he growled at the Queen. His lips were drawn back to reveal two elongated canines that glinted wickedly in the torchlight that lit the bed chamber. His eyes were the worst though, black and flat like the eyes of a shark. 

The man clenched one hand into a fist and deep purple fire lit up around it, the flames streaking up his bare arm. 

‘Get the fuck off my Other, you fucking bitch.’ he said, the rage in his voice made it shake slightly. His Queen gave the man a cruel smile, a little twist to her lips as she replied.

‘If you want him, come and get him.’ she said. 

**********

Kyle dodged the blow and twisted, sinking the sword he held almost hilt deep into the elf’s chest. He made a gurgling sound as his black blood flooded his lungs and Kyle let go of the hilt. The elf sank to the floor in a heap and was still. Then Kyle went back to him, bracing one foot against the elf’s body as he grasped the sword and pulled it out. It came with a loud sucking noise which made him grimace. He strode forward, and got the door that had been more heavily guarded than most. He pushed it open and stared in amazement at what he saw.

The room he found himself in was enormous, the floor and walls made from smooth white stone that had a lustrous sheen. There were piles of cushions in brightly coloured silks scattered around the floor, and couches in out of the corners. There was a huge fountain in the centre of the room. It was so incongruous when compared to the rest of the castle which seemed to have been decorated in Dark Age chic. There was a heavy smell of incense in the air, and the torchlight here was particularly flattering.

Kyle couldn’t see anybody though, and he came further into the room, sword held out at the ready. Then he heard frantic whispering coming from behind an intricately carved wooden screen. 

‘Hello?’ he called and then felt like an idiot, because the faeries could obviously not understand. Then to his amazement a voice he recognised called out.

‘Kyle?’

‘Olaf?” he called in response and the tall man came around from behind the screen. He was still wearing his awful poncho but had somehow acquired a gauzy pair of iridescent silk harem pants to go with it. 

‘Oh thank fuck.’ He said, coming towards Kyle. ‘I am so happy to see you.’ He turned to the screen. ‘You can come out. This is Kyle. He’s friendly.’ There was more whispering. Kyle gave Olaf a quizzical look. 

‘Who’s back there?’ he aked and Olaf grinned.

‘You’ll see.’ He said, then turned back to the screen. ‘Come on, don’t be shy.’ There was a whisper of silk and four faerie woman came out from behind the screen. They giggled and held hands as they came towards Olaf and Kyle. They looked like a set, and they had strangely proportioned bodies with wide hips and tiny cup like breasts. One had skin that had the lustrous quality of sloe berries, so black ii was almost blue and eyes that were honey coloured. One looked almost Asian with slanted eyes like a cat. The last two were identical versions of each other, with long greenish blond hair and liquid eyes the colour of algae. They all wore the same gauzy trousers and were bare breasted, their bodies adorned with silver jewellery that made tinkling bell-like noises as they moved.

‘Olaf, these are nymphs.’ Kyle said and Olaf smiled broadly.

‘I know. It’s so cool. Can we take them back with us?’

**********

Mitchell stared down the Queen, growling loud enough that it echoed in the room. He noticed that it was also lined with mirrors. And she was beautiful, he could see that. Her thick black hair hung in a shiny mane around a sharply drawn face with pale ice blue eyes that watched him with all the alertness and arrogance of an apex predator. Her lips drew back, showing sharp looking teeth that were perfectly white. Her skin was like skimmed milk, flawless and white. But there was strangeness too, in her elongated ear tips and fingers. And her long black skirt seemed to grow directly from her skin, swirling in a way that made it look like she was underwater.

‘If you want him, come and get him.’ she purred in a low voice. Mitchell couldn’t help but look at Anders and saw that his face was turned towards him. The blue eyes were blank, and it was clear Anders didn’t recognise him. The Queen saw him looking and smiled. She leaned forward stroking through Anders’ hair and Mitchell snarled at her familiarity.

‘So beautiful.’ she said, ‘Gold like the summer sun. A beautiful golden poet.’ She sat back again. ‘He knows not who you are nightwalker. Leave now and I will allow you to go unmolested.’ 

‘No.’ Mitchell said. ‘He comes with me. And if I am feeling forgiving I will let you keep your worthless half-life.’ The Queen laughed, a sound like knifes clattering on stone.

‘You presume to order me in my kingdom?’ she asked incredulously. ‘I will remind you who you are talking to. Even vampires must submit to my power.’ She crawled along the bed until she could slither off the edge like a serpent and Mitchell suddenly realised that that was what she reminded him of. It was there in the unstaring eyes and sinuous movements. She came forward, and he could feel her power. It was ancient and twisted and he could almost smell the corruption that oozed from her. He snarled again, and fire lit up his other hand. 

There was a flicker of something in her face and then she struck. The force of her magic took him by surprise and it picked him up and threw him into the wall behind him. He fell to the ground, landing on his stomach and pain shot through him. He got to his hands and knees, shaking his head to clear it and looked up at her. She had clearly not expected him to get up. Her face was bemused and then contorted in fury. She threw her hands forward and Mitchell was thrown against the wall again, but this time he was pinned. He struggled violently as she walked towards him. 

‘Stupid creature.’ she sneered. ‘I am the ruler of this kingdom. Nothing is done without my permission. And he, ‘ she turned and pointed to where Anders was still on the bed, seemingly frozen in fear, ‘is mine. To do with as I choose.’

‘No, he is not.’ Mitchell spat. The force that pinned him to the wall felt like it was crushing his chest and he was grateful he didn’t actually need to breathe. The Queen came close enough for him to smell her, ripe and rotting under her beauty. ‘He is my Other. You cannot break what is between us.’

‘Are you so sure little vampire.’ she purred. ‘He doesn’t look like he remembers you.’ She got up close to Mitchell, her mouth inches from his. Her breath was foul, like the inside of a tomb. Mitchell stopped himself from flinching, willing her to come just a little closer. He locked eyes with her.

‘You are too confident of your power, your Majesty.’ he said, making his voice as insolent as possible. ‘Right now there is a Keeper downstairs wreaking havoc and destroying everything in her path as she does so. And another outside shattering the pathetic barrier that you think protects you inside this shithole of a castle. How the fuck do you think I got in? And as for your guards, those that I haven’t eaten, I’ve burned to ash.’ He waited until she was close enough and then he spat in her face. She hissed in anger and caught him by the throat, her grip as strong as a constricting snake. But Mitchell had no need for air. Instead she had played right into his hands and he unleashed his power. Flames spread out from his feet, reaching her skirt which dragged along the ground, licking at the edges before the hem caught alight in a blaze of purple fire. 

She fell back from his, staring in horror at the fire, and gave Mitchell the time to streak past her, faster than the eye could see to the bed, while she stamped out the flames.

‘Anders.’ he said and Anders frowned in reaction to the name, shying away from him. Mitchell was about move towards him when the Queen shrieked and it was so high pitched it hurt his ears. He turned in time to see her raise her hand and then he was knocked flying, sailing through the air to hit the back wall of the chamber before slamming into the ground. He felt something crack and knew Niemh would curse him for breaking his ribs again. He forced himself to his feet, knowing he had to wait for just the right moment. It was the glamour he was after but he had to let her wear herself out before he did anything. 

Mitchell coughed once, and felt the pain. His lip was split where one of his fangs had hit is as he impacted on the ground and he spat blood. 

‘Is that all you’ve got?’ he taunted, ‘You’re not impressing me very much.’

‘I am not here for your entertainment, nightwalker.’ she snarled. ‘I will exterminate you and then take the one you call your Other and drain him until he is nothing but a husk that will blow away in the night wind.’ She skirted the bed and Mitchell moved in counterpoint to her. On the bed Anders simply sat and watched. 

‘Anders.’ Mitchell said, ‘You have to snap out of it.’ He could hear the pleading tone in his voice and was gratified to see the tiniest of frowns between Anders’ golden brows. It was something, a little indicator that he was still in there. The Queen came around to his side, hurling her magic in his direction and Mitchell threw himself to the side, cursing the pain in his rebroken ribs and rolling to his feet before he let loose with a volley of purple fire. She knocked most them out the way, but on caught and Mitchell started to smile as the side of her skirt began to burn. The Queen stared dumbly down at it, trying to knock it away as she had with the flames that had clung to the hem of her skirt. What she didn’t know was that Mitchell had purposely made that fire as insubstantial as he could, but this was different. He stretched out his hand, letting his power pour into it and it flared in a great line around and around her. 

He held the power tightly, keeping it surging as she screeched and tried to beat the flames out with her hands. The Mitchell focused and pulled the lines of fire tighter until she was completely caught by them and they had her arms pinned to her sides. 

‘What are you doing?’ she demanded. 

‘Getting my own back.’ Mitchell said, and then he released all his control and the fire blazed into life. Her screams were terrible but she was not as affected by the flames as her guards. But it did give Mitchell enough time to move at vampire speed back to the bed. He clambered up next to Anders, grabbing him by the ankle as he desperately tried to get away from him and pulling him back. Mitchell got on top of him, straddling him and pinning his wrists down, looking into the vacant blue eyes. ‘Please Anders.’ he pleaded while Anders struggled underneath him like a trapped animal, ‘You have to remember. Please.’ It was so easy to hold him down and Mitchell felt a flash of fear at how weak his Other was. What he had in mind may not be the best idea after all, but he had no choice. He got Anders face between his hands and held him still, looking into his eyes. ‘I am so sorry, baby.’ he murmured, voice soft in the hopes that any small part that was still Anders would hear it and respond. Then he got Anders behind the neck with one hand, pulling him up to him and biting down on his neck in one swift movement.

He was always gentle when he fed from Anders. Even when Anders begged him in a state of semi-coherent bliss, he always took care to not hurt him. But that was in the middle of lovemaking, when they were reconnecting on a level they both shared. This was different. This was claiming, trying to grab Anders and pull him screaming back into the world with him.

So Mitchell bit down hard and Anders screamed in pain, a sound which rent his heart and made him desperately unhappy, but he held on, knowing there would be bruises left by the strength in his fingers. The Queen screamed, but the first rush of Anders’ blood over his tongue sent his own blood pounding in Mitchell’s ears. It was even sweeter than he recalled, and he gloried in the taste of his Other. And then he heard it, the glorious golden bell in his head that was his Other, his beautiful Anders. The blood flowing into him gave him strength and Mitchell took it all, letting it feed his power. He was aware of the Queen screaming at them, and he wanted nothing more than to shut her out. And just like that, he knew what to do. He let it come from deep inside him, harnessing the dark that was corresponded so perfectly but the golden light that was Anders. It was everything that he hid from, everything he’d tried to stamp out, but now he welcomed it and let it flow through him, until it erupted in a great cloak of complete blackness so powerful it would shut out the sun in the middle of a summer’s day. It wrapped itself around him and his god, hiding them from the world and keeping them safe. There was nothing but darkness and the great golden bell in his head. And then he felt the fire starting up again inside him, crackling forth with all the power he contained and it split the darkness and twisted through it until everything was him and Anders and the dark. It welled up and as it hit its peak he let it fly out in a searing wave of purple fire and infinite blackness, hearing every last mirror in the room shatter and the Queen scream until her voice died. 

When Mitchell opened his eyes he released Anders, supported his head with one hand, the other arm around his body holding him up. He shifted back and looked at his Other.

‘Anders.’ he said, and there was a tiny little flicker of recognition in the blue eyes. ‘It’s me, baby. It’s John.’ 

‘John?’ Anders voice was cracked and rough, like he hadn’t spoken in days. 

‘Yes.’ he said. ‘I came to get you and take you home.’ Anders blinked once, twice and then the blue eyes focused. 

‘I has such strange dreams.’ he said. 

‘It’s all right. I’m here now.’ Mitchell said, feeling his emotions overwhelm him as Anders blinked sleepily at him.

‘I am so fucking tired.’ he said. Mitchell gave a little choked laugh and gathered him into his arms, holding onto him for all he was worth. 

‘I love you…I love you…I love you.’ He breathed again and again. There was a soft touch as Anders brought his hand up and grabbed onto Mitchell’s vest. 

‘I love you too.’ he whispered.

They clung to each other, and Mitchell took a moment to look at where the Queen was lying. One look at her and he knew he had shattered her glamour.

She was a shrivelled shell of what she was before when the glamour was still intact. Her skin was pouchy and wrinkled, and hung in folds around her withered body. Her breasts were two sagging pouches and the black skirt was moth eaten and rusty with age. Her lustrous black hair was now grey and wispy and mostly gone. But the eyes still blazed in her ruined face. 

‘You…’ she croaked.

‘Me.’ Mitchell said, eyes shifting. He let go of Anders and got up, stalking towards her. When he stood over her and fixed her with his unyielding stare. ‘You are finished here. The Unseelie court is now mine. And so is this man.’ She flinched from him. 

‘You have no rights here.’ she said, but her voice was trembling.

‘I have every right.’ Mitchell said, ‘I am An rí scáth, and you will acknowledge me. Now get up and get out and I will let you go with your life.’ The Queen dropped her eyes.

‘As you wish my lord.’ she said, her voice almost a whisper. 

‘Good.’ Mitchell said and turned back to his Other. He was about to smile at him, when he saw Anders eyes go wide.

‘John.’ The word was a plaintive call, so weak it was almost nothing. And that was when the white hot agony went through him, and a shard of mirror as long, thin and sharp as any sword pierced though his vest and came to rest protruding from his chest. For a Moment all Mitchell could do was look at it.

‘Fuck.’ he said. He looked at Anders’ horrified face. Then he laughed.

It was clear from Anders’ expression that he had not expected that.

‘Are you out of your fucking mind?’ he asked. 

‘No.’ said Mitchell. He reached up, grasping the shard on both sides and pulled it out. It took some doing and the pain was unbelievable but soon he held it in his hands, smeared with his own blood. Then he turned to the Queen who was staring at him in disbelief, frozen in the spot from where she’d run him through. Mitchell regarded her and then the shard of mirror.

‘You missed my heart.’ he said, and she had a moment to realise her mistake before he brought the shard round in a graceful strike and cut her head clean from her neck. It hit the ground with a thump, and then her body slowly collapsed to follow it. 

‘Holy fuck.’ Anders said behind him. Mitchell turned back to his god, who had managed to get up off the bed. He came towards Mitchell, a little unsteady on his feet and holding one hand to the side of his neck where Mitchell had bitten him. He ran a critical eye over Anders, noting that the only thing he had on was a length of black fabric tied around the waist. 

‘What the fuck are you wearing?’ he asked. Anders snorted a weak laugh.

‘You are such a dick, Mitch.’ he said, using this free hand to catch Mitchell behind the head and pull him down far enough for him to lean up and kiss him.


	78. Return of the Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keepers get back.

Bee raced through the halls and corridors of the faerie castle, her dark hair flying as she hacked her way to her Other. She was not worried for herself, but only for Niemh. She could feel her strength starting to fail and knew she had to get her out of the barrier as soon as possible. Niemh was strong, but the barrier was immensely powerful and it was taking everything she had to hold it open.

Some distance behind her Kyle followed, taking out the residual guards as they encountered them. The nymphs were trailing along in Olaf’s wake, bird like voices chattering in fear. Gemma brought up the rear, her face lined with exhaustion. Her wound had re-opened and her shoulder was soaked in blood, but Kyle knew better than to ask her to stop fighting.

‘Jesus, can you keep them quiet.’ he said eventually to Olaf. ‘They’re driving me nuts.’

‘I don’t know what they’re saying.’ Olaf said, but he held out his arms and the nymphs crowded under them.

‘We need to find the others and get out of here.’ Gemma said. And as if on cue, as they got to next hall, they saw Mitchell and Anders coming towards them.

‘Nice work.’ Gemma said, giving Mitchell a wry smile. ‘I felt that three levels down.’

‘Guess you were right about needing to find my motivation.’ Mitchell replied, giving her a half-smile. ‘All it took was wanting to get him back.’

‘The best motivation there is.’ she said. Kyle gave Anders a once over, then unzipped his hoodie and handed it to him. Anders took it gratefully and put it on.

‘I appear to be a little underdressed.’ he said. Gemma gave Mitchell a look.

‘No.’ he replied, and Anders wondered what they were referring to. ‘But it was a close call.’

‘And her?’ she asked.

‘Cut her head off.’ Mitchell replied. Gemma smiled.

‘Excellent.’ she said.

**********

Bee made it to the hall at the front of the castle, barely noticing the huge hole blasted in the wall where the door had initially existed. She ran out into the dark, going towards the icy white illumination which showed her were Niemh was standing. As she got closer, she could feel the intensity of the magic Niemh was producing. The nimbus of blue white light was almost blinding as she approached closer, and she could feel the temperature of the air drop.

‘Niemh!’ Bee shouted as she approached, knowing that the sound of the magic generated by the barrier would drown out her words is she simply spoke. She could now just make out the shape of her Other inside the light. She extended her hand and it felt like an electrical field around her fingers as they came close to the light. Bee winced, knowing it was going to hurt like hell, but her drive to get to Niemh was so strong she would have gladly cut off her head if it meant reaching her. Then she took a huge breath, as if she was about to swim underwater, and stepped into the light.

It was like falling into the North Sea in the middle of winter. The cold was so intense that Bee could fell her skin contract and her breath came out in great billowy clouds. The magic inside the nimbus had created a violent vortex and her hair whipped around her face as she looked for Niemh. Even though the light was concentrated around her other on the outside, here inside the barrier space was distorted and she couldn’t see her. Bee brought her hands up to cup around her mouth and shouted.

‘Niemh! Where are you?’

Bee moved as best she could through the turbulence and looked through the light, particles of suspended magic moving like snowflakes in a blizzard, and then she saw her. It was just a silhouette, but Bee made her way towards it and finally Niemh came into focus.

Niemh had her arms outstretched, her mouth moving soundlessly as she chanted the words that channelled her magic. Her eyes were flat and white, with a slight blue opalescence like sheet ice. She didn’t acknowledge Bee at all, and Bee could see she was covered with a very fine coat of ice crystals, her skin as pale as skimmed milk and almost transluscent. Suddenly, she was terribly afraid. She’d never seen her Other this far under before. Instinctively she put her hand on Niemh’s outstretched arm and quickly pulled it back, looking at the blisters on her skin raised by the icy cold that Niemh was generating. Then she looked back at Niemh and realised she had a serious problem on her hands.

**********

‘Right.’ Kyle said, yanking his sword out of what they assumed was the last dark elf stupid enough to attack them. ‘That better be the last of those fucking things.’ The halls round them were now silent and they looked at each other.

‘Fucking hope so.’ Mitchell said, still in vampire mode and breathing heavily. They had been attacked by a final wave of dark elves just as they approached the main hall that led from the castle entrance. He had switched to basically picking them up and biting them or throwing them at things. His heightened strength was even more formidable now that he’d fed from Anders. He spat on the floor to clear his mouth and the blood that hit the ground was green-black and sickly.

‘That is both disgusting and disturbing.’ Anders remarked. He was leaning on Olaf and had gone a horrible shade of pale. Mitchell could feel his exhaustion without even touching him. He shifted back and went to Anders, putting his hands either side of his face and tilting his head up so Anders was looking at him.

‘You look like shit.’ he said and Anders gave him a weak smile.

‘Says the vampire covered in dark elf.’ he replied, but the frown on Mitchell’s face didn’t go away. ‘ _Ná bíodh imní ort. Tá mé breá_.’

‘ _Nach bhfuil tú ag breathnú go maith. Lig dom a dhéanamh tú_.’ Mitchell replied. ‘ _Le do thoil mo ghrá_.’

Anders heaved a sigh, but then stuck his arms out like a child. Mitchell took him from Olaf and hefted him easily into his arms.

‘I feel ridiculous.’ Anders said.

‘Maybe, but this way we move faster.’ Mitchell said. ‘Besides, if we do this then I get to cuddle you all the way home.’

‘Wanker.’ Anders said, putting his head against Mitchell’s shoulder.

He was out before they even made it out the demolished castle door. Gemma and Kyle shared a worried look, which Mitchell caught the tail end of.

‘Is it bad?’ he asked.

‘I don’t know.’ Gemma said. ‘We don’t know how much of an influence being that close to the Queen has had. He may just be physically exhausted or it may be something else.’

‘The quicker we get out of here and back to our side, the better.’ Kyle said. Mitchell noticed that he was also looking at Gemma with concern. ‘We all need a bit of looking after.’ Gemma realised who he was referring too and gave him a tired smile.

‘For once I’m not going to argue with you.’ she said. ‘Let’s go find the girls and get the fuck out of here.’

**********

Bee had managed to get into a position opposite Niemh and looked at her Other. She was so beautiful like this, all terrifying power and harsh serenity, completely lost in her magic. But Bee could also feel her slipping away into the barrier and knew she had to do something drastic to shake her out of it.

But that was the beauty of their Bond. The best Others complemented each other, and where Niemh was ice, she was fire. Not the searing apocalyptic fire of Gemma or the precise laser hot fire of Kyle. Hers was the deep surging fire of the blacksmith’s forge or the tempered fire of the coal range. Her fire was home and warmth and comfort. Her fire had purpose and control. It glowed amber and as she closed her eyes she dig deep and drew on her reserves of power, the ones she held deep within her.

Bright orange flame flickered around her hands, gaining in intensity until it was the colour of sun through carnelian. Then she reached for Niemh’s hands, placing her palm to palm with her and intertwining their fingers, ignoring the cold that threatened to freeze her solid and break her apart. She closed her eyes and let all her love flow through her into Niemh. It was like throwing hot water on a glacier at first, simply disappearing in a puff of steam. But she knew she couldn’t give up and kept trying.

_Niemh._

There was nothing in her head, no trace of an acknowledgement or reply.

_Niemh, please. Come back to me._

Bee conjured up every happy memory she had of them. Their first day with the Keepers. Niemh twirling happily in a dress of white lace, laughing in delight. Their first kiss under a harvest moon. The first time they got onto a ship and sailed across the Atlantic. Niemh lying underneath her with her mouth swollen from kisses and stars in her ice blue eyes.

Bee’s whole body burst into flames, licking and flickering at the magic around her, her dark hair floating on the heat she was creating. Her eyes flew open, the deep bronze fire in them rippling and surging in much the same way as Anders’ gold did.

_Niemh, my love. My darling. My everything. Come back. Come back._

Then she felt it. The tiniest chink in the ice. She let her magic flow into it, a tiny glow of orange amidst the white. And as it began to melt the ice around Niemh’s heart, Bee heard the softest whisper.

_Isabella._

She smiled and let her love for her Other envelop them both.

_I’m here. Come to me, my love._

Then the ice began to melt, little by little and she could feel Niemh’s presence to begin to grow steadily in her mind, until she was there once again.

_Bee._

She watched as Niemh’s eyes began to shift back to blue, and the sheen of frost that covered her disappeared, melting under the heat of Bee’s fire. The Niemh smiled at her and Bee knew she was back.

But that also meant that she was not focusing everything she had on the barrier. There was a far away noise and then a massive wave of magic hit them both, forcing them to grab onto each other for support.

‘It’s collapsing!’ Bee shouted over the noise and Niemh managed to nod once.

_We have to get out of here._

‘Follow me!’ Bee grabbed Niemh’s hand and pulled her in the direction she’d come from. It was now like trying to walk in a full scale blizzard, the magic thundering all around them and the cold so intense that Bee thought that f they stopped even for moment they would probably freeze solid. Then, just when she was about to despair of finding their way out, she saw the twinkle of darkness in the white and dragged Niemh through it with her.

They fell through the barrier, hitting the ground hard and as they did there was a tremendous sound like an avalanche coming down a mountain at high speed and then the barrier went back up. It shimmered once, and then faded from sight but they could both feel it.

‘Bloody hell.’ Bee said, rolling onto her back and trying to get her breath back. ‘That was too bloody close for comfort.’ Next to her, Niemh turned her head to look at her Other.

‘Thank-you.’ she said. Then she rolled onto her side, pushing Bee’s dark hair out of her eyes and kissing her. Bee responded, wrapping both arms around Niemh and kissing back as hard as she could.

‘Nice.’ a voice interrupted them, but it was light and full of laughter. ‘We’re busy fighting our way out of the castle of the damned and you’re lying here snogging.’ They broke apart to see the others all standing there watching them. The words had come from Kyle who was at the front, blood stained sword still in hand.

‘Better than the alternative.’ Niemh said softly, looking into Bee’s eyes. Bee just smiled at her and gave her one last kiss before they had to get up.

*********

The walk back to the doorway took far less time than the walk to the castle had.

‘I think when Mitch killed the Queen, he broke the glamour.’ Gemma said to Olaf, who had remarked on that fact. ‘It was the glamour that was hiding what this world looked like from you and also keeping you in that trance. We also have no idea how much it distorted time.’

They came over the last rise and saw the rock with the door, still held open by the iron knife that Gemma had stuck in the lintel.

‘There’s just one thing.’ Bee said. Her and Niemh were walking hand in hand, glued to each other. ‘How do we open the door on the other side?’

‘Anders.’ Gemma said. ‘Now get your arses in there. I want to get home.’ Her face as pale and she’d been leaning on Kyle. They were all so wiped out that nobody had the strength to heal anybody else. She looked at Mitchell. ‘You need to go first. Hopefully you’ll be able to wake him up and then he can open the door.’ Mitchell did as instructed, carrying the still unconscious Anders down into to the tunnel. He had no need of light to see, and quickly disappeared into the black.  
Olaf and the four nymphs were next, followed by Bee and Niemh. Once they were gone, Gemma started to descend but Kyle caught her hand. They looked at each other a long time, feelings flying back and forth between them. Eventually she moved forward and stood on tiptoe, kissing him once.

‘You’re very welcome.’ she whispered in his ear, and he smiled. Then she let go of him and they went down into the dark. They followed the lights generated by Bee and Niemh, muted and soft as they could barely generate any magic now.  
Up ahead Mitchell walked along, sure footed in the dark. Anders had been out since they had left the castle, but he was not worried because he could feel him breathing easily, his strong heartbeat thumping in Mitchell’s ears if he tuned into it. More than that though he could fell him asleep in the back of his mind, a warm comforting presence. There was a change in the texture of the floor, and Mitchell could now make out the door just ahead.

‘We’re here.’ he called back and then gently adjusted Anders, so he could press his forehead to that of his sleeping god. ‘Anders.’ he said, voice soft in the darkness. ‘We need you to wake up, baby.’ He gave the sleeping presence in his head a gentle nudge. There was a feeling of general protest. Mitchell nudged again, a little harder this time and the protest became resistance. But he felt the gold uncurl a little and saw that Anders had opened his eyes.

‘Sleeping.’ Anders mumbled against his shoulder and Mitchell smiled.

‘If you’re talking, you’re not sleeping.’ he said. ‘Come on, you need to open the doorway for us or we can’t get back.’

‘And if I do, I get to sleep?’ Even barely conscious the snarkiness was there, and Mitchell smiled at him.

‘As much as you want.’ he promised. Anders sighed heavily, closed his eyes again and said a series of words that were in a very similar language to the one he’d used when they had entered the Otherland at the beginning. There was a cracking noise and then the doorway swung open and Mitchell saw the sky, painted in shades of pink and grey and blue. He stepped out into the light and saw that the sun was obviously just about to come up. Stepped out the way, waiting for the others to come up from the tunnel and then they headed for the house, Kyle firmly shutting the door behind them.

************

By the time they got to the house, the adrenaline of the rescue had worn off completely and the exhaustion had set in. Even Mitchell was flagging, Anders getting heavier and heavier in his arms. They trudged along, heads drooping until they got to the front gate of the house and then filed in silently. Kyle opened the front door but before he even got it open, there was a sudden tumble of werewolves out of it. They surrounded them with angry growls that stopped as soon as they got a good sniff at the people that were trying to get in.

Karl stoop up on his hind legs, intimidatingly tall at seven feet and then shrank down and shifted into his human form.

‘Thank fuck!’ he said. ‘Where the fuck have you been?’ he threw his arms around Kyle, hugging him tightly. ‘Ian and Sylvester have been trying to find you for three weeks.’

‘Three weeks?’ Kyle asked, his face bemused. ‘But we’ve only been gone for a day, or two at most.’ He looked at the others. ‘Crap.’ he said. ‘Guess that glamour was stronger than we thought.’

‘Are Ian and Sylvester still here?’ Gemma asked, and the other three werewolves stood up and shifted.

‘No.’ Mags said. ‘They had to go back to London.’

‘Something very odd has been happening, and they needed to check it out.’ Ella said.

‘What?’ Bee asked. The werewolves looked at each other.

‘Best you come inside and then we can tell you everything.’ Chris said.

***********

The house was quite and still in darkness. Mitchell noticed that there were cushions and quilts spread out over the living room floor.

‘We’ve been sleeping down here.’ Karl said. ‘There’s been some weird shit afoot and we thought it would be safer. The cubs are in with Ty and Dawn. Their ears are better than any alarm system.’  
‘You’ll need to tell us, but I don’t think now is a good time.’ Kyle said, giving Gemma a look. ‘Everyone is pretty wiped out and we can’t even get Anders to stay awake.’

‘I agree.’ Bee said. ‘We all need to sleep and then we can discuss everything later. I don’t think I’d remember anything you’d tell me right now.’

‘I suppose another day isn’t going to hurt.’ Chris said.

‘How are Ty and Dawn?’ Mitchell asked. The werewolves looked shifty.

‘Fine.’ Mags said.

‘For a given value of fine.’ Ella added.

‘But they’re okay right?’ Niemh asked. ‘The baby’s okay?’

‘Oh they’re all the picture of health.’ Karl said. ‘It’s probably something that you need to see anyway. But they won’t be up for a while so you guys can go sleep.’

‘But I think we need to look at that first.’ Mags said, having notice Gemma’s blood stained shirt. ‘Come on.’ She beckoned and Gemma followed her to the kitchen.

‘You should probably out him to bed.’ Kyle said to Mitchell. ‘We’ll fill them in.’ Mitchell nodded. The girls were already making their way up and he followed them, Olaf and the nymphs following. Mitchell got to the top of the stairs and saw Ty standing looking out the door of the room he shred with Dawn. His pale blue eyes widened as he took in the sight of a stained and blood covered Mitchell and the unconscious figure of his brother in Mitchell’s arms.

‘You’re back.’ he hissed in a low voice, looking over his shoulder and then leaving the room and shutting the door very quietly behind him. He came up to then, hugging Olaf and then turning to Mitchell, his eyes moving to Anders face. ‘We were worried. You’ve been gone so long.’

‘So we hear.’ Mitchell said. He shifted Anders’ weight and Ty moved past him without being asked, going to their side of the corridor and opening the door of their room.

‘Bring him in.’ he said and Mitchell went. When he got to the doorway he noticed that the bed had been reconstructed.

‘The brownies?’ he asked.

‘Me, actually.’ Ty said moving so Mitchell could lower Anders to the bed. ‘I needed something to keep my mind off of things.’ He gave Mitchell a half smile. ‘This shouldn’t break now, regardless of what you two do to it.’

‘Thank you.’ Mitchell said. He moved Anders carefully so his head was on the pillow, and then dragged the folded quilt at the end of the bed over him.

‘Is he all right?’ Ty’s voice had a little shake to it that Mitchell had never heard before.

‘We think so.’ he said. ‘He’s just wiped out. He needs to sleep.’ He looked carefully at Ty and noticed the deep shadows under his eyes. For the first time he felt a wash of concern his Other’s brother. He put a hand on Ty’s shoulder. ‘You know Anders. He’s tough as nails under that seemingly urbane exterior.’

‘Sure.’ Ty said, but his eyes never left his brother. He turned to go, but stopped when he got to the door. ‘Mitchell?’

‘Yeah.’ Mitchell said. He had moved to the side of the bed, looking down at his Other.

‘If it’s all right, I’d really like to talk to him when he wakes up.’ Ty’s voice was quietly respectful and Mitchell wondered what the hell had gone on while they were away.

‘No problem.’ He replied and Ty gave him that funny little smile once more and left, closing the door behind him. Mitchell frowned, pondering the change in attitude.

‘He’s feeling guilty as fuck.’ Anders murmured from the bed and Mitchell looked down at him. Sleepy blue eyes looked back with a distinctly amused air.

‘Faker.’ he said and Anders’ dimples flashed briefly at him. ‘You think that’s what it is?’

‘Pretty sure.’ Anders said, the words distorted as he yawned. ‘What else could it be?’

‘The wolves said that some weird shit has been going on while we were away.’ Mitchell said. ‘I’m going to go down and find out what.’

‘ _Ná fág_ John.’ Anders said. ‘ _Ba mhaith liom tú liom_.’ He stretched out one hand to Mitchell, who sighed.

‘All right.’ he said. ‘Let me get showered first though. I’m still covered in dark elf.’

‘Hurry up.’ Anders replied, snuggling deeper into the quilt until all Mitchell could see was blond hair. He went to the door and opened it and was promptly bowled over by a slavering hell-hound who proceeded to lick every inch of his face.

  
‘Hey boy.’ he laughed as he tried to sit up. Anubis was having none of it, putting a paw on Mitchell’s chest and pinning him. Mitchell gave up and put his arms around the thick neck and let Anubis slobber all over him.

‘He missed you.’ Karl had come up the stairs and was standing over them. ‘We’ve been taking him out with us to distract him.’

‘Thank you for looking after him.’ Mitchell said, huffing as Anubis decided to lie on him.

‘It was our pleasure. The cubs adore him.’ Karl said, giving Anubis a dig in the ribs with his foot. ‘Come on, you have to let him up.’ Anubis growled softly but got up with a pained look. Karl gave Mitchell his hand and hauled him to his feet. ‘We are very glad to see you back in one piece, John Mitchell.’

‘I am glad to be back in one piece.’ Mitchell said, a little surprised by the formality of Karl’s tone. And then he realised why. ‘You know.’

‘It’s very hard not to feel the coming of the Shadow King when you belong to the Dark.’ Karl said. His green eyes flashed amber for a second. ‘And we werewolves take our duties as guardians of the Shadow King and his Consort very seriously.’

‘Consort.’ Mitchell grinned. 'I don’t think he’s going to like being called that very much.’ He held out his hand and Karl took it. ‘But I appreciate the sentiment.’ Karl nodded and then let go and walked off, shifting as he got to the top of the stairs and padding down to the living room.

Mitchell went to shower, the fatigue hitting him like a sledgehammer as he stood and letthe water wash the much and blood off of him. He dried off and wrapped his towel around his waist, not even bothering to stick his clothes in the laundry basket. In all likelihood they were only fit for the bin. He bundled them up and went back to his room, Anubis at his heels. He went in, closing the door and chucking the soilded clothing in a corner, then dropped the towel and got under the quilt with Anders, noting that Anders had shed the faerie garment and hoodie while he was in the shower. His naked skin was warm against Mitchell’s and he shifted as Mitchell drew him into his arms.

‘ _Mo scáth álainn_.’ he breathed against Mitchell’s skin. ‘ _Fanacht liom_.’

‘Always.’ Mitchell said, kissing the top of his head, and wrinkling his nose at the stink of faerie that was still clinging to him. ‘But I need to get my smell all over you again.’ Anders huffed a soft laugh.

‘Later.’ he said. There was a moment’s pause. ‘Thank you for coming to get me, John.’ Mitchell tightened his grip.

‘ _Tá tú mianach_.’ he replied. ‘ _Is breá liom tú, mo cheann órga_.’

‘ _Is breá liom tú, mo cheann dorcha_.’ Anders said, almost a whisper, and then his breathing evened out and Mitchell knew he was asleep again. Mitchell closed his eyes and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the Geilige.
> 
> Ná bíodh imní ort. Tá mé breá – Don’t worry about me. I am fine.  
> Nach bhfuil tú ag breathnú go maith. Lig dom a dhéanamh tú. – You are not fine. Let me carry you.  
> Le do thoil mo ghrá – Please, my love.  
> tá tú mianach - you are mine  
> Is breá liom tú – I love you  
> mo cheann órga – my golden one  
> mo cheann dorcha – my dark one  
> fanacht liom – stay with me  
> ná fág – don’t leave  
> Ba mhaith liom tú liom – I want you with me  
> mo scáth álainn – my beautiful shadow


	79. Lady of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the Keepers get back...

When Anders woke it was still dark and he was starving and inexplicably horny. He shifted and felt the line of Mitchell’s chest against him, skin warm against his back. There was snoring coming from the dog basket in the corner of the room.

‘Anubis.’ he hissed, but the hell hound slept on. Anders debated chucking something at him, but Anubis was like Mitchell in that regard. Once they were asleep almost nothing woke them up, unless it was life threatening.

Almost nothing, that was.

Anders stretched. He was still feeling tired and a little disoriented. The last twenty-four hours (if that’s what they had been) were still a black hole in his memory, except for an overwhelmingly repulsive recollection of cold fingers that didn’t belong to Mitchell.

He rolled over, wriggling in Mitchell’s embrace until they were face to face and regarded his sleeping vampire. Mitchell wasn’t dead asleep, as Anders called it with a smirk that usually got a very sexy pout out of his Other. His breathing was very slow, true, but it was there. Anders got one hand up, tracing the line of Mitchell’s dark eyebrow, smoothing the hair before letting his fingers drift down his face, over his cheekbone to his jaw, rasping against the black stubble. Mitchell didn’t stir. But his breathing changed ever so slightly, and Anders knew he was awake. He smiled and nudged Mitchell’s face with his nose. Mitchell stubbornly remained still.

‘Morning.’ he murmured. Mitchell burrowed deeper into the quilt and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like ‘Fuck off.’

‘But I’m hungry.’ Anders said, now prodding at Mitchell’s cheek with his forefinger. ‘The Shadow King must provide for his Consort.’ He stifled his snickers as Mitchell’s eyes opened, almost black in the dim light.

‘Heard that did you?’ he asked and Anders grinned at him.

‘So does that mean I’ve got to start curtseying whenever you walk past?’ he said and got a pained sigh in response.

‘It’s not my choice. I don’t even know what it’s supposed to fucking mean.’ Mitchell grumbled. His arms tightened and pulled Anders closer and there were some very interesting points of contact coming into play. Anders shivered and dropped his mouth to Mitchell’s clavicle, feeling the bone just below the soft skin. Mitchell wasn’t as broad in the chest as he was and he found the contrast enchanting.

‘You _awake_ awake?’ he asked and there was another martyred sigh.

‘No.’ came the answer. Anders licked at the ridge of bone and smiled smugly as the sigh turned into a little gasp.

‘Liar.’ he said. ‘Besides, you promised to get your smell all over me. Remember that, Shadow King?’

‘If I fuck you quiet, will you let me keep sleeping afterwards?’ Mitchell sounded exasperated, but Anders could feel Mitchell’s cock hardening against his thigh.

‘Make me scream, and I’ll shut the fuck up for the rest of the day, on my honour as a Keeper.’ He said, still nipping at Mitchell’s collar bone. ‘But only if you feed me afterwards as well. Then you can sleep.’

‘For fuck’s sake.’ Mitchell said. ‘I rescue you from certain death and instead of being grateful you want me to fuck you and feed you in that order.’

‘Oh, I am very grateful.’ Anders said, voice dropping to a low purr. ‘Want me to show you just how much?’ He started kissing down from the line of Mitchell’s shoulder, and Mitchell gave in and rolled onto his back, arms letting go of Anders and coming up to burrow his fingers through Anders’ thick hair. Anders chuckled and went lower until his reached Mitchell’s right nipple, flicking it with his tongue and getting the most marvellous sound from his vampire, a long drawn out sigh that turned into a moan as Anders did it again. For someone who’d been dead for over a century, Mitchell’s body was incredibly responsive.

‘Okay, fine.’ he moaned as Anders started sucking lightly, tongue still teasing. ‘I’ll do anything you want so long as you keep doing that.’ His cock was completely hard now, and Anders reached for it, trailing fingers and light touches making Mitchell moan again. Anders looked up at him, and saw his eyes were closed. He bent his head and went back to what he was doing, hand now stroking in a steady rhythm, and Mitchell’s breathing changed from slow to fast as he did.

Anders moved to the other nipple, leaving a saliva trail in his wake and rubbing up against Mitchell like a cat. The itch in his head was bad but not so bad that he couldn’t take his time. Or so he had planned. Mitchell obviously had other ideas, and strong hands gripped Anders by the upper arms and he was unceremoniously flipped onto his back, breath escaping in a gasp. It always took his breath away, how strong Mitchell actually was and how helpless he was to resist him. He looked up into the dark eyes, and then Mitchell bent down and kissed him, mouth sleep soft and gentle. When he pulled back, Anders pushed the curls out of his eyes.

‘You know, don’t you?’ he said, and Mitchell raised his eyebrows at the tone of his voice, all playfulness gone. ‘I am yours. I am your Other.’

‘I know.’ Mitchell replied. ‘Why do you think I killed her? She touched you.’ He kissed Anders again, harder this time and Anders picked up a wave of possessiveness from Mitchell. It was so heady he felt almost dizzy from it. He wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s neck and pulled him down onto him, their bodies aligning.

‘Take me.’ he breathed in Mitchell’s ear. He closed his eyes and let the power out. Mitchell felt the change and pulled back to see the golden eyes glowing at him. ‘I am yours, my King.’

‘Fucking hell, Anders.’ Mitchell said and then he blinked and shifted and the fangs were out. He leaned down, and Anders gasped as he felt Mitchell’s mouth at the junction of his jaw and neck, the surprisingly warm wetness of his open mouth. Mitchell’s tongue rested against his pulse for just a second and then he pulled back, frowning.

‘You’re weak.’ he said. ‘I should wait until you’re stronger.’

‘No.’ Anders said. ‘I want you now. Don’t make me command you.’ He surged up, reconnecting their mouths, deliberately tracing one fang with his tongue and letting it nick him. He instantly tasted the coppery tang and knew Mitchell had too when he was unceremoniously flipped again, onto his front this time. He was about to protest when Mitchell latched onto his shoulder, not biting but sucking hard enough that Anders knew he’d have a mark the next day. He thrust up against him, and Anders couldn’t help his reaction, pushing back into him. ‘Yes. Fuck me, John.’ Mitchell growled, that deep rumbling animal sound that he used when he was either angry or aroused, and Anders arched back against him.  
Mitchell reached up, hand at the back of his neck replacing his mouth and pushed Anders down.

‘Stay there.’ he said and then his fingers raked down Anders sides as he kissed his way down his spine to the small of his back. Anders waited, breathing coming short in anticipation as he felt Mitchell’s mouth move lower and lower until it got to where he was desperate to feel it, gasping and moving to accommodate him. Mitchell held him down with one hand, the other joining his mouth, easing him open so slowly it was like torture. Mitchells’ breath was hot and damp on his skin and Anders had to grab the sheet in both hands, bearing down on the bed as he panted.

Mitchell raised his head at last, fingers still inside Anders, and smiled up at his Other, whining and thrusting down into the bed helplessly. It gave him endless pleasure to reduce his cocky god to incoherence like he was doing now. Anders may have had a reputation, but Mitchell had a good eighty years’ experience on him. He sought out and found Anders’ prostate and stroked lightly, and Anders made a strangled noise and Mitchell knew he was ready.

He got up off his Other, moving up just long enough to grab the lube from the bedside table where it was habitually kept, popping the cap and using it on Anders and then himself. Then he chucked it aside and moved back between Anders’ legs on his knees.

‘Get up.’ he directed, and Anders obeyed instantly, moving up onto his knees long enough for Mitchell to get him by the hips and pull him back onto his lap. Then he put his arms around Ander’s, using his strength to simply lift his Other up and onto his cock in one sure movement, pushing inside Anders and pulling him down until they were pressed against each other. Anders cried out, and one hand came up behind him, grabbing at Mitchell’s hair and pulling hard. Mitchell let him, settling Anders across his thighs, one hand on Ander’s hip to hold him steady and the other arm coming around his chest to hold him up, kissing along the side of his neck.

Anders stilled and they settled into each other, the angle of their position driving Mitchell deep inside him. Anders was blowing noisily through his nose, a sure sign that he was fighting to control himself and Mitchell waited. Then when Anders breathing evened out, he started to move, slow deep thrusts that made his god keen and grab at Mitchell’s arm around his chest.

‘Yes.’ he breathed looking up and gazing towards the mirror, ‘John.’. Mitchell look over Anders’ shoulder. The dressing table opposite the bed showed only Anders, bent over and seemingly held in mid-air, moving in time with the thrusts being directed into him by the invisible entity behind him. They had discovered this little trick, and it’s very interesting effect on both of them, a few nights into their stay. Anders gold eyes glowed in the dark and Mitchell hissed into his neck, lips back and fangs extended. But he didn’t bite yet, knowing that Anders would beg him if he kept him at the edge long enough, and that was what he wanted.

He leaned in, letting the tips of his fangs drag along the thin skin of Anders’ neck, not breaking the skin but stretching it, and Anders clenched hard around him.

‘Please John.’ he breathed and Mitchell shook his head.

‘Not yet.’ he murmured back. ‘Soon, a mhuirnín.’ He thrust a little harder and Anders’ head dropped forward, his mouth on Mitchell’s forearm, biting at him. Mitchell kept him like that, sometimes speeding up until he felt the internal tremors, then slowing down again and dragging Anders with him. It went on and on until they were both slick with sweat, damp hair sticking to their faces and Anders was barely hanging on, each carefully aimed thrust brushing him in just the right way. Mitchell was not much better, his heart rate speeding up to almost normal, and breathing just as hard as his god. Then Anders slipped, wet skin making Mitchell’s arm lose grip, and his cock drove in hard.

‘Oh Christ, now!’ Anders shouted and Mitchell followed the compulsion, biting down hard, his fangs driving deep into Anders’ neck. Ander’s blood filled his mouth and he swallowed it in gulps, his hand on Anders’ hip moving to Anders’ cock and stroking hard and fast as he picked up the pace, driving into his Other and hearing Anders start to scream with every hard thrust. The fresh blood sent Mitchell soaring and then Anders was coming, white on Mitchell’s hand and tight around his cock, and he lost it and came inside his god until there was nothing left but golden light inside his head.

Anders shook violently as he came down, and Mitchell released him, licking at the wounds on his neck and the small contrail of blood that was running down his shoulder.

‘Are you all right?’ he asked and the gold eyes flashed at him in the mirror.

‘Yes.’ Anders replied. ‘I love you.’ Mitchell smiled at him, even though there was no reflection for Anders to see it.

‘I love you too, Anders.’ he replied.

‘Good, now get the fuck off me and go make me breakfast.’ Anders said. Mitchell chuckled and let him go, pulling back and out carefully, and Anders fell forward, crawling on his hands and knees back up to the pillow and collapsing. Mitchell followed him, lining up at his back, their skin tacky and their bodies sticking to each other.

‘Just five minutes then I will go get you food.’ he said and Anders nodded.

‘Just five minutes.’ he agreed and they both closed their eyes.

***********

It was longer than five minutes because the next time they woke up it was light outside.

‘Damn.’ Mitchell said. ‘Guess we knocked ourselves out.’

‘You still owe me breakfast.’ Anders grumbled from under the quilt. Mitchell couldn’t disagree. He was now also very hungry. And he was feeling amazing from two feedings so close together, all his earlier fatigue and aches from being hurled across a room gone. He pressed a hand to his side and noted that the ribs felt completely healed.

A foot prodded his shin. ‘Food.’

‘Yeah, I’m getting up now.’ Mitchell threw back the quilt and Anders reflexively curled up as the air hit his bare skin.

‘Bastard.’ he said, glaring blearily over his shoulder at Mitchell, who grinned and slapped him on the arse.

‘Brat.’ he countered. He chucked the quilt back over Anders and went to Anubis, giving the hell hound a shove with his foot. ‘Come on you, let’s go and see what we can scrounge to feed your other dad.’ He went to the bag on the floor, grabbing a pair of briefs and a clean t-shirt and pulling them on. Then he left the room, Anubis following and stepped out into the corridor. As he did, Gemma was coming out her room, dressed only in a faded denim shirt that fell to mid-thigh. Mitchell recognised the shirt as belonging to Kyle, as did the bruises on her pale thighs. He looked at them and then at her, eyebrow raised pointedly. Gemma grinned.

‘Like you have room to fucking talk.’ she said and padded off towards the bathroom. Mitchell shook his head at her and went downstairs. When he got to the living room, the smell hit him and his stomach growled. He went into the kitchen to find Bee and Niemh, both in matching flannel pyjamas and looking about fifteen, sitting at the table, drinking hot chocolate and eating chocolate chip cookies that smelled delicious. Ty was with them, working industriously over the counter as he mixed something in a giant mixing bowl.

Morning.’ Bee said cheerily, and Ty turned around.

‘Mitchell.’ he said. ‘You’re up.’

‘I am. The same can’t be said for your brother though.’ he replied going to the table and standing next to Niemh, who smiled up at him and leaned her head against his side. Mitchell returned her smile and leaned own to kiss the top of her head.

‘I’m glad to see you’re still with us.’ he said.

‘Bee’s a very good nurse.’ she said and smiled at her Other. ‘She knows just how to fix me.’ She held out the plate to him. ‘Ty’s amazing cookies also help.’ Mitchell took one and bit into it.

‘Oh, fuck me.’ He said, suppressing a moan that would not have been out of place earlier. ‘These are fucking amazing.’

‘Thank you.’ Ty said, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. ‘I’ve had three weeks to perfect them, and baking is very good for stress I’ve discovered.’ A small electronic beep sounded, and he went to the small plastic timer on the counter and switched it off. Then he went to the oven, opened it and took out a tray of cupcakes, coming to the table and pulling them out and placing them on the cooling rack.

At first Mitchell was too absorbed in the cookie he was eating, but something made him look twice. When he suddenly clicked he gasped in surprise.

‘Bloody hell.’ he said looking up at Ty.

‘Oh, yes.’ Ty said, as he realised what Mitchell was looking at. ‘That.’

***********

Anders was hovering between sleep and wakefulness, warm and comfortable and spectacularly blissed out, as only Mitchell could make him. He was hoping that the wonderful smells drifting in through the partly opened door (Mitchell seemed to be physically incapable of closing them) were connected to the breakfast that was hopefully going to materialise soon.

His hopes were shattered by an agitated Mitchell barrelling through the door.

‘Get up.’ he said. Anders pulled the quilt back from his head and looked at him. He was about to comment on the lack of breakfast but the look on his vampire’s face pulled him up short.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘You have to come see this.’ Mitchell said. He waited impatiently as Anders got out of bed, grabbing boxers and T-shirt, before dressing and following him. As they came out Kyle was now leaving his room, wearing only a pair of black sweat pants. There were scratch marks on his back and his hair looked like it was beyond repair. Mitchell and Anders looked at other and then at him, grinning.

‘Don’t give me that.’ he said, glaring at them. ‘We heard you two fucking at four this morning.’ Mitchell rounded on Anders.

‘Four in the morning?’ he asked. Anders shrugged.

‘That smells good.’ Kyle said. He stretched like a cat, then scratched absently at the hair on his stomach. ‘I think I could seriously eat a large quadruped this morning.’

‘Ty’s been baking.’ Mitchell said. ‘That’s what I wanted to show Anders.’

‘What?’ Anders sounded slightly outraged. ‘You made me get up for that.’

‘Not exactly.’ Mitchell replied.

He led them downstairs and into the kitchen. Ty was in the process of taking more cupcakes out the oven and Mitchell watched smugly as both Kyle and Anders looked astounded at what they were seeing.

‘Jesus Christ, he’s back.’ Anders said and Ty turned to look at him. The irises of his pale blue eyes were luminous and glowing like a glacier when the sun hit it.

‘So it would seem.’ he said, putting the baking tray he’d taken out the hot oven with his bare hands on the cooling tray.

‘How long?’ Kyle asked.

‘He showed up about a week ago.’ Ty said. ‘Except it’s not really him.’ He looked at Anders. ‘You know what I mean?’

‘Yeah. I do.’ Anders said. ‘Fucking hell.’

‘Oh this isn’t even the good part.’ Ty said. He beckoned to them. ‘Come and look at this.’ The Keepers followed him outside the open kitchen door into the garden at the side of the house. They had discovered it was a fruit and vegetable garden, although it was sorely overgrown. But now it was like a different place. The crumbling brick walls were covered in trailing soft fruit vines thick with raspberries and currants of different colours and herbs choked the beds below. But it was the two trees that caught their attention. They were dwarf fruit trees, only about sixt feet tall, and their boughs were clustered with greengages and cherries. And standing underneath them was dawn, heavily pregnant now and absolutely glowing. Her hair was longer and shone like wheat sheaves and when she turned to look at them her eyes were glowing a rich clear pale green, like spring leaves. She burst into delighted laughter when she saw them and crossed the garden and they all looked down in amazement as the grass literally grew under her feet.

Anders turned to Ty, speechless at what he was seeing. Ty nodded and made that face at him. Then he turned to Dawn and held out a hand to her.

‘Everyone, I’d like you to meet my wife, Gefjon, goddess of summer and agriculture.’

‘Bloody hell.’ Mitchell said. He looked at Anders who was shaking his head in disbelief.

‘That doesn’t even begin to cover it, Mitch.’ he replied.


	80. Fay Amelia Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's here, but what the hell is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the longer than normal wait between updates but work has been hell. Normal service shall resume at the end of August XD
> 
> Thanks for all the continuing support and patience!!

Anders tied his laces and then straightened up. He looked down at the sleeping vampire in his bed and smiled. Mitchell’s face was angelic in repose, thick black curls shading his cheeks and nose. He’d gone to bed with wet hair after his shower, being too much of a lazy sod to actually do much more than rub it with a towel, and it had gone all fluffy. He looked a bit like a very dangerous poodle.

That thought made Anders snicker loudly, and there was a shift in the lump under the quilt and a grumbled direction to fuck off and let Mitchell sleep. He went over to the bed, purposefully draping himself over his Other, and kissed the protesting vampire all over his face until Mitchell chucked him bodily off the bed. Of course all the commotion woke Anubis and he came over, jumping up on the bed, turning in a circle several times and then settling with his head on Mitchell’s hip.

‘It’s a fucking conspiracy.’ Mitchell muttered. ‘Sleep deprivation has been outlawed by the Geneva Convention, I’m pretty fucking sure of that.’

‘Maybe if you weren’t so fucking lazy and actually got up in the morning.’ Anders said, whacking Mitchell on the arse, or the part of the lump that he presumed to be his arse.

‘Bugger off, Anders.’ Mitchell said, and then even the poodle hair had gone from view. ‘Vampires are supposed to sleep during the day.’ It was largely muffled.

‘I’ll see you later in that case, Dracula.’ Anders laughed. He gave Anubis an ear rub and then left the room, closing the door deliberately loudly behind him and chuckling at the verbal abuse that followed.

When he got downstairs he found his running companions already assembled. Ty had asked Ian to get him some running shoes the last time they had been at the house and Ian had very kindly obliged. He was now standing outside, the early dawn light actually giving him what could be considered a healthy dose of colour, and stretching out before their run. His other running companion was already transformed, thick dark fur covering his body. It turned out that Karl the werewolf loved running even more than Karl the human did.

They started off once Anders had stretched, a trio of shapes moving away from the house inland towards the woodlands that they would circle through and then come out on the bluff on the far side, following the path down to the beach to run along the sand until they turned back in towards the house. They got into steady rhythm, feet pounding the ground and the sound of Karl’s paws trailing off behind them. He seldom stuck to the path, following his nose if he found something of interest. Anders smiled to himself at the unbidden memory of Ty’s look of horror the first time Karl had disappeared into the forest, followed by an unearthly scream, coming back with blood on his muzzle and bits of rabbit between his teeth. But this was a time to relax and be yourself so Ty hadn’t said anything, just learned to adapt to Karl’s less than orthodox dining habits.

This morning though there was a certain strain in the air. Anders knew why, but she didn’t ask Ty about it. If there was news Ty would have said.

Dawn was overdue. And it turned out that being overdue was something that made her very cranky. That, combined with her new powers, made living with her a little hazardous. Gefjon wasn’t just the goddess of summer planting, she was actually a giantess who drove a massive plow drawn by equally giant oxen. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that she would be possessed of enormous, inhuman physical strength. Strength that her earthly manifestation was also in possession of.

It hadn’t quite kicked in by the time they had returned from the faerie realm. But it sure as fuck had kicked in the following week, after her and Ty had been arguing about baby names. Dawn had lifted the dining room table with one hand she was so annoyed. It had made everyone take a good step back. She was even stronger than Mitchell. And then she had been so taken aback by what she was doing that she had dropped it and broken the legs.

Hodr had also been more and more in attendance and they had all noticed how the windows had frosted up in the same argument. A discussion was then held and Ian and Sylvester had decided on training to begin in earnest once the baby made an appearance. Which she had yet to do.

They got to the edge of the woodland and headed onto the bluff, slowing and then stopping for a break and to look down over the sea. Anders stretched his arms above his head, breathing deeply and feeling like he was almost absorbing the light. Ty stood next to him, hands on hips in silence. Karl had disappeared a few yards into the woodland and had yet to reappear. But then a flock of birds erupted from the trees behind them and Anders grinned. Karl was hunting.

‘I don’t quite understand that.’ Ty said. ‘He can come and eat breakfast with us. He does come and eat breakfast with us.’

‘It’s not just about eating, Ty.’ Anders replied. ‘It’s the thrill of the hunt. They all do it, even the cubs. It’s one of the reasons Karl and Chris are such good Keepers. No-one can track like they can.’

‘I get that, I suppose.’ Ty said. He sighed and looked out to sea. ‘I’ve been getting a lot of things lately.’ He gave Anders a half-smile. ‘I guess I should probably apologise for being such an arse about the whole Mitchell thing.’

‘Why this morning?’ Anders asked. ‘And yes, you should.’

‘I don’t know.’ Ty said. ‘I suppose I woke up this morning and realised that soon Dawn and I are going to be parents to a child who will not be normal in any sense of the word. She’s going to need all the support she can get. So I would like her to have her two magical uncles be a part of her life if possible.’

‘Uncles?’ Anders asked. Oh, he was loving this.

‘Well, it’s pretty clear how much you two…love each other.’ The last three words were almost spoken through gritted teeth and Anders hid his smile. He’d had such fun the first week after they had returned from Avalon. The second feeding in as many days had done wonders for Mitchell, but the next day Anders had pretty much collapsed. It had driven Mitchell into one of his maudlin Irish states and he had hovered over Anders constantly for five days, bringing him food and endless cups of tea with a look of guilt on his face that no amount of banter had been able to remove. Anders was convinced that if he hadn’t been a vampire he would have probably been kneeling at their bedside saying the rosary over and over. Of course when he’d mentioned this to Mitchell he’d been delighted to see the vampire fix him with a stern look and actually fucking cross himself.

‘You don’t joke about shit like that, Anders.’ he had admonished. ‘I’ve been in purgatory and hell. I know what’s on the other fucking side.’ It had made Anders laugh uproariously. It had unfortunately only made Mitchell feel worse.  
Eventually Anders had had to bully him into accepting the fact that Anders was the one who had coerced him into both the sex and the feeding. Then Mitchell had lightened up a bit, and had even stopped behaving like Cerberus at the gates of Hades whenever someone wanted to come into their room. That had taken three days.

And then Ty had started visiting. At first Mitchell has snarled like an angry dog at him, crowding over Anders protectively. He’d insisted on sitting on the bed next to Anders, one hand stroking his hair, and glaring at Ty. But eventually Anders had managed to shoo him away and he and Ty had started talking. And that time with Mitchell had been long enough for Ty to see how much care Mitchell took of him, and slowly Ty had started to come around. Now, three weeks after they had come back Ty was standing here not only acknowledging their relationship but apologising for having been wrong in the first place. Anders thought back to their first conversation alone.

_‘Why?’_

_‘Why what?’_

_‘He’s ….’_

_‘Is this the why am I with a man question again?’_

_‘No, I get that.’_

_‘Do you?’_

_‘Anders, I didn’t know. I’m sorry that I questioned you, but you never told me or gave me a reason to think that you were anything other than the straightest bloke in Auckland. Christ, the number of women you managed to work through…’_

_‘Denial is a powerful thing, Tyrone. I managed to do it for thirty-eight years.’_

_‘And then one day you wake up and …’_

_‘And there’s a hot as fuck vampire in the room with me. Would you say no?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_Okay, true. But it’s hard to explain. You know how you took one look at Dawn and fell ridiculously in love with her.’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Well, what Mitchell and I have isn’t like that. It wasn’t a case of we decided we wanted to be together it was more like our whole being, everything we are, just fit together so perfectly we didn’t even know what was happening to us until we got to the point where we just wouldn’t be able to live without each other.’_

_‘That’s weirdly romantic coming from you.’_

_‘Thanks. At least I didn’t court Mitchell with cupcakes.’_

_‘No, you probably just waved your dick in his face.’_

_‘Actually it was his dick…’_

_‘I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!’_

And then just like that he and Ty had started working through the things that lay between them, moving from Mitchell to the Keepers, and from them to what Anders was going to do when they got back to London and Ty’s impending fatherhood and finally to their family. That last one had taken three days of them shouting and waving their arms and even some crying (although both of them would deny that till the end of their days). And the whole time, Mitchell had sat on the floor outside the room with his back against the wall, his face twisted in pain as Anders told Ty every last thing about his treatment at the hands of their parents and brother and relived very tortured experience he had had. And when it got too much, Mitchell had gone in and gathered Anders up in his arms and put him on the bed, arms around him and whispering soft soothing words in Gaelic in his ear until he’d stopped shaking, completely ignoring Ty who had been standing watching in horror as his normally bluff, arrogant brother had broken under the weight of his memories.

Anders had a small suspicion that it was those things that had swayed his brother’s opinion of the man he loved.

And now, with the two of them standing there, he finally felt like the air was clear between them.

‘Apology accepted little brother.’ he said with a crooked smile.

It was on the run along the beach that it happened. One minute they were jogging along, Karl running a little ahead of them. He’d come out of the woodland a few minutes after they had started down, and his superior speed meant he outstripped them in minutes. He bounded along, tongue flapping out the side of his mouth, and then Anders and Ty had to stop to fall to the sand and roll around laughing. Karl had come racing back and jumped on both of them, kicking sand in their hair and faces until they were swearing at him instead. Then Ty suddenly doubled up in pain, his already pale face going a ghastly shade of greenish white. He could hardly breathe, just wheeze and clutch at his stomach.

‘Fucking hell, Ty!’ Anders rolled to his feet and made it to his side in a second. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Oh Jesus, the pain!’ Ty moaned. ‘It feels like someone is cutting my intestines out with a spoon!’ There was snort of laughter behind Anders and he looked up to see a very naked Karl standing behind him.

‘Looks like Dawn’s gone into labour.’ The werewolf said, smiling and showing his perfect white teeth. ‘This also means they really are Bonded.’

‘So he feels everything she feels?’ Anders was appalled. He looked back at the writhing Ty. ‘Oh, you poor bastard. Christ, now I’m even fucking happier Mitchell’s a bloke.’

‘We should probably get him back to the house.’ Karl said, peering at Ty over Anders’ shoulder. ‘I can’t imagine he’ll want to miss the birth.’

‘Then again judging from the way Dawn’s been behaving, it might be best for him to stay here.’ Anders said, giving Ty a thoughtful look. ‘From what I hear childbirth makes even normal women crazy.’

‘It’s so much easier with werewolves.’ Karl said. Mags and Ella just fucked off into the woods for a day and came back with the cubs.’

‘If fucking only.’ Ty groaned. ‘Jesus, this fucking hurts!’ he moaned loudly when they tried to get him off the sand, but eventually they managed. Karl transformed back and they draped Ty over his back and then headed for the house.  
When they got there, they found Ian, Sylvester, Chris, Mitchell and Kyle all sitting outside. They all took one look at Ty, hanging on to Karls’ thick fur for dear life while trying not to pass out from the pain and their faces filled with sympathy.

‘Poor bastard.’ Mitchell said as he came and helped Anders to slide Ty from Karl’s back.

‘That’s what I said. We should get him upstairs.’ Anders replied. Mitchell heaved Ty into his arms and then carried him through the door that Anders held open for him.

They got halfway up the stairs when they heard the first scream.

‘TYRONE FUCKING JOHNSON, I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF IF YOU EVER BRING IT ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN!!!’ Mitchell looked down at Anders, hazel eyes comically wide.

‘Well, it sounds like you wife is in fine voice.’ Anders said to Ty. He looked back at Mitchell. ‘I say we open the door, chuck him in and make a break for it.’

‘I say we just leave him outside.’ Mitchell said. ‘My mother gave birth to my sister without anaesthetic, just the county midwife, and even she didn’t sound like that. It’s like she’s possessed.’ They were interrupted by Gemma arriving at the top of the stairs. She looked distinctly green.

‘I am pretty sure I am meant to have a cock.’ she announced. ‘What’s happening in there is scarier than the Exorcist.’ She looked at the unhappy Johnson in Mitchell’s arms. ‘And I seriously wouldn’t take him in there. Dawn’s already broken the bedstead. Bee and Niemh thought it would be a good idea for her to walk off the contractions and then they made her lean against the footboard and she just snapped the fucking thing in half like it was a toothpick. I wouldn’t give Ty’s dick good odds at this point.’ As if to emphasise her point, there was another animal noise from upstairs, a very angry animal noise.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Ty moaned. ‘She sounds like a T-Rex. The one from Jurassic Park.’

‘I think he’d be best on the sofa.’ Gemma said. They all moved back down the stairs and laid Ty down on the longest sofa, putting a couple of cushions at his back.

‘Maybe a cup of tea.’ Mitchell said. ‘I’ll go make some.’ He disappeared into the kitchen. Ty grabbed Anders hand and squeezed hard enough to make Anders yell.

‘Holy shit!’ he groaned trying to twist out of Ty’s grasp. ‘I don’t want the fucking husband treatment.’ Gemma shrugged.

‘Don’t be so wet.’ she said. ‘He’s your brother.’

‘He’s also breaking my fucking hand.’ Anders protested. Ty was wild-eyed now, one hand clutching at his abdomen and the other turning Anders’ had blue as it cut off his circulation.

‘AT LEAST HE HASN’T GOT SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A WATERMELON COMING OUT OF HIS DICK!!!’ Anders and Gemma looked towards the stairs.

‘Giantesses.’ Gemma said and Anders winced as Ty crushed his hand again.

**********

Fay Amelia Johnson was thankfully born four hours later. By that time, Anders was convinced that he had no bones left in his hand, Mitchell had done a remarkable impression of a ghost he used to know and made many cups of tea, most of which were undrunk and Gemma was sitting at the bottom of the stairs looking up.

The sudden collapse of Ty into a heap and a strong wail from upstairs signalled the new arrival. And then something very strange happened. The whole house began to shake and everything, including the sofa Ty was lying on levitated a god ten inches into the air. Ty’s eyes flew open, luminous blue and when Mitchell looked at Anders his irises were gold.

‘It can’t be.’ Anders said and frowned in confusion. ‘She’s just been born.’

‘That doesn’t seem to have any sway here.’ Gemma said. She was looking at the ceiling now and her own eyes were glowing red. ‘That is one powerful little witch you’ve got up there.’


	81. Contrasts of Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders reflects, Herrick questions and we discover what has happened to Mike and Michele.

Anders was content. It was a weird feeling, one his cynical soul would never admit to having. But he was and there wasn’t a fucking thing he could do about it, or that he wanted to do about it for that matter.

He shifted on the sofa, his bare feet crossed and on the old packing box that doubled as a coffee table and turned the next page of the book he was reading. It was late afternoon, heading into evening and the light was slowly starting to fade. The front door was open and he could just see Mitchell smoking by the front door with the werewolves, leaning against the wall with the glow of his roll up illuminating his profile every now and then. His vampire was laughing at something that Karl had just said and Anders smiled at the sound of it. It was the most wonderful sound in the world to him. 

The house was surprisingly harmonious. Kyle was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Gemma was in the old armchair opposite Anders, her feet tucked up underneath her and also reading. Bee and Niemh had gone for a walk, the werewolves were out for their evening run and Ty and Dawn were upstairs closeted with their little witch who even Anders had to admit was a gorgeous baby. She was surprisingly unlike either of them. The soft baby hair on her head was flaming red and her eyes were a deep emerald green, the most startling colour anyone had ever seen. Then Ian and Sylvester had broken the news to them that she wasn’t just a witch, like the Keepers. 

‘A hybrid?’ Dawn had asked. ‘That sounds…strangely scientific.’

‘Well, there’s no doubt she has the powers of a witch, but it is unheard of for witches to manifest this early. It makes perfect sense for her to be both goddess and witch, especially condiering who she’s channeling.’ Sebastian had said. He had smiled and prodded Fay’s soft cheek as she blew bubbles at him. ‘The earliest we have ever encountered was Gemma, and she manifested at five years old.’

‘And then she burnt a theatre down.’ Ian’s tone had been dry. He had looked at Dawn and Ty gravely. ‘You two are going to have your work cut out with Holde.’ 

Holde. The Norse goddess of witchcraft. His niece.

Anders smiled to himself. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was utterly smitten with her. And that his vampire had fallen completely in love with Fay the first time Dawn had allowed Mitchell to hold her, and now merrily volunteered them for babysitting duty at every opportunity. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of said vampire who threw himself down of the sofa next to Anders, swinging his feet over the arm and settling his head in Anders’ lap. He smiled up at him, hazel eyes sparkling. Anders returned the smile and stroked the thick dark hair with his free hand. He had never seen Mitchell look so happy and it made him beautiful. It seemed the contentment was contagious. 

********

One and a half thousand miles away in Moscow, Herrick walked along a dimly lit corridor. The soles of his extremely expensive Italian shoes made no sound at all on the plush carpet. It was one of the requirements of the Elders. They seemed to have a complete aversion to sound, and all servants and lackeys were usually mute. 

The man who led him was thin to the point of emaciation and sallow skinned. His head was devoid of all hair, even eyebrows and lashes and his eyes had a milky cast. But the power the simply oozed from him was more than a little intimidating. Herrick had no idea what he was, but he was obviously important. He had come from Prague to Moscow at Martin’s command. Martin had been there ever since they had left England by private jet under cover of darkness, the two captives secured in capsules. It had stopped long enough for Herrick to get off in Prague and then wrap up their operation there. His final task had been to burn down the safe house, something he’d happily done. While his dark, shrivelled heart was nowhere capable of love, he was disgruntled to leave.

Now he was here, in the headquarters of the council in Moscow’s fashionable business district. It was a gleaming construction of black glass, treated magically to cut out the sunlight that was lethal to the ancient vampires that lived and moved within its walls. Not for the first time did Herrick than his fates that he was a mixed blood vampire. Not for him the purist fantasy. He much preferred being able to move about by day, even if he couldn’t transform or shapeshift or hypnotise maidens. 

Martin was somewhere in the building. He’d been sequestered with the Elders for the better part of the ten days it had been since they had snatched the two gods from London. Herrick had been astounded to learn that was what they were, although Martin as usual had been simply blase about this particular piece of news. Now Herrick was back and he wanted to see him.

The sallow man finally stopped outside a pair of magnificently carved wooden doors. He opened them and pushed them open with a grand gesture, then stood aside and allowed Herrick to walk past him into the room beyond. It was beautifully appointed with Persian carpets strewn across the floors and artwork adorning the walls. There was a vast carved four poster bed against the far wall. The pristine white sheets were stained with patches of crimson and the two naked girls, barely out of their early teens if Herrick was any judge, who were tangled in the sheets were as pale as snow. Herrick estimated they’d been dead for at least an hour. 

Martin was seated on a chaise near the window. He was dressed in a collarless shirt of fine white linen and a pair of loose black trousers. The outfit was almost monastic and contrasted with the slight flush on his high cheekbones which was the only indication that he’d drained to people.

‘Herrick.’ he said when he saw him, his beautifully modulated tones adding to the serenity that emanates from him. ‘Nice of you to make it.’ There was slightest edge to his voice, which was Martin’s way of showing that he was attempting to be amusing. Herrick inclined his head.

‘Everything is taken care of.’ he said.

‘Excellent.’ Martin extended one pale hand in a gracious gesture. Herrick nodded and went to sit down in the overstuffed chair that Martin had pointed to. Another man, similar to the sallow creature that had led Herrick to Martin’s room, melted out of the shadows. He held a tray on which was a crystal glass and carafe. He poured a glass of the thick red liquid for Herrick and offered it to him. Herrick took it. The blood was still fluid and the scent from it was almost delicate. He sipped and made an approving noise. The taste was exquisite, sweet and rich on his tongue.

‘It’s excellent.’ he said.

‘It’s from our resident goddess.’ Martin said. ‘She is most unhappy about her incarceration and even more so about the fact that we took her blood this morning.’

‘Interesting.’ Herrick sipped again. ‘And the….brother.’ He couldn’t hide his distaste at the words. Ever since he had discovered that the god they had taken was the brother of the one Mitchell claimed to have bonded with, had actually bonded with according to their spies, Herrick had had difficulty maintaining any objectivity. 

‘He is still refusing to cooperate.’ Martin said. ‘And he’s proving surprisingly resistant.’

‘What will you do with him?’ Herrick asked. 

‘The Elders haven’t yet decided.’ Martin examined his fingernails. ‘They are more interested in the goddess and what we have planned for her.’

‘Which would be?’ Herrick regarded the ancient vampire over the rim of his glass. 

‘We will turn her.’ Martin said and smiled, fangs flashing pearly white.

************

Deep in the extensive basements that ran under the building, Mike sat on the narrow bed in the room he was locked in. He was frustrated and bored and angrier than he could remember ever being in his life. 

He had woken up in this room, a small cell with a wipe clean linoleum floor. It was barely big enough to move around in. The narrow bed was fairly comfortable, however, and he was fed everyday like clockwork and at least there was a functional bathroom, but Mike had also not seen a single person since his arrival. Occasionally he would eat or drink and then pass out, waking later with the distinct impression that an amount of time had gone by and always with a clean pile of clothes on the bed, which were hospital style cotton tops and pants. Food and beverages arrived through the slot on the door, and he knew that things were cleaned and bed linen changed when he was unconscious. And that was it. That had been his routine for what he thought was ten days. Mike couldn’t be sure, they had taken all of his personal possessions including his clothes, shoes, mobile and watch, but he had made an attempt at estimating the time he’ been held. 

He’d tried shouting, hurling every profanity he could think of at the silent walls. Nothing had been done in response. Mike knew that there must be someone on the outside, but they had failed to make themselves known to him or told them what they wanted him for.

And that was the most frightening thing about the situation. Mike knew that he hadn’t been exactly proactive when Anders had gone missing in Prague, in spite of Dawn’s entreaties. It certainly seemed like the shoe was on the other foot now and Mike wandered if anyone was looking for him or if he was going to be here forever. 

The other thing, of course, was that the woman he’d gone chasing after and inadvertently ended up getting captured with was nowhere to be seen. Mike had no idea if she had been taken with him, or even if Michele was in the same place.

**********

Unbeknownst to Mike, the room opposite him on the other side of the industrial looking hallway was very different. It was vast and carpeted and resembled a luxury hotel suite, not a prison cell. The bathroom was marble and stocked with pricy cosmetics and toiletries. Unlike the cell Mike was in, there was a television and a selection of things to watch. Fashion magazines and books were on the shelves next to the door. The walk-in wardrobe held a number of fashionable outfits from well know houses. There was even an exercise bike.

Michele knew she should count herself lucky that apparently the people who were holding her seemed to bear her know intent to harm her, other than occasionally knocking her out and taking blood from her. She had spotted the tell-tale needle mark the first time they had done it. It had made her fly into a rage and continued to do so. They had taken blood three times.

Other than that she was extremely comfortable. The meals they delivered to her were restaurant worthy, and she had discovered that whoever was watching her and keeping her contained would respond to any requests she made. It had felt a bit silly asking the general room for something, but Michele was not going to let that stand in her way of comfort. She had demanded small things at first, and then experimented by asking for others that may have been seen to be pushing the envelope a bit. 

But when she’d jokingly demanded a pair of diamond stud earrings and they’d dutifully appeared on her breakfast tray (from Cartier no less), Michele had started to wonder a great deal about why she was there and what they wanted from her.

She’d seen nothing of Mike at all. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t really care.


	82. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike must choose.

Michele woke with a start, the distinct feeling that someone was watching her the thing that had awoken her. She turned in the bed and then sat up abruptly, her brain kicking into alertness. 

There was a man sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching her with a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn’t what she would call conventionally handsome, certainly not up to her usual standards, but here was an aura of power coming off of him that was strangely attractive. His eyes were dark and piercing and the light red hair was neatly trimmed. Her sharp eye took in the perfectly cut suit and immaculately polished shoes. Michele wondered for a moment whether she should be afraid of him, but then her natural belligerence kicked in. Besides, he looked more like an investment banker than a kidnapper. She folded her arms and glared at the intruder.

‘And who the fuck are you?’ she demanded, sounding as imperious as she could considering she had just woken up.

‘Someone with a very interesting proposition for you.’ the man said. 

**********

Mike lifted his head from the pillow as the sound of the door being opened woke him up. Then, before he knew what was happening, strong hands were grabbing him by the arms and physically dragging him from the bed. Mike shouted and struggled by the two men who had him showed no emotion at all, and seemed completely immune to his attempts to hurt them.

In the end Mike could only go with them, or be dragged along the floor. He looked around him as he was taken down the corridor, confusion replacing the disorientation of sleep. The corridor was long and filled with featureless white doors.   
They eventually got to the end of the corridor. There was a pair of steel elevator doors and they slid open as they approached. The men hauled him inside and the doors slid closed. Mike felt a tiny lurch as the lift began to ascend and he tried to count the seconds in the hope of maybe determining how far up they were going. The ride was perfectly smooth and he barely felt the elevator stop. The doors slid open as silently as before and they stepped into another corridor. This was also lined with doors but the walls were painted a rick burgundy and adorned with oil paintings. The floor under his bare feet was thick plush carpet. 

They rounded a bend and one door was standing open. Mike was hauled through it and thrown to the floor, grunting in pain as he fell. When he lifted his head he saw a man standing in front of him. He was tall and elegantly thin, almost to the point of emaciation. For some reason he reminded Mike of David Bowie. His white blond hair was short and his pale blue eyes glittered like pieces of ice. And for some reason, that little residual part of Mike that was still Ullr recoiled from him as if burned. 

The tall man extended one slender hand. Mike ignored it and scrambled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his knees. He did manage to pull himself up straight and then got his first look at his surroundings. The room he was in was spacious and long, the floor also thickly carpeted and for the most part it was empty. One wall was tinted glass and Mike could see a sea of lights from adjacent buildings in the darkness. It struck him as a little strange that is was in fact night time and that he had had his normal pattern of sleeping and wakefulness changed around.

There was a fireplace at one end, set into the wall with a blaze of warm light behind the glass. To one side was a leather wingback chair. In it sat a man with light red hair and a face that would not have been out of place on a middle aged accountant. He held a crystal snifter and gave Mike a little salute when Mike looked at him.

‘Mr Johnson.’ The tall man said. ‘Allow me to introduce myself and my colleagues. My name is Martin Dieudon. The man over there is William Herrick.’ He turned and glanced over Mike’s shoulder into the darkness gathered in the back of the room behind Mike. Mike followed his gaze, having felt distinctly that there was someone behind him but here was nothing. ‘We wanted to talk to you about a little proposal we have for you.’ 

‘Whatever it is, I really am not interested.’ Mike said. His voice was scratchy and hoarse from lack of use but he managed to inject as much authority into it as he could muster. ‘What I am interested in is why the fuck you lot have taken me prisoner, where the fuck I am and what the fuck you are planning to do to me.’

‘Ah.’ Martin said. Mike could hear the perfectly cultured voice held a tone of an unfamiliar accent. ‘The important questions.’ There was an amused snort from the man Martin had called Herrick. ‘You are currently in Moscow, we took you prisoner because you were with the Keepers and we felt that you must have had some value to them if they were protecting you. We have since discovered that one is in fact your brother and that he is the Other to Herrick’s protégé, a development that has displeased Herrick greatly I should add. And as for what we are planning to do with you, I shall hand over to our newest cohort to answer that question.’ Mike frowned.

‘For fuck’s sake, just speak plainly.’ he said, exasperation colouring his tone.

‘What he means,’ a familiar voice came out of the shadows behind Mike and he jumped, having sworn there was no-one there before when he looked, ‘is that I am going to be the one to explain why you are here.’ Mike felt a hand on his shoulder and started as Michele came drifting past him. But it wasn’t Michele as he had ever seen her.

She was wearing an exquisitely cut black silk cheongsam, her thick black hair piled up on her head and pinned in place with an ivory comb. Impossibly large diamond studs glinted in her ears and the scarlet soles of her high heels matched her scarlet mouth and nails. She looked better than he’d ever seen her.

‘Well, I can see that you’ve obviously been looking out for yourself as usual.’ He sniped and Michele gave him that arrogant smile that made her look absolutely gorgeous.

‘Yes, Michele is a remarkably astute woman who realises that she is in a position to gain immeasurably from what we can offer her.’ Martin said. ‘She was made an offer which she considered and then chose to accept.’

‘And the best part is that I get to fuck over you and your brother, instead of simply fucking you.’ Michele said, coming to stand next to martin her arms crossed. 

‘What the bloody hell are you on about, Michele?’ Mike asked. ‘I get that you’re feeling put out because Anders dumped you and came to England and shacked up with a guy, but what the fuck do I have to do with this?’

‘You Johnsons have always thought you were better than us goddesses.’ Michele tilted her head. ‘But it seems that I am a very valuable commodity to the Council. You see, being dead had an interesting effect on me. It seems Sjofan was very quick to try to keep me alive and flooded me with her spirit so that I could live. But of course I had already drunk Herrick’s blood so the change was already upon me. Hey presto, all my powers back but none of the pesky goddess shit to deal with.’ She smiled and Mike noticed that her teeth had an unearthly gleam.

‘Michele?’ he asked, suddenly flooded with dread at the implication in her words. ‘What the fuck have you done?’

‘Something that has improved my chances of getting out of here alive.’ Michele said, then laughed. ‘Well, after a fashion.’

‘Oh Christ, no.’ Mike said, unable to keep the look of horror off his face. ‘You didn’t…’

‘I did.’ she replied, looking immensely pleased with herself. 

‘And you could do it too. It will do remarkable things for you.’ Martin said, sounding like he was suggesting a course of botox and not vampirism. 

‘Yeah, well I don’t really share your point of view.’ Mike said, trying his hardest to keep the bluff going. He had the worst feeling that he was being viewed as the potential main course. ‘I kind of like my humanity.’

‘Not that there is much in you.’ Martin remarked. Mike bridled at his dismissive tone.

‘What the fuck is that supposed to mean.’ he said, and Martin gave him a thin smile, with just a glint of fang.

‘We’ve done a little bit of digging on your family, Mr Johnson. Once we discovered who we were dealing with it’s all become very interesting. I can fully understand why your brother was so keen to disappear from your lives and take up with the Keepers. You’re hardly the soul of compassion or kindness. In fact, you would probably make a superlative vampire. And trying to usurp your brother from becoming Odin speaks volumes about your own ambitions, ambitions we can help you to fulfil.’

‘Then you also know that I have a girlfriend back home who used to be the Frigg who is no doubt looking for me.’ Mike said, folding his arms. ‘And unlike this faithless bitch she won’t sit idly by while you hold me here.’

‘Have no fear Mr Johnson.’ Martin smiled properly now and Mike could clearly see the two elongate canines that overlapped his other teeth. ‘We have already dealt with her. In fact we had members of the Council take her in as soon as we knew who you were.’ He watched as Mike’s face fell a little then hardened its expression.

‘You’re lying.’ he said.

‘Oh, they’re really not.’ Michele said. ‘They’ve got Stacey and Ingrid as well.’ Mike froze. 

‘Yes, we’ve managed to round up almost all of your little band of would be gods. Except of course for your brother and the one that was Idunn.’ Martin gave a sigh that bordered on vexed. ‘They were being watched by agents other than out own and were taken by the Keepers while they were still in the airport. Likewise with the ever resourceful Loki. He has been more than adept at avoiding us. But rest assured it will only be a matter of time.’

‘Is that why you did this?’ Mike asked, directing his words at Michele. ‘Please tell me it was to save them.’

‘Of course not.’ Michele’s expression was amused. ‘I did it to save myself. After all none of you would have done so.’

‘I came after you.’ Mike protested.

‘Well, you were always a little slow on the uptake.’ Michele said. She looked at Martin. ‘I’m starting to get bored. Ask him so we can move this along.’

‘Ask me what?’ Mike said, although he had a pretty good idea.

‘We are offering you one opportunity and one opportunity only.’ Martin said. ‘Either you submit to the same treatment that Michele has and join our fight against the Keepers.’

‘Or?’ Mike said. Martin smiled again and Mike’s blood run cold at the complete lack of anything human in it.

‘Oh, there is no ‘or’, Mr Johnson. That is the offer. No negotiation. And you have one minute to decide.’ he said.

‘Hang on.’ Mike raised one hand, warding them off. ‘You can’t just say that. I am not going to let you turn me into one of those things.’

‘Mike, you really can’t talk or bully your way out of this one.’ Michele said. ‘You really should consider this.’

‘This is ridiculous!’ Mike heard the edge in his own voice. ‘I’m not going to become what they are!’

‘Tick tock, Mr Johnson.’ Martin looked at the watch on his wrist. 

‘Fuck this!’ Mike said. ‘You can throw me back in that bloody cell! I would rather rot in there for the next decade than join your pathetic bunch of movie monsters!’ 

‘I told you.’ Michele said to Martin.

‘So you did, my dear.’ Martin said. ‘In that case you may do what you wish with him.’

‘Oh good.’ Michele said, and Mike was barely able to even draw the breath to cry out before her fangs flashed and she was upon him. She was so strong she bore him to the ground and then he felt the excruciating pain in his neck as her fangs ripped through his skin. 

The last thing he was aware of was the sound of Martin laughing in the background, and the thought that it was the most terrifying sound he had ever heard.


	83. Plans and Plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things have come to pass as a result of Michele's turning.

It was dark when Mike woke up. He could feel that he was back on his narrow bed in the cell. He groaned and tried to open his eyes and then realised the reason that he thought it was dark was because his eyes seemed to be cemented closed. He flexed his fingers which were strangely stiff and tried to raise his hands. It took a colossal effort but at last he managed to bring them up and rub at his eyes. They were gummed with a thick substance, much sticker than regular sleep.   
Once he’d managed to rub most of it away and open his eyes to the light, Mike became aware of the awful taste in his mouth and the feeling like he had been drugged. His head was heavy and his reflexes all seemed to have slowed down to the point where he really couldn’t move any quicker than what he was currently doing, which was very fucking slow. Eventually he managed to roll sideways and forced himself into a sitting position. That was when Mike noticed the man sitting next to him.

Mike was surprised to anyone in the cell with him, but then the man reached out and out a hand on his arm and it was so cold it burned. In that moment it felt like Mike’s head was being filled with a thousand images and he remembered.  
‘Fuck.’ It came as an involuntary outburst. ‘That fucking bitch bit me.’ He wanted to reach for his neck and feel where Michele’s fangs had torn through his skin and into the artery and then Mike frowned. It took a lot of effort for him to make the movement and when he finally got it into position, his skin was dry and cold under his hand. He looked at his visitor, wondering why he felt no fear, even though he was the only other person Mike had seen besides his captors. And then he took note of how the man was dressed and his confusion deepened.

The man was dark haired with a fine thick beard. Streaks of silver ran through both hair and beard and his eyes were grey. But it was his clothing, or what could only be described as clothing that made Mike pay attention. The man wore a hooded parka and trousers made of deerskin, his boots were heavy and he had woad spirals on each cheek. There was a little spark in the back of Mike’s mind.

‘Ullr.’ He said and the god inclined his head.

‘The one and the same.’ He said. Mike frowned.

‘How do I understand you?’ he asked. ‘And how the bloody hell are you even here?’

‘We are in that space between death and life where you are currently trapped.’ Ullr intoned, and he seemed very unhappy about that particular state of affairs. He nodded behind Mike and Mike turned around and saw himself lying on the bed behind him. 

‘I’m dead?’ he asked. ‘Fucking hell.’

‘No, not dead.’ Ullr corrected. ‘Between.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Mike sai, exasperated. ‘You’re making less sense than Olaf.’

‘Not dead. Not living.’ Ullr repeated. ‘Your body no longer recognises that it is alive, but your spirit is still contained within.’ 

‘Like a fucking zombie?’ Mike asked, and studied himself a little more closely. Ullr was right, he wasn’t breathing and his skin had lost all its colour. He looked like a wax model of himself.

‘That is actually quite a good approximation.’ Ullr said with a sigh. ‘It’s the god part of you that’s keeping you alive.’

‘But I don’t understand.’ Mike said. ‘Odin bought back Anders after that vampire killed him. Why couldn’t he do the same to me?’

‘Well, that’s the thing.’ Ullr said and there was a small admonishment in his tone. ‘You did try to usurp his chosen vessel and take his place. You also took the vessel of his wife for your own.’ 

‘So Odin refused to bring me back?’ Mike said. ‘That fucking bastard. He lets a slimy little shit like Anders live, but I’m fucking stuck in the “between”?’

‘It wasn’t just that.’ Ullr said sternly. ‘You were dead. Anders was not. Mitchell was stopped by Odin before he killed Bragi’s vessel. Which is more than we can say for you and your brothers.’

‘So he’s pissed because of what happened with Axl?’ Mike was feeling more outraged by the second. 

‘Yes, which is why Odin is withholding all powers from him.’ Ullr said. ‘Hodr has already restored Tyrone’s power and Baldir has given the gifts of prophecy and long life back to Olaf. They will be needed in this fight, especially seeing as Sjofan has decied to side with their enemies.’ 

‘Why would she do that?’ Mike asked and Ullr shook his head.

‘There is a reason we choose our vessels. We find those things of ourselves that are most reflected in the one we have chosen and so we imbue the vessel. But we could not if the vessels did not in many ways match ourselves. Sjofan is as greedy and self-serving and ambitious as her human vessels have always been. Just as mine have always been contrary, determined to fight against who they are and follow that path down into disaster.’ He gave Mike a look of infinite sadness. ‘I wish I could restore you, but Odin will simply not allow it.’

‘What about Michele?’ Mike asked.

‘She is like you, in the between. She is now a vampire, but it is also Sjofan’s power that will keep her strong.’ Ullr replied.

‘And the others?’ Mike asked. ‘I know that Bragi is fully restored, but you said that Hodr and Baldir are back?’

‘Not back, no. You are no longer vessels, but conduits. The power they wield is their own and bestowed upon them by my brothers.’ Ullr explained. ‘The power we hold now is so much greater now we have been restored to Asgard. But we are still beholden to Odin’s will.’

‘And Odin’s decided to leave me out to dry.’ Mike shook his head, his voice full of bitterness.

‘You tried to take his place, Mikkel.’ Ullr said gently. ‘It was folly.’

‘So now what?’ Mike asked. ‘I’m a zombie who’s being held prisoner by a bunch of psycho vampires, including my ex-girlfriend?’

‘It looks that way.’ Ullr replied.

*************

Thirty-five floors above the basement where Mike was being held, Michele sipped her wine and raised an eyebrow.

‘I’m still at a loss as to why he’s still alive?’ she said. 

‘He's not technically alive. It was an interesting experiment to be sure, although it may have been better to keep him alive and let his powers be restored.’ Martin said. He was sitting in a deep armchair while Herrick and Michele were on the sofa opposite him. They were all drinking and staring at the hypnotically dancing flames behind the inset fireplace door.’

‘Yes, but will he actually be of any use to us like this?’ Herrick asked. ‘Zombies are not exactly know for their mental prowess.’

‘That is true, but we only need him to look at a map and tell us where to go.’ Martin said. ‘He can track anyone. And that is a very, very useful thing to be able to do.’

‘Even if we find them, we will never get in.’ Herrick said. ‘The Keeper headquarters is both hidden and guarded.’

‘That,’ Martin said with a razor sharp smile, ‘is where she comes in.’ 

They looked at Michele. She smiled and her new fangs glinted in the firelight.


	84. The Shadow King's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love exposition. Gemma and Mitchell have a conversation.

The balls of purple fire drifted through the air. They were small, about the size of a marble, and Mitchell watched as two chubby hands reached for them. He smiled and lifted them a little higher out of Fay’s reach and she gave him a look that very clearly said she wasn’t happy with him. Not bad for a one month old infant. 

But then she certainly wasn’t a normal baby, not in the slightest. 

The magic that she generated was surprisingly focused for her age. And she certainly seemed able to use it to get what she wanted, although this seemed to be mostly limited to levitating things she wanted or giving her parents a nudge when she wanted them. But by and large she seemed a happy baby. 

Now she was on her back, watching the balls of fire that Mitchell had conjured to keep her entertained while her father got the crap beaten out of him. Her big eyes were an almost amber colour today. It had been a bit if a shock to see that they were a different colour every time she woke up. No-one could come up with an explanation for it. Mitchell smiled at her and she focused intently on him and he felt the almost electrical buzz of magical energy that emanated from her. The purple fire flared briefly as she tested the limits of the energy, and then Gemma, who was sitting next to them on the other side of Fay, waved one hand and the fireballs went back to the way they had been before.

‘Stop that Fay.’ she said, almost absently and Fay turned her head. The buzz sharpened and Mitchell stifled a chuckle. There was a gathering feeling like all the magic was being sucked in by the little body and then Gemma reached out and snapped her fingers over the baby’s face. Fay relaxed and the feeling dissipated. 

‘What did you do?’ he asked and Gemma shrugged. 

‘You all treat her like she’s a baby.’ she said.

‘That’s because she is a baby.’ He replied. Gemma smiled.

‘No, she’s the Norse goddess of witchcraft and far more powerful than you lot are aware.’ she said. ‘She needs boundaries.’ There was squawk and they both looked over to see that Ty was on his backside in the grass rapidly being turned into a human popsicle. Then they turned back to each other as of nothing had happened.

‘She’s a month old.’ Mitchell smiled down at the infant. 

‘She’s a witch who’s already manifested.’ Gemma said. ‘You know what happens to witches that manifest early? If she’s not taught to control it, bad things happen.’ 

‘Bee and Niemh manifested early and they’re fine.’ Mitchell said. ‘You manifested early.’

‘Yes and I burned down a theatre when I was five and killed three people.’ Gemma said. 

‘Not without cause.’ Mitchell said. 

‘Didn’t make me any less dangerous.’ Gemma said. ‘And Fay is dangerous Mitchell. She may be a baby but that only makes it worse.’ 

‘I suppose.’ Mitchell said. Fay was starting to wriggle and then whimpered. Gemma sighed.

‘She wants you to pick her up.’ she said. Mitchell obliged, scooping Fay up off the ground and cradling her in one arm. She lay there watching him in that grave manner that only very young babies could manage. 

‘Why do you never hold her?’ he asked Gemma and she smiled.

‘She prefers you.’ She said. ‘She likes you very much.’

‘I think it’s weird that you know what she’s thinking.’ he said.

‘Not so much what she’s thinking, more what she’s feeling.’ Gemma said. ‘I think it’s because I was like her, only not as early.’

‘How old were you?’ Mitchell asked.

‘I think I was three.’ Gemma shrugged. ‘I really don’t know. Ian and Sylvester had to suppress a lot of my power when they got me to make sure I didn’t destroy myself or anyone else, even by accident.’

‘Even now?’ Mitchell asked. Gemma nodded. ‘So just how strong are you?’

‘Strong.’ Gemma said. Then she gave him a penetrating look. ‘But so are you.’

‘The Shadow King thing?’ Mitchell frowned. ‘I don’t even really get what it is.’

‘I really should let Ian and Sylvester tell you.’ Gemma said. ‘They know more than me.’

‘But you know at least something which is a fuckload more than what I know.’ Mitchell said and then slapped his hand over his mouth.

‘It’s fine.’ Gemma said. ‘She doesn’t understand words yet.’ She sighed. ‘Fine, I’ll tell you what I know.’ Mitchell shifted Fay to his other arm and leaned back on his free hand. ‘When the Ancient Mysteries were created they needed guardians. Those were originally the priestesses and priests of the ancient gods. And because all the mysteries were in balance so there were those who worshipped the light and those who worshipped the dark.’

‘And those were Keepers right?’ Mitchell asked and she nodded.

‘Yes.’ she said. ‘That’s why we are divided into the light and the dark. Back then we would have been aligned with a god or goddess which best represented our powers.’

‘Like who?’ Mitchell snorted as Niemh very neatly tripped Ty up and blasted him in the face with ice crystals. 

‘Well I would be aligned with someone like Sekhmet for example. But you would fall under the temple of Anubis for sure.’ she said. ‘What with being a vampire.’

‘I thought Osiris was the god of the dead.’ Mitchell said.

‘He is but you aren’t dead.’ Gemma said. ‘You stand at the gateway between life and death. And that is what it means There was always a Keeper that did that, that was aligned with Anubis and only one.’

‘A vampire?’ Mitchell asked, suddenly intrigued. He had known that there had been vampires in the Keepers, just not very many and he was the only one currently. 

‘Usually.’ she said, picking a handful of grass and letting it blow away in the slight breeze. ‘Although there were some others. But there hasn’t been a Shadow King since…’

‘Since when?’ Mitchell prompted. 

‘There was one, when Ian and Sylvester were Hunters. He was a brilliant man by all accounts, as old as Ian is. They’d known each other for a very long time.’

‘What happened.’ Mitchell asked.

‘He turned. Betrayed the keepers.’ Gemma said. ‘I don’t know the whole story.’

‘What happened?’ Mitchell watched Gemma’s face, reading the flicker of emotions he saw there. She didn’t want to tell him. 

‘There was a war.’ she said. ‘It lasted a century. By the end of it there were lines drawn and everyone took a side. The Council hadn’t been idle. They had recruited and they were strong. That was how they knew what was coming, that the Keepers had planned an offensive against them.’

‘And that was when he betrayed them?’ Mitchell felt a cold shiver go through him.

‘Yes. He led them into a bloodbath. There were barely any Keepers that survived. Ian and Sylvester were two of them, but of course that’s not what they were called back then.’ Gemma plucked more grass. ‘When they feel back there were five of them left, not even enough for a whole team.’

‘Jesus.’ Mitchell inhaled deeply. ‘And then?’

‘Then Europe was plunged into darkness for another century, before the Keepers were able to redress some of the imbalance. The Shadow King was stripped of his title by them, but in the time he still wielded his power he was able to do a lot of damage.’

‘What were his powers?’ Mitchell said. 

‘The same as yours. Power over the creatures of the dark who still align themselves with the light for one.’ Something clicked in Mitchell’s head.

‘That’s why all the deference from Karl and Chris?’ he asked.

‘You are the commander in chief as it were. All the so called dark ones will follow you if they are aligned with the Keepers. You have the power over shadows, the ability to move in and through them. You use the dark fire. And in time there will be other powers. The ability to move between this world and the land of the dead. Communing with spirits, all that shit. All the better to guard the gateway between life and death.’ 

‘Interesting.’ Mitchell said. ‘So where does Anders fit in. Karl called him my Consort.’ 

‘Well, he is.’ Gemma replied. ‘You are Others so he is your second. It also helps that Anders is who he is, probably the other reason you two Bonded so strongly. He is light and knowledge and language and reason, everything you aren’t.’

‘Bloody hell.’ Mitchell watched as Fay wrapped her hand around his forefinger and then proceeded to gum it. ‘So what happened to him?’

‘He’s still alive. Or undead I suppose would be a better description.’ Gemma grinned and Mitchell returned it, the gentle jibe signalling the end of the serious conversation.

‘He works for the Council I presume.’ he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

‘Not only that but you’ve already met him.’ she said. ‘His name is Martin Dieudon.’


	85. Team Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ty and Dawn are coming along.

Training continued and it was proving to be very interesting. Dawn’s giantess strength was a new and unpredictable variable in their sparring and Kyle and Anders had frequently found themselves on the receiving end of a blow or two that knocked them flying. Today, however, they were trying weapons.

Dawn stared at what Kyle was holding out her.

‘You have got to be joking.’ She said, arms folded and a sceptical look on her face.

‘Trust me.’ Kyle said confidently. ‘The swords are no good. All you do is swing it around wildly and that is not safe for us as well as the people you may be fighting. This way we are playing to your natural strengths.’ He gestured with the scythe for her to take it. Dawn did, giving Anders a glare when he snickered.

‘I don’t know what you’re bloody laughing at Anders Johnson.’ she said. ‘If anything I can knock your arse down even easier with this.’ That shut him up straight away.

‘You have an advantage, Dawn.’ he protested. ‘And I think you’re also taking far more enjoyment in kicking the shit out of me that you should.’ 

‘Consider it payback for the shit you gave me over the years while I bloody worked for you.’ Dawn retorted. ‘Although if I had known the best way to stop you from being a wanker was to get you another cock to play with, I would have done it years ago.’ Her prim tone contrasted hilariously with the profanity and Bee and Kyle laughed at the look of outraged surprise on Anders’ face.

‘Jesus, Dawn.’ he said. ‘Do you kiss my brother with that mouth?’

‘Oh, I do more than that.’ Dawn said smugly.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Anders said and there was a deep chuckle from one of their audience members who was currently sprawled on the grass looking at them, surrounded by his four nymphs, next to Bee who was sitting cross legged on a blanket with Fay in her arms ‘Shut up, Grandpa.’ 

‘She does have a point, Anders.’ he drawled. Anders gave him a dirty look and turned back to Dawn, swinging his swords. Olaf had practically become one with the fairie realm, wandering the landscape with his nymphs in tow, sleeping outside and occasionally turning up for meals or to watch them as they trained in the fields around the house. The rest of the time he was mysteriously absent. ‘You do owe her after Bragi-ing her all those years.’

‘Traitor.’ Anders muttered.

************

On the beach, Niemh, Ty, Gemma and Mitchell were all standing in a row. Anubis was tearing up and down the beach while he indulged himself in his favourite activity and chased seagulls.

‘Now focus the energy.’ Niemh said in a soothing voice. Ty narrowed his eyes and extended his one hand, holding it out towards the sea. ‘Remember that generating the ice is just a matter of pulling the heat out of the water.’ Ty raised an eyebrow and she laughed and gave him a gentle shove. They had been working together since Fay’s birth and had become quite close. Mitchell thought it was quite touching to see them working together. ‘That sounded really self-evident didn’t it.’

‘Just a bit.’ Ty said and turned back to the sea. ‘So I’m just trying to change it from water to ice?’

‘That’s all you’re doing.’ Niemh said. ‘We know that you can lower the temperature and make things cold when you touch them or keep ice solid if it’s already ice. What we need now is to get you generating and manipulating it in a way that you can use to fight with.’

‘Although being able to make snow men from scratch is going to make you very popular at Christmas time.’ Gemma said. She had her arms folded and was watching with a critical eye. ‘Try making some surface ice first and then Mitchell and I will displace the water and you can try freezing it while it’s in the air.’ Ty nodded and then his eyes began to glow blue as he concentrated his power on the waves rippling in towards them. Mitchell felt the air around him get a few degrees colder, like he’d just walked into a fridge.

‘Very good.’ Niemh said. ‘Now draw the heat out of the top layer of water in a set area and create the ice.’ They watched as the water in front of them started to freeze over. Mitchell had noticed that Ty was a much quicker study than he had been, just like Anders. Apparently being the vessel of a god was conducive to being magical. He looked down as a thin sheet of ice was washed onto the sand at their feet. 

‘Looks like you have this in hand.’ Gemma said, nudging Mitchell in the arm. ‘Mitch and I are going for a cigarette.’ 

‘Sure thing.’ Niemh said cheerfully. Gemma started off up the beach and Mitchell followed her. They got to the dune grass and sat down, each digging out their smokes. Gemma lit hers as Mitchell opened the tin he kept in his back pocket and started rolling one for himself. Anubis, who'd finished terrorising the seagulls came and flopped down between them, his enormous head resting on Mitchell's thigh. Gemma watched the sure confident movements of his hands and sighed enviously.

‘I could never do that.’ she said. ‘Even in the thirties.’ Mitchell stuck his roll-up in his mouth and lit it, focusing on the end until it flared into life. Out of all the things he’d learned as a Keeper, this was secretly his favourite partly because of the convenience and partly because it looked so cool. He inhaled and then blew the smoke out his nose and inhaling it again through his mouth. 

‘The thirties.’ he said and smiled. ‘That was something else.’

‘I know.’ Gemma laughed. ‘Christ, the shit I got up to in the thirties.’ Mitchell laughed with her.

‘I could tell you some pretty hairy stories.’ he said. ‘It wasn’t all self-loathing and hiding bodies all the time.’ Gemma snorted.

‘I’ll bet.’ she said, then a thoughtful look crossed her face. ‘You know how to quick step?’

‘Jesus, I used to.’ Mitchell said. ‘I haven’t done it in fucking decades though.’

‘Remind me to drag you onto a dance floor when we get back to civilisation.’ Gemma said. ‘It’s the one thing I really fucking miss. Kyle is horrible at dancing to anything with an actual rhythm. He thinks dancing should consist of the Hustle and be done.’ 

‘God, the seventies were appalling.’ Mitchell said, grinning in remembrance. ‘Christ, you think my hair is bad now?’

‘Farah Fawcett flicks, baby.’ Gemma said. ‘I was a fox though. Caught me a gorgeous Brooklyn boy like that.’

‘You’re still a fox, Gem.’ Mitchell said and was pleased to see her eyes light up at the compliment. She gave him a shove and smiled.

‘Charmer.’ she said. ‘I’m sure my mother would have said to watch out for Irish boys if she’d been around.’

‘When did she die?’ Mitchell asked.

‘No idea.’ Gemma replied, blowing out a perfect smoke ring. ‘Yours?’

‘My mother went in ’22.’ Mitchell said. ‘My father wasn’t far behind.’ He frowned. ‘Now how the fuck did I know that?’ 

‘Magic.’ Gemma said. She looked down at where Niemh and Ty were now making mini icebergs. ‘It’s nice that Ty and Dawn are here though. It’s good to have family.’

‘We have family.’ Mitchell said. ‘More than I’ve had for a very long time. You and Kyle and the girls. It’s been really really nice to feel like I have a connection to people again, especially after…’ he stopped, breaking off the sentence as he couldn’t quite bring himself to say George’s name. 

‘I know.’ Gemma said. 

**********

Ty looked back up the beach at the two figures. There were twin contrails of smoke trailing up from them.

‘They get on really well, don’t they?’ he asked.

‘They do.’ Niemh said. ‘It’s the first time I’ve seen Gemma do that with anyone other than Kyle. I mean, she loves me and Bee but Mitchell really gets her and she gets him. They’re very alike in a lot of ways.’

‘Kind of like us? Because of the type of magic?’ Ty asked and Niemh shook her head.

‘No.’ she said. ‘There’s more to it than that.’ She didn’t elaborate though and Ty didn’t pry. 

‘Mitchell’s been alive a long time, hasn’t he?’ he asked and Niemh raised an eyebrow at him.

‘He has.’ she said. 

‘I look at him though and I wonder how the hell he ended up with my brother.’ Ty said. ‘On the face of it they have nothing in common.’

‘On the face of it.’ Niemh said. ‘But then sometimes that’s how Others work. They compliment each other very well. And they love each other very much.’

‘I saw that when he brought Anders back.’ Ty said, his face thoughtful. ‘I always thought Anders couldn’t love. I shouldn’t have, though.’

‘Oh?’ Niemh asked. 

‘He used to look after me all the time when we were kids.’ Ty said. ‘When our parents tied one on, Anders was the one that used to make sure I got fed, put me to bed, got me to school in the morning.’ He sighed. ‘He was a good brother. I guess all the shit from being adults made me forget that.’ 

‘You should tell Mitchell that.’ Niemh said. ‘He’d like to know.’

‘Maybe I should.’ Ty replied.

************

‘We should do a circle.’ Bee said. She was on sitting with Fay lying on her back in front of her. The little witch was reaching up with chubby hands for Bee’s fingers and making cooing noises.

‘Why?’ Kyle said, neatly ducking a wild swing by Dawn before bringing up his sword in a neat counterattack. There was a shower of sparks as the blades connected. ‘We haven’t done a circle in ages.’

‘I know.’ Bee said. ‘But it would be really nice, I was thinking. Also there’s kind of a thing now with the six of us. It would be good.’

‘What is a circle?’ Anders asked, crossing his words and catching the scythe blade between them.

‘It’s like an affirmation of magic.’ Bee said. ‘It’s a witch ritual that we use to gather power and cast spells and just be together. We haven’t really done anything like that with the six of us.’ 

‘Why is the six so important?’ Dawn asked as she swung the scythe in a ferocious arc that knocked both Kyle and Anders onto their respective backsides.

‘Because we are three pairs.’ Bee said, tickling Fay’s tummy. ‘Three is the witches’ number. Everything is by threes. It gives power.’

‘So in the Keepers, we have teams made of six people. Three pairs. But then the team is also divided into three Light and three Dark.’ Kyle said, as he scrambled to his feet and held out a hand to Anders and then pulled him up.

‘So will Ty and I have a team?’ Dawn asked, putting the scythe to the ground and blowing her fringe out her face.

‘Yes, when you go back to New Zealand.’ Kyle said. ‘They’ll continue your training and match you up with some other Keepers and you’ll form a team. Not all Keepers are in a complete team all the time. Karl and Chris were part of a different team in Canada, and then they came here five years ago and got put together with an existing team that had lost a couple of members.’

‘So you are a full team?’ Dawn looked at Anders and he felt a strange twinge of pride. 

‘Yes.’ he said looking at Bee and Kyle who looked back and smiled at him. ‘We are.’


	86. Uneasy Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is up...

‘So how do we do this.’ Mitchell asked Bee and Niemh as they dug in bags and a couple of Bee’s hats assembling what they would need for the circle casting.

‘Well, Bee and I will cast the circle. Usually it’s Ian and Sylvester who do it, but they’re not here so we will.’ Niemh said. She was packing supplies in the picnic basket Bee had somehow produced from somewhere. Mitchell had watched her put in various things and now she was packing in four clear glass jars. ‘You and Anders can be two of the four corners. Technically you’re not witches but that doesn’t matter. You’re Keepers.’

‘So this is a witch thing?’ Mitchell pushed at Anubis’ belly with his feet and the hell-hound heaved a huge sigh of resignation and rolled over so Mitchell could scratch him. He got down on the floor next to Niemh and rubbed Anubis’ chest with one hand and peered into the basket. In addition to the jars, Niemh had a salt grinder, a bottle of sherry, a tarnished silver goblet and what looked like a dagger. ‘What’s that?’

‘It’s my athame.’ Niemh said and took it out to show him. It was beautifully made, elegant and finely etched along the blade with symbols. The hilt was polished green stone, overlaid with silver filigree. ‘It’s a ritual tool for traditional witchcraft. We use it to direct energy. Obviously we don’t really need it but I like to stick to the old ways sometimes.’ Mitchell reached to touch it and she quickly pulled it away from him. ‘I wouldn’t recommend that. It’s solid silver and it’s been blessed by a high priestess. It would probably burn the hell out of you.’ Mitchell hastily withdrew his hand. ‘You may be a Keeper but you’re still a vampire.’

‘So what if I get one of those?’ he asked. 

‘Then it will have to be gold alloy.’ Bee said. ‘That’s what vampire Keepers have used before.’ 

‘So you have one too?’ he asked and Bee nodded. 

‘I keep mine a bit closer though.’ she said and took off her beanie, dug around in it and took out an athame that was the twin of Niemh’s. ‘Ian and Sylvester gave them to us when we were initiated as witches.’

‘Do Gemma and Kyle have one?’ Mitchell asked as Niemh replaced hers in the basket.

‘Kyle does.’ she replied. ‘He uses the one that he was given when he manifested for the first time.’

‘Gemma mentioned that he’s a true witch?’ Mitchell said and the girls nodded.

‘All of Kyle’s family are witches.’ Niemh said. ‘It was kind of inevitable. But they aren’t Keepers. Their coven comes from New York State mostly.’

‘So why did he become one then?’ Mitchell asked and Bee and Niemh exchanged a look.

‘His parents.’ Bee said. ‘They were the head of their coven.’ She stopped there and Mitchell felt the sudden tension in the room.

‘What happened to them?’ he asked. ‘It was obviously bad the way you two are feeling.’ That got him surprised looks from both. Niemh looked at Bee.

‘He’s getting stronger.’ she said with a smile. Mitchell gave her a playful nudge with his foot.

‘He is sitting right here.’ he said. ‘Seriously though. What happened to them?’

‘The Council went to New York.’ Niemh replied. ‘They wanted to make a deal with all the magical inhabitants.’

‘So New York isn’t Keeper territory?’ Mitchell asked and they shook their heads in unison. It made him smile. Bee and Niemh were so in synch with each other that they even mirrored each other’s movements. 

‘There are far too many factions in New York.’ Bee said. She brought over a very old looking book and put it in the basket. ‘It doesn’t belong to anybody. The Parker Coven is the oldest and biggest coven in the state. All witches pay allegiance to it and the Council thought that if they got them on side it would give them the city.’

‘But the Parkers are a very old family of witches and they have aligned themselves with the light for a very long time.’ Niemh said. ‘They didn’t really fancy having to deal with the Council and were also very wary of the dark factions uniting under one banner so to speak. So they turned the Council down. That was in the early seventies.’

‘The same time Kyle met Gemma?’ Mitchell asked. 

‘Yes, but a couple of years before.’ Bee said. ‘Anyway as you can imagine the Council did not take kindly to this.’ She looked at Neimh. ‘What happened next was awful, the thing every witch dreads.’ Her eyes were sad and Niemh reached over and took Bee’s hand in hers. Mitchell felt a strange lurch in his stomach.

‘Did the Council kill them?’ he asked. Niemh shook her head.

‘Worse.’ she said. ‘Laurence and Natasha were telepaths, like us. They were gentle sweet people. We actually met them once before, when we came to New York. They were utterly devoted to each other and their son.’ She sighed and stroked Bee’s hand. Their distress was palpable. ‘They took Natasha. The Council. They broke into their home and took her, killed everyone else in the house and left a message saying that if Laurence wanted her back he would have to negotiate.’

‘It was a lie of course.’ Bee said. ‘They had them right where they wanted them. They knew that Laurence would give them anything they wanted if he could only get Natasha back.The worst part was that he trusted them to deliver. Ian and Sylvester sent Keepers but Laurence rejected their help. He made a deal with the Council and they got control of New York, or at least the part of it that he could influence.’

‘But then they didn’t deliver on their agreement, no big surprise there.’ Niemh’s voice was hard. ‘They not only kept Natasha, but they tortured her for seven days. And Laurence felt every part of it, every tear she cried, every bit of pain she endured. Eventually she died and he went right after her. His heart just gave out.’ Mitchell sat and listened to them, feeling angrier than he could have believed possible.

‘And that was it?’ he asked. ‘That’s why Kyle joined up?’

‘Not exactly.’ Bee said. ‘After that the Council pretty much ran the coven out of town and stepped into the vacuum. It was getting bad, and it looked like New York was going to fall to the dark whether or not the Keepers did anything.’

‘Kyle was beside himself. He’d lost his parents and his people were being driven out so he kind of took things into his own hands. Remember he was only twenty at the time.’ Niemh added. ‘He got everyone else out, sent them to their compound upstate and then he went underground and started taking out all the Council members that he could get his hands on.’

‘That’s when he met Gemma.’ Bee said. 

‘Hang on, why was Gemma there?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Well, you know how militaries have like people who do their dirty work for them?’ Bee asked and Mitchell nodded. ‘Well, back then, that’s what Gemma was. She didn’t have an Other, and she was so volatile that she couldn’t work in a team. So Ian and Sylvester kept her for the really black ops stuff.’

‘Fuck.’ Mitchell said. ‘I had no idea. I mean she told me about Russia but...’ He scratched at his stubble. ‘Fuck.’

‘Yeah.’ Bee said. ‘She was terrifying. Has she told you about her surpression spell?’

‘She said that Ian and Sylvester put one on her when they found her, and that she still has it.’ Mitchell said. ‘But I didn’t really understand what she meant.’

‘No-one knows the extent of Gemma’s power.’ Niemh said. ‘Not even she does. But it’s strong.’

‘Even more that Ian.’ Bee said and her voice was hushed. ‘But because she manifested so early, Gemma’s never been able to truly control it. So they have a spell that keeps her power within a certain limit.’

‘Bloody hell.’ Mitchell exclaimed. ‘And she’s okay with this?’

‘She’s the one who insisted they leave it on when she came of age.’ Niemh said. ‘But there is a caveat. Ian can lift the spell. And when he does, that makes Gemma very powerful.’

‘But also very dangerous.’ Bee said. ‘If her power isn’t restrained it can run out of control.’ 

‘And that was exactly why they sent her to New York, wasn’t it.’ Mitchell felt sick to his stomach, remembering another lieutenant sent to kill. His memories of when he was Big Bad John were memories he would rather forget. ‘They sent her to take out the Council.’

‘They didn’t want them to get an irreversible foothold.’ Bee said. 

‘And when Gemma got here she ran into Kyle on her very first night in the city.’ Niemh said. ‘They were destined it would seem.’

‘They Bonded and he helped her destroy the Council. She killed every last one of them before she left the city.’ Bee sighed.

‘And that was what cemented her love for him.’ Niemh said. ‘He has seen her at her most devastating, her most ruthless and he still loves her. Even after all the things she has done.’

‘But more than that, he tempers her.’ Bee said. ‘He grounds her. She has never been so controlled as she is when she is with him.’ She gave him a smile. ‘Kind of like you and Anders. None of us are saints, Mitchell. We’ve all had to kill in the name of the Keepers. You think that you’ve done stuff that we haven’t but you’re wrong.’ Mitchell looked at Niemh and she nodded confirmation.

‘Bee’s right.’ she said. ‘We aren’t good or bad here, Mitchell. We just are. Some of us are a little darker, but we keep each other in balance. That’s what being an Other is all about.’

‘The downside is that losing your other means that you kind of lose yourself as well.’ Bee said. ‘I wouldn’t last a day without Niemh. My heart would break.’ Mitchell chewed on a nail, wanting to ask but also not wanting an answer.

‘What would happen with me and Anders?’ he eventually asked. ‘I’m technically immortal, right?’

‘No idea.’ Niemh said.

***********

Anders helped Ty pack the food they were taking with. His brother had fallen in with Kyle as the official cooks, and they made a formidable team. Ty caught his eye over the table and smiled at him.

‘You know.’ he said. ‘If you’d told me this time last year that I’d spend Christmas chasing around after you halfway around the world I would never have believed you.’

‘Right back at you.’ Anders said. ‘If you’d told me this time last year that I’d be working as what amounts to a magical mercenary and in a committed relationship with a vampire, I doubt I would have believed you as well.’ He smiled back at Ty, and they went back to packing. The sound of Dawn, Ella and Mags talking drifted in from the vegetable garden, along with the squeals of the cubs as they played. Ty looked at Anders and took the plunge.

‘I understand now.’ he said. ‘Now that Dawn and I are Bonded. I get why you are so devoted to each other.’

‘Yeah, but it wasn’t such a stretch for you.’ Anders said. ‘You and Dawn have loved each other from the get go. In spite of the ridiculous cupcakes. It’s been a little harder to get used to for me.’

‘You deserve to be happy though.’ Ty said, stopping what he was doing and giving Anders a serious look. 

‘For a long time I didn’t think I did.’ Anders admitted. ‘I had started to believe what everyone was telling me. I always knew I was unlovable. Christ, I know what I was. Selfish, shallow, borderline alcoholic. I honestly wasn’t surprised no-one came looking for me, although I was touched that Dawn tried. But I never took my family for granted, and I never lied to any of you. Maybe that was the problem. After that thing with Gaia, maybe I should have just sucked it up and grovelled like Axl and Mike wanted me to.’ 

‘You were always a stubborn bastard.’ Ty said. ‘Even when we were kids and Dad beat the shit out of you. You just gave him that look and kept going.’ Anders looked at him in surprise and Ty nodded. ‘I remember that. I also remember that when our shitty parents were too drunk to parent, it was you who looked after me.’ Anders looked away.

‘I only did what I needed to.’ he said. ‘And I was a bastard to you later. You really make very good cupcakes and you are nowhere near as gay as I am, it turns out.’

‘But you also helped me get Dawn back.’ Ty said. ‘And you protected her from Colin. That is something I’ll always be grateful for. And I’m sorry I didn’t stand up for you more. And if you were a bastard for calling me gay and mocking my cupcakes, what kind of bastard was I for laughing at you after Axl killed you.’ He shrugged. ‘Watching you these last two months, seeing how you’re so different with him has made me think about stuff a lot. I don’t think any of us realised just how unhappy you were.’ 

‘Why would you have?’ Anders said. ‘I never realised just how bad it was until I woke up in that room and realised that it was an actual relief to be free.’ His blue eyes were completely frank, a look that Ty suddenly realised was not one he’d seen often. ‘Then I also realised just how alone I was. And Mitchell was there. He didn’t know me, he didn’t have preconceived notions of what an arsehole I am. Not only that, but he thinks he’s not good enough for me. Can you believe that?’

‘He is a vampire, Anders.’ Ty said. ‘He’s killed people. I kind of get that.’

‘And I did a lot of things with my powers that crossed a line too, Ty.’ Anders replied. ‘But that’s why we fit. We’re too damaged to be by ourselves, but together we work. And the fact that he’s a murderer actually doesn’t bother me. But then my moral compass went overboard a long time ago.’

‘I suppose it’s the same with them.’ Ty said and Anders knew who he was referring to. ‘They’re really nice people, but they’re also completely ruthless.’ Anders blinked in surprise. It was not an adjective he’d ever thought of to describe the four people he’d fallen in with. 

‘Really?’ he said. ‘I don’t see it. I mean, I know Gemma can come across a bit strong…’

‘Not just her.’ Ty said. ‘You should have seen how they all closed ranks around you when we found you in London. Even those two sweet creatures that look like they should be out shopping and being teenagers.’ 

‘They’re protective.’ Anders said.

‘They’re the Mafia.’ Ty said. ‘They may be on the side of good, whatever the hell that means, but they’re just as bloody scary and they would do anything to protect you.’

‘Well, Kyle does speak Italian.’ Anders said. 

************

Dawn stretched her legs and gently eased Fay off her breast. She pulled up her bra and pulled down her t-shirt, then shifted Fay up onto the towel draped her shoulder, gently patting her back to wind her. The cubs were digging in the dirt looking for earthworms at her feet, and Dawn dug her bare toes into the overturned soil. She was getting worse and worse, she thought with amusement. She had always wondered what it was like for Ty being a vessel. Now she had some idea. Of course she knew it was different because she didn’t have Gefjon in her head, but she did now have urges. And one of them was to stick her toes in the soil and make things grow. Which was what she was doing right at that moment.

‘Uh, Dawn?’ Mags was staring at her feet. ‘Is that normal?’ There were tendrils of grass appearing between Dawn’s toes.

‘Quite.’ she said, laughing. The werewolves had been away for a week and had not been privy to some of the stranger things she’d been doing. Like wielding scythes as a deadly weapon and spontaneously erupting in foliage.

‘How are you doing that?’ Ella asked and Dawn shrugged. 

‘I have no idea. It’s almost like moving. I just do it. Ty says that I’ll learn to control it and use it, rather than just letting it happen but I can’t see any harm in it at the moment.’ She looked at the two werewolves and frowned. ‘Surely you’re used to magic though. Hanging out with this lot?’

‘Oh, yes. But you’re not exactly a witch.’ Ella replied. ‘And werewolves aren’t magical so we find it really interesting.’

‘You’re not?’ Dawn was confused. ‘But then why...’

‘The magic is in what we are, not what we do.’ Mags said. ‘And honestly, most werewolves are just like anyone else, but with slightly larger families and sometimes the need to take one day off a month.’ She smiled. ‘We have jobs, go to parties, shop at Tesco. All the same things other people do.’

‘Karl and Chris are exceptional.’ Ella said. ‘They are the finest trackers in the country. That’s why they are Keepers. If they wanted to they could have joined the police, become sniffer dogs.’ She giggled. 

‘And they have their own team, don’t they?’ Dawn asked. 

‘They do.’ Mags said. ‘There’s Colin and Jeffrey and Hakim and Salima. They’re witches. But they’re not Hunters like Gemma and Kyle. They’re Breakers, like Bee and Niemh.’

‘So how many Keepers are there all together?’ Dawn asked.

‘Three teams of six. Then there’s also ancilliary staff, like Terry and the admin guys.’ Ella was ticking people off on her fingers. ‘And then there’s Ian and Sylvester. Ian’s the Grand High Mage and Sylvester’s his Other so he is kind of a second to him. But then Sylvester is our best Healer and probably the greatest herbalist you’ll ever meet. His knowledge is encyclopedic.’

‘He’s the one who trained Niemh.’ Mags said, reaching out with one foot and nudging Ollie, who was about to eat an earthworm. ‘No, sweetie. No snacks before dinner.’

‘And now us.’ Dawn mused. ‘What will we be?’

‘Well, you’re going back to New Zealand so your Mage will decide that.’ Mags said. 

‘Hmm.’ Dawns said. On her shoulder Fay hiccoughed and she lowered her onto her lap and stared into the perfectly black irises of her little witch. ‘And you, sweetheart? What will you be?’ Fay gave her a delightfully toothless smile and Dawn felt a ping in her head. She was still learning to decipher her baby’s thoughts, but she knew that Fay was happy. That would do for the time being.

************

‘They’re late.’ Gemma said. 

‘They’re always late.’ Karl countered. 

They were standing at the edge of the woods across the meadow behind the house, well away from the others. Chris and Kyle watched their Others from their spot on a fallen log, sharing a cigarette between them.

‘They said they would be back two days ago.’ Gemma shook her head. ‘And I’ve had a hinky feeling all day.’

‘What did the girl’s say?’ Chris asked and they turned to look at him.

‘I haven’t asked.’ Gemma said. Chris looked at Kyle.

‘We don’t want to worry them.’ he said. ‘But I feel it too. Something’s off.’ 

‘So what, we go back?’ Karl asked. ‘They told us not to leave under any circumstances until they gave us the okay.’ 

‘We know that.’ Gemma said. ‘Maybe only two of us could go. Just to call and check everything’s as it should be.’

‘You’re really worried about this, aren't you?’ Karl looked between Kyle and Gemma. ‘But the clairvoyant isn’t. What aren’t you telling us?’ Kyle looked at Gemma. She sighed and then took off the flannel shirt she was wearing over her AC/DC t-shirt, handing it to Kyle. Then she pulled off her t-shirt to reveal her pale skin, contrasting starkly with the black bra she wore. Then she turned around and showed them.

‘Oh fuck.’ Karl said. 

‘Oh fuck indeed.’ she replied, then pulled the t-shirt back on to cover the glowing pattern of magic circles and symbols that covered her back from shoulder to hips. ‘They’ve lifted it. That doesn’t happen unless shit’s about to seriously hit the fan or there’s a really big fight coming.’

‘More than likely both.’ Kyle said. ‘You guys know it would have to be really fucking bad for them to let Gemma out the box.’

‘Jesus Christ on a crutch.’ Karl said. ‘What the fuck do we do?’

‘It could be just a precaution.’ Chris said, but he didn’t sound anywhere near convinced. 

‘They don’t use me as a first measure, Chris.’ Gemma said. ‘Whatever’s coming is going to be terrible. We need to find out what the hell is waiting for us on the other side.’

‘We’ll go.’ Karl said. ‘If they’ve lifted the suppression spell, it’s because there’s a threat to your team and the ones that have come along for the ride.’

‘No.’ Kyle said. ‘We can’t risk letting you to get hurt. You have a family, Karl.’

‘We’re still Keepers.’ Karl said. ‘And Chris and I can hold our own in a fight. You are well aware of that.’

‘I didn’t say you couldn’t.’ Kyle said evenly. ‘But if they’re willing to let Gemma loose, that means magic. Big, bad magic. No, it’s got to be us.’

‘You can’t go by yourselves.’ Chris said, his face full of worry. 

‘We won’t.’ Gemma said. ‘We’re taking Mitchell and Anders. We’ll need Hunters for this.’

‘Is that a good idea?’ Karl asked, his frown back. ‘They’re not exactly experienced.’

‘Mitchell took on the Fairy Queen and won.’ Gemma said. ‘He’ll be fine. And he has Anubis.’

‘And Anders?’ Karl shook his head. ‘I don’t think he’s ready.’

‘He’ll have to be.’ Kyle said. Karl and Chris exchanged looks. Karl sighed and folded his arms.

‘When?’ he asked.

‘Tomorrow, first light.’ Kyle said. ‘We’ll need the bus.’

‘No problem.’ Karl said. ‘We’ll hold down the fort.’

‘It’s a good thing Bee called a circle.’ Chris said. ‘You’re going to need all the protection you can get if it has kicked off outside.’

Don’t we fucking know it.’ Gemma replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're into the home stretch now :D Once again a huge thank you to everyone who's commented and given kudos. You guys are the best!!!!
> 
> And yes, Gemma's back tattoo is a FMA:B reference XD.


	87. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circle casting and the Bond.

It was an uncharacteristically serious group that walked out to the headland as the sun was starting to dip. Bee and Niemh were ahead of the group, chattering in excitement, but they were the only ones. Behind them the werewolves were walking in a pack, the twins perched on Karl and Chris’s shoulders. Mags and Ella were holding hands tightly with Molly between them, and it was clear that they were full of unease. Anders wondered about what had gone on. He hadn’t been blind to the fact that the two werewolves and Kyle and Gemma had stepped out, and he could practically taste the tension when they returned. He felt Mitchell squeeze his hand and looked at his Other. Mitchell’s hazel eyes were questioning. Anders squeezed back, the simple act making Mitchell feel decidedly less tense, and the little buzz from him in the back of Anders’ mind evened out. He looked back over his shoulder and got a smile from his family members, Fay strapped up in some sort of contraption across Ty’s chest. Anders could hear Gemma and Kyle talking in low voices. He was not ashamed to say that he’d been eavesdropping on their conversation, the fact that they were talking in Russian making absolutely no difference to him. He’d caught some words that had discomforted him, but he had yet to catch a full sentence.

 

They got to the headland, the thick grass swaying lightly in the breeze coming off the sea. The constant temperature of the faerie realm meant it was still wonderfully warm. Bee and Niemh stopped and put down the picnic basket they were carrying between them.

‘This will be perfect.’ Bee called down to them. She stood and raised her arms so her palms were facing down. There was a whoosh of orange fire that described a circle around her, heading out in a radius of several feet. It burned a perfect line, the earth underneath clean of foliage. Next to her, Niemh was on her knees, unpacking things from the basket. The first was a wooden cutting board from the kitchen downstairs. On this she placed the book, salt cellar, goblet, bottle of sherry and her athame. Then she unscrewed the lid of the salt shaker, and filled the goblet with sherry. The last thing she did was take out two alter candles and lit them with a wave of her hand, then put them on the board.

‘We’re ready.’ she called. Anders and Mitchell looked at the other witches. Kyle put down the cooler bag he was carrying, one of three with the other two being carried by Mitchell and Anders. He looked at them and nodded for them to do the same. Anders looked at Mitchell who shrugged. He’d already told Anders about the ritual to be performed. They put down the bags and then followed Kyle and Gemma to stand behind them just outside the circle. The werewolves and dawn and ty watched on from where they were still standing.

Bee had retrieved her athame from inside her hat, and said hat had now been discarded on the ground. She held it in her right hand and picked up one of the lit candles in her left hand. Niemh did the same and they both lifted their athames to point at the sky. Then they spoke.

‘Let it be known that the circle is about to be cast. All who enter the Circle may do so in perfect love and perfect trust.’ they said in unison. Then they placed their athames and candles back on the board. Every movement was stylised and graceful and Anders felt a surge of magical energy start to gather itself beneath his feet. Kyle looked at Anders and Mitchell.

‘Show time.’ he said. Then he and Gemma stepped inside and Anders and Mitchell followed. They had all been briefed on their respective places. Anders went to the East corner, knowing which one it was from the strange pulling in his feet. Gemma had gone to the south, Kyle to the West and Mitchell to the North, each one representing an element. Bee and Niemh took out the jars they had packed earlier and carried them one by one to each of them. Anders regarded his empty jar skeptically.

‘What am I supposed to do with an empty jar?’ he said. ‘Unless you’re planning on some sort of Greek jar throwing thing.’ Niemh gave him a grin.

‘Patience.’ she said. ‘You’ll see soon enough.’ They retreated to the middle and picked up their athames again. Then they went to stand in front of Mitchell who was holding his empty jar in both hands as if it was a snake that would bite him. They pointed their athames at him and spoke gain.

‘Guardians of the North, Element of Earth, we call upon thee to be present during this ritual. Please join us now and bless this circle.’ they intoned. Anders felt the tickling at the back of his mind that was Mitchell’s confusion. The girls looked at Mitchell expectantly.

‘Oh, right.’ he said. There was a little flare and then a flash of deep purple fire appeared in the jar.

‘See?’ Bee was grinning. ‘Not so hard.’ They moved along to him next and Anders, now he knew what to do raised his jar in front of him and waited for them to speak.

‘Guardians of the East, Element of Air, we call upon thee to be present during this ritual. Please join us now and bless this circle’ they said and Anders let his power full the jar. Golden fire burst into life with a small popping sound and the girls smiled at him. Gemma was next.

‘Guardians of the South, Element of Fire, we call upon thee to be present during this ritual. Please join us now and bless this circle.’ They repeated and Gemma smiled back at them, her red fire filling the jar with not a single sound. Kyle was last.  
‘Guardians of the West, Element of Water, we call upon thee to be present during this ritual. Please join us now and bless this circle.’ They said and then stopped. Niemh moved to stand opposite Kyle and Bee in front of Anders. They pointed their athames at the ground and turned in a clockwise circle three times. Then they went back to the middle, lifting the blades into the air one more and saying, ‘We ask that the Ancient Ones bless this circle, So that we may be free and protected within this space. So mote it be.’ Anders knew this bit as well, and repeated the last four words along with the other three at the corners.

Niemh now stepped forward, both hands around the hilt of her athame as she raised it around her head. Her voice rang out.

‘Bless this circle and keep me protected. No unwanted entities are welcome here. Only pure, divine beings are invited into this space. The circle is cast. So mote it be.’

They repeated the last four words again, and as they last sound died away, a blinding flash of white fire burst from the tip of Niemh’s athame. She pointed it towards the ground and it split and ran in four directions to them, burning lines into the ground. Anders looked down as it ran between his feet to the already delineated circle and flared along its pathway. When it died down, Niemh’s eyes were glowing.

‘Please.’ she said to the others outside the circle. ‘Step into the circle, but only come if you hold love in your hearts.’ Gemma snorted.

‘That’s almost as bad as being pure and divine.’ She snickered and Bee and Niemh glared at her.

‘Shut up, Gem.’ Bee said. ‘This is supposed to be serious.’ Gemma pulled a face.

‘Sorry.’ she said, and gave Kyle a wink that said she wasn’t in the slightest.

Outside the circle the wolves and ty picked up the cooler bags. As he straightened up, Ty gave a start to see Olaf standing behind him.

‘Bloody hell, Grandpa.’ he exclaimed. ‘Where did you spring from?’

‘Rumour has it the stork brought me.’ Olaf said with a grin. ‘And I can smell food from twenty miles away.’ Ty and Dawn shared a look.

‘Come on, you lot. We haven’t got all night.’ Niemh called and they followed the wolves into the circle.

***********

‘So what exactly are we supposed to be getting out of this?’ Anders asked and took another pull at his beer. They had finished eating, and were now well into the alcoholic part of the evening. They were all scattered about the circle and the cubs had long since passed out on the blanket Ella had brought with her. He was sitting with Mitchell half sitting and half lying against him, his free arm around his vampire. Mitchell had his long legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed and a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. His own beer was resting on his stomach. Gemma shrugged. She was cross legged, one of Kyle’s hands in her lap and their sides pressed together. That gave Anders reason for pause. Kyle and Gemma were by turns either very tactile or disassociated. But tonight they were handling each other with a tenderness that immediately raised Anders suspicions, especially after the snatches of conversation he’d heard.

‘It’s a time for us to re-establish ourselves as a team.’ she replied. ‘And if you have an Other, to re-inforce your Bond.’ Anders knew there was more to it than that, but he didn’t push. If what was coming was bad enough to make Kyle and Gemma uneasy then he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. Kyle nodded in agreement.

‘This is also a circle of protection.’ he said. ‘It shares out good energy and hopefully we’ll carry a little bit of it away with us.’ He looked at Gemma, who leaned her head on his shoulder. Kyle dropped a kiss on her hair.

‘Enough already.’ Anders was a little shocked to hear the serious tone of Mitchell’s voice. ‘What the fuck is going on?’ He looked down at his Other but Mitchell’s focus was on Gemma and Kyle. ‘You and Gemma are so keyed up you’re almost ready to blow. I can fucking feel it. And you’re as tense as all fuck too.’ He added, looking at Anders. There was silence as the others stopped talking.

‘This is probably not the best time to talk about it.’ Gemma said. Her dark eyes were unreadable. ‘This is not something we necessarily want to say in front of the others.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Bee asked, and Niemh, took her hand.

‘Yeah, if you two know something then out with it.’ she added. Gemma looked at Kyle, who shrugged.

‘Your call.’ he said, glancing across at Karl and Chris. They both got up, dusting their jeans off.

‘We should go and tell them ourselves.’ Karl said.

‘Of course.’ Kyle replied. Mags and Ella looked a little alarmed. He went over, knelt down and scooped up the twins, one in each arm. Ollie and Harry growled softly in their sleep but didn’t wake up. Chris did the same with Molly and she snuggled into his shoulder. Mags and Ella were on their feet now as well, and they followed Chris and Karl out of the circle and into the darkness. There was a beat of silence.

‘Ian’s lifted the spell on me.’ Gemma said. The effect of her words was immediate.

‘Oh fuck.’ Niemh said.

‘People have been saying that a lot today.’ Gemma’s voice was sharp with sarcastic humour. ‘I think we can all agree that this is not fucking good.’

‘But we haven’t felt anything.’ Bee said. ‘Not a hint that anything is wrong.’ She looked at Niemh. ‘I would have felt something.’

‘Maybe nothing’s happened yet.’ Kyle said. ‘I think it’s precautionary myself. But the fact that they’ve done it means there is some serious shit coming.’

‘How are you feeling?’ Niemh asked Gemma, concern all over her face.

‘Edgy.’ Gemma replied. ‘But I’m under control for the time being. Kyle helps.’ She looked at him, and Anders was sure he’d never seen as much love in someone’s face as he did at that moment. It kind of blew him away.

‘So now what?’ Ty asked from across the circle where he and dawn her sitting with Olaf, who had Fay in his lap. ‘If something bad is coming, what do we do?’

‘You do nothing.’ Kyle said. ‘You stay here where it’s safe. We are going to check things out first thing in the morning.’

‘What time do we leave?’ Bee asked and he shook his head at her.

‘Not this time, sweet girl.’ he said. ‘You and Niemh are staying here. This is Hunter work.’

‘That means you two are coming with us.’ Gemma said to Anders and Mitchell. ‘We’ll take the bus and drive into town and make a few calls.’

‘Calls?’ Mitchell asked, and it was only the seriousness of the situation that stopped Anders from melting at the confused puppy face.

‘Yes, calls.’ Gemma said. ‘We don’t go barrelling in half-cocked until we know what the fuck is going on.’

‘If things are okay, then no harm no foul.’ Kyle said. ‘We come back in and then decide what our next move is.’

‘But I think we all know that’s not going to be the case. Not if they’ve lifted the spell.’ Bee said, her dark eyes wide.

‘No.’ Gemma said. ‘It’s more than likely we’re going to walk into a shit-storm out there. Which is why you to are staying behind.’ She looked at Anders and Mitchell. ‘I would suggest at this point that we pack up and go back to the house. And early night probably wouldn’t go amiss.’

********

The walk back was silent. Anders trailed at the back with Mitchell, hands holding onto each other tightly. It was the oddest feeling he’d ever had, a dreadful sense of impending doom.

‘Is this what it felt like?’ he asked and Mitchell looked at him. In the moonlight his eyes were black.

‘What?’ he asked.

‘Going to war?’ Anders said.

‘Yes.’ Mitchell said. They were quiet for a few minutes.

‘What did you do?’ Anders asked. ‘That last night?’

‘I drank a lot of Guinness.’ Mitchell replied. ‘And when we were done with the Guinness we drank a lot of whiskey.’ He took a drag of his cigarette and the glow lit his face for a moment. ‘There were a lot of sore heads the next morning.’

‘You didn’t have one last night of passion?’ Anders asked, trying to make a joke out of it. ‘That’s what I would have one.’

‘I was a virgin when I went to war.’ Mitchell said and Anders was so surprised he tripped over a clump of grass and nearly fell over.

‘What?’ he asked, completely astounded.

‘Yup.’ Mitchell said. ‘I was a good Catholic boy from a very conservative family. That’s double speak for the priest threatening us with instant damnation if we even so much as felt a girl up.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Ander said. ‘I would never have guessed.’ Mitchell chuckled.

‘I have slept with a lot of people since then, Anders.’ he replied.

‘So, did you do it before…you know.’ Anders asked and now Mitchell laughed out loud.

‘Yes.’ he said. ‘There were a lot of whorehouses in Belgium.’ Anders stopped, and Mitchell got yanked back a little. ‘Hey!’

‘Sorry.’ Anders said. ‘It’s just the thought of you going off to die and the only way you got to have sex was to pay someone for it.’ Mitchell frowned at him.

‘It wasn’t nearly as bad as you think it was.’ he said. ‘The house I went to was full of really sweet women who’d had no other choice.’ He smiled. ‘Would it help if I told you the first time I only lasted three minutes? And the woman I was with felt so bad for me that she gave me back half my money.’ He laughed again. ‘You should be thanking her for breaking me in so gently. If she had laughed at me, I probably would never have attempted it again.’

‘That would have been a great loss.’ Anders said. He was feeling relieved to hear Mitchell laugh but the disquiet was still there. It didn’t take long for him to be lost in his own thoughts again.

They got to the house, the lights from the lamps inside shining cheerily thought the window. But even as they stepped over the threshold, Anders had the most awful feeling he wouldn’t be back to do that ever again.

‘We’re heading to bed.’ Bee said. Her and Niemh had the picnic basket and carried it up the stairs. Their footsteps sounded heavy in Anders’ ears.

‘You can stick everything in the kitchen.’ Ty said. ‘I’ll sort it out in the morning.’ His blue eyes were full of something Anders couldn’t identify. ‘I think we’re going up as well.’ He ushered Dawn and the sleeping Fay upstairs. Gemma, who was sitting on the arm of the sofa looked at them.

‘Sit, you two.’ she said. ‘We need to talk about this.’

‘In that case I need alcohol.’ Anders said. He let go of Mitchell’s hand and went into the kitchen. Kyle followed him, hand on his shoulder.

‘You alright?’ he asked. ‘You feel fidgety.’

‘Of course I’m fucking fidgety.’ Anders replied, keeping his voice low. ‘I’m freaking out about tomorrow. I’m not a fighter, Kyle. Not like you are.’

‘You’ve been doing just fine with me.’ Kyle said.

‘Yes, because it’s you and it’s not real.’ Anders leaned heavily against the counter. ‘Fuck…’

‘Here.’ Kyle reached into the cupboard below him and withdrew a bottle of single malt whiskey. ‘I think we’ll need the strong stuff for this. Grab the glasses.’

They left the kitchen and found Gemma and Mitchell already installed on the sofas.

Kyle dished out the glasses and whiskey and then took his place next to Gemma.

‘Tomorrow could get hairy.’ he said. ‘We need to know you’ll be prepared.’ He sipped his whiskey. ‘Anders.’

Anders jumped a little.

‘Why are you directing that at me?’ he asked.

‘How many people have you killed in your life?’ Kyle said.

‘Honestly?’ Anders looked at him in disbelief. ‘None. Unless you count when I helped you guys explode some dark magicians.’

‘Exactly.’ Gemma said. ‘We go up against some pretty nasty creatures, Anders. And you have to be willing to take that step.’

‘It’s not easy to kill for the first time. We’ve been training you, but like you said it’s not real. Not until you’re faced with it.’ Kyle added. Anders looked at Mitchell. He didn’t look happy.

‘I’d rather he didn’t need to.’ he said to Kyle and Gemma.

‘We know, but anything could happen when we get there tomorrow.’ Gemma said. ‘And if Anders gets in a corner, he’ll need to fight his way out. That will mean killing the person that wants to kill him. With all the will in the world, you can’t protect him from that and if you spend the whole time looking over your shoulder for him, you could end up taking your eye off the ball.’ Mitchell looked at Anders and his eyes were immeasurably sad.

‘I don’t want him to feel what I’ve had to endure as far as I can spare him from it.’ he said. Anders looked back at him, and the overwhelming feeling of love and protectiveness he was getting from Mitchell quite took his breath away. ‘I would kill everyone so that he didn’t have to.’

‘Anders is a lot stronger than you think, Mitchell.’ Gemma said. ‘Trust him to look after himself.’ She looked at Anders. ‘Keep your head tomorrow, whatever you see and run into. Trust your instincts and use your powers. Use them with no mercy or hesitation. They won’t give you any leeway, and you have to return the favour.’

‘And trust in each other.’ Kyle said. ‘You’re Others. Watch out for each other and work together.’ Anders felt the lurch in his stomach as the magnitude of what they were saying came to him. They sat in silence for a while and the feeling grew until he wanted to just run away as fast as he could and drag Mitchell with him. Kyle drained his glass.

‘We should go and sleep.’ he said. ‘And Mitchell, you should probably feed. We need you at full capacity.’

‘I fed three days ago...’ Mitchell started to say, but the look on Gemma and Kyle’s faces. ‘All right.’ He looked at Anders again. Kyle leaned over with the bottle, topping up all their glasses. He took his and held it up.

‘Good hunting.’ he said.

‘Good hunting.’ they all repeated and knocked the whiskey back.

‘Bed time.’ Kyle stood up and held out his hand to Gemma. ‘And don’t forget to feed.’

‘I won’t.’ Mitchell sounded completely demoralised. They went upstairs and left Mitchell and Anders on the sofa. Anders took a huge breath and refilled his glass.

‘You want to get drunk and fool around?’ he asked, his sarcasm reflex kicking in. ‘It might be the last time you get to.’ He raised the glass, but then Mitchell very deliberately leaned over, pulled the glass from his grasp and placed it on the table. He took Anders’ face in his hands, the touch so gentle Anders could hardly feel it.

‘Tomorrow.’ he said. ‘You stay behind me. You let me protect you.’ His eyes were earnest and also desperate. ‘I won’t let anything happen to you.’

‘And who the fuck is going to protect you?’ Anders asked. ‘This goes both ways. I don’t want you to get hurt any more than you want me to get hurt.’ He leaned into Mitchell, until their foreheads met. ‘I love you, John.’ Their eyes locked and for a moment it seemed to Anders like time stopped, and everything that surrounded them just faded away. Them Mitchell kissed him and it felt like his world came down to nothing but the two of them, the feel of Mitchell’s mouth on his and his hands on Anders face. He kissed back, a gentle kiss with all the love he could muster poured into it. When they separated, he took a moment to steady his breathing before he trusted himself to speak.

‘We should go upstairs.’ he murmured.

‘Yes, we should.’ Mitchell replied.

**********

When they got upstairs, Anubis was still where they had left him. He raised his head and gave them a questioning whine.

‘Off, you.’ Mitchell said and Anubis heaved himself up. He grumbled but got off the bed, stretching first one hind leg and then the other behind him. Then he went to his dog bed and promptly flopped back down in it. Mitchell led Anders to the bed, hands in his as he walked backwards until they bumped into it. Anders looked up at him, the slight difference in height meaning that Mitchell’s face was in shadow. He reached up and brushed the hair back from Mitchell’s face.

‘How do you want to do this?’ he asked and Mitchell caught his hand, kissing the tips of Anders’ fingers. Then he caught Anders by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss that shook Anders to the roots of his feet in its intensity. They separated for only a moment before the rush of feeling engulfed both of them and they tore at each other’s clothes.

They landed on the bed, Anders shirtless and wrestling with each other’s jeans, Mitchell having the slightly upper hand because Mitchell’s jeans were practically painted on. There were no words between them, only noise and the need to watch each other as much as possible. Anders got Mitchell onto his back, yanking the jeans off him and chucking them on the floor. Mitchell lay back and looked at him, dark eyes clear and deep. He reached up and ran the backs of his fingers along Anders’ jaw.

‘ _Is breá liom tú_.’ he said. Anders shook his head.

‘Don’t do that.’ he said. ‘Don’t say it like you’re not going to say it again.’

‘But you need to know this.’ Mitchel replied. His hands were at Anders’ belt buckle, deftly undoing it and unbuttoning his jeans. ‘I know it’s only been six months. That’s all.’ He looked up at Anders, and his eyes seemed deep enough for Ander to fall in and drown. ‘Six months for me to fall so deeply in love with you that I am happier that I’ve ever been. Six months for you to make me feel human again. To feel like I must be worth something if you love me.’ Anders felt the flare of love in the back of his mind like a beacon.

‘Only because you saw through everything I was and loved me back.’ he said. ‘You keep saying that you’re not worth loving, but you’re the only thing worth loving as far as I’m concerned.’ He ran one hand up Mitchell’s chest, fingers catching in the thick black hair until his fingers drifted over one nipple and Mitchell’s breath hitched audibly. ‘I love every fucking inch of you. And if you threw it all in and wanted to burn the world, I would follow you without even thinking twice.’ He shut his eyes and when he opened them again, the glow was there drawing Mitchell into a sea of gold fire. ‘If I’m the thing that’s made you human, then you are the thing that’s made me better than human.’

Mitchell’s eyes flashed black and then he growled, grabbing Anders and pulling him down so their faces were inches apart.

‘Fuck me.’ he breathed. ‘Fuck me and let me feed from you while you’re inside me.’ Anders frowned.

‘Are you sure? We’ve never…’ Mitchell cut him off.

‘I need it tonight.’ he murmured, fingertips ghosting over Ander’s slightly parted lips. ‘I need to give myself to you and take you at the same time.’ His face was full of desperate need and Anders’ body responded in a powerful way. ‘I don’t know why but I need this.’ Anders nodded, and Mitchell put his arms around him, rolling them so Anders was on his back. Then he quickly stripped off his briefs and threw them into the pool of darkness next to the bed. He straddled Anders, tugging his jeans and briefs down far enough to expose his cock, then stroked it, the gloves he wore giving it a friction that made Anders moan out loud. Mitchell gave him a wolfish grin and started to take off his vest, but Anders stopped him.

‘Leave it.’ he said. ‘You look ridiculously hot like that.’

‘And he’s back.’ Mitchell said, smiling at him. He took hold of Ander’s cock again and then leaned down. His tongue flicked out and Anders gasped at the touch of it. Mitchell looked at him, dragging his tongue slowly. Then he took Anders in deep and felt him bow off the bed.

‘God, John.’ he breathed. ‘Yes…’ His one hand tangled in Mitchell’s hair, pulling just hard enough for Mitchell to growl at him, the vibrations running through his cock. He grinned, knowing that the cockiness on his face would just make Mitchell harder. He thrust up into Mitchell’s mouth, and Mitchell went with it, taking him so deep it felt like all that existed was the heat of his mouth.

Anders closed his eyes and focused on all the sensations that were flooding through him. In his head, Mitchell’s desire was a deep purple flame, pulsating and burning just the right side of pain. It flared an ebbed with the movements of Mitchell’s head, and Anders gritted his teeth and reached out for it, engulfing it in golden flame. Mitchell lifted off him, snarling. His eyes were black and his fangs bared.

‘You really don’t want to do that.’ he growled and Anders smiled at him, making it as arrogant as he could.

‘I really think I do.’ he replied. ‘I want to make you lose control.’

‘What if I try to kill you?’ Mitchell smiled back at him, fangs glinting.

‘You can’t.’ Anders said. He reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the lube and chucking it at Mitchell’s face. Mitchell brought up one hand, vampire reflexes kicking in, catching it easily. ‘Now, sort yourself out. I want to watch you do it.’ He shifted back up the bed and Mitchell gave him a filthy smile. He moved back so he was sitting between Anders’ legs, his own bridging Ander’s thighs. He flipped open the lube, emptying it over himself then dragging his gloved hand through it. Anders watched, hypnotised.

‘That is fucking hot.’ he breathed.

‘So you said.’ Mitchell stroked himself a few times, then trailed his fingers lower. He moved them teasingly slow. Anders’ pupils dilated noticeably against the gold.

‘Put them inside you.’ he said and Mitchell felt the pull of the compulsion in his head. He resisted and it made the gold fire in his mind flare brightly. He ran his fingers over himself and heard Anders inhale sharply.

‘Make me.’ he replied and then the gold fire became so intense it was almost white.

‘I said, put them inside yourself.’ Anders said and the voice that rang from him was so strong that Mitchell complied immediately. He cried out at the feeling of it, and Anders rand his hands up Mitchell’s shins. ‘More.’ Mitchell threw his head back, as he shoved three fingers inside. It was brutal but there was so much lube that they went easily enough. He loved it, the burn adding the edge that he craved. He worked them in and out, making sure Anders could see everything he was doing.

‘Oh God, Anders…’ he moaned, and Anders’ fingers dug into his skin.

‘Harder.’ he said. ‘Fuck yourself with them.’ He zeroed in on the sight of Mitchell’s fingers moving in and out. ‘Are you close?’

‘Not yet.’ Mitchell panted. ‘I can do this all night.’ He gritted his teeth and hissed at the stretch. ‘I want you.’

‘Come on, then.’ Anders held out his hands to him. Mitchell pulled his fingers out then used the residual lube on his hand on Anders. Then he took the hands held out to him and allowed Anders to guide him into position over him. He took hold of Anders’ cock and held him still as he lowered himself, moaning as Anders breached him and then dropping down in one swift movement so Anders went all the way in.

‘Oh fuck…’ Anders moaned, head back and gold eyes wide. ‘God, you’re so fucking wet.’ He grabbed onto Mitchell’s hips, holding him still. Mitchell placed both hands on Anders chest, steadying himself as he lifted and then began to move, a steady lift and drop movement that was too slow to get them both off, but also so good it made them both moan. ‘All night you said?’

‘I want this to last forever.’ Mitchell breathed. ‘I can feel you. Inside my head.’ His black eyes were open and locked on Anders’. ‘You’re everywhere.’ He tilted his head. ‘Even our fucking hearts are beating in time.’ He placed his hand over Anders’ heart. ‘Can you feel that?’

Anders focused and felt it, the linking of the minds and souls so deep that every breath and heartbeat was synchronised, the purple fire inside his mind roiling and twisting as it combined with his own, the Bond between them bringing them so close together it was impossible to tell where he started and Mitchell ended. He looked at Mitchell, and reached up, one hand going to rest over Mitchell’s heart.

‘Yes.’ he said. ‘I can. You’re all I can feel.’ He moaned and threw his head back as Mitchell moved hard enough to make fire shoot up his spine. ‘Why does it feel so different tonight?’ He shook his head, as if trying to clear it. ‘John…’ It was getting too high too fast and Anders gritted his teeth against it. On top of him, Mitchell was barely moving and when Anders looked at him, Mitchell hissed like an animal. Anders didn’t even have to ask. He could feel the need surging through them both, and fought his way up into a sitting position. Mitchell shifted with him, feet flat against the bed and pushed himself hard against Anders, forcing him to grab Mitchell around the waist and hold onto him, thrusting up as best he could in counterpoint.

‘Anders…’ Mitchell panted, his voice so rough it was almost unrecognisable. ‘Please, I need it.’

‘I know.’ Anders said. And he did. The hunger burned through him and it was so strong it made him physically hurt. ‘Do it.’ Mitchell leaned in, breath hot on his skin and the softness of his tongue as he licked along Anders’ neck making him shiver uncontrollably. Then Mitchell’s hand was at the back of his neck and Mitchell’s mouth was on his skin, and he felt the butterfly touch of fangs, just resting in place. He let go of Mitchell’s hip and reached up to stroke through his thick hair. ‘Feed from me, _mo ghrá_.’ Mitchell’s mouth lifted for just a moment and then he struck, the bite swift and sure. Anders cried out at the blinding pain, so close to pleasure in its intensity. Then the it was overtaken and he felt himself drowning in Mitchell, the Bond allowing him to feel the incredible pleasure Mitchell took in this act. He tugged on the dark hair in his fingers, not to dislodge his vampire but to spur him on, and Mitchell bit down a little harder.  
Anders dug his fingers into Mitchell’s side, pushing up as hard as he could, carried over by the feelings between them. Mitchell was moving hard and fast, lifting and dropping mercilessly. His deep growls had a satisfied edge to them and then Anders felt the incredible lightness he always experienced as they got closer and closer to the edge until it was almost tangible.

‘John.’ he breathed. ‘John.’ Mitchell didn’t let him go, instead his grip got tighter, the hand at the back of Anders’ neck holding him still as he drank. It was too much, the deep sense of love and happiness at the back of Anders mind driving him up and over the edge. He let go, coming with an intensity that he had never experienced before. And just like always, it hit Mitchell at the same time and he let go of Anders neck, crying out as he came as well, his release scorching Ander’s skin. His eyes were wide, the black fading to hazel until Anders could see only the man he was in love with. Then Mitchell kissed him and the sharp coppery taste of his own blood set off a shower of gold and purple fire in Anders’ mind.

*************

In the room next door, Gemma lay with her head on Kyle’s bare chest. They had felt the surge of energy through the wall as Mitchell and Anders confirmed their Bond. The darkness of their room was lit by the glow of her markings, shifting as Kyle’s fingers traced the circles and runes on her bare back.

‘They have no idea what’s coming.’ he said. ‘I only hope they can get through it.’ Gemma shifted, her chin on her hand as she looked at him. Her eyes were glowing, the barely contained power within her already marking itself with physical changes. Kyle was reminded suddenly of a young woman on a subway platform, her eyes burning like embers as she drove home her sword through the throat of a vampire, no mercy in her at all.

‘If they make it through their first real fight, they’ll only get stronger. Like us.’ she said. ‘And Mitchell’s a killer. He won’t have any problem doing what needs to be done, especially it it’s to protect Anders.’ She sighed and Kyle reached up with his other hand and traced one graceful dark eyebrow.

‘This is going to be worse than anything we’ve seen.’ he said and Gemma cocked her head. Kyle’s clairvoyant powers were undeveloped, but he had powerful instincts, a gift from his parents. But he’d ignored his gifts, choosing instead the life of a Hunter with her. But it did mean that he did have remarkable insight, almost like a trouble detector. It was what made him a superlative Hunter.

‘Will anyone die?’ she asked.

‘I don’t know.’ Kyle replied. ‘I can only hope not.’


	88. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens that pushes the Keepers' hands.

The scream echoed through the house. It even woke Mitchell from his deep sleep immediately which was nigh on impossible. He had been so far under that he’d actually stopped breathing, but now he was sitting up wide eyed and staring at Anders.

‘Fucking hell.’ he said. They both looked at the door. The screaming continued. It was high pitched and so full of pain it made them both wince. Anubis was up as well, standing at the door and scratching at it, whining plaintively. There was a moment of silence and then the sound of Gemma and Kyle’s door being thrown open and their footsteps pounding on the wooden floor as they ran past the closed door. Anders looked at Mitchell as they both felt the waves of anger and fear coming from down the house.

They scrambled out of bed and into sweat pants and t-shirts before opening the door. The screaming was coming from the other side of the house and as they got to the end of the passageway, they could both see that Bee and Niemh’s door was open. Dawn and Ty, with Fay in Dawn’s arms were standing just to the side of the open doorway. Mags and Ella were also up, with the twins huddled behind their mothers’ legs. Molly was next to Ty, her small hand in his. They all looked at Anders and Mitchell.

‘It’s Bee.’ Mags said, her voice trembling. Anders and Mitchell came to the open doorway. Bee was on the bed, head in her hands and rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. Niemh was next to her, blue eyes glowing and holding onto her Other with both arms. She looked up at them and her face was pinched with pain. At the foot of the bed, Gemma and Kyle were looking at them. That was when Mitchell both noticed something very odd. Gemma, who was in a spaghetti strap vest and a pair of Kyle’s boxer shorts, had a series of strange markings on her back with were glowing red. He’d never seen them before, and knew that when he’d helped Niemh sort out Gemma’s injury when they were in the Faerie realm the marks have certainly not been there.

‘Gemma?’ he said. ‘What the fuck is that?’ 

‘And what the fuck is wrong with Bee?’ Anders asked. Niemh looked up at them, then at Gemma questioningly. In her arms Bee’s screams had died down to a steady wail.

‘Gemma?’ she asked and her voice was high and panicky. Gemma looked at her and the expression on her face was almost beseeching. Anders and Mitchell exchanged a shocked glance. It was the closest that they’d ever seen Gemma to panic.

‘Niemh…’ she said, then looked at Kyle.

‘Show her.’ he said in a soft resigned voice. Gemma frowned, her copper eyebrows drawing down. Then she turned and Niemh drew in a harsh breath. 

‘Oh God, no…’ she breathed and looked down at Bee who was now collapsed across her lap. ‘That is so bad.’ 

Then the howling started. Up until that point Anders and Mitchell hadn’t really been aware that Chris and Karl weren’t with them. But now they heard the sound from outside, and it was bereft. Mags and Ella immediately turned and they heard them going downstairs with the cubs.

‘All of them.’ Bee choked out between sobs. ‘All of them…’ 

‘Fuck.’ Kyle’s face was white. ‘This is just like New York.’ He looked at Gemma. ‘We have to go now. This can’t wait until morning.’

‘I agree.’ Gemma said. She turned to Mitchell and Anders. ‘Go get dressed. We will be walking into a fight so I suggest you dress appropriately.’ She turned back to Niemh. ‘Try and get some sense out of her.’ Anders and Mitchell did as she asked walking out of the room, closing the door behind them. Ty and Dawn looked at them. Ty’s face was grim.

‘What is it?’ he asked. 

‘Something bad.’ Anders said and Ty took him by the arm. 

‘I don’t like this.’ he said. ‘Why does it have to be you?’ His pale eyes were fearful and it struck Anders that just for a moment Ty looked like the scared child he’d been, hiding under their bed.

‘Because it’s what I do now.’ he said. ‘I’ll be fine. I have Mitchell to look after me.’ He looked back at Mitchell, who nodded. ‘Look, we go and we’ll be back before you know it.’ He looked at Dawn who was holding Fay protectively against her chest. ‘We’ll be fine. I promise.’ Then he turned and walked behind Mitchell to their room.

Inside the room, Bee was on her back, her head resting in Niemh’s lap, a low stream of words coming from her mouth. She had finally stopped sobbing but this was even worse now, her dark eyes wide and terrified. Gemma and Kyle watched as she babbled, their faces creased in worry.

‘They’re inside.’ she said, and Niemh looked up at them. 

‘Who is, Bee?’ Gemma asked. ‘We need to know what we’re going into.’

‘A dark one.’ Bee said, her eyes closing. ‘Very strong. It hurts to try see.’

‘Come on, my love.’ Niemh said, stroking Bee’s dark hair back from her face. ‘You have to try.’ Bee reached blindly for her hand and Niemh took it. ‘Please.’

‘It hurts.’ Bee whimpered and tears ran down the side of her face. ‘So many are gone.’ She turned her head to the side, burying it in Niemh’s lap. ‘Please don’t make me look.’ 

‘Are they dead?’ Kyle asked. ‘And if so who killed them?’ Bee started sobbing again, a gut-wrenching sound and Gemma stepped back from the bed.

‘That’s it.’ she said. ‘There’s something at HQ and it’s killing us. We go.’ 

‘All she said was that they’re gone.’ Niemh replied, but her face was white and drawn. ‘That doesn’t mean dead necessarily.’

‘What else would set her off like this?’ Kyle asked. ‘You forget I’ve been through this before. And how do you explain Karl and Chris?’

‘I know.’ Niemh said. They turned and listened as the howling got louder. ‘But if you’re going so are we.’ Bee fell instantly silent at those words.

‘Yes.’ she sniffled. ‘You’re not going without us.’

‘In your state?’ Gemma asked. ‘If it hurts this much now, what’s it going to be like when we get there?’

‘I’ll hold it together.’ Bee said, and there was an angry insistent note in her voice. ‘I’ve been doing this longer than you have Gemma. You don’t need to tell me what’s at stake.’ She sat up, helped by Niemh. ‘I might not be a Hunter, but I can fight.’

‘I know you can.’ Gemma said. Their eyes locked and she sighed. ‘Very well. Karl and Chris can stay here with the others.’ She looked at Kyle. ‘But I think we need to get them out of here. If the Council have breached the HQ then they will be able to find out where we are.’

‘I agree.’ he said. ‘Send them north?’

‘To the pack compound.’ Niemh said. ‘They are so fucking hard to find.’

‘And even the council would balk at having to go into pack lands.’ Kyle said. He looked at Gemma. ‘So, we’ll send Dawn and Ty up with them. I think it would be a good idea to leave Olaf here.’

‘So do I.’ Gemma said. ‘We’ll leave a note for him. There won’t be time to find him now. And if we’re getting out of here tonight, then so should they. The quicker we move the better.’ She turned and walked to the door. ‘Get ready, we’ll leave as soon as everyone’s on the same page.’

She opened the door and walked as far as the stairs. When she looked down, Gemma saw that Chris and Karl were standing there. The fact that they were naked and dirty from their recent transformation didn’t lessen the ferocity of their expressions and demeanour, and she could see they weren’t quite all the way back to human yet. She could also feel waves of something else coming off of them, and it made her blood run cold.

‘They’re dead.’ Karl growled, his low voice so full of distress it made her wince to hear it. ‘Ahmed and Assira, Chloe and Jacob. They’re all dead.’ His eyes were amber, still glowing with residual werewolf energy and she could see his fangs as he snarled the words.

Gemma felt her stomach lurch. She didn’t need to ask if they were sure. Karl and Chris didn’t have the magical bond with their team that she had with hers, but they could feel the demise of their fellow Keepers. 

‘I am so sorry.’ she said. Behind her Kyle had stopped.

‘Fuck.’ he said. ‘Karl…’ ‘Karl held up a hand to stop him, fingers still tipped with claws. 

‘We go. Now.’ He growled and behind him, Chris growled in support. ‘We have to take out whatever did this.’

‘No.’ Gemma said and Karl’s growl grew questioning. ‘I want you and Chris to take the others to the pack lands. I don’t trust this to be safe if the Council are in the HQ.’

‘How the fuck did they even get in?’ Chris’s voice was harsh. ‘They haven’t been able to find us in over five centuries. What the fuck happened?’

‘And how the fuck did they manage to kill Keepers?’ Karl hissed. ‘Our team is strong. Christ, Hakim and Assira have been Keepers since the Ottomans.’

‘Whatever it was, it was quick and devastating.’ Kyle replied. ‘And I’m sorry about your team, but we really have to move.’ His voice was perfectly calm, and it seemed to bring them back into themselves. They both nodded and the werewolf faded from them completely.

‘What do you want us to do?’ Karl asked.

In their room, Mitchell laced up his left boot and looked down at Anubis. The hell hound was lying on his belly, nose almost touching his right foot. He looked at Anders who was now dressed and strapping on the chest harness for his swords which he carried across his back. He was so gravely beautiful as he focused that it made Mitchell’s heart skip a beat. He got up and walked across to him, taking Anders’ hands away and tightening the last strap himself so it sat snugly. Anders watched him intently. 

‘So this is it.’ He said and Mitchell looked up and saw fear in his blue eyes. ‘You know I’m a really big coward, right? Like turn tail and run at the first sight of trouble.’

‘Then you really should have tried harder to get away from me.’ he replied and kissed him. ‘The frst time I saw battle, I was so scared I couldn’t move. Then a shell exploded right near me and that got me moving. It was blind luck more than anything else that kept me alive that day.’ He put both hands on Ander’s neck. ‘I will keep you safe as far as I can, you know that.’ Anders nodded.

‘I know.’ he said. There was a sound at the door and they both turned to see Kyle standing in the doorway. Like Anders he wore a chest harness that held his two swords crossed over his back. His were different to the modified falchions Anders wore, being tactical wakizashis that he’d had specially made for him. Like Anders’ swords they had black hilt guards and were crafted from folded steel. He came in, and then gave Anders a once over. Like Kyle Anders was dressed the same way he and Gemma had been the first night they met, when they’d broken into the Council safe house and gotten them out. Only Mitchell was dressed as he normally would, although his colour palette was dark tonight, black and charcoal. He pulled on his gloves, black as well, and regarded Kyle and Anders as they stood. Then Kyle did a strange thing. He reached out and put his hand at the back of Anders’ neck and brought their foreheads together and Mitchell felt an unfamiliar surge of energy pass between them. 

‘Tonight we hunt, my Light Brother.’ Kyle said and let Anders go. ‘If you need help call and Bee and I will come running.’ He smiled. ‘Mitchell’s not the only one who's got your back.’ He stepped back and looked at both of them. ‘There is a bit of time. We are going to pack everything up and then the wolves are going to take Dawn and Ty out of here.’

‘Where to?’ Anders asked and his voice was concerned. Mitchell felt a rush of love at hearing him speak like that. ‘I thought this was the safest place to be.’ 

‘It is.’ Kyle said. But they could be stuck here forever if you don’t come back and open the door for them. They can’t do it and neither can the wolves. And they will be safe with the pack. No-one will know where they are or even what they are. Remember everything that’s happened to Dawn and Ty has happened in here. The Council won’t even know that Fay’s been born. We gave no time to find Olaf though, so he's going to have to stay behind. But honestly he's so at home here that even if he got stuck here, I don't think he'd mind.’

‘That makes sense.’ Mitchell said, coming to stand next to Anders. He took his hand, feeling the fear for his family that was coming off Anders in waves.

‘They will be safe, Anders.’ Kyle said. ‘I promise.’ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. ‘This is all happening too fucking fast. You two need to pack up everything and get your stuff down to the van. Once we get to the other side they can drop us off in town and get going. The faster they get there the better for them.’

‘Then how are we going to get to London?’ Mitchell asked and Kyle looked back at him, his blue-grey eyes unreadable.

‘You’re going to get us there.’ he said.


	89. Shadow Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to get back, and there's only one way to do it.

There was a very different atmosphere in the van when they left, after packing up everything they’d brought with them and leaving Olaf’s stuff behind at the house with a promise from Callum to look after it and tell Olaf what had occurred. The brownie was horribly upset, wringing his tiny hands and begging them not to go. In the end he’d seen them off from the doorstep, his extended family all standing around him.

They were now at the top of the hill where they had entered the faerie realm and Anders was once again communing with the Gate Keeper. After a moment, the ground rumbled and the tunnel back to the human world opened and they were driving through it after Anders had climbed back in. It was still dark on the other side when they came through, and the salt air was thick and heavy with cold and moisture. 

Karl was once again driving with Chris next to him. Behind them, Ella had the twins cuddled up on her lap and Mags had Molly in her arms. The cubs knew something was off and there had been a great deal of whimpering before they fell asleep. The girls were equally quiet. Mitchell noticed that they weren’t wearing the black combat gear that the others wore, just jeans and boots and their heavy coats. But then as Breakers they weren’t normally in the action. They carried no obvious weapons and he wondered about that. Ty and Dawn here huddled together on one seat, hands clasped and Fay strapped into her carry seat on Ty’s chest. Kyle and Gemma were quiet and as tightly strung as a bow string and Mitchell could feel the tension starting to infect himself and Anders as well. Gemma was armed as well, her longsword without a scabbard and strapped across her back in a leather harness similarly to what Kyle and Anders wore. Mitchell could feel the energy in the the Hunters ramping itself up and noticed that his own senses seemed to be sharper. When he looked at Anders, his vastly superior night vision allowed his eyes to take in every detail in the dark car. His hearing had sharpened and even his sense of smell, which was not something he’d ever considered to be of use other than being able to pick up signs of disease in his food, was allowing him to pick up each person as individually as if they were wearing a different colour. At his feet, Anubis was quiet and watchful, his ruby red eyes glowing in the dark and his focus only on Mitchell. 

The lights of the town were coming into view and Karl slowed and stopped as they got to a solitary streetlamp, the first they’d seen since leaving the faerie realm. 

‘Will this work?’ he asked over his shoulder and Kyle nodded.

‘It will be fine.’ he said, than leaned across and opened the side door and got out. Gemma followed and then the girls. Mitchell and Anders were the last and as Anders passed Ty and Dawn, they gave him a pleading look. Ty caught Anders arm.

‘Anders…’ he started and Anders gave him a smile, although it was very much lacking his usual sarcastic humour. 

‘I’ll come back, Ty.’ he said. ‘Or at least I’ll try to. But if I don’t at least I’m going out with a bang, right?’

‘Don’t even joke about that.’ Dawn said, and she looked and sounded close to tears. ‘You have to come back.’ Anders sighed and then came back, leaning across the seat and kissing her on the cheek, then kissed the top of Fay’s head. She regarded him with big blue eyes. 

‘I’ll be fine Dawn. Look after that idiot you’re married to and my niece for me.’ he said and then got out the van. There was a moment as Ty wrestled himself out of Fay’s carrier an then followed him. He stood by as Gemma and Kyle said goodbye to Chris and Karl through the van window and then Bee and Niemh did the same. He stood and looked at Anders and Mitchell, then stepped forwards and put his arms around his brother. Anders was a little taken aback and then reciprocated.

‘This isn’t right.’ Ty muttered. ‘How can they expect you to fight? You sell fucking advertising for a living.’ Anders couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘Fuck me if I know.’ he replied, holding on tightly. 

‘If you don’t come back I swear I’m going to kick your fucking arse.’ Ty said. ‘I don’t want to lose anymore brothers.’ 

‘You won’t.’ Mitchell said. Ty looked at him over Anders shoulder. ‘I promise I will bring him back safely. Even if it kills me.’ Then both brothers started laughing at him and Mitchell realised what he’d said. ‘Oh, come on. It’s a fucking expression.’ But it was too late and they were both cracking up. He looked at Kyle and Gemma for support. 

‘It’s how they deal.’ Kyle said. ‘Let them have it.’ He put his hand on Mitchell’s shoulder. ‘The wolves want to speak to you.’ Mitchell frowned and went to the window. Inside Karl and Chris were watching the scene through the scene outside through the windscreen.

They turned to look at Mitchell and their eyes flashed amber. Completely unconsciously, Mitchell shifted and the wolves grinned, revealing fangs. He smiled back, for the first time in a long while not ashamed of showing who he was. He looked past them to see that Mags and Ella were the same, their own eyes shifted to the warm werewolf glow. 

‘We’ll keep them safe until you and Anders get back.’ Karl said. He stuck his hand through the window and Mitchell took it. ‘Remember there are worse things that lurk in the dark than us, John Mitchell. Be careful and guard your light.’ He looked at Anders as he said this and Mitchell nodded. 

‘And you take care of your pack.’ he replied.

‘We will.’ Chris said. ‘Go well, Shadow King.’

‘Jesus, I wish you would all stop calling me that.’ Mitchell muttered and Karl gave him a grin. 

‘Some have greatness thrust upon them.’ he said. ‘And when you get back, your subjects will be waiting.’ Mitchell huffed a soft laugh and stepped back from the car. 

Behind him, Ty finally let Anders go.

‘I can’t believe you’re doing this.’ he said.

‘I know.’ Anders replied. ‘You and Mike and Axl have always gone to great lengths to point out that I’m a coward. And you’re right. I’m absolutely terrified of the thought of going into this. I don’t think I’m really brave enough to be a Keeper.’ Ty shook his head.

‘No.’ he said. ‘We were wrong. None of us would ever have been able to live through what you did, all the horribly things Dad did to you, and come out the other side like you did.’ His eyes were shiny and Anders realised he was close to tears. ‘You were always the strongest one of us. You protected me and Axl from them for all those years. And you’ve always been there for me, even if you did call me gay for forever.’ 

‘Ironic when you come to think of it.’ Anders pointed out. ‘And I only did what any big brother would have done.’ He stepped back. ‘Now fuck off to Scotland before we’re both fucking crying and making a fucking spectacle of ourselves.’ Ty nodded, ducking his head as he actually did start crying and Anders had to bite his lip to stop the rush of emotion through him. He watched him get in the van and closed the door behind him. Dawn shifted so Ty could sit next to her and Anders felt a deep sense of relief that Ty had her to lean on.

‘Hey.’ Anders turned at the sound of Mitchell’s voice. ‘They will be fine.’

‘I know.’ he answered as he moved to Mitchell’s side and took his hand. They watched as Kyle and Karl exchanged a few last words through the window and then Karl started the van and they pulled back onto the road, and drove off into the darkness. The lights eventually faded and disappeared over the next rise, leaving the six of them standing under the streetlamp. The frigid, damp was making them all shiver. 

‘All right.’ Gemma said. She turned to the circle of faces around her. ‘Now, we’re on our own. We don’t know what we’ll find when we get there, or what’s going to be waiting for us.’ She looked at Bee and Niemh. ‘You haven’t felt anything from Ian or Sylvester?’

‘No.’ Bee replied. ‘And that’s got us both really worried. If there are people being killed at HQ then where the hell are they. Why aren’t they there?’

‘Maybe they’re somewhere else?’ Kyle said. ‘There’s a million places they could be.’ He didn’t sound convincing in the slightest.

‘No, there’s not.’ Niemh said. ‘If Ian’s lifted Gemma’s suppression spell, he and Sylvester knew something was coming. And if we can’t even feel them, then something is stopping us.’

‘That would take some serious power.’ Kyle said. ‘Who would even be that strong? And how the fuck did they even find HQ, let alone get in.’ They all exchanged glances and then Mitchell caught Gemma’s eye and something in her face gave him pause. He was starting to be able to read her tells, and he briefly wondered if it was because of what he’d witnessed between Kyle and Anders earlier. 

‘You know.’ he blurted out and Gemma caught her breath. It was the most surprised he’d ever seen her. The others turned to look at her.

‘It’s only an idea.’ she said, and then looked at Anders. ‘Your brother.’

‘Ty?’ Anders asked and she shook her head.

‘Your other brother, the one who was taken.’ she said and Anders felt a chill go through him. He’d conveniently blocked Mike out of his mind as much as possible. But now an awful realisation hit him.

‘You think he tracked down the HQ?’ he asked. ‘That doesn’t make sense. Ullr can only track people.’ 

‘Well, not all Keepers are immune to being followed.’ Gemma said. ‘If they somehow got to one of us and tailed them... would Ullr be able to find someone even if he didn’t know them?’

‘I honestly don’t know.’ Anders said. 'I've only ever seen Mike do it on one of us or the person he specifically needed to find.

‘It wouldn’t work.’ Kyle said. ‘They would still need to get inside and that can only happen if a Keeper opened the door.’ 

‘So they influenced one of us.’ Gemma said. ‘Got one of us to open the door.’

‘The chance of that happening is impossible.’ Niemh said. ‘We’re all immune to the Council’s influence. It’s in our seals.’ 

‘It is?’ Mitchell asked.

‘Yes.’ Niemh replied. ‘The seal allows us entry but it also prevents us from being able to enter the HQ with someone that is part of the Council. It also keeps us from being glamoured or taken over. There’s no way someone could have been convinced to let the Council in.’ 

‘Unless, they weren’t technically part of the Council.’ Anders found himself saying.

‘What are you talking about?’ Gemma asked.

‘Oh fuck…’ Anders shook his head. ‘Why the fuck didn’t I think of this before.’ He looked at them. ‘Sjofan.’

‘But she’s the goddess of sex, right?’ Bee said. ‘How would that help?’

‘Oh fucking hell.’ Kyle said as he caught up to what Anders was saying. ‘Your fucking ex is the goddess of seduction?’

‘Well, technically I suppose she is.’ Anders said. ‘But I can’t see even the council making Michele doing anything she didn’t want to do. And none of this matters because they lost their powers when I did.’

‘Yes, but you got yours back.’ Mitchell said. 

‘Only when…' Anders stopped and stared at Mitchell. ‘Oh shit.’

‘Only when I almost killed you.’ Mitchell said. ‘When I drank from you the first time.’

‘Hang on, that doesn’t necessarily mean anything.’ Bee said. ‘Dawn and Ty got their powers while we were in the realm and they certainly didn’t have to die.’ 

‘No, but they also had a daughter that is not only a goddess but a witch.’ Gemma said. ‘If there was ever a reason to get your powers back, or for the first time in Dawn’s case, that would be it.’ 

'None of this makes any fucking sense.’ Kyle said. ‘Shit!’ he kicked the ground in frustration. ‘Okay, so we fucking go in and see what the fuck is going on.’

‘And take out anything and everything that’s in there.’ Gemma said. Bee and Niemh looked at each other and then nodded.

‘Christ.’ Mitchell looked at Anders. ‘Fine. But you still haven’t told me how we’re supposed to get there.’

‘Shadow-walking’ Kyle said. ‘You’re the Shadow King after all.’

‘Sorry, what?’ Mitchell asked.

‘That thing you do with the shadows.’ Gemma said. ‘You’re going to take us all through them to London. You’re going to put us right in the tunnels outside the HQ.’ 

‘How the fuck am I going to do that?’ Mitchell was aghast. ‘I’ve only done it in the fucking cave and that was more by accident than anything else.’

‘No, it wasn’t.’ Gemma said, her voice insistent. ‘Nothing that happened in there was an accident, not the dark fire or shadow walking or being able to cast the Anubis spell.’ There was a questioning whine and they all looked at Anubis who’d been sitting patiently waiting while they talked. ‘Not you, Anubis. The point is that you have all this power locked up inside you, but you can let it out and use it. Just trust yourself.’

Mitchell looked around at them, his gaze finally coming to rest on Anders.

‘All right.’ he said. ‘How the fuck do we do this?’

‘The same way you did before.’ Gemma said. She flicked a glance at Niemh, and Niemh let go of Bee’s hand and stepped forward. ‘You take us through and Niemh will help you find the door to where we need to be.’ Mitchell sighed and looked around. The shadows pooled at the base of the streetlamp seemed the best thing to use, but they were on the ground. 

‘It’ll work. We’ll just sink through them.’ Niemh said. Her and Gemma moved to stand either side of Mitchell. ‘And Gemma’s power will give you a boost.’ She held out both her hands. Gemma took one and Mitchell took the other. Then Gemma took held out her other hand. 

‘This is how we do things as a Three.’ she said and her eyes started to glow. ‘Use our power to accomplish what is needed. Our magic is your magic, Dark Brother.’ It was the second time Mitchell had heard words to that effect and he frowned.  
‘You are going to fucking explain all that later.’ he said and took her hand. 

It was like being plugged into a mains switch, the surge of raw power making him shift and tiny bolts of purple fire burst into life around his fingers and travel up his arms. He looked at Niemh and her eyes were white.

‘Everyone hold onto your Other.’ she instructed and Mitchell watched as Bee steeped up behind her, her arms going around Niemh’s waist. Kyle did the same and then Mitchell felt’ Anders' arms around him.

‘What about Anubis?’ he asked.

‘He is your creature.’ Gemma said. ‘He is bound to you and will follow where you lead.’ Mitchell looked at the hell-hound who was now standing next to him. ‘Now just focus on wanting to go through the shadows.’ Mitchell nodded and then took a deep breath, more to steel himself than anything else.

And then they were falling into the black.


	90. Going In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end?

It was one of the most bizarre experiences Mitchell had had, and Christ knew there had been plenty of those to go around lately. It was like moving at top speed and standing still at the same time, and his whole body felt like it was melting around the edges. He hadn’t really had the time to notice how moving through the shadows had felt when they were in the cavern, his main impetus being to keep him an Ander safe, but with the other two holding his hands he found that he could focus more on what they were doing. And of course the distance between London and Ireland was considerably greater. He still wasn’t convinced that he would be able to bring them across two countries.

He opened his eyes and got a glimpse of red fire. He could still feel Gemma’s power surging into him through her hand, but she was little more than an indistinct shape next to him. On his other side, there was a vague white glow coming from Niemh and he felt a gentle nudge in his head.

_That way._

Mitchell followed the order, not knowing exactly how he was directing all of them but happy to follow Niemh’s instructions.

_How long will this take?_

It was Gemma’s voice now in his head and Mitchell waited for Niemh’s answer. He’d never quite been able to get over the telepathic power the Breakers had, which allowed them to read and transmit their thoughts and the thoughts of the others into his head directly.

_I honestly don’t know. I have never done this before. It could be that time is the same or we could end up coming out of it hours later. Or before._

_Fuck._

Mitchell supressed a humourless smile at Gemma’s succinct profanity.

 _I think it’s the same._ He added. _I don’t notice any difference in the cavern. In fact I…_

He was about to finish the sentence when suddenly light exploded back into his vision and he was falling to the ground with a hard thump. He sat up rubbing a bump on his elbow. He looked around and saw that the others had done the same thing he’d done. Anders next to him and Mitchell’s immediate instinct was to check his Other was all right. Anders was sitting up though, and he waved Mitchell off. Next to them, Anubis was standing and staring off into a dark brick lined tunnel. The light was coming from a modern emergency light in a plastic cover thick with dust which made it a little anaemic. He gave a soft bark and looked back at them expectantly.

‘I’m okay, baby.’ Anders said and Mitchell’s insides melted a tiny bit at the endearment, which didn’t come often. ‘But where the hell are we?’

‘King’s Cross.’ Kyle said. He was on his feet and helping Gemma up. ‘It’s not exactly where we wanted to be, but it’s not bad for a first try.’

‘We can walk it from here.’ Niemh said. Her and Bee were at the edge of the darkness and they looked back at the others. ‘It’s only a couple of miles.’ She held out her hand and a ball of light appeared, hovering above her palm. She flicked it into the air and it lit up the tunnel beyond.

‘We’d better get moving then.’ Gemma said. ‘Although I think this is better. We’ll be able to hopefully sneak up on whatever’s in there.’ She looked at Kyle who nodded.

‘Anyone else notice anything?’ Bee asked. Her voice was shaky.

‘No.’ Anders said. ‘What?’

‘I can feel Ian and Sylvester. Sort of.’ Bee’s forehead was creased in concentration as she fought to contain the obvious distress she was feeling. ‘If I really, really push.’ She looked down the tunnel and then at Niemh. ‘They’re here.’

‘I can’t feel them.’ Niemh said, and the worry she felt was almost tangible to Anders and Mitchell. ‘Why can’t I feel them? If you can I should be able to.’ Bee shook her head.

‘I don’t know.’ She replied, and then she went white and stumbled to the edge of the darkness. They could hear her being noisily sick. Niemh flew to her side, waiting until Bee had stopped retching and then helping her to straighten up. Bee spat the residual vomit from her mouth and leaned back against the tunnel wall.

‘God, it hurts.’ she said and the strain in her voice made her sound almost all of her nearly two centuries. ‘I can feel them.’ Her dark eyes glowed with an unhealthy green light. ‘We really need to get there as quickly as we can.’

‘Then let’s get moving.’ Kyle said.

*********

Michele licked the blood from her lips and let the body of the young woman she was holding in her arms fall to the ground. The nymph had put up little resistance, and her struggles were nothing compared to Michele’s new found strength. But then she’d also watched as Michele had drained her counterpart, a dark haired nymph they had found hiding in the office with her and once she’d seen the light fade from the large green eyes, the blonde nymph had simply gone limp and accepted what was coming. She loved it, the feeling of power it gave her and of course nothing she’d ever had before could compare to the sensations that flooded her when she fed.

Herrick watched her from his vantage point in the great hall of the Keeper HQ. His desire for her when she was like this surprised even him. He had had many companions in his long life, vampire and others, but Michele was a creature of such violent appetites that even he found it difficult to keep up with her. And the fact that she was now imbued with Sjofan’s powers made her doubly irresistible. He studied her, her skin now pale as marble and contrasting so beautifully with her black hair and blue eyes. She reminded him a little of a demonic Snow White.

He looked around him, at the bodies scattered about the hall and felt a rush of triumph. The Keepers had very much been caught off guard, and the one they had had Michele seduce into bringing them here and opening the door for them had been the first one to die, his neck snapped by Martin’s powerful grip. After that, it was short work for the thing that was formerly a Johnson brother, and was now a shambling wreck, to follow her. And then the flood had poured in, every feral vampire and Council creature they’d been able to find in London. The Keepers, overwhelmed through sheer numbers, had fought hard and desperately against the things that had taken over their refuge. Many of the creatures Martin and the Council had called up had died in blinding sheets of fire and concussive magic strong enough to lay waste to several buildings. But they were nothing but foot soldiers, of absolutely no consequence to him or Martin, who was overseeing the carnage as if born to it. They had easily outnumbered the Keepers twenty to one, and at least half of the things that had come crawling in with them were now lying dead at their feet and in the corridors and rooms that made up the HQ.

Martin was now walking towards him, his normally immaculate attire soaked with blood and gore and his face a red mask. Normally the vampire didn’t partake but he’d been vicious in attack, and could probably account for more than his fair share of Keepers. But, of course, Herrick thought sourly, they had not included the ones he most desperately wanted to find and remove from existence. He stood as Martin got to him, and noted that he had two vampire behind him. Each vampire was driving a bound captive in front of them and Herrick frowned as he regarded the men Martin had taken. They were old to his eyes, genteel men he would put in their seventies at least. The taller of the two was dressed elegantly in grey, although much of it was now covered in blood. Herrick saw a substantial bite in the left side of his neck. The other was dressed in a brown three piece suit which was as stained as his companion’s.

‘Herrick.’ Martin said, and you would have thought he was simply on an outing as opposed to overseeing a mass slaughter. ‘I don’t think you’ve had the pleasure of meeting the Grand High Mage and his Other.’ He half turned and the taller man’s blue eyes flashed angrily, in spite of his seemingly precarious physical condition. ‘This is Ian, currently the mentor and guardian of London’s Keepers. Although I think we can both agree that he is not doing a particularly good job.’ Martin gave the man cruel smile. ‘Of course when I knew him, his name was something different and I was the one who called him Other.’ Herrick reined in his surprise. Like everyone else in the Council, Martin’s former occupation was an open secret but no-one dared as for details. Not that Martin would have given any, being notoriously closed lipped about it.

‘I thought Others were bonded for life.’ he said and Martin snorted and stepped towards the man called Ian.

‘They are.’ he said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. ‘It’s what has given me the power to capture him.’ he raised a hand to Ian’s face and ran the backs of his fingers along Ian’s jawline. ‘Isn’t it, my darling? You broke our link as best you could, but you could never harm me. Even now.’ Ian stared back at Martin, his face completely unreadable. Next to him, the man in brown struggled weakly against the vampire that held him and spoke out.

‘You will pay for this.’ His voice was as dry as old leaves. ‘There are others.’

‘Oh, of that I am certain.’ Martin smiled and his fangs were stained with blood. ‘I am banking on the fact that their ridiculous loyalty is leading them right to us.’ He laughed, and it sounded strangely elated. Herrick was so used to Martin having no emotions at all that this was rather unsettling. ‘And when they arrive, we will take the vampire and burn this miserable place to the ground.’

‘You may do that.’ Ian said, and the strength in his voice was frightening, even if he was bound and helpless. ‘But you are greatly underestimating what is coming.’

‘I doubt it.’ Martin replied. ‘You see, your little time bomb is not here for you to release, and she is the only one worth considering. Other than that you are talking about three Keepers and two supernaturals who hardly have any powers beyond what they are.’ He waved his hand airily. ‘No, I am not particularly concerned.’

‘Your hubris was always your weak point, Martin.’ Ian said. ‘You never could see the big picture. That’s why you turned. You always thought you were better than you actually were.’

‘Better than you, old man.’ Martin countered. ‘Look how you have aged, Ioawan. Once you were so young and so beautiful I would have gladly given up my undeath for you. And now you are a shrivelled thing, only fit to consort with that.’ The last word was spat at the man in brown.

‘Sylvester has been a far better Other than you ever were.’ Ian said, and there was a moment when their eyes met. Herrick was disturbed to see the look of obvious love and devotion pass between them. He abhorred human sentiment at the best of times, and this was palpable. ‘It is only a pity that I was bonded to you first.’

‘It was of our choosing.’ Martin said. ‘Mage and Shadow King. Ever shall it be.’

‘Indeed.’ Ian replied and as he said it, Herrick had a sense of foreboding that disturbed him greatly. ‘Ever shall it be.’

‘Sir.’ They all turned as a vampire came into the hall. He was a rough looking man, one of those that Martin had brought from Moscow with them, his vice heavily accented. ‘There is something coming. The magicians on the lower level have said they can feel magic approaching.’

‘At last.’ Martin said. ‘And now the final act can begin.’ He grimaced, eyes bleeding to black and his jaws cracking and extending as his face shifted to reveal a pair of fangs like those of a venomous snake.

Then he struck.

**********

‘Stop.’ Kyle whispered. ‘I can feel something.’

‘There.’ Mitchell pointed into the darkness. He could just make out shadows moving as if alive, the darkness so thick as they approached along the tracks that led to the Keeper HQ that even he was finding it a little difficult to see what was happening around them. Gemma had said it was magical darkness, which had been created by the magicians who the witches could all detect in the tunnels around them. ‘I see three of them.’ He looked at Kyle. ‘Want me to take care of them.’

‘You’re probably the best option.’ Kyle replied. Mitchell nodded, then realised that Kyle probably couldn’t see him. Behind him, he could feel Anders a few feet away with the others.

‘Wait here.’ he whispered and then moved forward, keeping to the wall. There was a stealthy movement next to him and Mitchell could feel Anubis, creeping along on silent paws next to him. he got to the entrance to the platform where the doorway to the HQ was and peered around the corner. He could see three figures on the platform, and remembered what Niemh and Gemma had told him about threes. Now he noticed that all magical creatures moved in threes or permutations of that number. He braced himself, took a deep breath and moved.

He was so fast that the first magician didn’t even feel him coming. Mitchell got hold of the creature, feeling from the body in his arms that it was female, and struck. His fangs penetrated thick cloth easily and the magician barely had time to scream before she succumbed to the attack that ripped her throat out and left her to die before he moved onto the next. Next to him, Anubis was already on the third magician, silent as the grave as he killed it, an audible crack the signal that he had broken the creature’s neck with a vicious swinging of his head.

The second one struggled far more than the first, and Mitchell felt sharp talons rake his face. He was about to shift his grip when suddenly the magician was pulled back from his arms. A slender hand wielding a wicked looking dagger came around the creature’s neck and slit her throat with practised efficiency. The magician fell back dead, and Mitchell dropped her. To his amazement, he found himself looking at Bee. She wiped her dagger off on the cloak of the magician and returned it to a holster that held it at her back.

‘I may not be a Hunter, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know a few tricks.’ She said and walked past him. Mitchell straightened up and waited for the others to follow. Anders came up next to him, hand on his arm.

‘Are you all right.’ He asked and Mitchell could feel his concern. ‘She scratched you quite badly.’

‘It will heal.’ he replied. They moved to where the others were now gathered at the door. Kyle had drawn his swords, and Anders did the same. Bee had one hand against the door.

‘They’ve sealed it.’ she said. ‘No doubt to force us to blow it open and announce our arrival.’

‘Then we announce it.’ Kyle said, looking at Gemma. ‘Show time, baby.’ He moved back and gestured for the others to do the same. ‘You guys may want to stand clear for this.’ Mitchell took Anders' hand and pulled him back with him. He could feel the ripples of power that surrounded Gemma quickly becoming a surge. Training with her and Niemh had made him sensitive to their power, but he had never felt Gemma as strong as she was building up to be now. The only time that had come close was in the faerie realm, but that had been a shadow of what it was now.

Gemma raised her hands. Red fire flared around them, but its quality was different. This was not controlled, it was simple an inferno about to rage out of control and Mitchell instinctively stepped in front of Anders as it lit up the platform around them.

‘When we go in, stay well behind me.’ she said and half –turned to them. Her eyes were blazing in the dark. ‘And keep the hell out of my way once I get going.’


	91. Changeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Keepers split up.

Herrick watched as Martin fed, rivulets of blood crisscrossing the floor. He felt faintly nauseous, and looked at Michele. She was watching avidly, her eyes trained on Martin and Herrick felt an unnatural jealousy at her fascination. He was mildly surprised, but then she was his progeny and he was always attached to them. It was unusual for him to have become this attached this quickly though, and the only other time it had happened had been with Mitchell.

Martin finally lifted his head, blood coating his chin and mouth. He looked every inch the monster like this and he got to his feet, leaving the body of the man that the other one had called Sylvester lying on the ground. He stood and reached up to brush a hank of white blond hair out of his face where it had fallen, leaving behind a red smear. His black shirt was sodden with blood and he walked over to Ian, and dragged his fingers down the side of his face, leaving red tracks. The mage was staring at the body of his other, tears coursing down his face.

‘So you see, my dearest one.’ Martin said. ‘There is only you and I now.’ He took Ian’s chin in his hand and forced him to look at him. ‘You may have disowned me and rejected me and cut our Bond, but now I have returned the favour.’

‘You are a monster.’ Ian rasped, lifting his eyes from Sylvester’s body and looking at Martin. ‘You always were.’

‘And yet you still loved me.’ Martin said, his fingers drifting over Ian’s mouth. ‘But now I have taken everything from you and when I am done, it will be the end of your precious Keepers and you.’

‘Martin.’ Herrick asked. ‘Just what are you planning on doing with him?’

‘Taking him back with us.’ Martin said. ‘The Council will be very pleased to see him.’

‘Why?’ Michele said, coming up behind them. ‘He’s just an old man.’

‘An old man who wields more power than most of the Council.’ Martin said.

‘More power than you?’ Michele said and smiled at Martin, her tone bordering on insubordinate. Herrick was amazed, but then Martin seemed to let her get away with murder.

‘No, my dear.’ Martin said. ‘We are equals. Others. He is the light to my Dark.’

‘Not anymore.’ Ian said. ‘You have killed my Other and so you have killed me.’

‘You’ll last long enough to get you back to Moscow.’ Martin said. ‘And in the meantime, you will make a wonderful snack for the road. I always loved to feed from you.’ Ian drew a deep breath, seemingly about to retort when a colossal explosion rocked the very foundations of the HQ, knocking them all off their feet.

As they recovered, Ian started laughing. He was on his knees and when he lifted his head, his blue eyes were glowing, a soft feeble light but it was there.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Michele asked, as Herrick helped her up.

‘That,’ Ian said, and the surety in his voice made Herrick realise that he’d been right to feel uneasy, ‘is my little time bomb.’

**********

There was nothing left of the wall into HQ, never mind the door.

And Gemma hadn’t been joking when she’d told them to stay well out of her way and behind her. There were a number of people, which could now only be vaguely recognised from the scattered body parts, waiting for them to come through the door. The explosive magic Gemma had released had blown them to pieces and scorched the walls black. The stench of charred flesh was almost too much for them to take, and Anders felt a wave of nausea at the smell. Next to him, Mitchell had shifted.

‘I don’t know what those were, but there are vampires here.’ he said.

‘How can you tell?’ Anders asked and Mitchell held out one hand, catching some of the fine grey ash that filled the air in Gemma’s wake. He rubbed it between his fingers and showed it to Anders.

‘Because this used to be one.’ he replied. They looked ahead to where Gemma stood at the main entrance to the corridors that would take them to the Great Hall. Her hair floated on the heat she generated, and her eyes were nothing but red glowing fire. She looked back at them and when she spoke her voice was distorted.

‘We need to split up.’ she said. ‘Let them all come to me, while you lot go find what’s left of the others.’

‘Is that a good idea?’ Bee asked. ‘Wouldn’t we be safer with you?’

‘No.’ Gemma said. ‘It’s been a very long time since I’ve been this bad. I am honestly just holding on right now. Trust me, like this I could hurt any of you. Even Kyle.’ She looked at him for confirmation and he nodded.

‘She’s right.’ he said. ‘We also need to find out if anyone’s still alive and track down Ian and Sylvester as quickly as possible.’ He looked at Bee and Niemh. ‘You two get to the library. If they took refuge anywhere it would be there.’ He turned to Mitchell and Anders. ‘I need you two to come with me. We’re going to head down, see if we can find anyone still left alive.’

‘Why down?’ Anders asked, but Mitchell knew. There were things down in the lower levels of the HQ, things he’d helped capture. ‘And what about Gemma?’

‘I’m going to head to the Great Hall.’ Gemma said. ‘I can feel something up there.’ She looked at Kyle and he went over to her, mindless of the heat that she seemed to be generating. He got to her and bent his head, kissing her. It was lingering and Anders and Mitchell could feel the strength of the love that passed between them.

‘My heart to yours.’ Kyle murmured when they parted, and Gemma gave him a crooked smile.

‘My life for yours.’ she replied. ‘I’ll be all right. Be careful, my love.’

‘Right back at you.’ Kyle replied and then she left and walked into the corridor that would take her up and into the Great Hall. The light she carried with her faded as she went and then Kyle turned to the girls.

‘You better get going.’ he said and Bee ran forward, flinging her arms around him.

‘Be safe, Light Brother.’ she said and Kyle hugged her back. ‘And keep him safe as well.’

‘I will.’ he replied, looking over her shoulder to Niemh. ‘You two watch your backs.’ Niemh nodded and then Bee let him go and went to Anders, and did the same. He hugged her tightly, and when she pulled back she put her hand on his face and he felt the same surge of power go through him. ‘You stay in the Light, Anders. Let it work through you and don’t hold back. You are far stronger than you realise.’ Mitchell watched them, a little frown on his face. He caught Niemh’s eye and she winked at him.

_We don’t say goodbye._

********

Upstairs Herrick looked from Martin to Ian, his unease turning very rapidly into something he’d been quite unaccustomed to feeling since he became a vampire, although he was becoming very familiar with it the longer he ran with the council.  
‘We should go, Martin.’ he said, and the ancient vampire turned and hissed at him. Herrick stepped back, surprised by the show of aggression from a vampire he’d considered to be made of stone.

‘We will claim what we came here for.’ Martin said, then turned back to Ian. ‘Even if your witch has been released, I very much doubt she would be powerful enough to resist what I am able to bring forth.’

‘I wouldn’t bet on that.’ Ian replied. ‘You forget that she managed to wipe out your entire team in New York with barely a whimper. And she has grown since then. Her full power has not been unleashed for decades.’

‘Who is he babbling on about?’ Michele was clearly trying to sound nonchalant, but Herrick could hear the edge of fear in her voice.

‘The witch.’ Martin spat. ‘The little bitch he rescued after she burnt down her parent’s livelihood and killed five innocents.’

‘They were not innocents.’ Ian responded. ‘Gemma may walk very close to the Dark, but even then she knew the difference. And now she’s coming for you. I can feel her.’

‘It may be a good time to leave then.’ Michele said to Martin, but he ignored her.

‘She can try.’ he said. He nodded to the two vampires holding Ian and they dragged Ian onto his feet. ‘But I have something up my sleeve.’ He turned and stalked towards a doorway on the far side of the Great Hall. ‘Come!’ The order spurred both Herrick and Michele into action and they hurried along after him. ‘We shall fall back to a safer place and give those Keepers something to keep them busy.’

**********

Bee and Niemh raced along the empty passages. They were surprised to find no-one in the corridors at all as they headed for the library. That was until they got to the admin corridor and then they heard a strange choking sound. Bee drew her daggers and her and Niemh fell silent, creeping forward until they got to the half open door and peered inside the room.

The place had been trashed, chair and desks upended. Papers were scattered everywhere, an there was so much blood the smell of it made them gag.

‘Christ.’ Niemh said, stepping into the room. ‘I think it’s safe to say the admin team didn’t make it.’ Her voice was toneless, and when she looked at Bee her face was a perfectly neutral mask. Bee, on the other hand was, wearing her pain on hers.

‘They took the nymphs.’ she said, and her voice was choked up. ‘They were hiding in the records room but the vampires found them and took them.’ She shivered, and her voice was shrunk to a whisper. ‘They were terrified.’

‘Are they still here?’ Niemh asked and Bee lifted her head, her dark eyes now full of tears.

‘They’re dead, like the others.’ she said. Then a voice croaked out from behind the desks and both of them nearly jumped out of their skins.

‘Not…all…the…others…’

***********

There were three vampires just ahead of her. They were running for their very undead existence and Gemma could feel the desperation coming off f them. They had obviously no idea what they had been signing up for. They were babbling in Czech, and as they turned a corner they came up short in the dead end she’d herded them into. They all turned to her, their eyes black and fangs drawn and Gemma lifted a casual hand and burnt them into nothing with a wave of fire.

The air was filled with soft grey ash when the fire died away and Gemma shook her head, the ringing in her ears dying down only a little. She was stronger now, but the strength of her magic always hurt at first and she gritted her teeth against the pain in her head.

The walk to the Great Hall was littered with bodies and she bent at that of every Keeper she found. Karl and Chris’ team had fallen at the intersection of the crossroad corridors and they were all lying together, the floor around them thick with ash and scattered with bodies of other creatures, some of which she recognised and some she didn’t. She took no time to mourn them though, pressin on and heading to her objective.

She came into the hall, sword drawn and fire blazing around her. It looked like a battlefield and she was reminded of the eastern front when she had made the long walk from Saint Petersburg back into Europe after the Allies had landed. Here she found most of what was left of the four other teams. They had clearly been driven into the hall and then overtaken by what could have only been a huge number of Council creatures.

That was when she felt it, a tiny flicker of life. Gemma holstered her sword, knowing that there was no-one left alive other than her and the person she could just detect. She walked to wards him, her eyes fading back to brown as she approached and felt the last hint of a presence that had been more of a father to her than her actual father had. She got to his side, noting the torn neck and the pastiness of his skin and knelt down next to him, mindless of the blood staining her jeans. Even if Niemh had been here, for Gemma was no healer, they would have been too late. She placed a hand on his forehead, feeling how cold his skin was already.

‘Sylvester.’ she said, and he opened his eyes, the blue dulled by how close to death he was. He tried to lift his hand and she caught it, her barely held in energy making him wince.

‘Down below.’ he rasped. ‘I think Martin is going to try to open the gate.’

‘That gate hasn’t been used in centuries.’ she replied. ‘Where would he even open it to?’

‘The Shadow Realm.’ Sylvester coughed weakly. ‘If he opens it…’

‘He could call anything forth.’ she said. ‘I know, Sylvester.’ She looked over at the passage Martin and the others had taken. ‘He needs blood to open it.’

‘They took Ian.’ Sylvester said. ‘It’s why I’m still alive. He’s keeping me awake so I can tell you this.’ Gemma sighed deeply, all her emotions locked up tightly. She couldn’t break, not in front of him and certainly not if she had an evil from another realm to fight.

‘That’s why you both released me.’ she said. ‘You knew this was coming.’ Sylvester gave her a weak smile.

‘We have been in this world too long, my dear.’ he said. ‘It is time. There is a new Shadow King.’

‘And so there shall be a new Mage.’ Gemma said, returning the smile although there was no humour in it. ‘I suspected as much.’

‘You must be there for them. Guide them, protect them and help them on their new path.’ Sylvester said. ‘You shall be their warrior, their guard. You and Kyle. It has always been your destiny.’

‘Destiny has a fuckload to answer for.’ she grumbled and Sylvester gave a chuckle that sounded like metal scraping over metal.

‘It will not be easy and they will no doubt make you want to kill them several times a day.’ he replied. ‘But please do try to keep them alive.’ His hand tightened around hers. ‘Promise me this.’ Gemma looked into his eyes.

‘I promise.’ Then she allowed herself to feel for just a moment, and her face crumpled. She looked like a frightened child and Sylvester reached up with his other hand, cupping her cheek.

‘Do not cry, Jemima.’ he whispered. ‘I am going to a far better place.’

‘I know.’ she whispered back. ‘But it’s hard to say good bye.’

‘That’s why we Dark Keepers never say it.’ Sylvester said. ‘We hide our weakness and our love behind a wall of iron. We stay in the shadows so no-one can see us cry.’ He stroked her cheek once. ‘My brave, terrifying girl. Keep them safe for me. All of them.’ Then his hand fell away from her face and the blue light in his eyes flared once and then died away.

Gemma watched, feeling the rage building inside if her until she threw back her head and screamed, lighting up the whole hall with her grief. The fire burst out from her, shooting down corridors and catching a few lurking creatures, incinerating them instantly. Then she got to her feet, and headed towards the corridor that would take her down into the heart of the HQ.


	92. Kafkas and Kappas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons everywhere...

Kyle led the way down a stairway Anders and Mitchell hadn’t seen before. Mitchell had a flashback to their very first visit to the HQ and Bee telling him that the corridors shifted and changed. They got to where there was a junction between two passageways just ahead and Kyle beckoned for Mitchell to go past him. He did, Anubis at his heels.

Mitchell stopped at the corner that turned into another corridor, and raised his hand while he listened. Behind him Anders and Kyle waited in the dark until Mitchell had checked that there was no-one waiting for them. He looked down at Anubis but the hell-hound was as still as a statue, ears pricked as he listened in the dark. Mitchell was still amazed at how much of a maze it was down in the lower levels. He’d always come down with Kyle or Gemma or the wolves, and he had the feeling that if he got stuck down here he would never find his way out.

‘Which way?’ he whispered and Kyle gestured to the left. They were heading for the containment units, the cells where the more dangerous of the creatures they’d captured were kept until Ian had decided what to do with them. Kyle’s thought was that the Council would use everything at their disposal and the things kept down there could do a lot of damage. 

They had already felt the whole building shake and Kyle’s expression had turned even more grim than it currently was. He hadn’t told them what he thought it was, but Mitchell could feel the red hot rage that came from Gemma and knew it wasn’t good. He felt a twinge in his head, Ander’s unease distracting him a little. Mitchell was trying very hard to focus on what they were doing, but he could feel how nervous his Other actually was, even if Anders was putting a brave face on it. He looked back in the dark and smiled at him and the unease lessened. 

‘You two go down to the first set of containment chambers.’ Kyle whispered. ‘I’ll take the second one.’

‘By yourself?’ Anders hissed. ‘Are you nuts?’

‘It’s better if we split up.’ Kyle replied. ‘More ground can be covered.’ He looked at Mitchell, who nodded, then stepped past him into the corridor and headed down to the right. They watched him disappear down the corridor and then went their own way. They walked quietly, even Anubis’ paw steps were silent, and the sound of their own breathing was loud in their ears. Mitchell could feel almost everything, his heightened senses going into overdrive as he focused on everything he could hear, see and smell in the dark. He knew that Anders was following more out of instinct than being able to tell which way they were going, letting Mitchell’s presence guide him along.

‘What exactly is down there?’ Anders whispered, but it was as loud as talking to Mitchell and he heard him perfectly.

‘Things we really don’t want to encounter.’ he replied, then stopped when he felt Anders’ hand on his arm. He looked back at him and Anders’ eyes were glowing gold. Next to him, Anubis started to growl softly as he picked up on Anders’ tension.

‘There’s something up ahead.’ he said and Mitchell frowned. He hadn’t heard or smelt a thing.

‘Are you sure?’ he hissed and Anders nodded.

‘Trust me.’ he replied and raised his sword. 

*********  
Kyle got to the containment cells and felt a sickening dread in his gut when he saw that they were all empty, the doors thrown open. It took a lot of magical power to keep the more dangerous entities they captured contained and they had obviously broken loose when Sylvester had been killed and his magical bond with Ian broken.

He hadn’t needed to be there to see what happened, Gemma’s grief had hit him right in the cerebral cortex. Then had come the rage which had been the source of a rather large quake about twenty minutes earlier. It was also one of the reasons he’d wanted to split from Mitchell and Anders, using himself as an early warning system should she come this way. Right now she was angrier than he’d ever felt and her power was starting to rage out of control. He could feel the fire coming from her and burning its way down lower and lower into the bottom levels of the HQ, which was obviously where Ian was being taken. At least this way he would be able to contain her if they ran into each other, and his main concern was for Mitchell rather than himself. Gods knew that fire on an apocalyptic scale and vampires did not mix particularly well, Shadow King or not.

There was a sound behind him, and Kyle turned just as the creature struck. Sharp claws like scythes extended and raked at him, but he’d thrown himself back just in time and thankfully missed the blow intended for his face. When he saw what was attacking him he was immensely grateful. Klathka demons carried power neurotoxins in their claws and bites, similar to that of a taipan, and it would have meant his death in seconds. 

He rolled back onto his feet, swords at the ready and faced his attacker which was half-crouched in readiness. It was a head or so taller than he was, and its skin was a dark brown with glints of green and bronze, heavily armoured in scales like a crocodile’s. Its eyes glowed a bright yellow gold and it hissed at him as they circled each other. Kyle never took his eyes off it, judging it as he tried to edge his way towards the rear back of cells where the light was strongest. Klathka demons hated the light, preferring to live underground. This particular one had been down in the sewers under South Kensington where it had developed at taste for young children. 

The demon hissed and Kyle took a precautionary step back. Their breath was full of toxic bacteria and he really didn’t want to be close enough to inhale anything that might feasibly put him in hospital. He waited, watching as the demon flexed its claws several times. Klathka demons weren’t noted for their intelligence and were mostly immune to magic so he was going to be stuck here until he cut his way past it. He waited and then feinted to the left, one sword cutting down towards the demon’s left hand. As he predicted it caught the blade of his sword on its claws, showering sparks as the blade ran down their surface. Kyle held the pressure, then then the demon threw him off. He capitalised on the momentum and ducked as it swung its right arm around in a powerful arc, moving quickly enough to dodge the blow and end up behind it. But just as he did, another pair of scaly arms came around his chest, pinning his arms and lifting him from the ground.

********

Anders and Mitchell got to the doorway to the second room of containment cells and hesitated. Anubis was just ahead of them, his belly almost on the floor as he stalked whatever it was that he had heard and which Anders had felt. Inside they could hear snuffling, a thick wet sound as if the owner of the nose had the world’s worst case of sinusitis. 

Anders looked at Mitchell and frowned. Mitchell shrugged. The smell coming from the room as was awful, and it got right up his own nose. It was like rotting fish and swamp and algae caught at the edge of water and left to dry in the sun. They peered around the corner and started as they saw four creatures all gathered around a dead Keeper. The creatures were hideous. They had shells on their backs, like turtles, but humanoid limbs. Their skin was green and wrinkled and their faces were those of wizened old men with thick fringes of straggly black hair around the heads. In the centre of the fringe of hair was a depression full of water. They turned baleful yellow eyes on Mitchell and Anders and that was when they saw that the disgusting little demons were eating him.

‘Jesus, what the fuck are those?’ Mitchell exclaimed, grimacing at the sight in front of him. He hadn’t come across them before. 

‘I know these things.’ Anders was frowning. ‘Shit, what the fuck are they? Ian showed me…’ he tailed off as the demons stood. They were very small, about the size of a small child. Next to them, Anubis was growling, teeth bared.  
‘Well, I doubt they’ll be any trouble.’ Mitchell said. ‘Have you seen the size of them? I vote we go and look for something worth our while.’ Anders frowned as a nagging little voice spoke up in the back of his head. 

‘They’re Kappas.’ he said. ‘Japanese water demons, kind of like a type of goblin. I remember Bee telling me there was a nest of them in St Katherine’s Docks. They kept eating the pets off the boats that docked there.’

‘Nice.’ Mitchell said. ‘All the more reason for us to fuck off. That poor sod was long done for before we even got here.’

‘Did they kill him?’ Anders asked and Mitchell shook his head. 

‘Vampires.’ he replied. ‘I think this lot are just after a free meal.’ The last words were punctuated by four shrill screeches and then the Kappas launched themselves at them both. Caught off guard, Anders threw up a wall of gold flame and there was a high pitched scream as it hit one of the Kappas. It retreated very quickly but not quick enough as Anubis pounced. On his side Mitchell had been hit by two of the rancid creatures and was taken down to the ground, much to his extreme surprise. He fought back against them, but they were phenomenally strong. They pinned him down, snarling and trying to snap at him with their crocodile like teeth. He fended them off, but they were nothing if not persistent and Mitchell shifted and snarled at them. Then he heard Anders bell like voice speak as Bragi’s powers flowed through them. It was a language he did not understand. 

The effect it had on the Kappas was startling. They immediately climbed off Mitchell and lined up in front of Anders, who had lowered his swords. Mitchell sat up, barely able to believe what he was seeing. Even Anubis was stopped mauling the one he’d pounced on and it too struggled to its feet and went to stand in front of Anders. Anders addressed them again in the strange language that Mitchell was pretty sure was Japanese. He sheathed his swords.

‘Anders!’ Mitchel exclaimed. ‘What the fuck are you doing?’

‘Putting my skills to good use.’ Anders replied, his voice ringing through the empty room. He said something again in Japanese and then gave the Kappas a deep bow. To Mitchell’s astonishment. The Kappas answered his Other in voices that sounded like frogs croaking and bowed, equally deeply. 

And as they did, all the water fell from the depressions on their heads and onto the ground.

The Kappas screamed as one and Anders watched with a smug grin as they melted into foul smelling puddles of grey-green ooze on the floor.

‘Idiots.’ he said, then grinned at Mitchell. Mitchell gaped at him from where he was still sitting on the floor. 

‘What the hell did you do?’ he asked.

‘Kappas.’ Anders said like that was supposed to explain everything. He walked over and held out a hand, hauling Mitchell off the floor. ‘They have a very strong sense of decorum. Probably because they are Japanese.’

‘So what?’ Mitchell asked. He looked at what was left of the Kappas and then crossed over to the Keeper, kneeling down. He thankfully didn’t recognise him. 

‘They have to bow of someone bows to them.’ Ander said coming to stand behind him. He grimaced at the sight. ‘You know it’s weird. I used to not be able to even stand the sight of blood. Guess I’ve been hanging out with you for too long.’ He looked at the damage inflicted by the Kappas’ sharp teeth. ‘Poor bastard.’ Mitchell could hear the slight shake in his voice and stood up. 

‘That doesn’t explain anything…’ he started and then they heard the yelling. Anubis was off like a shot, out the door and heading in the direction of the noise. Anders and Mitchell spared each other a startled glance and then hurtled off after him. The noise was coming from the direction Kyle had gone and as they ran, Anders heard the anger like a siren going off. Now he knew what Kyle had meant when he’d told him to call. It was as if he could feel Kyle in his head almost like he could feel Mitchell.

They got to the other containment block and stared in horror at the three creatures that had Kyle backed into a corner. He had his swords up warding them off, the blades alight with blue flame, and the creatures were hissing angrily, sharp claws slashing the air. Anders and Mitchell noticed that another one of the creatures was already lying dying on the floor and that the two closest to them had nasty wounds to the arms and abdomen. There was stink like scalded flesh in the air.   
They wasted no time, following Anubis into the fray. He was already worrying the one closest to them, powerful jaws clamped around its leg. The demon shrieked and slashed at him, but Anubis hung on even as its claws tore his thick hide. Instead he growled even louder and gave a vicous shake of his head and Mitchell clearly heard bones cracking. He shifted and jumped on the next closest, hanging on long enough for Kyle to execute a graceful turn, wazikashis moving almost too fast for Mitchell to track them, and cut the creature open from sternum to belly. It wailed, hands trying to hold in the tumble of guts that came out, but it didn’t go down until Mitchell got a good grip on its head, using his strength to snap its neck. 

‘Keep clear of their claws!’ Kyle yelled, ducking the swipe from the third creature, and striking back. Next to him, Anders fell into step and they faced off against the other two, back to back as Kyle had taught Anders to fight. ‘They’re poisonous!’ 

Mitchell turned his attention to the demon that Anubis was mauling and hissed angrily at the sight of blood, surprisingly red, standing out against the hell-hound’s black coat. Anubis had it on the ground now, tugging furiously at the leg between his jaws and Mitchel jumped on the creature, neatly avoiding the flailing claws and getting it behind the neck before he bent and latched onto its throat. Rancid black blood filled his mouth and threatened to choke him but he bit deeper, using every bit of strength he had to work his fangs through the stringy flesh and tendons until his teeth met and he could rip the demon’s throat out. Then he threw his head back and felt the flesh under his fangs give. The creature’s blood hit him in the face and neck and Mitchell spat out the remains of the demon’s throat. It took a while for the blood to ebb, but the demon now lay still under him.

The clash of swords brought him back and he turned to see Kyle and Anders fighting together, fluid movements complementing each other perfectly. Anders ducked and Kyle swung over his head, neatly decapitating one demon even as Anders drove one of his swords up into its belly. There was a howl from behind them and the last demon, which had been knocked to the ground, picked itself up and was about to charge when Mitchel snarled and raised one hand, purple fire streaming from it. It caught the demon and it screamed as its skin blistered and scorched. Anders and Kyle watched aghast as Mitchell got to his feet and walked towards the demon, fire intensifying with every step he took. It snapped and screeched and writhed in agony, until it collapsed in a heap and died. Only then did Mitchel pull his power back, eyes fading back to hazel. He wiped his mouth on the back of his arm and spat out the last of the demon’s blood. 

‘Fuck.’ Kyle said. ‘Now that I have never seen before.’ He looked at Mitchell appraisingly. ‘Dark magic for a demon. Makes sense.’ He wiped his swords on his jeans and sheathed them. ‘Can’t imagine they taste particularly nice though.’

‘They don’t.’ Mitchell said, kneeling as Anubis padded over to him. He ran his hands over the thick black coat, his fingers coming away red. ‘You okay boy?’ Anubis chuffed and licked the demon’s blood from his mouth and chin. Mitchell smiled and scratched the soft ears, looking up at Anders, who did the same as Kyle had done. His eyes were still glowing and he was watching Mitchell is admiration clear in his blue eyes.

‘You really are something.’ he said and Mitchell smiled and stood up. 

‘So are you, my little golden god.’ he replied and grabbed Anders by the wrist, pulling him in close and cupping his face in his other hand before kissing him. Amazingly, Anders didn’t flinch from the blood on his face, kissing him back just the right side of hard. Behind them Kyle laughed.

‘Come on, lovebirds.’ he said. ‘There’s still a chance most of what was down here is still running around.’

‘Anders got rid of some Kappas in the other unit.’ Mitchell said. ‘Anders made them bow.’

‘Good call.’ Kyle said. ‘Kappas can’t live without their water.’

‘See?’ Anders said smugly and Mitchell growled at him and kissed him again. 

‘Later.’ he breathed when they parted. Anders gave him a wicked smile.

‘Promises, promises.’ he replied. ‘There was another Keeper there too.’ This was directed at Kyle.

‘I assume dead, or they would have come with you.’ Kyle said and his voice, normally so cheerful, was flat and all the playfulness of the previous moment evaporated.

‘Jesus, sorry mate.’ Mitchell said. ‘One of yours is lying dead in there and we are…’

‘Acting like Keepers.’ Kyle said with a bitter smile. ‘It’s how we move on. Live in the moment. I can’t tell you how many people I’ve lost. But that is why we fight. And right now we don’t have time to mourn. We’ll do that later.’ He surveyed the ruined bodies of the demons. ‘Lets’ get going.’

They left the containment unit and headed down further into the dark


	93. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown has begun, but who will win...

It took some hunting but Bee and Niemh found Terry mostly under some filing cabinets that had been toppled over and been set alight. Thankfully Viralis demons were completely fireproof and Terry was quite annoyed when they finally managed to heave the cabinets off of him. Unfortunately his attackers had taken the precaution of cutting off his arms and legs, although they had obviously missed the memo that in order to kill a Viralis demon, one had to remove the head entirely from the body. 

‘They didn’t cut through far enough.’ he rasped as the girls hunted through the devastation of the office for the rest of his body parts. ‘Idiots.’ 

‘Be fucking thankful they didn’t.’ Niemh said, as she came over, his right forearm in one hand and his left foot in the other. ‘We certainly are.’ She was angry, that much was obvious. Tiny tendrils of steam were coming off of her, and there was a delicate coating of frost on her skin and clothes. She knelt down and arranged the limbs in the correct positions. ‘I don’t even want to know what they did to the records room.’

‘Pretty much destroyed.’ Terry said. His normally scarlet skin was a week shade of red, washed out and anaemic. ‘They burnt it all.’ This fact was confirmed by Bee, who came up out of the doorway that led down into the cavernous room full of shelves and archive boxes, ledgers and all sorts of paper based records. Thick black smoke was billowing out of the doorway and collecting near the ceiling.

‘He’s right.’ she said. ‘I couldn’t even get down past the first level.’

‘Christ.’ Niemh said, the frost getting momentarily thicker. ‘Those utter bastards. All our history gone.’

‘Not so, my girl.’ Terry groaned. ‘You seem to forget the main power of Viralis demons.’ Bee and Niemh exchanged a look and then a grin. ‘I AM the records room.’ 

‘I can’t find his other foot, Bee.’ Nimeh said. ‘Scry for it would you?’ Bee nodded and her eyes went vacant. She walked off somewhere towards the back and came back with it. They now had all of Terry’s bits back in one place.

‘So how do we do this?’ Niemh asked and Terry frowned. 

‘Don’t stand too close, it might be messy. And I’ll need to rest a bit until I am strong enough o stand up on my own.’ he said. ‘Probably best if you leave me here.’ His shiny black eyes were already looking brighter and the colour was starting to flow back into his skin. ‘I’ll need to get out and go warn Reg. I heard those fuckers talking while they massacred the others. They are hitting all the safe houses and hangouts we have.’

‘How the fuck are the finding everyone?’ Bee asked, making a face as Terry’s arms started to bond back to his body with a disgusting squelching sound.

‘They have someone.’ he said. ‘My Czech’s a little rusty but they said it was how they found us. Apparently this man can track anyone at all.’ 

‘Anders’ brother.’ Bee said. ‘The one they took. He was the vessel of Ullr.’

‘Well, that explains it.’ Terry said. His voice was much stronger now. ‘Look, you two beetle off and go kick some arse. I am fine here and as soon as I’m done, I’ll be off to find Reg. I can’t imagine they’ll leave him untouched.’

‘I hope he’s alright.’ Niemh said. ‘The others…’

‘I know, girlie.’ Terry said. ‘I could smell the death from here.’ He sighed. ‘It’s not the first time this has happened, but I was certain that it would never happen again. Not with Ian in charge. Speaking of, have you two seen him?’

‘No.’ Bee said, her voice flat. Niemh knew she was worried sick, but trying not to show it. ‘We assumed they would be here.’

‘They are here. The last I saw of them, they were heading back from the Library.’ Terry said. His arms were now completely re-attached to his torso. ‘They had sent it on its way and were going down to confront the three that were conduction the attack.’ 

‘Three?’ Bee looked at Niemh. ‘Interesting.’

‘Vampires.’ Terry said with a note of disgust in his voice. ‘Although one of them is terrifyingly powerful. I could feel him the moment he came in the building.’

‘Do you know where they are?’ Bee asked. ‘I haven’t been able to feel them at all.’ Her dark eyes were a little panicky. Niemh knew she was feeling horribly adrift at not being able to simply hook into them. 

‘No.’ Terry said, and Niemh felt a small flicker of suspicion when he said that. She let it go though, not wanting to rile Bee up any further. She could feel how distressed her Other was, and was barely holding it together herself. 

‘Maybe they are own in the lower levels, fighting off…’ Bee started and then as suddenly as she had stopped speaking, she collapsed. Her face went deathly pale and she opened and closed her mouth several times as if to speak. But no sound came out. And then the pain hit Niemh like a tsunami, completely overwhelming her.

‘Oh God, no.’ she breathed, reaching out for Bee as she stumbled towards her. 

There was nothing like experiencing the death of another Keeper. One of the reasons Bee was so upset was because she was fighting it all the way, the pain they had felt as they had been hunted down in a place that was their sanctuary. Bee was controlling it as best she can but this new death was one too many. The man dying somewhere in this building had been better than a father to them. He had been that, but also their mentor, their protector and their friend. 

They hung onto each other, and Niemh closed her eyes against her own distress, knowing she had to be string for the girl she’d loved for over two centuries currently crying in her arms. But underneath it all she felt something else as well, a deep pulsing anger, a rage so powerful it took her breath away. Her own power felt paltry by comparison but then only she was truly capable of understanding what Gemma could do. As much as Kyle loved his Other, he was of the Light and had no conception of the destruction that was about to be unleashed.

‘We need to go.’ she said, pulling back from Bee and wiping the tears from her face. ‘Gemma’s gone nuclear. If we don’t find the others and get out she’s going to probably take us all with her.’

‘No.’ Bee insisted. ‘Gemma wouldn’t hurt us.’

‘I don’t even know if she is Gemma right now.’ Niemh said. 

‘Not with Ian.’ Bee said, her mouth setting in a stubborn line. ‘We have to go get him.’

‘Sylvester is dead.’ Niemh replied. ‘He’s not going to last long.’ She stared into Bee’s face, sighing as she felt the stubbornness take hold. ‘All, right. We’ll go find Kyle and Mitchell and Anders and then we will go get Ian.’ She looked at Terry, who was now more or less reconstituted.

‘Go.’ he said. ‘I’ll find you later.’ Niemh nodded and got to her feet, helping Bee up.

They left the Records Room office and ran down the corridor that would take them up a level and to the Library and Ian’s study. They took longer than anticipated, the darkness that had settled inside the HQ making it slow going in places. Neither of them dared to light the way, knowing that would bring the intruders down upon them quicker than thinking, and they wanted to elude until the last possible moment. It wasn’t that they couldn’t fight their way out of a situation, but both of them preferred to go undetected and not fight if they didn’t need to.

Thankfully, there was no one to intercept them as they got the broad corridor that led to the magnificent double doors of the library. Except of course when they got to the place the doors should have been, there was nothing but an expanse of smooth stone. Bee rushed forward, her hands running over the wall. Behind her Niemh risked a little light and a ball of white fire lit up the expanse of stone in front of them.

‘They’ve sent it away.’ she breathed and Bee turned to her.

‘No.’ she said, her voice high and desperate. ‘Don’t say that.’ Her tear stained face was contorted in sadness and pain. ‘You can’t say that.’

‘Sylvester is dead, Bee.’ Niemh replied. ‘It makes sense. The Library will stay hidden until the new Mage finds it. That’s how we have survived for centuries. Only the new one can track it. That means…’

‘NO!’ Bee shouted and her voice was so loud in the silent hallway that it hurt Niemh’s ears. ‘Don’t say it! He’s not dead! We can still save him!’

‘Not without his Other.’ Nimeh said, taking a step forward and taking hold of Bee’s shoulders. ‘Don’t you see it makes sense? That’s why they released Gemma.’

‘So she can be mage?’ Bee was frowning. Niemh was quicker on the uptake and she had realised the truth even as she’d said the words.

‘No.’ she said. ‘Remember who it was before Ian and Sylvester. It was Ian and the one that was banished. The Betrayer.’ She looked into Bee’s dark eyes. ‘He was a vampire, Bee. Like Mitchell.’

‘The Shadow king…’ Bee whispered. ‘That means that Anders will be the new Mage.’

‘Yes.’ Niemh said. ‘Now you see why they’ve been protecting them. I didn’t get it at first but it all makes sense now. Why we were sent to get them, why the Python heralded their coming. Ian and Sylvester must have known this all along.’

‘Did they then also know that they would…’ bee couldn’t get the words out, tears starting to spill down her cheeks again as she hiccoughed softly. At that moment she looked just like the girl that Niemh had befriended all those years ago in the orphanage when they had both been beaten down and cried themselves to sleep in each other’s arms for comfort.

‘None of us are immortal, my love.’ she said softly. ‘Not even them.’ 

‘So they’ve known this all along. That when Mitchell and Anders turned up it was time for them to die?’ The desperation in Bee’s voice tore at Niemh’s heart. ‘How could they not tell us?’

‘Because that’s not what they do.’ Niemh said gently. She went to press her hand against the wall. ‘And because they know our loyalty to them. Loyalty which will now have to be given to our new mage and his Other.’ She sighed and leaned her forehead against the cool stone. ‘It’s the way it’s always been meant to be. The Light and The Dark. We’ve been out of balance for so long.’

‘But Sylvester was of the dark.’ Bee said. ‘He was one of you.’

‘But he wasn’t the Shadow King.’ Niemh said. ‘That changed everything.’ She straightened up. ‘We have to go find them, help them.’ She locked eyes with Bee, who bit her lip and looked terribly torn. Eventually she nodded. 

Together they left the corridor and headed back the way they came.

***********

Gemma stopped and turned to send a wave of fire down the corridor to her left. She had come across a pack of vampires and chased them down into the west side of the maze below the main levels. They were leading her a merry dance and her anger was getting close to being almost uncontrollable. Only by focusing on Kyle had she been able to keep her power in check.

But then she’d felt how close he’d come to being hurt and her control had snapped. Now she raged through the passageways, fire spreading out from her feet and clinging to the stone walls in her wake. She’d killed most of the pack, ferals that hissed defiantly as she had approached until she’d unleashed the full force of her power and now they were no more than soft drifts of ash floating through the air. 

All the time though, a little flicker of rationality remained. She felt the need to unleash her power, to just let the searing light of the spell etched into her memory cleanse the HQ until there was not a single Council creature left inside. But that would mean exposing Mitchell to it was well, and at her current capacity Gemma could not be sure that his ability to use the Night spell in a counteractive move would keep him from being injured or even killed.

But then something happened that made all of her arguments for and against irrelevant. 

There was a surge of power that seemed to begin from the very bowels of the HQ, moving up through the levels. It bought with it a terrifying sense of foreboding and then Gemma felt the balance shift. It was like someone switching out all the lights. The darkness rushed through the corridors with the speed of a hurricane surge and Gemma threw out a protective wall of power to keep it from knocking her from her feet. When it subsided, she turned burning eyes in the direction it had come from. She could feel what had triggered the surge and that was what broke the final hold on her humanity. In defense of her Other she quickly blocked it out, all of it. If Kyle felt what she had, he would lose all heart.

Her whole boy lit up with fire and she started walking towards the source of the darkness, knowing what was coming and wondering just how far it was going to take her down the pathway of her own destruction.

***********

The darkness came without warning and it lifted Anders and Kyle clear off their feet and slammed them into the ground. Mitchell bent forward, bending rather than breaking under the wave of dark magic but it felt like he’d been momentarily blinded. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt and he was thankful that he did not need to breathe otherwise it would have forced the air from his lungs. Next to him Anubis crouched low to the ground and growled fiercely. 

Mitchell closed his eyes as a sudden and almost insane bloodlust descended upon him. He snarled, fangs out, and shook his head violently to try and clear it from his head. Strangely it was not directed at either of the living bodies behind him, but instead went deeper into the dark. 

In all his time as a vampire, Mitchell had never been particularly territorial. He’d worked under Herrick’s command as his lieutenant and then later taken responsibility for the Bristol vampires, very much with mixed results. He’d never really had staked a claim in a place for longer than a decade or so, always moving on before trouble found him if he could.

But Anders and the Keepers had given him something he’d long given up on: a family, a home and a sense of belonging and a knowledge that he was loved and wanted regardless of what he was. A feeling that he had others he could rely on and it had been so wonderful to know that they didn’t need him to keep them safe because they were very capable of doing it themselves. And now he was faced with something that was threatening to take that away and his reaction was almost primal. He wanted to find the source of the threat and completely eliminate it.

He turned to look at Kyle and Anders, feeling the power abate and went to his Other immediately. He hauled Anders to his feet and then did the same for Kyle. The darkness was still around them and Kyle lit it up with blue fire. His face was strained and pinched with an expression that Mitchell found he didn’t like one little bit.

‘What the fuck was that?’ Anders voice was muffled by the heaviness of the dark power around them. His gold eyes glowed in the black. 

‘Nothing good.’ Kyle’s voice was flat. ‘Oh fucking hell.’ He looked at Mitchell. ‘You know what this is, right?’

‘It’s dark power.’ Mitchell said, still fighting to restrain the urge to bolt into the darkness and rip apart the one casting the spell. Anubis was still growling. 

‘Not just that.’ Kyle said. ‘Think. Feel it.’ Mitchell frowned and focused. The hunger inside him sharpened and then he realised what he was feeling was an overwhelming need to protect. 

‘It’s Martin.’ he said. ‘He’s here. He’s the one doing this.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Anders put his hand on Mitchell’s arm, and Mitchell took all the comfort he could from the warmth of his Other’s hand.

‘It’s time to take your place as the one rightful Shadow King.’ Kyle said to Mitchell. ‘Gemma was right.’ He looked at Mitchell, his face stern. ‘You know what you have to do.’ And just like that, Mitchell did.

‘He’s stronger than me.’ he said. ‘How can I fight him?’

‘Use what you are.’ Kyle said. ‘You may be of the Dark, but you also have Light inside you. Martin lost his a long time ago. In that you are stringer than he is. Take Anders with you, you’ll need his help.’

‘What are you going to do?’ Anders asked. 

‘Go find Gemma. She’ll be able to hold off anything that Martin might throw at us.’ Kyle said. ‘I know something big is coming. She’s shut herself off from me and that’s never good.’ He looked from Anders to Mitchell. ‘Go. Now. I’ll find you later.’ The urgency in his voice spurred Anders into action and he started to say something in reply. 

The words never came out.

Instead Anders let out a sound like someone being snapped in half. His eyes went wide and he fell to the ground, almost as if punched and knocked unconscious. When he hit the ground he was out cold.

‘Anders!’ Mitchell could hear the panic in his own voice as he went to him, kneeling by his Other and pulling him into his arms. He could smell Anders’ blood and the light brought by Kyle showed a trickle of it from both nostrils. Mitchell looked up at Kyle, almost frantic with panic and Kyle’s face was a picture of concern. 

‘What’s happened?’ he demanded. ‘Kyle? Tell me!’

‘It’s started.’ Kyle’s voice was almost a whisper. ‘Shit! You have to go. Go now!’ He reached for Anders and Mitchell pulled away, snarling at him.

‘Don’t touch him!’ he hissed. ‘What the fuck is going on?’

‘Don’t you feel it?’ Kyle said and he suddenly sounded every one of his sixty-seven years. ‘Oh God.’ He sounded close to tears, his voice broken and harsh. ‘Ian’s dead. Anders is taking his place.’ 

‘What?’ Mitchell looked back down at Anders, who was now starting to shake violently in his arms almost like he was having a seizure. ‘No, I don’t understand.’

‘It all makes sense now.’ Kyle said, almost like he was talking to himself. ‘Of course. If you’re to be the Shadow King then you will need a consort worthy of your power.’ He reached across and held out his arms. ‘Give him to me, Mitchell. I promise nothing will harm him while I am in his service. Nothing.’ Their eyes locked and Mitchell searched them and found nothing but sincerity. ‘You need to go finish this.’ 

It was like there was a war being waged inside him, and Mitchell could only fight it for so long before the need to defend him and the one he loved overwhelmed him. He handed Anders across to Kyle’s waiting arms and stood up.

‘I’ll be back for him.’ he said. ‘Keep him safe.’

‘With my very life.’ Kyle said.

‘Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.’ Mitchell said and then turned and ran off into the dark, Anubis at his heels.

***********

Deep below the HQ Herrick and Michele watched on in abject terror. 

They were in the chamber that Martin said was at the deepest level of the Keeper’s home. It was septagonal, each wall inscribed with images of the Egyptian Gods: Osiris, Ra, Anubis, Sobhek, Horus, Sekhmet and Isis. The floor beneath their feet was obsidian, the smooth surface looking for all appearances like stretch of black water with a bench of stone running around the outside and the whole place was lit by seven torches embedded into the wall which Martin had lit with a wave of his hand as they had entered the chamber.

Flowing across its surface was a lake of blood, spreading from below the figure that now lay stretched across its surface, his face strangely peaceful considering the manner of his death. The man called Ian had put up no resistance when martin had taken him in his arms, almost the embrace of a lover if one ignored the hyperextended jaw and fangs that folded out like the fangs of a snake. In fact, he seemed to have welcomed it, giving a soft sigh as Martin bit down, the thick flow of blood staining Ian’s elegant grey clothes and painting Martin’s face in red. 

Now Martin stood over the body of the man who had been his Other almost a millennium before. He lifted his head, black eyes seeming to almost glow from within. He looked toward the single entrance and smiled, the gore between his teeth almost black in the firelight. 

‘And so he comes, the pretender to my throne.’ he rasped and Herrick and Michele shared a look. ‘It is time to put an end to this, once and for all.’ He extended his hands and they retreated back to the stone bench, climbing up as the obsidian floor seemed to ripple and shift beneath their feet. The power coming from him was frightening and it surged out in a wave. This was not like the darkness Martin had produced earlier when he’d taken Ian and killed him. This felt of such intense evil that it almost threatened to choke them. Martin chuckled and it was dry and humourless. They moved closer to each other, hands joining as they stared at the scene unfolding in front of them. From deep in the corridors beyond the chamber they heard a wordless roar. Martin lifted his head and smiled broadly at the challenge in it.

‘Yes, come now little vampire.’ he hissed. ‘Let’s see just what you are made of.’


	94. Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown between Martin and Mitchell is coming, but what will it bring?

Bee and Niemh were on their way down when the darkness hit. It blinded them momentarily and then Bee screamed into the dark.

‘No!’ her voice was desperate and she fell to her knees. ‘NO!’ Niemh knew why, could feel the shock of Ian leaving them and the bitterness of not even being able to be with him in his passing. But she could also feel the coming evil and that kept her in defensive mode, cutting off her feelings as quickly as she could. She grabbed Bee and dragged her to her feet.

‘I know.’ She said, holding Bee tightly. ‘I know. But we knew this was coming. We have to go on. He wouldn’t want us to stop fighting.’ Bee was shaking, and Niemh could feel how much she was grieving, but fought to still her own distress and soothe Bee. After a while it started to work and Bee stopped sobbing. Nimeh knew that was the moment to move.

‘Come on!’ she hissed, grabbing Bee’s hand and dragging her along behind her. She kept her mind as calm as she could, letting Bee find as much refuge in it as possible. They raced down the corridor, letting memory guide them as best it could until Bee stopped as suddenly as they had started running.

‘Wait!’ she cried and then froze. Niemh let white fire flare into existence above her palm and looked at her Other.

‘What is it?’ Niemh hissed and Bee tugged her hand in the opposite direction.

‘Anders.’ she said. ‘He needs us.’ She gave Niemh a desperate look. ‘He’s down below us. If we take the staircase by the armoury we’ll come out right by him.’

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Niemh asked as they turned and rushed in the direction Bee had indicated.

‘He’s transforming.’ Bee replied. She slowed as they approached a corridor, cocking her head. ‘Niemh.’ This was much quieter. Nimeh felt the tension in her and slowed as well. They got to the corner and heard voices beyond them in the dark.

_Vampires._

_We could always glamour them and go around._

_No, listen. They’re on the run. They are very afraid of something. They’re distracted._

_All right then._

Niemh let her power flow into her hands, and they lit up with icy white fire. Fighting vampires with ice was not particularly effective but it would slow them down enough for Bee to deal with them. Her Other was horribly quick with her daggers and the vampires would not stand a chance if Bee got close enough to send her blades up through their ribcages and into their hearts. The blades were silvered in any case and would kill them even if Bee didn’t score a direct hit.

She waited until the vampires were almost upon them. Her sharp ears had picked up three individual voices and she stepped out in front of them as they came close enough for her to smell the graveyard reek on them, an unmistakable sign that they were newly turned. All young vampires smelled like it, the setting in of decay and the stench of old blood clinging to them. Older vampires changed and turned musty or almost neutral as they got closer to extended centuries. Sometimes vampires could even smell pleasant. She had encountered one such creature that had smelled of the rich incense that she remembered from her time in the Orient and yet another that had held the sweet powdery smell of old bones. And of course, Mitchell, who smelled like a forest floor.

But not these ones and as they saw her and the magnesium like flare of her fire, they stopped in their tracks and snarled at her, fangs bared. Niemh unleashed her power and it hit them head on. At first the burst of intense cold seemed to only bemuse them and they looked at each other with an amused expression on their faces before turning back to her with murderous intention in their black eyes. But then they felt it and Niemh allowed herself a satisfied smile. She was always underestimated and as she watched them realised that the magic she had directed at them was not meant to kill but was instead meant only to impede their progress.

It was only when Bee stepped out from the shadows, silvered daggers in her hands and orange fire flickering along the blades and up her arms that Niemh felt the vampires’ fear. Whatever they had been running from (and from the terrifying surges of power coming from somewhere on this level, she would have sworn it was Gemma that had them retreating) had made them wary enough of fire and they tried to back away, but could not as their bodies had been cooled to the point of immobility by her magic.

Bee walked past her and Niemh felt the rage in her Other’s mind and heart. It took only a few strides and Bee struck with a graceful violence that never failed to take Niemh’s breath away. Bee, like her, had received her training while they had been in the East and she incorporated the techniques she had learned a century ago into her fighting. The first vampire made a feeble lunge at her and Bee twirled elegantly, bringing her dagger up and under to slide home between the creature’s ribs before. The vampire shrieked as the dagger slid home, his face contorted in agony as the dual attack of fire and silver went to work.

The other two watched in horror. One decided to try and make a break for it and Bee let her go. The vampire was sluggish and it would be no great task to chase her down after she had dispatched the one which was now crouched and growling at her in aggression and fear. She pulled her dagger from the vampire now almost collapsed over her and let him drop and then moved to take on the second one. She lashed out with one foot, kicking the vampire in the knee. He dropped as she had wanted him to and Bee used her forward momentum to get him around the chest, her dagger making short work of the thick shirt he wore and driving home through the seventh and eighth ribs, the spot that she’d been taught would bring death. The vampire let out a groan and crumpled at her feet once she had finished. There was blood on her hand and wrist and Bee wiped it on her jeans, then did the same to the dagger. She looked down the passage and sent ribbons of orange fire to light her way as she went in pursuit of the third vampire.  
Bee found her not a hundred metres from the other, cowering in a corner. Up close she could see the vampire was young, maybe a woman about her age when she’d been turned.

Something tugged at her, compassion and pity. It was her weakness as a Light Keeper, but also her strength. She knelt by the vampire and looked at her.

‘I will make it quick.’ she said and the vampire seemed to accept this. Then Bee drove the dagger home and it was done. The vampire’s slight build meant that she died swiftly, her body starting to desiccate and crumble even as Bee got to her feet. The sound of footsteps bought Niemh’s comforting presence with it and they looked at each other, their faces illuminated by their combined fire as Niemh reached for her hand once more and tugged her into action.  
They ran along through the gallery that led down to the armoury and training room. And Niemh could feel the darkness getting stronger, just as she could feel Bee’s anxiety for Anders as they got closer and closer.

‘Is he alone?’ she panted, the exertion from running making her breathless.

‘Kyle’s with him, but he needs me too.’ Bee replied. Niemh understood that, knew that the comfort of the Three was something that Bee felt the urge to give. ‘He might also be hurt. You could help with that.’

‘Maybe.’ she replied. ‘But I have never been witness to a transformation. God, Ian…’ she cut herself off abruptly. To lose both Ian and Sylvester in the space of a few short hours was a pain she couldn’t bear and so she stamped it down as best she could and kept running.

********

Kyle could hear the sound of footsteps and feel the faint trace of Bee’s power. It made him feel immeasurably better. The last half an hour or so since Mitchell had left had been difficult. He could feel Gemma rampaging through the HQ and Anders was still shaking hard, although the fevered spasms of his body had started to slow down and eventually been replaced by steady shivering. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and Kyle held one hand over Anders’ face, feeling the heat that was coming from him.

‘Hang in there, buddy.’ he murmured. ‘Bee’s on her way.’ He knew that once Anders was in the presence of the others of his Three the transition from his normal powers to the uncontrolled tidal wave that was taking over his body and mind would be much easier to cope with.

The footsteps grew closer and Kyle shifted to lay Anders on the floor, cradling his head so he was lying flat. Then he got to to his feet and waited for the others to arrive. Bee was first to come around the corner, skidding to a halt just in front of him.

‘Hey.’ Kyle said and she smiled at him, although he could see the anguish on her face. She stepped into his open arms and he held onto her tightly, letting the connection they shared soothe her pain while he took his own comfort from her. It was something they were able to give each other as part of their Three and he knew that it could ease Anders through what was happening to him. Bee stepped back as Niemh came up behind her and looked around him to where Anders was lying on the ground.

‘How far along is he?’ Niemh asked, going to Anders and kneeling down next to him. She placed a hand on his forehead.

‘He’s been transforming for about half an hour.’ Kyle answered, coming to kneel on Anders’ other side. ‘It was bad at the beginning. He has gotten a little better since then. But I think the worst is still to come.’

‘You’re right.’ Niemh said. ‘Magical transformations are never easy and he’s trying to take in all of Ian’s power. That would be difficult for an experienced Keeper and he’s been one for barely a year.’ She sighed and bowed her head. ‘There’s nothing I can do for him.’ Anders needs to do this himself. But you two can help him through it.’

‘What must we do?’ Kyle asked.

‘Stay with him and keep him safe.’ Niemh said. She tilted her head as if listening to something. ‘Mitchell has gone to fight what is coming.’ It wasn’t a question.

‘He has.’ Kyle said. ‘You know what it means?’

‘Yes.’ Bee said. ‘We figured it out.’

‘Gemma’s known this whole time.’ Kyle said. ‘She’s kept it pretty damn quiet though. She only told me her suspicions when they released her spell.’

‘And now they’re both dead.’ There was a tremor in Bee’s voice.

‘And the new ones will take their places.’ Kyle said. He sighed and held up a hand and Bee took it. ‘We’ll stay with him, Niemh. Go and help Mitchell.’

‘What about Gemma?’ Bee asked. ‘She’s still fighting up here, isn’t she?’ She looked at Kyle.

‘How bad is it?’

‘The worst I’ve ever felt.’ Kyle said, his voice dropping. ‘I just hope she can come back from it.’

‘She’s stronger than you two know.’ Niemh said. ‘She’ll come back.’ She got to her feet and looked at them. ‘I’ll see if I can bring her down with me. Mitchell will need her if this gets any worse.’ Bee’s dark eyes were grave as they locked gazes. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ Bee replied. The touch on Niemh’s mind was as gentle as Bee’s hands. ‘Be safe.’

‘You too. All of you.’ Niemh said and turned and ran off again into the darkness. Bee looked at Kyle and together they placed on hand on Ander’s heaving chest and joined their other hands.

‘Together now.’ Kyle said and Bee nodded.

‘Together.’ she echoed.

***********

Mitchell could feel the darkness enveloping him as he ran towards the source of the threat he still felt, making him angrier than he’d ever felt in all his living and undead existence. The knowledge that his Other was lying helpless in the tunnels behind him was driving his need to and fight and protect Anders to the end of his un-life. He was running flat out, his sensitive hearing picking up the sound of his own steps and the deep panting of Anubis keeping pace beside him.

The hellhound’s eyes were glowing deep red in the dark.

He slowed as he saw a hint of light at the end of the hallway he was in and then it grew stronger as he approached.

Firelight. And with it the deep sense of foreboding returned as he took a moment to contemplate what lay ahead of him. He got to the entrance and looked in. The chamber before him was massive, about the size of a football pitch. It had seven sides, each one decorated with a different frieze. The floor shone and rippled like black water, and there was a bench of stone running around the edge.

Mitchell stepped into the pool of light cast by the torches and looked down the flight of stairs that led to the flat stone platform at the bottom. He started down, keeping his pace measured. The amount of power flowing around him was terrifying, and he couldn’t help the dread that filled him. It took everything he had to control himself and force himself to even put one foot in front of the other as he descended. Anubis padded by his side.

There was a flicker of movement and he saw Herrick and Michele out of the corner of his eye. They were on the stone bench, holding onto each other and the horror that was etched on their faces and directed at the lone figure standing in the centre of the floor.

Mitchell looked at Martin, his eyes glancing over the still figure crumpled on the floor. He felt a twinge at the passing of the man who had given him and Anders sanctuary but pushed it aside. Once upon a time he would have felt bad for the lack of sentiment he was feeling but Gemma and Niemh had helped him to understand that was part of him, part of being a Dark Keeper. The ability to focus on everything to the extent that they would feel nothing for anything or anyone who wasn’t part of their team, or more importantly, their Other. It was how the Dark was able to protect the Light. And afterwards the Light would draw them back out and restore their humanity. That was the balance.

Martin stared back, his eyes like bottomless pits in his pale face. His once immaculate suit was bloodstained and covered in gore and Mitchell could smell it from where he stood. He raised one hand, and beckoned.

‘A boy and his dog.’ he said and his voice was dry and rasping, like dead leaves rustling at the door of a tomb. ‘Come, little one. It is time for you to try and best me, if you are able.’

‘You might be far older than I am, but I’m not going to be the easy victory you might be expecting.’ Mitchell replied, getting to the bottom of the stairs. He looked at the shifting floor and gritted his teeth, then took the first tentative step. To his complete and utter relief it was solid under his feet and Mitchell walked towards the vampire that he was supposed to be defeating in order to take his place. Anubis was right next to him. Martin watched them approach and spread his hands.

‘You haven’t got the faintest idea what this all means, do you?’ he asked and Mitchell frowned a little. ‘You know nothing of the responsibilities you would be taking on. The weight of it.’ A flicker of what almost looked like regret crossed his normally impassive face. ‘It would be better for you to simply give up now. That would be the prudent thing to do.’

‘I could.’ Mitchell said. ‘But then I never was very good at taking the easiest course of action.’

‘No.’ Martin said. ‘Herrick has told me much about you. About your reasoning that you can deny your true nature. That you can be a creature of the Light as well as the Dark.’

‘That’s where you’re wrong.’ Mitchell said. He was now less than a hundred feet from Martin and he could feel the power underneath him. It was like walking on fire. ‘I know I can’t now. For so long I tried to fight what I was, but I know now that I am Dark. That’s what I am meant to be. But it doesn’t matter, because I have an Other who is my Light. He will always be there to pull me back from the brink and make me human again. But you abandoned yours, gave your Light away.’ He circled around Ian’s body, noting that the Mage’s skin was as white as snow. ‘And you’re correct when you say I have no idea what I’m getting into. But I will do it willingly if it means protecting the one I love, and the others who are mine to keep safe.’

‘Pretty words.’ Martin said with a curl of his lip. ‘We shall see how brave you are when you see the Darkness that I am able to set upon you all.’ He laughed. ‘Wait and see how little you are able to protect those you speak of once I do.’ He stretched out his hands and Mitchell’s eyes widened in surprise as he felt the ground under his feet start to shake. He turned and looked towards Herrick and Michele. They stared back at him and then seemed to make a collective decision. Herrick tugged on Michele’s hand and they made a break for it, running along the stone bench to the stairs and disappearing up the stairs. Mitchell looked at Anubis.

‘After them!’ he ordered and the hellhound wasted no time in chasing after the retreating vampires.

‘Looks like your subordinates don’t have as much faith as you do.’ Mitchell said and Martin hissed at him.

‘I have no need of their assistance.’ he snapped. ‘They have played their part. I do not rely on those whose strength cannot match my own.’ He looked Mitchell up and down. ‘And if the Keepers have chosen you as my opponent, then they have shown poor judgement indeed.’

‘Strength doesn’t mean tyranny.’ Mitchell said. ‘It means being able to accept your weakness and fight in spite of it.’

‘Spoken like a true Keeper.’ Martin sneered. He shifted on his feet, placing one behind him. ‘But just how long will you be able to hold on once I open the door and show you your true self. You would be the Shadow King? Then let me demonstrate just exactly what that would entail.’

Mitchell was caught off guard by the deluge of power that was released. He knew his own and this felt so similar, only with a bitter edge that he did not possess and of such a magnitude that for a few moments he felt like all he could do was turn tail and run. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, knowing that Anders would be relying on him to do this and come out of it still in one piece.

‘Then show me.’ he said, shifting to mirror Martin’s stance. ‘I am a very quick learner.’

‘We’ll see about that.’ Martin said and then the air around him lit up with the same purple fire Mitchell himself wielded. It was brighter than his own, and it felt wrong, tinged with sickness and greasy in texture. He set his own power loose and fire flared along his arms and around his hands. Its hue was deeper, richer and more alive than Martin’s and it had none of the diseased quality that the current Shadow King possessed. It fell and billowed around his feet, curling up his legs and body.

Martin bared his fangs and threw out both hands, his flame swirling and rolling as it came towards Mitchell. He had barely enough time to react, his instinct kicking in and a protective layer of shadow deflecting it before he did the same, directing his along the ground to engulf Martin.

When the flames died away they were both standing, each one watching the other more warily but with no visible effects. Martin narrowed his eyes.

‘Impressive.’ he said. ‘You are stronger than I expected.’ Then he smiled and his fangs glinted in the flickering light. ‘But that mean nothing when I am the one who still controls the Shadows.’

Then there was a swirl of fire and Martin disappeared, sinking into the ground at his feet. Startled Mitchell rushed forward but there was no sign of the elder vampire. Then the shadows grew and an arm threw itself around his neck, restraining him. Mitchell hissed and twisted furiously in the grasp, using his own strength to try and throw Martin off. Up close the vampire smelled like the reek of stale air in long forgotten charnel houses. Martin hung on tightly, nails scrabbling at Mitchell’s skin and the sound of his angry snarling loud in Mitchell’s ears. Mitchell threw himself forward and they ended up on the ground. Martin was heavier than his spare frame suggested and Mitchell had to use all his vampire strength to throw him off. He threw out a wall of flame and Martin counteracted with one of his own. He was crouched, one knee to the obsidian floor.

‘Enough of this.’ He hissed. ‘You don’t know what will become of you if you let them use you. If you let them make you something you are not meant to be.’ He stood. ‘The Council will offer you freedom.’

‘The Council offers me nothing of the kind.’ Mitchell growled. ‘The council has attacked the sanctuary of the people who took me in and tried to wipe out the Keepers. The Council was the one that brought me back into servitude.’ Martin gave a genteel shrug, laughable considering the circumstances.

‘And becoming the Shadow King will not make your life any easier or give you any autonomy over it.’ he said, but his voice was angry. ‘Believe me, you will be giving up far more than you are gaining.’

‘Then I give it up freely. Just as I love freely and choose to defend my Other freely.’ Mitchell retorted. ‘And if I die in his defence today, then it was my own choice.’

‘Pathetic.’ Martin sneered. ‘You would die instead of taking the hand offered to you. A hand that could give you unlimited power and the right to exercise it as you will.’ He fixed Mitchell with an intense look. ‘Will it be your choice to stick to the path given to you by others and subject yourself to their rules? To live what is left of your days in the service of your Other? Is this really what you would decide for yourself?’

Those last words set off something inside Mitchell’s head and he knew without a single doubt that this was some kind of test and he needed to pass it. The importance of that single question was suddenly thrown into sharp relief. He drew himself up to his full height and glared back at Martin, his face a picture of defiance.

‘Yes.’ he said. ‘It is.’

‘So be it.’ Martin intoned and then it was like a nuclear device had been detonated. The power flooded out of him, rolling across the floor in a carpet of flame and shadows and Mitchell had to clap his hands over his ears as a noise like a million tormented souls rent the air. It was like the shades he’d encountered that very first time when Anders had transformed into Bragi’s earthly incarnation but it was so much worse than that. It would have maddened even the hardiest soul and he felt physically cowed by it. It was only the thought of Anders that kept him from losing control of himself and he clung to it, that golden glow in the back of his mind that seemed so fragile now.

Mitchell drew on everything he had, everything he was and hurled it back in an attempt to stem the tide of darkness flowing up from the floor around him which was now a mass of living shadows, the souls of the damned coming to reclaim the world he’d been ripped back into once again.

Only this time he had something to fight for. The fire he cast was brilliant and vibrant in colour, a reflection of all his love and hope and need for redemption and it met Martin’s power head on and held up against it. He heard the vampire gasp in shock and felt a tiny gleam of hope, while all around him the darkness came, seeping out of the ceiling and floor and walls. It extinguished the torches and created a whirlwind that tore at his clothes and blew his hair in his  
face. Mitchell threw up both arms to shield himself and then heard a deep resounding growl and a massive bulk threw itself past him, knocking Martin off his feet. There was a howl and then the vampire hefted the thing that had attacked him and threw it back.

It landed and rolled to its feet and Mitchell saw that it was Anubis, but not the same as he had been when he’d run off on Mitchell’s instruction. Instead he was massive, his body rippling with muscle and roughly the size of a Kodiak bear. His eyes were fiery and as Mitchell watched Anubis moved in front of him, growling protectively. His lower jaw split to reveal a maw lined with viciously curved fangs. He moved to shelter behind him, one hand in Anubis’ sleek fur. Anubis crouched down, still as tall as Mitchell standing and took the brunt of the darkness. And it was then that Mitchell felt it. It was like fire at his back, and he turned to see the glow of an apocalyptic blaze coming down the stairs. It drove back the darkness, and Martin raised one hand to shield himself from it. Then he redoubled his efforts and the floor fell away around them to reveal a writhing darkness. And right at the bottom, seemingly a million miles away, was a deep blue light shimmering as if one were looking up through the sea at night.

Mitchell stared at it. It was hypnotic and he felt an urge to dive into its depths. But then it disappeared under the raging dark and he looked back at the fire behind him. It had halted at the stone platform at the bottom of the stairs and now Mitchell could see clearly enough to realise it was Gemma. Her hands were outstretched and her hair floated on the heat she was generating. But it was more than fire, it was rage and challenge and it held the darkness at bay and prevented it from escaping through the doorway.

‘Mitchell.’ she called to him and her voice was the sound of volcanoes erupting and mountains shattering. ‘You need to defeat him. I can only hold this back for so long. If you don’t the darkness will escape and take over the city. Millions will die.’

‘I don’t know how?’ he shouted back. ‘His magic is the same as mine and he’s stronger.’

‘You have to!’ she replied. ‘It’s the only way you will subsume his power and become the true Shadow King. If you don’t, the doorway will stay open and all the darkness from that side will make its way through to here.’ Her eyes were a gleam of red flame. ‘Believe in yourself Mitchell. His magic might be stronger, but you’re a fighter and you have everything to lose. Now do it!’  
Mitchell looked back at Martin and saw something on the elder vampire’s face he had never expected: consternation.

‘And if I beat him?’ he shouted, and Gemma smiled. It wasn’t a pleasant smile and for a moment Mitchell understood what it might be like to be on her opposite side.

‘Then you claim the throne of the Shadow Realm and become the true Shadow King.’ she shouted. ‘Then you and Anders become the new heads of the Keepers and we can start to fight back against all the damage the Council has wrought while we have been out of balance.’ She nodded. ‘Do it for him, Mitchell. Do it for your Other. Do it for your Three, do it for all the Keepers that have lost their lives here today.’ Her words filled Mitchell with pride and he looked at her.  
‘I will.’ he breathed, so softly that only he could hear it, but she nodded anyway. Then he turned back to Martin and pounced.

************

In the tunnel, Kyle and Bee felt the quakes underneath them and doubled the protective shield that they had thrown up to keep themselves and Anders safe from the darkness that had seeped out of the walls and floor and ceiling.

‘Gemma’s there.’ Kyle shouted. The roar from the shades around them was deafening. ‘I can feel it.’

‘I just hope she’s strong enough to give him the time he needs.’ Bee yelled back.

************

Niemh was running so fast she was almost sure her feet weren’t even touching the ground. The darkness was all around her and she was trying to fend it off as best she could and get to the chamber below the HQ where she knew the showdown was taking place.

She was terrified, truly terrified. She had been schooled in gates her entire career as a Keeper. Being a Breaker meant being able to understand gateways and portals and doorways and Niemh had always found pride in being the strongest and most skilled Breaker in the Keepers.  
But what had been opened underneath her was way beyond her powers, even she could feel that. She pushed herself a little harder, ignoring the burning in her lungs and the ache in her muscles and kept going. Thankfully she knew she was getting close when the glow at the end of the hallway came into sight and she could feel the blazing power that Gemma was generating in her mission to hold the darkness back.

Niemh got to the top of the stairs and looked down into the chamber. She could feel the powerful barrier Gemma was throwing all her magic into and descended until she was right behind her. That was when she could see that the floor of the casting chamber was gone, replaced by a doorway into the Shadow realm, no doubt opened by the vampire currently facing off against Mitchell.

‘Gemma!’ she shouted to make herself heard over the raging torrents of magical power currently at war with each other. ‘The doorway! It’s…’

‘Unstable, I know!’ Gemma shouted back, sounding like she was speaking through gritted teeth.

‘Try and stabilise it as best you can and once Mitchell is done with Martin then we can try and close it.’ She gave Niemh a half look over shoulder. ‘Come stand behind me. That way you will be protected.’

‘Are you sure?’ Niemh yelled. ‘Your power…’

‘Will not harm you.’ Gemma replied. ‘It is our power, Niemh. The Three. I have it under control.’ Niemh nodded and walked the last few steps until she got close enough to stand on the last step behind Gemma. She drew on her power and focused on the doorway and fed herself into it in an attempt to control its spread and close it down.

It was only once she was inside that Niemh realised with a sickening feeling in her stomach that she was in no way equipped to shut the doorway down. She had come across many different kinds in her two centuries but none of them was like this. It was feeding purely off the power being generated by Martin and that was the only thing keeping it open. Her own power had no effect on its presence, although it did stabilise it a little so it wasn’t getting any larger.

‘Gemma!’ she yelled. ‘I can’t close it!’

‘Then just keep it stable enough for me to contain!’ Gemma shouted back. ‘It’s up to Mitchell now. Once Martin is dead and he takes his powers then he can shut it down himself!’

‘All right.’ Niemh said more to herself than anything else. She looked over Gemma’s head through the haze of red fire to where she could just make out Mitchell and a huge creature standing next to him, both of them in attitudes of readiness. And then Mitchell leaped forward and the darkness swirled and hid them from view.

***********

Martin was taken by the surprise, Mitchell noted with satisfaction. He crashed into the other vampire and they went head over heels, and Mitchell rolled easily to his feet. Martin was also up again and he snarled at Mitchell. Anubis was also in the fray and he clamped his jaws around Martin’s leg, shaking hard and Martin shrieked then struggled to free himself. He sent a blast of fire at the hellhounds face and Anubis yelped and let go. This, however, gave Mitchell an opening to head back in and he threw himself at Martin as he got to his feet. Martin bowed a little under his weight and they tussled. Then Martin heaved and Mitchell found himself being lifted into the air and hurled at the nearest wall. He hit it and fell to the ground, his ribs complaining from the impact.

Across from him, Martin was screaming as Anubis wrestled him to the ground. Mitchell ran towards them and instinct took over.

***********

‘What’s happening?’ Bee screamed. The tunnel they were in was shaking as if an earthquake was happening. Bits of masonry were falling from the ceiling and rebounding off their protective shield.

‘I don’t know!’ Kyle shouted back. ‘Can we move him? This isn’t the safest place to be if shit goes downhill!’ Bee nodded and was about to reply when Anders’ eyes flew open. The irises rippled like they only did when he was using his power. He was speaking, his voice barely above a whisper and as they watched they could see the runes engraved into the surface of his tongue starting to glow.

‘What the fuck?’ Kyle said, words disappearing in the sounds around them. He looked at Bee, but then Anders’ eyes fell closed and his body bowed, the seizure gripping him so strong that it lifted him right off the floor.

***********

‘Insolent child!’ Martin snarled, lips drawn back and fangs bared. He was crouched and waiting to attack. There was blood streaming from his nose where Mitchell was very pleased to note a rather well-timed head butt had landed. He hadn’t learned the art of back street fighting in the twenties for nothing, although it had been a very long time since he’d employed those techniques.

‘Are you getting slow, old man?’ he taunted, knowing it would drive Martin into a frenzy of anger. They had been fighting and were evenly matched while he had Anubis with him. Martin’s greater vampire strength was cancelled out by the two pronged attack. Even now he was wary as Anubis and Mitchell circled him slowly. Mitchell could feel that he wasn’t as strong as he had been. Keeping the doorway open and fighting against Gemma’s power was draining him and he was indeed slowing down. The problem was that his power and Martin’s power pretty much cancelled each other out.

***********

Gemma was not doing well. She was quiet and focused but Niemh could feel her strength starting to wane. Not even apocalyptic power was infinite and holding back the darkness was taking its toll on her.

‘He has to do something.’ she shouted. Gemma didn’t look at her, but she nodded.

‘It’s Martin.’ Niemh yelled. ‘He IS the doorway. Mitchell has to kill him and then it will stop.’ She directed her voice to the two opponents still moving through the veil of darkness and fire.

***********

Mitchell stumbled back and struggled to keep his balance. The last blow Martin had directed at him had hit home and he was feeling dizzy from the impact. Anubis was behind him, limping slightly. Gemma’s voice floated through the darkness to him.

‘Mitchell!’ she screamed. ‘It’s not working. Niemh says you have to kill him. You have to take his power.’

He was distracted for only the shortest moment but it was enough.

Martin landed heavily on him, bearing Mitchell to the ground beneath him. Mitchell hissed and struggled and Martin got him around the throat. There was no danger of him choking to death, but Martin’s physical strength meant he was in serious danger of having his neck snapped. Thankfully Martin was yanked back as Anubis got his collar in his mouth and started to drag him off of Mitchell. Martin yelled and as he reached back to try and free himself his throat was exposed and that was all it took.

Mitchell snarled and latched onto Martins neck, fangs bearing down and breaking through the skin. The elder vampire’s blood flooded his mouth and Mitchell was amazed. It wasn’t like most vampire blood, which tasted rancid and dead to him. This was the equivalent of an excellent vintage, rich and delicious. It couldn’t compare with the taste of Anders’ blood, that much was true, but it was savoury with power and Mitchell clung on, digging his fingers into Martin’s shoulders and drank. Martin howled and tried to dislodge Mitchell’s grip but Anubis jumped on him, putting his paws on Martin’s shoulders, and held him down and Martin was trapped between them.

He howled and swore and hissed in English and Czech and German and some other languages Mitchell could not identify. But finally his struggles started to become feeble and Anubis lifted off and sat on his haunches. Mitchell rolled them over so he was kneeling over Martin, fangs still embedded in his throat and drank until the elder vampire stopped struggling altogether. He was still alive, Mitchell could sense that much. He had every intention of pulling off, but then it caught him and he felt the power switch on inside him as if someone had turned on a light. It was intoxicating and it flowed into him from the body beneath him and Mitchell drank and drank until the very last bit was gone.

It filled him up and he could feel the very moment Martin’s life was snuffed out, as easily as blowing out a candle.

Mitchell lifted his head. He slowly got to his feet and looked at the body at his feet. Martin was starting to decay already, his skin rapidly drying out and his flesh going grey and starting to crumble. Mitchell watched impassively, the power he’d taken from Martin racing through his veins and his chest heaving from exertion. He reached up wiping the blood from his mouth with his gloved hand and then turned to see Gemma and Niemh had not stood down. He looked down at the floor around him and saw that the portal was still open. Not only that but was starting to rise in intensity once more.

Confused he looked to the other members of his Three and saw the devastation on their faces.

***********

‘There must be another way!’ Gemma’s voice was uncharacteristically desperate.

‘There isn’t.’ It was matched by the despair in Niemh’s.

**********

‘Now what?’ Mitchell shouted to them. ‘I thought you said it would close when I killed him. I’ve done that.’ He started walking towards them, marvelling at the fact that he was not falling into the abyss below. It was kind of like walking on thin air. He got close enough to see them and held out his hands. ‘What do I do? Tell me and I will close the damn thing!’

They looked at each other and Niemh stepped around Gemma so they were side by side. Gemma’s power still separated them from him, a veil that made them look a little distorted but Mitchell could see the anguish on their faces clearly enough.

‘You have to close it!’ Niemh shouted and she sounded like she was getting further and further away. ‘It’s getting more and more unstable.’

‘So tell me how!’ Mitchell shouted back and then he felt it, a deep reluctance coming from both of them. He stopped and stared at them. ‘What? What is it that you’re not telling me?’

‘Not all doorways can be closed on both sides.’ Niemh looked as close to tears as it was possible to be. ‘Oh God, Mitchell…’ She stopped speaking and then he was horrified to see the tears start to fall down her cheeks.

‘Niemh?’ he asked, hearing the shake in his own voice. ‘What?’

‘I can’t.’ she said and she was so clearly distressed it made Mitchell’s stomach lurch. That combined with the power that was currently circulating through him made his head spin. He looked at Gemma.

‘Tell me!’ he shouted, fear and frustration making him sound angry. His eyes locked with hers. ‘Come on, Gem. Don’t fucking lie to me. You never lie to me!’

‘You can’t close it from here.’ Gemma replied, and her voice was tight.

‘So where do I need to go?’ he yelled, waving both hands at them.

‘Back through.’ Gemma replied. It took a moment for Mitchell to realise what she was saying.

‘What do you mean back through?’ he shouted. ‘Back through there?’ He looked down into the swirling black. ‘Then how the fuck do I get back?’ They looked at each other again and he felt the first flutters of panic. ‘Jesus fucking Christ will you just fucking tell me?’

‘Oh God, Mitchell.’ Niemh said again and her voice sounded broken. ‘You don’t.’ Mitchell frowned. That didn’t make any sense to him at all.

Gemma suddenly made a noise like she was being choked and the entire chamber was rocked by a quake of horrific proportions. Huge pieces of stone dropped from the ceiling and fell past him into the darkness below him.

‘I can’t hang on.’ she yelled. ‘Mitchell, if you don’t close the doorway this is going to get through. It will destroy the HQ, kill all of us and escape into the city. Once it’s there it will drive everyone mad. It will kill millions. You have to go through and close it.’ Her face when he looked at her was pained, even as she was trying to control her conflicted emotions. ‘I’m sorry but that’s the truth of it. You wanted me to tell you.’

Mitchell knew it was true. Gemma had never lied to him and he knew she was telling the truth now. The implication hit him like a slap in the face.

‘Anders…’ he said, and Niemh sobbed once. He forced himself to look at Gemma again. ‘Will he be alright?’

‘I don’t know.’ she replied. ‘You’ll be alive but…I honestly don’t know how long it will be until we can find a way to get to you and open the doorway again.’

‘But you’ll try?’ he asked and cursed himself for sounding as pathetic as he did. He wanted to cry and rage and scream as he realised just what he was going to be doing. He would be leaving this world and heading into the unknown. More than that he would be leaving his Other and the thought of even a day without Anders made him physically ill.

‘Everything!’ Niemh cried. ‘Everything we can. We will get you back, I promise.’ Mitchell looked down up at Anubis, who had come to sit next to him.

‘What about him?’ he asked.

‘He’ll go with you.’ Niemh was crying hard now, her breath coming in raspy hiccoughs. She turned to Gemma. ‘Can’t at least one of us go with him?’

‘No!’ Mitchell shouted. ‘No. You have to stay here. Christ I could never live with myself knowing that I…’ He couldn’t bring himself to say the words. ‘No, you have to stay here. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to keep him safe.’ He looked at Gemma, horrified that he even had to ask. ‘Gemma…’

‘With my life.’ she replied, unconsciously echoing her Other. ‘I promise, John. Nothing will happen to him while I am drawing breath.’

Mitchell nodded and then he started to feel the magic beneath him welling up, another quake on the way. He knew he had to go. Gemma’s power was losing its edge and he could now feel that as well. He was so scared of what was waiting for him, but he was more afraid of what it would mean if he stayed, especially Gemma’s assertion that the HQ would be destroyed and Anders would die.

He would do anything to prevent that, even if it meant stepping into the unknown.

‘So what now?’ he asked and cleared his throat to steady his voice.

‘I think you just jump.’ Niemh said. Mitchell looked down.

‘Tell him I love him.’ he said, not trusting himself to look at them. He knew that if he did he would cry at the injustice of it all. ‘Tell him I am waiting for him to come find me.’

‘We will.’ Gemma said and Mitchell could tell without looking that she was now crying too. ‘Go safely, Dark Brother.’

Mitchell took a deep breath and looked at Anubis. The hellhound had his head on one side.

‘You want to go for a run, boy?’ he asked softly and Anubis lowered his head and butted Mitchell’s hand.

Mitchell closed his fingers in the soft fur, and jumped.


	95. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the first part concludes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the first part of the story ends, but it certainly won't be the last XD The next bit will begin right after Christmas so keep a look out!
> 
> A massive thank you to everyone that has read, commented and given me kudos. I am eternally grateful!!!
> 
> Huge thanks to the following people:
> 
> TaupeFox59 for being the world's best beta XD LOVE YOU!!!!  
> Deanohell for allowing herself to be drawn in to the TOTI Lower reaches of Hell, lolololololol.  
> WeTheRebelSkies for being a wonderful cheerleader and being there right from the very beginning!
> 
> Without you three, this would never have got finished.

They didn’t need to tell him Mitchell was gone.

Anders had woken up and felt it immediately, the vast emptiness where only a few days before had been that comforting shadowed corner in his mind, the bit that was his Other.

At first he hadn’t been able to understand, hadn’t been able to comprehend how he was still alive. They had all told him that he couldn’t live without his Other, that Mitchell’s death would mean his own. But there he had been, lying on a bed in the pack’s compound on a small Scottish island recovering from his transformation. It was only when Gemma and Niemh had come in and spoken to him, the sadness heavy in their voices, that he had understood. And then he’d discovered that there was still a tiny bit left, a minute spark that told him Mitchell was still alive even if Anders could no longer feel what Mitchell felt anymore. Even if he couldn’t reach out and just know he was all right.

He remembered now that he’d screamed for hours. His anger had been so great that he’d shattered every window, every mirror and every piece of glassware in the entire building. For three days he’d raged against the truth that was simply too devastating to face. The truth that Mitchell was gone, lost into the void that was the Shadow Realm. That he’d been condemned to go simply in order to keep them all alive. Anders’ only comfort was that he had not gone alone, that he’d taken Anubis with him.

The others had been kind. Kyle and Bee had stayed with him constantly, taking turns to sit by him, and comfort him when it got too much and he started crying again. It was awful. Anders was sure he’d cried more in that one week then he had in his entire life. But they had stayed, and he’d felt their pain as clearly as he’d felt his own. So they had hung onto each other, drawing comfort as they bonded even more closely in their grief. It hadn’t been unusual for them to all end up on the bed together, sleeping curled up with Anders in the middle. Bee had insisted on holding onto him and their physical proximity had comforted Anders more than he knew how to say.

Ty and Dawn and Fay had been there too, and he’d taken to long walks on the beach of the island with his brother. Ty had not spoken to him, simply walked alongside him and given wordless consolation in the way that only he seemed to manage. And while it hadn’t healed his broken heart, it had allowed Anders to begin to cope. And in doing that, he was able to start to understand what he now was and what that meant. Ian’s power was frightening and Anders didn’t have the first clue in what to do with it. He’d floundered at first, but then Gemma had stepped in and taken over his tutelage and he’d started to understand.

They kept him close, all the Keepers. They watched him and guided him and protected him. In the end it had been too much. And when that had happened, Anders had done what he’d done his whole life and put it away. He’d locked it up in a quiet corner of his mind and heart and each day it had gotten a little bit easier. He’d been tempted to drink, but Gemma and Niemh had put paid to that. They had bullied Kyle and Bee, who had in turned bullied Anders into eating and getting out of bed and putting one foot in front of the other until he was actually walking outside and living.

He’d hated every minute of it.

But then something wonderful had happened. Gemma had told him that they needed to find a way to get Mitchell back, that Mitchell was waiting for him and those words finally filtered through his traumatised brain and settled like snow falling on the ground.

It was an idea he could work with. And now it was coming to fruition.

*********

The group of five people walked down the street. There were still revellers about, it being a very early Saturday morning in Edinburgh and no-one noticed anything out of the ordinary about them.

They were dressed for the weather. Anders was surprised at how quickly he’d become acclimatised to the climate. But then, the constant grey and drizzle of the Scottish spring matched his mood and he actually found it soothing. He pulled the collar of his pea coat up a little further and stuck his hands in his pockets. The tingle in the seal of his wrist was growing stronger but he resisted the urge to scratch at it.

Anders knew where they were going, although he didn’t know how. It was the same feeling he’d had when they had looked for the safe house, although those were all long gone having been destroyed by the agents of the council while they were fighting under the city. Once they had staggered out into the early morning daylight, devastated by what had happened, Kyle told him that he and Gemma had gone to find that everything had been destroyed. They literally owned what they were standing in and the stuff they had taken with them to the Faerie Realm.

Of course that had been two months ago and they were now long past the point of being out on the street, so to speak. Terry hadn’t been joking when he’d proclaimed himself the only thing they would need to access the records and information they needed to be self-sufficient again. And while they had done that, the pack compound had been more than hospitable. They had also discovered that not all London’s Keepers had died. There were others who’d not been in the HQ when it was hit and they were on their way back.

The tingle in his wrist flared into a feeling like Anders was being given an electric shock. He stopped abruptly and looked in the direction the power surge was coming from. It was an alley that lead down to his right. They were walking along a street at the base of Edinburgh castle in the Old Town.

‘Here.’ he said and looked back at the others. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

‘You sure?’ he asked and Anders nodded.

‘I’m sure.’ he said. Kyle gave him a smile.

‘Then lead on.’ he said. Next to him Gemma gave Anders a nod.

‘You’re the boss.’ she said, and there was a slightly mocking tone in her voice. Anders couldn’t help but smile back. One of the things he’d appreciated most was that his Keepers hadn’t bundled him in cotton wool. They still corrected him and took the piss out of him when necessary.

They followed him down the alley and when they got to the end they could all see the door. It wasn’t particularly interesting to look at. It was painted white, although a lot of that was weathered and peeling and had a standard door knob. It was secured with an industrial style steel security gate. But Anders knew this was it. In spite of himself, a slow flutter of butterflies started in his stomach. He was excited but also scared as hell by what lay behind the door.

A gentle hand was placed on his arm and Anders turned to look into Bee’s dark eyes. She had felt his trepidation, just as she now felt most of what he didn’t want to or couldn’t say out loud.

‘It’s all right to be nervous.’ she said and Anders was filled with gratitude. ‘But just remember we are all here with you.’ Anders nodded and leaned forward to touch their foreheads together, the little glow of Light magic between them giving him the strength to take his left hand out of his pocket and reach for the gate.

His seal glowed brightly and there was a click as the gate unlocked. Anders pulled it open, taking the door knob in his hand and turning. The door opened and he pushed it. They all peered into the gloom beyond.

‘Fearless leaders first.’ Bee said and poked him in the ribs. Anders gave her a look and snorted.

‘Thanks for that.’ he said and stepped inside.

*************

A world away a solitary man sat atop a rocky outcrop. The sky above him was dark, and there were few stars to light his way. Next to him, the shadow that anyone would have mistaken for a boulder at first glance shifted and stretched. Mitchell looked affectionately at his companion, a sad smile on his face as he reached over and scratched the soft ears. Anubis chuffed and nosed at his hand and then settled down once more. He knew that they would be here for some time yet.

He liked to come here and enjoy the shift from day to night, although it was not day as anyone in the human world would recognise it. The light never got any brighter than it had at dawn and dusk in his old life, but it was easier on his eyes and his night vision had sharpened considerably since he had come to this place.

It had been strange at first and his grief at leaving Anders had almost driven him mad, but then Mitchell had started to do what he’d done for almost a century and a half and adapt to his new surroundings. Being a nomadic vampire had given him the ability to uproot and transplant himself with relative ease.

He sighed and leaned back on his hands and gazed out at what passed as his kingdom. Martin had left things in disarray. He’d not been back for centuries and the resulting power vacuum had meant a bloody and ruthless civil war between factions. The current rulers did not know he existed, which was just how Mitchell wanted it to be. They certainly did not like the idea of handing over to his rule. So now Mitchell lived pretty much the same as he had his entire life as a vampire. He hid on the fringes of the society he’d found himself in, a place populated by creatures far more frightening than himself. He’d found friends and others he could rely on, people who wanted to put him back on the throne of the Shadow Realm.

A noise behind him drew his attention but he gave no sign he’d heard anything. Since he’d come to this world, he’d felt at ease with himself. Vampires were commonplace here and there were many others who were willing to be fed on for a price. He’d found work and pay and a place to live fairly easily and it wasn’t hard to hide who he was.

A small shadow flitted to his left and Mitchell moved almost quicker than thought. He grabbed the small body that was trying to conceal itself behind a rock and there was a moment of bloodcurdling screeching. Mitchell laughed as he held on to the struggling spy, at least until sharp little teeth sank themselves through the leather of his jacket sleeve and into his arm.

‘Fuck!’ he shouted and let go and there was a giggle. Mitchell glared at the perpetrator. ‘Bloody hell, Zak! I only have one fucking jacket and it doesn’t need bloody holes in it!’

‘You shouldn’t have caught me.’ a voice retorted and the owner peered around where he was hiding from Mitchell behind a bemused looking Anubis. Mitchell narrowed his eyes at the small face and the shiny black eyes very much like his own that were glaring at him.

‘I wouldn’t have if you were quieter, you little shit.’ he said affectionately and the boy came out from behind Anubis. He was of one of the tribes that inhabited this world. Like Mitchell’s vampire eyes, his were black and had neither pupil nor sclera to speak of. They were adept at capturing the available light and seeing perfectly well in this darkened world. His skin was charcoal grey, absorbing the small amounts of heat available in a world that existed largely without sunlight and his pointed face was topped off by a mop of thick black hair that had a tendency to stick up in all directions even after Marash had brushed it.

He came over and flopped down next to Mitchell, sitting close but still keeping a gap between them. Zak did not trust easily. It had taken this long for Mitchell to win him over but he was still wary. He’d been orphaned when he was only five and lived on the streets for a considerable proportion of time between that and being found and taken in by Marash when he was ten.

‘Marash told me to come get you for dinner.’ he said and stroked Anubis’ shoulder. The little boy and the hellhound had turned out to be kindred spirits. ‘You thinking about the other place?’ Mitchell gave him a sidelong look. The kid was astute and always seemed to be able to tell when Mitchell was lost in dreams of blue and gold as he so frequently was these days. The little flicker that was Anders in the back of his mind often drew him into these dreams when he recalled the details of his Other, the one he missed more than anything. For now though, it was enough to know that Anders was alive and that the Keepers were no doubt watching him and caring for him while Mitchell was gone. And in the meantime, while he was patiently waiting for Anders and the others to figure out a way to come and get him, Mitchell would take advantage of what he had here and learn.

And he was certainly learning a great deal.

He got up and dusted off his jeans then extended a hand to the child next to him. Zak snorted and got up by himself and Mitchell smiled. The kid had more balls than most adults he’d ever met.

‘Suppose we’d better go then.’ he said and Zak gave him back a stare that was every bit as stubborn as he knew his own to be sometimes. Anubis knew what was coming and crouched down. Zak scrambled up his shoulder, using his fur as handholds, until he was comfortably seated over Anubis’ withers. Mitchell came and climbed on behind him. One of the great advantages of Anubis’ increased size was the fact that he could now be ridden.

The hellhound got to his feet and started down the outcrop. Behind it, in a desert of black sand, glinted the lights of a small outpost that was built into the side of the rocks. One of those houses belonged to Marash and it was now Mitchell’s home as well.

‘She’s made karlash.’ Zak said and if he wiggled back a little to make himself comfortable against Mitchell, neither of them ever mentioned it.

‘Good.’ Mitchell said as neutrally as he could. ‘Because reptilian desert rat stew is just what I feel like right now.’ Zak huffed a laugh and buried his fingers in Anubis’ fur. ‘Maybe,’ Mitchell said and he was careful to keep his voice casual. ‘I could tell me some more stories later. If you haven’t got anything to do that is.’

‘Only because it helps you remember.’ Zak retorted. ‘Because you are VERY old.’

‘The oldest.’ Mitchell replied, keeping the laugh out of his voice.

Yes, this place was not as bad as he had thought it would be and it was turning out to be a place he could live in. But Mitchell held on to hope. He needed to get back, back to the Keepers and back to his Other.

And when he fell asleep later that night, curled into the warmth of Anubis’ belly, he dreamed of blue eyes that flashed gold.

_I keep breathing_  
_My heart keeps beating_  
_I keep breathing_  
_My heart keeps beating_


End file.
